


The Pretension

by jo_gill



Category: BTOB, Infinite (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bahasa Indonesia, Bromance, Brotherhood, Comedy, Gen, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 121,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_gill/pseuds/jo_gill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is the continuation of Till We Meet Again 1, Till We Meet Again 2 : Light that Calls, Till We Meet Again 3 : Parallel Beyond, and Till We Meet Again - Additional Story : The Lost Memory. </p><p>In order to fully understand the plot, you must read those stories first</p><p> <br/>Just like the other fan fictions of mine, this story is also written in Indonesian.</p><p> </p><p>The Cast  :</p><p>- Choi Siwon (Super Junior)<br/>A member of Super Junior that adores the Guardians very much but somehow forgets about their existence.</p><p> - Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)<br/>He's really thankful to Josh and never wants to forget about the Guardians. He regained his memory but somehow he loses it again.</p><p>- Lee Donghae (Super Junior)<br/>He knows something about the Guardians but kept it for himself. Until somebody found it out</p><p> </p><p>People who got caught in the mess:</p><p>- Kim Myungsoo / L (Infinite)<br/>- Lee Howon / Hoya (Infinite)<br/>- Shin Donggeun / Peniel (BTOB)<br/>- Yook Sungjae (BTOB)<br/>- Yoo Seungho (Actor)<br/>- Ji Changwook (Actor)</p><p>Totally innocent in this case but somehow got involved :<br/>- Henry Lau (Super Junior-M)<br/>- Im Siwan (ZE:A)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1 : Possession

**Author's Note:**

> GENRE: Adventure, Friendship, Bromance, Brotherhood, Fictional, Thriller, Alternate Universe
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All Guardians, Justin Appleby, Gilland Chen, Han Wanjin, Baek Yoonhee, and the storyline are belong to me. Super Junior members, Infinite members, BTOB members, and all other K-Artists are belong to themselves and their talent companies. Any others belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> This is merely a fan fiction, there are no correlation whatsoever with the real life characters.
> 
> Out-of-character is highly possible
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Note : Alternate Universe. In order to read this, reader must have read: Till We Meet Again, Till We Meet Again 2: Light That Calls, Till We Meet Again 3: Parallel Beyond, and Till We Meet Again: Additional Story.
> 
> The story happens after Till We Meet Again: Additional Story; around May 2015. The timeline could be mixed along the way and assume that anyone who involved in this story still has not got into the military service except Yoo Seungho.

Catatan Pengarang: (BACA DULU)

Akhirnya setelah punya sedikit waktu, aku memutuskan untuk mengupload cerita ini di sini juga.

Chapter ini mungkin akan sedikit menyingung kalian para fangirls di luar sana karena menyangkut hal yang disukai fangirl (pada umumnya, sih, tidak semuanya).

 

Karakter yang ingin kumasukkan ini tidak pernah ada, alias OC dan dia adalah seorang fangirl yang tergila-gila dengan K-Pop dan pairing, dan terobsesi dengan itu.

Yang ingin kutunjukkan adalah bukan itu sebenarnya, melainkan perasaan negatif yang muncul dari dalam diri kita manusia, fans maupun bukan. Karena perasaan suka dengan sangat mudah menjadi benci, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Well, enjoy.

PS. Prolog kubagi menjadi dua bagian karena kepanjangan.

PSS. Suju belum keluar di prolog 1 ini, yah. 

=================================================================================

 

Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan anak gadis itu, dan nyaris pula tidak ada yang peduli. Kedua orang tuanya begitu sibuk untuk memperhatikannya; seakan terlupakan begitu saja. Mereka sering sekali pulang malam, tidak peduli dengan keberadaan anak gadis mereka sendiri. Keduanya merasa dengan memberikannya uang sudah cukup untuk kehidupan dan kebahagiaannya.

Namun walaupun anak itu bergelimang dengan harta, kehidupannya justru tidak seperti anak-anak orang kaya pada umumnya. Dia hanyalah seorang anak gadis yang baru beranjak remaja dengan kehidupan biasa yang mengagumi artis-artis dan aktor-aktor di negara mereka sendiri. Tak jarang dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk memburu artis-artis idolanya. Tak jarang pula dia menghabiskan uang pemberian orang tuanya untuk memberikan mereka berbagai hadiah. Dan selama bertahun-tahun pula hanya ada satu permintaan yang dia harapkan dari para artis dan aktor itu: perhatikan aku, jadikan aku temanmu.

Tapi diluar keinginannya yang begitu mendalam, dia tidak tahu akan dunia artis yang tampak begitu gemilang di luar namun begitu terkekang di dalamnya. Mereka dituntut untuk selalu berhati-hati tentang apa pun, termasuk membalas pesan dan surat fans, karena di mana pun mereka berada dan apa pun yang mereka kerjakan selalu menjadi sorotan mata banyak orang. Salah sedikit saja akibatnya bisa tidak terkatakan. Mereka sampai-sampai tidak boleh sembarangan berinteraksi, termasuk dalam hal pacaran karena para fans di negeri itu terkenal begitu posesif terhadap para idolanya.

Wanita muda ini masih begitu lugu. Dia tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti apapun, walaupun teman-temannya telah berkali-kali telah memberinya nasehat untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

Dia agak putus asa, namun tidak menyerah. Dia terus-menerus melakukan yang selalu dia lakukan: membeli hadiah-hadiah dan mengirimkannya kepada para idolanya dengan isi pesan yang selalu sama—dan hasil yang sama.

Segala kekecewaannya agak sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah laku para idolanya yang terkesan dekat satu sama lain. Ada yang mengatakannya dengan istilah  _bromance_  ataupun  _fanservice_ , meskipun tak jarang tindak-tanduk mereka terkesan terlalu berlebihan.

 

Namun suatu waktu, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Entah kenapa malam itu keinginannya untuk mendapat perhatian dari para artis pujaannya menjadi berapi-api, dan ini berefek panjang terhadap semua keinginannya yang lain. Semakin lama dia ingin semua ' _pairing_ ' yang dia sukai menjadi barang miliknya untuk selamanya. Begitu kuatnya keinginannya itu sehingga dia mengunci dirinya di dalam kamarnya selama berhari-hari tanpa makan dan minum.

Dia pun teringat dengan semua hadiah dan suratnya yang terkesan diabaikan oleh idolanya sehingga muncul rasa dengki yang begitu kuat. Rasa dengki ini, ditambah dengan kondisi keluarganya yang kacau-balau, tanpa dia sadari telah berubah menjadi rasa dendam yang begitu hebat kepada semua orang, terutama kepada para idolanya. Bahkan istilah ‘anti-fan’ pun tidak dapat menyamai kebencian dan dendam yang dia rasakan saat itu.

 

Beberapa hari semenjak itu, di malam awal musim panas yang begitu dingin sesuatu seperti asap berwarna hitam merayap masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya. Asap hitam itu bergerak cepat melintasi ruang-ruang, mematikan satu-persatu lampu yang dilewatinya dan menyisakan kegelapan yang begitu pekat.

Asap itu naik ke lantai atas, bergerak menuju kamar si gadis dan masuk melalui lubang di bawah pintu kamarnya.

Kamar si anak gadis saat itu memang dalam kondisi gelap karena dia mematikan semua lampunya dan membiarkan monitor-nya menyala di dalam kegelapan. Di layar monitor itu tampak beberapa foto para idolanya yang tampak sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi ekspresi anak perempuan itu justru sebaliknya.

“Lihat saja nanti. Kalian akan kujadikan milikku untuk selamanya. Kalian akan kubuat jadi boneka mainanku.” gumam anak itu penuh kebencian. “Tapi bagaimana caranya.”

Sebuah suara yang terdengar bagaikan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang berbisik padanya.

“Aku bisa membantumu.”

“Siapa di situ?”

Asap hitam yang masuk dari bawah pintunya pun bergerak ke atas dan membentuk sesosok wanita yang kurus kering bagaikan pohon dengan lengan-lengannya yang bagaikan ranting-ranting tua. Salah satu monitor memperlihatkan foto Ji Jang Wook bersama Yoo Seung Ho ketika memerankan Baek Dong Soo.

“Aku bisa melakukannya lebih dari yang kau bayangkan.” tawarnya. “Kau bahkan bisa menulis kisah tentang mereka sesukamu.”

“Aku menulis fanfiksi.” Si gadis akhirnya menanggapi.

“Oh, tapi aku bisa membuatnya jauh lebih baik dari itu.” bisik suara itu lagi. “Kalau kita bersama, kau bahkan bisa mewujudkan imajinasimu yang paling liar.”

Si gadis berpikir sejenak. “Bagaimana caranya?”

Dan keputusan yang diambil gadis muda itu ternyata mampu memicu alarm tanda bahaya di markas besar Penjaga.

* * *

Beberapa tahun berlalu, di dorm tempat berkumpulnya boy grup bernama BTOB datanglah satu paket yang diterima langsung oleh Eunkwang sang pemimpin BTOB dari tukang pos. Entah bagaimana tukang pos bisa mendapat alamat mereka, dan bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung di lobi apartemen. Biasanya semua surat ataupun paket pasti harus melalui manajemen mereka.

Eunkwang melihat paket itu sejenak. Di atasnya tertera tulisan ‘Sangat Penting’. Ketika dia membukanya, jatuhlah dua pucuk surat lain berwarna merah darah yang di desain dengan sangat elegan.

Awalnya dia agak bingung karena paket yang isinya dua buah surat yang sama. Satu untuk Peniel dan yang lain untuk  _magnae_  BTOB, Sungjae. Karena merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk membukanya, Eunkwang bergegas masuk untuk menyerahkannya kepada yang bersangkutan.

 “Peniel, ada surat untukmu.” kata Eunkwang ketika mereka berpapasan. Dia mengatakan ‘surat', namun benda itu kelihatannya malah seperti sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Peniel mengernyitkan dahinya. “Dari siapa?" tanyanya. Tidak biasa-biasanya dia mendapat surat. Apalagi di zaman modern seperti ini.

“Aku tidak tahu. Tapi menurut yang tertera, ini sangat penting. Sungjae juga dapat satu." jawabnya sambil melambaikan surat yang satu lagi.

Peniel mengalihkan pandangan dari ‘undangan' itu dan beralih menatap Eunkwang. “Sungjae?” Mendadak pikirannya bekerja. “ _Hyung_ , bukannya biasanya semuanya harus lewat manajer atau perusahaan?”

Sebenarnya dia bingung bagaimana mungkin hanya dia dan Sungjae yang mendapat undangan yang sama. Apa mungkin sebenarnya mereka mengenal orang yang sama? Keduanya memang terkenal dekat satu sama lain, tapi bukan berarti mereka memiliki ikatan kekeluargaan atau semacamnya.

“ _Nado molla_.” tanggap Eunkwang. “Di mana Sungjae?”

“Sepertinya tadi ada di kamar.”

Eunkwang lalu pergi meninggalkan Peniel sendirian dengan surat undangannya untuk mencari Sungjae.

Peniel membuka undangan berwarna merah darah itu lalu membaca isinya dengan cepat.

Dalam sekejap saja ekspresinya yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi ketakutan, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Undangan itu terlepas dari tangannya dan dengan tubuh gemetar dia bergegas mencari ponselnya di kamarnya.

 

Ketika Eunkwang masuk, Sungjae sedang tiduran sambil membaca dengan sebuah headset mahal bertengger di kepalanya.

“Sungjae-yah!” panggil Eunkwang. Si magnae BTOB tidak mendengarkan, bahkan tampaknya tidak tahu kalau ada yang baru masuk kamar karena kerasnya volume headset-nya.

Menghela napas, Eunkwang naik ke tepi tempat tidur. Merasa ada perubahan tekanan pada kasur, Sungjae menoleh. “Ah,  _Hyung_. Kau mencariku?” tanyanya.

Eunkwang menyerahkan undangan berwarna merah itu kepada Sungjae. Si  _magnae_  segera melepas headset-nya.

“Sepertinya ada yang mau menikah.” kata Eunkwang. “Dan kau diundang.”

Sungjae menatap Eunkwang. “Aku?” tanyanya. “Kau tidak?”

Eunkwang menghela napas. “Mungkin kenalan atau saudaramu?”

Sungjae akhirnya melirik benda berbentuk segi empat yang ada di tangannya itu lalu memutuskan untuk membukanya. Dia membacanya dengan cepat lalu membuangnya ke tempat tidur.

Kaget dengan yang dilakukan Sungjae, Eunkwang mengambil surat itu.

“Tidak usah dibaca,  _Hyung_. Cuma kerjaan orang iseng.” Sungjae mencoba merebutnya kembali ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Tulisan “엄마” (eomma : ibu) di layar ponselnya membuatnya segera mengangkatnya. “ _Ne, eomma_?”

Entah apa yang dia dengar dari seberang yang membuat wajahnya pucat pasi. Eunkwang yang pada saat yang sama membaca isi surat itu pun menatap Sungjae dengan bingung.

* * *

“L, Hoya, ada surat untuk kalian." kata sang manajer Infinite ketika mereka baru saja masuk ke mobil seusai mengisi salah satu acara variety show di negeri gingseng itu.

L—yang memiliki nama asli Kim Myungsoo—mengambil surat dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Hoya—atau Lee Howon—yang kelihatannya sangat antusias.

Mereka segera membuka surat masing-masing. Dan dahi mereka berkerut pada saat bersamaan.

Detik berikutnya, Myungsoo pun melayangkan protes, tepat ketika mobil itu baru saja hendak meluncur. “ _Aish_ ,  _jinjja_.  _Hyung,_ kenapa surat semacam ini masih bisa lolos dari pihak manajemen?” katanya sementara Hoya memutar bola matanya.

Sang manajer bingung. “Apa maksudmu?”

Sang manajer mengambil surat itu dari tangan Myungsoo lalu membacanya. Perubahan ekspresinya pun sama seperti kedua orang itu.

“Kenapa bisa begini?” kata sang manajer bingung. “Aku sudah memeriksanya tadi tapi isinya sama sekali berbeda.”

Baik Myungsoo maupun Hoya menatap manajer mereka dengan heran. Detik berikutnya kedua merasa bahwa manajer mereka sedang bercanda; atau setidaknya berusaha mengerjai mereka.

“Bagaimana mungkin isi surat ini bisa berbeda ketika berada ditanganmu?”  kata keduanya tertawa sinis.

“Yah, jadi kalian mengira aku mengganti isi surat ini?” tukas sang manajer. “Apa kalian pikir surat semacam ini bisa dianggap main-main?”

Sang manajer benar-benar marah karena merasa tidak berbuat salah namun disalahkan. Dengan emosi, dia menginjak pedal gas sehingga mobil itu tersentak maju dengan tiba-tiba, menghempaskan Myungsoo dan Hoya—yang belum sempat mengenakan sabuk pengaman—ke belakang.

“ _Y-yah_ ,  _Hyung_. Pelan-pelan saja.” kata Hoya agak was-was, sambil melirik Myungsoo yang tampaknya acuh tak acuh di sampingnya. “ _Hyung_ ~"

Sang manajer tidak menanggapi dan pada akhirnya kedua anak itu hanya bisa pasrah. Kalau mereka protes, bisa-bisa mereka justru ditinggalkan di jalanan pada tengah malam seperti ini. Jalan yang mereka lalui begitu sepi, nyaris tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Apa jadinya kalau mereka bertemu atau terkena sesuatu yang kurang baik di jalan?

Di sepanjang perjalanan itu mereka jadi berpikir, bagaimana kalau manajer mereka benar-benar tidak sedang berusaha mengerjai mereka?

Keduanya diam-diam memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada orang tua mereka.

 

Dan hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh detik bagi keduanya untuk mendapat jawabannya.

Kedua telepon mereka berdering di saat yang bersamaan, dan itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi ketiga orang yang berada di mobil itu.

“ _Yah_ , telepon kalian sama-sama berdering?” kata sang manajer. “Cepat angkat.”

Kedua anak itu menekan tombol hijau, menempel ponsel ke telinga mereka dan berkata, “ _Ne_?” di waktu yang hampir bersamaan pula.

Namun suara yang keluar dari ponsel mereka spontan membuat bulu kuduk keduanya berdiri dan mata mereka terbelalak.

“Siapa ini? Kenapa telepon ibu saya ada di tangan Anda?” Hoya melempar pertanyaan. Dan ini mengundang perhatian L dan juga manajer mereka. Sepertinya kedua anak itu mendapatkan telepon dari orang yang sama pada saat yang bersamaan, namun dengan nomor telepon yang berbeda.

Entah apa yang dikatakan orang itu sehingga membuat keduanya kelihatan begitu kaget dan ngeri.

Dan tiba-tiba saja keduanya berteriak-teriak, membuat kaget sang manajer yang segera menepikan mobil.

 

Sang manajer bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Myungsoo dan Hoya berteriak-teriak di dalam mobil memanggil-manggil orang tua mereka. Kejadian seperti ini belum pernah terjadi.

“Kalian kenapa?” tanya sang manajer, tidak bisa bergerak dari posisi sebagai pengemudi. Keduanya tidak menjawab karena sibuk mencoba menghubungi ponsel anggota keluarga mereka yang lain sambil menangis.

“ _Hyung_ , cepat kita ke kantor polisi.” kata Hoya panik.

“Ada apa?” Sang manajer dibuat semakin bingung dengan tingkah keduanya.

Hoya memohon dengan suara tersedak. “ _Hyung_ , cepat ke kantor polisi. Mereka menculik orang tuaku.”

“Aku juga.”

“ _MWO_?!  _Nugu_? Bagaimana kalian bisa yakin?”

“Aku mendengar suara mereka di belakang,  _Hyung_.” kata Myungsoo, air matanya sudah mulai mengalir.

“Berarti mereka membawa orang tua kita bersama-sama?” lanjut Hoya.

Menyadari kalau ini adalah masalah serius, sang manajer segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan pun langsung tancap gas menuju kantor polisi terdekat.

 


	2. Prologue 2 : Illusion

“ _Eomma_ , aku keluar sebentar.” kata Yoo Seungho kepada ibunya.

Sang ibu, yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur, bingung. “Mau ke mana malam-malam begini?”

“Besok ulang tahun sutradara. Aku sudah berjanji pada kru yang lain untuk membelikannya kue.”

“Kenapa tidak telpon saja?” tanya ibunya.

“ _Andwaeyo_ , aku harus memilih yang cocok, _Eomma_.” kata Seungho.

“ _Aigoo_ , anak _eomma_ yang perfeksionis. Cepatlah pulang. Besok jadwalmu pagi-pagi, kan?” kata sang ibu sambil mencubit pipi anaknya.

“ _Ne_. _Na kanta_ (Aku pergi).”

Sang ayah keluar dari kamar ketika Seungho pergi. “Mau ke mana dia malam-malam begini?” tanyanya.

“Ada urusan sebentar.” jawab istrinya. “Tidak usah kuatir.”

“Aku tidak kuatir. Aku tahu usianya sudah lebih dari 20 tahun dan dia bisa menjaga diri. Tapi setidaknya dia memberi tahu ke mana dia pergi supaya kita mudah mencarinya.”

Sang istri tersenyum, kenal betul dengan watak suaminya. “Dia pergi mencari kue ulang tahun untuk sutradaranya.” Dia tersenyum geli. “Tuh kan, kau kuatir?”

Sang suami hanya melirik sang istri dengan sebal. Sial, lagi-lagi ketahuan.

 

Yoo Seungho sedang sibuk memilih kue tart mana yang akan dia berikan kepada sutradara ketika teleponnya berbunyi.

“ _Ne, eomma_?” Dia menjawab teleponnya namun matanya tetap masih memilih model kue yang dia inginkan.

Namun suara balasan yang dia dapatkan dari seberang bukan suara ibunya, melainkan bunyi seperti listrik statis. Karena pendengarannya terasa sakit, dia langsung mematikan ponselnya.

“Suara apa itu tadi?” gumamnya pada diri sendiri lalu melanjutkan menimbang-nimbang kue model mana yang seharusnya dia ambil.

 

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian Yoo Seungho tiba kembali di rumahnya. Melihat lampu ruang tamu yang masih menyala, dia mengira sang ibu masih menunggu dirinya. Namun betapa kagetnya dia ketika menemukan ruang tamu mereka begitu berantakan, seperti baru terjadi perampokan.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa rumah itu dalam kondisi sepi. “ _Eomma_! _Abeoji_!” panggilnya. Dia memeriksa setiap ruangan dan tidak menemukan siapa pun. “Mereka tidak mungkin keluar malam-malam begini.”

Sambil berusaha tidak panik, dia melempar pandang ke sekeliling ruang tamu. Dan di saat itulah dia melihat sebuah surat berwarna merah darah tergeletak di atas meja.

Walau ragu, Seungho memutuskan untuk membuka surat itu. Dan apa yang dia baca disana membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan menangis.

* * *

Ji Changwook baru saja hendak memulai syuting ketika sebuah berita gempar datang dari manajernya.

“Wook-ah, ada berita buruk. Mohon maaf, pak sutradara tapi sepertinya syuting harus ditunda. Ada masalah genting.”

Sutradara yang sudah siap-siap di tempatnya langsung naik pitam. “Ada masalah genting apa selain jadwal tayang? Episode ini harus ditayangkan beberapa hari lagi!”

Tapi ekspresi sang manajer yang begitu panik membuat Ji Changwook melontarkan pertanyaannya. “Ada apa, _Hyung_? Kenapa kau pucat begitu?”

Sang manajer menatapnya dengan wajah yang masih pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin.

“Wook-ah, aku barusan mendapat telepon, kita harus segera ke kantor polisi.”

Bahkan sutradara pun tampak terkejut.

“Kenapa? Apa dia berbuat kesalahan?” Justru sang sutradara yang bertanya.

“Tidak. Dia tidak berbuat kesalahan.” jawab manajernya sebelum kembali menghadap Changwook. “Wook-ah, kumohon kau ikut aku segera.”

“Ada apa sebenarnya? Cepatlah sedikit!” teriak sutradara tak sabar.

Manajernya kemudian berbicara dengan suara pelan. “Aku mendapat telepon dari kantor polisi, katanya keluargamu diculik. Kita harus ke sana sekarang.”

“ _MWO_?”

Semua orang di lokasi syuting kaget luar biasa mendengar itu. Ji Changwook sendiri tampaknya telah berubah menjadi patung, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia menduga manajernya sedang main-main. “Ah, _Hyung_. Jangan main-main. Kami sedang kejar tayang.” katanya.

Sang manajer menghela napas, tahu apa yang ada di pikiran artis yang dia kelola itu. “ _Yah_ , Ji Changwook. Aku punya seribu cara untuk mengerjaimu, tapi kau kira aku akan menggunakan cara tidak manusiawi seperti ini?”

Saat itulah dia baru yakin kalau manajernya memang tidak sedang bercanda.

“Si-siapa saja yang diculik?” tanyanya pada akhirnya dengan suara tercekat.

“Wook-ah.” Sang manajer tampak ragu menjawabnya.

Changwook sampai harus memegang kedua pundak manajernya untuk memaksanya bicara.

“Jawab, _Hyung_!”

“Se-semuanya.”

“Maksudmu, ibunya, bapaknya, saudara-saudaranya, termasuk kakek-neneknya?"

“Semua saudara dari ayah dan ibunya beserta seluruh anggota keluarga mereka juga.” Jawaban dari sang manajer langsung membuat kedua kaki Changwook lemas. Dia langsung jatuh begitu saja dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia pasti akan roboh seandainya tidak ada yang menopangnya berdiri tepat pada saat dia akan tumbang.

 

Pada akhirnya syuting drama terbaru Changwook harus ditunda sampai pada waktu yang belum ditentukan. Changwook sendiri akhirnya bergegas berangkat bersama manajernya menuju kantor polisi pusat.

“ _Hyung_ , kapan semuanya terjadi?” tanya Changwook setengah menerawang, sementara mereka dalam perjalanan. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing dan dia sedih sekali. Kondisinya ini sungguh tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk melanjutkan syuting.

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Kau tidurlah sebentar untuk menenangkan diri. Biar aku bangunkan ketika kita sampai. _Arachi_?”

* * *

Perjalanan menuju kantor polisi terasa begitu berat dan melelahkan. Baik dia maupun manajernya bahkan nyaris tidak punya tenaga untuk masuk ke kantor polisi ketika mereka tiba. Keduanya harus menyeret kaki mereka untuk sampai di gedung tempat para polisi berkumpul.

“Ji Changwook-ssi?" sapa petugas yang ada di depan pintu masuk. “Silahkan ikut saya.”

Petugas itu lalu mengantar mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

 

Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika menyadari bahwa bukan dia satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan hampir semuanya berasal dari kalangan artis.

Di pojok ruangan dia melihat ada dua kumpulan anak muda yang masing-masing berusaha menghibur temannya. Agak jauh dari mereka tampak sesosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Mereka pernah bermain film bersama beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lelaki itu duduk membelakangi dirinya tapi dia kenal betul anak itu.

Perlahan, dia mendekati sosok itu.

“Seungho- _ya_?”

Yoo Seungho berbalik, menatap Changwook dengan wajah penuh air mata.

“ _Hyung_.” Seungho langsung berdiri dan memeluk Changwook.

Changwook sendiri agak kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Seungho tapi ada pertanyaan lain yang ada dibenaknya.

“Kenapa kau ada di sini?” tanyanya.

Seungho melepas pelukannya lalu kembali menangis. “Mereka menculik keluargaku, _Hyung_.”

Changwook dan manajernya kaget bukan main.

Sang manajer lalu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Mereka baru sadar kalau dua kelompok anak muda yang ada di sana adalah dari BTOB dan Infinite. “Jangan-jangan...”

“Ya, mereka pun sama.” jawab manajer Seungho. “Anggota keluarga mereka diculik. Semuanya.”

Changwook dan manajernya kembali kaget. “ _Mworagoyo_?”

“ _Hyung_ , jangan-jangan kau juga?” tanya Seungho.

Changwook hanya bisa mengangguk, takut kalau dia menjawab, dia akan ikut menangis.

 

Saat itu ada petugas polisi yang masuk ke ruangan itu. “Ji Changwook-ssi?”

Setelah memisahkan diri dari Seungho dan manajernya, keduanya mendekati petugas itu.

“Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?” tanya Changwook tanpa basa-basi.

“Ini tidak masuk akal tapi menurut keterangan para tetangga, mereka mendengar keributan dari dalam rumah. Itu tidak biasa karena bukan suara keributan karena pertengkaran atau semacamnya. Tapi seperti suara angin ribut yang besar. Ada juga suara-suara seperti barang-barang pecah, jeritan, dan macam-macam lagi.

“Karena begitu hebohnya kejadian itu, sampai-sampai mereka berbondong-bondong keluar rumah. Namun betapa kagetnya mereka ketika mendapati gerbang rumah sudah terbuka dan hancur berkeping-keping. Semua penghuninya pun sudah raib.”

“Apa ada perampok yang masuk?”

“Kami sudah memeriksa, tapi menurut dugaan sementara, tidak. Karena kalau dilihat dari posisinya, gerbang itu dihancurkan bukan dari luar melainkan dari dalam. Yang melakukan ini pasti bukan sembarang orang karena tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menghancurkan gerbang seberat itu sampai jadi serpihan.”

Changwook merasa tersedak. “Bo-boleh aku mengunjungi—?”

“Maaf, Ji Changwook-ssi tapi kami masih dalam proses penyelidikan jadi rumah itu belum boleh dimasuki. Mohon pengertiannya.” Mendadak dia teringat sesuatu. “Ah, kami menemukan surat ancaman ini di tempat kejadian. Ada baiknya kau membacanya. Kami sudah mencoba melakukan berbagai cara terhadap benda itu tapi sama sekali tidak ada jejak apapun di benda ini.”

Setelah menyerahkan undangan yang berada dalam kondisi terbuka dan dimasukkan ke dalam plastik kepada Ji Changwook, petugas itu pun meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan kesedihan itu.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang nun jauh di angkasa, di sebuah stasiun luar angkasa yang keberadaannya tidak terlihat dari bumi, para Penjaga sudah mengetahui kejadian besar yang menimpa para idola-idola itu.

Jika ini kasus penculikan biasa, tentunya akan mereka serahkan ke pihak kepolisian. Namun kasus kali ini sungguh aneh karena penculikan dilakukan dengan skala yang sangat besar. Semua anggota keluarga yang masih hidup semuanya diculik dan disembunyikan entah kemana. Apakah mereka masih hidup atau sudah mati, tidak ada yang tahu.

Ini menjadi kasus penculikan terbesar dan terheboh yang pernah ada namun bagi Penjaga, ini justru sebuah tanda—atau lebih tepatnya ajakan—agar mereka ikut terlibat dalam mengatasinya.

 

Seorang Penjaga laki-laki bergegas masuk ke ruang kendali itu sambil menyibakkan ujung pakaiannya yang agak panjang. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya tinggal seorang wanita paruh baya namun berwajah dan berpenampilan bagaikan seorang wanita berusia 25 tahun.

“Seluruh keluarga dari enam orang idola yang sedang naik daun diculik.” kata profesor Ico yang sedang sibuk menatap monitor, seakan sudah tahu siapa yang masuk. Tangannya ada di dagunya dengan ekspresi penuh kerinduan.

Layar monitor berukuran raksasa hadapannya menampilkan isi undangan merah di tengah dengan foto orang-orang yang keluarganya diculik, seakan dengan menatap foto-foto itu semua masalah bisa terselesaikan.

“Ah~~kenapa anak muda sekarang begitu cakep?”

Sang pendatang berjengit, menatap sang profesor cantik itu dengan sedikit jijik.

“Ingat usia, Nek! Ingat usia!”

“Apa kau bilang? Nenek?!” sang profesor langsung naik pitam.

Lelaki yang baru saja memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan nenek berupaya menghindar dari pukulan sang profesor namun sulit karena tempat duduk mereka sangat berdekatan.

“Stop! Stop!” seru lelaki itu menghentikan serangan-serangan tangan dan kuku sang profesor.

“ _Do you think kidnapping is a joke_? Ini lanjutan dari kejadian kemarin, kau tahu!”

Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat. “Lanjutan…maksudmu ketika ICO mendeteksi pusaran energi negatif di sekitar kota Seoul beberapa tahun lalu?”

“Ya. Ini bukan kasus biasa. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menculik begitu banyak orang dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.” Sang profesor diam sejenak. “ICO, bagaimana dengan laporan dari kepolisian kota Seoul?”

Suara elektronik menjawab pertanyaan itu. “Hingga saat ini laporan penyidikan masih belum lengkap. Masih kurang dari keluarga Ji Changwook.”

“Baiklah. Kalau ada laporan yang masuk, segera beri tahu aku. Tapi kurasa aku bisa menebak dari hasil laporan-laporan sebelumnya.” kata profesor Ico.

“Kalian membobol sistem keamanan kepolisian Korea Selatan?!” pekik Josh. “Kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau ketahuan?”

“Tidak. Kita bekerja sama dengan mereka.” kata profesor Ico mengoreksi. “Untungnya kepala polisi di sana termasuk salah satu orang yang sudah mengetahui Penjaga semenjak lama. Jadi kita bisa rileks tanpa perlu mencari celah membantu anak-anak itu.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Josh, aku mau pergi sebentar membeli kopi. Kau mau titip?”

“Boleh. Ice blended hazelnut latte.”

Sekarang giliran sang profesor yang berjengit. “Kau tahu berapa banyak kalori di dalam minuman itu?”

“Jangan kuatir, Prof. Tubuh ini tidak akan bisa gemuk.”

“ _Do you think health is a joke_?” kata profesor lagi. “ _Well, whatever. It’s your problem. One ice blended Hazelnut Latte comin’ right uuuuppp._ ” Dan dia pun melesat keluar dari ruangan sambil menari-nari.

Josh hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lakunya yang antik. Tapi mendadak lelaki itu sadar sesuatu. “Bukannya Judgment menghapus keberadaan Penjaga dari semua catatan dan ingatan manusia? Bagaimana bisa kepala polisi Korea Selatan tahu keberadaan Penjaga sejak lama?” Semakin dipikir dia semakin bingung. “Yah, setidaknya kita bisa membantu anak-anak itu tanpa harus repot dengan urusan yang kurang penting.”

Dia kembali menekuni layar monitor dan mulai memikirkan yang lain.

“ICO, aku butuh laporan kepolisian.” katanya kepada super komputer yang mereka miliki. “Tapi sebelumnya tolong perjelas isi surat itu monitor dulu.”

Layar monitor memudar, dan lembaran surat yang ada di tengahnya bergerak mendekat, memperlihatkan huruf-hurufnya dengan lebih besar dan jelas. Apa yang tertulis di sana membuat Josh memicingkan matanya dalam kecurigaan.

 

“ _Dengan hormat,_

_Berkenaan dengan surat ini kami hendak mengundang Anda untuk menghadiri pesta VVIP untuk kalangan tertentu yang akan dilaksanakan pada:_

_Tanggal               : XX Mei 2015_

_Pukul                     : 18.00 KST_

_Tempat                :  XXXXXXX, Cheongdam-dong, Korea Selatan_

_Kehadiran Anda akan menentukan nasib semua anggota keluarga yang Anda miliki. Jika Anda masih menginginkan mereka untuk hidup, Anda dipersilahkan untuk hadir lima belas menit sebelum acara dimulai._

_PS. Semua anggota polisi dan wartawan yang akan mendatangi lokasi tidak diijinkan masuk. Bagi yang melanggar akan dilempar keluar.”_

 

Surat yang begitu aneh. Kelihatannya sangat sederhana dengan kata-kata yang sangat sederhana namun tindakan yang dilakukannya sungguh luar biasa. Sebenarnya penculik macam apa yang terlibat di dalam kasus ini? Mungkin dia bisa mendapat sedikit informasi mengenai kejadian ini dari laporan para petugas pemeriksa TKP.

Ketika Josh masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba ICO memberi peringatan bahwa ada hubungan komunikasi yang akan masuk. Setelah mengijinkan ICO untuk memberikan akses, Josh menemukan wajah yang tidak asing bagi dirinya. Dia baru sekali bertemu orang itu, tapi dia tidak akan pernah lupa wajahnya.

“ _Oraenmanieyo_ , Joshua. _Jal jinaesseoyo_?”

Josh tersenyum sumringah. “ _Ne_.”

* * *

“Kyuhyun-ah, surat apa itu?” tanya Donghae ketika melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya terpaku melihat sebuah surat undangan berwarna pink di tangannya.

Hari ini sungguh tidak seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae secara kebetulan memiliki jadwal kosong dan keduanya berada di dorm. Padahal, mengingat jadwal Kyuhyun yang seharusnya sangat padat karena ada kegiatan drama musical, Radio Star, dan kegiatan-kegiatan lain yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya, dia seharusnya tidak di sana saat itu.

“Undangan untuk menyanyi.” jawab Kyuhyun.

“Undangan untuk menyanyi? Di mana?” tanya Donghae heran.

“Cheongdam-dong.” jawab _magnae_ Super Junior itu lalu menyerahkan surat undangan itu kepada Donghae.

Donghae membacanya sebentar lalu menatap Kyuhyun. “Lalu kenapa ekspresimu seperti Siwon kalau lagi sakit kepala?”

Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawab. “Aku hanya merasa aneh.” katanya kemudian.

“ _Waeyo_?”

“Seminggu yang lalu aku baru menanyakan kepada manajer _hyung_ mengenai jadwal kita. Kau tahu sendiri aku harus menata jadwalku agar bisa disesuaikan dengan kegiatan lain.”

Donghae masih bingung dengan arah tujuan pembicaraan Kyuhyun kali ini. “Lalu?”

“Entah bagaimana semenjak undangan ini datang seluruh jadwalku jadi bergeser. Bahkan Radio Star dan yang lain, semuanya bergeser.”

“Begitukah?” tanya Donghae, masih kurang paham dengan apa yang dia maksud. Saat itu, bel dorm mereka berbunyi.

“Aish, susah membicarakannya denganmu. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena Radio Star punya jadwal tayang yang sudah pasti!” tukas Kyuhyun lalu berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih memegang undangan di tangannya.

Donghae kembali menatap undangan itu sejenak. “Kau yakin aku tidak paham? Terutama setelah kejadian di dalam mimpimu waktu itu…” gumamnya.

 

Figur yang terlihat dari kamera pengintai menunjukkan sosok yang Kyuhyun kenal. Awalnya dia agak bimbang karena orang itu seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Tapi karena tahu betul orang itu bukan sembarang orang, akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka kunci elektronik dorm mereka.

Orang itu melangkah masuk ke tempat itu dengan hati-hati.

“Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?” kata Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

“Jadi kau memang benar-benar mengingatku.” kata lelaki itu.

Tentu saja dia kenal dengan lelaki itu. Dia dan Siwon pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun sebelumnya di suatu tempat yang jauh. “ _Yah_ , Wan—“

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lelaki itu telah menempelkan telunjuknya di dahinya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan langsung jatuh pingsan. Tubuhnya yang jatuh lunglai langsung ditangkap oleh lelaki itu sebelum ada anggota tubuhnya yang membentur lantai.

“Kyuhyun-ah, siapa yang da—“ Donghae tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding.

Dia kaget karena melihat Kyuhyun yang jatuh pingsan di pelukan seseorang.

Karena orang yang berada di hadapannya ini terasa asing baginya, dia langsung bertanya. “ _Nuguya_?”

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Tapi tampaknya memperhatikan sesuatu pada diri Donghae.

“Jadi kau juga ingat.” katanya. Dengan satu kaki, dia mengayunkan pintu dorm hingga tertutup.

Insting Donghae mengatakan kalau dirinya sekarang dalam bahaya.

Dia berlari ke dalam, mencoba mencari pertolongan.

Lelaki itu meletakkan Kyuhyun ke lantai dengan hati-hati lalu bergegas mengikuti Donghae.

 

Donghae mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba menelepon polisi tapi suara yang dia dengar di dalam kamar itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

“Percuma saja.”

Entah bagaimana caranya lelaki itu sudah berada di dalam kamar itu!

Dia melangkah mendekati Donghae yang kini meringkuk di depan pintu karena tidak bisa menghindar, terutama ketika lelaki tinggi itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinganya.

“Jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin minta bantuanmu.”

“ _N-nde_??”

* * *

“ _Hyung_ , tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.” kata Choi Siwon setelah menghadiri salah satu acara pembukaan fashion Amerika yang membuka cabangnya di Seoul. Manajernya meneleponnya untuk menanyakan apakah dia butuh tumpangan ataukah tidak, karena anak itu terlalu banyak pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini sehingga kondisinya agak menurun.

Sang manajer menghela napas. “Aku tahu kau sekarang terlalu capek tapi percuma berdebat denganmu. Kalau butuh apa-apa, hubungi aku. _Arachi_?”

“ _Ne_ ~” Dan Choi Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

 

Ketika sampai di apartemennya, ia agak kaget melihat selembar surat berwarna pink yang terlipat rapi di atas meja ruang tamunya. Dia bingung bagaimana surat itu bisa berada di sana. Tapi dari logo yang tergambar di kertas surat itu sepertinya dari UNICEF. Tapi setahunya, surat dari PBB tidak pernah berwarna pink.

Karena merasa tidak ada salahnya membaca isi surat itu, Siwon pun memungutnya lalu membacanya keras-keras.

“Dengan hormat tuan Choi Siwon. Kami meminta kesediaan Anda untuk hadir dalam acara amal yang akan diadakan di xxxxx, Cheongdam-dong pada tanggal XX Mei 2015. Adapun semua sumbangan untuk kegiatan ini akan diserahkan kepada panti-panti asuhan yang berada di Asia Tenggara dan juga Korea Selatan.”

Alis Siwon berkerut. Aneh sekali. Dilihat dari cara penulisannya dan tata cara peletakan kalimat dan formatnya, surat ini memang dari PBB. Tapi kenapa warnanya pink?

Karena tidak mau mengisi otaknya dengan pikiran yang macam-macam, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memikirkannya lagi besok.

Suara Bugsy, anjingnya, membuatnya tersadar kalau ternyata masih ada makhluk lain yang tinggal di sana. Jadi dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak dia bergerak mendekati anjing kesayangannya tersebut dengan maksud hendak bermain dengannya.

Namun suara bel dari pintu sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

Matanya agak membulat ketika tahu siapa yang datang. Dengan segera saja dia membuka pintu apartemennya. Tapi hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk melihat wajah tamunya sebelum tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.


	3. Chp1 - Anathematismus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter awaits XD

Dua orang berpakaian serba necis masuk ke kantor polisi, melewati kerumunan warga dan fans yang kini sudah membanjiri kantor polisi pusat sambil membawa berbagai spanduk dan bentuk-bentuk dukungan lain bagi para idolanya. Dari pakaian yang kedua orang itu kenakan, mereka bagaikan akan pentas di panggung besar tapi tidak ada yang mengenal kedua orang itu. Keduanya diantar oleh petugas menuju ruang khusus untuk menemui para idola yang keluarganya baru saja diculik.

“Siapa orang-orang itu? Dari instansi mana mereka berasal?” tanya salah satu petugas polisi yang ada di kantor itu kepada temannya.

“ _Molla_.” tanggap temannya.

“Aku berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi CIA dan PBB pun akan datang kemari. Kita bakal sibuk. Ini kasus terberat yang harus ditangani oleh kepolisian Korea Selatan. Tidak. Ini kasus terberat yang pernah terjadi di seluruh dunia.”

“Dengan penculikan sebanyak itu? Tentu saja.” Petugas itu menghela napas. “Kapan aku bisa cuti kalau begini caranya?”

* * *

Semua mata secara refleks beralih ke pintu ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Semua penghuninya mengira ada petugas polisi yang datang memberi kabar mengenai keberadaan keluarga mereka namun ternyata yang muncul adalah dua orang yang berpakaian necis. Salah satu diantaranya tampak lebih muda dari yang lainnya.

Kecewa, mereka kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing.

Salah seorang diantara kedua orang itu lalu maju ke tengah ruangan, tampak memeriksa jam tangannya sebentar sebelum angkat bicara.

“ _Yeorobun, annyonghaseo. Jeoneun Han Wan Jin imnida_.”

“Joshua _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_.” kata yang tampak lebih muda.

“Kami sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, dan kami diberi kepercayaan untuk membantu kalian.” kata Wanjin. Dia melempar pandang kepada Josh yang balik menatapnya.

Saat itu pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dan masuklah seseorang yang mereka kenal sebagai kepala polisi. Semua segera memberi hormat kepada orang tua itu.

“Saudara-saudara sekalian, ada yang harus saya katakan.” katanya dengan penuh wibawa. “Kasus ini adalah kasus yang sangat berat, yang saya yakin belum pernah ditangani oleh kepolisian mana pun di dunia.

“Belum pernah terjadi kasus penculikan dalam skala yang besar seperti yang kalian hadapi sekarang. Dan ini mengundang perhatian banyak sekali pihak untuk terlibat di dalamnya. CIA, FBI NCIS, dan berbagai organisasi dari berbagai negara pun ingin ikut terlibat. Walaupun demikian, saya yakin sekali kasus ini tidak akan dapat mereka selesaikan. Ini terjadi di luar kemampuan mereka.

“Nah, kedua orang di depan kalian ini adalah wakil dari sebuah organisasi—apa betul begitu?”

Han Wanjin yang menjawab. “Bisa dikatakan demikian, Pak.”

“ _Ehem_ , singkat kata, mereka akan membantu kami dan juga kalian dalam menyelidiki ini. Dan karena mereka bukan dari pihak kepolisian, mereka akan bisa bergerak dengan lebih leluasa. Saya harap kalian bisa bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan solusi yang tepat untuk masalah ini.” kata sang kepala polisi mengakhiri pidato singkatnya.

 

“Maaf, tapi maksud Anda—“

“Kami akan ikut bersama kalian.” sela Josh tenang.

“Hingga saat ini kami masih belum tahu siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Dan kami juga masih belum mendapatkan kabar apa-apa mengenai keluarga kalian.” jelas Wanjin. “Jadi, untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, ada baiknya untuk sementara waktu kita mengikuti keinginan si penculik.”

Josh melempar pandang tidak nyaman kepada Wanjin sementara yang ditatap masih terus berbicara.

“Sebenarnya, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti menghadiri undangan itu.”

“Kami akan ikut mengawasi dan akan mencoba menyusup bersama dengan kalian. Seandainya itu tidak dapat dilakukan, kami berdua masih punya banyak cara untuk menyusup tanpa ketahuan.”

Kesunyian berlangsung cukup lama di antara mereka.

“Tapi sebelum itu, ada satu hal yang kami minta dari kalian.” kata Josh, mengundang perhatian mereka semua. Ketika yakin semua mata telah mengarah padanya, Josh pun melanjutkan, “Percayalah pada kami.”

“Ya, kalian bisa mempercayai mereka. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain.” tambah kepala polisi. “Sementara kalian memenuhi undangan si penculik, kami akan berusaha keras untuk mencari anggota keluarga kalian.”

Dengan itu, sang kepala polisi pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 

Ada satu yang menjadi perhatian Seungho terhadap kedua orang yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

“Maaf, kalau bukan polisi, dari instansi apakah kalian ini?” tanyanya.

Josh tertawa kecil. Ini sungguh mengagetkan bagi yang lain.

“Kami lebih dari itu.”

* * *

Setelah Josh dan Wanjin pergi, terjadi perbincangan yang mendalam di antara semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

“Aku akan pergi.” kata Myungsoo memulai.

“Aku juga. ” tambah Hoya.

“Ini bisa jadi perangkap untuk kalian. Jangan pergi...” kata Sunggyu. Tiba-tiba dia merasa capek, gejala-gejala jantung lemahnya akan kumat. Yang lain sadar betul akan ini, sehingga mereka membantunya duduk. “Aku tidak apa-apa.” Dia berbalik kepada Myungsoo dan Hoya. “Aku hanya meminta kalian jangan pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksa kalian.”

“ _Mianhae_ , _Hyung_. Kami tidak bisa mempertaruhkan nyawa anggota keluarga kami.” kata Hoya.

Myungsoo dan Hoya memeluk pemimpin mereka itu lalu diam-diam menangis di pundaknya. “ _Arraseo…arrasseo_.” kata Sunggyu, berusaha tegar untuk kedua anak itu.

Sungjong dan Sungyeol ikut menangis juga, turut merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan Myungsoo dan Hoya. Sementara Dongwoo dan Woohyun hanya berdiri di samping mereka, berusaha menahan tangis mereka sendiri.

 

Saat itu Seungho melempar pandang kepada Changwook.

“Bagaimana denganmu?” tanyanya pelan. “Aku pun terpaksa harus pergi.”

Changwook menatap Seungho. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba nalurinya sebagai orang lebih tua muncul. “Ayo kita pergi bersama. Bagaimana jika kau kujemput?”

“Untuk menghadiri karpet merah, aku bisa sendirian. Tapi ini—sesuatu yang mengerikan bagiku dan aku tidak mau sendiri.”

Changwook merangkul pundak Seungho. Dia tidak ingin tersenyum di saat-saat seperti ini, tapi kata-kata Seungho benar-benar sama dengan yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. Dia bagaikan merasa sedang melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri.

“ _Hyung_ , aku merasa seperti ditinggal sendirian.” kata Seungho mulai terisak.

Dan air mata Changwook pun ikut menetes. “Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Seungho- _yah_.”

 

Melihat kejadian di depan matanya, Eunkwang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Peniel dan Sungjae. Dia menoleh ke arah Peniel yang sedari tadi terus-menerus menghapus air matanya.

“Aku tahu kau mau ikut juga.” bisiknya. “Ini masalah keluargamu. Jauh lebih penting dari yang lain.” Dia mengarahkan pandangnya kepada Sungjae yang matanya sudah bengkak. “Sungjae-yah, pergilah dengan Peniel. Kami akan mengantar kalian.”

Minhyuk memeluk Sungjae dan mengusap pundak anak itu ketika dia melepas tangisnya tapi dia tidak berusaha membujuk Sungjae untuk berhenti. “Kau tahu _hyung_ selalu sayang padamu, kan?” bisiknya. “Pergilah, dan kembali dengan selamat.”

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, tepat pada hari pada undangan itu, para wartawan dan masyarakat banyak telah memenuhi luar pagar depan sebuah rumah berukuran sangat besar dan megah di daerah Cheongdam-dong. Rumah itulah yang akan menjadi lokasi dimana 6 orang idola Korea Selatan yang keluarganya diculik diundang untuk menghadiri pesta privat.

Kerumunan warga yang begitu padat tidak berani melewati batas garis polisi karena dijaga ketat. Mereka juga tidak mau memicu amarah para penculik yang bisa saja berakibat fatal bagi wartawan yang mencoba memotret rumah besar itu dari dekat.

Ada yang aneh dengan rumah besar itu. Selain karena halamannya cukup luas, ternyata sang pemilik rumah menggelar sebuah karpet merah hingga ke pintu gerbangnya, menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi banyak orang. Biasanya karpet merah akan digelar di depan pintu masuk namun ini hingga ke depan gerbang. Itu artinya mereka diundang masuk dari  pintu gerbang dan harus menuju ke pintu masuk dengan berjalan kaki.

Mobil mewah Choi Siwon yang tiba-tiba berhenti depan gerbang itu mengundang sejuta tanda tanya dari semua khalayak yang hadir di sana. Siwon sendiri tampaknya tidak begitu menyadari bahwa kehadirannya kali ini sama sekali tidak terduga.

Meski merasa agak aneh, Siwon memantapkan dirinya dan melangkah masuk ke gerbang yang terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Orang kedua yang datang adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dan—sama seperti halnya dengan Siwon—reaksi fans dan pengunjung begitu luar biasa. Kekagetan mereka terhadap kedatangannya terasa tidak biasa di matanya. Tapi sama seperti Siwon, dia pun masuk melalui gerbang yang terbuka dengan sendirinya.

 

Sebuah limo panjang berwarna putih tiba di depan gerbang dan berhenti di sana agak lama.

“Maaf kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kalian.” kata Eunkwang. Ternyata di dalam limosin itu hadir dua kelompok boy group yang sedang naik daun saat itu, BTOB dan Infinite. Mereka duduk agak berdesakan tapi mereka tidak keberatan. Teman mereka lebih butuh perhatian dibandingkan yang lain.

“ _Kogjongmaseyo_. Kami akan menyusup masuk untuk menjaga mereka.” kata Wanjin. Josh mengangguk setuju. Ternyata mereka berdua juga ada di dalam mobil itu.

Ketika semua mata memandang keduanya, mereka hanya tersenyum.

“Kalian lihat saja nanti.” kata Wanjin nyengir. “Kami punya cara tersendiri, meskipun tidak lewat pada pintu depan.”

“Kau tahu, ini seperti menyerahkan mereka masuk ke dalam mulut macan dan kita ikut bersama mereka.” bisik Josh dalam bahasa Indonesia.

“Jauh lebih baik daripada membiarkan mereka masuk sendirian.” balas Wanjin.

“Kau benar. Lagipula, yang satu ini punya potensi. Kita tidak boleh sampai kehilangan dia.”

Wanjin paham yang dimaksud Josh adalah Peniel.

“Bukan satu, tapi beberapa.” Wanjin mengacu kepada beberapa orang lain di dalam mobil itu.

 

“Nah, jaga ekspresi kalian. Jangan murung.” kata Sunggyu kepada Myungsoo dan Hoya. Anggap saja ini kalian menghadiri Inkigayo, _arachi_?”

“Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Myungsoo- _yah_. Kau tampak pucat, bahkan make-up pun tidak bisa menutupinya.” kata  Woohyun. Dia merangkul bahu Myungsoo erat-erat.

Hoya, di sisi lain, berusaha menguatkan hatinya dan menahan emosinya. “ _Kajja_.” katanya dengan mata tertutup. Teman-teman sekelompoknya tahu anak itu sedang ketakutan, tapi dia berusaha kuat.

Ketika Sungyeol membuka pintu, mereka sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Semua orang di dalam mobil keluar menemani keempat anak itu.

Melihat seisi mobil keluar, Seungho dan Changwook yang juga berada di mobil di belakangnya ikut keluar. Josh yang saat itu berada paling dekat dari mereka lalu menyongsong keduanya dan mengantar mereka bergabung bersama yang lain.

Meski memasang tampang tanpa ekspresi, Josh tahu betul kalau keduanya sedang gugup luar biasa. Kemampuan akting mereka ternyata dapat berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

“Tindakan kalian tepat. Jangan tunjukkan kalau kalian sedang takut.” bisiknya.

“ _Nde_.” tanggap keduanya serempak.

 

Setelah memberanikan diri, mereka berdelapan melangkah maju menuju pintu gerbang.

Pintu gerbang itu terbuka secara mekanik, mengijinkan para pengunjungnya untuk masuk.

Keenam anak itu berjalan terlebih dahulu, dengan Wanjin dan Josh berada di belakang untuk mencegah terjadinya sesuatu yang tidak mereka duga.

* * *

Namun sial, sesuatu diluar perhitungan keduanya terjadi. Ketika Josh dan Wanjin mencoba masuk, ada sesuatu—seperti sebuah penghalang tak terlihat—melempar keduanya jauh ke belakang. Untung saja refleks mereka sangat hebat sehingga tidak terpelanting dan berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kaki tanpa cedera di seberang jalan.

Keduanya mencoba menyusul anak-anak itu namun celakanya, gerbang rumah itu pun menutup. Dan palang api muncul menyilang di gerbang itu.

Kejadian ini membuat syok semua orang yang menyaksikannya, termasuk Josh dan Wanjin yang bermaksud mendobrak gerbang itu.

Seluruh jalan geger. Dan Sunggyu langsung jatuh lemas. Kejadian beberapa hari ini sungguh berefek kurang baik untuk jantungnya. Semua anggota BTOB dan Infinite bergegas membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil. Josh sendiri segera ikut masuk.

“Berikan dia ruang untuk bernafas. Jangan berkerumun.” kata Woohyun ketika anak-anak itu berusaha untuk menyadarkan Sunggyu. Dadanya naik turun dan pernapasannya terdengar tidak beraturan.

Josh menerobos kerumunan mereka dan langsung menghampiri Sunggyu.

“Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh melakukan ini, tapi saat ini kita punya pilihan lain.” Tanpa bicara banyak Josh segera bertindak. Dia memutar tangannya sekali hingga menengadah ke atas. Sebuah cahaya keluar dari sana, mengagetkan seisi mobil. Dia lalu meletakkan tangannya itu ke dada Sunggyu.

Kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan ternyata sedikit dapat membantu pola pernapasan dan detak jantung Sunggyu yang agak kacau karena tekanan batin yang baru saja diterimanya. Tak lama, mereka mendengar Sunggyu mendengkur pulas.

Kelegaan pun meliputi seisi limosin itu karena menyadari yang terburuk telah lewat. Mereka benar-benar takjub dengan kemampuan Josh untuk menyembuhkan karena tidak ada manusia yang dapat melakukan itu dengan cara seperti itu.

Dan ternyata tindakan Josh itu ternyata dapat menarik kepercayaan dari anak-anak itu kalau mereka—dia dan Wanjin—bisa mengatasi masalah teman-teman mereka beserta keluarganya.

Eunkwang memegang tangan Josh sehingga lelaki itu melihat kepadanya. “Kuserahkan Peniel dan Sungjae kepadamu.” katanya sambil menatap mata Josh.

Josh mengangguk.

“Tolong Myungsoo dan Hoya juga.” lanjut Dongwoo.

“Pasti.” jawab Josh mantap. Dia lalu segera keluar dari mobil.

“Segera bawa dia ke rumah sakit.” kata Wanjin, mengalihkan perhatian mereka.  “Kemampuan ini hanya dapat mengobati luka fisik dan untuk menstabilkan, tidak untuk penyakit. Dia tetap butuh perawatan medis.” Dia buru-buru menambahkan. “Jangan kuatir mengenai teman-teman kalian. Kami masih punya cara lain untuk masuk.”

“Wanjin! Ayo!” panggil Josh. Wanjin lalu menarik Josh lalu keduanya bergegas berlari mencari tempat yang sepi, sementara limosin putih yang memuat anggota Infinite dan BTOB yang tersisa segera melaju menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu dua anggota BTOB, dua anggota Infinite, Yoo Seungho, dan Ji Changwook yang terjebak di dalam sedang berusaha untuk membuka gerbang dari dalam namun tidak berhasil.

“Bagaimana ini? Wanjin dan Joshua tertinggal di luar.” kata Peniel.

“Mungkin lebih baik kita terus saja ke rumah itu.” Changwook menyarankan dengan pandangan terarah ke rumah megah yang terang benderang di hadapan mereka.

“Kita harus jalan kaki dari sini ke sana?” kata Myungsoo. Dia agak ngeri melihat jarak tempuh dari pintu gerbang ke pintu masuk. “Sunggyu _hyung_ , kau bohong. Ini tidak seperti Inkigayo.” gumamnya pelan.

Seungho menghela napas. “Sepertinya kita memang harus jalan kaki.” Dan dia terlebih dahulu melangkah melewati taman yang sunyi itu menuju rumah megah yang pintu besarnya sedang terbuka lebar.

* * *

Kyuhyun bingung setengah mati. Belum pernah dia mendapat undangan yang aneh seperti ini. Dia harus berjalan kaki dari pintu gerbang ke pintu masuk dan tidak mendapatkan satu orang pun di sana. Bahkan dia belum bertemu dengan seorang pun semenjak menginjakkan kaki ke rumah itu.

Dia memandang sekelilingnya. Semua meja dan kursi tertata rapi bagaikan akan diadakan sebuah pesta besar. Bahkan makanannya pun sudah tersaji dengan rapi. Namun kenapa semuanya kosong? Bahkan para pelayan saja tidak ada.

Dengan hati agak dongkol karena tubuhnya kini sudah mulai berkeringat, dia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga di depan rumah itu sampai alhirnya dia bertemu dengan manusia pertama di sana.

Kyuhyun mengernyit.

“Siwon-ah?”

Yang dipanggil, saat itu tampak seperti sedang kebingungan, langsung berbalik. Alisnya langsung melompat naik setinggi-tingginya sewaktu melihat Kyuhyun.

“Kyu! Sedang apa kau di sini?”

“Aku dipanggil untuk menyanyi di sini.”

Alis Siwon menyatu. “Sejak kapan acara PBB mengundang penyanyi untuk mengisi acara?”

“ _Yah_ , kau kira—tunggu. Kau bilang apa tadi? PBB? Bukannya harusnya ini resepsi pernikahan?”

“ _Mwo_?”

Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah mereka datang ke alamat yang salah. Sementara keduanya bingung apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi, muncullah beberapa orang. Keduanya segera berbalik. Keduanya tahu kalau yang baru datang adalah beberapa artis muda lain. Mereka saling memberi hormat ketika saling berjumpa.

Siwon bergegas mendekati yang lain untuk menanyakan perihal kedatangan mereka di sana.

Setelah mereka menjelaskan bahwa nyawa keluarga mereka akan terancam seandainya mereka tidak datang, Siwon kaget kenapa dia bisa melewatkan hal sebesar ini. Memang jadwalnya yang luar biasa sibuk membuatnya nyaris tidak menonton televisi. Dan dia tidak mendapat informasi dari siapa pun beberapa hari terakhir ini. Celakanya, berita besar yang menghebohkan seluruh dunia terlewatkan olehnya. _Sungguh hebat, Choi Siwon, kau melewatkan semuanya,_ batinnya.

Kyuhyun, di sisi lain, berempati dan mencoba menghibur keenam anak itu atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Dia sudah tahu mengenai masalah ini beberapa hari sebelumnya tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau di sinilah tempat anak-anak itu diundang.

“ _Seonbaenim_ , bagaimana sekarang?” kata Hoya sambil melihat ke dalam rumah. “Kita tidak bisa kembali karena gerbangnya terkunci.”

“ _Mwo_?” Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang kaget.

“ _Ne_ , dan orang yang harusnya bersama kami dilempar keluar ke seberang jalan tadi.”

“Tapi _seonbaenim_ lihat bagaimana mereka mendarat tadi? Mereka pasti sangat ahli sehingga bisa salto seperti itu.” kata Sungjae pelan. Untuk sesaat lamanya masalah keluarganya terlupakan.

“Setidaknya sekarang kita hadapi ini dulu. _Here goes nothing_.” kata Siwon lalu memimpin rombongan itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Pintu masuk tertutup ketika mereka masuk namun mereka membiarkannya.

Desain rumah mewah itu sungguh luar biasa. Tiang-tiang pancang berukuran besar berada di sekeliling ruangan berukuran besar itu, membentuk lingkaran untuk menyangga kubah kaca di atasnya. Di bawahnya, melekat di dinding, terdapat sebuah air mancur kecil dengan sepasang patung kuda emas di kedua sisinya. Rumah itu memiliki tiga lantai ditambah lantai dasar, masing-masing setinggi enam meter.

Kedelapan orang itu takjub melihat barang-barang mahal yang dipajang di setiap sudut rumah mewah itu. Di tengah ruangan terdapat beberapa patung kuda emas yang tampaknya seperti sedang berlari. Di punggung kuda-kuda ini terletak sebuah jam emas berukuran raksasa yang hanya memiliki satu jarum penunjuk. Semua yang melihatnya mengira jam itu rusak karena selain tidak ada penunjuk detik dan menitnya, juga karena arah jarum jam saat itu menunjukkan jam 12. Padahal ketika mereka masuk ke rumah itu hari masih sore, dan di balik jendela terlihat matahari masih tampak kemerahan.

Di sepanjang dinding ada dua belas lukisan, masing-masing enam lukisan di sebelah kiri dan enam lukisan sebelah kanan dinding. Di bawah lukisan terdapat arti dari lukisan itu ditulis dalam bahasa Latin.  

Di dalam ruangan ini pula telah tersaji berbagai macam hidangan yang mengundang selera di sepanjang jalan.

 

“Tempat ini bukan seperti rumah.” kata Peniel.

“Aku setuju. Ini lebih mirip galeri raksasa dibandingkan rumah.” tanggap Changwook.

Kedelapan anak itu berpencar ke arah yang berbeda, karena tertarik pada hal yang berbeda.

Hidung Kyuhyun yang semenjak tadi telah mencium sesuatu yang sangat menggoda selera segera menuju hidangan yang ada dan mulai memilih-milih apa yang akan dia santap. _Karena tidak ada orang kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau aku makan duluan_ , pikirnya dalam hati.

“Yang membuat tempat ini pasti sangat kaya.” kata L sambil memperhatikan patung kuda emas di tengah ruangan. Dia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan patung kuda ini tapi tidak tahu apa.

“Semua lukisan ini tampak mengerikan.” kata Sungjae. Siwon yang berada di sampingnya sampai-sampai mengerutkan dahinya melihat galeri yang begitu menyeramkan. Mereka tidak paham bahasa Latin sehingga mereka tidak tahu artinya.

Setelah melihat dengan lebih teliti, ternyata ada beberapa patung yang tidak biasa berdiri tegak di sekeliling rumah, didirikan di atas pedestal lengkap dengan namanya.

“Cyclops, Chimera, Cleros...” kata Peniel. Alisnya berkerut mendengar nama itu, terdengar asing di telinganya. “ _What is a Cleros_?”

Namun ketika melihat bentuk makhluk itu, dia merasa pernah melihatnya. “Rasanya aku pernah melihat ini.” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

“ _Mworagoyo_?” tanya Seungho. Dia dan Hoya mendekati Peniel.

“ _I think I've seen this one before but I forgot when and_ _where_...” Secara refleks dia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Meski Hoya dan Seungho dapat memahaminya, namun mereka tidak dapat menanggapinya dalam bahasa Inggris.

“Aku juga merasa pernah melihatnya.” Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping, mengagetkan ketiganya. Dia muncul begitu saja bagaikan hantu. “Di mana ya?”

Entah apa yang membuat tangannya tiba-tiba bereaksi sendiri dan menyentuh tulisan Cleros di bawah patungnya tepat ketika mereka mendengar suara lonceng yang berdentang keras dan jarum jam di atas patung kuda berpindah ke angka satu.

Suatu aliran energi tiba-tiba bergerak di seluruh bagian rumah dan menggetarkannya bagaikan gempa. Anak-anak itu sempat panik terjadi gempa dahsyat namun tak lama kemudian getaran itu berhenti. Sebagai gantinya, patung Cleros perlahan-lahan menjadi hidup.

Kaget, Kyuhyun, Peniel, Seungho, dan Hoya, segera berlari mundur sambil berseru-seru kaget, mengundang perhatian yang lain.

 

Sesosok makhluk yang terbuat dari es turun dari pedestal bertuliskan Cleros dan bergerak maju dengan perlahan, mendekati mereka.

Hawa dingin yang keluar dari tubuh makhluk itu menciptakan tiga Cleros lain. Panik, mereka berdelapan berlarian melintasi ruang tengah menuju pintu keluar.

Tepat ketika Cleros melintasi bagian tengah ruangan yang terletak di bawah kubah rumah itu, sebuah sinar kebiruan turun dari atas, menghantam salah satu makhluk itu dan menghancurkan tubuhnya, serta menerbangkan miliaran partikel debu bercampur es ke udara. Munculnya sinar itu begitu tiba-tiba dan efeknya begitu kuat sehingga terdengar bunyi dentuman yang keras sekali.

 

Myungsoo berusaha mengebas debu yang beterbangan agar dia dapat melihat dengan lebih baik. Dia tidak menyangka kalau di balik debu yang tebal itu terdapat salah satu Cleros yang berada dekat sekali dengannya.

Dia bahkan tak sempat berteriak minta tolong dan hanya bisa menjerit sambil menudungi kepalanya ketika makhluk itu mulai mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Dia menunggu, namun hanya bunyi benda bergesek yang dia dengar. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, dan melihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya.

“ICO, aku tidak bisa melihat. Tunjukkan padaku di mana yang lain.” Myungsoo mendengar lelaki itu bicara dalam bahasa yang sepertinya tidak asing di telinganya tapi dia tidak ingat dari negara mana bahasa itu berasal.

“Arah jam 7 jarak dua meter ada Lee Howon, Cleros: 85 sentimeter di arah jam enam darinya.”

Dan lelaki itu melesat, masuk ke dalam debu yang masih beterbangan. Kecepatannya benar-benar membuat Myungsoo terpana sesaat. Dia kemudian sadar harus segera mencari perlindungan.

 

Hoya merasa ada yang melewatinya, memutar dirinya hingga menghadap 180 derajat ke belakang, dan langsung melesat melewatinya. Dia bahkan tak sempat melihat wajah orang itu.

“Arah jam 3, jarak lima meter, Cho Kyuhyun. Cleros: lima puluh sentimeter arah jam sembilan.”

Kyuhyun cuma sempat melihat sesosok makhluk es dalam bayang-bayang sekilas. Sesuatu yang melewatinya sepertinya menebas makhluk itu sehingga terpotong menjadi dua dan langsung lenyap.

“Arah jam 5, jarak tujuh meter, Shin Donggeun. Cleros: satu meter arah jam dua belas.”

Peniel bahkan tak sempat melihat apa-apa karena pada saat itu dia justru sedang membelakangi Cleros dan nyaris diterkam makhluk itu seandainya saja lelaki itu tidak bergegas menerjang monster itu dan menghancurkannya.

“Arah jam 2, jarak sebelas meter, Choi Siwon. Cleros: enam puluh tiga sentimeter arah jam tujuh.”

“Arah jam 4, jarak dua meter, Yoo Seungho. Cleros: empat puluh delapan sentimeter arah jam dua.”

“Arah jam 6, jarak empat meter, Yook Sungjae. Cleros: enam puluh tiga sentimeter arah jam empat.”

“Arah jam 1, jarak dua meter, Ji Changwook. Cleros: satu setengah meter arah jam enam.”

Sementara suara itu memberi instruksi, yang anak-anak itu lihat hanyalah sekilat cahaya yang bergerak ke sana-kemari.

 

“Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya ada berapa banyak Cleros di ruangan ini?”

“Menurut hasil pindai, saat ini ada dua belas.”

“Mereka membelah diri?!”

“Analisisku masih belum menemukan bukti kalau Cleros membelah diri. Tapi berdasarkan kenyataan lapangan, sepertinya itu yang terjadi.”

“Kita tidak bisa begini terus. Ruangan ini juga terlalu banyak debu.”

Ke delapan anak itu hanya mendengar suara percakapan dua orang di ruangan tanpa tahu siapa dan apa yang dibicarakan karena kendala bahasa dan juga karena debu yang beterbangan di ruangan itu tidak kunjung menipis.

Sesuatu yang tidak disangka tiba-tiba terjadi.

Hujan! Ada hujan deras di dalam rumah itu. Ini jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari air pemadam karena rasanya bagaikan hujan di musim semi. Begitu derasnya hujan itu sehingga dalam sekejap saja semua orang basah kuyub, bagaikan tercebur ke dalam kolam.

Setidaknya hujan itu berhasil membuat debu yang begitu tebal menjadi berat sehingga mereka kini bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Selain mereka berdelapan, tampak ada dua orang lain di sana. Salah satunya sama sekali tidak basah, membuat mereka semakin heran.  Josh dan Wanjin yang kini ada di sana, berdiri di antara mereka dan makhluk es yang bernama Cleros itu.

“Wanjin, aku butuh bantuanmu. Makhluk ini berbeda dari biasanya. Dia akan terus membelah diri jika tidak kita musnahkan secara bersamaan.” kata Josh. Pada saat yang sama genangan air dan lumpur yang ada dibawah kaki mereka mengalir menjauh dan mengering dengan cepat, seakan ada yang memerintahnya.

“Ayo!” ajak Wanjin.

Kedua lelaki itu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan, menyerang Cleros dari sisi yang berbeda. Keduanya menendang dua Cleros, melontarkan keduanya ke tengah ruangan hingga bertabrakan dan mengulanginya terhadap Cleros-Cleros yang lain.

Kemampuan kedua orang itu benar-benar berada di luar akal sehat. Mereka seperti sedang bermain sepak bola, namun dengan monster sebagai bolanya. Setelah semuanya terkumpul di tengah, semua Cleros yang menumpuk itu tiba-tiba diam tak bergerak.

Semua yang menyaksikannya benar-benar terpana.

Tapi Josh dan Wanjin justru menatap makhluk es itu dengan curiga. Mereka merasa ada yang tidak beres karena tiba-tiba makhluk itu diam tak bergerak. Wanjin bergegas mengumpulkan semua orang di suatu tempat sementara Josh mengawasi makhluk itu dalam-dalam. Dia berdiri di antara mereka dan makhluk ganjil itu, seakan memberi batas.

Benar saja, tidak sampai tiga menit kemudian semua Cleros melebur menjadi satu, membentuk makhluk yang lebih besar. Bentuknya begitu menjijikkan, bagaikan monster es krim raksasa setengah meleleh dengan banyak belalai tajam di sekeliling tubuhnya.

“ _As I thought_.” Gumamnya sambil menepuk dahinya. Dia melangkah maju dengan santai. “ _Everyone, stand back. This one needs a special treatment_.”

Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya melewati telinga kirinya dan membuat gerakan seperti sedang menggenggam sesuatu.

Entah sudah berapa kali anak-anak itu dibuat kaget semalam-malaman itu, dan kali ini mereka semakin dikejutkan dengan munculnya sebilah pedang secara ajaib di tangan kanan Josh.

Josh mengayunkan pedang itu ke sebelah kanan hingga mengeluarkan bunyi indah bagaikan bunyi tiupan angin.

“ _Ready or not, here I come_!” katanya lalu berlari menerjang makhluk es itu.

Salah satu belalai beku panjang makhluk itu menyerang Josh tapi dia berhasil menahannya dengan pedangnya.

Dia melompat, menaiki belalai itu dengan cepat. Terdengar bunyi gesekan pedang dan detik berikutnya sebagian belalai panjang itu pun putus dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

Belalai lain bergerak cepat hendak menghantamnya dan Josh terpaksa melompat untuk menghindar. Lompatannya sungguh luar biasa, karena dalam sekali lompat dia bisa kembali ke posisinya yang semula sebelum melakukan penyerangan. Padahal jarak dari tempat itu ke monster es krim raksasa itu kira-kira sepuluh meter jauhnya.

“Aku mendeteksi adanya gelombang panas dari dalam monster ini.” Mereka mendengar suara laki-laki lain. Ke delapan anak itu celingukan melihat ke segala arah, mencoba mencari asal suara namun tidak menemukannya.

“Bagaimana mungkin makhluk dingin seperti ini punya panas?” kata Josh.

“Sepertinya itu titik lemahnya.” kata Wanjin dalam bahasa Korea. “Kalau kita bisa menghancurkannya—”

“Kalau bisa, katamu? Apa kau sedang bercanda? Kau lupa pedang apa ini?” kata Josh. “Di mana letaknya, ICO?”

“Ah, benar juga. Dia punya pedang itu.” gumam Wanjin ketika Josh sedang mendapat instruksi bagaimana mengalahkan makhluk ganjil itu.

“Memangnya itu pedang apa?” tanya Peniel ingin tahu. Beberapa orang lain pun mulai mengerumuninya.

“Ah, pedang itu bukan pedang biasa. Pedang  yang sangat berbahaya dan tidak dapat disentuh oleh sembarang orang.” jelas Wanjin. Dia belum sempat bicara panjang lebar ketika sebuah tusukan yang tepat mengenai perut si monster es membuat monster itu meledak, melontarkan gumpalan-gumpalan es dan salju ke segala arah.

Menyadari longsoran salju datang, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan yang lainnya mencoba menghindar. Tapi tindakan itu sia-sia karena pintu depan sudah terkunci dan tidak bisa dibuka. Yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah menudungi kepala mereka dengan tangan mereka sendiri.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau Josh berhasil membuat sebuah perisai tepat pada waktunya, yang menudungi mereka semua sebelum gumpalan-gumpalan dan terjangan salju menimpa dan mencelakai mereka. Namun anak-anak itu tidak melihatnya. Dia membuat sebuah gerakan melempar dengan tangannya dan salju itu semuanya membeku di tempatnya.

 

Mereka satu-persatu membuka mata setelah beberapa saat tidak merasakan terjadi apa-apa. Mereka kaget ketika mendapati salju jauh dari mereka dan berkumpul membentuk dinding seperti kubah rumah orang eskimo.

“ _Gwaenchanhaseyo_?” kata Josh sambil berbalik.

Dia kaget sekali begitu tahu kalau semua orang di sana dalam kondisi basah kuyub dan menggigil kedinginan.

“ _I'm really sorry, guys. I forgot_.”

Dia melangkah melewati mereka satu persatu, menatap mereka sesaat, dan menggosokkan tangannya sedikit ke bahu mereka—seakan mengebaskan debu dari sana.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan tapi secara refleks mereka ikut menggosok bahu mereka sendiri juga. Apa yang mereka rasakan kembali membuat mereka terheran-heran.

Ternyata tubuh dan baju mereka kini telah kering seluruhnya.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan sehingga pakaian bisa begitu cepat kering?_ Tanya mereka dalam hati.

 

Josh berhenti di Peniel, secara tak sadar melempar tersenyum padanya, sebelum mengebaskan kedua bahu anak itu. Baju anak itu pun mengering dalam sekejap mata. Merasa agak aneh karena kepala anak itu masih basah, Josh kembali menggosok kepala anak itu bagaikan menggosok kepala seorang anak kecil. Peniel sendiri tampak tenang-tenang saja dan cukup menikmatinya. 

“Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan itu? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu?” bisik Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

“ _Molla_ ~” tanggap Siwon.

Wanjin, yang punya pendengaran cukup tajam, menghela napas. _Belum saatnya_ , batinnya.

Di sisi lain dia juga mendengar yang lain berbisik hal yang lain. “Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau orang ini begitu dewasa? Tapi wajahnya itu—“

Wanjin kembali menghela napas. Dasar Josh dan wajah _baby-face_ -nya.

 

“Sepertinya apa yang ada di rumah ini cukup berbahaya. Jangan menyentuh apapun yang tidak kalian ketahui.” kata Wanjin pada akhirnya.

“Tapi bagaimana cara kalian masuk? Pintu gerbang bahkan terkunci.” tanya Hoya.

“Kami punya cara tersendiri. Dan, kurasa kalian sudah tahu kalau dia bukan manusia biasa seperti yang kalian lihat.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Maksudku,...dia manusia biasa tapi juga bukan manusia biasa.” Akhirnya Wanjin jadi bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri.

“Kami bisa masuk tapi tidak bisa keluar.” kata Josh menyela. “Dan aku ini manusia biasa, tapi sedikit lebih spesial.”

“Jadi kalian...”

“Sudah kukatakan, kami ingin membantu. Jadi meskipun kalian jatuh ke selokan, diguyur hujan deras, tersandung batu besar, ataupun—”

“ _Yah, yah, yah_ , kenapa semuanya hal-hal yang sial?” sela Kyuhyun dan Josh pun tersenyum geli mendengar berbagai pengandaian yang diungkapkan Wanjin.

“ _A fail parable_ , Wanjin.” katanya sambil terkikik.

“Woah, woah!”

Semua serempak berbalik. tumpukan es yang kini memenuhi hampir seluruh bagian lantai itu mengeluarkan asap hitam tipis sedikit demi sedikit. Awan-awan hitam itu lalu bergerak ke depan, ke satu titik di hadapan mereka, lalu lenyap masuk ke dalam lantai.

“ _What. Was. That_?” kata Josh. Dia mencoba mengintip ke dalam lubang tempat masuknya asap kehitaman tadi.

Tapi sesuatu tiba-tiba bergerak-gerak di bawah kaki mereka, di bekas tempat pertempuran. Josh dan Wanjin segera menyambar Sungjae dan Changwook yang paling dekat dengan sumber getaran dan membawa keduanya dengan melompat langsung ke lantai atas.

Karena sumber getaran sepertinya semakin meluas, Josh dan Wanjin kembali lagi dan membawa enam orang yang tersisa untuk bergabung dengan Sungjae dan Changwook. Begitu cepatnya keadian itu, bahan mereka tidak sempat berkomentar terhadap apa yang baru saja kedua orang itu lakukan pada mereka.

Dari lantai satu mereka semua menyaksikan bagaimana lantai dasar bangunan itu seakan telah berubah menjadi pasir hisap dan menyedot semuanya masuk ke dalamnya dalam bentuk pusaran.

“Ah, kurasa kita tidak bisa keluar lagi dari pintu depan.” kata Josh, sementara anak-anak menatap kejadian itu dengan ngeri.

“Rumah ini seperti _wonder cave_.” kata Kyuhyun. “Sekarang bagaimana kita bisa keluar? Tempat ini megah namun sangat mengerikan.”

“Kita harus berhati-hati dengan apa yang kita pegang.” kata Wanjin. “Ada lagi di antara kalian yang menyentuh sesuatu tadi?”

Dia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan namun mereka menggeleng.

“Bagus. Karena kulihat Cleros menjadi hidup ketika—”

“Bagaimana kau tahu aku yang—“ Kyuhyun tidak sadar mengatakan itu dan secara refeks dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

“Aha, jadi kau yang menyentuhnya, Cho Kyuhyun.”

“ _Omo_! _Omo_!” seru Seungho kaget. Dia menunjuk ke arah pusaran tadi berada.

Beberapa benda tiba-tiba dimuntahkan keluar dari sana dengan bunyi plop besar seperti bunyi sumbat botol yang dilepaskan. Barang-barang yang dimuntahkan keluar itu perlahan-lahan bergeser kembali ke tempatnya yang semula, termasuk patung Cleros yang sempat disentuh Kyuhyun tadi.

Beberapa terlihat sangat kaget, namun bagi Siwon, semuanya bagaikan pertunjukan yang sangat menghibur.

“Rumah macam apa ini?” kata Hoya, juga ikut tertawa.

“Setidaknya kita tahu kalau rumah ini bisa memperbaiki dirinya sendiri.” kata Josh. “Dan sangat berbahaya.”

Wanjin menghela napas. “Dan kita terkunci di dalamnya.” tambahnya.

Kini giliran Josh yang mendesah. “Ada baiknya kita cari baju ganti untuk kalian.” katanya kepada mereka semua. Dia melempar pandang ke arah mereka satu-persatu yang meskipun pakaiannya telah kering namun penuh dengan sisa-sisa lumpur. “Kalian harus segera mandi.”

“Semoga saja ada persediaan baju ganti.”

 

Mereka semua melepas yang jas mereka kenakan dan mengikuti Wanjin dan Josh melintasi lantai satu itu. Di sana ada banyak pintu dan setiap pintu tergantung name-tag di depannya, seperti ruang kerja, kamar mandi, dsb. Semuanya tersusun rapi bagaikan sebuah hotel mewah.

“ _Ee_?”

Semua mata beralih ke Sungjae, yang saat itu berdiri di depan salah satu pintu. Anak itu telah berkeliaran agak jauh dari mereka untuk melihat-lihat.

“Siwon _seonbaenim_ , lihat.” Sungjae menunjuk ke pintu. Ada name-tag bertulis Choi Siwon di sana dalam huruf latin.

“Sepertinya ini kamarmu.” kata Josh terpana. “Yang membangun rumah ini tampaknya sudah mempersiapkan segalanya.”

“Dan ini kamar Kyuhyun _seonbaenim_.” kata Hoya, setelah memperhatikan name-tag yang tertempel di pintu kamar sebelah.

Dan setelah ditelusuri, ternyata pada lantai itu terdapat juga kamar untuk Peniel dan Sungjae, dan di lantai kedua terdapat kamar untuk Hoya dan Myungsoo kemudian kamar Seungho dan Changwook. Dan kamar-kamar itu letaknya berpasang-pasangan dengan jarak dua-dua kamar yang tidak begitu jauh.

Desain interiornya pun berbeda untuk masing-masing orang. Misalnya saja kamar Kyuhyun penuh dengan parfum dan juga game, kamar Siwon penuh dengan berbagai aksesoris mahal. Myungsoo yang suka sekali membaca _manhwa_ , di dalamnya ada sebuah rak buku besar dengan jejeran _manhwa_ yang tersusun rapi. Di kamar Hoya ada sebuah cermin besar bagaikan di studio dansa. Di kamar Peniel ada banyak sekali makanan kecil—Josh dan Wanjin melarang anak itu memakan apapun yang ada di kamar ini. Kamar Sungjae sekilas tampak biasa, namun ternyata ada banyak barang aneh di dalamnya, dan juga game dan film.

Di antara semua kamar itu, yang benar-benar elegan adalah kamar Siwon, Changwook, dan Seungho. Kamar ketiganya kelihatan sederhana namun penuh dengan barang-barang mahal.

Masing-masing kamar itu berukuran raksasa, lebih besar dari sebuah apartemen berkamar empat. Dan semuanya telah lengkap terisi dengan berbagai pakaian hingga sepatu dan aksesoris yang sesuai dengan karakter masing-masing penghuninya.

“Woah, pemilik rumah ini pasti mengenal kita dengan sangat baik.” kata Changwook kagum. “Bahkan cara menata benda-benda juga...” Dia mengagumi barang-barang di kamarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Pernyataan Changwook mengundang tanda tanya baru di kepala Josh, namun saat itu dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sementara waktu karena masih ada satu lantai lagi yang belum mereka lihat. Penasaran, mereka semua memutuskan untuk bersama-sama memeriksanya.

 

Desain lantai tiga agak sedikit berbeda dengan dua lantai sebelumnya. Tempat ini tata letaknya berbeda. Ada empat kamar yang letaknya cukup berjauhan satu sama lain, ditambah dengan satu kamar berukuran yang tampaknya lebih besar di bagian utara, tepat di depan tangga.

Dari kejauhan mereka melihat hanya ada satu kamar yang sama sekali tidak ada name-tag-nya, yakni yang diduga sebagai kamar terbesar itu. Karena kamar tersebut terletak tepat di depan tangga, mereka mencoba masuk. Namun apapun usaha mereka, tidak dapat membuka kamar besar yang kelihatan kosong itu.

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan untuk melihat-lihat kamar yang tersisa. Mereka berpencar menjadi dua kelompok, sebagian ke kiri tangga, sebagian lagi ke kanan.

Saat melewati kamar pertama di kiri dan kanan, mereka melihat isi tulisan name-tag yang tertempel kosong. Dan ketika mereka mencoba membukanya, ternyata isinya juga kosong. Hanya kamar biasa tanpa perabotan sama sekali.

“Ada kamar kosong di sini.” seru Wanjin dari seberang.

“Di sini juga.” balas Josh. “Ini bisa berarti masih ada dua orang lagi yang akan masuk.”

“Bisa juga tidak. Masih ada dua kamar lagi yang belum kita lihat.”

 

Masing-masing kelompok itu berhenti ketika mencapai dua kamar berikut, syok dengan yang tertulis pada name-tag yang terpampang di sana.

“ _Geu mwoya_?” kata Wanjin kaget. “Bagaimana bisa?”

Josh mendengus. “ _Humph_ , _so we have been expected_.”

Karena yang tertulis di name-tag masing-masing adalah Joshua Waterby dan Han Wanjin.


	4. Chp 2 - Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened outside the house?

Kim Sunggyu kini di tempatkan pada sebuah kamar rawat inap di sebuah rumah sakit. Tekanan batin yang diderita semenjak awal kasus penculikan keluarga Myungsoo dan Howon telah mencapai titik tertinggi ketika kedua anak itu pun ikut hilang ke dalam sebuah rumah di kawasan Cheongdam-dong. Hal ini berefek langsung kepada Sunggyu, yang didesas-desuskan memiliki jantung yang lemah.

Namun yang membuat heran para dokter yang menanganinya adalah, walaupun jantung anak itu lemah, tapi detakannya sama sekali tidak melemah; seakan ada alat pacu jantung yang membantunya dan menopangnya sehingga Kim Sunggyu tidak mengalami sesuatu yang mengharuskannya masuk ke ruang ICCU.

Para dokter memberikan penjelasan ini kepada semua anggota Infinite dan mereka semua terpana. Keempat anggota Infinite yang tersisa menduga ini ada hubungannya dengan yang dilakukan oleh Josh beberapa saat sebelum mereka semua membawa Sunggyu ke rumah sakit.

 

Suara pembawa berita dari televisi bergaung di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit ketika Jang Dongwoo dan Lee Minhyuk melintasi ruang tunggu sambil membawa beberapa kaleng minuman dan makanan yang mereka peroleh dari rumah sakit. Keduanya menggunakan perangkat penyamaran ala kadarnya sekedar untuk menghindari para wartawan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari penghuni rumah sakit.

_“Kabut hitam yang menyelubungi rumah mewah di Cheongdam-dong tidak dapat ditembus. Karena kuatir akan keselamatan warga, akhirnya pihak kepolisian memutuskan untuk segera membubarkan massa dan meminta penduduk untuk menjauhi tempat itu._

_Petugas kepolisian juga sudah mencoba menggunakan berbagai alat untuk menembus bahkan mencoba memanjat pagar rumah mewah itu tapi semuanya tidak membawa hasil. Awan gelap yang menutupi tempat itu bagaikan telah menutup semua jalan masuk ke sana._

_Berdasarkan informasi yang kami peroleh, rumah mewah ini bahkan belum ada di sini sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang bisa membangun rumah sebesar dan semegah ini dalam waktu hanya tiga hari._

_Walau demikian, ada dugaan bahwa rumah ini adalah rumah kembar yang mirip seperti yang dimiliki oleh...”_

Dongwoo dan Minhyuk yang merasa tertarik dengan berita yang disiarkan ikut menyimak bersama orang-orang lain di sana. Di layar televisi tampak beberapa orang mencoba menggunakan lampu-lampu dengan watt besar untuk menyinari rumah itu namun tidak ada cahaya yang berhasil menembus kabut hitam yang menyelimuti empat itu.

_“Kabut hitam yang menyelubungi tempat ini bahkan tidak dapat ditembus oleh cahaya lampu yang paling terang yang kami miliki. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di dalam rumah itu?”_

Seruan kompak dari beberapa orang di dekat sang reporter menghentikan kegiatannya. Kamera bergerak ke atas, mengikuti pandangan semua orang. Sepintas ada seberkas sinar dari langit, jatuh ke tengah rumah itu sebelum menghilang. Begitu cepatnya sinar itu sehingga nyaris tidak bisa dilihat jika yang menyaksikannya berkedip di saat yang salah.

Namun setelah beberapa saat menunggu, tidak terjadi sesuatu apa pun terhadap rumah itu.

“Apa itu tadi?” bisik Dongwoo.

“ _Mollayo, seonbae_.” balas Minhyuk. “Tapi semoga saja itu bukan hal yang buruk.” Dia tidak mau memperkeruh suasana dengan berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin saja sinar itu bisa pertanda baik.

“ _Kajja_.” ajak Dongwoo.

Dan kedua orang itu pun menyelinap dan kembali ke ruang rawat inap Kim Sunggyu.

 

Ketika Dongwoo dan Minhyuk masuk, Sunggyu ternyata sudah sadar. Keduanya lalu menyerahkan barang bawaan mereka untuk dibagi-bagikan kepada anggota grup mereka, Infinite dan BTOB yang kesemuanya kini berkerumun di dalam kamar itu.

“Sunggyu _hyung_ butuh istirahat. Lebih baik kita pulang daripada berkerumun seperti ini.” saran Woohyun.

“Tapi manajer kami bilang ada yang ingin bertemu kita di sini.” kata Eunkwang. Meski dari BTOB tidak ada yang sampai jatuh sakit, tapi pikiran Eunkwang masih tertuju pada Peniel dan Sungjae yang terperangkap di dalam rumah misterius.

Seakan tahu kesulitan mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Ketika pintu itu menggeser terbuka, muncullah dua orang laki-laki dengan seorang wanita yang membawa semacam tongkat, berdiri di belakang keduanya. Ketiga orang ini berpakaian serba putih dengan aksen warna dan desain pakaian yang sedikit berbeda. Ketiganya bagaikan akan pentas di panggung karena tampak begitu modis. Tapi siapa mereka, tidak ada yang tahu. Namun dari tampangnya, sepertinya ketiga orang ini bukan orang biasa.

Ada seorang lain yang datang bersama mereka, dan dia bertindak selaku penerjemah bagi ketiganya karena dialah yang menyapa mereka terlebih dahulu. Tapi kenapa fitur orang ini mirip sekali dengan Joshua yang pernah mereka lihat?

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_ , namaku Justin. Mereka ini adalah kawan dari dua orang yang kalian temui sewaktu di kantor polisi beberapa hari lalu. Mereka ada pesan penting untuk kalian.”

Lelaki yang paling depan berbicara sesuatu dan si penerjemah menerjemahkan artinya. “Dia mengatakan bahwa Josh dan Wanjin, dua orang yang bersama teman-teman kalian yang dilempar dari rumah aneh itu sudah berhasil masuk ke dalamnya untuk menyusul teman-teman kalian.”

Entah ini berita bagus atau berita baik untuk mereka. Mereka tidak tahu kemampuan kedua orang itu. Tapi yang dilakukan Josh terhadap Sunggyu di hadapan mereka sesaat sebelum mereka menuju rumah sakit menimbulkan sedikit harapan di hati mereka.

“Jangan kuatir,” kata si penerjemah lagi. “mereka orang-orang terbaik dari kalangan Penjaga. Kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan.”

“Penjaga?”

Beberapa di antara mereka mulai bertanya-tanya siapa itu Penjaga. Tapi sebelum ada yang bicara, tiba-tiba si penerjemah menyela lagi.

“Dia juga ingin memberi tahu kalau mereka sudah hampir menemukan semua anggota keluarga dari teman-teman kalian yang saat ini sedang terperangkap.”

Ini sungguh-sungguh berita baik bagi mereka. Ekspresi mereka yang awalnya murung langsung berganti ceria. Di sisi lain, keempat tamu mereka pun merasa agak sedikit lega melihat perubahan ekspresi itu.

“ _Jeongmalyo_?” tanya Eunkwang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

“ _Ne_.” tanggap Justin. “Tapi sepertinya ada yang harus dilakukan oleh pihak penjaga untuk mereka.” Kali ini dia berbicara dari dirinya sendiri, bukan menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan kepadanya. “Sepertinya mereka tidak akan ingat kejadian buruk ini. Jadi saya mohon jika kalian bertemu dengan mereka, jangan ungkit masalah ini.”

Semua mata melihat ke arahnya saat itu, suasana langsung kembali sunyi.

“ _Waeyo_?” tanya Ilhoon.

“Kejadian ini akan menimbulkan trauma yang mendalam bagi mereka, dan kalian tahu sendiri mereka hampir semuanya terdiri atas orang yang sudah berusia lanjut. Untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan, ingatan mereka mengenai kejadian ini akan dihapus.”

Semua orang menatap mereka dengan horor, dan ini membuat ketiga orang yang berpakaian putih mengernyitkan dahinya.

“Mereka—maksudku, Penjaga bisa melakukan itu?” tanya Changseob.

Mereka sadar betul tidak ada yang bisa menghapus ingatan seseorang. Namun mempertimbangkan apa yang dilakukan Joshua kepada Sunggyu, hal itu mungkin saja.

“Apa kepada kami juga?” lanjut Sungjong.

Justin tersenyum. “Tidak. Aku rasa tidak perlu.” katanya. “Meskipun aku yakin apa yang kalian rasakan sama dengan orang-orang tua itu, tapi kurasa kalian bisa mengatasinya. Alasan lainnya adalah karena kalian adalah kunci untuk masa depan manusia, terlepas dari apakah kalian idola ataukah bukan.” Dan dia tertawa. Ketiga orang berpakaian putih hanya menatapnya dengan melongo.

 

“Apa yang kau katakan kepada mereka?” tanya yang berada paling depan.

“Hanya sedikit kebenaran. Toh mereka juga harus tahu.” tanggap Justin tenang. “Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan pada mereka, Adam?”

“Tidak. Kurasa hanya segitu saja.” Lelaki itu diam sejenak. “Tapi kurasa lebih baik jika mereka tidak terlalu kuatir soal teman-teman mereka. Josh ada di sana, dan aku percaya sepenuhnya kepadanya.”

“Baiklah.” kata Justin. Dia baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan Adam padanya ketika tiba-tiba saja sesuatu seperti asap hitam mulai masuk ke kamar itu dengan cepat.

Mereka semua kaget melihatnya, dan anak-anak itu tampak ketakutan. Dan ternyata asap itu sudah mengelilingi rumah sakit itu begitu rupa dan hampir menutupinya tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

“ _What’s happening_?” seru Adam, tidak kalah kagetnya dengan mereka semua.

Wanita berpakaian putih di belakang mereka dengan santai memukul ujung tongkat yang dibawanya sekali ke lantai. Suara yang dikeluarkannya terdengar bagaikan bunyi gaung lonceng besar yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit.

Dalam sekejap saja asap gelap itu terurai dan lenyap begitu saja dari seluruh bagian bangunan.

“ _It’s a good thing that I’m here_.” kata wanita itu sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

“ _You knew about this_?” tanya Adam kepadanya.

“ _Yes and no. But this darkness will devour everything if we don’t do something_.”

“Sepertinya masalah yang kita hadapi ini lebih rumit dari sekedar penculikan biasa.” kata lelaki berbaju putih yang lain.

Adam berpikir cepat. “Tanyakan kepada mereka apakah dia butuh perawatan intensif ataukah tidak.”

 

“Dokter bilang Sunggyu-ssi harus menginap semalam di sini.” jawab Seungyeol.

Setelah Justin menerjemahkan kata-kata Seungyeol, Adam lalu berkata, “Justin, bisa kau bayarkan biaya rumah sakitnya?” Dia mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. “Kita bawa mereka semua pergi dari sini.”

Si penerjemah, alias Justin, meminta anak-anak itu untuk segera berkemas-kemas karena mereka semua akan dibawa pergi karena tempat itu tidak lagi aman. Justin sendiri akhirnya keluar dari kamar untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit Sunggyu.

“Becca, tolong kau hubungi perusahaan talenta anak-anak ini dan beri tahu mereka. Minta tolong bantuan Donghae kalau perlu.”

Meski tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi nama ‘Donghae’ membuat anak-anak itu berbalik menatap Adam sejenak. Donghae mana yang dia maksudkan? Dugaan awal mereka adalah Lee Donghae dari Super Junior tapi bisa jadi bukan, karena orang yang bernama Donghae cukup banyak di Korea Selatan.

“James,” kata Adam. “kau tahu apa yang kita hadapi?”

“Tidak begitu.” jawab yang bersangkutan pelan. “Tapi kurasa kristal kita bisa untuk mengusirnya.” Dia diam sejenak. “Satu hal yang penting: sepertinya kegelapan di Cheongdam-dong sudah menyebar ke mana-mana di seluruh negeri ini.”

Dan tidak ada seorang pun di ruangan itu yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ekspresi Adam di sana waktu itu.

* * *

Yang terpantau di markas besar Penjaga di stasiun angkasa luar adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

Kegelapan merayap di mana-mana, dan bagian-bagian yang berhasil dikuasainya berubah menjadi kubah-kubah hitam dengan berbagai ukuran.

“Sebenarnya apa yang kita hadapi sekarang? Kenapa begitu banyak bola kegelapan dalam waktu yang begitu singkat?” gumam profesor Ico frustrasi. “Aku butuh informasi.”

“Kenapa tidak tanyakan pada ICO?” tanya seorang wanita berseragam dengan aksen ungu di pakaiannya.

“Semua informasi yang dia miliki tidak bisa membantuku memecahkan sebenarnya apa yang kita hadapi sekarang.” tanggap sang profesor sambil menggerigiti kukunya frustrasi.

“Apa mungkin jawabannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat sederhana namun di saat yang sama adalah sesuatu yang kompleks?” tanggap seorang wanita lain, kali ini dengan aksen pink di bajunya. Dia menatap bola-bola hitam itu dengan mata terpincing.

“Astaga, Mary. Kau sudah terdengar seperti Josh.” kata wanita dengan baju beraksen ungu tadi.

“Oh ya? Maaf. Maaf.” kata Mary tersadar. “Mungkin aku memang sedikit terpengaruh juga.”

“Ya ampun, Mary Heartily! Ingat suami! Ingat suami!” Wanita itu justru semakin menggodanya.

Mary kelihatan tersinggung. “Hei, aku tidak selingkuh, tahu?” katanya. “Aku heran karena kau dan Josh berteman lebih lama dariku tapi tidak terpengaruh gaya berbicaranya, Rachel.”

Rachel menghela napas. “Itu karena dia hanyalah dia.”

“Tapi kurasa Mary benar.” Profesor Ico memotong pembicaraan mereka. “Sepertinya jawabannya bukan berasal dari sesuatu yang bisa kita lihat saja.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Kurasa ada baiknya kita mencari gosip.”

Dan kedua wanita muda itu langsung melongo.

“ _What_? _Excuse me_?”

* * *

“Aku sudah tahu kenapa kegelapan semacam ini bisa menutupi kota ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Aku menduga Doom pasti telah melakukan sesuatu.” kata Justin beberapa jam kemudian di hadapan dua orang lelaki berpakaian serba putih. “Setelah kuselidiki, ternyata dia memasang sesuatu di tempat-dimana-semua-elemen-bertemu. Aku menamai tempat itu _Perdita Terrarum_ (bumi yang hilang).”

Choi Siwon masa depan dan Cho Kyuhyun masa depan menatap Justin dengan alis terangkat.

“Tempat macam apa itu?”

“Josh tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada kalian?”

Keduanya menggeleng. “Bahkan tidak ada di catatan sejarah.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Tempat itu adalah tempat aku menyegel dunia Harry Potter dari Doom dengan menggunakan 7 item yang berasal dari luar dunia mereka namun sudah pernah berada di sana.” kata Justin menjelaskan. “Aku curiga Doom memasang sesuatu di sana supaya ketika kita menghancurkannya, akan menghancurkan segel yang kubuat waktu itu.”

“Lalu bagaimana kami harus bertindak?”

“Temukan empat pedestal di setiap lokasi untuk membuka kuil tempat penyegelan, _the Great Temple of the Lake_. Harus kukatakan, ini misi yang tidak mudah untuk kalian berdua.”

“Kenapa kau tidak bisa membukanya?”

“Pada waktu aku menyegelnya, aku pun sudah memastikan kalau diriku sendiri atau penyihir apa pun tidak dapat masuk ke sana untuk membukanya. Aku tidak akan bisa berada di sana sebelum the _Great Temple of the Lake_ keluar dari danau tengah pulau.”

“Aku paham. Jadi tugas kami untuk mengaktifkan keempat pedestal itu?” tanya Siwon.

“Ya, dan kalian harus menyelidiki apa yang ada di dalam kuil itu. Aku rasa Doom telah meletakkan sesuatu yang tidak baik di sana, dengan maksud untuk menghancurkan segelnya.”

“Bukannya kau bilang dia tidak bisa masuk ke sana?” kata Siwon lagi.

“Dia pasti menggunakan orang lain yang bisa masuk ke sana.” duga Kyuhyun.

“Tepat. Seperti kalian berdua.” kata Justin. Dan dia tampak kaget dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke _the Great Temple of the Lake_. Tiba-tiba saja dia punya firasat buruk. (Author’s note: It’s Daniel!)

Namun Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan yang sedang terlibat percakapan tampaknya tidak menyadari hal ini.

“Dan sementara kalian pergi, aku juga harus pergi. Gilland akan menggantikanku untuk sementara waktu.” kata Justin. Dia menyerahkan sesuatu seperti peluit kepada Siwon. “Ketika kalian tiba di kuil itu, tiuplah ini. Aku akan datang membantu. Tapi ingat, jangan berbuat apapun sebelum aku datang. Mengerti?”

Kedua anak itu hanya menunduk tak menanggapi tapi Justin tahu mereka mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

“Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya kami harus melapor dulu ke Leeteuk _hyung_. Itu artinya untuk sementara kami harus pulang ke dimensi kami terlebih dahulu.” kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun tampak agak penasaran. “Tapi kenapa kau memilih kami? Bukannya banyak Penjaga di sini yang dapat melakukannya? Memang kami yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu Jo- _hyungnim_ tapi—“

“Karena sebenarnya ini juga adalah pertarungan kalian.” jawab Justin. “Mulai sekarang, masa depan dunia akan juga ditentukan oleh kalian, generasi berikutnya.”

* * *

“ _Ei, hyung_ jangan murung begitu.” kata Changsub kepada Eunkwang.

Setelah kejadian di rumah sakit, semua anggota Infinite dan BTOB yang tersisa dipindahkan ke markas Penjaga. Sebulan telah berlalu, namun tampaknya anak-anak itu masih belum tahu sebenarnya ada di mana mereka sekarang.

Pertama kali tiba semua anggota Infinite maupun BTOB takjub melihat interior markas besar Penjaga. Mereka tempat itu sangat luas dan di desain dengan sangat apik dan futuristik. Mereka tidak bisa melihat terlalu banyak hal, tapi sekilas di sana banyak sekali peralatan yang tidak bisa dilihat di mana pun, mungkin kecuali di film-film fiksi sains. Tapi ada temopat-tempat tertentu di markas besar itu yang tidak boleh dimasuki sehingga mereka tidak bisa sembarang bepergian sesuka hati mereka. Profesor Ico, orang yang membangun dan menjalankan tempat itu menjanjikan kalau mereka akan diberi tahu apabila ada kabar mengenai Peniel, Sungjae, Myungsoo, maupun Hoya yang terjebak di dalam rumah mewah di Cheongdam-dong.

Dalam kesehariannya anggota-anggota grup idola itu berusaha memenuhi jadwal yang telah dialokasikan kepada mereka, bolak-balik markas dengan diantar oleh satu atau beberapa Penjaga yang menyamar menjadi bodyguard.

Kini, walaupun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi di markas, tapi tetap saja mereka merasa agak terasing. Suasana tempat itu terasa berbeda dengan di dorm tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

Terutama jika mereka punya jadwal kosong seperti hari ini, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah berkumpul di salah satu kamar dan duduk-duduk dalam kebosanan. Seperti halnya yang terjadi saat itu di mana mereka, terkecuali Minhyuk yang memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan, berkumpul di kamar Eunkwang dan Minhyuk.

Semenjak mereka berpindah ke markas penjaga, Eunkwang seperti kehilangan energinya. Di luar dia tetap berusaha ceria dan tampak masih dapat bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Namun ketika dia kembali, keceriaan dan kekonyolannya seakan lenyap begitu saja dan ini berefek kepada anggota BTOB yang lain. Bahkan Minhyuk, Changsub, Hyunsik, maupun Ilhoon yang mencoba menghiburnya dengan berbuat hal-hal konyol dan lucu di hadapannya tidak mendapatmrespon yang berarti, hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman.

“Aku dengar orang yang bersama Peniel dan Sungjae adalah salah satu yang paling terkenal di sini.” kata Ilhoon melanjutkan. “Siapa namanya? Joshua?”

“ _Jeongmalyo_?” tanya Hyunsik tidak percaya. “Kau tahu dari mana? Bahasa Inggris kita kan cukup parah.”

“ _Aish, hyung_ , kau kira di sini tidak ada orang Korea?” tanya Ilhoon. “Banyak di antara mereka juga fans kita.”

Dan perhatian Eunkwang pun teralih.

“ _Jinjja_?” tanya Changsub.

“ _Jinjjayo_.” tanggap Ilhoon frustrasi karena mereka tidak percaya padanya. “Justru mereka yang menyapaku sewaktu aku ke kafetaria tadi.”

“Apa kata mereka?” tanya Hyunsik ingin tahu.

“Mereka banyak bercerita. Katanya bilang Joshua itu seperti idola di kalangan Penjaga.” jelas Ilhoon.

“Benarkah?” Alis Changsub terangkat. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia agak ragu.

“Aku tanya kenapa, dan mereka bilang kalau dia salah satu yang paling hebat di sini. _Role model_. Banyak yang ingin jadi seperti dia.” Ilhoon berhenti sejenak. “ _Aish_ , makanya jangan di kamar terus. Kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka kalau tidak keluar.”

 

“ _Omo! Omo! Sesange…sesange_ …!!” Minhyuk berlari masuk ke kamar sambil ngos-ngosan. Pintu elektronis membuka secara otomatis untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

“Ada apa, Minhyuk?” tanya Eunkwang.

“ _Hyung_ , kau tahu kita sekarang berada di mana? Astaga, betapa bodohnya kita tidak tahu dari dulu.” tanya Minhyuk. Dia berkeringat namun ekspresinya benar-benar gembira.

“Memangnya kita ada di mana?” tanya Changsub.

Minhyuk menarik tangan Eunkwang sampai dia berdiri. “Ayo! Ayo! Kalian semua akan menyukai ini.” Ketika mereka masih berlambat-lambat, Minhyuk pun berteriak, “ _Ah_ , _PALLI_!”

 

Minhyuk membawa mereka melintasi koridor-koridor yang luas dan ramai dilewati orang. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu kuatir dikeroyok fans karena tempat itu hanya dipenuhi Penjaga yang berasal dari berbagai suku bangsa yang kelihatannya begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sebagian bahkan terlihat terburu-buru membawa beberapa barang dan tumpukan kertas.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya sedang terjadi sesuatu yang genting karena begitu banyaknya bahasa yang tidak mereka mengerti di tempat itu.

“Kalian akan menyukai ini.” kata Minhyuk sambil nyengir ketika dia berhenti di tengah jalan.

“Memangnya ada apa?”

Minhyuk menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di dinding, dan tirai penutup terbuka. Awalnya mereka mengira itu hanyalah dinding, tapi setelah diperhatikan dengan baik, ternyata dinding itu adalah tirai yang disamarkan seperti dinding.

 

Pemandangan yang mereka saksikan sungguh luar biasa, dan berhasil membuat semua teman-temannya melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Mungkin tampang mereka bahkan belum pernah tidak terlihat sebodoh itu sebelumnya.

“ _Mwoya igo_?”

Mereka sekarang menyaksikan bumi dari luar angkasa. Bumi bagaikan sedang mengeluarkan cahaya dan cakrawala sebagai sumber cahayanya. Bulan berada yang berada tak jauh di atas cakrawala.

“Aku belum pernah melihat bulan begitu besaaaarrr…” kata Changsub. “Mungkin bisa dibawa pulang...”

Minhyuk nyengir. “Sudah kubilang, kan?” Tiba-tiba dia memperhatikan sesuatu. “Ah, _Hyung_ , kau ngiler.”

Eunkwang buru-buru mengelap mulutnya. Hyunsik terkikik geli.

“Aish, _Hyung_. Bagaimana bisa kau ngiler dalam kondisi seperti ini?” katanya, masih terkikik.

“ _Mian_ … _mian_ …”

Lain lagi dengan Ilhoon yang menempelkan wajahnya di kaca, mencoba melihat ke bawah, mencoba mencari tahu apakah yang dia lihat ini hanya tipuan belaka.

“E?? Kita berada di luar angkasa??” pekik Changsub kemudian. Dan Hyunsik tambah geli.

“Astaga, Changsub-ah, kau cepat sekali sadarnya.” kata Minhyuk sarkastis. Changsub pun menatap Minhyuk dengan mata yang sungguh-sungguh melebar. Salah satu ekspresinya yang sangat sulit dilakukan karena Changsub bermata sipit. “ _Pabbo_! Aku heran bagaimana kau masih belum sadar kalau kita berada di luar angkasa meski telah melihat bulan. Bukannya kau bilang mau membawa pulang benda itu tadi?”

“Aku kira itu cuma _plushie_.” kata Changsub membela diri, dan Hyunsik kembali terkikik.

Detik berikutnya Eunkwang mengeluarkan jeritan tidak elit dengan ekspresi yang sangat jelek, membuat orang-orang yang melintasi mereka berpikir kalau pemimpin BTOB itu sudah tidak waras.

“Jatuh…jatuh…awas jatuh.” katanya sambil mengangkat-angkat kakinya.

Dan yang lain pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ilhoon bahkan hampir berguling di lantai.

 

“Ah, itu BTOB.” kata salah seorang Penjaga wanita kepada temannya di sampingnya. Keduanya terkikik melihat tingkah laku Eunkwang namun terus berlalu. Tampaknya kedua orang itu berasal dari Korea Selatan. “Mereka lucu, ya?”

Bahkan Ilhoon pun menyenggol Eunkwang untuk menyadarkannya.

Tak lama, muncul dua orang penjaga pria muncul, yang salah satunya tampaknya gugup. Kedua anak itu terbilang masih sangat muda, mungkin sekitar belasan tahun, beberapa tahun lebih muda dari angota BTOB paling muda, Sungjae.

“Yah, santai sedikit. Sudah kubilang, tarik napas dalam-dalam.” kata temannya kepada si gugup.

“Bagaimana bisa?” tanggapnya. “Aku diberi tugas yang mustahil.”

“Aish, bagaimana kau bisa mengejar Joshua seonbaenim kalau sikapmu seperti ini? Ah, aku lupa. Kau juga salah satu fans grup...” Dia berhenti bicara ketika melihat semua anggota BTOB ada di situ dan bergegas menyenggol temannya. “ _Annyeonghaseo_.” Dia membungkuk memberi hormat.

BTOB balas memberi hormat.

“Kalian ada perlu dengan kami?” tanya Eunkwang.

“ _Ne. Jeo neun Jin Taeyang imnida. Mannasseo bangapseumnida._ ”

“ _J-jeo neun Su Hyunwoo imnida. Bangapseumnida_.”

Taeyang lagi-lagi menyenggol Hyunwoo yang masih gugup dengan maksud memaksanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi yang keluar dari mulut Hyunwoo adalah sesuatu yang diluar dugaan Taeyang.

 

“Meski nama kami sama seperti nama anggota Big Bang dan nama aktor, tapi kami sama sekali bukan mereka.” kata Hyunwoo yang latah setelah disenggol Taeyang.

“ _Paboyah_ , mereka bisa lihat itu.” Taeyang menarik napas, menepuk dahinya dalam frustasi.

Semua anggota BTOB mengangkat alis melihat perilaku anak ini, yang menurut mereka luar biasa pemalu, bahkan melebihi Peniel ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu dengannya.

Ketika nama Peniel muncul kepala, mood mereka kembali turun. Ilhoon buru-buru angkat bicara sebelum keadaan bertambah parah.

“Kenapa dia?” tanyanya.

Taeyang menjawab sambil menggosok belakang lehernya. “Ah, dia agak susah bergaul. Dan kami masih terbilang orang baru jadi—“ katanya.

“Ah.”

“Um, kami diberi tugas membawa pesan dari atasan.” kata Taeyang. Dia sempat melempar pandangan sebal kepada Hyunwoo karena seharusnya ini adalah tugasnya.

“Pesan apa?”

“Kami diminta untuk mengantar kalian ke ruang pertemuan…”

“Ah.”

“…bersama anggota Infinite dan Super Junior.”

Kelima anggota BTOB yang tersisa itu tersentak kaget.

“ _Mworagoyo_?” seru mereka kaget. “ _Suju senbaenimdeul do isseo_?”

“ _Ne_. bahkan mereka sudah datang lebih dulu.”

* * *

Ketidakhadiran Myungsoo dan Hoya benar-benar membuat Sunggyu sakit kepala. Jadwal Infinite yang padat tidak dapat dibatalkan begitu saja meskipun mereka kini telah pindah lokasi ke markas Penjaga. Dan dia harus mencari cara menemukan member lain untuk mengganti posisi Myungsoo dan Hoya. Gawatnya, kegiatan Infinite H terpaksa harus berhenti sementara waktu, padahal Dongwoo dan Hoya masih mendapat banyak sekali undangan wawancara dan variety show.

Secara teknis, mereka kehilangan salah satu vokal dan rapper sekaligus dancer terbaik mereka. Dan Sunggyu memutuskan untuk tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya dibandingkan terus-menerus bersedih. Dia tidak mau terlihat sakit ketika kedua anak itu kembali.

“Sunggyu _Hyung_ , istirahat dulu.” kata Sungyeol. Sejak tadi dia menatap pemimpin mereka itu dengan kuatir. “Kuambilkan minum. Kau mau apa, _Hyung_?”

“Apa saja.” jawab Sunggyu tanpa melirik sama sekali ke arahnya.

Menghela napas pelan, Sungyeol pun melangkah keluar dari kamar menuju kafetaria.

 

Kini giliran Sunggyu yang menghela napas, memijit bagian hidung di antara kedua matanya. Sesibuk apa pun dia, dia tetap tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa sedihnya karena Hoya dan Myungsoo. Namun karena merasa bahwa masih ada empat orang lagi yang berada di bawah pengawasannya, dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya itu kepada yang lain, terutama Sungyeol. Karena anak itu bisa menangis dan membuat suasana hatinya semakin sedih.

Sunggyu memutuskan untuk meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit sambil menunggu Sungyeol kembali.

Dongwoo mendadak masuk ke kamar sambil membawa dua orang asing bersamanya. Ketiganya asyik bercakap-cakap dan salah satu dari kedua anak itu tampak malu-malu.

“Aih, jangan seperti itu, Hyunwoo-ah. Nanti kita ke sana bareng, arra? Kau juga ikut, Taeyang.” Dongwoo melirik ke arah Sunggyu. Kedua anak itu membungkuk kepada Sunggyu. “Ah, _Hyung_. Di mana yang lain?” tanyanya.

“Sungyeol sedang mengambil minum, Woohyun dan Sungjong sedang berkeliling.” jawab Sunggyu. “Ada apa?”

“Kami diminta untuk mengantar kalian ke ruang pertemuan.” tanggap Taeyang.

“Ruang pertemuan? Ada apa?”

“Um...tampaknya profesor menemukan sesuatu mengenai teman-teman Anda.”

“ _Mworagoyo_? _Jeongmal_?” Sunggyu langsung terlihat bersemangat. Dia pun langsung lari keluar kamar. “Woohyun-ah~!!! Sungjong-ah~”

Dongwoo terkekeh. “Belum pernah aku melihat Sunggyu _hyung_ seperti itu.”

===========================

 

Bagi yang penasaran mengenai tata telak ruang di rumah misterius, berikut gambaran kasar  
(warning : extremely rough sketch)


	5. Chp 3 - Weirdness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's double update...

Setelah ketujuh orang yang sempat basah kuyup itu mandi dan berganti pakaian, mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga di lantai dasar.

Awalnya mereka semua takut menginjakkan kaki di sana mengingat lantai itu sempat berubah terjadi pasir isap. Tapi setelah dipastikan oleh Josh dan Wanjin bahwa lantai dasar telah kembali seperti lantai biasa, mereka semua akhirnya jadi berani untuk duduk-duduk di sana sambil berbincang-bincang akrab, sekedar untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Josh duduk dengan kaki yang menginjak meja, memainkan kursi yang sedang didudukinya seperti kursi ayun. Kelihatannya tingkahnya itu kurang sopan, tapi dia kali ini memilih acuh. Toh, walaupun mengayun dalam diam tapi otaknya sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa keluar dari tempat berbahaya itu secepat mungkin.

 

Han Wanjin berjalan berkeliling ruangan dan berinteraksi dengan anak-anak itu. Wanjin yang ceria ternyata dapat sedikit membantu mereka untuk melupakan sejenak masalah yang kini mereka hadapi bersama.

“Jangan kuatir.” kata Wanjin. Semua, kecuali Josh yang sengaja memisahkan diri agar bisa berpikir, berkumpul di dekatnya. “Aku yakin sebentar lagi Penjaga akan menemukan keluarga kalian.”

“Penjaga? Siapa itu?” tanya Changwook.

Wanjin menunjuk Josh. “Dia salah satunya. Mereka sangat ahli dalam memecahkan kasus seperti ini. Masih ada banyak teman-temannya yang lain, jadi jangan kuatir.”

Suasana kembali sunyi. Mata Wanjin berkelana ke seluruh arah dan mendapatkan ekspresi tidak percaya dari anak-anak itu. Dia terkikik geli. “Kalian tidak percaya? Teknologi yang dimiliki Penjaga seratus hingga dua ratus tahun lebih awal dari teknologi yang kalian ketahui sekarang. Kalau masalah mencari orang, mereka dapat melakukannya dengan cepat meskipun penculiknya sangat lihai dalam melakukannya.”

“ _Jeongmalyo_?” kata Myungsoo berharap. Dia memegang tengkuknya yang terasa tegang karena masalah keluarga dan juga masalah yang kini harus dia hadapi.

“Satu hal yang kalian harus ketahui mengenai diriku: aku tidak pernah bohong.” kata Wanjin. Meski mengundang keraguan di hati yang lain, tapi dia tidak peduli. “Sekarang harus kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini. Serahkan masalah keluarga kalian kepada Penjaga.”

Tiba-tiba dia merasa bagaikan ada yang mengawasinya namun tidak ada orang lain di sana selain mereka. Ekor matanya menemukan sesuatu yang kelihatannya mencurigakan di langit-langit. Otaknya bekerja cepat.

“Sebenarnya kalian itu apa?” tanya Seungho penasaran.

“Ya, kau ini siapa?” sambung Josh dari seberang ruangan, membuat semua mata beralih kepadanya. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Josh bisa mendengar mereka dari jarak sejauh itu.

Dua pertanyaan itu memiliki tujuan yang berbeda. Yang Seungho maksudkan adalah mengenai identitas Penjaga—karena dia mengira Wanjin juga adalah seorang Penjaga, sementara yang Josh maksudkan adalah identitas asli Wanjin.

Wanjin menatap Josh. “Aku?” Dia berpikir sejenak. “ _You can say that I’m a Guardian’s Angel_.”

“ _A…what_?” ceplos Peniel bingung. Anak itu sedari tadi cuma bercanda ringan dengan Sungjae tapi kata-kata Wanjin membuatnya bereaksi.

Mereka tahu dengan istilah _Guardian Angel_ atau Malaikat Pelindung, tapi mereka belum pernah mendengar istilah _Guardian’s Angel_ atau Malaikat dari Penjaga. Bahkan Josh sendiri pun tidak pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya.

“Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kita punya masalah yang lebih penting.” Dengan itu, Wanjin melangkah meninggalkan yang lain dan berdiri di samping Josh untuk berbincang-bincang dengannya.

 

“Apaan barusan itu?” tanya Changwook tidak mengerti.

“Aku tidak mengerti.” kata Seungho tiba-tiba, mengundang perhatian yang lain. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam pikirannya. “Kenapa yang diundang paksa cuma laki-laki?”

Sunyi lama. Mereka masing-masing berusaha memutar otak.

“Ah, jangan-jangan kita diundang oleh seorang fans berat.” kata Sungjae seadanya. Semua mata sekarang berpindah kepadanya, meminta penjelasan atas pernyataannya barusan. “ _Um_ , _seonbaenimdeul_ lihat saja. Seungho-ssi dan Changwook-ssi, Siwon-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi, L-ssi dan Hoya-ssi, lalu aku dan Peniel _hyung_. Masa itu tidak memicu sesuatu?”

Semua alis terangkat. Magnae BTOB yang baru beranjak dewasa ini sepertinya ada benar juga.

Tapi Siwon justru tertawa, walaupun kedengarannya gugup. “Ah, yang benar saja. Masa cuma karena alasan seperti itu?”

“Maksudmu kita berhadapan dengan fans kita yang menyukai—“ Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mau melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia memutar bola matanya dan mulai bergerak menjauh dari Siwon.

“Ah,” hanya itu tanggapan Myungsoo dan Hoya yang duduk bersebelahan. Keduanya saling tatap sejenak sebelum serempak bergeser ke arah yang berlawanan, saling menjauhi.

“Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Kim Myungsoo.” kata Hoya, setengah bercanda.

“Siapa yang mau dekat-dekat denganmu.” balas Myungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Hoya.

Di sisi lain, Peniel dan Sungjae malah tambah dekat. Dekat dalam arti, Sungjae memaksa menggandeng lengan Peniel dan menariknya dekat-dekat. Dia bahkan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Peniel dan tersenyum lebar.

Seungho dan Changwook yang melihat perilaku yang lain justru malah tertawa keras-keras.

“Ouw, kenapa kau tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku?” kata Siwon kepada Kyuhyun sambil mencoba merangkulnya.

“Minggir! Minggir!” kata Kyuhyun sambil mengebaskan tangannya, mencoba menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari pinggangnya. Siwon tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

 

“ _MWOOO_?” Suara Josh disertai dengan bunyi benda berat jatuh sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Semuanya serempak menoleh dan menemukan bahwa Josh kini telah jatuh dengan kursinya ke belakang. Kakinya bergerak-gerak di udara, berusaha mencari tempat berpijak.

Ledakan tawa tidak terbendung lagi. Semua begitu geli melihat posisi Josh yang sangat lucu di mata mereka. Untung saja dia dalam posisi membelakangi mereka atau mungkin mereka bisa mati hanya karena ditatap oleh lelaki itu. Sungguh lucu melihat seorang yang kelihatan begitu gagah dan terampil dalam bertarung bisa jatuh dari kursinya hanya karena kaget.

Josh berdiri—masih memunggungi mereka—dan dengan kedua tangan di pinggang, dia berteriak kepada Wanjin. “ _Neo micheosso_??!!”

Menyadari ada yang serius sedang terjadi, tawa itu pun mereda perlahan walaupun kikik-kikik seru masih terdengar dari beberapa orang.

“Kenapa kita harus melakukan itu?? _Waeeee_??” Laki-laki itu lalu menampar-nampar bahu Wanjin yang sedang dalam posisi setengah jongkok dengan kedua lengannya di atas meja.

“ _Ap-appho_!” Protes Wanjin menggosok tempat Josh memukulnya. “Bukannya pernah saat bersama Dong Bang Shin Ki dulu?”

Kata “Dong Bang Shin Ki” membuat antena di kuping mereka, terutama Myungsoo langsung berdiri. Anak itu pengagum berat grup senior itu.

“Itu karena situasi!!!! Situasi!!!”

Wanjin memasang tampang polos. “Kau lupa kita sekarang dalam situasi seperti apa?” katanya. “Tidak usah kuatir. Itu memang sifat alamimu.”

Josh memutar bola matanya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menggerutu dan mendengus marah.

 

“Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?” tanya Hoya dari seberang ruangan.

“Aku hanya memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dia lakukan.” Wanjin menjawab dengan senyuman.

“Kalau biasa dia lakukan, dia tidak akan semarah itu.” kata Seungho.

“Kalian pikir dia benar-benar marah?” tanya Wanjin lagi.

Yang lain mengangguk serempak.

“ _He seems pretty angry to me_.” kata Peniel tak sadar berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang sangat dikuasainya.

“ _Nah, he’s just shy_.” Wanjin mengoreksi dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

 

Kepala Josh bagaikan ada bara api di atasnya. Dia melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kamarnya sambil menggerutu mengenai ide Wanjin yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting karena saat itu mereka seharusnya memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat itu. Dia juga menggerutu bagaimana miripnya Wanjin dengan Gilland, kembaran dirinya yang, menurutnya, adalah kembaran yang menurutnya konyol. Dia tidak segan-segan mengungkapkan bahwa Gilland itu konyol karena toh Gilland adalah dirinya sendiri tapi berasal dari dimensi yang lain, sama halnya dengan Justin.

Josh masih terus menggerutu hingga dia memijakkan kakinya di lantai tiga rumah itu.

Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat membuatnya berhenti di tempatnya. Dari posisinya sekarang dia berusaha melihat sekeliling. Seharusnya tidak ada siapa pun di rumah ini selain mereka bersepuluh tapi kenapa dia merasa seperti sedang diawasi?

Perlahan namun pasti, dia akhirnya sadar kalau di rumah itu terpasang CCTV. Orang macam apa yang meskipun menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi untuk menjebak mereka di dalam rumah tapi masih menggunakan CCTV?

Pura-pura tidak peduli, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya.

 

Josh bermaksud mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lain karena semenjak tadi dia belum mandi dan juga belum berganti pakaian. Tapi perasaan bahwa dia sedang diawasi membuatnya tidak nyaman sehingga dia berhenti di depan lemari pakaiannya. Ternyata di dalam kamar pun ada CCTV.

Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pemilik rumah ini? Bahkan hingga sekarang mereka tidak tahu keinginan sang pemilik rumah terhadap anak-anak itu.

Tapi masalah CCTV menurutnya bukanlah masalah yang terlalu penting karena, dia merasa, ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam rumah itu. Pertempuran yang belum lama ini harus dia lakukan untuk melawan Cleros dan juga asap hitam yang keluar dari sisa-sisa tubuh Cleros tadi juga menambah panjang daftar hal-hal yang harus dia selidiki.

Semenjak awal dia sudah tahu ada ‘sesuatu’ di dalam rumah ini. Tapi ada juga suatu perasaan aneh yang lain di sini. Sayangnya, dia belum dapat memastikan apa itu.

Josh lalu akhirnya memilih untuk mandi dan bergegas kembali turun menemui sembilan orang itu.

 

Ketika kembali ke lantai bawah, dia menemukan kalau semua orang yang tadinya berada di ruang keluarga sudah pindah ke ruang makan dan duduk rapi di meja makan.

“Sedang apa kalian di sini?” tanyanya spontan.

Wanjin keluar dari dapur membawa sebuah nampan kue yang tampaknya baru saja matang. Dari bau yang dikeluarkannya, tampaknya kue ini lezat. “Mereka kelaparan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu.” katanya. “Karena waktunya sudah mendekati waktunya makan malam, aku cuma bisa bikin kue sederhana ini sekedar untuk menahan lapar sejenak.”

Mata Josh memicing. “Membuat kue seperti ini butuh waktu. Kapan kau membuatnya?” tanyanya.

“Beberapa saat setelah kita menemukan kamar kita tadi.” Wanjin memotong kue itu dengan hati-hati dan menyerahkannya kepada mereka masing-masing sepotong besar. “Kuharap ini bisa tahan sampai waktunya makan malam nanti.”

“ _You can cook_?” seru Josh kaget, mewakili semua orang yang ada di sana.

“ _What do you mean, I can cook? Of course, I can_!” tanggap Wanjin sengit, merasa diremehkan. “ _I’m currently preparing five dishes, you know_?”

Bahkan Peniel sampai mengangkat lima jari dan melihat bolak-balik antara telapak tangannya dan ke arah Josh dan Wanjin. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya dalam waktu singkat?

Sungjae yang sama sekali tidak paham bahasa Inggris menggigit kuenya dengan perasaan bahagia. “ _Mashita_ ~”

Mendengar suara Sungjae, yang lain ikut mencobanya. Dan tanggapan mereka pun sama. Bahagia.

 

Josh menghela napas. “Kalau kau menyiapkan makanan, kuharap kau menyiapkan porsi yang cukup. _There are three food monsters here._ ”

“ _Food monsters_? Siapa?”

“Dia!” Josh menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan tegas, membuat yang bersangkutan melonjak kaget. “Dia!” Dia menunjuk ke arah Myungsoo, yang secara tak sadar mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Dan dia!” Terakhir dia menunjuk ke Peniel, nyaris membuat anak itu tersedak. “Ah, dan Peniel juga suka sekali dengan makanan ringan, terutama yang berbau Amerika, permen karet, atau coklat. Buatkan saja makanan yang rendah kalori dan gula.”

Peniel yang mendengarnya langsung menunduk dengan muka merah karena malu.

“ _Yah_! _Yah_! Kau kira aku ini apa? Pembantu?” protes Wanjin.

Josh menatap Wanjin dengan sangar. “Ini idemu, jadi lakukan dengan baik. Jangan macam-macam.” katanya sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Di luar dugaan, wajah Wanjin berubah cerah. “Jadi kau menyetujui proposalku?” Lelaki itu berniat memeluknya untuk menciumnya tapi Josh sudah siap. Entah dari mana dia mendapat sebuah tongkat yang langsung ditunjukkannya ke Wanjin bagaikan menghunus pedang ke lehernya. Tentu saja reaksi ini membuat Wanjin langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

Josh menggerakkan ujung tongkat itu, memberi isyarat bagi Wanjin untuk segera pergi.

Dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat, Wanjin kembali ke dapur. Siwon, Seungho, dan Changwook menyembunyikan tawa dibalik tangan mereka.

 

Josh menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya di atas meja dan menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. “Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini? Aish!” Dia menggebrak meja dengan kedua tinjunya tanpa menggunakan tenaga, membuat yang lain melonjak.

Menyadari suasana tiba-tiba diam, dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat matanya membesar.

Yang lain ternyata melongo melihat reaksinya. Bahkan kue di tangan Sungjae yang sudah setengah jalan menuju mulutnya pun sampai terlupakan. Mulut anak itu, mulut Seungho, dan juga mulut Hoya bahkan terbuka tanpa ketiganya sadari. Sementara bola mata Siwon bagaikan akan keluar dari tempatnya, sama seperti yang lain; mematung di tempat duduk mereka dengan mata terbelalak.

Josh mengangkat alis. “ _Hellllloooooo_?? _Anybody home_?” Dia melambai ke arah mereka.

Kedelapannya tersadar dan melanjutkan acara makan kue sambil berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Josh kembali menghela napas. “Oh, astaga. Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada yang terjadi di Corona.” gumamnya. “Aku bertemu dengan orang aneh semua.”

 

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali lalu mulai berbicara, memberi pengumuman. “Oke semuanya, tolong dengarkan. Karena kita sudah terlanjur berada di dalam rumah ini, kurasa ada baiknya kita membiasakan diri dengan tempat ini.”

Semua mata memandang ke arah Josh, bingung apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan.

Tampaknya ini akan menjadi petualangan yang panjang dan melelahkan bagi mereka semua.

“ _Let’s play house_.” katanya kemudian, spontan membuat Siwon dan Peniel tersedak.

* * *

“Ah, capeknya.” kata Henry sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dorm Super Junior. Semenjak semua anggota Super Junior diungsikan suasana tempat itu bagaikan kuburan, sepi dan gelap.

Henry sendiri sebenarnya ikut diungsikan, namun karena ada kegiatan yang harus dia penuhi, dengan terpaksa dia harus meninggalkan markas Penjaga. Saat itu dia kembali ke dorm untuk mengambil barang yang dititipkannya ke Leeteuk beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Henry duduk beristirahat lalu menyalakan televisi. Siaran pertama yang muncul menarik perhatiannya.

“ _Kami beritakan bahwa kini semua korban penculikan dari beberapa idola negeri ini semuanya telah ditemukan dan dikembalikan ke rumahnya._ ” kata reporter wanita itu. “ _Namun hingga kini kami tidak dapat mengorek informasi dari mereka terkait kejadian tersebut. Menurut keterangan yang kami dapatkan, semua korban terkesan agak linglung dan merasa bahwa penculikan hanyalah lelucon yang dibuat-buat. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak pernah bepergian ke mana pun selama empat puluh hari ini dan selalu berada di dalam rumah. Apakah trauma yang sangat parah telah mempengaruhi ingatan mereka? Berikut hasil wawancara kami dengan ahli_ —“

Ponsel Henry tiba-tiba berbunyi.

“ _Ne_ , Leeteuk _Hyung_?”

“Kau di mana?” Suara Leeteuk menyapanya dari seberang. Dia terdengar agak panik.

“Aku baru tiba di dorm. Aku akan mengambil barangnya dan akan segera kembali ke sana.” jawab Henry.

“Cepatlah ambil barang itu dan langsung kembali ke mari. Aku menguatirkanmu.” 

“ _Ne, ne, arraseo_.” Henry mematikan ponselnya dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Dia baru saja meluruskan badannya ketika mendengar suara bagaikan bunyi mesin penyedot debu.

 

Detik berikutnya, yang terdengar hanyalah suara televisi yang masih menyala dan getaran ponsel Henry yang baru saja jatuh ke lantai.


	6. Chp 4 - Missing

Rumah mewah nan misterius di kawasan Cheongdam-dong meninggalkan banyak cerita dan desas-desus di sekitarnya semenjak kejadian menghilangnya beberapa anggota dari grup-grup penyanyi di negeri gingseng itu.

Dan ikut menghilangnya dua orang dari grup idola Super Junior, yakni Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun  membawa pukulan tersendiri kepada Leeteuk, pemimpin Super Junior. Namun, Donghae beserta anggota Super Junior yang lain selalu berada di sisinya untuk menguatkan dan membesarkan hatinya, meski di antara mereka, Lee Donghae-lah yang menjadi penghibur yang efektif bagi Leeteuk.

“ _Hyung_ , ayo kita ke kafetaria. Di sana mereka punya _tteokbokki_.” bujuk Donghae.

“Kau pergi saja. Akutidak lapar.”

Leeteuk tidak ada bedanya dengan Eunkwang. Di luar, ketika kamera dan mata semua orang melihat, dia adalah Leeteuk yang biasa, ceria, dan murah senyum. Tapi ketika dia kembali ke markas, dia kembali menjadi Leeteuk yang murung.

Bahkan tak jarang dia melakukan kesalahan dalam hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya sudah biasa dia lakukan. Dan ini membuat yang lain sangat prihatin terhadapnya.

Setelah kejadian mengenaskan yang menimpanya di tahun sebelumnya memberi pukulan berat baginya, sekarang dia juga harus kehilangan dua anggotanya yang sudah merupakan bagian dari keluarga barunya. Bagaimana jika dia harus kehilangan mereka untuk selama-lamanya? Dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk memikirkan apa akibatnya pada dirinya.

Donghae, sebagai _dongsaeng_ yang sangat sayang kepada _hyung_ -nya itu, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghibur pemimpin Super Junior itu sebisa mungkin sehingga dia sendiri nyaris kehabisan akal. Donghae tahu betul semua orang bergantung padanya untuk menguatkan Leeteuk, meskipun anggota Super Junior yang lain juga membantunya. Secara tidak langsung dia merasa bertanggung jawab karena dia adalah satu-satunya di antara mereka saat ini yang ‘ingat’.

Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Leeteuk. Tapi reaksi Leeteuk barusan membuatnya seperti hilang harapan.

“ _Hyung_ , jangan begini terus.” katanya sedih. “Bagaimana nanti jika Siwon dan Kyuhyun pulang dan melihat kondisimu seperti ini? Kau sangat jarang makan, tidur apalagi.” Dia menunduk, menghapus air matanya yang mulai meleleh. Dalam hatinya dia sudah sangat putus asa dengan pemimpin mereka itu. “Kau tidak peduli dengan kami lagi, _Hyung_?”

Kata-kata Donghae barusan berhasil menyentak sesuatu dalam benak Leeteuk. Dia teringat ayah Donghae telah menitipkan anak itu kepadanya sebelum dia meninggal. Dia masih punya tanggung jawab terhadap teman-temannya yang lain. Dia masih punya tanggung jawab kepada ELF. Masih banyak yang harus dia perhatikan.

“Kau benar.” Dia menarik kepala Donghae ke bahunya dan mengusap kepala anak itu dengan sayang. “Aku tidak boleh seperti ini ketika mereka kembali.”

“Kau telah mempercayakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun ke Jo- _hyung_ dulu, jangan terlalu kuatir. Aku yakin dia pasti melindungi mereka.” Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Donghae tanpa dia sadari. Detik berikutnya matanya membulat kaget.

Leeteuk berhenti mengusap kepala Donghae. Alisnya berkerut. “Aku mempercayakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun kepada siapa? Siapa itu Jo- _hyung_?”

Donghae gelagapan. Dia yakin sekali ingatan Leeteuk mengenai semua kejadian yang mereka alami bersama Penjaga telah hilang, dan dia tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Percuma saja membicarakan sebuah ingatan yang telah hilang. Dia harus memikirkan cara untuk mengelak.

“ _Geu ge_ ~”

“ _Silhaehamnida_ ~” Suara orang mengetok pintu dari luar menyelamatkan Donghae tepat pada waktunya. Dia langsung beranjak dan menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu geser kamar mereka.

Dua penjaga yang tampak asing dan masih sangat muda berdiri di hadapan Donghae; yang satu kelihatannya sangat ceria, sementara yang lain terkesan malu-malu. Menyadari ada tamu, Leeteuk pun berdiri untuk menyambut mereka.

“ _Jeo neun_ Jin Taeyang _imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida_.”

“Su Hyunwoo _imnida_. _Choeum poepkesseuminda. Bangapseumnida._ ”

Kedua anak itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

“Kami datang untuk memberi tahu kalau semua anggota Super Junior diharapkan berkumpul di ruang pertemuan.”

“Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?” tanya Donghae was-was.

“Tampaknya profesor menemukan sesuatu yang penting. Kami juga tidak tahu.” jawab Taeyang.

“ _Hyung_ , biar mereka mengantarmu ke ruang pertemuan. Aku akan mencari yang lain, nanti kami menyusul.” Dan Donghae buru-buru keluar.

“ _Ch-chogi_ …” Taeyang berusaha menghentikan Donghae namun terlambat karena yang bersangkutan sudah menghilang di balik pintu dengan cepat.

Meski bingung dengan tingkah laku Donghae, Leeteuk pada akhirnya meminta kedua anak itu untuk mengantarnya ke ruang pertemuan dan membiarkan mereka berjalan duluan.

“Kalian dari Korea?” tanya Leeteuk kepada mereka. _Satu pertanyaan bodoh, Park Jungsu_ , batinnya. Dia menduga karena sudah terlalu lama tidak aktif dalam kegiatan MC dan yang lainnya sehingga kemampuannya menurun drastis.

Untungnya, kedua anak itu tampak tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan yang tampaknya bodoh itu.

“ _Ne_.” jawab Taeyang tegas. “Kami baru masuk kemari tahun ini.”

“Apa ada prosedur khusus untuk bisa berada di sini?” tanya Leeteuk ingin tahu.

Kedua anak itu saling bertukar pandang.

Hyunwoo memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. “Um…sebenarnya mirip seperti casting untuk menjadi trainee di perusahaan talenta.” katanya pelan. “Kami ditanyai, dan apakah kami ingin ikut atau tidak. Tidak ada paksaan sama sekali.”

“Dan kalau ingin ikut, kami diberi tahu mengenai apa saja kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Apa yang akan kami hadapi dan segala risikonya.”

“Risiko?” ulang Leeteuk.

Hyunwoo menatap Taeyang lagi, dan Taeyang yang menjawab. “Um, itu bukan menjadi hak kami untuk memberitahukannya, tapi kami melakukan ini untuk banyak orang.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kami melakukan ini bukan untuk mendapatkan penghasilan yang besar atau untuk menjadi terkenal.” kata Hyunwoo. Anak itu lalu tersenyum lebar sekali, hingga membuat Leeteuk sendiri terpana melihatnya. Senyum seorang anak remaja yang terlihat begitu tulus dan murni. “Kami melakukannya karena kami cinta keluarga kami.”

Dan setelah itu Leeteuk tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang Hyunwoo maksudkan. Dia tidak ingin terkenal dan bukan karena masalah uang, meskipun Leeteuk yakin Penjaga mendapat bayaran yang tidak sedikit; dia melakukannya karena keluarganya. Sesuatu hal yang mewah bagi Leeteuk.

“Tunggu dulu. Memangnya Donghae-ssi tahu di mana ruang pertemuan?” gumam Taeyang bingung kepada Hyunwoo kemudian.

Hyunwoo mengangkat bahu. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah sesuatu yang lain. “Profesor bisa menggunakan ICO untuk memberi pengumuman. Kenapa kita yang harus jalan berkeliling untuk memberi tahu semua orang?”

Taeyang mendelik kepada Hyunwoo. “ _Yah_ ~apa kau tidak tahu yang disebut sebagai masa orientasi?”

Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Leeteuk tidak merasa geli seperti itu. Tingkah kedua anak baru ini ternyata mampu membuat perhatiannya.

* * *

“Ada hal yang harus kukatakan kepada kalian semua, seperti janjiku pada kalian dulu.” kata profesor Ico ketika masuk ke ruang pertemuan bersama beberapa Penjaga wanita dan pria.

Semua anggota Super Junior, Infinite, dan BTOB telah hadir di sana beberapa menit sebelumnya. Bagi semua personil grup idola itu, semua Penjaga wanita dan pria yang ada di hadapan mereka ini kelihatan masih muda namun aura dan wibawanya sungguh berbeda bahkan dengan mereka yang tergolong sebagai orang-orang yang menjadi idola masyarakat internasional.

Profesor Ico mengambil tempat duduk di depan mereka.

“Pertama-tama, aku harus memberi tahu kalian kalau semua anggota keluarga Yoo Seungho, Ji Changwook, Shin Donggeun, Yook Sungjae, Lee Howon, dan Kim Myungsoo telah kami selamatkan.”

Terdengar seruan kelegaan di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Dengan diselamatkannya seluruh anggota keluarga anak-anak itu, berarti secara tidak langsung telah menghilangkan separuh kekuatiran mereka yang telah berlangsung selama sebulan lebih.

Tapi bagaimana dengan anggota grup mereka yang masih terjebak di dalam sana?

“Meskipun seluruh anggota keluarga mereka telah diselamatkan, tapi ingatan mereka harus kami hapus.” lanjut profesor Ico. Ini sontak mengundang perhatian seisi ruangan, terkecuali para Penjaga yang tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan pemberitahuan ini.

“ _Waeyo_?” tanya Yesung.

“Aish, kau ini benar-benar...Trauma! Trauma!” tukas Heechul. “Mereka sudah termasuk tua untuk bisa bertahan dengan trauma seperti itu. Apa kau ingin mereka cepat mati?”

“Benar.” kata sang profesor setuju. “Karena itu, aku minta kalian untuk tidak menyinggung kejadian ini kepada mereka, seandainya kalian bertemu. Saat ini, yang mereka ketahui hanyalah anak-anak mereka terjebak di dalam sebuah rumah dan tidak bisa keluar.”

Dalam hati anak-anak itu setuju, meskipun yang mereka lakukan hanyalah duduk dan menatap meja.

 

“Bagaimana dengan awan hitam itu?” tanya Leeteuk.

“Bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu sendiri? Apa ada kabar tentang mereka?” tambah Rachel.

Akhirnya ada dari antara Penjaga sendiri yang menanyakannya.

Sejenak, profesor menatap semua orang yang ada di sana. “Kurasa ada baiknya kalian semua melihat ini.” Sebuah panel transparan terbuka di hadapannya.

Kemunculan panel ini mengundang perhatian semua khalayak lain di ruangan itu—yang tampak kagum dengan kecanggihan teknologinya, terkecuali para Penjaga yang sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini.

Profesor cantik itu menekan sebuah tombol di panel itu. Sebuah layar transparan muncul di atas kepalanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah rekaman, tampaknya seperti dari CCTV. Namun siapa dan apa, masih belum terlihat jelas.

“ICO, dengan sedikit bantuan dari beberapa Penjaga, berhasil menembus ke CCTV di rumah aneh itu dan mendapat sedikit apa yang ada di sana. Inilah hasilnya.”

 

Meski seperti mengalami gangguan statik, layar menunjukkan seseorang sedang berlari mengejar seseorang dengan membawa sepotong kayu berkeliling ruangan. Dari gelagatnya, sepertinya si pengejar itu adalah Josh dan yang dikejar adalah Wanjin. Ada dua orang yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari keduanya sambil memegang kepala mereka. Mereka tampak seperti Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Di dekta keduanya ada Sungjae yang tampak keheranan, Peniel yang tampak bingung antara mencoba menolong dan menyaksikan adegan kejar-kejaran di hadapannya, Seungho dan Changwook yang sedang berlutut di depan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, serta Myungsoo yang menatap tingkah laku Josh dengan penuh takjub, dan Hoya yang tampaknya cemas dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka saat itu.

Josh membanting potongan kayu yang ada di tangannya lalu bergerak ke arah yang lain. Dengan dibantu yang lain, kedua lelaki itu ditidurkan di lantai berdampingan, sementara Josh duduk bersila di atas kepala mereka.

Dia meletakkan jarinya di dahi mereka dengan ekspresi serius. Tak lama, Siwon serta Kyuhyun berhenti meronta kesakitan dan menjadi lebih tenang.

Josh melempar pandangan sengit ke arah pintu dan berteriak sesuatu kepada Wanjin, yang tampaknya mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu.

 

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.” jawab sang profesor. “Tapi perhatikan tanggalnya.”

Saat itulah semua orang baru menyadari tanggal yang tertera di hasil rekaman itu. Bahkan para Penjaga kelihatan kaget.

“ _Omo_!” seru Changsub kaget. “Tiga bulan dari sekarang?”

“Apa ada yang main-main dengan waktu di CCTV?”

“Itu mustahil. Kami baru mendapatkan ini beberapa jam yang lalu.” kata profesor lagi. “Dan lihat ini. Ini kami dapatkan beberapa menit setelah mendapatkan yang pertama.”

Mereka menyaksikan teman-teman mereka tampak panik ketika makhluk dari es bergerak ke arah mereka, terutama Kyuhyun, Peniel, Seungho, dan Hoya, yang berada di depan makhluk itu. Keempatnya  segera berlari mundur. Walaupun di CCTV itu tidak ada suaranya, namun tampaknya keempatnya berseru-seru karena itu berhasil mengundang perhatian yang lain.

Sesosok makhluk yang terbuat dari es turun dari pedestal bergerak maju dengan perlahan, mendekati mereka. Hawa dingin yang keluar dari tubuh makhluk itu menciptakan tiga makhluk es lain. Panik, mereka berdelapan berlarian melintasi ruang tengah menuju pintu keluar.

Tepat ketika makhluk es itu melintasi bagian tengah ruangan yang terletak di bawah kubah rumah itu, sebuah sinar kebiruan turun dari atas, menghantam salah satu makhluk itu dan menghancurkan tubuhnya, serta menerbangkan miliaran partikel debu bercampur es ke udara.

 

“Kalian perhatikan tanggalnya, hanya beberapa saat setelah mereka menghilang masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dan yang ini adalah yang terakhir kami dapatkan.”

Apa yang mereka lihat berikutnya membuat mereka terbelalak.

 

Josh berada di depan, dengan pedangnya yang terhunus dipegang kedua tangannya, seakan membelah sesuatu yang gelap yang menyerang mereka dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Di belakangnya semua orang berkumpul, terkecuali Wanjin yang tidak terlihat di mana. Ekspresi teman-teman mereka tampak sudah begitu berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya. Mereka terlihat lebih serius, dan tenang.

Dan tanggal yang ada di sana bahkan menunjukkan waktu sebelum video yang kedua.

Yang membuat semua penontonnya terpana adalah, ekspresi semua orang yang terkesan sangat berbeda. Mereka dalam kondisi terperangkap tapi ekspresi mereka mengatakan yang lain; seakan-akan mereka semua sedang berjuang bersama Josh.

Pakaian mereka semuanya putih dan tampak seragam, meski dengan sedikit perbedaan di sana-sini.

“Berdasarkan hasil analisis, pakaian yang mereka kenakan memiliki bahan yang sama.” kata profesor. “Dan bahan itu tidak mungkin ada di dalam sana.”

Semua orang menatap profesor cantik yang menatap balik mereka dengan serius. Bukannya semua pakaian itu sama, meskipun ada perbedaan kualitas bahannya. Dan ini mengundang tanda tanya lain.

“Bukannya semua pakaian itu sama?” kata Kangin.

“Tidak.” kata profesor Ico. “Tidak untuk ini.”

Salah seorang Penjaga laki-laki menatap sang profesor dengan alis berkerut. Penjaga ini memiliki aksen warna hijau di baju putihnya. “Jangan-jangan maksudmu…”

Profesor menatap balik lelaki itu. “Ya. Pakaian itu sama seperti yang kalian kenakan saat ini.” Dia berbalik menatap yang lain. “Pakaian itu dikenakan khusus oleh Penjaga untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari bahaya. Pakaian yang didesain khusus dengan teknologi tinggi yang kelihatannya seperti bahan biasa namun jauh lebih ringan dan jauh lebih kuat dari baja.”

Dan seisi ruangan itu menatap sang profesor dengan terpana. Mereka baru tahu kalau pakaian semacam itu ada di dunia ini.

“Kalau tidak bisa ada di tempat seperti itu berarti—“

“Ada yang mengambilnya kemari.”

Dan itu membuat seisi ruangan menahan napas sementara sang profesor membiarkan semua orang berdiskusi.

“Pertanyaannya siapa?”

“Dan bagaimana?”

“Dan kalau dia bisa keluar, kenapa dia tidak membawa yang lain keluar sekalian?”

Pertanyaan yang terakhir membuat semua orang buntu. Namun tampaknya tidak dengan sang profesor.

“Aku yakin kalian pasti kaget dengan ekspresi teman-teman kalian di bagian video yang terakhir.” katanya kepada seisi ruangan. Dan mereka semua setuju. “Jika diurutkan berdasarkan waktu yang ada di dalam video, perubahan ekspresi ini sangatlah tidak mungkin karena mereka tidak sedang syuting drama.

“Jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa penggalan video yang ketiga ini sebenarnya kejadian yang seharusnya terjadi setelah dua video sebelumnya terjadi, meskipun waktu yang tertera menunjukkan waktu sebelum semuanya terjadi.”

“Tunggu dulu. Ketiga video ini muncul berurutan?” tanya salah satu Penjaga di sana.

“Ya. Ini dalam satu rekaman.” jawab profesor. “Dan sudah aku tes berkali-kali dan hasil temuanku selalu sama. Tampaknya ada terjadi distorsi waktu di tempat itu.

“Ini sekaligus memecahkan misteri kenapa tidak ada yang bisa menembus awan hitam itu.”

Tapi penjelasan ini justru membuat beberapa Penjaga wanita tampak memucat.

“Ini pasti sihir yang tidak biasa dan sangat membutuhkan banyak tenaga, tapi masalahnya tidak mungkin sihir bisa menahan Josh di tempat seperti itu.”

“Waktunya tidak sesuai, berarti terjadi kekacauan waktu di dalam sana.”

“Tidak sinkron-nya waktu bisa berarti masalah besar.”

“Tapi tempat model macam ini tidak mungkin tercipta begitu saja.” kata yang lain. “Seperti ruang khusus…”

“Dan yang bisa menciptakan ruang seperti itu hanyalah paradoks waktu.”

Beberapa di antara para Penjaga itu tampak kaget dengan hasil diskusi mereka sendiri, dan ini mengundang perhatian tamu-tamu yang lain di ruangan itu. Semua Penjaga dan juga profesor teringat akan sebuah kejadian yang bisa menimbulkan paradoks waktu dan ruang.

“ _Oh, my goodness. Oh, boy_. _This is BAD. Really BAD!_ ” keluh salah satunya, nyaris histeris. Profesor Ico pun ikut berjengit.

“ _The Echoes of Time_.” gumam semua Penjaga serempak. Dan semua Penjaga di ruangan itu bagaikan baru disambar petir di siang bolong.

 

“Setidaknya sekarang kita tahu sesuatu.” Kata-kata profesor kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka. “Teman-teman kalian sedang berjuang untuk keluar dari sana, jadi kuharap kalian di sini juga tidak menyerah.”

“Tunggu dulu.” sela Ilhoon. Dia mulai menghitung dengan jarinya, ingin memastikan kalau ingatannya tidak salah. “Yang masuk di dalam ada sepuluh orang. Kenapa yang terlihat sebelas orang?”

Profesor tersentak kaget. “Kau benar.” katanya. “Kalau ditambah Han Wanjin, jumlahnya harusnya jadi sepuluh bukan dua belas. Siapa dua orang lagi?”

“ICO, coba kau perbesar gambar ini. Perjelas wajah-wajah mereka.”

Dengan kemampuan mengolah data ICO yang luar biasa, dalam waktu singkat gambar yang sulit dilihat pun menjadi lebih jelas.

Hyunsik mulai menghitung. “Yoo Seungho- _ssi_ , Peniel, Joshua, itu Sungjae, lalu Hoya _seonbaenim_ , Ji Changwook- _ssi_ , Myungsoo _seonbaenim_ , Siwon seonbaenim, Kyuhyun seonbaenim…”

Dua orang berikutnya membuat seluruh ruang pertemuan kaget.

“Wajah itu. _Maldo andwae._ Henry?!”

“Dan apa itu…Im Siwan?!” 

Ruang pertemuan langsung gempar.

“Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk?”

Dengan tangan gemetar, Leeteuk segera menghubungi Henry yang saat itu masih berada di luar markas. Anak itu keluar dari markas karena ada kegiatan. Rencananya dia akan singgah di dorm Super Junior untuk mengambil barang.

Telepon itu diangkat setelah dua kali bunyi dering.

“ _Ne, Leeteuk Hyung_?” Henry menjawab dari seberang.

Betapa leganya Leeteuk ketika mendengar suara _magnae_ Super Junior-M itu.

“Kau di mana?” Leeteuk tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak panik.

“ _Aku baru tiba di dorm. Aku akan mengambil barangnya dan akan segera kembali ke sana_.” jawab Henry.

“Cepatlah ambil barang itu dan langsung kembali ke mari. Aku menguatirkanmu.” 

“ _Ne, ne, arraseo_.” Henry mematikan ponselnya.

Belum semenit hubungan telepon itu putus, Leeteuk kembali merasa tidak tenang. Jadi dia kembali mencoba menghubunginya sekali lagi.

Tapi kali ini teleponnya tidak diangkat sama sekali. Dia mencobanya sekali lagi tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

“ _Hyung_ , kau pucat.” kata Ryeowook, merasa gelagat Leeteuk agak aneh.

“Coba kalian hubungi Henry.” kata Leeteuk panik. “Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi.”

Dan alis profesor Ico yang berada di depan pun langsung berkerut. Dia bergegas mengutus seseorang untuk mencari Henry Lau di dorm Super Junior.

Dalam sepuluh menit, dipastikan Henry Lau telah menghilang dari dorm Super Junior.

* * *

Di sisi lain, semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah megah nan misterius di Cheongdam-dong tersebut justru sedang sangat bosan. Semuanya mengira mereka baru sehari di dalam sana padahal pada kenyataannya, mereka telah terkurung hampir empat puluh satu hari lamanya.

 

“Sudah berapa lama kita berada di rumah ini?” tanya Myungsoo.

Sekarang kedelapan anak itu berkumpul di ruang keluarga yang besar dan sangat megah. ada sebuah piano hitam di tengah ruangan dan dua set sofa di sebelah kiri-kanan piano itu, dan posisinya lebih men dekati jendela. Karena ada dua set sofa di sana, anak-anak itu secara tidak sadar membagi diri atas dua kelompok.

“Kalau dilihat dari sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela, sepertinya baru sehari.” kata Changwook. Dia lalu melirik jam tangannya. “Jam tangan ini sama sekali tidak jalan. Apa rusak, ya? Oh, astaga. Aku bosan sekali. Rumah ini sangat besar tapi aku tidak tahu ada tempat fitness di sini ataukah tidak.”

“Dan kita juga dilarang keluyuran sembarangan.” kata Myungsoo lagi.

“Sampai sekarang kita juga tidak tahu apa maunya orang yang mengurung kita di sini.” kata Kyuhyun sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

“Bagaimana kalau kita bantu Josh untuk mencari jalan keluar?” ajak Peniel. “Sepertinya agak sulit kalau dia sendirian.”

“Kalau kita tahu apa sebenarnya yang dia cari sih, boleh saja.” kata Kyuhyun, mengembungkan pipinya lagi. “Kita bahkan dilarang menyentuh barang-barang sembarangan.”

“Ah, tapi aku benar-benar bosan.” keluh Changwook lagi.

“ _Nado_.” kata yang lain kompak sambil menghela napas.

 

Di sisi lain berkumpul Hoya, Siwon, Sungjae, dan Seungho. Berbeda dengan kelompok yang sebelumnya, kelompok ini malah sedang asyik bercanda satu sama lain. Sungjae dan Siwon saling bergantian mengatakan lelucon-lelucon yang mengocok perut. Dan rasa-rasanya belum pernah di acara apapun mereka melihat Seungho tertawa sampai berguling di sofa.

Siwon sendiri tampak akrab dengan Seungho. Meskipun Siwon adalah orang yang supel, namun Kyuhyun merasa dia dekat dengan anak itu karena dulu pernah beradu akting dengannya ketika Seungho masih kecil dan Siwon pun masih sangat muda.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun pun menanggapi, “Kita di sini bagaikan kelompok malam dan mereka kelompok siang.”

“Apa maksudmu, _seonbaenim_?” tanya Myungsoo.

“Kita kelompok murung dan di sana kelompok ceria.”

Setelah melihat kondisi kedua kelompok itu, mereka baru paham. “Ah.” kata mereka kompak.

“Sungjae memang selalu bisa mencerahkan suasana.” Peniel tersenyum lebar melihat dongsaeng-nya dalam satu grup itu tertawa besar-besar sambil memegang perutnya.

“Dan kau tidak kenal Siwon. Makhluk kocak itu bisa membuat siapapun terpingkal-pingkal dengan lelucon konyolnya.” Kyuhyun menghela napas. “Ah~aku iri sekali dengan yang masih muda.”

“Kau bahkan belum tiga puluh tahun tapi gaya bicaramu sudah seperti kakek-kakek.” Tiba-tiba Josh datang dan menghempaskan dirinya di samping mereka, membuat keempat anak itu melonjak.

“ _Aish_. _Yah_ , _ajeossi_ —Kenapa muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu?“ kata Kyuhyun sebal.

Ketika Josh menoleh ke arah mereka, mereka kembali kaget. Bahkan Myungsoo kelihatannya sudah siap lari. Wajahnya tampak mengerikan sekali.

“ _What happened to your face_?” tanya Peniel ketika melihat mata Josh yang sepertinya nyaris tertutup dengan kantong mata yang besar.

“ _I was looking for a way out since last night and found NOTHING_!” kata Josh. “ _Oh my goodness. I think I need to sleep_.”

Mereka semua tahu betapa kerasnya usaha Josh untuk mencari jalan keluar dari rumah aneh itu. Bahkan ketika mereka sedang tidur pun Josh melakukan patroli untuk memantau situasi.

Mereka tahu setelah semalam-malaman mereka tidak dapat tidur karena suasana rumah itu membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman tinggal di rumah tanpa penghuni yang mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang dapat menyerang mereka kapan saja.

Josh yang paham betul situasi seperti ini, akhirnya berpatroli semalaman dan memantau apakah mereka masih berada di dalam kamar atau tidak. Dia sengaja membuka kamar mereka satu-persatu dan memeriksa keberadaan idola-idola itu, setelah sebelumnya meminta mereka untuk tidak mengunci pintu kamar supaya apabila terjadi sesuatu mereka tidak sulit mencari pertolongan.

Dia bahkan bersedia menemani mereka hingga tertidur ketika tahu ada yang kesulitan tidur dengan berdiri di depan pintu dan menunggu hingga yang bersangkutan terlelap. Karena tahu Josh sedang mengawasi, perasaan aman pun datang sehingga mereka semua pun dapat tertidur dengan pulas sampai pagi.

Namun sebagai akibatnya, Josh-lah yang kurang tidur. Sejak kemarin dia bahkan belum menyentuh bantal ataupun berbaring.

 

“Ah, aku nyaris lupa.” kata Josh kemudian. “Kyuhyun-ssi, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau dan Siwon bisa berada di sini?”

“Siwan?” kata Kyuhyun pura-pura salah mendengar. Sepertinya dia ingin membalas Josh atas perkataannya barusan.

“Siwan? Siapa itu Siwan?” tanya Josh bingung. “Maksudku, Siwon. SI-WON, bukan Siwan.”

“Ah, kukira Im Siwan.” Kyuhyun berpura-pura mengorek kupingnya. “Kurasa kupingku sudah kotor.”

Josh menatap anak itu dengan tatapan: aku-tahu-kau-cuma-pura-pura. “Tapi siapa itu Im Siwan?” tanyanya lagi.

“Kurasa maksud Kyuhyun _seonbaenim_ adalah Im Siwan dari ZE:A atau _Children of Empire_.” jawab Myungsoo.

“Oh, begitu.” kata Josh paham. Dia menoleh tajam kepada Kyuhyun. “Kenapa kau malah bawa-bawa dia ke dalam masalah ini?” Dia menghela napas. “ _Anyway_ , apa sebabnya kau bisa ada di sini?”

“Aku mendapat surat undangan aneh.” kata Kyuhyun kemudian, merasa ada baiknya kembali serius.

“Undangan aneh?” tanya Josh penasaran. Yang lain pun tertarik mendengar kisahnya.

“Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang aneh waktu itu, ya?” Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat. “Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Yang jelas, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa harus menghadiri undangan untuk menyanyi di resepsi pernikahan yang lokasinya di sini.”

“Undangan resepsi pernikahan? Kau diundang untuk menyanyi?” ulang Josh dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

“ _Ne_.”

Kok rasanya ada yang ganjil dari cerita singkat itu?

Dia tahu anak itu tidak berbohong tapi kenapa sepertinya Kyuhyun mendapat perlakukan istimewa? Kenapa dia diundang sedangkan yang lainnya harus diancam?

Karena rasa penasarannya bertambah, Josh bergerak menuju ke kelompok yang satunya dan diam-diam duduk di samping Siwon.

 

Siwon merasa ada yang memegang pundaknya dan dia berbalik. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat muka Josh dengan mata yang layu dan kantung mata yang tebal.

“Oh, astaga. _Hyungnim_ kau mengagetkanku.” katanya melonjak.

“Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini. Keluargamu tidak diculik, kan?” kata Josh tanpa basa-basi. Seungho, Sungjae, dan Hoya ikut diam mendengarkan.

“Aku mendapat undangan aneh.” kata Siwon merenung.

 _Lagi?_ batin Josh. “Apa isinya?”

“Undangan untuk menghadiri acara UNICEF. Tapi anehnya, undangannya berwarna pink.”

“ _MWO_?” Bahkan yang lain ikut berseru kaget. “Mana pernah ada surat resmi dari UNICEF yang berwarna pink?”

“Itulah maksudku.” aku Siwon. “Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana tiba-tiba aku bisa memutuskan untuk datang. Bahkan jadwalku tiba-tiba sudah ditata ulang semuanya. Setelah kutanyakan kepada manajer, dia bilang aku yang memutuskan.” Siwon berusaha merangkai ingatannya pelan-pelan. Jarinya menggosok-gosok dagunya. “Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa pernah memintanya untuk menata ulang jadwalku.”

Bahkan Siwon pun tertawa ketika mengenang percakapannya dengan sang manajer.

“Lucu sekali.” katanya. “Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk menata ulang jadwalku tapi dia bilang aku yang memintanya.” Tapi kemudian dia diam. “Apa ada yang salah dengan ingatanku, ya?”

Kejadian lucu memang, tapi Josh justru menanggapi ini dengan serius. Bagaimana mungkin hanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa mengalami hal semacam ini?

Josh merenung, mencoba meresapi apa yang dikatakan Siwon barusan.

“Mungkin ada yang mengutak-atik ingatan kalian.” kata Josh dengan suara pelan. Namun Siwon ternyata masih dapat mendengarnya.

“Apa maksudmu, _Hyungnim_?” tanya Siwon kemudian.

Dia berusaha untuk memikirkan keanehan-keanehan ini tapi otaknya kini sudah terlalu lelah. Dia belum tidur hampir dua puluh empat jam karena terus-menerus mencari jalan keluar dari sana.

Alhasil, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan dia mulai pusing.

“ _Ah, mollayo_.” katanya sambil bangkit berdiri. “ _Think it later._ _I’m need to hit the sack before I passed out here_.”

* * *

Im Siwan sedang kerepotan di depan cermin bersama penata busananya. Karena suatu kesalahan bodoh yang dia dan teman-temannya perbuat, pakaian pentasnya terpaksa dipasangkan banyak jarum pentul dan peniti dari dalam, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Siwan menghela napas. Dia merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian ini. Karena terlalu banyak bercanda bersama teman-temannya, bajunya kini robek.

Alhasil, penata busana mereka yang uring-uringan.

“ _Joesonghamnida_. _Joesonghamnida_.” katanya meminta-minta maaf sementara sang penata busana dengan cekatan menancapkan berbagai jarum di bajunya, tidak mempedulikan permintaan maafnya.

Orang jaman dulu bilang, tidak baik memasang jarum dan peniti pada baju yang sedang dipakai. Tapi apa boleh buat. Saat ini adalah saat genting karena beberapa saat lagi ZE:A harus tampil di panggung dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengganti pakaian dengan kostum yang baru. 

“Untuk sementara terpaksa seperti itu.” kata sang penata busana sambil menepuk bagian depan baju Siwan. Dia lalu menatap mata anak itu. “Jangan kuatir. Setelah kalian selesai pakaian ini akan kuperbaiki.”

“Siwan-ah, ayo. Sekarang giliran kita.” panggil Junyoung, pemimpin mereka.

Im Siwan menghela napas sekali lalu bergegas menuju panggung. “ _Ne_...”

Terpaksa dia harus ekstra hati-hati untuk pentas malam ini.

 

ZE:A baru saja selesai menyelesaikan beberapa lagu dan hendak kembali ke belakang panggung ketika tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi mesin penyedot debu.

Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Dalam sekejap Im SIwan lenyap dari pandangan dan ini membuat para penonton menjerit.

“Siwan? Ke mana Siwan?” tanya semua anggota ZE:A yang berada di panggung saat itu.

Detik berikutnya, satu-persatu anggota ZE:A pun ikut menghilang dari pandangan, mengundang kepanikan di seluruh studio.

 

Namun kejadian itu ternyata tidak hanya terjadi terhadap semua anggota ZE:A saja, namun menyebar secara sporadis ke seluruh negara Korea Selatan dan perlahan-lahan ke seluruh dunia, dan menimbulkan kepanikan massal. Bahkan ada yang bilang bahwa kiamat telah tiba.

Semua artis, aktor, dan para pekerja hiburan lain, baik yang masih junior maupun sudah sangat senior, tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja di hadapan banyak orang.

Namun yang terluput dari pantauan semua orang adalah turut menghilangnya beberapa orang dari kalangan masyarakat biasa yang raib tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali.

* * *

Bunyi alarm yang memekakkan telinga bergaung di seluruh bagian stasiun luar angkasa.

“ _What now_?” kata profesor Ico sambil bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang kendali dengan langkah lebar.

Layar monitor memperlihatkan banyak sekali berita-berita dan foto-foto orang hilang yang saling terus menerus menumpuk.

“Dari seluruh dunia banyak terjadi orang hilang.” kata ICO.

“Apa maksudmu orang hilang?”

“Mereka lenyap tanpa bekas di hadapan banyak orang.” kata ICO. “ _Data confirmed_. Sebagian besar orang yang menghilang adalah dari kalangan artis, aktor, dan pekerja dunia hiburan lainnya.”

“ _WHAAAT_??” pekik profesor Ico panik. “Kau tahu ada berapa banyak idola yang berasal dari Korea Selatan saja? Dan ini terjadi di seluruh dunia?”

“Ada juga dari kalangan orang biasa yang menghilang secara misterius, meskipun jumlahnya tidak sebanyak para artis tersebut.” sambung ICO lagi.

Profesor merasa kalau sakit kepalanya tiba-tiba kambuh. “Apa artinya ini? Apa ada hubungannya antara orang-orang biasa dengan para artis? Mungkin kita harus memulai penyelidikan lapangan dari orang-orang ini.”

“ _Traces of powerful energy detected_.” Kata ICO lagi. Layar kini memperlihatkan kubah-kubah hitam yang jumlahnya semakin banyak di seluruh dunia. “Kelihatannya semua orang-orang itu masuk ke kubah-kubah ini.”

Awalnya, profesor Ico mengira kubah-kubah hitam yang diperlihatkan oleh ICO hanya muncul di rumah-rumah, tapi ternyata dia keliru. Ada yang di taman, ada pula di tempat bermain anak-anak, ada pula di taman hiburan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik ini semua, dan dia perlu mencari tahu apa sebabnya.

Profesor Ico memijat kepalanya. Belum selesai satu masalah, kini dia harus menghadapi masalah yang lain. “ _Oh my goodness._ _Oh, my head’s spinning._ ”

* * *

Josh melangkah menaiki tangga dengan lunglai. Dia baru saja sampai ke lantai tiga ketika mendengar suara orang berlari di lantai dasar melintasi ruangan tengah di bawahnya.

 _Anak-anak itu_ , katanya dalam hati. _Apa mereka sedang main kejar-kejaran?_

Merasa terlalu lelah untuk peduli, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya.

“Ugh, semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi selama aku tidur.” gumamnya kemudian. “Kakiku serasa berat sekali.” Dia beristirahat sebentar di hadapan kamar kosong yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Ketika dia baru saja menarik napas, lagi-lagi dia mendengar suara orang berlari, kali ini ke arah yang berbeda.

“ _Yah_! Jangan lari-lari! Kau bisa menabrak sesuatu!” serunya sambil menengok ke bawah.

Figur yang berlari itu berhenti lalu mencari-cari asal suara. Ketika melihatnya, Josh yakin anak ini tidak ada bersama mereka sebelumnya.

“ _Do-dowajuseyo_!” seru anak itu setelah menemukan bahwa ada orang di lantai atas.

 

Ada sesuatu berwarna hitam seperti asap merayap mengikuti anak itu dari belakang, membuatnya ketakutan.

Mata Josh yang tadinya sudah layu bagaikan disiram air dingin dan langsung tersadar dari rasa capeknya. Dia pun melompat dari lantai tiga turun hingga ke lantai dasar, tepat di samping anak itu.

 

Si anak menatap Josh dengan kaget campur tidak percaya bagaimana bisa seseorang melompat dari ketinggian sekitar dua puluh empat meter dan mendarat tanpa cedera tepat di sampingnya. Josh sendiri pun menatap anak itu sejenak, memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas kepala hingga kaki. Anak itu menggunakan pakaian mengkilap untuk tampil di panggung. Dia pasti seorang idola.

Meski bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan anak ini, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya dalam bahaya.

Josh menunjuk ke ruang keluarga yang terletak di sebelah kiri patung kuda.

“Cepat masuk ke sana.”

Tanpa perlu dibilang dua kali, anak itu pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

Josh menatap asap hitam yang bergerak mendekatinya. “ _This is…an impartation of evil_. Elemen tidak akan berefek padanya.” katanya.

Dia segera menghunus Seven Spirits. Tapi baru saja senjata itu muncul, asap hitam itu pun langsung mundur dari hadapannya, membuat lelaki itu termangu-mangu di tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

“Harus kuakui, masakanmu semalam enak sekali.” puji Kyuhyun sementara Wanjin membagi-bagikan makanan ringan di atas piring dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

“ _Gomapseumnida_.” tanggap Wanjin sambil nyengir. Dia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa orang mengangkat jempolnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

“Ah, aku jadi ingat masakan Henry.” kata Siwon kemudian. Wanjin tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi karena Siwon telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia pun menghela napas pasrah.

“Dari semua orang yang ahli dalam memasak kau malah ingin mencoba masakan Henry? Bukannya dia sering memasak di dorm juga?” tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon memberinya tatapan yang penuh arti. “Ah, karena kau jarang di dorm. _ttoooo baaaaaddddhh_ …” Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan dialek Korea yang kental.

Peniel geli mendengarnya tapi disembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun.

Pintu ruangan yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka membuat kaget semua orang, terkecuali Wanjin yang terlihat santai. Sosok yang berlari masuk ke sana membuat mereka semua langsung bangkit berdiri.

Anak itu tampak begitu panik sehingga tidak tahu bahwa ada orang lain di dalam ruangan itu. Matanya menatap ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka dengan perasaan was-was.

“Siwan?”

Suara Siwon membuat anak itu berputar balik dengan cepat sekali.

“Im Siwan?” Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bicara. Dia bergegas mendekati anak itu. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Kyuhyun _hyung_??” tanyanya bingung. Detik berikutnya dia baru sadar kalau saat ini dia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan banyak orang. Tapi dia masih belum menyadari siapa saja di sana. “Itu tadi—ada asap...”

“Asap? Asap apa?” Yang lain mulai berkerumun di dekatnya.

“Dia dikejar asap hitam yang pernah kita lihat.”

Suara itu membuat Im Siwan berbalik lagi dengan cepat ke arah pintu masuk. Sepertinya dia agak paranoid dengan kejadian barusan.

“Asap apa?” tanya Seungho.

“Ah, yang keluar dari pecahan Cleros kemarin?” lanjut Changwook. “Tunggu. Asap itu mengejarnya?”

Josh merasa Myungsoo sedang menatapnya tapi dia biarkan. Toh dia merasa anak itu tidak punya maksud jahat terhadapnya. Dan dia lebih mengkhawatirkan asap hitam tadi.

Ekspresinya benar-benar serius. “ _An impartation of evil_.” katanya. “Tapi langsung lari ketika aku menghunus Seven Spirits.”

Ada yang hendak menanyakan apa itu Seven Spirits tapi Wanjin mendahuluinya.

“Baguslah kau bisa menanganinya.” katanya. “Katakan padaku, setebal apa asap itu?”

“Hanya seperti asap untuk…panggung, kurasa? Tapi warnanya hitam.” Josh tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkan asap seperti itu.

“Ah, kurasa untuk sementara asap itu tidak akan terlalu mengganggu. Kalian bisa tenang. Tidak usah dipikirkan.” kata Wanjin. “Yang berbahaya adalah yang tebal seperti awan hujan. Untung saja tetap tidak ada yang bisa menahan kekuatan senjatamu.”

Josh menatap Wanjin dengan mata terpicing. “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai asap itu?”

“Sederhana. Karena aku tahu lebih banyak darimu.” tanggap Wanjin.

 

Mata Josh kembali kepada sosok asing yang ada di hadapannya. “ _By the way, who is this_?”

“ _Jeoneun Im Siwan imnida._ Terima kasih untuk bantuannya barusan.” kata anak itu sambil membungkuk memberi hormat dalam-dalam. Detik berikutnya, dia meringis kesakitan.

Merasa ada yang salah dengan anak itu, Josh bergegas mendekatinya. “Kau terluka?”

Siwan membuka pelan bagian depan jasnya dan tampaklah bajunya telah penuh dengan darah, tertusuk jarum-jarum yang berada di sana.

Semua orang menahan napas karena kaget. Siwan sendiri tampaknya tidak sadar kalau dia terluka.

“Aku paham sekarang.” kata Wanjin. “Jadi ini alasan asap itu mengejarnya. Darah.”

Siwan terhuyung, Siwon segera menolongnya dengan memegangnya.

“Tunggu, buka jasnya dulu.”

Yang lain bergegas membantu melepas jas anak itu sebelum Siwon merangkulnya dan membaringkannya ke sofa.

“ _Don’t move_.” kata Josh ketika Siwan mencoba untuk menaikkan kepalanya.

“Kita perlu mencari kotak P3K.” Seisi ruangan pun mulai sibuk mencari-cari.

“Mungkin di dapur ada?”

“Tidak usah. Itu tidak perlu.”

Semua mata memandang ke arah Wanjin yang mengatakan itu. Yang bersangkutan sendiri justru sedang membantu Josh membuka pakaian Siwan dengan sangat hati-hati.

“Jarum sebanyak itu di jas, tentu saja dia akan terluka.” kata Josh sambil menghela napas.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya dekat sekali di atas badan Siwan dan menyapunya perlahan-lahan ke seluruh bagian yang terluka.

Ketika dia mengangkat tangannya, sisa-sisa darah yang keluar dari tubuh Siwan bergerak mengikutinya dan berkumpul di tangannya.

Dalam sekejap, luka tusukan jarum di seluruh badan Siwan sudah tertutup. Dan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya kini berkumpul di tangan Josh, membentuk bola merah kecil.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan ekspresi macam apa yang muncul pada semua orang saat itu.

“Buang darah itu sebelum asap itu kembali.” kata Wanjin.

Dan Josh pun bergegas ke dapur dengan setengah berlari. Bahkan sedetik sebelum dia menghilang ke dapur, dia merasa Myungsoo masih menatapnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu?

 

“Kadang-kadang aku heran betapa sempurnanya dia sebagai seorang Penjaga.” kata Wanjin sambil membantu Siwan untuk duduk, sementara yang lain mulai berkerumun di dekatnya.

“Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu?” tanya Peniel.

“Itu bagian dari tugasnya.” Wanjin mengangkat bahu. “Semua ada alasannya.” Dia berhenti ketika Josh kembali masuk. “Kau kelihatan berantakan. Pergilah tidur, biar di sini aku yang ambil alih.”

“ _Okay. See you then_.” Josh bergegas melewati mereka tanpa berhenti. Tapi sebelum mencapai pintu, dia menggerutu. “ _I tell you guys, this place need a lift_!”

Wanjin tertawa. “Untuk penjaga sepertimu, kau bisa lompat langsung ke lantai tiga, kau tahu?”

Sebagian dari mereka tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar, sebagian lagi sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sehingga tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Wanjin barusan.

“ _Thanks but no thanks. I’m too tired for that._ ” Dan Josh pun menghilang di balik pintu.

 

“Dia bisa melompat sampai ke lantai tiga?” tanya Seungho setelah Josh pergi. “Kelihatannya dia sangat hebat.”

Suaranya sukses mengundang perhatian Siwan yang baru memperhatikan siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya saat itu.

“ _Omo_!” serunya kaget. “Bukannya—“ Dia secara tidak sadar menunjuk-nunjuk ke semua orang. Dia sadar betul dia berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang dikabarkan ‘hilang’ di berbagai media. “Berarti ini di—“

“Selamat datang di rumah misterius.” sambut Wanjin ceria. “Kami sangat menghargai kedatanganmu tapi mohon maaf, semua akses keluar dari tempat ini saat ini sedang tertutup. Sepertinya kau bisa masuk tapi tidak bisa keluar.” Dan dia menghela napas.

Siwan langsung seperti orang putus harapan. Bahunya turun dan dia tampak sedih sekali.

“Kalau aku boleh tahu, bagaimana sampai kau bisa sampai berada di sini?” tanya Wanjin kepada Siwan.

Siwan menatap Wanjin dengan takut. Semua orang tahu dia kelihatan takut bukan karena melihat lelaki itu, melainkan karena tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya.

“Aku tidak tahu. Kami baru saja tampil dan hendak turun dari panggung tapi tiba-tiba saja aku seperti masuk ke sebuah lubang hitam.” jelasnya. “Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan perangkat _home theater_.”

“ _Home theater_? Ada ruangan seperti itu di sini?”

“Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan belum sempat melihat-lihat.”

“Tak lama kemudian ada asap hitam muncul.” lanjut Siwan. “Aku bisa menebak kalau itu bukan asap hitam biasa karena gerakannya seperti ular dan tidak menghilang seperti asap biasa. Itu sebabnya aku lari mencari pertolongan.”

“Pasti karena mencium darahmu. Untunglah kau bertemu dengan Josh.” kata Wanjin. “Mulai sekarang, peraturan di rumah ini tambah satu: jangan ada sampai yang terluka. _Arrachi_?”

 

“Tapi terus terang aku sendiri nyaris tidak percaya Josh bisa melawan monster es krim dengan cara seperti itu.” kata Hoya. “Apa dia manusia super atau—“

“Dia hanya manusia biasa, tapi sedikit spesial.” 

“ _Superhero_ di komik ada kekuatannya. Kekuatan apa yang dia miliki?” tanya Sungjae penuh antusias.

Wanjin mengingat-ingat dan mulai menghitung dengan menggunakan jarinya. “Apa ya? Dia penjaga air, satu-satunya yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan, bisa menggunakan perisai, termasuk dalam salah satu penyegel, juga orang nomor dua di tingkatan Penjaga yang ahli menggunakan pedang…”

“ _Woah_. Di-dia sehebat itu?” seru anak-anak itu terperangah sambil menunjukkan telapak tangan mereka.

“…pemilik Seven Spirits yang pertama, pemilik kristal yang bentuknya lain dari biasanya…apa lagi, ya?”

Meski tidak paham dengan dua hal terakhir, anak-anak itu tetap mengangkat dua jari lagi. Mereka menatap jari-jari mereka masing-masing sambil terperangah.

“Dia paham beberapa bahasa dan…Ah, _and one of the most powerful guardian that ever existed_.” Wanjin mengakhiri. “Yang empat terakhir bukan termasuk kekuatan tapi tak apalah.”

 

Suara benda jatuh dan jeritan “ _Ouch_!” membuat mereka semua berhenti dan menoleh. Ada orang  yang jatuh tergeletak di tengah ruangan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengenali figurnya meskipun mereka tidak yakin apa yang mereka lihat benar atau tidak.

“ _Ow! Oww! Owwiiee! My butt!_ ”

Siwon bergegas membantu anak itu untuk berdiri. Dan dia terbelalak kaget ketika tahu siapa orang yang dia bantu. Matanya bahkan kelihatannya siap menggelinding dari tempatnya karena saking kagetnya.

“Henry???! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini??” serunya dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar.

“Eeeee? Siwon _Hyung_?”

“HENRY??”

Dan seisi ruangan pun gempar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter berikutnya jangan dibaca malam-malam, ya?


	7. Chp 5 - Phantasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy white valentine day! Kalau Kevin Woo nge-tweet di Jepang lagi salju, di Jogja sekarang lagi hujan abu gunung Kelud. TT_TT
> 
> BTW, untuk chapter ini mohon tidak dibaca malam-malam, terutama bagi yang penakut. :)

Aneh. Sehari sebelumnya kesepuluh penghuni rumah misterius itu menemukan ada dua kamar kosong di lantai paling atas, tak jauh dari kamar Josh dan Wanjin. Namun hari ini, secara mengejutkan dua kamar itu sudah memiliki tulisan di name-tag-nya masing-masing: Im Si Wan dan Henry. Dan dua kamar yang kosong itu kini juga sudah terisi lengkap.

Dan ini membuat semua orang, mungkin terkecuali Josh dan Wanjin yang tampaknya memiliki pemikiran sendiri mengenai ini, terperangah.

Seperti saat ini, lengkapnya barang-barang yang ada di dalam kamar Siwan membuat mereka melongo, termasuk Siwan sendiri.

“Ini kamarku?” tanya Siwan tidak percaya.

Selama ini semua idola K-Pop harus tinggal di dorm yang sempit dan penuh sesak. Kalau mereka sudah cukup berhasil, mereka akan pindah ke dorm yang lebih besar, atau bahkan punya apartemen sendiri seperti Choi Siwon. Tapi kamar-kamar yang mereka miliki di rumah itu sungguh luar biasa bagus dan lengkap. Mereka bagaikan diperlakukan seperti anak orang yang sangat kaya, komplit dengan barang-barang kesukaan mereka.

“Ah, aku jadi ingat.” kata Hoya. “Aku menemukan sesuatu yang cukup unik. Ini aneh tapi nyata.”

Semua mata beralih padanya.

“Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu, tapi kamar ini harus kuacak dulu.” Dia menatap Siwan meminta persetujuannya.

Yang bersangkutan bingung harus menanggapi apa. Memang di pintu tertulis namanya, tapi dia tetap merasa kalau ruangan ini bukan miliknya.

“L, bantu aku.”

“Apa? Oh oke.”

Hoya dan Myungsoo mulai menarik sembarang barang dan membuangnya begitu saja di meja, kursi, mengacak selimut dan mengubah posisi peralatan make-up dan produk-produk perawatan lainnya. Sementara yang lain memandang aksi keduanya dengan horor.

“ _Omo_! _Omo_! _Yah_ , jangan dibuat sekacau itu.” kata Kyuhyun.

Kedua anak itu berhenti, memandang hasil karya mereka dengan puas. Sementara Siwan tampak putus asa dengan betapa kacaunya kamarnya saat ini. Sepertinya hari pertama dia di sini harus dihabiskan dengan membereskan barang-barang itu.

“Ayo semua, kita keluar.” ajak Hoya.

“Apa? Bagaimana dengan ini?” kata Myungsoo bingung.

“Stt…stt…stt…” kata Hoya sambil meletakkan satu jarinya di mulutnya. Dia meminta semua orang keluar dari sana dan menutup pintunya.

“ _Yah_ , Hoya! Apa yang kau lakukan?” bisik Myungsoo.

Lagi-lagi Hoya memberi isyarat kepadanya dia diam sementara telinganya ditempelkannya ke daun pintu. Yang lain saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung, sebenarnya apa maunya anak ini? Myungsoo pun hanya bisa minta maaf.

“ _Seonbaenim_ , aku minta maaf. Dia tidak biasanya begini—“

“Sudah selesai!” pekik Hoya senang. Dan Myungsoo berputar, menatap teman satu grupnya itu dengan bingung.

Hoya kembali membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia tersenyum puas, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

 

Semua orang menahan napas. Siwon dan Myungsoo bahkan melongo melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Kamar itu kini telah kembali rapi seperti semula.

“ _Omo_ …” Sungjae kehabisan kata-kata.

“Aku mengetahui ini secara tidak sengaja.” kata Hoya. Dia pun mulai bercerita, “Karena bosan, aku mencoba membuka-buka beberapa buku di kamarku. Tapi karena tidak ada yang menarik, aku memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Tapi ketika aku kembali, semua barang telah kembali ke tempat semula. Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku mencobanya beberapa kali. Hasilnya tetap sama.”

“ _Daebak_! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?”

Selain Henry dan Siwan, yang lain bisa memperkirakan kalau ini terjadi karena rumah itu dapat memulihkan diri sendiri, seperti yang mereka saksikan sehari sebelumnya.

“Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik Siwan mandi dan ganti pakaian saja dulu.” kata Siwon kemudian. Dia lalu menggiring semua orang keluar dari sana.

* * *

“Er…” Peniel ragu-ragu. “Er…” Dia masih belum bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya. “Aku masih bingung bagaimana bisa Siwan _seonbaenim_ dan Henry _seonbaenim_ bisa berada di sini?” bisiknya kepada Sungjae tapi suaranya ternyata cukup besar hingga terdengar oleh semua orang yang duduk di meja makan.

Ekspresi mereka benar-benar bagaikan sedang memikirkan hal yang sangat berat. Saat itu Josh masih tidur dan Wanjin membiarkan anak-anak itu berkeliling rumah dengan satu pesan: jangan menyentuh apa pun, termasuk barang-barang di kamar mereka terkecuali pakaian, kamar mandi, dan tempat tidur. Di luar matahari sudah mulai condong ke Barat dan mereka benar-benar bosan. Tapi semuanya lebih memilih berada di satu tempat daripada terjadi hal-hal lain yang tidak diinginkan.

“Apa kita berbuat sesuatu yang salah?” tanya Hoya.

“Kurasa tidak.” kata Seungho. “Apa ini perbuatan rumah ini?”

“Henry, apa yang terjadi sebelum kau muncul di sini?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Aku baru sampai di dorm dan sedang istirahat sambil nonton televisi.” Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. “Oh!”

Semua mata langsung beralih padanya.

“Tadi berita di televisi mengatakan kalau semua anggota keluarga kalian telah ditemukan.”

Semua mata melebar mendengar berita itu.

“ _Jeongmalyo_?”

“ _Jinjjayo_. Aku tidak main-main.” kata Henry serius. “Mereka semua selamat dan telah dipulangkan ke rumah masing-masing, meski masih di bawah penjagaan ketat pihak keamanan. Aku lihat sendiri beritanya di televisi tadi.”

Mereka tahu betul Henry tidak mungkin menceritakan berita bohong di saat seperti ini.

Tangis Yook Sungjae langsung pun pecah. Dia dan Peniel sama-sama terharu dalam posisi saling berpelukan. Tangis anak itu secara otomatis membuat yang ikut menangis lega, terkecuali Siwon, Kyuhyun, Siwan, dan Henry sendiri yang hanya dapat ikut senang dengan berita itu.

Masih ada sedikit informasi yang dimiliki Henry tapi tampaknya dia harus menundanya hingga ke enam anak itu tenang dulu. Akhirnya mereka berempat justru sibuk menenangkan keenam anak yang kini menangis bagaikan anak kecil.

 

“Ada apa ini?” tanya Josh ketika dia masuk. Dia kini tampak jauh lebih segar dan sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi. Dia bingung karena mendengar suara tangisan dari luar ruangan dan mengira ada yang baru saja meninggal.

“Keluarga mereka telah ditemukan.” kata Siwan memberi informasi.

“Ah,” kata Josh paham. “Tunggu! Kalian tahu dari siapa?”

Henry mengangkat tangan.

“Ah, _so it’s from you_ , Henry.” katanya setengah menerawang. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar. “HENRY???!! _What on earth are you doing here_??!!”

Seruannya sontak membuat seisi ruangan langsung berhenti menangis. Henry bahkan kelihatan kaget karena ada yang memperlakukannya seakan-akan telah mengenalnya semenjak lama. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Josh dan Henry sudah saling mengenal sejak lama tapi anak itu telah lupa dengan Josh, sama seperti yang terjadi pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

“ _I really want to know about it myself_.” gumam Henry pada dirinya sendiri, sementara Peniel tampak tertarik karena jarang sekali ada yang berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris di Korea, meski dia tahu kalau Henry anggota Super Junior-M yang terkenal itu berasal dari Canada.

* * *

“ _So, you were watching TV at the dorm, and then suddenly you went—Poof! Just like that_?” tanya Josh sambil memperagakannya. Dia menanyakan itu setelah anak-anak kembali tenang.

Semua orang refleks menirunya. “ _Poof_!” Beberapa bahkan tertawa geli setelah melakukannya. _Such a child_.

“ _Just like that_.” kata Henry depresi.

Josh terdiam, menatap Henry cukup lama sementara Myungsoo secara tidak sadar menatap Josh dalam-dalam. “ _Okay, I believe you since we got another similar case here_.” Josh mengacu kepada Siwan. “ _The question is, how_? _And why_?”

Sunyi lama.

“ _Beats me_.”

Dengan itu Henry dan Josh sama-sama menghela napas frustasi.

“Sebenarnya utu yang sedang kami bicarakan sejak tadi.” kata Siwon.

“Kalian tidak menyentuh apa pun, kan?” kata Josh memulai investigasinya.

Semua menggeleng serempak.

“Berarti bukan itu sebabnya.” katanya. “Coba ingat-ingat. Sebenarnya, apa kalian melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Siwan dan Henry?”

Semua kembali terdiam cukup lama.

“Tidak juga~” kata Kyuhyun ragu. “Oh, tapi—“ Mendadak dia tersadar akan sesuatu dan menutup mulutnya. “Kita tadi membicarakan mereka, kan?”

Semua serempak menarik napas, terkejut dengan penemuan ini. Alis Josh langsung berkerut. _Apa itu mungkin_? batinnya.

“Tapi kita cuma menyebut nama mereka…” kata Siwon lagi, mengkonfirmasi apa yang baru saja terlintas di pikiran Josh.

Ekspresi Josh terlihat syok untuk sesaat. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengambil keputusan. “Ini kelihatannya konyol tapi mulai sekarang kita tidak boleh menyebut siapa-siapa lagi. Tahan diri kalian untuk menyebut nama seseorang. Kita tidak boleh ambil risiko ada orang lain ikut masuk kemari. Sudah cukup kita saja yang berada di sini.”

Semua langsung mengangguk setuju.

Mata Josh mengerling ke sudut ruangan untuk melihat sebuah benda kecil yang menempel di langit-langit ruangan. Ketika matanya kembali, matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Myungsoo. Anak ini sepertinya tertarik sekali dengannya jadi dia beradu tatap dengannya.

Dia memberi kode kepada semua orang untuk mendekat, sementara tatapannya sama sekali tidak lepas dari Myungsoo—yang masih menatapnya balik.

Semua mendekat, dan Josh mulai berbisik. “Apa kalian sudah tahu di tempat ini ada banyak CCTV-nya? Di kamar kalian juga ada.”

“ _OMO_!”

“Ssstttt!!!”

Siapa yang tidak kaget dan was-was begitu tahu mereka sedang diawasi?

“Bertindaklah seakan-akan kalian tidak tahu benda itu ada.” kata Josh lagi.

Tatapannya masih belum terlepas dari mata Myungsoo tapi ia harus segera mengakhiri pertandingan saling menatap ini. “Jadi, kalian ingin ke _home theater_?” katanya memukul meja pelan, spontan membuat Myungsoo tersadar dan memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Josh.

Myungsoo gelagapan. Hoya, yang baru sadar akan kebiasaan lama kawan satu grupnya itu, menyenggolnya. “Apa yang kau lakukan?” bisiknya.

“ _Mian_ … _mian_ …kebiasaanku sulit diubah.” balas Myungsoo dengan senyuman gugup. Hoya menghela napas.

 

“Aku ikut!” Sungjae segera mengangkat tangan. Peniel yang berada di sampingnya juga ikut-ikutan.

“Ayo semua ke sana. Siwan, dimana kau melihatnya tadi?”

“ _Hyungnim_ di sini sudah lebih dari sebulan dan masih belum tahu di mana letaknya?” tukas Siwan keceplosan.

Semua orang kini beralih menatap anak itu.

“Apa maksudmu sebulan?” tanya Seungho. “Kami baru sehari di rumah ini.”

Alis Josh langsung naik sebelah. _Uh-oh, aku mendapat firasat buruk_ , batinnya.

“Dia benar.” kata Henry. “Kalian sudah menghilang selama empat puluh satu hari.”

“ _MWORAGO_??” Bahkan Siwon yang biasa kalem pun ikut berteriak, mengagetkan Hoya yang duduk di sampingnya. Henry dan Siwan pun ikut terkejut.

Josh menepuk dahinya. _Pantas saja aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar_ , batinnya lagi. _Trapped in a labyrinth time. Perfect._

_The question is, what kind of labyrinth of time?_

* * *

“Pantas saja Josh tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini.” kata Wanjin setelah mereka berkumpul. Semua mata kini beralih padanya.

“Apa maksudnya?” tanya Changwook.

“Sejak awal masuk ke rumah ini aku sudah bisa tahu rumah ini menggunakan sihir.” kata Wanjin. “Jangan bilang sihir itu tidak ada karena memang benar ada.” Dia menghela napas sebentar. “Dia,” Wanjin menunjuk ke arah Josh yang tampak sedang berpikir keras dengan salah satu tangannya di dagunya. “tidak ada sihir yang bisa mempan padanya karena dia statusnya sebagai Penjaga. Jadi sihir macam apa pun bisa dia ditembus.”

Semua orang jadi bingung. Kalau Josh tidak bisa ditahan oleh sihir, kenapa dia tidak bisa keluar?

“Penjaga tidak mempan terhadap sihir. Sihir jenis apa pun bisa kami hancurkan.” jelas Josh kemudian. “Kecuali satu.” Dia melempar pandang kepada mereka. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh.

“Sihir yang berhubungan dengan waktu dan dimensi.” Wanjin yang melanjutkan.

“Itu mustahil, bagaimana mungkin?” kata Peniel.

“Rumah inilah buktinya.” kata Josh, sementara Wanjin terlihat sedang berpikir. “Satu hari di sini sama dengan empat puluh hari di luar. Tapi bisa juga berarti satu bulan di sini sama dengan lima hari di luar. Sepertinya waktu di tempat ini berjalan tidak seimbang. Aku ingin tahu apa sebabnya.” Sesuatu mendadak terlintas di benak lelaki itu. “Rasanya aku sudah pernah mengalami seperti ini sebelumnya dengan situasi yang mirip. Apa hanya déjà vu?”

“Tapi mungkin kita bisa—“

Suara dentang lonceng yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka. Berdasarkan instingnya, baik Josh maupun Wanjin bisa menebak kalau lonceng itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa, karena dentangan lonceng itu terasa…menyeramkan.

Keduanya langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan, diikuti seisi ruangan.

 

Mereka berhenti di ruang tengah tempat galeri dan patung kuda berada dan melihat sekeliling tapi tidak menemukan apa pun.

“Kenapa bisa ada suara lonceng dari sini?” kata Josh.

“Aku juga tidak melihat loncengnya.” kata Wanjin.

Berdasarkan pengalaman Josh, jika ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, pasti ada sesuatu di baliknya. Tapi setelah menunggu kurang-lebih selama sepuluh menit, tidak terjadi apa pun di sana.

“Kalian pergilah ke _home theater_.” kata Wanjin, masih waspada. “Kami akan melihat-lihat sebentar di sini.”

Anak-anak melihat Josh kini sibuk memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan seram yang menempel di dinding sementara Wanjin berada di sisi lain galeri itu, melakukan hal yang sama.

“Kalian yakin, tempat itu aman? Siwan _seonbae_ baru dikejar asap hitam itu dari sana.” tanya Sungjae.

“Dia dikejar karena darahnya.”

“Aku yakin aman selama kalian tidak menyentuh apapun yang kelihatannya aneh.” tanggap Josh tanpa menoleh.

Mengangkat bahu, anak-anak itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu di sana.

 

Mata Josh memperhatikan ada semacam jam kecil di atas pigura lukisan-lukisan itu. Semuanya menunjukkan angka yang berbeda. Di sisinya, jam-jam kecil itu berada di angka satu hingga enam, masing-masing terletak pada lukisan yang berbeda. Di bawah pigura terdapat tulisan yang menjelaskan arti dari lukisan tersebut, ditulis dalam bahasa Latin dan hanya terdiri atas satu kata di tiap lukisannya.

Dan yang berada di angka satu itu adalah… “ _Anathemastismus_. Tapi lukisannya…” gumam Josh.

Wanjin sontak berbalik. “Kau bilang apa?” tanyanya dari seberang ruangan.

“Aku bilang, tulisan di sini _Anathematismus_ , tapi lukisannya mirip seperti lukisan Cleros.” balas Josh. “Aku tidak mengerti artinya karena dalam bahasa Latin.”

“ _Anathematismus_ _means Evil_ , Josh.” Wanjin memperhatikan lukisan itu dengan lebih teliti dan dia mulai memperhatikan sesuatu di sana.

“Josh, tolong bacakan apa yang ada di bawah lukisan yang lainnya, mulai dari yang tadi.”

Maka Josh mulai melangkah dan membaca satu persatu tulisan di bawah tiap-tiap lukisan. “ _Anathematismus_ ” “ _Phantasma_ ” “ _Aucinatio_ ” “ _Sepulchrum_ ” “ _Strix_ ” “ _Creperum_ ”.

Wanjin tahu arti kata-kata itu, dan itu memiliki arti yang tidak baik. Dia melanjutkan bagiannya, “ _Extasis_ ” “ _Corpus_ ” “ _Cladis_ ” “ _Malefica_ ” “ _Lamiae_ ” Dia berhenti pada dua lukisan terakhir. Alisnya berkerut melihat lukisan yang tergambar di atas tulisan ‘ _Lamiae_ ’. Dia tahu gambar apa yang terlukis disitu. Kalau firasatnya benar, dia tahu siapa yang akan mereka hadapi.

 _Ini tidak baik_ , batinnya. _Bahkan mungkin Josh tidak bisa melawan yang satu ini_.

“Wanjin? Ada apa?” tanya Josh dari seberang ruangan.

Wanjin tersadar dari lamunannya. “Dua lukisan terakhir ini sungguh tidak baik. _Malefica_ dan _Mortis_.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Dengan kata lain, iblis dan kematian.” Sesuatu yang melintas di pikirannya membuatnya tertegun sesaat lamanya.

Kenapa penggunaan bahasa Latin pada lukisan-lukisan ini menggunakan kata-kata yang berjenis  perempuan?

“Kematian?” Josh harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. “Apa lukisan-lukisan ini memiliki arti tertentu?”

“Hmm…aku belum bisa memberikan kepastian karena masih terlalu dini.” kata Wanjin. “ _But, seriously, friend. These paintings could be really bad._ ”

* * *

Setelah mendapat berita gembira dari Henry, kedelapan sandera itu menjadi sangat ceria sekarang. Bahkan terlalu ceria, menurut Josh. Sepertinya mereka merasa lega sekaligus senang mendengar berita kalau keluarga mereka semua telah selamat tanpa cedera sedikitpun.

Dan sekarang mereka justru ber-karaoke ria di ruang _home theater_ sambil menyanyi berbagai lagu dengan suara keras bagaikan orang mabuk. Toh tidak ada orang lain di rumah itu, jadi mereka bisa bersenang-senang sesukanya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika mereka mulai melontarkan candaan satu sama lain.

Batasan mengenai dari grup mana mereka berasal dan siapa mereka pun sudah lenyap entah ke mana.

Kim Myungsoo seakan belum pernah merasa sebahagia itu sebelumnya. Dia bercanda dan tertawa bersama Peniel dan Sungjae yang selalu bersama dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah laku _magnae_ BTOB itu bersama Peniel.

Hoya juga tampak tertawa lepas dan bercanda dengan Changwook. Entah lelucon apa yang lelaki itu lontarkan sampai membuat Hoya bisa tertawa sampai berguling di sofa sambil memegang perutnya.

Kyuhyun, Siwan, dan Seungho juga tampak tertawa senang, mikrofon yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun pun terlupakan sejak tadi.

Siwon dan Henry juga asyik berbincang-bincang seru, menceritakan apa yang terjadi di dorm selama Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghilang. Layar televisi masih menyala di depan mereka dan sudah terlupakan.

Kegaduhan di ruang home theater sempat mengundang perhatian Josh, namun dia segera pergi begitu tahu itu hanya suara canda dan tawa anak-anak itu.

* * *

Sungjae merasa perutnya bisa membentuk six pack hanya karena saking hebatnya dia tertawa bersama Peniel dan Myungsoo. Kerongkongan yang kering mendorongnya untuk dapur untuk minum.

Dia masih terkikik geli ketika mengambil gelas dan tawanya masih berlanjut ketika air mengalir dari keran masuk ke gelasnya.

Tapi ketika dia baru saja hendak meneguk air ketika dia merasa ada sesuatu di sebelah kirinya.

Seorang anak perempuan dengan wajah tertutup rambut duduk jongkok di dekat wastafel dan menatap Sungjae dari balik rambutnya dengan tajam.

Sungjae membatu di tempatnya. Matanya terbelalak. Dia seakan masih setengah sadar dengan apa yang dia lihat.

“… _juse_ …” Suara dari anak perempuan itu membuatnya menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dipegangnya.

Dia jatuh terduduk setelah sadar apa yang dilihatnya.

“ _Dowa…juse…yo_ …”

Sungjae segera mengambil langkah seribu, keluar dari dapur sambil berteriak histeris.

 

Semua penghuni _home theater_ langsung terdiam ketika melihat Sungjae muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan keringat membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Dia kelihatan panik dan pucat.

“Sungjae? Apa yang terjadi padamu?” tanya Peniel, merasa ada yang aneh. Dia sudah sangat mengenal semua teman satu grupnya itu jadi dia bisa tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Belum pernah dia melihat Sungjae sepucat itu.

“A-a-ada sesuatu di dapur.” kata Sungjae masih dengan keringat bercucuran.

“Ada apa?”

Seisi ruangan bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya.

“A-ada se-sesuatu di sana.” kata Sungjae.

Siwon dan Changwook memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hoya, sementara yang lain mencoba menenangkannya. Namun mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Ruangan itu kosong, seperti yang sudah seharusnya.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

“Tidak ada apa-apa.” kata Siwon.

“ _Jinjjayo_.” kata Sungjae dengan suara gemetar. “Aku melihat ada anak perempuan tadi di sana. Di pojok itu di samping wastafel.”

Semua orang saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung. Tapi bukan hal yang mustahil hal semacam itu ada di rumah yang menyeramkan seperti ini.

“ _Hyung_ , kau percaya padaku, kan?” kata Sungjae putus asa kepada Peniel.

“ _Gwaenchanha…gwaenchanha_ …” Peniel hanya berusaha menenangkan anak itu dengan mengusap kepalanya dan memeluknya. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Tapi keberadaannya di samping Sungjae saat ini lebih penting daripada pendapat pribadinya.

* * *

Josh sedang melintasi lantai dua untuk memeriksa kamar-kamar ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang janggal di dekat kamar Myungsoo.

Ada seorang anak perempuan yang berdiri di dekat pintu, tak jauh dari kakinya. Rambutnya menutup wajahnya.

Anak itu menjulurkan tangannya, seakan sedang meminta tolong. “ _Dowajuseyo_ …”

Josh menatap anak kecil itu dengan alis terangkat, tapi dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Alih-alih merasa takut, dia malah jongkok dari posisinya sekarang untuk melihat penampilan anak itu dengan lebih jelas.

“Hmmm…siapa ini?” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. “Cara yang aneh untuk meminta tolong.”

Selagi dia masih memperhatikan anak itu dengan lebih teliti, tiba-tiba anak itu membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara lolongan yang sangat mengerikan, dan melesat ke arah Josh dengan kaki yang tidak menyentuh lantai.

Sebagai orang yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam pertarungan, Josh memang harus selalu waspada. Dengan sergap dia melompat berdiri, menghunus pedangnya yang tersimpan secara ajaib, dan langsung menebas anak itu. Tapi pedang itu menembusnya, membuyarkan proyeksinya. Si anak menghilang dalam bentuk asap.

Josh melihat sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa anak itu sudah tidak ada di sana lagi.

“ICO, apa kau mendeteksi ada orang lain di sini tadi?” tanya Josh.

“Aku mendeteksi adanya satu sinyal kehidupan kecil lain di rumah ini, tapi tidak di sini.” Suara balasan menjawab pertanyaannya. “Tapi tadi aku mendeteksi komponen yang sama dengan asap hitam tadi sore.”

“Asap hidup yang memiliki unsur kimia…” Josh memutar pedangnya dan merentangkan tangannya sehingga pedang itu berada di belakang punggungnya. Pedang itu pun menghilang dari tangannya.

“ _Blast it_.” umpatnya pelan. “ _Now we’ve got a ghost problem_. _These things could be really annoying_.”

* * *

Pintu ruang keluarga yang menjeblak terbuka membuat semua orang yang ada di dalamnya melonjak kaget. Tapi setelah melihat siapa yang datang, mereka pun menghela napas lega.

“Kenapa kalian kaget begitu?” tanya Josh dengan alis terangkat. Kalau sinar lampu tidak menipunya, anak-anak itu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

“Sungjae bilang tadi dia melihat hantu.” kata Seungho.

“ _And we heard voices.._.” tambah Peniel.

Bahkan dari kejauhan Josh bisa melihat anak itu tampak gemetar. Dia duduk di sofa sambil memegangi lututnya. Peniel, Myungsoo, dan Siwon tampak sedang berkerumun untuk menenangkannya.

“Dia tidak bohong.” kata Josh sembari mendekati anak yang masih ketakutan itu.

Sungjae langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari mendekati Josh. “Kau percaya padaku?” tanyanya. Dan dia kembali ke posisinya semula, duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Baru kali itu mereka melihat Sungjae bagaikan seorang anak kecil kehilangan ibunya di tengah jalan. Peniel yang kuatir terhadapnya bergegas mendekati dan memeluknya.

Reaksi Sungjae sungguh membuat alis Josh mengerut. Jika cuma penampakan hantu biasa tentunya efeknya tidak akan sedrastis ini. Dalam pandangannya, ini seperti…ketakutan yang berlebihan.

 _Jangan-jangan, tempat ini adalah_ … batinnya. Fakta bahwa Sungjae terlihat begitu ketakutan semakin menguatkan firasatnya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia masih butuh cukup bukti sebelum bisa mengambil kesimpulan.

_Looking for a shortcut can lead you astray._

Josh ikut jongkok. “Aku percaya padamu. Aku bahkan sudah berhadapan dengannya tadi.” katanya sambil mengusap kepala Sungjae. “Tidak apa-apa. Makhluk itu tidak akan mengganggumu.”

Dia beralih ke arah yang lain. “Malam ini ada baiknya kita semua tidur di sini. Kalau ingin sesuatu dari dapur, jangan pergi sendiri.”

Dia lalu membantu Sungjae untuk berdiri dan kembali memberi usapan di kepalanya.

Sungjae yang masih muda ini tampak bingung, bagaimana orang yang kelihatan hanya sedikit lebih tua darinya bisa sedewasa ini.

Kalau di tiap grup idola ada anggota yang bertugas seperti ‘Appa’ dan ‘Eomma’ dimana peran mereka bagaikan ayah dan ibu dari sebuah keluarga. Dan tindakan Josh ini kenapa terasa seperti seorang…ibu? Atau mungkin ayah? Atau mungkin sepertinya dia agak berlebihan memikirkan ini.

 

Suasana telah menjadi sunyi semenjak kata-kata Josh yang terakhir.

“ _Um_ , Josh,” kata Henry takut-takut. “ _did you hear a scary screech a few minutes ago_?”

Karena tidak bisa bohong, Josh mengiyakan pertanyaan Henry. “Makhluk itu mencoba menakuti dan menyergapku.” jawabnya.

“Kau apakan dia?” Itu sungguh pertanyaan bodoh, bahkan bagi telinga Myungsoo sendiri.

“Aku tebas dia.”

“Kau-kau menebasnya?” tanya Changwook tidak percaya.

“Ya, tapi dia melarikan diri.”

“ _Mwo_?”

“ _Well, duh_.” komentar Josh. “Itu seperti hantu, saudara-saudara. Tentu saja kalau ditebas akan tembus.” Kemudian dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. “Kecuali kalau garis Seven Spirits berwarna kuning…” Dia terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. “…tapi kenapa warnanya tidak berubah?”

 

Akhirnya malam itu mereka semua menggelar futon di lantai. Di satu sisi, mereka merasa bersemangat karena ini seperti pesta piyama, di sisi lain mereka kelihatan ketakutan. Ini juga karena futon disusun dalam dua baris di dalam sebuah ruangan yang luar biasa besarnya, memberi kesan mengerikan kepada siapa pun yang akan tidur di sana. Apalagi dengan dipadamkannya sebagian besar lampu di sana seperti saat ini.

“Aku tidak melihat Wanjin. Ke mana dia?” tanya Josh ketika mereka bersiap untuk tidur.

Semua mengangkat bahu.

“Setelah makan malam tadi kami tidak melihatnya sama sekali.” kata Hoya.

Josh mengira Wanjin sedang menyelidiki sesuatu, jadi dia membiarkannya. Dia lalu duduk bersila di tengah-tengah anak-anak itu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Semua melihat ke arah Josh dengan bingung.

“Ponsel dan jam tangan mati semenjak masuk kemari.” kata Siwon. Dia tidak tahu harus memanggil Josh dengan sebutan _hyung_ atau _dongsaeng_ karena mereka tidak tahu berapa umurnya; tidak ada juga yang berani menanyakan. Mereka semua bingung karena jika dilihat wajah dan penampilannya dia kelihatan seperti anak muda, akan tetapi tindakannya bagaikan orang yang sudah sangat dewasa.

Josh mengeluarkan tawa kemenangan, dan ini diluar dugaan mereka. “Ini, Choi Siwon, bukan ponsel biasa.”

Dia meletakkan ponsel itu di hadapannya dalam posisi melintang dan berkata, “ _Activate 3D mapping application_.”

Suara mesin yang membalas kata-katanya membuat anak-anak itu melonjak.

“ _Activating 3D mapping application_.”

Dan apa yang tampil di hadapan mereka bagaikan yang terjadi di film Ironman. Ponsel Josh mengeluarkan cahaya laser ke segala arah, membentuk puluhan window di udara kosong.

Rahang anak-anak itu bagaikan terlepas dari tempatnya. Mereka takjub melihat semua jendela itu dan mencoba menyentuhnya dengan takut-takut.

“ _This_ ,” kata Josh, tidak tahan untuk tidak nyengir, “ _is ICO. The most advanced super computer in the world_.” Dan dia mengeluarkan suara bagaikan tawa seorang profesor gila yang berhasil melakukan uji cobanya.

Akhirnya Sungjae memberanikan menyentuh salah satu window yang terbuka dan secara tidak sengaja mendorongnya hingga window itu bergeser cepat secara horizontal ke arah yang lain. Josh mengangkat tangannya dan window yang melaju secara horizontal itu pun berhenti di tangannya.

“Oh!” tanggap mereka kaget. Detik berikutnya nyaris semuanya menjadikan itu sebagai ajang untuk bermain-main lempar-tangkap, tidak terkecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tampak paling menikmati permainan baru ini. Ketakutan mereka pun langsung menguap entah ke mana.

 

“ _Yah! Yah! YAH!_ ”

Tegurannya barusan berhasil membuat mereka berhenti bermain-main dan menunduk dengan rasa bersalah.

“Aku ingin menyelidiki hantu itu, jangan jadikan ICO sebagai mainan.” kata Josh. Meski mengatakan itu, dia mendengus geli dengan kelakuan mereka barusan. Mendengar Josh tertawa, semuanya spontan mengangkat kepala.

“Kau bisa menyelidiki hantu dengan ini?” tanya Changwook ingin tahu.

“Hantu yang aku dan Sungjae lihat itu bukan hantu.” kata Josh percaya diri.

Tapi kalau bukan hantu, kenapa dia menyuruh mereka untuk tidur bersama-sama di tempat ini?

Seakan bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran mereka, Josh melanjutkan. “ICO mendeteksi adanya komponen yang sama dengan asap yang mengejar Siwan tadi, jadi mungkin kita bisa mengetahui sebenarnya apa itu. Karena aku belum tahu apa efeknya kalau kalian bersentuhan dengannya, makanya kalian kusuruh tidur di sini.”

Dan setelah itu mereka semua sunyi senyap karena Josh mulai bekerja. Awalnya mereka semua menemaninya bekerja sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana dia bekerja dengan ICO. Tapi lama-kelamaan mereka kelelahan dan memilih untuk tidur dan membiarkan yang bersangkutan bekerja sendirian.

 

Hari sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi dan Josh tidak bisa menemukan apa pun. Kedua matanya lelah, lehernya kering, ingin ke belakang, dan dia butuh istirahat. Jadi dia beranjak dan meninggalkan anak-anak itu di sana dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan dapur. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka sendirian untuk waktu yang lama.

Dia buru-buru menegak segelas air di dapur dan bergegas keluar.

Tapi dia mendadak berhenti ketika melintasi ruang tengah.

Dia melihat sosok anak itu lagi, berada di balik pintu menuju ruang keluarga dalam posisi jongkok, kedua tangannya berada di telinganya, kepalanya berada di antara kedua lututnya.

Josh mengangkat alis. Posisi anak itu seakan mengatakan kalau dia sedang tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti…pertengkaran. Refleksnya bekerja dan dia berputar di tempatnya, melihat keadaan sekeliling. Di Galeri Kematian—begitu dia menyebut galeri berisi 12 lukisan menyeramkan itu—ia menemukan dua sosok lain. Yang satu seperti wanita, yang lainnya seperti lelaki. Di bawah kaki keduanya terlihat asap hitam. Keduanya seperti sedang bertengkar hebat namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar sama sekali.

“ _Dowajuseyo_ … _Dowa_ …” Josh berbalik, dan mendapati sosok lain berdiri tak jauh dari si anak yang sedang jongkok dengan tangan di kedua telinganya. Sosok yang sama persis dengan anak itu berdiri dengan tangan terjulur seakan meminta tolong.

Josh memperhatikan, ada asap hitam yang bergerak di kaki anak itu. Dia menatap anak itu dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi detik berikutnya sesuatu di kepalanya mengatakan kalau dia hendak melakukan sesuatu yang konyol, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

“ _Oh goodness_ , kalau ada orang yang melihatku hendak memarahi hantu, orang itu mengira aku pasti sudah gila.” Dia berdecak lalu kembali ke ruang keluarga, tidak peduli lagi dengan penampakan yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini.


	8. Chp 6 - Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sori update-nya lama sekali. Jogja kena hujan abu parah selama seminggu dan aku kehilangan semangat untuk menulis karena abu dimana-mana! Bahkan kamarku yang baru saja kubersihkan pun dalam waktu hitungan menit kembali berabu lagi x_x.
> 
> Saat ini masih tertahan di salah satu chapter, tapi sedang kuusahakan untuk terus dilanjutkan sebelum pekerjaanku menggila. Doakan supaya bisa terus lanjut, ya? :D Karena sepertinya fic ini chapternya akan banyak dan panjang-panjang.
> 
> BTW, mungkin kalian para ELF bertanya-tanya kenapa peran Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedikit sekali di sini. Yang bisa kukatakan adalah: peran mereka sangat penting, bahkan setiap karakter yang muncul di fic ini sama pentingnya. Oleh karena itu, aku berusaha sedeka mungkin menuliskan bukan Siwon, Kyuhyun, atau hanya Josh, tapi kita akan melihat sudut pandang dari semua karakter yang ada di sini. 
> 
> Semoga saja sifat-sifat mereka cocok dengan dunia nyata. -_-
> 
> Anyway, here we go.
> 
> PS. Ada penjelasan mengenai denah rumah disini. Kalian bisa lihat sketsa jelek yang pernah aku upload sebelumnya.

Kim Myungsoo memiliki satu kebiasaan yang—menurut dia sendiri—sangat sulit dihilangkan. Jika dia menemukan apa yang menjadi objek ketertarikannya, dia akan memperhatikannya tanpa berhenti bahkan tanpa berkedipuntuk jangka waktu yang lama. Bagi banyak orang, ini bisaberarti dua hal: mengerikan, atau dia bertindak tidak sopan. Dan yang terakhir ini terutama terjadi bagi orang yang lebih tua, termasuk Josh—walaupun hingga saat itu dia hanya mengira kalau Josh seusia mereka.

Semenjak mereka masuk ke rumah itu, perhatian Myungsoo selalu tertuju padanya;memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan, bagaimana dia tertawa, bagaimana dia bergaul dengan mereka, dan bagaimana kalau dia sedang serius, bagaimana dia memarahi Wanjin yang selalu menggodanya, dan ekspresinya ketika dia menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Namun potongan-potongan ekspresi itu terasa masih belum lengkap baginya.

Kebiasaannya itu pernah membuat dia tertangkap basah. Waktu itu mereka sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan bagaimana Siwan dan Henry bisa muncul di rumah. Tanpa sadar dia menatap Josh yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar kaget ketika pandangan Josh tiba-tiba berpaut dengannya, dan celakanya, dia merasa tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan itu.

Mata berwarna coklat tua itu seakan menariknya, menolak untuk melepaskannya darinya. Hingga mereka sampai pada titik di mana Josh memukul meja pelan. Saat itulah dia seakan tersadar dari transnya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke pangkuannya, menjauh dari tatapan lelaki itu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” bisik Hoya.

“ _Mian_ … _mian_ …kebiasaanku sulit diubah.” balas Myungsoo waktu itu. Dan dia tahu Hoya yang duduk di sebelahnya menghela napas dan mengerling padanya.

 

Tapi, seperti yang dia sendiri sadari, dia sangat sulit mengendalikan diri mengenai kebiasaannya yang satu ini. Karena semenjak saat itu, dia sering kali dia kedapatan sedang menatap Josh, bukan hanya oleh Hoya, tapi juga dari yang lain.

Yang tidak mengenalnya tentu bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan.Namun karena tidak ingin ikut campur urusan orang, mereka pada akhirnya membiarkannya.

Josh sendiri tahu kalau dia sedang terus-terusan diperhatikan oleh seseorang, bahkan ketika dia sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka.

Saat itu dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Wanjin ketika tiba-tiba saja dia menghela napas, yang—kali itu—terdengar berbeda di telinga Wanjin. Kedengarannya seperti tarikan napas karena pasrah, bukan karena stress atau untuk mengurangi tekanan emosinya.

Alis Wanjin terangkat, bingung kenapa di tengah-tengah pembicaraan ringan dia justru menghela napas seperti itu. Jadi dia melirik sedikit ke balik bahu Josh dan menemukan bahwa Myungsoo sedang menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam dari belakangnya.

“Myungsoo tidak punya maksud apa-apa denganmu.” katanya setelah paham. Dia tahu betul Josh seperti punya mata di belakang kepalanya.

“Aku tahu. Aku cuma merasa tidak nyaman.” kata Josh. Dia menatap Wanjin dengan mata setengah tertutup. “Apa itu kebiasaannya?”

“Kelihatannya demikian.” Wanjin mengintip sekali lagi. “Dan tampaknya Hoya juga paham dengan sifatnya ini.” Dia melihat bahwa Hoya menyenggol lengan Myungsoo untuk menyadarkannya. “Perhatiannya sudah teralih sekarang.”

Josh kembali menghela napas. “Aku tahu. Rasanya seperti bor yang mencoba melubangi kepalaku sudah lepas.”

“Abaikan saja.”

“Kau tahu aku sudah terbiasa selalu waspada.”

“Sekali-sekali bersenang-senanglah dengan mereka.” kata Wanjin sambil menepuk bahu Josh dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

 

Josh baru saja hendak memanggilnya kembali ketika mereka kembali mendengar bunyi dentang lonceng menggema di seluruh sudut rumah.

Dia spontan berlari menuju ruang tengah dan melihat sekeliling, berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu. Terus terang, semenjak pertama kali dia mendengar suara lonceng itu, perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti sesuatu akan terjadi.

Tapi dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Dia teringat kalau bunyi lonceng seperti itu biasanya identik dengan waktu jadi dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas punggung kuda-kuda emas di tengah ruangan.

“Ada yang terjadi?” tanya Wanjin yang keluar menyusulnya. Yang lain ikut berlari mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Itu.” Josh menunjuk ke arah jam yang ada di punggung kuda-kuda itu. Semua melihat ke arah yang dia tunjuk. Satu-satunya jarum jam yang ada di sana menunjukkan angka tiga.

“Beberapa hari yang lalu masih di angka dua.” kata Josh sambil berpikir.

Semua diam sejenak.

“Apa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi kalau jarumnya kembali ke angka dua belas?” kata Kyuhyun.

Kata-katanya membuat mata Josh membulat. Dia menatap Wanjin yang menatapnya balik. Dia ingat beberapa hari sebelumnya dia membicarakan ini bersama lelaki itu di galeri kematian yang berada di belakang mereka.

Angka terakhir adalah kematian. Meskipun Wanjin sendiri tampaknya masih belum yakin, tapi perasaan Josh benar-benar tidak enak. Dan ini tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

 

“Kau memikirkan sesuatu?” tanya Siwon dengan satu alis terangkat.

Josh harus berpikir cepat untuk menanggapinya. Dia belum bisa mengatakan kepada mereka apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini karena tidak ingin membuat mereka jadi panik.

“Apa kalian pernah mendengar lonceng berbunyi sewaktu makhluk es itu muncul?” tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Ke sepuluh orang itu saling bertukar pandang sejenak.

“Kurasa aku mendengarnya, tapi lupa-lupa ingat.” kata Hoya, entah kenapa Josh melihat anak ini lebih putih dari biasanya. Mungkin perasaannya saja. “Kemunculan makhluk es itu telah mengalihkan perhatianku.”

“Aku mendengarnya.” kata Siwon dan Sungjae mengakui.

Entah sudah berapa kali Josh menghela napas sehari-harian itu. “ _This could be bad_.” katanya. “Setiap kali lonceng berbunyi, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

“Pertama, Cleros. Kedua, hantu; meskipun kalian tahu sendiri kalau yang satu ini masih sering muncul dan masih belum berhenti.”

Memang masih beberapa kali terjadi penampakan hantu di rumah itu. Awalnya mereka semua memang ketakutan, tapi mereka tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di dalam kondisi seperti itu. Jadi Josh mengajarkan tips yang menurutnya cukup efektif: segera lari jika melihatnya.

Itu diajarkannya dengan tujuan untuk menghindari asap hitam yang selalu menyertai si hantu karena hingga saat itu mereka masih belum tahu efek apa yang terjadi jika mereka terekspos oleh asap hitam itu. Josh bahkan memasang perisai tidak terlihat di setiap kamar—tanpa anak-anak itu ketahui, tentu saja—untuk melindungi mereka dari asap hitam seandainya saja asap itu tiba-tiba muncul ketika mereka sedang tidur.

Jadi, apabila ada di antara mereka yang tiba-tiba berlari tanpa sebab, mereka kini sudah tahu apa yang terjadi: alasan utamanya adalah karena ada penampakan yang mesti mereka hindari.

 

Josh tertegun cukup lama di tempatnya. Dan matanya kembali mengarah kepada jam besar yang berada di punggung patung kuda di hadapannya ini. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu terhadap benda ini.

“Kalian semua mundur.” Josh memberi isyarat agar seisi ruangan untuk menjauh dari patung kuda emas itu.

Begitu tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang akan dilakukan olehnya, mereka semua segera berdiri sejauh mungkin. “Mungkin ini sia-sia tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Terpaksa aku meminjam kemampuan Matt lagi.”

Dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat lalu kemudian mengebaskannya ke arah patung kuda itu.

Dalam sekejap patung kuda itu tertutup kristal-kristal es berukuran besar dan tinggi hingga hampir mencapai ujung kubah kaca di atasnya. Saking besar dan tebalnya es itu sehinga hawa dingin yang keluar cukup untuk membuat mereka semua menggigil.

“ _Magic_?” kata Peniel. Anak-anak itu kelihatannya setengah kagum-setengah takut padanya sekarang.

“ _No. that was his ability as the guardian of water_.” kata Wanjin yang berada di dekat mereka. “Memang yang dia gunakan adalah kemampuan milik saudaranya tapi—oh astaga, aku merancau lagi.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku dulu sudah kubilang kan kalau dia punya kemampuan untuk mengontrol air?” kata Wanjin. “Jangan kuatir, kemampuan ini tidak dia gunakan terhadap manusia.”

Walaupun Wanjin mengatakan itu, anak-anak itu tidak bisa tidak merasa takut terhadap laki-laki itu. Melihat itu, Wanjin hanya bisa menghela napas. “Kurasa masih butuh sedikit waktu lagi.” gumamnya.

 

Bunyi ceklek dari seberang ujung ruangan sontak mengundang perhatian mereka. Asalnya dari pintu masuk mereka ke rumah itu.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka bergerak mendekati pintu masuk dan mendapati bahwa pintu itu terbuka sedikit.

“ _Wow, open sesame_.” komentar Josh. “ _Freeze the timer and the door opens._ ”

Peniel dan Sungjae menyerukan “WOW” dengan cara yang sama sewaktu BTOB mempromosikan album mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu; mengangkat tiga jari kedua tangan ke samping mulut mereka yang membentuk huruf O. Menurut Josh, itu reaksi yang sangat konyol di situasi seperti ini namun mungkin berguna untuk menurunkan tingkat ketegangan mereka untuk sesaat lamanya.

Wanjin menarik daun pintu hingga terbuka lebar dan tampaklah pemandangan hijau yang sangat mengagumkan.

Halaman dan kebun rumah itu luar biasa besar dan indahnya, membuat anak-anak segera berlari keluar menikmati sinar matahari yang panasnya sama sekali tidak terasa di kulit. Hoya tampak mengikuti mereka dari belakang, kedua tangannya berada di dalam sakunya.

Tapi di tengah-tengah kegembiraan itu, alis Josh justru berkerut.

“Kenapa bisa ada halaman seluas ini di daerah Cheongdam-dong? Seingatku sewaktu kita mengantar mereka dulu bagian depan halaman rumah tidak selebar ini.”

Wanjin menanggapi dengan santai. “Seharusnya kau sudah bisa tahu kalau bahkan rumah ini pun tidak mungkin ada di tempat yang padat penduduknya seperti Cheongdam-dong.” katanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

“Mana aku tahu? Aku belum pernah ke Cheongdam-dong sebelumnya.”

“Ah, betul juga. Terakhir kali kita bertemu di Gangnam.” kata Wanjin. “Tapi rata-rata semua kondisinya hampir sama. Rumah-rumah yang ada di sana berukuran cukup kecil. Tidak sebesar dan seluas ini.” Dia menjelaskan. “Tapi kau masih bisa mendapatkan lokasi seluas ini di daerah Paju.”

Pada akhirnya kedua orang itu lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan mengikuti anak-anak yang sedang bergembira jauh di depan mereka. Saat itu mereka bergerak ke arah kiri dari pintu masuk dan melintasi halaman luas yang ditumbuhi rumput setinggi satu sentimeter.

Ada banyak pepohonan di sisi lain, tak jauh dari tembok tinggi yang membatasi rumah itu dengan dunia luar.

 

“Menurutmu tempat macam apa ini?” tanya Josh. Meskipun dia terkenal sebagai orang berpengetahuan luas, tapi itu tidak berarti dia tahu segalanya.

“Tempat yang bisa menahan Penjaga kelas kakap sepertimu seperti ini? Aku punya dugaan tapi aku masih butuh sedikit bukti lagi baru bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Saat ini aku sedang menyelidiki dan mengerjakan beberapa hal, jadi terpaksa kutinggalkan anak-anak itu denganmu ketika tugasku selesai.”

Yang dia maksudkan dengan tugas adalah tugasnya ketika berada di dapur, tentu saja. Karena nyaris tidak ada di antara anak-anak itu yang bisa memasak, sehingga dialah yang bertugas untuk itu.

 

Josh berpikiran sama dengan Wanjin. Dia masih butuh bukti untuk mengetahui dengan persis tempat macam apa ini. “Aku tahu. Anak-anak itu tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja.” katanya pada akhirnya. “Yang paling kukuatirkan adalah asap hitam itu. Mereka bisa muncul dimana saja dan kapan saja.”

Keduanya berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa semua yang di depan mereka telah berhenti dan menatap sesuatu sambil bercakap-cakap heboh.

Keduanya segera mendekat dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh di sana.

Ternyata ada sebagian kecil dari pekarangan rumah itu siang dan terkena terang matahari; dan sebagian lagi malam tak berbintang yang di temani dengan cahaya bulan.

“Ini tidak mungkin.” gumam anak-anak itu heboh. “Bagaimana mungkin sebagian siang sebagian lagi malam?”

“Seperti waktu saling menindih satu dengan yang lain.” kata Josh dan anak-anak itu berbalik menatapnya. “Sebenarnya kita sekarang berada di mana?”

Dan Wanjin pun menahan napas. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. “Ini tidak mungkin.” katanya.

“Apanya yang tidak mungkin?” tanya Josh.

“Jadi kita ditawan di dalam _Echoes of Time_?”

“ _Epoch of Time_?” ulang Henry dan Peniel bersamaan.

“ _No, not epoch but echoes_.”

“Tempat apa ini?”

“Aku tahu cara keluar dari sini tapi itu tidak mudah. Kita butuh bantuan dari luar dan tetap butuh waktu.”

Sementara terjadi kehebohan di antara anak-anak itu, seperti Henry menyadari sesuatu.

“ _Is that a graveyard_?” katanya,secara tidak sadar menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Semua berhenti dan menoleh.

Benar saja. Di tengah-tengah kegelapan itu terdapat kumpulan kuburan tua yang kelihatan tidak terawat. Jika dilihat dari jauh, kelihatannya kuburan itu sudah berusia ratusan tahun karena banyak sekali tanaman, rumput liar dan lumut yang melekat di sana.

Dan tanggapan beberapa di antara anak-anak itu serempak, “ _Thriller_ ~~” dengan nada setengah bercanda. Ini dikarenakan latar belakang video musik lagu “Thriller” dari BTOB yang dirilis beberapa tahun sebelumnya adalah kuburan.

 

“Peniel _Hyung_! Lihat!” panggil Sungjae.

Peniel menoleh. Alih-alih mendapatkan berita mengagetkan lain, apa yang dilihatnya justru membuatnya tertawa.

Sungjae berdiri di sisi gelap dan memperlihatkan wajah sedih yang sangat murung dengan bahu yang lunglai. Kemudian dengan kaki panjangnya dia melangkah ke samping, ke sisi siang dan memperlihatkan wajah cerah dan ceria.

Dia mengulanginya beberapa kali sehingga mengundang tawa bukan hanya Peniel, namun orang-orang lain yang ada di sana. Parahnya, Siwon—yang notabene paling tua dan paling ekspresif di antara anak-anak itu—justru ikut bergabung. Dan dua manusia itu berhasil membuat Josh tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga air matanya keluar.

Kim Myungsoo tetap menatap Josh lekat-lekat. Bahkan ketika kekonyolan dan tawa itu mereda, dia  masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Josh. Baru pernah dia melihat lelaki itu tertawa seperti itu, dan itu secara tidak sengaja membuat wajahnya ikut berseri. Ketakutannya yang sempat dirasakannya terhadap lelaki itu ketika dia membekukan patung kuda beberapa menit sebelumnya, perlahan-lahan memudar.

Dia lalu melempar pandangnya ke arah kuburan tua yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Tempat itu mengundang rasa ingin tahunya dan dia ingin melihatnya, tapi sepertinya dia harus menundanya saat ini.

Untuk saat ini lebih baik dia kembali ke rumah, mengikuti yang lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

“Anggaplah kertas ini sebagai alam semesta yang biasa kita lihat.” kata Wanjin sambil meletakkan sepotong kertas di atas meja. “Karena suatu hal, di dalam semesta ini muncul sebuah batasan tak terlihat.” Dia menggambarkan sebuah lingkaran berukuran sedang di salah satu sudut kertas dan menggambarkan sebuah rumah di tengahnya. “Batasan ini muncul karena muncul paradoks di dalam waktu.”

Mata Josh tiba-tiba melebar. Dia memiliki firasat kalau paradoks itu ada hubungannya dengan sebuah dimensi lain yang waktunya berhenti. Di dimensi itulah Josh yang sempat tidak sadarkan diri dibawa untuk bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain untuk meminta pertolongan. Dan orang-orang yang melakukan tugas berat ini adalah…Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang duduk bersama-sama dengan mereka.

Namun dia yakin kalau seluruh kejadian itu telah terhapus dari ingatan mereka berdua semenjak terjadi Judgment beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

“...dan ada suatu pihak yang memanfaatkan keberadaan anomali ini untuk menempatkan kita di dalamnya.” Kata-kata Wanjin berhasil mengembalikan Josh dari transnya.

“Nah, semua yang ada di dalam batasan ini memiliki alur waktu sendiri yang, menurut dugaanku, tidak beraturan. Adakalanya waktu kita di sini bisa lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan yang terjadi di luar dan kadang sebaliknya. Ataupun bisa juga berhenti. Inilah yang disebut sebagai _Echoes of Time_.

“Aku menduga, sebagian besar penampakan yang kalian lihat selama ini dan kalian duga sebagai hantu, adalah cuplikan-cuplikan yang terjadi di masa lalu. Atau mungkin bisa juga di masa depan.”

Penjelasan Wanjin telah memberikan pencerahan luar biasa kepada mereka, termasuk kepada Josh—meskipun sejak awal dia sudah tahu apa itu _Echoes of Time_ , tapi dia tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini mereka berada di dalamnya.

“Bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?”

Wanjin berpikir sejenak.

“ _Echoes of Time_ harus dilawan dengan _Echoes of Time_.” kata Josh, mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepadanya. “Itu artinya, aku butuh teman-temanku.”

“Aku yakin mereka sudah tahu kita berada di Echoes of Time dan sedang menyusun rencana untuk mengurai tempat ini.” kata Wanjin. Dia kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya untuk sesaat sebelum dia beralih ke Myungsoo, Hoya, Peniel, dan Sungjae. “Seingatku kalian dulu pernah melakukan video-log atau semacamnya, kan?”

“Apa hubungannya itu dengan ini?” tanya Josh bingung. Yang lain sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

“Aku minta kalian merekam sesuatu yang sama, tapi kalian harus bisa membuat penonton kalian tahu kalau kalian tidak apa-apa di sini.” lanjutnya. “Josh, kau juga ikut.”

“Aku?” kata Josh tersentak kaget.

Wanjin menggeleng. “Ei, maksudku, kalau kau punya pemikiran apa pun, bisa dituangkan di video itu. Apa pun, untuk dokumentasi dan—siapa tahu—untuk membantu teman-temanmu untuk memecahkan masalah ini karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sini.”

“ _Yah_ , apa gunanya merekam semacam itu kalau kita sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari sini?”

Yang lain tetap diam sementara Josh sibuk berdebat dengan Wanjin.

Wanjin kembali berpikir sebentar. “Aku sedang memikirkan caranya supaya mereka bisa mendapatkan rekaman itu.” katanya kemudian. Sebelum dia bangkit dari duduknya. “Aku pergi sebentar.”

“ _Yah_! Jangan ditinggalkan begitu saja. _YAH_!” Josh berusaha protes namun Wanjin sudah meninggalkan ruang keluarga. “ _AISH_!”

 

“Bagaimana caranya kita bisa mengantar rekaman itu kalau hanya kematian yang menunggu di luar sana?” kata Josh sebal.

“Kematian?” tanya Seungho pelan.

“Ya, kematian.” Josh ingin menjelaskannya dengan detail, namun dia berpikir untuk membuatnya sesederhana mungkin.

“Katakan padaku, Henry.” katanya tiba-tiba. Henry mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadanya. “Aku yakin di luar sana semua orang sudah berusaha untuk mencoba masuk kemari tapi tidak berhasil, kan?”

Henry menjawab, “Ya. Aku mendengar pihak kepolisian bahkan sudah menggunakan bahan peledak tapi tetap tidak bisa masuk.”

“Ya, itu pasti. Seharusnya mereka segera menghentikan tindakan sia-sia untuk menembus tempat ini dengan cara seperti itu karena bisa saja ada penduuk yang terluka karenanya.” tanggap Josh. “Karena masalahnya bukan hanya ada perbedaan waktu di sini dengan di luar, tapi juga karena di antara kedua waktu ini seperti ada batas pelindungnya.”

“Batas pelindung?” Timbul tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

Josh menggambar sebuah lingkaran tipis di luar lingkaran yang sudah digambar Wanjin sebelumnya dan mengetuk daerah sempit di antara kedua garis itu.

“Agar bisa kembali ke waktu biasa, kita harus melewati sebuah tempat yang bernama Time Void. Ini adalah sebuah anomali lain yang terjadi di luar _Echoes of Time_. Di tempat ini semuanya berhenti. Yang melewati tempat ini pasti akan mati karena udara pun tidak bergerak.

“ _Time Void_ adalah batas pelindung yang kumaksudkan tadi…” Dan dia berhenti di sana, berpikir sejenak. Lama waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk berpikir ternyata cukup untuk membuat yang lain merasa ngeri.

“Jadi pilihan kita satu-satunya untuk bisa keluar adalah dengan menstabilkan kedua waktu di sini…” Dia mengetok pulpen yang dipegangnya di dalam lingkaran. “…dan di sini.” Kali ini dia mengetok yang berada di luar. Dia berhenti lagi dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. “Tapi itu artinya Penjaga waktu harus masuk juga kemari.”

Semua tertegun melihat Josh yang tampaknya sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri tapi mereka tetap setia mendengarkan, benar-benar bingung mendengar penjelasannya.

“Dengan demikian harus ada celah supaya mereka bisa masuk. Masalahnya, bagaimana membuat celah itu?” Dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. “Aduh, pusing.” katanya.

“ _So_?” tanya Peniel ada akhirnya; bingung dengan semua penjelasan itu. “ _Any ideas_?”

“ _I’m not the guardians of time_ , Peniel. _So I don’t know how to fix the timeline, **especially** Echoes of Time_ ,” kata Josh. “ _which is a result of a paradox_...”

“ _Guardians of time_?” kata Henry kaget. “Kalian punya penjaga waktu?”

“Tentu saja ada. Dua orang.” kata Josh, seakan mendapatkan deja vu kelas berat ketika haus menjelaskannya kepada Henry. “Mereka bahkan diberi julukan…” Josh mendengus, setengah geli-setengah sarkastis. “… _the sisters of the timeline_. Kasihan si Sam karena tidak masuk hitungan. Mau dikemanakan dia? Karena dia termasuk dalam _guardians of time_ walaupun dia sebenarnya adalah penjaga batas dimensi.”

Changwook berkedip beberapa kali, benar-benar bagaikan orang linglung. “Sebenarnya jumlah kalian ada berapa banyak?”

“Yang level tinggi ada 16 orang, yang di bawahnya…” Josh berhenti sejenak. “…kurasa yang terakhir jumlahnya hampir delapan ratus ribu orang.” Dia sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani untuk membuka informasi ini kepada mereka.

Dan mata anak-anak itu pun membulat sempurna.

 

Sebelum ada yang menanyakan lebih jauh, Josh akhirnya memutuskan. “Baiklah. Kita sudah di sini beberapa hari dan sama sekali tidak tahu kondisi rumah ini.” katanya. “Aku bahkan belum memindai ruangan-ruangan di sini.

“Kurasa ada baiknya kalian lihat-lihat.” kata Josh sambil menegakkan punggungnya di sofa.

“ _Jeongmalyo_?” tanya yang lain bersemangat.

Josh mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya. Mereka semua tahu kalau itu alat yang disebut Josh sebagai ICO.

“Bawa ICO bersama kalian.” katanya. “Dia yang akan melakukan pemindaian. Siapa tahu kita butuh nanti. Peniel, _here_.” Dia menyerahkan ponsel itu ke tangan Peniel. “ _Just don’t lose it_.”

Peniel mengambil ponsel itu dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan-akan benda itu benda yang terbuat dari kaca tipis yang sangat rapuh.

“ _How do we do it_?” tanyanya.

“ _It_ _’s automatic_.” jawab Josh. “ICO, _start from this room_.”

“ _Affirmative._ ” Suara tanggapan itu nyaris membuat Peniel melempar ponsel itu jauh-jauh darinya. Terlebih lagi ketika beberapa buah sinar laser keluar dari kamera depan ponsel itu mulai menyebar mengenai seluruh penjuru ruangan. “ _The map of the living room is complete._ ”

“Whoa…” seru anak-anak itu kagum. Josh tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak nyengir. “Kurasa sensor ICO bisa untuk mengetahui barang-barang yang berbahaya untuk di sentuh.”

“Sebenarnya, karena aku punya sensor yang bisa mendeteksi energi negatif sehingga aku bisa tahu barang-barang apa saja yang berbahaya.”

Semua melongo lama dan situasi berubah menjadi sangat hening.

 

“ _IT CAN TALK_?” seru Henry girang.

“ _Well, of course it can_.” Josh menanggapi. “ _It’s a super computer_.”

Dia menyadari bahwa meskipun dulu Henry sudah tahu tentang ICO, tapi ingatan anak itu kini telah terhapus oleh Judgment. Dengan begitu,Henry, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun yang sudah cukup mengenalnya seakan harus mengulangi semuanya sekali lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka berada di dalam rumah ini Josh merasa sedih, meskipun kemudian dia berusaha untuk menepis perasaan itu.

Bencana terbesar yang menimpa manusia bukanlah bencana alam ataupun kematian. Bencana terbesar yang pernah ada di dalam hidup manusia adalah terhilang dan dilupakan.

“ _That’s really a talk in a degrading manner, Joshua. Being called a mere super computer is pretty offensive for me, even though I’m not a human_.”

Mendengar ICO menanggapi pertanyaan Josh, mata semua orang membuka selebar piring.

“ _Yeah, yeah, whatever, grandma_.” kata Josh sekenanya. Dan dia melambaikan tangan ke arah anak-anak itu. “Cepatlah bawa dia dari sini sebelum dia mengomeliku sepanjang hari.”

“ _IT CAN NAG_??” Sekarang giliran Peniel yang angkat suara. Dia tampak begitu terpesona dengan benda super yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

Josh mendengus. “ _Like a fussy grandmother_.” tanggapnya lagi. “ _Now, go! Before the sun goes down._ ”

 

“Sebuah komputer super yang bisa mengomeli pemiliknya. Wow.” kata Kyuhyun terpesona. “Mungkin aku bisa belajar sedikit darinya.”

Siwon tertawa. “Kau tidak perlu belajar darinya.Kau sudah sangat berbakat.” katanya. Dan laki-laki itu pun lari, menghindar dari amarah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

“ _Yah_ , Choi Siwon! Aish!”

* * *

Sungguh tidak biasa melihat Lee Howon tampak tidak bersemangat.

“Kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?” tanya Josh, heran melihat Hoya hanya duduk diam di tempatnya. Penglihatannya tidak salah. Anak itu memang tampak pucat.

“Aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana.” Dia mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing dan membuatnya kembali terhempas ke sofa. Melihat ini Josh langsung bereaksi, melompat bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“ _Neo gwaenchanha_?” serunya kuatir.

Dia bergegas mendekati Hoya. Refleks, tangannya diletakkan di dahi anak itu. Hoya mencoba menepisnya, tapi Josh bersikukuh untuk memeriksa suhu badannya.

“Kau sepertinya demam.” kata Josh. Dalam benaknya, sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul, _How?_

Sesuatu di dalamnya mendorong dia untuk segera merawat anak ini, karena di rumah semacam ini apa saja bisa terjadi. Dia tidak mau kondisi penari utama grup Infinite itu bertambah parah kondisinya.

Josh melirik ke lembaran kertas yang tadinya digunakannya untuk menjelaskan tentang Echoes of Time kepada yang lain dan bergegas mencoretinya dengan beberapa kata.

**Hoya sakit, aku ada di kamarnya. Josh.**

Dia lalu membantu Hoya berdiri, memapahnya keluar ruangan karena anak itu mendadak seperti sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri. “Ayo, kau butuh istirahat.”

 

Tapi kaki Hoya sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi ketika mereka sampai ke tangga utama. Anak itu langsung roboh, dan kepalanya nyaris saja menghantam anak tangga seandainya Josh tidak segera menangkapnya, menahan kepalanya dengan tangannya. Tangannya membentur sudut tajam anak tangga dan terasa sakit, tapi diabaikannya. Hoya adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

Digendongnya Hoya yang sudah pingsan dan matanya bergerak melihat dua lantai ke atas. Terpaksa kali ini dia mengambil jalan pintas.

Sambil menggendong Hoya di kedua tangannya, dia berlari ke arah patung kuda emas di tengah ruangan, melompat dan berpijak di kristal es yang menutupi patung itu, dan ke ceruk es di atasnya, melompat lagi ke pembatas di lantai satu, kembali ke kristal es, terakhir langsung ke lantai dua, tepat di depan kamar Hoya. Kalau ada yang memperhatikan, aksinya itu bagaikan Jackie Chan menaiki dua lantai dengan keahliannya.

 

Josh membaringkan anak itu di tempat tidurnya, melepas sepatu dan bajunya yang paling luar dan meninggalkan baju kaos tetap melekat di tubuhnya. Dia pun segera menarik selimut dan menutupi badan anak itu hingga ke lehernya.

Setelah itu, dia bergegas menuju lemari dan mulai membongkar isinya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

“Seorang penari pasti punya handuk kecil…pasti ada…AHA!”

Dia menarik handuk itu dari dalam lemari, menjentikkan jarinya sekali, dan bergerak menuju Hoya yang napasnya kini agak tidak teratur karena panas tingginya.

Begitu dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur anak itu, tampaklah sejumlah air melayang mendekatinya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Josh membuka handuk yang ada di tangannya dan membiarkan air meresap ke dalamnya. Dengan handuk basah itu dia lalu mengompres dahi Hoya.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari ruang keluarga, anak-anak itu secara berbondong-bondong berpencar ke segala arah. Siwon dan Peniel ke Home Theater, Henry dan Kyuhyun ke lantai satu, Sungjae, Siwan, Seungho dan Changwook memutuskan untuk ke timur laut, sementara Myungsoo memutuskan untuk ke dapur.

 

Ketika Peniel masuk dengan ponsel Josh masih terletak di kedua tangannya, sinar laser yang dia lihat sebelumnya kembali keluar dan melakukan pemetaan terhadap tempat itu.

“Kau boleh memegangku seperti memegang ponsel biasa, kau tahu?” kata ICO kepadanya. “Tapi kau harus mengangkatku sedikit ketika aku akan melakukan pemindaian.”

Karena belum terbiasa akan keberadaan komputer itu, Peniel sempat kaget dan ditertawai oleh Sungjae. Dia menunduk malu-malu karena reaksinya sepertinya agak berlebihan.

Dia masih tidak percaya kalau komputer itu justru yang mengambil inisiatif untuk pertama kali berinteraksi dengannya. Siwon yang ada di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan dengan penuh minat, tanpa berniat mengganggu anak itu.

“ _Um_ , _hello_?” kata Peniel dengan mulut yang dekat sekali ponsel Josh. Dia ingin mencoba ponsel itu sekali saja.

“ _Hello to you too._ ” balas ICO, dan reaksi Peniel membuat Siwon nyaris tidak bisa menahan rasa gelinya. Dia berdiri agak jauh di belakang Peniel dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sekuat tenaga agar suaranya tidak keluar.

“ _Um_ ,” Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. “ _is the scanning done_?”

“ _The scanning of the current room has been completed. You may continue_ _unto the next_ _one_.”

Rasa penasarannya justru semakin bertambah. “Sebaiknya kita ke mana?” tanyanya lagi.

“Menurut saranku, ada baiknya kita ke ruang sebelah. Setelah itu, kita memetakan luar rumah. Lantai 1 dan lantai 2 bisa dilakukan sambil lalu.”

“ _Oh, okay_.” kata Peniel lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu, diikuti oleh Siwon yang hanya mengikutinya dalam diam, tertarik dengan tingkah laku anak ini.

 

Seungho, Changwook, Siwan, dan Sungjae sedang mengagumi ruangan baru yang mereka temukan di sana. Ternyata itu ruangan khusus rekreasi karena di sana terletak sebuah kolam renang besar. Di dekat pojok terdapat beberapa peralatan olahraga dan sebuah meja biliar.

“Biliar~~” seru Sungjae sambil berlari menuju meja dimaksud. Siwan mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Hati-hati terpeleset! Jangan sentuh apa pun!” secara tidak sadar Changwook memperingatkan anak itu, mengundang rasa geli Seungho yang berada di sampingnya.

Detik berikutnya Peniel dan Siwon masuk ke sana. Kondisi di tempat itu membuat keduanya terperangah. ICO, di sisi lain, melakukan tugasnya untuk memindai dan memetakan tempat itu.

 

“Tidak ada apa-apa di lantai ini.” kata Henry sambil mengembungkan pipinya, setelah dia dan Kyuhyun melihat-lihat lantai satu. “Selain empat kamar cuma ada ruang kerja dan ruang untuk peralatan kebersihan.” Dia lalu menambahkan, “Kenapa tempat ini besar sekali? Bahkan ruang peralatan kebersihan lebih besar dari dua kamar di dorm digabung jadi satu.”

“Aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke lantai atas?” ajak Kyuhyun.

Tapi belum lagi Henry menanggapi, mereka mendengar suara ramai-ramai di bawah. Keduanya segera megarahkan pandangan mereka ke lantai dasar.

“Menemukan sesuatu?” seru Kyuhyun, bertanya kepada yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

“Kami menemukan kolam renang di sini.” tanggap Seungho.

“Hei, sepertinya aku menemukan ruang untuk latihan.”

Semua orang yang berada di bawah bergerak ke arah galeri kematian. Karena rasanya di bawah lebih menarik, Kyuhyun dan Henry pun bergegas turun dan ikut bergabung dengan yang lain.

Memang benar ada ruang yang sangat besar yang dipenuhi dengan kaca-kaca berukuran besar. Jelas tempat itu merupakan lokasi untuk latihan tari. Ruangan itu terletak di bagian barat galeri itu, dengan pintu yang berada di antara enam lukisan mengerikan.

Dan ternyata ada sebuah bar yang cukup besar di dekat toilet setelah ruangan itu. Pintu masuknya agak tersembunyi jadi mudah terlewatkan kalau mereka tidak jeli melihatnya. Bar berukuran sedang itu ternyata bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga yang biasanya mereka pergunakan.

“Ada satu ruangan lain lagi di sini.” Im Siwan membuka pintu ruangan yang terletak di depan ruang latihan dan langsung terbatuk-batuk.

Debu yang ada di dalamnya beterbangan keluar. Pasti ruangan itu sebuah ruangan yang tidak pernah dipakai. Sungguh misteri kenapa hanya ruangan ini yang tetap kotor, sementara ruangan lain sangat bersih.

“Tampaknya seperti sebuah perpustakaan tua.” kata Siwon ketika melihat ke dalam ruangan yang gelap dan pengap itu.

Tebalnya debu di ruangan itu membuat mereka kembali menutup ruangan itu, setelah Peniel membawa ICO untuk memetakan dan memindai ruangan.

 

“ _Hyung_ , kau harus mandi.” kata Sungjae sambil membersihkan kepala Peniel dari sarang laba-laba yang melekat di kepala _hyung_ -nya itu.

“ _Hmm..arasseo_. Setelah aku selesai dengan ini.” tanggap Peniel serius, ketika mereka semua duduk-duduk di ruang dansa.

Siwon mendadak menyadari sesuatu. “Di mana L dan Hoya?” katanya.

Tidak ada yang menanggapi karena tidak ada yang tahu.

* * *

Myungsoo menemukan sesuatu yang unik di dapur. Ketika dia membuka korden jendela yang tidak pernah dibuka, dia bisa melihat batas siang dan malam di halaman luar. Meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat kuburan yang tersembunyi di balik tembok, tapi dia menduga kuburan itu terletak di timur laut rumah.

Terus terang, dia sangat penasaran dengan pekuburan itu. Aneh memang, karena tidak biasa-biasanya tempat-tempat menyeramkan seperti itu mengundang rasa ingin tahunya.

Kim Myungsoo menghela napas lalu mengambil gelas dari tempatnya, menuang air ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya. Dia berencana keluar dari dapur untuk menyusul yang lain ketika sebuah pintu mengundang perhatiannya.

Rasa penasaran yang tidak bisa ditahan membuatnya membuka pintu itu.

 

Dia mendapati sebuah ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan di balik dapur. Pantas saja Wanjin tidak pernah kehabisan bahan makanan karena tempat itu penuh dengan berbagai bahan makanan, walaupun  cukup banyak penghuni yang ada di dalam rumah itu.

Untuk sebuah ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan, tempat itu tertata dengan sangat rapi dan bersih. Dan ini membuat Myungsoo sangat terkesan. Bahan makanan pokok diletakkan di satu sisi, dikumpulkan per jenisnya. Semua jenis sayuran dimasukkan ke dalam lemari es yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk sayuran. Daging pun demikian. Bumbu-bumbu masak dimasukkan ke dalam toples dan diletakkan di sepanjang dinding ruang penyimpanan dengan rapi menurut jenis dan asal negaranya.

Myungsoo menelusuri bumbu-bumbu masak itu dengan rasa kagum. Dari mana mereka mendapat bumbu-bumbu seperti ini? Bahkan bumbu yang asing baginya pun ada di sana.

Tapi ada apa itu di pojok ruangan?

Dengan alis berkerut, dia mendekati sudut ruangan. Hanya bagian itu yang kelihatannya agak kosong. Dia menatap dinding rumah dan secara tidak sadar menggaruk kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin rumah sebagus dan semewah ini bisa menyusun bata agak menjorok keluar?

Mungkin karena dia dulu pernah berperan sebagai seorang detektif dalam sebuah film di Jepang, dan mungkin karena terlalu sering membaca komik dan menonton anime, dia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sana.

Setelah memastikan kondisi di sekitarnya aman, Myungsoo pun menekan kuat-kuat bata itu.

Bunyi bata bergeser pun menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Myungsoo pun tertawa puas ketika sebuah jalan menuju bawah tiba-tiba terbuka baginya.

“Kim Myungsoo!”


	9. Chp 7 - Thriller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judulnya sudah jelas. Jangan dibaca malam-malam :p

Entah kenapa Henry Lau tiba-tiba saja merasa haus yang tidak tertahankan sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi minum di dapur.

“Aku ke dapur sebentar.” katanya lalu bangkit dari tempatnya, meninggalkan yang lain.

Sepeninggalnya, Peniel ikut berdiri.

“Kau mau ke mana?” tanya Sungjae, ikut bergabung dengannya.

“Aku mau keluar. ICO harus memetakan taman yang ada di luar.”

“Boleh aku ikut?” tanya Im Siwan sambil mengekori keduanya dari belakang.

“Oh, tentu saja.” kata Sungjae sopan.

“Jangan lama-lama di luar, ya? Kita tidak tahu ada apa saja di sana.” Siwon tanpa sadar memberi nasihat kepada mereka. Bahkan dia sendiri tampak kaget dengan apa yang terucap dari mulutnya itu.

“ _Ne, arasseumnida, seonbaenim._ ” tanggap ketiganya bersama-sama.

Maka pergilah ketiga orang itu menuju halaman rumah.

 

Ketika Henry melewati ruang keluarga, dia mendapati pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar. Sejenak, dia memutuskan untuk melirik ke dalam.

Tidak ada orang di sana, jadi dia pun berbalik.

Namun matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda pada kertas yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk menggambarkan Echoes of Time. Penasaran, dia memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Matanya membulat ketika membaca pesan dari Josh.

Ketika dia keluar dari ruangan, dia tidak mendapat seorang pun berada di luar. Karena rasa hausnya sudah sangat menyiksa, dia akhirnya memutuskan ke dapur terlebih dahulu.

 

Dia menangkap basah Myungsoo di dalam sebuah ruangan dibalik dapur, bergerak-gerak mencurigakan di pojok ruangan. Punggungnya membelakanginya sehingga dia tidak tahu apa yang anak itu kerjakan.

“Kim Myungsoo!” panggilnya.

Myungsoo melonjak dan berbalik secepat kilat.

“Ah, _seonbae_ kau mengagetkanku.” tanggap anak itu sambil memegang dadanya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?” Myungsoo menunjuk ke belakangnya dan Henry mengangguk.

“Aku menemukan sesuatu di situ. Sepertinya jalan rahasia ke bawah.”

“ _Geuresso_?” tanya Henry. Tapi dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan pesan di kertas tadi. “Ah, aku nyaris lupa. Josh menulis kalau Hoya sakit. Kau sudah tahu?”

Mata Myungsoo membulat. “Hoya sakit?” serunya kaget. “Di mana dia sekarang?”

“Kurasa ada di kamarnya.” kata Henry, teringat akan pesan itu.

* * *

Josh menatap Hoya yang kini sudah tenang dan stabil. Dia sengaja menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat tempat tidur anak itu untuk mengawasinya lebih lekat.

Alisnya berkerut; dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Hoya yang terkenal sebagai penari yang pernah berlatih selama 18 jam non-stop bisa jatuh pingsan hanya karena demam ringan. Melihat kondisi fisik anak itu, tidak mungkin tubuhnya selemah ini.

Apa mungkin karena sebelumnya anak ini dalam kondisi kurang sehat?Ataukah karena ada masalah lain?

Dia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara ketokan di pintu.

 

Kepala Kim Myungsoo menyembul dari balik pintu. Tatapannya bertemu sejenak dengan Josh, lalu pandangannya berpindah ke Hoya yang masih tergeletak.

Josh memberi sinyal bagi anak itu untuk masuk tanpa bersuara. Myungsoo menurutinya. Dia masuk bersama Henry yang berada di belakangnya lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan sekali.

“Bagaimana keadaannya?” Justru Henry yang menanyakan.

“Aneh.”

Henry dan Myungsoo menatapnya. “Aneh?”

“L, apa sebelum masuk ke sini Hoya dalam keadaan sakit?” tanya Josh.

Myungsoo berusaha mengingat-ingat.

“Setelah keluarga kami diculik, aku pernah melihat dia pergi meninggalkan dorm. Kurasa dia berlatih di Woollim. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia sakit ataukah tidak.” katanya kemudian. “Ada apa sebenarnya?”

Josh diam, berpikir. Sesaat kemudian dia lalu berucap. “ _In order to relieve his anguish and pain, he tire himself out. He must_ _’ve be_ _en beaten up pretty much before coming here._ ” katanya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Hoya yang masih tertidur. “ _Perhaps, in addition of this unrestful events his body finally gives up after several days._ _Or probably the relieve of the news he got about his family lower his guard down and that made the disease broke out. But_ _it also could be something else_ _in this house that made it worse._ ”

Henry harus menerjemahkan kata-kata Josh kepada Myungsoo supaya anak itu bisa paham apa yang Josh katakan.

Josh beralih menatap kedua anak itu. “Tadi tiba-tiba saja dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri.” katanya dan mata Myungsoo membulat tidak percaya. Henry sendiri tampak agak kaget.

“ _Mworagoyo_?” katanya panik.

“Aku memapahnya sampai ke tangga dan tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan.” sambung Josh lagi. Dia menatap Myungsoo yang kelihatan panik. “Tenang. Dia sekarang baik-baik saja.”

Josh mengambil handuk basah dari dahi Hoya. Setelah meminta kedua anak itu untuk tidak menghalangi pintu kamar mandi, Josh meletakkan handuk itu di atas telapak tangannya, menggosokkan dua jarinya ke atas handuk itu ke arah kamar mandi.

Air merembes keluar dari handuk, dan melayang masuk ke kamar mandi. Handuk yang di tangannya kini kering sempurna. Josh menjentikkan jarinya sekali dan air baru dari keran pun melayang datang dan kembali membasahi handuk itu.

Baik Henry maupun Myungsoo terbelalak sambil mematung sewaktu menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan mata kepala sendiri. Keduanya terlalu syok untuk bisa bicara.

Sementara Josh sendiri melakukan itu dengan tanpa ekspresi seakan hal itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukannya di depan mereka.

Setelah meletakkan kembali handuk basah ke dahi Hoya, dia beralih menatap kedua anak yang seakan arwahnya entah telah pergi ke mana.

“Kenapa kalian?” tanyanya, dan itu membuat mereka kaget.

“Oh, tidak apa-apa.” kata Myungsoo sambil tertawa gugup. Tapi dia melihat warna kebiruan pada punggung tangan Josh, seperti habis terantuk sesuatu. “Um, kurasa tanganmu terkena sesuatu.”

Saat itulah Josh baru sadar kalau tangannya membiru. “Oh, kurasa tadi karena terantuk anak tangga.” katanya spontan.

 

Myungsoo tidak habis pikir. Begitu kuatirnyakah Josh pada Hoya sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri sedang terluka? Padahal mereka bisa dikatakan adalah orang asing baginya.

 _Sebenarnya lelaki macam apa_ _dia ini_? _Apa karena kami adalah idola sehingga dia bertindak seperti ini_? pikirnya dalam hati.

Josh hanya memegang punggung tangannya yang membiru, dan dalam waktu singkat punggung tangannya itu telah kembali seperti semula; luka dalamnya sembuh dalam sekejap. Dia lalu kembali menatap Hoya yang sedang pulas.

“ _Amplifier_ …” gumamnya.

“ _Excuse me_?” Henry tidak sadar langsung melontarkan pertanyaan. Dia mengira Josh menyuruh mereka untuk mencari amplifier atau semacamnya tapi lelaki itu ternyata punya maksud lain.

“ _Now I think we are dealing more than just the Echoes of Time_.” kata lelaki itu sebelum kembali menatap mereka. “Kalau kalian bertemu dengan yang lain, tolong sampaikan pesanku ini: usahakan jangan sampai ada yang sakit.”

Kedua anak itu tidak menanggapi apa-apa, tapi Josh tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka.

“Seperti yang terjadi pada Hoya, bisa saja rasa sakit kalian akan terasa berkali lipat dibandingkan biasanya.” katanya. “Aku akan tetap di sini malam ini, mencegah jangan sampai terjadi hal yang buruk.”

Dan semalam-malaman itu Josh menemani Hoya di kamarnya.

* * *

Ketika Hoya membuka matanya keesokan paginya, yang dia rasakan sebuah pengalaman déjà vu. Dia bagaikan kembali ke waktu di mana dia berperan sebagai Kang Junhee. Di kasur yang besar itu, Josh dengan seenaknya telah tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Dan sesuatu yang menempel di dahinya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Setelah melepaskannya, dia menatap handuk basah yang ada di tangannya dengan bingung, lalu melihat ke arah Josh yang tampaknya masih pulas.

 _Kenapa ini? Apa semalam aku sakit?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Masih ada pertanyaan lain yang muncul di kepalanya, tapi badannya yang masih terasa lemas berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tidak sadar dia menggerutu dan mencoba turun dari kasur.

“Ah, kau sudah bangun?” Ternyata hanya butuh sebuah gerakan kecil bagi Josh untuk terbangun dari tidurnya.

“Kenapa aku ada di sini?” tanya Hoya bingung.

“Kau tidak ingat? Kemarin kau pingsan di tangga.” kata Josh. Refleks dia mengangkat tangannya.

Hoya berniat menepis tangan itu tapi Josh mendesis padanya sehingga dia terpaksa membiarkannya merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

“Demammu sudah turun.” katanya kemudian. “Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

Hoya tidak menjawab, masih berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Suasana tiba-tiba diam, jadi dia berbalik. Dia agak kaget ketika Josh masih menatapnya dengan intens, meminta jawaban darinya.

“Tidak apa-apa.” katanya pada akhirnya. Dia bangkit menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Josh menghela napas pelan, namun terdengar oleh Hoya. “Aku akan meminta Wanjin untuk memasak sesuatu untukmu.” 

Sebelum meninggalkannya, Josh meletakkan tangan di bahu anak itu dan meremasnya pelan. Dia merasakan ada aliran hangat yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

 

Setelah Josh keluar, sekarang giliran Hoya yang menghela napas. Apakah separah itu kondisinya kemarin? Dan aliran hangat apa yang tadi terasa ketika Josh menyentuh bahunya? Entah bagaimana, itu membuat tubuhnya terasa segar.

Hoya akhirnya tidak jadi membuka lemarinya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Entah apa yang membuat semua orang di rumah itu kini bertindak seperti keluarga. Mereka semua duduk rapi di meja makan menanti sarapan pagi sehat ala Han Wanjin, terkecuali Josh yang belum muncul.

“ _Here we go_.” kata Henry sambil menghidangkan semangkok bubur lezat kepada Hoya. Rupa-rupanya hanya dia yang mendapat perlakuan khusus hari ini.

Dan ini mengundang perhatian yang lain. “Kenapa Hoya mendapat bubur?” tanya Siwon sementara Hoya menatap makanannya dengan tidak selera.

“Semalam dia sakit.” kata Henry.

Semua diam mematung. Ternyata hanya dia dan Myungsoo yang tahu akan hal ini.

“Siapa saja yang tahu?” tanya Kyuhyun.

Henry dan Myungsoo mengangkat tangan.

“ _Mianhae, Hyung_. Kemarin kami diminta Wanjin untuk membantunya di lantai dua, jadi kami tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian.”

“ _Ouw_ , seharusnya kami diberi tahu.” kata Seungho.

“ _Joesonghamnida_.” kata Myungsoo dan Henry bersamaan.

“ _Na gwaenchanha yo_.” kata Hoya, tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian semacam ini dari orang asing.

Wanjin yang mendengar semua percakapan itu dari dapur, keluar sambil membawa hidangan terakhir. “Sudah…sudah…ayo dimakan sebelum dingin.” katanya lalu ikut duduk. Dia melirik ke arah Hoya. “Setidaknya Hoya sudah sehat sekarang. Josh menemaninya semalaman?”

“Tadi dia bersamaku ketika aku bangun.” kata Hoya.

Myungsoo mengangguk. “Hm, kemarin dia bilang begitu.” katanya. “Ah, kemarin dia juga bilang kalau kita tidak boleh sampai jatuh sakit.”

Tidak ada yang ingin sakit, tentu saja, tapi kata-kata itu mengundang tanda tanya bagi hampir semua orang yang duduk di sana. “ _Waeyo_?” katanya.

“Aku tidak paham juga. Tapi dia menyebut-nyebut soal… _amplifier_?” Myungsoo menoleh ke arah Henry untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah ingat.

“Dia mengatakan, kalau kita jatuh sakit di rumah ini, efeknya bisa berlipat kali ganda dibandingkan jika kita sakit di luar sana. Mungkin itu maksudnya.”

“Jadi dia tahu…” gumam Wanjin, mengundang tanda tanya bagi Changwook yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Wanjin sebenarnya sudah tahu sebelumnya tapi sengaja tidak bilang apa-apa. Detik berikutnya Wanjin mendengus geli. “Cukup analitis, bisa tahu hal semacam ini hanya dari kejadian seperti ini.” Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan. “Oh iya, di mana dia?”

“Tadi setelah aku bangun, dia keluar.” kata Hoya mengangkat bahu, mulai menghirup buburnya. Ternyata rasanya enak sekali. “ _Hmm, mashita_.”

Wanjin terlihat berbunga-bunga, membuat Peniel terkikik geli melihat reaksinya. “ _Jeongmalyo_?” katanya senang.

Bunyi sesuatu yang pecah dan runtuh dari luar sontak membuat semua orang melonjak dari tempat duduk dan lari berhamburan keluar.

 

Waktu itu Josh baru saja menuruni tangga sambil memperbaiki lengan bajunya ketika mendengar sesuatu yang retak. Awalnya dia mengira ada cermin yang pecah. Tapi kemudian dia sadar kalau tidak mungkin ada cermin yang retak dengan suara seberat ini.

Dia refleks melihat ke arah kristal es di hadapannya ini.

Belum sempat dia bertindak apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja kristal es itu pecah dan seluruh bagiannya runtuh begitu saja. Patung kuda yang ada di dalamnya pun kini terbebas dari es.

 

Semua orang yang keluar dari ruang makan kaget melihat lantai kini penuh dengan pecahan es berukuran besar yang berhamburan di lantai.

“Ada apa ini?” kata Wanjin sementara Josh menuruni tangga dengan santai.

“ _It seems like even ice cannot contain it_.” jawab lelaki itu ketika mereka mendengar pintu depan kembali terkunci, sebagai tanda bahwa patung kuda emas itu sudah tidak beku lagi.

Josh menyuruh semua orang untuk tidak mempedulikan itu dan segera kembali ke ruang makan untuk menikmati sarapan mereka.

* * *

Aneh, lagi-lagi itu yang Josh rasakan. Semenjak kejadian pingsannya Hoya semalam, sesuatu terpancing di dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa rindu terhadap semua yang pernah terjadi dulu. Meskipun menghadapi masa-masa sulit, namun mereka berhasil melewatinya dengan senyum, sebelum kejadian besar itu terjadi.

Ya, sebelum Judgment terjadi.

Tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan itu. Adalah lebih baik bagi dunia untuk melupakan semua kejadian traumatis itu dibandingkan harus hidup dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan dan trauma yang mungkin tidak akan dapat diselesaikan.

Josh merasa hal itu jauh lebih baik, dan memang itu baik, walaupun dalam proses itu dia harus kehilangan persahabatannya dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Persahabatan yang bahkan sudah seperti saudara dekat.

Kesedihan kembali merayapi hatinya, walaupun lagi-lagi Josh berhasil menahannya kali ini.

Josh tak sadar menatap keduanya lama sekali. Apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan tidak dia perhatikan, tapi interaksi mereka dengan Changwook, Seungho, dan Wanjin membuat pikirannya berkelana entah ke mana.

Hingga Peniel menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. “ _Excuse me, this is your, um…cellphone._ ” katanya sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

Josh menerima ponsel itu dengan senyuman tapi sesuatu di matanya membuat Peniel syok. Dia belum pernah melihat kesedihan seperti itu sebelumnya, meskipun lelaki itu menutupinya dengan senyuman.

“Bagaimana? Kemarin kalian pindai yang mana saja?” tanyanya.

“ _Um_ , hampir semuanya termasuk di luar, tapi lantai dua dan tiga masih belum sempat.” jawab Peniel.

“ _It’s okay_.” kata Josh. Dan dia pun berbincang-bincang ringan dengan anak itu. Peniel dengan senang hati menceritakan pengalamannya bersama ICO kemarin, bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang menceritakan kisah hari pertama sekolah kepada ibunya.

Sungjae yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa bengong dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya; melihat kedua orang itu berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris super cepat sampai kesabarannya habis dan merengek meminta mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Korea.

Peniel tertawa melihat reaksi Sungjae sementara Josh tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah antik Sungjae yang mengomeli Peniel hanya karena dia tidak paham bahasa Inggris.

 

Seluruh pemandangan itu tidak luput dari pantauan Myungsoo dan Hoya yang duduk jauh dari mereka. Semenjak pagi Hoya seperti telah menjadi pengikut seorang Kim Myungsoo; pemantau seseorang yang bernama Joshua Waterby.

“ _Hyung_ , apa semalam terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?” tanya Myungsoo. Kata-katanya itu sungguh dapat menimbulkan arti yang ambigu. Bahkan Hoya sampai menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

“Mana aku tahu, _pabo_. Semalam aku sakit.” tanggap Hoya.

“Oh iya. Hehehe.” kata Myungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

 _Aigo, Myungsoo si kucing muncul lagi._ batin Hoya.

“Kalau pagi?” tanya Myungsoo lagi.

Hoya mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa mengenai kejadian tadi pagi.

Alis Myungsoo berkerut. “Ini aneh. Dia terlalu diam hari ini.” katanya. “Bahkan dengan tawa seperti itu.”

Sunyi lama. “Myung, semalam kau menjengukku?”

Myunsoo menjawab dengan hmm. “Kau sakit, tentu saja aku harus menjengukmu.”

“Apa yang...dia lakukan?” tanya Hoya hati-hati.

“Aku tidak tahu sebelum kami datang tapi...dia hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidurmu sambil sekali-sekali mengganti air di handukmu.” Dia diam sejenak, teringat kejadian semalam. “ _Uwa_ , seharusnya kau lihat caranya dia menggantinya. _Daebak_!”

Hoya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebenarnya apa hebatnya membasahi handuk basah.

Dan Myungsoo paham tatapan lelaki itu. “ _Jinjjayo_. Tanya saja Henry _seonbaenim_.” katanya kemudian

Dia lalu memperagakan bagaimana Josh melakukan itu. Hoya sendiri hanya melihatnya antara percaya-tidak percaya; merasa Myungsoo terlalu mengada-ada.

* * *

“ _You just love those v-necks a lot, don't you_?” kata Josh sambil mengangguk ke arah pakaian Peniel yang terbuka agak ke bawah. Refleks, anak itu memegang dadanya.

Meskipun tidak paham apa yang Josh bicarakan, Sungjae paham dengan bahasa tubuh kakak kesayangannya itu.

“ _Aish_ , Peniel. Sudah kubilang bajumu terlalu terbuka.” katanya.

” _Aniyo_. Ini cuma kaos biasa.”

“Pshh, lagi-lagi itu tanggapanmu.” tukas Sungjae.

Josh merasa geli dengan interaksi dua anak ini. Mereka terlihat begitu nyaman satu dengan yang lain, sampai-sampai Sungjae bahkan tidak memanggil Peniel sebagai _hyung_.

Sebagai anak yang dibesarkan di Chicago, Peniel sendiri tidak keberatan hanya namanya saja yang dipanggil. Tapi bagi orang Korea, tindakan Sungjae bisa dikatakan kurang ajar.

“Terlalu terbuka.”

“ _Aniyo_.”

“Sudah kubilang, terlalu terbuka.”

“ _Ani_.”

Josh harus menghentikan debat kusir ini sebelum keduanya bergulat di lantai dan saling menggelitiki satu sama lain.

“ _Yah_ , anak-anak. Cukup. Cukup.” katanya.

 

Bunyi denting piano menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka. Ternyata Wanjin yang memainkannya.

“Aku tidak tahu dia bisa bermain piano.” Josh memberi komentar sembari mendekati yang lain.

Suara denting piano Wanjin seakan menghipnotis semua orang, termasuk Henry yang saat itu sedang berada di dapur untuk eksperimen membuat masakan, dibantu Siwan sang asisten. Nyaris saja makanan itu gosong seandainya saja suara desis dari wajan tidak menyadarkan kedua anak itu.

Ketika permainan Wanjin berakhir, seluruh pendengarnya langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, sambil menyerukan “ _Encore_! _Encore_!”

Wanjin sendiri hanya nyengir setelah mendapat sambutan yang begitu meriah dari para pendengarnya. Setelah meregangkan jari-jarinya, Wanjin kembali berfokus pada pianonya.

Kali ini nada-nada dari benda itu membuat Josh mendengus geli. Dia kenal betul lagu ini.

 

_I heard_ _a_ _nostalgic song_

_somewhere far away_

_It stirred deep within my heart,_ _a_ _young force_

_Spoke of the song of life_

_I am born from you,_ _a_ _nd I returned_

_Embedded in a song, both kind and cruel_

_My life took a turn_

_I am born anew_

_I am hurrying to be close to you_

_Again and again, I long for you_

_I am hurrying to be with you_

_Again and again, I long for you_

_My longing is no diamond_ _(just a small crystal)_

_A grain of sand in the desert,_ _a drop in the ocean_

_But with pride, I arrive_

_Seasons come and go_ _a_ _nd I follow the same trail_

_All I want is to sleep,_ _e_ _mbraced by your song_

_All I want is to wait,_ _c_ _url up in a dream_

_I am follow my longing for you_

_Sat riding on a wind,_ _y_ _our song echoes far_

_Thrown by waves, I am pushed towards you_

_Youthful energy (_ _a_ _nostalgic tone)_

_I hold your smile close in my heart_

_And I continue my journey_

_The time is short and I must hurry_

_Thought that I was free,_ _f_ _ree from the past_

_But multi-colored memories_ _b_ _lossom deep inside of me_

_Finally, finally I reach you_

_Hear my truth and see my dream_

_My beautiful dream_

_Seasons come and go_ _a_ _nd I follow the same trail_

_Thought that I was free,_ _f_ _ree from the past_

_But multi-colored memories_ _b_ _lossomed deep inside of me_

_Finally, finally_

_I reach_

_[_ _Annika Ljungberg - Nostalgisk Sång_ _]_

Nada terakhir dari lagu itu seakan bergema di dalam kepala Siwon dan Kyuhyun, membuat telinga mereka ikut berdenging.

Semua orang, terkecuali Wanjin yang masih duduk di depan piano, bergegas mendekati mereka karena reaksi keduanya sangat luar biasa.

“Kalian tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Josh kuatir.

Wanjin dengan tenang berdiri dan melangkah mendekati keduanya.

“Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun…” katanya pelan. Entah kekuatan apa yang membuat keduanya masih bisa menatap wajah lelaki itu di tengah rasa sakit yang luar biasa. “… _na tteoktteokki bwa. Na anja na_? (Lihat aku baik-baik. Kalian ingat padaku?)”

Dahi Siwon dan Kyuhyun serasa terkena lemparan batu. Sesuatu dalam otak mereka sekonyong-konyong terbuka dan sesuatu dari alam bawah sadar mereka mengalir keluar dengan deras, memperlihatkan ingatan-ingatan mereka yang tersembunyi selama beberapa bulan. Begitu derasnya aliran ingatan itu sampai mereka berdua berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi kepala mereka.

Seluruh ruangan itu panik luar biasa, termasuk Josh. Tapi lelaki itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kedua anak itu tampak begitu menderita.

“Siwon, ada apa dengan kalian? Kyuhyun? Bicaralah padaku!”

“Wan-jin, kau…” kata Siwon di sela-sela rasa sakit tapi dia tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi.

“Ingatanku...”

 

 _Wanjin? Ingatan?_ Otak cerdasnya langsung bekerja. Dia menduga Wanjin telah melakukan sesuatu pada ingatan kedua anak itu. Sesuatu tiba-tiba terasa klik di kepalanya, dan itu membuat amarahnya langsung meledak bagaikan bom.

Semua kaget ketika melihat Josh tiba-tiba berdiri dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan amarah yang menyala-nyala. Dia berjalan cepat-cepat ke seberang ruangan dan kembali kira-kira lima detik kemudian sambil membawa sepotong kayu yang dulu pernah dipakainya untuk mengancam Wanjin.

“ _Michin cheonsa_! (Dasar malaikat gila)” katanya dengan gigi gemeretak. Merasa keselamatannya terancam, Wanjin segera berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Josh yang berniat menghajarnya dengan kayu itu. “ _YAH! DORAWA_! (Kembali)”

Sungjae keheranan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Josh pada Wanjin. Peniel tampak bingung, tercabik antara berusaha menolong kedua _seonbae_ -nya dan menyaksikan adegan kejar-kejaran di hadapannya. Seungho dan Changwook berlutut di depan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, bahkan tidak sempat melihat adegan itu. Hoya yang tampaknya cemas dengan apa yang sedang terjadi  tapi Kim Myungsoo justru menatap tingkah laku Josh dengan penuh takjub.

Erangan kesakitan Siwondan Kyuhyun spontan menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran antara Josh dan Wanjin.

Josh membanting potongan kayu yang ada di tangannya dengan marah lalu kembali mendekati mereka.

“Tidurkan mereka di lantai. Cepat!” Josh memerintah mereka dengan suara lantang.

Dengan dibantu yang lain, keduanya ditidurkan di lantai berdampingan, sementara Josh duduk bersila di sisi kepala mereka.

Dia meletakkan jarinya di dahi mereka dengan ekspresi serius. Tak lama, Siwon serta Kyuhyun berhenti merasa kesakitan dan menjadi lebih tenang.

Josh melempar pandangan sengit ke arah pintu dan berteriak kepada Wanjin, yang mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu sambil memasang tampang bagaikan anak kucing yang diterlantarkan. Tapi Josh tidak mempan terhadap _aegyo_ semacam ini. 

“Dasar malaikat sinting! Bagaimana kalau otak mereka sampai rusak?” teriaknya marah. “Mereka bisa gila, tahu!”

“Mereka akan baik-baik saja!” balas Wanjin. “Lagipula ada kau di sini.” Dia mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu dengan pelan sekali, sehingga hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya. “Ah, kurasa lebih baik kucarikan _video recorder_ untuk anak-anak itu.”

Saking hebatnya luapan amarah Josh hingga beberapa yang ada di sekitarnya mundur dalam ketakutan, agak menghindar darinya, sementara dia masih berteriak-teriak ke arah pintu, walaupun Han Wanji sudah tidak berada di sana. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau amarah Josh bisa begitu menakutkan.

Bahkan jujur saja, mereka belum pernah melihat dia emosi seperti ini. Pembawaannya selalu serius, ada kalanya santai, tapi pemikirannya dalam. Kali ini dia seperti benar-benar lepas kendali. Bahkan kesannya bagaikan seperti kakek-kakek yang sedang marah besar karena keturunannya berbuat sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Teriakan-teriakan lelaki itu bahkan sampai membuat Henry dan Siwan berlarian keluar dari dapur, setelah mematikan kompor, tentu saja.

 

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau tiba-tiba Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berbaring dengan jari Josh yang masih menempel di dahi mereka justru tertawa cekikikan.

Dan ini membuat Josh bertanya-tanya. Apa lagi sekarang? Apa kedua anak itu sudah gila? Apa dia terlambat menahan apa pun yang telah diperbuat Wanjin terhadap kedua anak ini dengan menggunakan kemampuannya?

“ _Deuli gwaenchanha_?” tanyanya was-was.

“Dulu kau pernah begini juga, kan.” kata Siwon dengan mata tertutup. Air matanya merembes dari sudut matanya saking gelinya dirinya. Dia hanya menudungi matanya dengan lengannya. “Kau emosi ketika sesuatu terjadi pada Daniel.”

“Dan akibatnya kau malah harus kena hukuman berat.” lanjut Kyuhyun, secara tidak sadar melakukan hal yang sama dengan Siwon. “ _Hajimarayo, Jo-Hyung_.”

Mata Josh membulat. Dia sadar kalau apa yang dikatakan kedua anak itu adalah kejadian sebelum terjadinya Judgment. Tapi apa itu mungkin? Bukannya Judgment telah menghapus ingatan semua orang?

“Kalian—kalian berdua ingat?” katanya kemudian.

Kedua anak itu mengangguk, nyaris bersamaan.

“Semuanya.”

Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan betapa bahagianya Josh saat itu. Jari-jarinya yang masih menempel di dahi kedua anak itu pun secara tidak sadar ditariknya kembali. Untung saja mereka berdua sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi.

 

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun bergegas untuk duduk dan memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat sekali, disaksikan oleh semua orang di sana yang melihat kejadian itu dengan bingung. Meskipun mereka sudah beberapa hari tinggal bersama di sana, tapi rasanya saat itu adalah saat dimana ketiganya baru benar-benar berjumpa.

Kedua anak itu tidak keberatan untuk menangis di bahu Josh, tidak peduli bahwa semua _hoobae_ mereka sedang menyaksikan peristiwa itu dari dekat. Josh sendiri hanya mengusap punggung kedua anak itu dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya, satu ekspresi lain Joshua Waterby di mata Kim Myungsoo.

* * *

Ketika situasi sudah kembali tenang seperti biasa, Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun enggan berada jauh dari Josh dan lebih suka menempel padanya, bahkan ketika dia duduk.

Sungguh langka melihat Kyuhyun yang pertama kali melakukan skinship seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini, dengan meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Josh sementara ketiganya duduk berdampingan; sama seperti yang dilakukan Sungjae pada Peniel saat itu.

“Semenjak kapan kalian ingat?” tanya Josh ingin tahu.

“Aku…” Siwon memulai. “Aku tidak pernah lupa.”

Josh terperanjat. “ _Mworago_? _Jeongmal_? _Eotteohke_?”

Kalau Josh saja tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, bagaimana mungkin kedua anak itu bisa menjawabnya. Jadi mereka hanya bisa diam.

“Setahuku hanya Penjaga yang tidak akan lupa.” gumamnya. Dia lalu memandang Siwon dengan curiga.

Seakan tahu apa yang ada di kepala Josh, Siwon lalu menanggapi, “Aku belum jadi Penjaga.”

“Aku ingat beberapa bulan setelah Judgment terjadi.” kata Kyuhyun.

Josh diam sejenak sambil berpikir, sementara penghuni lain di rumah itu menatap ketiganya dengan heran, seakan mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Mereka sama sekali tidak paham apa yang ketiganya bicarakan.

Tapi yang ada di pikiran Josh saat itu adalah: apakah selama ini dia salah? Atau sesuatu yang tidak dia pahami sedang terjadi? Apakah karena kristal? Tapi dia tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun memiliki benda itu ataukah tidak.Dan untuk saat ini lebih baik dia tidak menanyakan itu dulu. Kedua anak itu masih lelah karena kejadian ini.

“Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Wanjin terhadap kalian?” tanya Josh lagi.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai mengangkat kepalanya.

“Aku tidak begitu ingat.” kata Siwon “Yang aku ingat hanyalah waktu itu Wanjin cuma meletakkan jarinya di dahiku. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa.Kurasa aku pingsan.”

“Aku juga sama.” sambung Kyuhyun. “Aku bahkan belum sempat menyebut namanya dengan tuntas.”

Josh menduga bisa saja Wanjin lebih ahli dalam menyegel ingatan dibandingkan dirinya, tapi dia tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Wanjin melakukan itu. Lagi pula, dia menduga, keberadaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun di rumah itu, termasuk surat undangan berwarna pink dan undangan menyanyi, juga karena perbuatan lelaki itu.

Terlepas dari semua kekacauan dan kebingungannya itu, dia kemudian memperhatikan bahwa ada satu penghuni rumah yang tidak sedang berkumpul bersama mereka.

“Di mana Myungsoo?” tanyanya.

Bahkan Hoya kelihatannya tidak tahu. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Myungsoo sudah tidak berada di dekat mereka.

“Aneh, tadi dia masih di sini.” katanya. “Memangnya ke mana dia?”

* * *

Ada fans yang mengatakan kalau Kim Myungsoo alias L memiliki tingkah laku bagaikan seekor kucing. Mungkin mereka ada benarnya juga, tapi mereka melupakan kalau kucing pun punya satu sifat yang satu ini.

Myungsoo ternyata masih penasaran dengan ruang bawah tanah yang dia temukan sehari sebelumnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi melihatnya. Dan kali ini dia membawa serta senter yang didapat dari dalam kamarnya.

Dengan hati-hati dia menuruni tangga rahasia di samping ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan.

Ruang bawah tanah yang dia temukan ternyata hanyalah sebuah ruangan biasa. Tapi di dalamnya lebih seperti mausoleum atau semacamnya, karena ada dua belas peti mati dari batu yang disusun rapi di sana. Dekat dengan tangga itu ada semacam gapura batu yang seakan memberi batas antara tangga dan ruang tempat peti-peti batu itu berada.

Myungsoo tidak pernah takut hal semacam itu, walaupun dia merasa ngeri juga. Rasa penasarannya membuat dia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar.

_Well, curiosity kills the cat._

Tiba-tiba satu-satunya pintu keluar tertutup dan itu membuat dirinya panik. Dia segera kembali ke tangga. Menyadari tidak ada cara lain, dia berusaha memutar otak.

“Tenang, L.” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. “Dalam situasi seperti ini mungkin ada cara lain untuk keluar. Ya, pasti ada.”

Dan dia mencari-cari keanehan-keanehan kecil di sepanjang dinding sambil berharap semoga saja memang ada jalan keluar lain dari situ.

Tanpa dia sadari, asap hitam mulai bergerak keluar dari peti-peti batu dan melayang mendekatinya.

Menyadari ada sesuatu di belakangnya, Myungsoo berbalik dan ketakutan pun langsung menyergapnya.

Awan hitam yang besar bagaikan awan hujan sudah bergerak setinggi langit-langit ruangan itu dan tiba-tiba mencoba menyergapnya.

Meski merasa percuma, Myungsoo yang kini ketakutan berusaha menghindar dan sebagai akibatnya kakinya tersandung dan dia terjatuh, setelah sebelumnya tangannya mengenai sesuatu. Dia menutup matanya.

 

Lama dia menunggu tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sekilas dia membuka mata dan menemukan bahwa awan hitam itu seakan ditahan oleh sebuah perisai tak terlihat yang dipasang di sepanjang gapura batu. Perisai itu baru menampakkan dirinya setelah awan itu menabrakkan dirinya ke gapura, dan segera menghilang setelah awan itu bergerak agak menjauh.

Bunyi mekanik di sebelah kirinya membuatnya menoleh.

Berseberangan dengan tangga tempat dia turun tadi, muncul sebuah tangga lain menuju ke atas. Sebuah tingkap pun terbuka di atasnya. Itu pasti jalan keluarnya.

Namun tanpa dia sadari, ada asap hitam lain yang bergerak pelan diam-diam mendekatinya.

Myungsoo mencoba berdiri. Dia meringis sedikit melihat kakinya kini lecet-lecet. Telapak tangannya, yang tampaknya mengenai sebuah batu yang agak tajam, kini mulai berdarah.

Setidaknya kedua kakinya masih kuat dan tidak keseleo.

Perlahan-lahan Myungsoo bergerak perlahan-lahan menuju tangga baru. Dia baru saja akan tiba di atas ketika rasa penasarannya kembali terpicu sehingga dia kembali berbalik.

 

Dia begitu syok dan nyaris muntah melihat apa yang muncul kemudian. Di balik awan hitam itu dia melihat mayat-mayat keluar dari peti-peti batu dan bergerak menuju ke arahnya.

Dan sosok-sosok mayat yang sudah membusuk hingga menampakkan tulang-belulang itu adalah sosok-sosok yang dia kenali.

Semuanya adalah orang-orang yang terperangkap di rumah itu bersama dirinya! Tapi kenapa jumlahnya dua belas?Satu penampakan terakhir membuat Myungsoo segera berlari menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang tersisa.

Di antara mayat-mayat hidup itu tampaklah dirinya, dalam kondisi setengah busuk dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya nyaris semuanya adalah tulang.

“ _ANDWAE_!” Pada akhirnya suaranya keluar di puncak anak tangga itu.

 

Dengan wajah kotor dan penuh air mata, Kim Myungsoo mencoba memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Kedua kakinya berguncang begitu hebat, nyaris tidak bisa menopang dirinya.

Dia sekarang muncul di kuburan tua di belakang rumah, kuburan yang juga memancing rasa ingin tahunya.

Tapi dia merasa tidak punya energi untuk menyelidiki tempat itu sekarang. Dia harus keluar dari tempat itu dan kembali ke rumah.

Sinar matahari menyinari tempat itu dengan benderang, berbeda dengan yang terjadi di bawah sana. Dan ternyata memang benar, cuma di daerah sekitar pemakaman itu saja yang terang, sementara yang berada di luarnya benar-benar gelap. Waktu berjalan tidak sinkron di sini.

Myungsoo berjalan tertatih-tatih menelusuri kuburan-kuburan yang disusun dengan tidak rapi. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan syok tapi dia merasa harus terus melanjutkan. Apa yang baru dia lihat tadi sungguh diluar dugaannya. Kalau mayat hidup itu adalah dirinya, terus siapakah dirinya yang ada sekarang ini?

Myungsoo berhenti sejenak ketika sesuatu di salah satu kuburan memancing rasa ingin tahunya.Ada sesuatu yang dia kenali di sana. Myungsoo berusaha melihat dengan lebih teliti foto dibalik kaca yang kini sudah menguning.

Foto itu…nama itu…Dia merasa lehernya bagaikan sedang dicekik sekarang.

“Kim…Myung…Soo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adegan kejar-kejaran Josh dan Wanjin adalah adegan yang dulu pernah terjadi di depan mataku antara dua guru SD-ku. Salah satunya (yang dikejar) memberikan contoh kurang baik bagi anak-anak kecil yang masih polos. Marah dengan 'kegilaan' guru ini, wali kelasku akhirnya mengejarnya dengan rotan. 
> 
> Setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang paling berkesan bagiku, karena wali kelas kami sangat protektif terhadap kami, anak-anak didiknya. Mungkin karena itu juga sifat Josh jadi seperti ini. :p


	10. Chp 8 - Aucinatio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada satu adegan yang tidak biasa kutulis kubuat di sini. Sebenarnya awalnya aku kurang suka, tapi karena ini penting untuk plot, terpaksa kumasukkan saja.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Perasaan Josh benar-benar tidak tenang. Semenjak tinggal di rumah itu, Josh selalu memastikan bahwa semua orang sudah berada di kamar masing-masing sebelum mereka tidur.

Tapi hingga saat itu, dia dan Wanjin masih belum menemukan Myungsoo. Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia membuka pintu kamar Hoya untuk melihat apakah anak itu ada di sana, mengingat dia dan anak itu berada dalam satu grup; jadi bisa saja mereka berdua sedang bersama-sama.

Hoya kelihatannya awalnya sedikit terganggu dengan ini tapi setelah kali ketiga, dia akhirnya mulai kuatir. “Myungsoo masih belum ketemu?” tanyanya.

“Belum.” Josh menjawab dengan murung. “Ini sangat aneh. Tidak mungkin dia menghilang begitu saja.” Dia melangkah keluar dari kamar itu tanpa menutup pintunya.

Perasaan Hoya tidak enak. Seandainya saja mereka berada di luar, reaksinya pasti dianggap berlebihan dan Josh dianggap mengada-ada. Tapi saat itu mereka berada di sebuah tempat yang asing dan berbahaya.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas keluar hanya dengan mengenakan singlet dan celana pendek padahal udara di ruang tengah cukup dingin. Dia langsung berpapasan dengan Wanjin yang sedang lewat.“Bagaimana kabar Myungsoo?” tanyanya.

Wanjin menggeleng tapi ekspresinya datar. “Aku menduga sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu padanya.”

“Biar aku bantu mencarinya.” kata Hoya dan dia berniat mencari ke ruang lain.

“Tunggu.” cegah Wanjin.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil sebesar kelereng kepada Hoya. Bola itu jernih seperti kristal dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru dan ungu.

“Kalau kau bertemu dengan awan hitam itu, keluarkan ini.” kata lelaki itu. “Ini akan mengusirnya untuk sementara waktu.”

“Dari mana kau menemukan ini?” tanya Hoya penasaran.

“Sekarang L lebih penting dari itu.” Wanjin menanggapi dan buru-buru meninggalkan anak itu.

* * *

Peniel sedang duduk membaca sebuah novel yang dia temukan di rak bukunya sambil mengunyah sesuatu ketika Josh tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan melirik ke dalam.

“Kim Myungsoo, kalau kau sedang main-main, ini sangat tidak lucu.” kata Josh sambil menghela napas. Dia melirik ke arah Peniel yang kini mematung sambil menatapnya. Anehnya, mulut anak itu tetap mengunyah, meskipun ekspresinya tampak kaget.

Dan ini membuat Josh mengernyitkan alisnya. “Kau masih makan?”

Peniel mengangguk cepat, tapi dia tidak bersuara.

Josh melirik ke arah lemari khusus tempat mereka pernah menemukan berbagai macam makanan yang sempat membuat mata Peniel berbinar-binar.

“Kau makan sesuatu dari lemari itu?” tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini Peniel menggeleng kuat-kuat. “Aku tidak berani. Aku hanya makan dari stok yang kubawa.” katanya.

Josh melirik ke arah tas Peniel yang dia tempatkan di samping tempat tidurnya. Sungguh aneh bagaimana cara anak itu bisa menyelundupkan sebuah ransel berisi makanan ringan ke dalam rumah ini tanpa ada yang tahu sama sekali, termasuk dirinya.

Tapi sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Dia harus segera mencari Myungsoo.

“Myungsoo _seonbaenim_ masih belum ketemu?” tanya Peniel, dan Josh mengangguk sambil menghela napas.

“Biar aku ikut mencarinya.” katanya lagi.

Josh cuma menanggapinya dengan “Hmm!” Dalam hati, dia sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

 

Peniel segera mengenakan baju yang lebih hangat untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar menyusul Josh. Dia bertemu dengan Wanjin yang ekspresinya santai, berbeda dengan Josh yang tampak gelap. Lelaki itu juga memberikan benda seperti kristal kepadanya sebelum melanjutkan ke kamar-kamar lain.

* * *

Tak lama, semua orang mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah dalam upaya mereka untuk menemukan seorang Kim Myungsoo. Dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa waktu dan selalu tanpa hasil.

“Ah, aku lupa.” kata Henry. “Kemarin L menemukan jalan menuju ruang bawah.”

Dan Wanjin pun tersentak kaget. Reaksinya sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

“Apa kau bilang? Apa mungkin dia ke bawah sana?” katanya.

Gelagat Wanjin memicu pertanyaan di benak Josh. “Ada apa di bawah sana?” tanyanya.

“ _Something bad. Really bad_.” katanya. “Kalian jangan ikuti aku. Tempat itu sangat berbahaya bahkan untukmu, Josh.”

Dan dia pun melangkah lebar-lebar menuju dapur.  

 

Wanjin bergegas menuruni tangga ruang bawah tanah dengan membawa senter dan menemukan awan hitam masih bergumpal di balik perisai. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Myungsoo sama sekali.

Dia baru saja hendak berbalik ketika menyadari ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan ruangan itu.

Tangga di seberang dalam posisi naik, dan tingkap-tingkapnya pun terbuka. Dia lalu melihat sekeliling dan mendapati sedikit bercak darah di sana.

 _Ini pasti darah Myungsoo_ , batinnya.

Dia beralih kepada awan hitam itu lalu berbicara dengan suara pelan dan alis yang berkerut. “Apa yang telah kau perlihatkan padanya?”

“WANJIN AJEOSSI!”

 * * *

Beberapa menit setelah Wanjin meninggalkan mereka, semua orang kembali bergerak untuk memeriksa rumah itu sekali lagi.

“Dia tidak ada di mana-mana!” seru Im Siwan dari lantai dua. Dia berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah tangga dan berpapasan dengan Changwook dan Peniel dari sisi yang lain.

Semua dalam keadaan panik, bahkan Siwon pun sampai rela untuk memeriksa perpustakaan tua yang penuh dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba.

Sungjae keluar dari ruang Home Theater yang sudah diperiksanya untuk kelima kalinya dengan muka muram. Kyuhyun keluar dari bar dengan kepala menggeleng. Henry dan Seungho sudah memeriksa lantai tiga—lagi—dan masih belum menemukan apa pun. Dan Hoya? Dia bersama Josh di dekat patung kuda emas, masih dengan singlet dan celana pendeknya. Bahkan dia sampai lupa untuk mengenakan sandal.

Semua orang berada di dekat ruang tengah ketika mereka mendengar suara ketokan pelan dari pintu depan. Ketukan itu terdengar begitu lemah, sehingga mereka nyaris tidak bisa mendengarkannya kalau tidak memasang telinga baik-baik.

Josh dan Hoya yang mendengar duluan segera meminta yang lain agar diam. Mereka semua mematung. Pandangan kedua orang itu pun tertuju pada pintu masuk diikuti oleh yang lain. Bahkan Siwon yang tadinya sedang memeriksa perpustakaan pun ikut mendengarkan dengan mengintip dari pintu perpustakaan.

Kali berikutnya, bukan lagi ketokan yang mereka dengar, melainkan suara pintu yang digoyang-goyang, seolah-olah minta dibukakan.

“DIA ADA DI LUAR!” seru Siwon lantang.

Dan Josh pun langsung berteriak kepada semua orang. “MUNDUR DARI PATUNG!” pekiknya.

Semua segera berlari menyingkir dan Josh mengebaskan tangannya sekali lagi, membekukan patung kuda emas itu.

“SUNGJAE, PANGGIL WANJIN!” teriak Josh sekali lagi dan langsung berlari ke pintu masuk disusul Hoya.

Semua orang berhamburan menuju pintu depan. Siwon yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu langsung membuka lebar-lebar pintu itu dan bertemu dengan Myungsoo yang langsung roboh dipelukannya.

Tubuh anak itu penuh luka gores, beberapa bagian pakaiannya sobek, dan wajahnya pucat pasi.Tubuhnya kotor penuh lumpur.

“Cepat bawa dia ke kamarnya.” kata Josh.

Siwon pun segera membopong anak itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

* * *

“Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?” tanya Josh kepada Wanjin sementara seisi rumah berkerumun di tepi tempat tidur Myungsoo. Mereka menidurkannya di kasur, tidak peduli betapa kotornya anak itu.

Wanjin mendekati Myungsoo dan memeriksa tangannya. Ternyata benar, bekas darah yang ada di bawah tanah adalah darah anak itu.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan bola kristal warna biru-ungu dari sakunya lalu mendekatkan benda itu pada mulut dan hidungnya.

Asap hitam tipis keluar dari lubang hidung dan celah mulut Myungsoo dan masuk ke dalam kristal itu, membuat semua orang terpana. Sebenarnya kristal apa yang telah dia berikan kepada mereka.

“Ini mutiara yang kugunakan untuk menyegel awan hitam di bawah tanah.” kata Wanjin kepada mereka semua.

“ _You sealed what_?” kata Josh.

“Awan hitam yang dulu pernah kukatakan.” jelas Wanjin. “Aku menyegelnya di ruang bawah tanah dan mencegahnya jangan sampai keluar kemari. Aku sudah tahu tempat itu semenjak bertugas di dapur dan sengaja kurahasiakan agar tidak ada yang turun ke sana.” Dia menoleh kepada Myungsoo yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya. “Celakanya, sepertinya dia menemukannya.” 

Sunyi lama.

“Sebenarnya apa awan hitam itu?” tanya Josh kemudian.

“ _Like you said, an impartation of evil_. Salah satu hal yang paling ahli dilakukan oleh awan itu adalah memperlihatkan mimpi buruk.” jawab Wanjin. Dan seisi ruangan menahan napas sambil bertukar pandang dalam kengerian. “Dan kalau sampai kau sempat menghirupnya…”

“…mimpi buruk akan mengikutimu ke mana pun kau pergi.” sambung Josh. “Jadi asap tadi?

“Ya. Sepertinya dia sempat menghirup asap itu.”

“ _That explains a lot_.”

“Lalu kita harus bagaimana sekarang?” tanya yang lain.

Situasi kembali sunyi sementara Wanjin meletakkan kristal biru-ungu ke dalam tangan Myungsoo yang masih pingsan.

“Apa pun yang terjadi, anak ini harus mandi.” kata Josh lagi. “Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya kalau kondisinya seperti ini. Dia bisa infeksi.”

“Luka fisik bisa disembuhkan dengan cepat. Tapi kalau trauma…”

Wanjin tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat dan hendak menyentuh dahi anak itu dengan jarinya. Menyadari apa yang hendak dilakukannya, Josh segera bertindak dan menepis tangan Wanjin sehingga jarinya tidak jadi menyentuh dahi anak itu.

 

Setelah hal yang menimpa dua anggota Super Junior, semua orang menyadari akan terjadi sesuatu di antara Josh dan Wanjin. Oleh karena itu mereka semua segera mengambil langkah mundur dan berdiri jauh-jauh dari Josh, Wanjin, dan juga Myungsoo yang masih pingsan.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” kata Wanjin, mencoba mendekati anak itu lagi tapi Josh kembali menahannya. Mereka lalu bertarung jarak dekat hanya dengan menggunakan tangan.

Pertarungan itu begitu alot karena baik Josh maupun Wanjin ternyata sama-sama mahir dalam hal semacam ini. Untungnya pertahanan Wanjin agak sedikit terbuka hingga Josh berhasil memanfaatkan itu dengan menepis tangannya dan mendorongnya hingga mundur jauh dari kasur.

“ _As long as I’m here, you will NOT seal anyone’s memory again._ _NEVER_!” kata Josh tegas.

“ _The black cloud had done something to him._ _He will_ _be scarred for life_ , Josh.” kata Wanjin.

“ _There are ways to overcome fears and traumas. But sealing them will not do it. It’s just an impending doom, a ticking time bomb._ ” tanggap Josh.

Semua orang hanya berada di posisi mereka masing-masing dalam kondisi mematung, bahkan menahan napas. Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang? Walaupun Josh sering merasa terganggu oleh tingkah laku Wanjin, tapi keduanya belum pernah bertengkar seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dan ini secara langsung mempengaruhi tingkat ketegangan yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

 

Josh menghela napas, berusaha meredakan emosinya. “Aku tahu maksudmu baik. Tapi kita tidak bisa menyegel ingatannya begitu saja.” katanya. “ _Pain and suffering can make us understand others and make us stronger. Those are things that make us human._ _You understand that, don’t you_?”

Sunyi lama.

“ _Actually, I don’t_.” Dan ini membuat semua orang, terkecuali Josh yang seakan bisa menebak reaksi semacam ini, tersentak kaget. Apakah ini berarti bahwa Wanjin memang benar-benar bukan manusia?

Melihat ekspresi semua orang, Wanjin akhirnya lebih memilih untuk keluar dari kamar.

“ _You are on your own this time. Take care of him as you_ _see fit._ ” Dia berbisik ketika melewati Josh.

 

Josh membuang napas keras-keras dan memijit pelipisnya.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga menit terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, dia lalu menyelipkan tangannya di bawah leher dan kaki Myungsoo kemudian mengangkat anak itu dengan mudahnya. “Hoya, bisa bantu aku?” tanyanya sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Hoya mengikuti Josh dalam diam, meninggalkan yang lain dengan ketegangan memenuhi syaraf mereka.

 

“Ayo kita ganti sprei tempat tidur ini. Lihat saja, lumpur di mana-mana.” kata Siwon, berusaha mengatasi ketegangan itu.

Semua orang berpencar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan mulai mencari-cari di mana letak sprei untuk tempat tidur Myungsoo, tapi mereka tidak bisa menemukannya.

“Mungkin ada di ruang perlengkapan, dekat kamarku.” kata Changwook.

Nyaris semua orang berhamburan keluar, terkecuali Siwon yang tampak frustrasi dan Peniel yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya semenjak tadi.

* * *

Hoya dan Josh membuka baju Myungsoo dan memasukkan anak itu ke dalam bathtub yang berisi sabun. Tindakan Josh yang memandikan anak itu selagi dia tertidur adalah hal yang aneh, bahkan bagi yang bersangkutan sendiri. Belum pernah dia bertindak sejauh ini, bahkan terhadap kelima anggota TVXQ dulu.Mungkin dia butuh pengalih perhatian agar dapat berpikir dengan lebih baik.

Sementara Hoya membantu membersihkan kaki Myungsoo yang penuh dengan lumpur, Josh menggosok kepala anak itu dengan shampoo. Keduanya melakukan itu dalam diam, walau sesekali Hoya mengintip Josh dari balik poninya.

Ekspresi Josh, tampak agak mengerikan bahkan bagi Hoya sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala lelaki itu bukanlah amarah melainkan oleh karena dia sedang berpikir keras.

 

Josh tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri lama sekali, sementara Hoya hanya bisa memandangi laki-laki itu dan sesekali ke arah Myungsoo. Dia menjadi agak tertarik ketika ekspresi Josh tiba-tiba berubah datar, seakan arwahnya telah terbang entah ke mana; tangannya terus-menerus menggosok kepala Myungsoo tanpa sadar.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Hoya menutup mulutnya, tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa mengeluarkan panggilan itu.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur; jadi dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. Josh sendiri tersentak kaget ketika mendengarnya. “…boleh aku panggil begitu?”

Josh mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Kenapa kau peduli pada kami?” tanya Hoya langsung pada sasaran. Anak itu memang dikenal kurang suka basa-basi.

Dan Josh pun menjawabnya tanpa basa-basi. “Kalau aku tidak peduli, siapa yang akan peduli dan mau menolong kalian?” tanggapnya. Dia mulai mendudukkan Myungsoo dan menggosok punggung anak itu dengan pelan sebelum membaringkannya kembali ke tepi bathtub.

Hoya tersentak. Jawaban itu adalah jawaban yang murni dari sebuah keinginan untuk menolong. Dia tidak menemukan maksud tersembunyi apa pun di balik manik berwarna coklat tua itu.

 

Suara percakapan dan rasa perih di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Myungsoo perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Tapi Hoya yang duduk di tepi _bathtub_ di depannya masih belum menyadari karena pandangannya masih berfokus kepada Josh. Perlahan, Kim Myungsoo kembali menutup matanya.

“Terlepas dari apakah kalian seorang idola ataukah tidak, kalian tetaplah manusia biasa juga, sama seperti orang-orang lain. Sama sepertiku.”kata Josh lagi. “Seandainya kita tidak memperhatikan satu sama lain, bagaimana kita bisa bertahan menghadapi tantangan yang ada di depan?”

Suasana kembali sunyi untuk sementara.

“Lagipula, aku sudah terlalu banyak melihat kematian dan kehilangan. Aku tidak ingin hal semacam itu terjadi lagi di bawah pengawasanku.” lanjutnya. Dia perlahan-lahan menyiram kepala Myungsoo dengan air untuk membasuh sabun dari kepala anak itu. “Jadi, semenjak kita terkurung di sini sudah kuputuskan bahwa, kalian semua kulindungi seperti seorang kakak bagi adik-adiknya.”

Suasana terasa canggung setelah Josh mencurahkan sedikit dari isi hatinya kepada Hoya—Myungsoo mendengar juga, tapi dia diam saja dengan mata terpejam dan berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan kalau dirinya telah sadar.

“Tapi apa kau sadar kalau kau bertindak lebih mirip seorang ibu dibandingkan seorang kakak?” Hoya tidak sempat menahan dirinya sendiri untuk berbicara. “Bahkan ketika kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Wanjin terhadap Siwon dan Kyuhyun _seonbaenim_ juga, kau seperti induk ayam yang mengejar binatang yang mengancam keselamatan anak-anaknya.”

Mendengar itu, Josh tertawa lepas, walau dengan suara tertahan; takut membangunkan Myungsoo, yang dikiranya masih pingsan atau bahkan tertidur.

 

“Mungkin Wanjin benar dalam hal ini.” katanya kemudian. “Itu memangsudah sifat alamiku.”

Dia dengan dibantu Hoya lalu mengangkat badan Myungsoo hingga anak itu berdiri. Josh menggerakkan jarinya, dan detik berikutnya sejumlah besar air tumpah begitu saja dari atas kepala Myungsoo dan mengalir bagaikan air terjun hingga kakinya.

Hoya menyaksikan itu dengan mata terbelalak, nyaris tak berkedip.Dia nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya ini.

Jadi kata-kata Myungsoo benar mengenai lelaki ini. Dia benar-benar bisa mengendalikan air.

 

Hoya tersadar ketika tiba-tiba Myungsoo menggigil, meskipun Josh menyiramnya dengan air hangat.

Di saat itulah keduanya baru sadar kalau anak itu sudah bangun. Atau lebih tepatnya, Hoya menyadari bahwa Myungsoo sudah sadar.

“Ah, Myungsoo-yah, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Hoya.

Myungsoo tidak menjawab karena tubuhnya menggigil. Bahkan giginya bergemeletuk dengan hebat.

Josh mengebaskan tangannya sekali dan tubuh Myungsoo kembali kering seperti semula.

Tapi ternyata anak itu masih juga menggigil. Hoya bergegas mengenakan mantel mandi padanya dan menggiringnya kembali ke kamar. Josh mengernyit melihat ini.

* * *

Dan inilah dia, Kim Myungsoo duduk di ruang keluarga dengan kedua kaki dirapatkan ke dadanya. Dan setelah semalaman dia memaksa Josh dan Hoya untuk tinggal dengannya di kamarnya, hari itu dia nyaris tidak mau keluar dari sana.

Celakanya, dia juga tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di kamarnya, sehingga pada akhirnya Hoya harus menarik paksa anak itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berkumpul bersama yang lain di ruang keluarga.

“L, kenapa kau?” tanyanya bingung. “Seharian kau seperti itu terus.”

Anak itu cuma menggeleng. Hoya melempar tatapan pasrah ke arah Josh yang balik menatap ke arah mereka dari seberang ruangan.

 _Tampaknya trauma-nya cukup parah_ , kata Josh dalam hati. Dengan demikian daftar anak asuhnya kini bertambah panjang. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas pelan.

“Semalam dia bahkan bermimpi buruk.” gumam Josh pada dirinya sendiri. “Masalah ini harus segera dibereskan.”

 

Semenjak kejadian di dalam kamar Myungsoo, Wanjin seperti menghilang dari rumah dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah handycam dan sebuah memo.

Tugas memasak akhirnya dilimpahkan kepada Henry, dengan dibantu Changwook, Siwan, dan juga Siwon. Kyuhyun dilarang dekat-dekat dengan dapur karena siapa tahu anak itu justru akan membuat segalanya menjadi hancur; dan karena Kim Myungsoo sedang dalam pengawasan Josh, dapur setidaknya akan sedikit aman dari tangan-tangan jahil yang berpotensi merusak cita rasa makanan.

Tapi sungguh, menyiapkan makanan untuk sebelas orang sungguh tidak mudah. Dan tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Changwook bisa memasak sedikit, sama halnya dengan Siwon. Tapi selain beberapa hal sederhana yang bisa mereka kerjakan, mereka sama sekali tidak bisamembuat sesuatu yang dapat mengenyangkan.

Sementara mereka sibuk di dapur, Peniel tampak asyik duduk-duduk sambil membaca sesuatu dengan mulutnya yang sibuk mengulum permen, seakan tidak peduli dengan kondisi lingkungan. Tapi walaupun Josh membiarkannya, dia tahu anak itu sedang gugup dan tampak kuatir; karena semenjak tadi halamannya sama sekali tidak berpindah

Sungjae awalnya bosan tapi setelah mendapatkan handycam, dia mengisi kebosanannya dengan berkeliling sambil membawa kamera. Dia lebih banyak merekam kejadian di dapur dibandingkan Myungsoo, Josh, atau Hoya karena dia sadar betul ketiga orang itu sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang memungkinkan untuk direkam. Dia juga tidak merekam Peniel karena dia tahu pasti sifat hyung-nya itu, kurang suka diganggu dengan kamera kalau tidak penting. Jika dia sedang ingin, secara refleks dia akan mendatangi kamera dengan sendirinya.

 

“Hoya, sepertinya trauma-nya cukup parah.” kataJosh.

Myungsoo yang masih memeluk kakinya kini mulai mengayun; ini membuat Josh tambah kuatir karena reaksi anak itu bagaikan orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Tapi dia tidak ingin menunjukkan itu kepada Hoya karena bisa saja kondisi akan justru bertambah buruk.

“Kurasa lebih baik untuk sementara kita tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendirian. Dan dia butuh banyak istirahat dan relaksasi.”

Hoya tidak bisa menolak. Kondisi anggota visual INFINITE yang dalam hitungan jam bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini sontak membuat perasaannya berkecamuk. Dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu sekuat tenaganya untuk mengembalikan Myungsoo ke kondisinya yang semula.

Meski sepertinya ini bukan pekerjaan yang mudah.

Dia melirik ke arah Josh. Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan lelaki itu, walaupun dia ingin melakukannya. Dia masih cukup waras untuk menyadari seberapa pengorbanan lelaki itu untuk mereka. Sekarang Wanjin telah meninggalkan mereka, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Josh menjauhkan diri dari mereka juga? Dia bahkan tidak berani berandai-andai mengenai hal ini.

 

Hoya merasa agak sedikit tenang ketika Josh menunjukkan rasa simpatinya kepada Myungsoo. Lelaki itu berusaha duduk sedekat mungkin dengannya lalu mengusap-ngusap punggungnya.

Dia berpikir, mungkin Josh tidak tahu kalau Myungsoo sangat menyukai skinship. Seorang Kim Myungsoo, nyaris tidak bisa dipisahkan dari skinship. Tapi semenjak berada di rumah ini kebiasaan ini seperti menghilang begitu saja. Tindakan Josh ini mungkin dapat membuat membuat anak itu lebih tenang dan membantunya dalam memulihkan kondisinya.

Tapi lain pikiran Hoya, lain pula pikiran Josh. Lelaki itu sebenarnya bertambah kuatir dengan kondisi ini. Apakah ini L yang sering terkena skandal itu? L yang menyukai skinship? L yang dikatakan sering digosipkan pacaran secara diam-diam? L yang tidak takut berhadapan Hoya namun seringkali tampak menjaga jarak dengannya? Apa yang terjadi dengan L yang itu? Siapa laki-laki yang ada di samping mereka saat ini? Dia tampak lebih mirip L dari komik Death Note dibandingkan L dari INFINITE. Bahkan karakter komik itu pun tampak jauh lebih baik dari yang satu ini.

“Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat waktu itu sehingga bisa membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini?” gumam Josh pelan.

Dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat air mata Hoya diam-diam mengalir. Belum pernah anak itu menangis seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan dia berusaha sekuatnya supaya suaranya tidak keluar.

Tapi ketika Hoya menyedot hidungnya, Josh pun tahu. Jadi dia segera mengambil posisi duduk di antara Myungsoo dan Hoya.

“ _Shhh....uljima_.” kata Josh pelan. Dia lalu berbisik di telinganya. “Myungsoo saat ini butuh melihat kita tertawa, bukan menangis.”

Dan Hoya menanggapi itu dengan mengangguk, berusaha menghapus air matanya yang menolak untuk berhenti mengalir.

 

Siwon dan Kyuhyun, di sisi lain, sudah tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sementara Josh sibuk menangani Myungsoo. Secara insting, sekarang mereka yang bertugas untuk mengawasi yang lain; mungkin karena mereka berdua yang paling dekat dengan Josh. Dan mungkin juga hanya karena mereka yang ‘ingat’.

Changwook dan Seungho mungkin bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Siwan dan Henry juga sebenarnya cukup aktif karena keduanya tidak bisa tetap diam dan lebih memilih mengerjakan sesuatu daripada hanya duduk-duduk. Sungjae bagaikan sebuah bola penuh energi yang sangat aktif, dan sering bertindak bodoh dan membahayakan meskipun usianya sekarang sudah dikatakan dewasa. Peniel cukup pendiam, meski pun kadang-kadang isengnya muncul dan dia suka bergulat dengan Sungjae.

Walau begitu, baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah tahu betapa beratnya beban yang harus dipikul oleh Josh, sehingga—walaupun Josh tidak memintanya dan tanpa perlu adanya diskusi di antara mereka—keduanya secara sukarela menggantikan fungsi itu.

 “Makanannya sudah siap.” kata Henry ceria, memutuskan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari trans mereka.

Untung saja Henry sangat cekatan dalam mempersiapkan makanan hari itu. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau makanan bisa menenangkan pikiran; mungkin ada baiknya mereka mencobanya pada Kim Myungsoo.

Seketika itu juga, hampir seluruh penghuni rumah otomatis bergerak ke ruang makan.

 

Memang butuh waktu untuk mengenal sifat seseorang. Tapi setelah beberapa waktu tinggal bersama anak-anak itu, Josh mulai mengenal sifat mereka satu persatu. Meskipun pengetahuannya mengenai sifat-sifat mereka tidak banyak membantu kasus Myungsoo, tapi dengan melihat kondisinya saat ini sepertinya anak itu butuh pengalih perhatian untuk mengatasi trauma-nya.

Oleh karena itu, ketika Josh melewati Siwon dan Kyuhyun, dia menyempatkan diri untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga mereka. “Kita butuh banyak tawa.” Cuma itu pesannya kepada mereka.

Setelah sekian lama mengenal Josh, kedua anak itu tahu jika Josh mengatakan sesuatu dengan cara seperti itu, itu artinya dia serius. Oleh karena itu Siwon pun mengeluarkan semua jurus leluconnya kepada semua orang, sehingga mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Tentu saja hal ini menarik perhatian Myungsoo, yang menatap seisi ruangan dengan penasaran, meski masih dari balik lututnya.

“Sungjae,” panggil Josh.

Si bungsu bergerak cepat kepadanya. “ _Ne, ajeossi_?” katanya.

“ _Yah_ , jangan panggil aku begitu.” tegur Josh. Dia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memicingkan matanya ke tengah ruangan. “Tolong letakkan ini di atas piano.”

Meski bingung dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Josh, Sungjae menurut juga. Seisi ruangan penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Josh saat itu.

“Di sini?” tanya anak itu.

Dan Josh berteriak lantang. “ICO, BTOB _du beonjae gobaek (Second Confession)_!”

Ponsel Josh langsung mengeluarkan sinar laser yang saling bersilangan, membentuk sebuah kubah raksasa di tengah ruangan. Suara musik yang diikuti suara Lee Minhyuk pun mulai mengalun, membuat seisi ruangan terbelalak.

“ _Hyung_ , ICO bisa untuk karaoke?” kata Kyuhyun dari seberang ruangan.

“Kau kira dia tidak bisa?”

“Ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin?” keluh Sungjae.

“Aku harus hemat baterainya.” balas Josh.

“Kau tidak bawa _charger_ -nya?” tanya Hoya yang berada di sampingnya.

“Cara charge ICO agak berbeda dengan yang lain.” kata Josh, sementara Myungsoo mendengarkan. Anak itu mulai terasa nyaman dengan suara-suara di sekitar mereka. “Dia membutuhkan sinar matahari. Sedangkan sinar matahari yang ada di luar itu palsu.”

“Palsu?” kata Hoya, sementara seisi ruangan sudah ribut dengan kehebohan mereka sendiri.

“Itu bukan sinar matahari asli.” jelasnya. “Ah, mumpung aku ingat.” Dia beralih kepada yang lain. “Siwon-ah, Kyuhyun-ah.”

Ketika kedua anak itu melihatnya, dia memberi isyarat bagi mereka untuk mendekat.

Myungsoo mulai merapatkan dirinya lagi, sehingga Josh dan Hoya harus memeluknya; dengan kata lain, melakukan _skinship_ dengan anak itu karena hanya itu yang bisa menenangkannya.

“ _Ne, Hyungnim_?” kata Siwon ketika dia dan Kyuhyun datang mendekat.

Josh berhenti sejenak. “Siwon, aku berterima kasih kau sangat menghargaiku, tapi tolong jangan panggil aku _hyungnim_ , oke? _Hyung_ saja cukup.”

Siwon tersenyum, walau bingung dengan permintaan itu. “ _Ne_ , _Hyung_.”

Namun otak Kyuhyun yang nakal berpikir lain. “Sebenarnya apa yang bisa kami bantu, _Hyungnim_? Apakah _Hyungnim_ punya permintaan khusus? Atau _Hyungnim_ sudah lapar?”

Sekarang giliran Josh menatap Kyuhyun. “ _Yah, yah, yah_! Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku _Hyungnim_.” katanya.

“ _Waeyo_?”

Bahkan Hoya tampaknya tidak paham kenapa Josh menolak dipanggil dengan sebutan penghormatan seperti itu.

“Kalian membuatku terlihat seperti kepala gangster!” tukasnya agak keras.

 

Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Hoya saling bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya meledak tertawa.

“Aish, kalian malah meledekku.” kata Josh.

Suara tawa kecil dari sampingnya membuatnya menoleh. Kim Myungsoo tertawa, meskipun suaranya masih kecil.

“Kepala gangster?” kata Kyuhyun. “ _Ei_ , _Hyung_. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu?”

“Kita ini teman, bagaimana mungkin kalian memanggilku seperti itu?”

Hoya kembali tertawa.

Josh mengerling sedikit dan mendapati Myungsoo sudah benar-benar tertawa sekarang. Untuk saat ini, reaksi itu sudah cukup melegakan baginya.

Sementara yang lain asyik menertawainya, sekilas Josh melihat ke arah yang lain dan matanya membulat horor sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 

Sungjae membawa keluar sebuah semangka utuh dari dapur dan meletakkannya di lantai. Josh menduga-duga apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu ketika tiba-tiba saja dia memukulkan kepalanya ke semangka itu dan tertawa keras-keras setelah melakukannya.

“ _OMO_! _OMO_!” serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah anak itu. “ _Yah_ , Yook Sungjae! Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Bahkan Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Hoya pun sampai berhenti tertawa, bangkit dari duduk, dan berlari mendapati anak itu.

“Itu hal biasa, _Bro_.” kata Peniel acuh tak acuh, masih dengan bukunya. “Dia beberapa kali melakukannya di _dorm_.”

“ _Mwo_? Dan kepalanya tidak bocor?” Mata Josh masih membulat horor, ekspresinya tampak lucu di mata Kim Myungsoo.

 

Josh hendak bangkit juga, tapi sebuah tarikan pada punca bajunya membuatnya berhenti. Dia melihat sebentar ke arah bajunya lalu kepada Myungsoo yang menariknya.

“ _Kajima_.” kata anak itu, masih dengan wajah yang masih menempel di kedua lututnya.

 _Now he looks like a lost puppy. Or perhaps an abandoned cat?_ batin Josh, sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk sambil menghela napas. Dia sudah pernah menangani kasus seperti ini pada Daniel adik angkatnya dulu tapi kasus yang dialami Myungsoo ternyata lebih berat. Dia bagaikan telah kembali menjadi seorang anak kecil karena trauma yang baru saja dialaminya.

“Myungsoo-yah.” panggil Josh pelan. Anak itu lalu menatapnya. Josh balas menatapnya. “Apapun yang kau lihat sewaktu kau berkeliaran sendirian, lupakan saja. Meskipun terasa nyata, tapi yang kau lihat itu cuma tipuan. _Arrachi_?” Dia menggosok kepala lelaki itu dengan sayang seakan lelaki dewasa yang duduk di sampingnya itu masih berusia lima tahun.

“Hmm…” Myungsoo mendengung, senang dengan perlakuan itu.

Namun Josh merasa butuh sesuatu yang lain untuk membantu anak ini. “ _Yo,_ Peniel! _Over here, man_!”

“ _Wha_ _ssup,_ Josh?” tanggap Peniel secara refleks. Dia tak sadar menanggapi Josh seperti itu dan mencoba meminta maaf.

“ _No need for apologize_.” tanggap Josh cepat. “ _I just need your happy virus_.”

“ _My what_?” Peniel sebenarnya paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Josh, tapi dia butuh sedikit konfirmasi lagi.

“ _Your happy virus, since you are smiling all the time._ ” Dan Josh nyengir. Peniel ikut-ikutan nyengir juga.

Namun dia tiba-tiba sadar. “ _Dude, that was a nice pick-up line_.” katanya. “ _If not the worst_ …”

“ _Really_?” kata Josh heran, alisnya terangkat.

“ _Yeah._ _Maybe I should make a vlog about the best pick-up lines later. May I use the phrase?_ ”

“ _Of course. But just…don’t think that I was hitting on you, okay_?”

Dan Peniel pun melepas tawa yang sangat jarang dilakukannya semenjak berada di rumah horor itu.

Dengan demikian, semua masalah yang terjadi beberapa hari itu serasa terlupakan untuk sesaat, meski sebenarnya justru bertambah satu beban khusus. Kim Myungsoo masih membutuhkan pemulihan emosi dan Josh mungkin masih harus menemaninya hingga beberapa waktu ke depan.


	11. Chp 9 - Sepulchrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini chapter yang berat, karena banyak hal yang terjadi dan juga beberapa hasil analisis dari semua kejadian di dalam rumah aneh itu.
> 
> Mungkin ada yang menganggap chapter ini seram, tapi menurutku tidak. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, jangan dibaca malam-malam, ya? :p

Ada berbagai penyebab trauma dan ada berbagai cara pula cara penanganannya. Namun trauma yang dialami Kim Myungsoo sesungguhnya termasuk dalam golongan fobia. Anak itu mengalami rasa takut yang sangat akut dan rasa takut itu menguasainya dengan sangat cepat dan menyebabkan trauma. Inilah yang menyebabkan sifat dan tingkah lakunya mengalami perubahan yang sangat drastis dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Untung saja dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Myungsoo masih dapat kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan sadar. Dan untung saja mental anak itu tidak sampai terkunci karena rasa takut itu karena semua orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah apa penyebabnya. Dan ini membuat bingung semua orang.

 

Sebenarnya semenjak awal Josh sudah bisa tahu ada yang salah dengan rumah itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau efeknya terhadap anak itu bisa sebesar ini. Hingga pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Josh kemudian meragukan keputusannya sendiri apakah tindakannya dengan membiarkan ingatan Myungsoo tetap ada adalah tepat. Bagaimana kalau Myungsoo tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa takutnya sendiri dan berada di dalam kondisi seperti itu untuk selamanya?

Di sisi lain, Josh juga masih harus mencari jalan keluar. Tapi di dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini, mau-tidak mau dia harus tetap menemani anak itu setidaknya hingga dia bisa ditinggal sendiri.

Tidak butuh seorang psikolog untuk mengatakan bahwa Myungsoo telah mendapatkan tekanan berat karena ketakutan yang luar biasa itu. Dalam hati Josh sudah cukup bersyukur anak itu tidak sampai berbuat hal yang aneh atau bahkan menjadi gila karenanya.

Sebagai teman yang saling mengenal cukup dekat, Hoya pun ikut andil dalam membantu merawat anak itu karena sangat tidak mungkin Josh harus menungguinya hingga 24 jam sehari. Keduanya kini harus berperan bagaikan orang tua yang menunggui anaknya yang sedang sakit.

Untung saja Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun secara insting menggantikan tugas Josh untuk mengawasi yang lainnya. Walaupun keduanya tampak rileks, tapi sebenarnya keduanya sangat tegang. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan seandainya tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu? Rumah itu sendiri sudah cukup seram untuk mereka.

 

Setelah tampaknya seharian menungguinya, Myungsoo mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda pemulihan. Josh sendiri bingung dengan kemajuan ini karena sangat tidak mungkin orang bisa pulih dari trauma dalam waktu yang sangat singkat seperti itu. Tapi di rumah itu sepertinya apa pun bisa terjadi, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

“Myungsoo-yah, _moko kachi kaja_. (Ayo pergi makan)” ajak Hoya suatu waktu.

Myungsoo mengangguk namun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia menatap lantai seakan-akan Hoya adalah lantai itu.

Melihat itu Josh menghela napas. Dia mengangkat dagu Myungsoo sehingga pandangan anak itu bertemu dengannya. Ketika pandangan keduanya berpaut, sesuatu di mata Josh membuat anak itu teringat kalau selama ini dia suka mengamati lelaki itu tanpa sebab.

“ _Moko kachi kaja_.” ajak Josh.

Setelah memberikan senyumannya, Josh lalu mengajak Myungsoo untuk berdiri.

 

Baik Josh maupun Hoya cukup berterima kasih kepada yang lain karena sewaktu mereka berkumpul atau pun makan bersama, mereka tetap memperlakukan Myungsoo seperti biasa; bagaikan tidak pernah  terjadi apa-apa padanya. Bahkan mereka tidak melirik dan berpura-pura tidak tahu ketika Josh berusaha mendudukkan anak itu di kursi meja makan dan mengaturnya agar bersikap seperti biasa, tanpa kedua kaki dinaikkan ke atas kursi, seperti yang dia lakukan sehari sebelumnya.

Josh melakukan itu semata-mata bukan hanya karena tanggung jawab, namun juga karena sesuatu yang bahkan dia sendiri sulit jelaskan. Dia mengira, semua itu terjadi mungkin karena dulu dia mengalami hal yang kurang-lebih hampir sama di Corona, namun harus bertahan sendirian tanpa ada yang dapat membantunya.

Sungguh, dia ingin membantu Myungsoo melewati ini.

 

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sudah begitu mengenal sifat Josh hanya bisa mendukung semua tindakannya itu tanpa menanyakan atau berdiskusi apa pun padanya.

Kebaikan hatinya yang tidak biasa sudah pernah Kyuhyun rasakan sendiri ketika Josh menyembuhkan sisa-sisa kecelakaan yang dulu pernah dialaminya dulu. Dan bagi Siwon, semua tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Josh jauh sebelum kejadian ini, merupakan bukti otentik akan kebaikan yang keluar dari hatinya.

Entah kenapa, semua yang berada di dekat lelaki itu, pasti akan seperti terhisap olehnya. Tidak perempuan, tidak juga lelaki. Entah bagaimana, mereka merasa aman dengan hanya berada di dekatnya. Siwon menduga mungkin ini salah satu sebab Josh dipanggil sebagai _guardian of protection_ , selain karena kemampuannya untuk menciptakan perisai pelindung yang tidak dimiliki penjaga lain.

Dan perlakuan Josh terhadap Myungsoo kali ini, meskipun berbeda dengan yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun di waktu-waktu sebelumnya, membuktikan kepada keduanya kalau sifat Josh masih tetap sama seperti yang mereka kenal beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Dia penjaga yang sangat sakti di mata orang banyak, namun sangat lembut di dalam; lembut hatinya namun sangat kuat jika harus berhadapan dengan musuh.

 

“Apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan?” kata-kata Josh menyadarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan kenangan mereka.

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkannya kepada khalayak banyak. “Aku ingat bagaimana kau dulu menggunakan kekuatan terakhirmu untuk menyembuhkan sisa-sisa kecelakaan yang kualami dulu.” katanya mengenang. Dia tampak tidak merasa terganggu harus menyinggung kejadian mengerikan yang pernah dialaminya dulu.

Siwon yang berada di sampingnya ikut tersenyum. Ternyata apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka sama.

Seluruh orang yang berada di sekeliling meja makan memasang telinga, walaupun mereka berusaha untuk tidak melirik ke arah ketiganya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara ketiga orang ini, namun mereka menduga kalau telah terjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa terhadap dua orang anggota Super Junior itu karena mereka tampak begitu menghormati sekaligus menyayangi lelaki itu.

Mereka bisa melihat kalau perlakuan keduanya terhadap Josh jauh lebih tinggi dari sekedar memperlihatkan sopan santun. Yang mereka rasakan adalah adanya rasa hormat, kedekatan, kebersamaan dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun kepada Josh.

Josh bahkan tidak perlu bicara banyak tapi kedua anak itu seakan sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sehingga apa pun yang Josh kerjakan, tindakan mereka berdua bisa sinkron dengannya secara otomatis.

 

Kyuhyun menunduk. “Kau masih mengkhawatirkan kami meskipun kau hampir mati waktu itu.” Dia tidak menyangka kalau kata-katanya justru membuat dirinya sendiri jadi terharu.

Josh menyela, “Dan kalian juga bersedia menempuh bahaya bahkan sempat mengalami trauma berat karena mencoba menolongku.” balasnya sambil tersenyum. “Kalian tidak tahu betapa berterima kasihnya diriku atas perbuatan kalian itu?”

Ketiganya berbicara seakan-akan tidak ada orang lain lagi di sana, padahal mereka duduk di antara yang lain dengan posisi yang cukup berjauhan satu sama lain.

“ _Hyung_ , kalau boleh aku tanya, apa yang mendorongmu berbuat sejauh itu?” tanya Siwon.

“Kau sudah pernah menanyakan itu padaku. Apa aku masih harus menjawab itu, Choi Siwon?” kata Josh sambil tersenyum. Dia melirik sedikit ke Myungsoo yang kini sedang menikmati makanannya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian di ruang makan itu, entah bagaimana, kondisi Myungsoo sudah jauh lebih baik. Bahkan Hoya dan Josh tidak perlu menemaninya untuk tidur di ranjangnya, meskipun mereka memilih untuk duduk-duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempat Myungsoo berbaring saat itu.

“Myungsoo…” kata Hoya memulai. “…selalu memperlakukan kami dengan baik. Maksudku, di grup kami dia selalu melakukan itu.”

Suasana berubah sunyi. Josh menanti Hoya melanjutkan namun setelah menanti cukup lama Hoya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melanjutkan, dia pun berkata, “Aku dengar kau cenderung canggung jika bersamanya.”

Sudut-sudut bibir Hoya menarik. “Myungsoo suka sekali memeluk seseorang. Dia penggemar berat skinship. Aku tidak suka ada yang menyentuhku kalau ada kamera di dekatku. Itu saja.” katanya.

“Bukannya karena dia jarang mandi?” kata Josh.

Dan Hoya melepas tertawa. “Kau menonton acara kami rupanya.”

“Kau bicara seakan-akan anggota kalian yang lain tidak suka memeluk seperti dia.” tanya Josh, sedikit menggoda anak itu.

“Mereka tidak separah dia.” tanggap Hoya membela diri.“Dan kau benar, karena dia jarang mandi dan sikat gigi.”

Josh tidak bicara apa-apa lagi mengenai itu dan hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya. “Choi Siwon, Kim Myungsoo, dan Peniel.” katanya sambil tersenyum. Yang dia sebutkan adalah orang-orang penggemar skinship yang saat itu ada di rumah itu bersama mereka.

 

“Myungsoo…” Hoya kembali melihat ke arah teman satu grup-nya yang masih pulas di kasurnya. “…kalau dalam interview hampir selalu menampilkan sisi ‘L’-nya yang tampak dingin dan arogan, tapi sebenarnya, dia anak yang baik dan lembut.”

Josh merasa Hoya butuh sedikit bantuan moral dalam menghadapi ini sehingga dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu anak itu dan memberikan sedikit pijatan ringan kepadanya.

“Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matanya.” katanya.

Dan Hoya tersentak. Dia jadi ingat akan kebiasaan buruk Myungsoo yang kambuh belakangan ini.

“Ah, aku minta maaf atas tindakan Myungsoo yang selalu diam-diam mengawasimu.” katanya. Josh ingin menyelanya tapi dia buru-buru melanjutkan. “Aku yakin dia bukannya sedang menilaimu. Dia suka sekali melihat tingkah laku seseorang. Bahkan dia pernah menatap kamera lama sekali, sampai membuat salah satu fans seakan jadi gila karena tatapannya.”

Josh tertawa kecil. “Aku tahu itu.” katanya kemudian. Dia lalu berbalik menatap anak itu lalu memanggil namanya.

“Hoya.” 

Ketika Hoya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Myungsoo dan menatap manik coklat tua Josh, dia mendadak paham kenapa Myungsoo begitu tertarik mengawasi gerak-gerik lelaki ini. Dia melihat sesuatu yang dilihat Myungsoo di mata itu.

Sesuatu yang tulus dan terlihat murni, hal yang sudah jarang ditemui di dunia ini.

“Kalau terjadi sesuatu sementara Myungsoo belum pulih, jangan lepaskan pandanganmu darinya.” kata Josh kemudian, menyadarkan Hoya dari trans-nya. “Kalian harus tetap bersama, karena dibandingkan dengan yang lain kalian berdua lebih mengenal satu sama lain.” Dia menarik napas. “Dia akan segera kembali menjadi Myungsoo yang semula. Kita hanya perlu sedikit bersabar.”

* * *

Kira-kira lima hari kemudian, Wanjin terlihat sedang duduk di tepi pembatas di lantai tiga dengan kedua kakinya mengayun bagaikan seorang anak kecil.

“Terima kasih sudah mengantar barang itu kemari.” katanya kepada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tapi alih-alih merasa tersanjung, sosok itu justru memperlihatkan kekesalannya. “Kenapa kau melakukan itu?” tanyanya.

“Melakukan apa?”

“Kau berkali-kali sengaja membuat dia marah.”

“Apa tindakanku keliru?”

Sosok itu menghela napas. “Tentu saja! Masih ada banyak cara lain, dan kau tahu itu.” katanya. “Semenjak awal kau sudah tahu kalau Kim Myungsoo harus melewati sesuatu seperti ini atau dia dan Hoya tidak akan selamat.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Kau tahu kalau Josh bisa dekat dengan Hoya hanya melalui Myungsoo. Dan kau juga tahu kalau Myungsoo bisa dekat dengan Josh hanya melalui peristiwa ini. Yang ingin kuketahui adalah: kenapa kau melakukan semua tindakan yag tidak perlu seperti itu?”

“Maksudmu aku tidak perlu jadi orang jahat yang ingin menyegel ingatannya?” kata Wanjin. Dia lalu menatap sosok itu dengan wajah tersenyum lebar, lebih tepatnya setengah menyeringai. “Mungkin suatu saat kau akan kuberi tahu. Tapi tidak sekarang.”

“Apa pun alasannya, sebaiknya kau berdamai lagi dengan Josh dan bantu dia. Jangan dibiarkan terlalu lama.”

Wanjin mendesah pelan. “ _Arraseo_.” katanya. “Tapi kau tahu masalah ini tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dari dalam.”

“Ya. Di luar sana situasi tidak begitu bagus.”

Wanjin menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata terbelalak.

“Tapi fokuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah di sini. Kalau di sini selesai, maka semua masalah di luar sana pun akan ikut selesai.” kata lelaki itu.

“Apa mak—“ Belum lagi dia selesai bicara, lelaki itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan, meninggalkannya duduk sendirian di sana. “Aish.”

Kemudian dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari ruang bawah. Pastilah anak-anak itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan heboh.Itu bukan hal baru di rumah itu.

“ _Well...what to do now_...”

 

Suara retaknya kristal es yang menutupi patung kuda emas sontak menarik perhatiannya.

Lain dari sebelumnya, tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum kristal itu meledak, melontarkan semua bongkahan es ke segala penjuru. Wanjin harus segera berlari dan bersembunyi di balik tembok kamarnya supaya tidak terkena lontaran kristal es yang tajam itu.

Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya ketika situasi sudah sepi dan terperangah melihat potongan kristal es menancap ke dinding dan juga menghancurkan beberapa bagian dari rumah itu.

Wanjin syok karena dia tahu terakhir kali kristal es pecah, efeknya tidak seperti ini.

“ _Oh, boy. Me and my big mouth_ …”

* * *

Di sisi lain, beberapa saat sebelum semuanya itu terjadi, Josh sedang berkumpul dengan kesepuluh orang lainnya di ruang keluarga.

Itu adalah hari kelima setelah peristiwa yang membuat trauma Kim Myungsoo terjadi. Untung saja—setelah proses yang panjang dan melelahkan bagi Josh maupun Hoya—tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Myungsoo sudah mulai ceria. Dia sudah mulai bisa tertawa lepas dan berinteraksi dengan yang lain seperti biasa.

Hoya dan Josh akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Bahkan yang lain pun tampak takjub dengan kemajuan perkembangan Myungsoo yang begitu pesat, entah apa yang keduanya perbuat padanya. Bahkan sifatnya yang susah bangun pagi pun sudah kembali. Di sisi lain, Josh pun menjadi lebih akrab dengan kedua anak itu. Mereka terlihat lebih kompak dan bagaikan tanpa batasan. Hoya dan Myungsoo memperlakukan Josh bagaikan orang yang seumuran dengan mereka. Akrab dan bebas berekspresi.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Tiap-tiap orang tampaknya sudah punya pemikiran untuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing dan Josh mengijinkannya.

Hoya berencana ingin latihan di ruang sebelah dan dia mengajak Myunsoo bersamanya. Henry dan Im Siwan yang tampak tertarik, ingin ikut bersama mereka. Changwook bersama Siwon dan Seungho tampak sedang diskusi mengenai drama. Sungjae, Kyuhyun, dan Peniel bersama-sama latihan vokal dan ketiganya berencana menggunakan ruang home theater.

Josh hanya memandang anak-anak itu dari jauh sambil tersenyum. Dia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang, meski dia merasa itu cuma impian semata mengingat rumah yang mereka tempati saat ini memiliki banyak sekali rahasia yang belum atau bahkan tidak mereka ketahui. Apa pun bisa terjadi di situ, dan itu menjadi tugas bagi lelaki itu untuk meminimalisir kerusakan yang mungkin timbul terhadap orang-orang yang dijagainya.

Dan lagi, dia masih punya beban untuk membawa kesepuluh orang itu keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya.

 

Bunyi sesuatu yang runtuh di luar membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia menebak itu pasti bongkahan es yang menutupi patung kuda emas di tengah ruangan.

Yang tidak dia sangka adalah salah satu bongkahan besar melesat mendekati ruangan yang pintunya terbuka itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengarah langsung ke Henry dan Peniel yang berada di dekat pintu.

Wajahnya langsung pucat seputih kertas.

“ _WATCH OUT_!” Dia melempar sebuah bola dan sebuah perisai terkembang beberapa meter dari kedua Henry dan Peniel, tepat sebelum balok es itu menghantam mereka.

Kedua kaki anak-anak itu langsung lemas, dan mereka terduduk di tempat mereka berdiri tadi dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Josh langsung berlari mendapatkan keduanya, diikuti yang lain.

“Kalian tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya kuatir.

Mereka mengangguk cepat. Setelah memeriksa dan memastikan bahwa keduanya tidak mengalami luka, Josh lalu membantu keduanya untuk berdiri kemudian menyerahkan mereka kepada yang lain.

“Tunggu di sini. Jangan keluar sebelum situasi kunyatakan aman.” katanya lalu melangkah cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Kedua anak itu pun segera ditolong oleh yang lain. Siwan berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Sungjae memeluk Peniel erat sekali saking kuatirnya dirinya. Peniel sendiri tampak masih terpukul dengan kejadian barusan meski perlahan-lahan menjadi rileks. Henry, di sisi lain, dirangkul erat oleh Siwon. Myungsoo secara tak sadar mengusap lengan Henry.

“ _I thought I was gonna die_.” kata Henry syok. Peniel hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa bersuara; sama takutnya dengan dirinya.

Kyuhyun ikut mengusap punggung kedua anak itu dari belakang dalam usahanya untuk menenangkan keduanya.

“Apa lagi yang akan kita hadapi sekarang?” kata Siwon sambil melihat ke arah pintu dengan kuatir. Dia tahu betul hal macam apa yang akan dilakukan Josh jika reaksinya seperti itu.  Dia dan Kyuhyun sudah cukup mengenalnya dengan baik.

 

Karena itu adalah reaksinya ketika menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak dia sukai terjadi.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyentuh bahunya membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Dia mengerti tatapan yang diberikan _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. Selama Josh tidak ada, mereka berdualah yang harus melindungi yang lain.

* * *

Josh memandang kondisi ruang tengah dengan tatapan horor. Hampir sebagian ruang tengah rusak berat terkena lontaran kristal es. Di beberapa tempat terlihat kristal es tajam yang menancap di tembok, yang mengenai sudut-sudut rumah dan merusak berbagai benda dan dinding, serta miliaran pecahan es yang memenuhi lantai ruang tengah.

Kristal-kristal es buatan Josh beratnya pasti puluhan ton, sehingga sepotong seukuran kursi saja ternyata mampu tertancap di dinding. Tapi tenaga macam apa yang mampu mendorongnya sekuat itu?

Beberapa saa kemudian Josh akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan Wanjin di ruang tengah. Lelaki itu  menuruni tangga utama yang setengah rusak karena tertabrak balok es besar.

Untung saja Josh kurang mementingkan masalah pribadi dan lebih memilih untuk fokus ke hal yang menurutnya lebih penting.Kalau tidak, Wanjin pasti sudah menjadi sasaran amarahnya saat itu juga.

“Apa yang terjadi?” katanya.

“Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku sedang di atas sana ketika tiba-tiba saja kristal es-nya pecah dan beterbangan seperti roket.” jawab Wanjin. “Apa kau perhatikan kekuatannya melebihi yang sebelumnya?”

“Ya. Satu balok besar hampir saja menabrak Henry dan Peniel. Untung saja perisainya bisa sampai tepat pada waktunya.”

“Apa? Mereka hampir kena?” Wanjin terlihat agak kaget.

“Mereka tidak apa-apa.” kata Josh. “Sepertinya agak syok, tapi tidak terluka.”

Ekspresi Wanjin sama sekali tidak berubah bahkan setelah Josh mengatakan itu. Sekilas dia melihat ke atas, ke arah patung kuda. “Kristal es ini sekarang sudah hancur. Kurasa situasi sudah—“

Dia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika jarum jam do punggung kuda mendadak berpindah ke angka empat. Bunyi dentang lonceng yang terdengar nyaris menulikan telinga mereka berdua.

 

“Oh, tidak.” kata Josh setelah dengung bunyi lonceng hilang dari telinga mereka. Dia bergegas berlari ke galeri kematian dan melihat lukisan nomor empat. “ _Sepulchrum_. Apa artinya?”

“Kuburan.” jawab Wanjin. Dan Josh langsung kehilangan kata-katanya.

Bunyi seperti es yang membeku mengagetkan mereka. Keduanya secara refleks melihat kembali ke arah ruang tengah. Kalau penglihatan mereka tidak sedang menipu, mereka melihat kristal-kristal es seakan tumbuh di seluruh bagian patung kuda emas.

“Um, Josh…” kata Wanjin. “Apa barusan kau yang membekukan kuda emas itu lagi?”

“ _Yah_ , kau tahu sendiri aku di sini semenjak tadi. Bagaimana mungkin aku…” Josh berhenti dan berbalik ke arah pintu depan yang kini kuncinya terbuka. “…Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?”

* * *

Saat itu di ruang keluarga sedang terjadi perbincangan yang sangat serius. Dua nyawa hampir saja melayang jika Josh tidak bertindak cepat tadi. Dan mereka semua masih dalam kondisi syok atas kejadian ini.

“Tadi itu...pecahan kristal es di patung, kan?” kata Seungho. “Bagaimana bisa kristal itu terbang sampai kemari?”

“Sebenarnya ada apa di luar sana?” tambah Kyuhyun penasaran. Sekarang dia khusus memperhatikan kondisi Henry dari dekat. Kyuhyun sendiri tampak agak kaget dengan ini karena ini hal di luar kebiasaannya. Di sisi lain Siwon berpindah dari Henry dan kini menangani Peniel.

“Jo- _hyung_ akan memberi tahu kita jika ada yang dia ketahui.” kata Siwon. Entah kenapa dia seperti merasa ingin memeluk Peniel, jadi dia melakukannya.

Beberapa orang, termasuk Sungjae dan Peniel tampak agak kaget dengan perbuatan Siwon ini, tapi Peniel sendiri tidak protes. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau salah satu _seonbae_ mereka yang namanya telah tersohor ke seluruh dunia begitu rendah hati kepada mereka yang masih seumur jagung.

Mereka berada di posisi itu cukup lama, sehingga akhirnya suara dentang lonceng mengagetkan mereka semua.

Secara refleks pelukan itu terlepas. Dan mereka semua melihat ke segala arah dengan kuatir.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit penuh ketegangan berlalu, sebelum mereka mendengar suara bunyi berderak yang berasal dari luar.

Penasaran akan bunyi aneh itu, Hoya, Changwook, dan Seungho dengan waspada bergerak mendekati jendela.

 

Tapi apa yang mereka lihat membuat ketiganya melompat mundur dan berteriak ngeri.

Detik berikutnya, mereka semua melihat pasukan tengkorak bergerak melewati jendela.Trauma Myungsoo seakan kembali, dan anak itu pun duduk sambil melipat kakinya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kyuhyun langsung mendekatinya untuk membantunya.

Celakanya, sepertinya suara Hoya, Changwok, dan Seungho tadi justru membuat beberapa pasukan itu berbalik menuju jendela.

Anak-anak itu bermaksud untuk lari dari ruangan keluarga namun tiba-tiba jalan mereka tertutup oleh asap hitam, diikuti dengan munculnya sesosok anak perempuan darinya.

Seungho bergegas menuju pintu dapur namun pintu itu tiba-tiba tertutup oleh nyala api berwarna hitam sehingga dia bahkan tidak bisa mendekatinya.

Pasukan tengkorak menggiring anak-anak itu hingga tersudut di pojok ruangan.

“JO- _HYUNG_!”

* * *

Sementara di luar terjadi sesuatu yang mengagetkan bagi Josh maupun Wanjin. Tiba-tiba saja dari pintu masuk berhamburan masuk pasukan tengkorak yang membawa berbagai senjata tajam.

“ _Undead_?” kata Josh kaget.

“Bukan.” kata Wanjin. “Memang kelihatannya seperti itu, tapi mereka sebenarnya monster dengan bentuk seperti tengkorak.”

Akhirnya Josh paham.

“Jadi ini arti dari _sepulchrum_ itu.” kata Josh sambil menghunus pedangnya. “Pasukan tengkorak.” Dan dia segera menerjang pasukan tengkorak yang jumlahnya puluhan itu secepat mungkin. Dia menyabet, menghindar, menendang, berbalik dan membalas serangan, berputar di tempatnya.

Di sisi lain, Wanjin juga tampak sibuk menangani pasukan yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya. Sebagian pasukan tengkorak terlihat keluar dari ruang home theater dan itu artinya mereka masuk lewat jendela.

Wanjin menyadari sesuatu. Tapi belum lagi dia memberi tahu Josh, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara dari dalam ruang keluarga.

“JO- _HYUNG_!”

Josh yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke ruang keluarga, sementara Wanjin menahan laju pasukan itu di sana. Dia menguatkan pegangan pedangnya di tangan kiri.

“Kalian harus hadapi aku dulu.” katanya lalu menerjang sejumlah tengkorak yang datang mendekat.

 

Josh datang tepat pada waktunya ketika salah satu tengkorak mencoba membacok Peniel dengan pedang yang dibawanya dan menahan serangan itu dengan Seven Spirits. Lelaki itu ternyata berhasil menembus asap hitam yang memblokir jalan masuk.

Satu sabetan dari pedang itu langsung membuat tengkorak itu jadi abu.

Josh segera menarik anak itu dan mengumpulkan semua orang di pojok ruangan, jauh dari jendela dan merapal perisai untuk melindungi mereka semua, termasuk dirinya.

“Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?” tanyanya kepada mereka.

Mereka terlalu takut untuk menanggapi dan hanya duduk meringkuk di sana dengan gemetar, termasuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun karena walaupun mereka telah ‘ingat’, namun mereka masih belum tahu bagaimana berurusan dengan hal semacam ini. Mereka hanya bisa berusaha saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Kilatan mata Josh terlihat oleh Siwon sesaat sebelum dia berbalik ke arah monster-monster tengkorak itu. Siwon sadar temperamen lelaki itu tiba-tiba naik dan itu spontan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia tahu betul apa akibatnya jika Josh marah sambil membawa pedang yang ada di tangannya saat itu.

Sebelum Josh sempat bergerak maju, Siwon bergegas mendekap pinggangnya dari belakang. Josh benar-benar kaget akan ini. Sementara yang lain masih terlalu syok dengan semua kejadian ini untuk bisa memproses apa yang mereka lihat saat itu.

“ _Hyung_ , jaga amarahmu.” katanya. Dalam hatinya dia berdoa kuat-kuat agar kemarahan lelaki itu mereda dan bisa menghadapi tantangan yang ada di hadapannya dengan lebih tenang.

 

Josh menepuk tangan Siwon yang ada di pinggangnya. Amarahnya memang langsung surut ketika sadar apa yang dikatakan Siwon itu benar. “ _Gomawo_ , Siwon-ah. _Jeongmal gomawoyo_.”

 

Menyadari kalau amarah Josh sudah redaSiwon pun melepas pegangannya dan membiarkan lelaki itu maju ke depan, meninggalkan mereka.

Josh berjalan menembus perisai yang dibuatnya sendiri lalu melempar pandang ke arah monster-monster itu. Ekspresinya kini terlihat lain dari sebelumnya, tidak ada lagi amarah seperti sebelumnya. Dan ini membuat semua orang berpindah fokus ke Josh, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan. Rasa takut masih ada di dalam benak mereka tapi rasa ingin tahu mereka mengalahkan rasa takut itu.

Belum sempat terlintas di benak mereka apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan, tiba-tiba saja Josh menghindar dari salah satu serangan yang datang dan melesat cepat sekali, dan melesat bolak-balik di sekeliling ruangan dengan kecepatan tinggi, sembari memberikan serangan-serangan telak kepada puluhan monster tengkorak yang sudah mulai memenuhi ruangan. Kekuatannya pasti sangat dahsyat sampai-sampai berhasil melontarkan monster-monster itu ke udara.

Semua menyaksikan para monster melayang di udara dengan gerakan yang tampak sangat lambat jika dibandingkan dengan kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang bergerak ke sana-kemari di sekeliling ruangan.

Bahkan Wanjin yang tiba-tiba masuk pun sampai kaget dibuatnya.

 

Ketika akhirnya mereka bisa melihat Josh lagi, para monster tengkorak yang ada di dalam ruangan itu pun semuanya ambruk dan berubah menjadi abu.

Tirai api hitam yang menutupi dapur menghilang, demikian juga perisai yang melindungi ke sepuluh orang idola itu pun turut lenyap. Josh jatuh berlutut di lantai sambil berusaha menarik napasnya. Dia tampak lelah.

Wanjin membantunya berdiri. “ _Wind Shredder_? Wow. Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja  menggunakan kemampuan Penjaga Angin!” katanya.

“Jurus yang cukup menguras tenaga.” kata Josh sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia memutar senjatanya untuk menyimpannya kembali. “Dan bikin kepalaku pusing.”

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka semua berpindah lokasi ke kamar Josh.

“ _This won’t do_.” kata Wanjin sambil berpikir.

Seluruh penghuni rumah ikut berkumpul di sana mengingat lantai bawah cukup hancur karena pertarungan barusan dan karena terkena pecahan kristal es. Hanya kamar Josh yang tampaknya cukup bebas dari terjangan potongan es, meskipun di depan kamarnya terdapat lubang besar di lantai karena potongan es sebesar sepeda motor menembus lantai itu dari bawah.

“Apanya?” tanya Josh sambil duduk di kasurnya dengan bosan. Hampir semuanya ikut tiduran di sana, terkecuali Siwan dan Henry yang duduk di kursi dan juga Seungho dan Changwook hanya berdiri bersandar di jendela sambil memandang ke luar.

“Kita perlu mengajari mereka cara bertarung.” kata Wanjin lagi, kali ini dalam bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh Josh.

“ _You are right about that_.” tanggap Josh tenang.

Wanjin menatapnya tidak percaya. “Kau bisa tenang seperti itu?”

“Siapa di antara kalian yang pernah belajar bela diri?” tanya Josh, acuh tak acuh dengan kata-kata Wanjin barusan.

Siwon mengangkat tangan dengan antusias. Ada beberapa yang lain melakukannya dengan ragu-ragu.

 

“Hoya?” tanya Josh lagi, bingung melihat tangan Hoya yang setengah terangkat.

Tapi justru Myungsoo yang menjawab. “Dia pernah belajar Taekwondo hingga SMP, tapi sudah lama tidak digunakan lagi.” katanya sambil tiduran menyamping. Matanya tertutup, dan kedua tangannya berada di bawah kepalanya.

“ _Yah_ …” Hoya mencoba protes.

“Kau bahkan sudah tidak bisa mematahkan bata lagi.” Yang dimaksudkan Myungsoo adalah ketika mereka syuting _This Is Infinite_.

“Sudah…sudah…” sela Josh. Mengingat profil Hoya, dia punya ide yang lain. “Setidaknya dia punya sedikit dasar.” Dia berhenti sebentar. “Aku tidak terlalu kuatir soal Siwon, soalnya dasarnya sudah cukup kuat.”

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Siwon berubah jadi malu-malu. “ _Hyung_ , jangan puji dia, nanti besar kepala dan sok pamer.” katanya.

Siwon hanya meremas sedikit bahu Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

“Yang kau butuhkan cuma sedikit taktik dan keberanian karena yang kau hadapi bukanlah manusia, Choi Siwon.” Josh memberi instruksi. Dia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri menghadap mereka.

Sebuah seringaian di wajahnya membuat anak-anak itu bergidik, sementara Wanjin memandanginya dengan bingung. “Bagaimana kalau kita ubah keahlian kalian menjadi kekuatan?”

Dan sepuluh orang itu pun bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di kepala lelaki itu.

* * *

Setelah rumah itu selesai melakukan perbaikan diri sendiri, mereka semua pun keluar dari kamar itu. Josh dan Wanjin mulai berbagi tugas. Hanya saja, pembagiannya sangat tidak adil.

“ _Ah_ , _waaaeeee_?!” seru Wanjin protes. Hoya dan Siwon yang berada di samping Josh tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

Meskipun Josh mengatakan kalau dia akan melatih anak-anak itu, tapi pada kenyataannya 80% di antaranya diserahkan kepada Wanjin. Hanya Siwon dan Hoya yang akan dilatih olehnya.

“Kenapa aku harus melatih orang sebanyak ini? Bukannya seharusnya kau?” lanjut lelaki itu lagi.

“Aku yakin kau akan lebih mampu melatih mereka daripada aku.” kata Josh sambil tersenyum lebar. “Kau tahu berapa lama aku harus melatih TVXQ? Empat tahun! Dan kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu sekarang.”

“Kau saja. Aku masih punya sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan.”

“Jangan mengelak.” kata Josh. “Aku sudah melihat gayamu bertarung. Kau bisa menebas tiga monster tengkorak itu dalam sekali mengayunkan pedang.”

“Bukannya kau juga sama?”

“ _And you are left-handed_.” Josh berpura-pura tidak mendengar. “Kurasa L bisa menggunakan _nunchaku_. Ada baiknya kau melatihnya dengan itu.” Dan dia mengajak Siwon dan Hoya ke lantai atas.

“50-50!” seru Wanjin.

Josh beserta Hoya dan Siwon yang berada di belakangnya spontan berhenti. Yang Wanjin maksudkan adalah pembagian jumlah murid, tentu saja. Tapi yang kedua orang itu lakukan bagaikan sedang tawar-menawar di pasar.

“30-70!”

“60-40!”

“60 untukmu, 40 untukku. _Deal_!”

Dan semua orang pun tawa keras-keras melihat tingkah kocak keduanya. Josh sendiri merasa kalau tingkahnya semakin lama semakin konyol. Keberadaan orang-orang ini telah mempengaruhinya secara tidak sadar, terutama kegilaan Han Wanjin yang tidak pernah dia ketahui karena mereka hanya bertemu sebentar sewaktu di Parallel Beyond dulu.

Josh melihat sekeliling dan memutuskan untuk melatih yang belum pernah bisa sama sekali. “Peniel dan Changwook, kalian ikut aku.” katanya.

Kedua anak itu lalu mengikuti Josh. Sungjae, yang masih berdiri di sisi Wanjin berpura-pura sedih sambil menghapus air mata imajinasinya lalu berkata, “ _Annyeong_ , Peniel _oppa_. Jangan lupa tulislah surat setelah kau tiba di sana. Sungsook akan menunggumu di sini.”

Bukan hanya Peniel yang tertawa karena Sungjae bertindak seperti Sungsook, nama yang digunakannya ketika melakukan cross-dress sebagai seorang wanita.

Myungsoo yang ada di sampingnya pun sudah tidak tahan dengan kelucuan _magnae_ BTOB itu. “Kau seperti hendak mengantarkan suami pergi perang.” katanya, mengikuti gelak tawa semua orang yang ada di dekat keduanya.

Kyuhyun bahkan sudah jongkok agak jauh dari mereka, dalam upayanya untuk menyembunyikan tawanya yang tidak tertahankan.

 

Di sisi Josh, Siwon sudah berguling sambil memegang pagar pembatas lantai tiga.

“ _Yah_ , Yook Sungjae.” kata Josh sambil tertawa lalu berdecak. “Kau berbuat seolah-olah mereka hendak kubawa ke tempat penyembelihan.”

Peniel kelihatan agak syok dengan pernyataan ini tapi tertawa geli beberapa saat kemudian.

* * *

“Inti pelatihan kita bukanlah supaya kalian bisa melawan apa pun yang menyerang kalian.” kata Josh memulai pelatihannya bersama Siwon, Hoya, Peniel, dan Changwook. Keempatnya memperhatikan dengan saksama. “Tapi untuk bertahan dan menghindari serangan yang ditujukan untuk kalian.”

Josh melangkah pelan ke sisi lain.

“Ada satu peraturan penting yang harus kalian ingat ketika menghadapi monster.” Josh melihat Peniel mengangkat tangan. “ _Yes_ , Peniel?”

“ _Run_?” jawab anak itu ceria. Dan yang lain tertawa, termasuk Josh.

“Betul katamu. Lari.” katanya. “Dan kusarankan pada kalian untuk tidak berhadapan langsung dengan mereka, tapi untuk mempertahankan diri. Karena sehebat apa pun kalian dalam bela diri, kekuatan kalian tidak akan sanggup menghadapi makhluk semacam itu.”

Dia berhenti sejenak, berpikir. Mungkin ada saatnya bagi mereka untuk memegang senjata, jika memungkinkan, tapi untuk bisa menguasainya, mereka harus sedikit dasarnya dulu. Ditambah lagi senjata biasa tidak akan mempan menghadapi monster-monster semacam ini terkecuali yang mengandung Holy di dalamnya.

“Jadi apa yang akan kita pelajari, _Saem_?” tanya Hoya.

Josh nyengir. “Aku akan melatih reaksi dan konsentrasi kalian dalam bertahan dan menghindar. Dan—“ katanya. “—itu sebabnya kemampuan kalian untuk menari akan sangat berguna di sini.”

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu siang itu untuk latihan peregangan.

* * *

“ _Hyung_ , boleh aku tanya sesuatu?” tanya Siwon ketika dia, Kyuhyun, dan Josh duduk-duduk di ruang keluarga siang itu. Yang lain menyebar di sekeliling ruangan, terkecuali Wanjin yang sudah kembali ke aktivitasnya yang semula; memasak di dapur. Josh sudah memasang perisai di jendela-jendela sebelum mereka masuk sehingga tidak ada yang akan tiba-tiba diserang dari jendela.

Josh mendengus. “Sejak kapan kau harus meminta ijinku untuk bertanya, Siwon-ah?”

“Kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan di dalam rumah ini?” katanya. “Maksudku, di luar kejadian yang sudah kita alami, rasanya ada semacam perasaan yang—aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.”

“Iya, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama.” kata Kyuhyun. “Tempat ini seram, tapi tidak seram seperti biasa, lebih besar bahayanya dibandingkan seramnya.”

“Aku juga merasa begitu.” kata Seungho. “Seperti ada perasaan yang mengambang di dalam rumah ini, bagaikan—aku tidak tahu, seperti hantu yang tidak terlihat?”

“Betul juga. Aku juga merasa demikian. Ini perasaan yang asing, namun juga familiar.” tambah Sungjae.

“Seperti pernah mengalami sebelumnya?” kata Josh memperjelas.

“Ya. Aku juga pernah merasakan ini…” tambah Changwook. “…biasanya terasa sewaktu aku berada di lokasi syuting. Maksudku, ketika aku harus beradu akting dengan seseorang. Hanya saja ini bukan perasaanku.”

“Aku merasakan perasaan yang seperti racun.” kata Myungsoo. “Apa mungkin tempat ini berbuat sesuatu kepada kita?”

“Kalian semua merasakan yang sama?” tanya Josh kemudian.

Semua memandang ke arahnya.

“Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama semenjak tiba di tempat ini.” Dia berpikir sejenak, mencoba merangkai semua deskripsi anak-anak itu mengenai rumah tersebut. Karena masih belum bisa mengenai sasaran, dia lalu mencoba menambahkan dengan penjelasannya juga.

“Biarkan kuulangi hasil penyelidikanku dan Wanjin: tempat ini adalah sebuah tempat di dalam Echoes of Time yang dikelilingi oleh Time Void yang tidak bisa ditembus manusia. Terkecuali penjaga waktu melakukan sinkronisasi waktu.” Dia beralih kepada mereka. “Kurasa selama kalian berada di sini emosi negatif kalian terasa selalu berlebihan, kan?”

Yang lain menatapnya dengan bingung.

“Maksudku, jika kalian merasa sedih, kesedihannya akan berlipat ganda dibandingkan biasanya. Jika kalian sakit, penyakitnya akan parah. Jika kalian marah, amarah itu serasa meledak-ledak.”

“Yang kedua itu bukannya terjadi padamu, Jo- _hyung_?” sela Kyuhyun, dan Siwon segera menegurnya.

“Ya, kurasa itu memang terjadi padaku.” kata Josh, teringat dengan semua kejadian yang melibatkan dirinya dengan Wanjin, dan juga kejadian barusan dengan monster tengkorak. Dia lalu melanjutkan. “Jika kalian takut—“ Dia melirik ke arah Myungsoo. “—kalian akan takut setengah mati. Apakah itu yang kalian rasakan?”

“ _Ne_.”

“Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?” tanya Henry.

“Sebenarnya aku curiga dengan beberapa hal tapi aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan ketika waktu itu Hoya sakit dan pingsan di depan tangga.” kata Josh. “Menurut dugaanku, seorang dancer sekelas dia tidak mungkin bisa pingsan hanya karena demam biasa.”

Hoya merasa pipinya terasa panas.

Myungsoo kelihatan berpikir. “Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _amplifier_ yang kau katakan waktu itu?” Dan Hoya pun menatap Myungsoo karena tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan.

Josh tidak menjawab. Dia malah melipat kakinya dan meletakkan tangannya di atasnya. “Siwon, Kyuhyun, kalian berdua sudah pernah mengalami hal semacam ini, kan? Menurut ingatan kalian, waktu itu kalian berada di mana?”

Semua orang menatap kedua anggota Super Junior itu ingin tahu.

“Tunggu dulu. Ya, aku dulu pernah merasakan ini, tapi—“ kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus. Dia menatap Siwon. Alis kedua anak itu berkerut. “—bukannya pada waktu kita berada di tempat ‘itu’?”

Siwon yang kemudian ingat menutup matanya dan memijit pelipisnya sambil menghela napas.

“Di mana?” tanya Henry tidak sabaran.

“Corona.” Siwon yang menjawab.

“Di—mana?”

“Bukan di matahari, bakpao.” tukas Kyuhyun pada Henry. “Dulu ada sebuah tempat yang dinamakan Corona. Tempat itu—“ Dia berhenti dan menatap Josh, yang saat itu tampak agak depresi mendengar nama itu.

 

“Corona adalah sebuah tempat yang dibuat berdasarkan ingatanku, dikonstruksi dengan menggunakan sihir.” Walaupun kelihatan berat, tapi kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya begitu saja.Mungkin sudah saatnya bagi yang lain untuk tahu.

Tap bagi yang tidak tahu tempat macam apa itu, mereka hanya bisa diam tak menanggapi.

“Tempat itu adalah tempat yang sangat berbahaya. Ada banyak monster yang dapat mencelakai kita, ada banyak tantangan yang berbahaya. Di tempat itulah aku terkurung bersama kelima anggota TVXQ.”

“Awalnya tempat itu dibuat untuk mengurungku selamanya, tapi lama-kelamaan banyak orang yang ikut masuk ke sana. Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanyalah dua di antara mereka.”

“Meskipun ada di antara kalian yang juga berada di sana.” gumam Kyuhyun pelan, setengah berbisik.

“ _Hajima_.” kata Siwon memperingatkannya.

“Jadi kalian berdua ingat.” kata Josh. “Kalian benar-benar sudah ingat semuanya.”

“ _Joesonghamnida._ ” kata Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

“Di antara kami juga ada yang masuk ke sana?” tanya Henry was-was.

Josh ragu, apakah dia harus mengatakannya ataukah tidak karena jawabannya adalah ya. Dia tidak ingin menambah beban lagi terhadap anak-anak itu.

“Yang perlu kita tahu, di dalam Corona terdapat bermacam-macam perasaan negatif, termasuk yang kita rasakan di sini. Kecuali tiga, karena waktu itu aku merasa kalau aku bahkan tidak punya hak untuk itu.” sambungnya.

Josh menghela napas. “Setelah cukup lama mencari tahu, akhirnya aku paham perasaan macam apa yang terasa begitu mengganggu sekaligus mengerikan ini. Ini perasaan yang sangat berbahaya, dan seperti yang Myungsoo katakan, beracun. Sangat beracun.” katanya. Dia lalu menatap mereka dengan tatapan misterius. “Kebencian, sakit hati, dan dendam.”

Peniel menepuk tangannya sekali, akhirnya tahu kata-kata dari hal yang dirasakannya ini. Yang lain pun seperti mendapatkan pencerahan.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka sekarang adalah: kenapa hal yang begitu jelas yang biasanya dapat mereka alami di luar sana bisa terasa asing di tempat ini? Mereka seakan tidak mengenal ketiga kata itu sama sekali.

“Bisa disimpulkan kalau kita berada di sebuah tempat di mana pemiliknya dipenuhi sakit hati dan dendam.” kata Josh lagi.

Dia berpikir mungkin saja Mary, temannya dalam satu kelompok penjaga, turut andil dalam hilangnya ingatan dan rasa mereka terhadap ketiga hal itu. Karena meski jarang terlihat maju di depan, Mary—istri Adam—merupakan penjaga yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh kemampuannya. Meski pun dia tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan perasaan orang, tapi dia mampu menahannya. Sungguh suatu kemampuan yang sangat unik.

Siwon akhirnya sadar apa yang Josh ingin katakan. “Jadi maksudmu—“

Josh menyelanya bahkan sebelum dia selesai bicara, “Menurutku, tempat tinggal kita sekarang ini bukanlah rumah asli seperti yang kita bayangkan, melainkan sebuah konstruksi dari sebuah rumah yang sebenarnya.” katanya. “Sebuah tempat yang memperkuat perasaan negatif. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi ya, kita sekarang berada di dalam sebuah Corona.”

 

“Apa mungkin itu sebabnya rumah ini bisa memperbaiki diri sendiri?” kata Kyuhyun. “Karena kita berada di tempat mengerikan ini lagi?” Dia beralih kepada Josh, “Dan apa benar tempat ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya?”

“Corona yang lama diciptakan berdasarkan ingatanku, jadi tentu saja berbeda dengan ini. Menurutku, yang ini lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya.”

“Mungkin kau benar soal itu. Selain itu, di Corona yang lama, benda yang rusak tidak bisa memperbaiki diri sendiri.” sela Siwon.

“Kau benar.” kata Josh. “Tempat ini—seperti tidak mau dirusak. Atau tidak boleh dirusak.” Dia kembali duduk tegak dan menatap mereka. “Pertanyaannya, kenapa?”

Karena yang lain hanya diam, dia lalu melanjutkan, “Selain itu, ada satu hal lain lagi yang menjadi perhatianku.”

Mereka kembali menoleh kepadanya.

“Kali ini, siapa yang menjadi baterai-nya?”

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun yang paham dengan apa yang dia maksudkan pun menatap lelaki itu dengan kengerian yang tidak terbayangkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for all typos. :p


	12. Chp 10 - Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku sebenarnya sudah sampai di chapter 14 tapi chapter 13 dan 14 masih belum selesai. Ceritanya jadi sangat kompleks dengan banyak sekali kejadian di dalamnya.

“Apa maksudmu dengan baterai?” tanya Changwook tidak mengerti.

“Untuk mengkonstruksi tempat seperti ini dibutuhkan ingatan dari seseorang. Dan untuk mendirikannya, dibutuhkan energi yang cukup.” kata Josh menjelaskan. “Tidak seperti mobil atau peralatan elektronik yang membutuhkan listrik, tempat semacam ini, karena dibuat dengan sihir dan bukan teknologi, membutuhkan sumber energi yang lain; dari makhluk yang hidup.”

“Dengan kata lain, manusia.” kata Sungjae, bergidik mendengarnya.

“Ya.  Dalam kasus yang dulu kuhadapi, akulah yang menjadi baterai Corona yang sebelumnya karena itu dibuat dari ingatanku. Tapi tempat ini berbeda, sepertinya bukan hanya menggunakan ingatan dari satu orang.”

Semua orang mengernyit.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Siwan semakin bingung.

Josh diam sejenak, berpikir. “Peniel, apakah kamarmu yang kau tempati sekarang di sini sesuai dengan yang kau ingini?” tanyanya.

Peniel, meskipun tidak siap dengan pertanyaan itu, sempat diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, “ _Ne._ Aku suka semua yang ada di sana.”

“Changwook-ssi, aku ingat kau pernah memberi komentar mengenai kamarmu. Kau bilang tata letak barangmu sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan; bahwa pemilik rumah ini sangat mengenalmu.”

“ _Ne_. Aku pernah bilang begitu.” balas yang bersangkutan.

Semua lalu saling bertukar pendapat mengenai kamar mereka masing-masing.

“Apakah kalian semua merasakan hal yang sama?”

“Benar. Rasanya agak aneh ada orang bisa mengenal kami begitu detail.” kata Siwan. “Aneh...dan mengerikan.”

Alis Kyuhyun berpaut karena nalarnya membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. “ _Hyung_ , ini...”

Tapi Josh memotongnya. “Selain idola K-Pop, artis yang benar-benar memfokuskan diri untuk berakting seperti Seungho- _ssi_ dan Changwook- _ssi_ jarang keluar di hadapan publik, kan? Tolong katakan kalau aku salah dalam hal ini.”

Mereka diam sejenak.

“Kami masih ikut di beberapa acara jika mendapat undangan.” kata Seungho.

Josh menutup matanya sebelum memperjelas pertanyaannya. “Maaf, maksudku, aktor seperti kalian jarang keluar di _variety show_ atau semacamnya, kan? Dengan kata lain kehidupan kalian di balik layar televisi jarang sekali dimunculkan.”

Seungho dan Changwook saling bertukar pandang sejenak. “ _Ne_.” jawab keduanya serempak.

Josh melempar pandangan tanpa ekspresi kepada mereka. “Kalau begitu, posisi meletakkan lemari, meja, kursi, dan barang-barang lain, cara menyusun pakaian, cara membagi lokasinya, benda-benda yang  disusun berdasarkan warna, tempat, dan juga dengan aturan tertentu. Menurut kalian, siapa yang lebih paham mengenai aturan-aturan ini?”

Butuh waktu kira-kira tiga detik bagi mereka menyadari apa yang Josh maksudkan. Mata semua orang membulat dalam kengerian.

Ruang keluarga geger. Mereka kini tahu dengan pasti.

Tidak ada yang paham mengenai aturan-aturan yang mereka buat selain dari diri mereka sendiri.

 

“Ja-jadi maksudmu, kamilah baterai tempat ini?” kata Myungsoo mulai ketakutan.

Josh berhenti sejenak lalu menatap ke arah mereka. “Sebelum aku menjawab itu, aku ingin tahu sesuatu.” katanya. “Apakah di antara kalian yang pernah datang di tempat yang mirip seperti ini? Maksudku, lokasi yang mirip dengan yang ada di dalam rumah ini.”

Mereka saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

“Selain set untuk syuting MV, tidak pernah.” kata Henry.

“Tapi itu pun hanya sepotong kecil saja.” tambah Kyuhyun cepat. “Mirip, tapi tidak sama dengan semua yang ada di sini.”

Yang lain tidak menanggapi karena mereka sependapat dengannya.

Mata Josh bergerak menyapu seisi ruangan. Ekspresinya tidak berubah.

“ _Humph_ , _ICO was right_.” katanya kemudian. “Tampaknya kita tidak tinggal sendiri di sini.”

Josh tidak menyangka kalau reaksi Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan sama kagetnya dengan yang lain.

* * *

Setelah Wanjin bergabung dengan mereka siang itu, Seungho melanjutkan bertanya, “Kalau ada orang lain yang tinggal bersama kita di sini, di mana dia? Dan bagaimana dengan kamar-kamar kami? Maksudku, kau tadi mengatakan apa yang ada di kamar kami merupakan hasil ingatan kami.”

Josh berpikir sejenak. “ _I think—the person who own_ _s this space, summon your memories and rules, then apply it into your rooms_. _A crazy thing to do, and also a magic that seems need a lot of energy to do_ _it_.” katanya.

Sebagian yang tidak paham bahasa Inggris sudah menyerah sejak mulutnya mengeluarkan kata ‘ _person’_.

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepala Josh. Bagaimana jika rekontruksi kamar mereka masing-masing juga membutuhkan energi dari tiap-tiap mereka?

Jika dugaannya ini benar, mereka akan menghadapi tiga masalah besar: waktu yang mendesak karena jam di punggung kuda yang bisa berakhir kematian, runtuhnya Corona karena sang baterai kehabisan tenaga, dan energi para penghuninya yang habis karena energinya terpakai untuk kamar mereka selain untuk bertahan hidup.

Bahkan Josh sendiri bergidik atas pemikirannya ini.

 

Sebenarnya dia punya dugaan kalau semua itu adalah hasil perbuatan pihak ketiga, tapi ada baiknya dia menyimpan informasi untuk dirinya sendiri. “ _Anyway_ , kurasa itu bukan hal penting yang perlu kita pikirkan...”

“Kalau kau ingin mencari cara untuk bisa menembus Corona, Echo of Time, dan Time Void, lebih baik kau simpan saja tenagamu.” sela Wanjin lalu ikut duduk.

Yang lain tidak bisa membayangkan apa pun yang akan terjadi sehingga mereka tampak biasa saja. Tapi berbeda dengan Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Ketiganya kaget luar biasa atas pernyataan ini.

“Ketiga hal itu bukan bidangmu, Josh. Biarkan penjaga waktu dan dimensi yang menangani ini.” lanjutWanjin pelan. “Bahkan kunci ruang waktu dan dimensi yang kau bawa pun tidak akan ada gunanya tanpa mereka.”

Josh memandangi Wanjin. “Tapi kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa diam saja.”

“ _You've done too much. Let your friends handle this_. _It’s not in your capability to solve time-space anomaly._ ”

Josh melesak duduk di sofa lalu memijat pelipisnya. Dia sadar apa yang dikatakan Wanjin itu benar. “Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sambil menunggu mereka?”

Wanjin memberi mereka tatapan misterius sebelum menjawab. “Bertahan hidup.”

 

“Kau tahu sendiri kita tidak boleh berada di tempat ini terlalu lama.” kata Josh tak lama kemudian. “Sekedar bertahan hidup tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa.

“ _And the time is still ticking_. _We all know what will happen if the timer reach number 12._ ”

“ _Death, if that is what you mean_.” kata Wanjin, mengagetkan seisi ruangan.

Semua orang yang ada di sana baru menyadari keseriusan dalam hal ini. Selama ini mereka tidak begitu peduli dengan yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu, termasuk mengenai jam di punggung kuda emas yang tampaknya berbuat sesuatu.

Semua bertukar pandang dalam kengerian, ketakutan jelas terpancar dalam mata mereka. Dari semua masalah yang manusia hadapi, hanya satu ini yang membuat nyali siapa pun akan ciut. Kematian.

“Sekarang kau paham apa yang aku katakan, kan?” kata Josh dalam bahasa Indonesia, membuat seisi ruangan bingung dengan apa yang dia katakan. “Kita tidak bisa mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk semua ini. Mereka di sini sebagai pengganti keluarga mereka, tapi itu tidak berarti aku akan membiarkan mereka mati di sini.”

“Aku tahu itu.” balas Wanjin, juga dalam bahasa Indonesia. “Tapi masalah ini tidak bisa diselesaikan dari dalam sini. Kurasa teman-temanmu juga kesulitan mengembalikan distorsi waktu karena kekacauan waktu di sini.”

Josh menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa lalu menghela napas. “ _So, what can we do now_?”

“ _Do you think my disappearance means that I was being lazy_?”

Josh mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“ _I made a tool for timing_.” kata Wanjin. “Dengan mengukur waktu yang ada di sini, Sarah dan Rebecca dapat melakukan sinkronisasi sehingga mereka bisa masuk ke mari; setidaknya untuk beberapa saat lamanya.”

“Tapi bagaimana caranya kita mengirimkan data _time recorder_ -mu itu?”

 

Semenjak tinggal di rumah itu, semua orang tahu kalau Josh dan Wanjin sedang bertukar pikiran seperti ini, mereka lebih baik tidak ikut campur. Itu sebabnya mereka hanya melihat kedua orang itu berdiskusi tanpa beribcara apa pun.

“Aku punya ide untuk meminta bantuan dari luar. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin mereka semua merekam semacam diary.”

Alis Josh terangkat sebelah, sama halnya dengannya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun dan Myungsoo bahkan berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Yang lain malah bertukar pandang dengan bingung.

Selama ini mereka tidak pernah bertanya kenapa Wanjin meminta mereka untuk merekam diary. Apa hubungannya tindakan itu dengan usaha mereka untuk meminta bantuan?

 

“Apa kau memikirkan hal yang tidak penting lagi?” tanya Josh kemudian, seakan-akan mewakili pertanyaan mereka semua.

“Rekaman itu untuk teman-teman dan keluarga mereka, _Pabo_! Sekedar untuk membuktikan kalau mereka baik-baik saja di sini.”

“Tapi kesannya kau ingin memperlihatkan kalau mereka justru sedang menikmati situasi mereka di sini.” bela Josh sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri.

“ _You can still enjoy your lives even though you are in a situation like this, you know_?” kata Wanjin.

“ _That's true, but in this case it doesn't seem appropriate_.”

“ _Hyungdeul_ , cukup...cukup.” lerai Siwon sebelum terjadi debat kusir di antara kedua orang itu lagi. Dia beralih ke Wanjin.“Bagaimana caramu untuk melakukannya? Maksudku, cara mengirim pesan itu?”

“Aku punya ide, Choi Siwon. Tapi kalian tidak bisa ikut di dalamnya.” kata Wanjin sambil nyengir. “Kurasa aku bisa dikatakan jenius juga.” Dia tertawa bangga.

Josh dan Kyuhyun memberinya tatapan sarkastis.

“Aku tidak percaya kalau orang yang pernah kita temui di Parallel Beyond ternyata seperti ini.” gumam Kyuhyun.

“Aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia ternyata begitu aneh sifatnya.” tambah Josh. “Lalu, kalau jenius, kenapa dia tidak memikirkannya dari dulu?”

* * *

Seisi ruangan diam dalam kesunyian yang mengerikan. Setelah Josh dan Wanjin pergi dari sana, semua mata mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Hal ini secara refleks terjadi karena keduanya mengernyitkan kening lama sekali. Tampaknya ada yang mereka pikirkan saat itu; sesuatu yang rumit.

“Ini tidak baik.” kata Siwon memulai. Dia melempar pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang secara insting juga melihat ke arahnya.

“Kau ingat waktu kita di Corona sebelumnya, Kyu?” lanjutnya. “ _Hyung_ bahkan nyaris tidak bisa jalan setelah bertarung dengan behemoth di stadion.”

Kyuhyun mempunyai pikiran yang berbeda, meski menjurus ke hal yang sama.

“Melihat skala Corona waktu itu, aku bisa pastikan kekuatan yang digunakan untuk membangun tempat itu pasti sangat besar.” kata Kyuhyun. “Mungkin karena dia Penjaga.”

“Atau mungkin karena dia Penjaga dengan kemampuannya yang sangat tinggi.” tanggap Siwon. “Dan jika dilihat dari besarnya tempat ini, kemungkinan orang yang dipakai untuk membangun tempat ini, bisa jadi berasal dari kalangan orang biasa.”

“Dan kalau waktu itu Josh sendiri saja bisa pingsan setelah bertarung...”

Mata kedua orang itu melebar dalam kengerian. Yang lain melihat perubahan ekspresi ini dan bertanya-tanya.

“ _Seonbae_?” panggil Hoya. “Ada apa?”

Kyuhyun yang menjawab, sementara Siwon memijat pelipisnya dalam frustasinya.

“Kalian tahu kenapa Josh menyebut pembangun tempat ini sebagai baterai?”

“Karena dia sebagai sumber tenaga untuk membangun tempat ini?”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap mereka semua dengan ekspresi datar, seakan mencoba membuat mereka menebak apa yang ada di kepala mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi semua orang di sana untuk menyadarinya.

“Dan kalau—” Myungsoo menarik napas kaget. “—kalau baterai itu habis tenaganya—“

Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun memberinya tatapan penuh arti. Tanpa perlu diberi tahu, semua tahu arti tatapan itu.

Kengerian yang tercipta semakin mencekam. Dan itu terjadi bukan karena hantu, bukan pula karena kejadian-kejadian aneh yang masih mereka alami hingga saat itu, melainkan karena sebuah fakta baru yang mereka sadari.

“Kurasa itu salah satu sebab Josh kelihatan terburu-buru, ingin kita secepatnya keluar dari sini.”

Sebab, apa yang terjadi jika baterai yang menghidupkan sebuah mainan habis baterai-nya? Mainan itu tidak akan bisa bergerak. Dengan kata lain, mereka bisa tewas di tempat itu kalau tiba-tiba karena sang baterai kehabisan tenaganya.

* * *

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Josh menatap pintu ruangan itu dengan mata terpicing. Ruang yang terletak di antara kamar Im Siwan dan Henry itu benar-benar mengundang rasa ingin tahunya.

“ICO, apa ini tempatnya?” tanyanya. “Aku merasakan seperti ada sesuatu di dalamnya.”

“Sekilas aku bisa mendeteksi adanya sinyal kehidupan di balik pintu ini, tapi hanya selama beberapa mili detik.” jawab komputer super itu. “Sesuatu memblokir sensorku sehingga aku tidak dapat mendeteksinya.”

“Dari semua yang ada di sini, pintu ini yang paling mencurigakan.” kata Josh. Dia menghunus pedangnya. “Tapi Seven Spirits sama sekali tidak bereaksi.”

Tapi dia tetap mengayunkan pedang itu untuk menghantam pintu besar di depannya.

 

Namun belum lagi pedang itu mengenai daun pintu, pedang itu seakan memantul balik.

Lalu dengan suara keras, pedang yang dipegangnya menarik Josh dari lantai tiga, melewati patung kuda dan jatuh hingga ke galeri kematian. Untung saja refleks-nya bekerja sehingga dia berhasil salto ke belakang dua kali sebelum mendarat dengan kedua kakinya.

Begitu besarnya suara yang ditimbulkannya sehingga membuat semua orang berlari keluar.

“ _Hyung_ , ada apa?” kata Siwon kuatir. Dia memperhatikan tangan Josh yang memegang Seven Spirits tampak bergetar hebat; ekspresinya serius sambil melihat ke lantai atas.

Dalam ingatan mereka, belum pernah dia dan Kyuhyun melihat tangan Josh bergetar ketika memegang senjata itu.

“Dia mencoba menerobos pintu di lantai tiga tapi gagal.” ICO yang menjawab.

“Seven Spirits menolak untuk membukanya.” kata Josh sambil menyimpan kembali senjatanya.

Sementara yang lain bingung mendengarnya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun justru saling bertukar pandang.

Kyuhyun ikut melihat ke lantai atas. “Dan kau terlempar sampai ke sini?” katanya.

Semua orang memandang ke atas dengan ngeri, mengingat tinggi tempat itu sekitar 20 meter. Bagaimana Josh bisa jatuh dari sana tanpa terluka sungguh di luar nalar mereka.

“Pasti ada sesuatu di sana yang menahan senjata ini untuk membuka pintu itu.” kata Josh lagi. Dia memegang tangan kanannya yang masih bergetar; seluruh lengannya terasa kram, melangkah menuju ruang keluarga. “Aku yakin di situlah baterai-nya berada.” 

 

Siwon memegang tangan Josh yang kram dan mencoba mencari ada luka ataukah tidak. Sejauh ini dia tidak berhasil menemukan apa pun.

Akhirnya dia lalu memandang Josh. “ _Hyung, neo gwaenchanha_?” tanyanya.

“ _Gwaenchanhayo_. Cuma kram sedikit.” kata Josh sambil menghela napas.

“Bukannya kau punya kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Sudah kucoba, tapi tetap kram.” jawab Josh sambil menutup matanya, membiarkan Siwon memijat lengannya. “Sepertinya aku menyalahi prosedur.”

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat kembali sebuah frase yang beberapa waktu sebelumnya sempat terlintas di kepalanya. Ini membuatnya menepuk dahinya sendiri.

“ _Looking for a shortcut can lead you astray._ ” katanya. “ _No wonder_...”

Josh, apabila sedang berpikir, sering seakan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Yang lain sudah paham sifatnya yang satu ini, tapi mereka masih belum paham apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan.

“Kelihatannya untuk membuka 'tutup baterai' harus ada caranya.” Josh mendengus, sementara tangannya masih di wajahnya. Pikirannya berkelana _sejenak. “Goodness' sake. We don't have time for this._

“ _Fine. We play it your way, as long as these people won't get harmed_.” katanya kepada udara kosong, seakan-akan sedang berbicara kepada orang yang tidak kelihatan.

* * *

Entah bagaimana semenjak kejadian munculnya monster tulang-belulang, Cleros yang sudah lama dikalahkan kembali aktif dan beberapa kali mencoba menyerang mereka. Dan itu membuat Josh sangat frustasi karena dia harus terus berada di sisi anak-anak itu sementara ada hal lain yang harus dia kerjakan, yaitu mencari cara untuk membuka satu-satunya kamar yang tidak bisa mereka buka di lantai atas.

Dia juga masih harus melatih anak-anak itu untuk mempersiapkan refleks mereka.

Menyadari situasi ini tidak akan berakibat baik dan justru akan membuat Josh sangat kelelahan, Wanjin akhirnya bergantian melakukan tugas jaga dengannya. Selain itu, dia juga dengan sangat terpaksa menyerahkan dua buah benda yang disimpannya kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Dua benda itu adalah dua bilah pedang dengan banyak ukiran emas di sarung dan gagangnya sehingga terlihat bagaikan pedang kerajaan.

“Bukankah pedang itu yang kau berikan untuk mereka di Parallel Beyond?” kata Josh, sementara yang lain berkerumun di dekat kedua anak itu untuk melihatnya.

Namun setelah Siwon menarik sedikit pedangnya dari sarungnya, dia buru-buru menyarungkannya lagi dengan alis terangkat karena kaget.

Ternyata pedang itu pedang sungguhan.

 “Tolong jangan sampai hilang lagi. Benda ini mahal dan sulit dibuat.” katanya berpura-pura sedih.

Josh, dengan acuh tak acuh, menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. “Ekspresimu lumayan, mungkin kau bisa jadi pemain opera suatu saat nanti.” katanya.

Wanjin merasa tersanjung. “Wah, begitu ya? Terima kasih.”

“Maksudku, pemain opera sabun.”

Dan Siwon beserta beberapa yang berada jauh dari mereka—karena yang lain sedang sibuk mencoba melihat pedangnya dari dekat—tersentak kaget dengan pernyataan sarkastis itu dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Jadi maksudmu aku jadi pemain opera sambil menggosok sabun waktu mandi? Opera macam apa itu?”

Josh menepuk dahinya dan beberapa orang pun berguling di lantai saking gelinya dengan kepolosan Wanjin, dan juga karena suara tawa Sungjae yang sangat menular.

* * *

“Apa yang bisa kami bantu?” tanya Siwon, berinisiatif.

“Kita harus mencari catatan, album foto, apa pun yang berhubungan dengan penghuni rumah ini.” kata Wanjin. “Mungkin itu bisa memberikan sedikit petunjuk.”

“Kita cari di semua tempat.” sambung Josh.

“Mungkin di perpustakaan ada.” kata Seungho menyumbang ide.

“Ada dua perpustakaan di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita bagi tugas?” usul Sungjae.

“Mungkin kita harus mencari di kamar kita juga.” kata Peniel. “Siapa tahu kita menemukan sesuatu.”

“Di atas juga masih ada ruang kerja. Biar aku saja.” kata Kyuhyun.

Melihat antuasias mereka, Josh tidak bisa menolak.

“Pergilah berkelompok. Jangan sendirian.” katanya pada akhirnya. “Kalian lebih pandai dariku mengenai catatan dan tulisan, jadi kuserahkan pada kalian.”

Setelah sepakat tempat mana saja yang akan mereka selidiki, seluruh penguji rumah pun berpencar ke segala arah. Mereka memprioritaskan lokasi-lokasi yang jarang mereka datangi seperti perpustakaan di lantai dasar dan beberapa ruang di lantai 2 dan 3 selain kamar mereka. Josh dan Wanjin sendiri bertugas untuk memonitor mereka, jangan sampai ada yang menyergap mereka ketika mereka bekerja.

 

“Auh, kurasa kita perlu membersihkan tempat ini dulu sebelum memeriksa isinya.” kata Seungho sambil mengebaskan debu dari depan wajahnya.

Dia, Siwon, Hoya, dan Henry adalah orang-orang yang menjadi relawan yang bersedia memeriksa perpustakaan tua di lantai dasar.

“Biar kuambilkan peralatannya.” kata Henry lalu melesat pergi.

Hoya bergegas mengikuti anak itu untuk menemaninya, sementara Siwon menemani Seungho di perpustakaan sambil menanyakan berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan wajib militer.

 

“Oh ya, mana pedangmu?” tanya Seungho ketika menyadari Siwon tidak membawa apa-apa di tangannya.

“Bagaimana mungkin aku membawa-bawa barang seperti itu di dalam rumah.” kata Siwon. “Aku bahkan belum pernah berlatih menggunakannya.”

“Secara insting kau akan bisa.” kata Josh yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat mereka melonjak.

Alis Siwon berkerut. Dia benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana mungkin dia mampu melakukannya padahal baru kali itu dia memegang senjata sungguhan yang digunakan untuk bertarung?

“Bagaimana bisa?” tanyanya sambil menatap mata Josh.

Josh menunjuk dada Siwon. “Karena kau punya itu.” katanya.“Dan semua latihan yang sudah kita lakukan dapat membantu sedikit.”

Siwon semakin bingung. Apa yang dimaksud oleh Josh adalah karena dia memiliki kristal?

“Dengarkan aku, Siwon.” Kata-kata Josh menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. “Senjata yang diberikan oleh Wanjin bukan senjata biasa. Kedua pedang itu penuh dengan Holy. Kurasa aku tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan padamu apa itu Holy.”

Siwon ingat sekarang. Satu-satunya senjata yang mampu mengalahkan monster sejenis Cleros dan yang lainnya hanyalah senjata yang memiliki Holy.

“Tapi senjata macam ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang memiliki kristal. Kenapa Wanjin memberikannya juga kepada Kyuhyun?” gumam Josh.

“Karena Kyuhyun juga punya kristal.” kata Siwon.

Josh terperanjat. “Apa katamu? Kyuhyun juga punya kristal?” serunya kaget bercampur senang. “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini?”

“Um, susah dijelaskan tapi sepertinya kristalnya membuat kami masuk ke dalam mimpi.” kata Siwon singkat. Dia tahu butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk bisa menjelaskan ini kepada Josh.

Kedua anak itu bahkan sudah tidak menyadari kalau Seungho masih berada di sana dan sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

“Kristal membawa kalian ke dalam mimpi? Kalian berdua?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Sebenarnya, kami semua. Semua anggota Super Junior.” kata Siwon memberi penekanan.

“SEMUANYA?” Mata Josh membulat kaget.

“Ya, tapi satu-persatu ‘ditendang’ keluar hingga tinggal aku dan Kyuhyun.”

“Bagaimana mungkin? Lalu apa yang kalian dapatkan di dalam sana?”

“Kami berdua bertemu dengan kristal-nya. Wujudnya mirip sekali dengannya, dan dia bilang dia akan menunggu.”

Josh mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan berseru riang. Kegembiraan yang luar biasa membuat lelaki itu nyaris melompat-lompat.

“Kalian bertemu dengan kristal!” serunya. “Bagus sekali!”

Mata Siwon menyipit. “Apa maksudmu?”

“ _Well_ , mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau kalian dianggap pantas untuk memilikinya. Hanya saja sekarang bentuknya masih berupa _crystalite_.”

“ _Crystalite_?” Kini sebelah alis Siwon terangkat. Seungho bahkan sudah menyerah dari tadi. Pikirannya berkelana ke segala hal, dan matanya bergerak menyisir setiap benda yang ada di hadapan mereka.

“Ya, kristal yang masih tersegel dan menunggu waktu untuk menyatakan diri.” kata Josh bersemangat. “Orang yang memiliki kristal dan bertemu dengannya akan menjadi seorang Penjaga di masa depan.”

Josh sudah berputar-putar di tempatnya sekarang saking gembiranya dia; mengundang rasa geli Siwon dan Seungho. Belum pernah keduanya melihat Josh bertingkah sekonyol itu. Mungkin dia salah satu Penjaga yang terkesan dingin bagi yang baru mengenalnya, meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ekspresif.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti. “Kapan ini terjadi?” tanyanya.

“Beberapa bulan setelah Judgment.” kata Siwon.

Josh tiba-tiba teringat satu hal dan itu membuatnya membatu dalam posisi setengah jongkok. Dalam hitungan milidetik wajahnya telah kembali serius.

“Aku baru ingat. Kenapa Wanjin memberikan pedang itu sebelum Kyuhyun bertemu kristalnya?” gumamnya. Dia menatap mata Siwon. “Padamu juga. Waktu itu kalian masih belum sanggup menyandangnya. Kalian bawa pun percuma karena tidak akan bisa digunakan.”

Bahkan Siwon pun baru tahu ini. “Apa mungkin dia sudah tahu sebelumnya?” tanyanya kemudian.

Suatu pernyataan yang sangat masuk akal. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana Wanjin bisa tahu kalau Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan memiliki kristal? Ataukah dia sebenarnya tidak tahu dan hanya coba-coba?

“ _I need to have a serious conversation with him about this later_.” kata Josh.

Sunyi lama. Baik Siwon dan Josh tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Sementara Seungho pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat perpustakaan tua itu dengan lebih dekat, walaupun masih penuh dengan debu.

“Aduh, kenapa aku tidak menyadari ini sewaktu kita di Parallel Beyond dulu?” kata Josh sambil mengacak rambutnya. “Aku yakin di balik penampilan dan tindakan bodohnya itu Wanjin pasti tahu sesuatu.”

 

Beberapa waktu kemudian Henry dan Hoya kembali ke perpustakaan sambil membawa berbagai macam alat kebersihan; mulai dari sapu, lap, kemoceng, penyedot debu berukuran kecil, hingga masker untuk menutup mulut dan hidung mereka.

“Kurasa aku perlu melihat yang lain dulu.” kata Josh kepada Siwon. “Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti.” Ketika mencapai pintu, dia berhenti sejenak. “Kalian tidak perlu membersihkan semuanya. Yang penting saja.”

“Dari mana kita mulai?” tanya Henry kemudian.

Seungho melihat ke sekeliling.

“Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Supaya lebih cepat selesai.”

* * *

Han Wanjin, yang notabene adalah orang yang hampir selalu membuat Josh naik darah, bersin keras-keras.

Ingusnya nyaris saja mengenai tumpukan kertas yang kini bersebaran di hadapannya.

Saat itu dia memeriksa ruang kerja di lantai tiga dan menemukan beberapa hal menarik di sana.

Lelaki itu sedang menyebarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dia sobek dari buku-buku catatan dan menggelarnya di atas meja, seakan sedang mencoba merangkai sebuah teka-teki.

“Apa ada yang sedang membicarakanku, ya?” Dia menggosok hidungnya lalu kembali menekuni kertas-kertas itu. Setelah sesaat lamanya, dia kemudian berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. “ _Well, whaddaya know. It seems like they have big problems here_.”

Merasa kalau yang lain perlu tahu fakta yang baru saja dia temukan, lelaki itu mengumpulkan semua lembaran-lembaran itu dengan terburu-buru, menyusunnya, lalu bergegas keluar melewati pintu.

Tapi baru saja tumit sepatunya melewati ambang pintu, kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya langsung berubah menjadi abu.

Kemudian, seakan ada angin yang meniupnya, abu itu terbang ke dalam ruangan. Di luar dugaannya, abu itu kembali membentuk lembaran-lembaran kertas yang kini bertebaran di lantai.

Wanjin melihat ini dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

“ _Oh, brother. It seems like taking out some stuffs are prohibited_.” katanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Sambil menggeleng, dia pun bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi belum lagi kakinya mencapai langkah ketiga, tiba-tiba seakan ada penyedot debu raksasa yang menariknya dengan kekuatan angin yang luar biasa.

Wanjin sama sekali tidak menyangka ini sehingga dia tidak siap. Pada akhirnya, dia pun tersedot, kembali ke dalam ruangan itu.

Pintu ruangan menutup dan bunyi kunci memberi tahunya kalau sekarang dia terkunci di tempat itu.

 

Wanjin memangku tangannya sambil menghela napas. “ _Oh boy, oh boy_. _It seems like even knowledge is considered as the same as taking the papers out_.” gumamnya.

Dia membuat sebuah simpul dengan kedua tangannya sambil menutup mata; entah apa yang dia perbuat. Namun ketika dia membuka mata, sebelah alisnya terangkat sambil melihat sekeliling.

“Oh, _bummer. This could be bad_. _I_ _hope someone realize_ _d that I’m missing._ ”gumamnya.

 

Mungkin dia tidak menyadari kalau yang lain ternyata sudah hafal dengan kebiasaannya yang suka menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberi tahu siapa pun.Jadi, ada-tidaknya dia di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul merupakan hal yang biasa sehingga nyaris tidak ada yang menanyakannya.

Han Wanjin, kau dalam masalah besar sekarang.

* * *

 Kyuhyun, Myungsoo, Peniel, dan Sungjae memilih perpustakaan baru di lantai dua sebagai tempat pencarian mereka. Hanya saja, hingga saat itu tampaknya mereka tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun.

Yang mereka temui hanyalah buku-buku mengenai manajemen, ekonomi, dan juga beberapa buku tentang masakan.

“Tempat ini pasti perpustakaan pribadi.” kata Sungjae. “Tidak ada buku-buku lain selain manajemen dan bisnis.”

“Ada buku masakan juga.” tambah Peniel.

“Mungkin orangnya suka masak?” kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat salah satu buku masakan itu. “Kurasa bisa berguna untuk Henry. Biar bagaimana pun dia adalah salah satu koki kita.”

Sementara Myungsoo hanya diam sambil matanya menelusuri rak-rak buku yang tinggi dengan matanya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu di atas salah satu rak paling atas yang menjadi perhatiannya.

“Apa di sini ada tangga?” tanyanya sambil terus mendongak, memperhatikan benda yang ada di atas kepalanya.

Yang lain berbalik menatapnya.

“Kalau bukunya sebanyak ini, pasti ada.” Dan Peniel segera bergerak ke sisi lain ruangan untuk mencari-cari benda yang dimaksud.

“Ada apa?” tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekati anak itu.

Myungsoo menunjuk ke atas. “Aku tidak tahu, tapi itu kelihatan aneh, kan?” Dia menunjuk ke salah satu buku yang diletakkan di atas buku yang lain, tidak disusun rapi seperti halnya buku yang lain.

“Ini juga.”

Kali ini Myungsoo dan Kyuhyun berbalik melihat ke arah Sungjae. Dia menunjuk ke salah satu buku di rak atas yang agak lain dari biasanya. Bentuk buku itu kecil namun tebal, terbungkus sampul dari kulit yang kelihatannya agak tua. Di samping buku itu yang ada hanyalah buku-buku biasa, seakan-akan buku itu tidak seharusnya berada di sana namun diletakkan dengan sengaja.

“Aku menemukannya.” Peniel datang sambil menenteng tangga lipat di sisinya.

Dengan bantuan tangga itu, mereka bertiga akhirnya mengambil dua buku mencurigakan itu dan melihat isinya.

Benda yang dilihat Myungsoo ternyata adalah sebuah album tua, sementara buku yang dilihat Sungjae tampaknya seperti sebuah buku catatan.

“Wanjin benar. Ini album keluarga ini.” kata Myungsoo sambil membuka-buka album itu. Anehnya, semua gambarnya hitam-putih.

“Kenapa semuanya hitam-putih?” tanya Kyuhyun. “Ini bukan hasil modifikasi, kan?”

Myungsoo memperhatikan noda kuning pada sudut-sudut foto dan album itu. “Kurasa tidak. Ini album tua. Sangat tua.”

Dia membuka-buka lembaran album itu.

“Sepertinya foto silsilah keluarga ini.” katanya. Dia lompat halaman, membuka lembar terakhir dan menemukan sebuah foto yang sama hitam-putihnya namun pakaian yang dikenakan orang-orang itu terkesan modern dengan model baju awal tahun 2000-an.

Myungsoo memperhatikan foto keluarga itu dengan baik. Ada sepasang suami-istri dengan tiga anak yang tampaknya masih kecil-kecil.

“Jadi keluarga ini punya satu anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan.” gumamnya.

 

“Buku ini tidak bisa dibuka.” Sungjae mencoba menarik salah satu cover buku namun benda itu tetap bergeming, padahal tidak ada gembok atau semacamnya di sana. Tapi buku itu tampak seperti buku kuno yang usianya setidaknya sudah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tahun karena semua sisinya sudah menguning.

Ini mengundang tanda tanya bagi Kyuhyun, mengingat beberapa hal yang pernah dikatakan oleh Josh padanya dulu.

Penasaran, dia mencoba menyentuh buku yang tampak antik itu dengan hati-hati.

Sesuatu pada buku itu membuat Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya dengan mata membulat ngeri.

“Sungjae, ambil sesuatu untuk memasukkan benda ini.” katanya setengah panik. “Josh harus tahu ini. Jangan sentuh buku ini lagi.”

Meski bingung, Peniel dan Sungjae bergegas mencari-cari tas, wadah, atau semacamnya untuk membawa buku itu.

* * *

Karena pada akhirnya Siwon, Hoya, Seungho, dan Henry tidak menemukan apa pun, mereka pun kembali ke ruang keluarga. Kebetulan saat itu mereka berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun beserta yang lain yang baru saja menuruni tangga, menuju ruang yang sama.

Karena Josh sedang berada di sana, Kyuhyun dan kelompoknya kemudian melaporkan penemuan mereka itu kepada Josh.

“ _Magic leave traces_.” kata Josh sambil memperhatikan buku bersampul kulit itu dari dekat, tampak gembira dengan penemuan ini.

“Oh!” seru Sungjae kaget. “ _Hoksi_ ~”

“ _That phrase…wasn’t it Dumbledore who said that_?” kata Peniel.

Josh menatap mereka dengan satu alis terangkat namun dengan ekspresi cerah. “ _Yeah, he did. A great wizard he was. He knew some weird spells even ordinary wizards didn’t know._ ”

“ _You said it like you’ve met him before._ ”kata Peniel lagi, ekspresinya tidak yakin.

” _We did_.” tanggap Josh enteng.

Seisi ruangan—termasuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon—langsung diam; ragu, bagaimana mungkin Josh bisa bertemu dengan tokoh fiksi?

“ _What? You guys don't believe me_?” katanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya skeptis, tatapan yang belum pernah mereka berikan padanya sebelumnya. “ _Oh, come on. Not you too_. Sudah kubilang, ada berbagai dimensi di dunia ini dan dimensi Harry Potter adalah salah satunya. Daniel bisa jadi penjaga juga karena kejadian yang melibatkan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.”

Karena suasana cenderung terasa canggung, Hoya lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Kenapa Kyuhyun _seonbae_ bisa tahu kalau buku itu tidak boleh disentuh?” tanyanya, kembali ke topik masalah.

Semua menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, yang hanya menanggapi, “ _Nado molla_.”, lalu kembali kepada Josh, nyaris serempak.

Josh nyengir.

“ _Like I said—I mean, Dumbledore said, magic leave traces. And this book surely contains magic. What do think is the reason Kyuhyun can’t touch it_?”

Sungjae mulai mengeluh karena Josh terus-terusan berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Hoya dan Myungsoo pun demikian. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sama dengan mereka bertiga, tapi karena ini menyangkut dirinya, dia lebih memilih untuk memproses kata-kata itu di kepalanya daripada protes.

Peniel bingung juga, tapi karena hal lain. Dia berpikir Kyuhyun punya jimat atau semacamnya sehingga dia tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Tapi lain dengan Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sendiri yang saling berukar pandang.

“ _Hoksi_ ~kristal?”

Mulut Josh melebar dalam senyumannya. “ _About time_! Sebenarnya maksudku adalah Holy, tapi tak apa-apa!” serunya. “Tapi kenyataannya bahwa benda seperti ini bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu di dalamnya.”

“ _Perhaps, a spellbook_?” kata Peniel lagi, setengah bercanda.

“Ah, Peniel. Jangan pakai bahasa Inggris lagi. Aku tidak mengerti kalian bicara apa.” keluh Sungjae frustasi.

“ _We shall see_.”

“Aish, _geu ahjeossi_!” Sungjae baru saja memprotes hal yang sama kepada Josh ketika tiba-tiba saja Henry melewatinya dan menyerahkan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

“Aku menemukan buku yang sama di ruang peralatan tadi.” katanya. Hoya yang tadinya bersamanya bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada buku yang sama di tangan Henry.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Henry tidak menggunakan pelindung apa pun untuk memegangnya.

 

Henry baru saja hendak meletakkan buku itu pada Josh ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan seakan ada aliran listrik yang menyengatnya.

“Ouch!” Refleks, dia menjatuhkan buku itu di atas meja.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Siwon yang berada dekat dengannya.

“Ada listrik yang menyengatku.” kata Henry.

“Tadi aku merasakan hal yang sama sewaktu menyentuh buku itu.” kata Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap Henry dengan mata membulat dan ekspresi yang konyol. Apa dugaannya benar?

Josh ikut mengangkat alisnya. “ _Interesting_.” katanya. “Kita lihat apa isi buku-buku ini.”

Tanpa aba-aba, dia pun meletakkan—atau lebih tepatnya, membanting—telapak tangannya di kedua buku itu. Dalam hitungan milidetik terdengar bunyi yang memekakkan telinga; bagaikan kaca yang gesek dengan penggaris besi, hanya saja dalam volume puluhan kali lebih besar.

Sambil tersenyum, dia menatap yang lain. “Ah, lupa. Tolong minggir yah, karena bisa jadi benda ini akan meledak.”

“ _MWO_?”

Semua orang spontan berlari menjauh tepat ketika suara bedebam membahana di seluruh penjuru rumah.

 

Seluruh penjuru ruangan penuh dengan serbuk putih dengan kertas yang beterbangan ke segala penjuru. Tampaknya setiap lembar dari buku itu ikut terlepas dan menyebar ke segala arah.

Ketika semuanya mereda, semua orang yang ada di sana mendapati bahwa seluruh tubuh mereka kini penuh dengan serbuk berwarna putih, dari kepala, baju, hingga wajah. Alih-alih merasa jengkel, mereka semua malah tertawa melihat penampilan baru mereka.

Josh menyemburkan serbuk yang sempat masuk ke mulutnya dengan pasrah, mengeluarkan debu dari dalamnya. Melihat itu, tawa Sungjae sudah semakin tidak bisa terbendung lagi dan suara tawanya itu justru semakin mengocok perut yang lain.

Kondisi mereka masih dibilang jauh lebih baik daripada Josh yang posisinya berada tepat di depan buku itu.

“Peh!” Josh membuang sisa-sisa debu dari mulutnya lalu berkomentar. “ _Bah, I think these books are just pranks_.”

 

Sementara yang lain sibuk membersihkan diri, Siwon mengambil salah satu lembaran buku yang bertebaran dan melihat isinya.

Isinya adalah bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti, jadi dia menyerahkannya kepada Josh. Josh mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Siwon dan melihat isinya, tidak peduli dengan kondisi seluruh tubuhnya yang masih putih penuh serbuk.

Reaksinya pun sama dengan Siwon, tidak paham dengan bahasa yang ada di dalamnya. Namun ketika dia membalik halaman itu, matanya membulat.

Ada sebuah diagram di sana. Dan dia yakin itu semacam diagram sihir.

Belum sempat dia berkomentar apa-apa, semua lembaran buku yang tersebar di seluruh sudut ruangan mendadak terbakar pada saat yang bersamaan, termasuk yang berada di tangan Josh. Seisi ruangan kaget melihat ini.

Sunyi lama. Semua mematung di tempat mereka masing-masing.

“ _Uh_ , Peniel? _I think you were right_.” kata Josh. “ _It look like you guys have found spellbooks_.”

Semua mata beralih kepadanya sekarang, ngeri. Josh menghela napas.

“ _Crap, now I know we are dealing with a magic user too_. _Or at least someone that used it once or—whatever._ ” katanya lagi. “ _It’s just one thing after another._ ”

Dan Sungjae, kali ini Hoya dan Myungsoo ikut berseru. “ _Butaghaeyo_ , jangan menggunakan bahasa Inggris lagi. _Jebal!_ ”


	13. Chp 11 - Intertwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini akan serius. Itu yang bisa kukatakan.  
> Kali ini kita akan berbagai melihat sisi yang lain. Hanya sekilas, tapi semoga intinya sudah tercakup semua.

Negeri itu merupakan sebuah negeri yang penuh dengan keajaiban, begitu kata orang.

Bangunan-bangunan dalam berbagai bentuk aneh terlihat menjulang tinggi. Potongan-potongan tanah melayang-layang di angkasa, berbagai bentuk hewan dan burung yang tidak pernah ada di dunia lain pun terlihat beterbangan dengan bebas di angkasa. Berbagai bentuk hewan aneh dan lucu berkeliaran bebas di padang rerumputan luas.

 Sekilas, tempat itu bagaikan surga bagi penghuninya.

Tapi sesungguhnya yang dirasakan oleh semua orang, jauh dari yang terlihat. Kecemasan terlihat di hampir semua wajah orang dewasa. Negeri itu bagaikan sedang menanti kematian yang segera akan datang menjemput, dan mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya.

 

Semenjak Justin Appleby membawa kembali Scelestica beberapa waktu lalu, negeri itu menghadapi ancaman yang bahkan tidak dapat diatasi oleh para tetua negeri itu.

Negeri yang awalnya cerah kini berubah kelam. Awan hitam menyelimuti seluruh daerah tanpa meninggalkan satu bagian pun tersisa. Petir dan badai sering melanda dan walaupun negeri itu terkenal dengan sihirnya yang luar biasa, tidak ada yang bisa mengusir awan hitam itu.

Meski pun para tetua telah memaksa Justin untuk membawa Scelestica pergi dari sana namun usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil. Kemampuan lelaki itu bahkan terlalu sakti untuk dapat ditandingi oleh para tetua negeri itu untuk dapat mengusirnya bersama Scelestica.

Tindakan yang dilakukan oleh para tetua sebenarnya hanya ingin mencari kambing hitam sekaligus sebuah penghiburan diri. Mereka berharap, bahwa dengan perginya Scelestica, negeri itu akan kembali seperti semula.

Tapi mereka sadar betul kalau tindakan mereka itu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong. Negeri itu diambang kehancuran dan ada-tidaknya Scelestica di sana sama sekali tidak akan mempengaruhi nasibnya.

Lalu, kenapa Justin justru membawa Scelestica ke sana?

 

Justin membuat sebuah rumah bagi Scelestica di tengah sebuah padang belantara yang jauh dari pemukiman dan warga. Mereka berdua tinggal di sana sendirian tanpa ingin diganggu oleh orang.

Setelah wanita itu dibebaskan dari pengaruh Doom dan mendapat kesempatan kedua dari Seven Spirits, Justin memang sengaja membawanya ke tempat yang sangat dirindukan oleh wanita itu. Kampung halaman mereka.

“Kau tahu tidak ada gunanya kau memasang semua pelindung ini, kan?” kata wanita itu pada Justin suatu hari. “Kau tahu betul kalau Doom lebih kuat darimu.”

Setelah berada lama dalam kemarahan, kebencian, dengki, dan pengaruh yang membawanya semakin terpuruk dalam genggaman Doom, wanita itu tahu jelas apa yang akan terjadi. Doom tidak akan melepaskannya apa pun yang terjadi.

Walaupun waktu itu tidak sempat melakukannya, dia ingin sekali berterima kasih kepada para Penjaga yang mengijinkannya untuk tetap hidup. Atau, lebih tepatnya, kepada senjata terhebat yang dapat menghancurkan segala sihir, pedang tujuh roh.

“Kurasa kita sudah membahas ini puluhan kali.” kata Justin.

Sunyi lama.

“Karena sekarang aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi, boleh aku minta tolong kau berbuat sesuatu padaku?” kata Scelestica.

Dan perhatian Justin pun beralih padanya.

Justin menghela napas.

“Tolonglah. Ini hal penting. Setidaknya aku bisa berbuat sesuatu dalam ketidakberdayaanku.”

* * *

Ada kejadian aneh yang terjadi di markas besar Penjaga. Walaupun seluruh dunia berduka atas menghilangnya semua artis dan aktor terkenal yang mereka miliki, ternyata setidaknya ada tiga kelompok yang luput dari kejadian itu, yaitu Super Junior, Infinite, dan juga BTOB; yang secara mengejutkan hanya kehilangan masing-masing dua orang anggotanya.

Pada saat itu ketiga kelompok itu sedang berada di markas besar. Oleh sebab itu, semua Penjaga menduga kalau selamatnya mereka dari bencana mengerikan ini karena markas besar Penjaga dilindungi oleh Holy.

Oleh karena itu, semua anggota dari ketiga kelompok itu mendapat larangan keras oleh profesor Ico untuk meninggalkan markas, walaupun mereka saat itu sedang terikat kontrak dengan berbagai stasiun TV.

Wanita itu tidak bisa mempertaruhkan keselamatan orang-orang itu hanya karena masalah kontrak, kerja, dan uang. Tidak ada gunanya uang bagi mereka jika mereka harus terjebak di dalam rumah-rumah yang dipenuhi awan hitam tanpa ada jalan keluar.

Dan mereka hanya tiga kelompok dari sekian banyak kelompok yang memiliki ketenaran yang luar biasa saat ini. Tentu saja itu menjadikan mereka sebagai sasaran empuk.

 

Awalnya hampir semua dari mereka melayangkan protes dan merasa tindakan wanita itu terlalu mengada-ada; walaupun sesungguhnya mereka bisa melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa semua artis dan aktor ternama yang mereka kenal kini telah raib dari muka bumi.

Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang dapat berpikir secara logis dan memilih untuk berpihak kepada sang profesor. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah Lee Donghae.

Mereka bahkan sempat berdebat lama sekali. Awalnya Donghae hanya sendiri sendiri melawan 20 orang. Namun setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup alot, dan dengan dibantu sang profesor, akhirnya beberapa di antara orang-orang itu ikut mendukungnya.

Walau begitu, apapun hasil dari perdebatan itu, orang-orang yang menentang tetap saja tidak dapat ke mana-mana karena profesor Ico telah mematikan akses bagi mereka untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

Dia lebih memilih untuk dimusuhi daripada harus mempertaruhkan nyawa anak-anak itu.

 

Semenjak saat itu, Lee Donghae adalah salah satu idola yang menjadi kepercayaan profesor Ico. Beberapa pekerjaaan yang dilakukannya, ada yang merupakan tugas Penjaga.

Cukup mengherankan bagi seseorang yang ‘lupa’ dapat begitu cepat bekerja dalam ruang lingkup kerja penjaga seperti dirinya.

“ _Hyung_ , aku pergi dulu.”

Waktu itu mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang latihan yang biasanya digunakan para Penjaga untuk latihan vokal. Ada kalanya mereka datang kemari untuk sekedar menyaksikan latihan mereka.

Tempat itu sungguh aneh bagi mereka karena di luar sana situasi tampak begitu kelam, namun orang-orang yang dijuluki Penjaga itu tampak begitu tenang dan santai; walaupun mereka tampak bekerja dengan sangat cepat. Yang mengherankan adalah, bagaimana bisa mereka menyempatkan diri untuk latihan menyanyi di saat seperti ini?

Dan, yang lebih aneh lagi, setelah melewati kejadian yang penuh ketegangan dengan profesor Ico, bagaimana mungkin semua anggota Super Junior, Infinite, dan BTOB masih punya semangat untuk latihan menyanyi dan menari? Bahkan pertanyaan ini pun tidak mampu mereka jawab. Mungkin karena sekedar ingin mengisi waktu, mungkin juga karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan, atau mungkin juga karena latihan menyanyi dan menari dapat sedikit mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang tahu kalau ternyata Mary memegang pengaruh yang cukup kuat di sini. Sebagai _guardian of heart_ yang memiliki kemampuan yang cukup unik, tanpa di sadari wanita itu ternyata mampu membuat pikiran mereka lebih tenang, walaupun dia tidak mampu untuk membuat mereka merasa damai.

 

“ _Yah_ , Lee Donghae! Kau aktif sekali belakangan ini.” kata Heechul. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi semua orang kalau Lee Donghae sekarang banyak berkeliaran di sekitar ruang kendali. Dia banyak membantu profesor untuk berbagai urusan yang bahkan para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ -nya tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan.

Kali itu pun sama saja. Donghae meminta ijin pada Leeteuk untuk membantu profesor Ico ketika mereka berada di tengah-tengah latihan.

“ _Ne_!” Hanya itu tanggapan Donghae sebelum lari keluar ruangan. Melihat Donghae keluar, Sungmin pun buru-buru mengikutinya.

“Apa-apaan? Kenapa dia jadi sibuk seperti itu semenjak berada di sini?” gumam Heechul, tepat ketika Leeteuk lewat.

Kangin yang juga berada di dekat mereka langsung menanggapi. “Biar saja. Daripada dia hanya diam saja dan tidak punya kegiatan...” Dia melirik Heechul yang sedari tadi cuma duduk-duduk. “...seperti kau.”

“ _Yah_ , Kim Youngwoon! Kau mau cari gara-gara denganku?”

“Sudah. Sudah.” lerai Leeteuk. “Lebih baik kita juga ikut membantu penjaga, walaupun sedikit.”

“Tapi—aku juga jadi penasaran.” kata Kangin. “Donghae seperti sudah mengenal tempat ini dengan baik, bahkan semenjak kita berada di sini. Apa dia pernah datang kemari?”

Sunyi lama.

“Eish, itu tidak mungkin.” kata Heechul.

Kangin sendiri setuju. “Tempat ini berada di luar angkasa, bahkan tidak mungkin dicapai oleh pesawat terbang.”

“Mungkin kita harus tanya sendiri padaya.” kata Leeteuk.

Sunyi lama. Mereka semua setuju kalau tidak ada di antara mereka yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu selain Lee Donghae sendiri.

 

Suara berisik dari seberang ruangan membuat ketiganya menoleh.

“Yah, setidaknya para _Hoobae_ kita bisa bersenang-senang.” kata Heechul menanggapi kehebohan yang terjadi di sana.

“Infinite punya karisma tersendiri, tapi BTOB…” kata Kangin, lalu menoleh pada Leeteuk dan Heechul. “Apa kalian tidak sadar mereka lebih parah dari kita?”

Leeteuk tertawa. “Kau benar.” katanya. “Mereka punya pemimpin yang antik.”

Kangin menghela napas sambil tergelak. “Choi Siwon punya saingan berat.”

 

Im Hyunsik terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku Eunkwang yang aneh bin ajaib. Lelaki itu kini sedang menatap cermin dengan wajah yang—sepertinya—hendak dibuat sedih. Tapi alih-alih tampak sedih, dia justru tampak lucu.

“Hyunsik-ah, ada apa dengan wajahku ini, Hyuksik-ah? Sepertinya kerutnya bertambah…” Dia lalu beralih pada Ilhoon. “Ilhoon-ah, boleh kupinjam wajahmu?”

“ _Yah_ , _ajeossi_. Jangan pegang-pegang.” tanggap Ilhoon.

“ _Mwo_?” Hyunsik yang menanggapi sambil terkikik.

“Sudahlah, jangan bercermin lagi…” kata Minhyuk sambil menarik Eunkwang menjauh dari cermin. Tapi itu usaha yang sia-sia karena sepanjang dinding ditutupi cermin. Jadi dia berniat menarik pemimpin BTOB itu keluar ruangan.

“Ah, _abeoji_! Aku jangan dijual! _Abeoji_!” seru Eunkwang.

Bahkan Minhyuk pun sampai tergelak melihat reaksi Eunkwang. Lelaki ini memang pantas jadi komedian.

 

“Aku heran kenapa mereka bisa tetap tertawa setelah semua kejadian ini?” tanya Sungjong.

“Apa karena bukan visual mereka yang diculik?” tanya Sungyeol sekenanya.

“Eish, jangan sembarangan bicara.” tegur Sunggyu. “Visual mereka berubah-ubah.” Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat. “Seingatku, setahun yang lalu visual mereka adalah si _magnae_ , Yook Sungjae?

“Lagipula, kalian bisa lihat sendiri SuJu _seonbae_ bisa terlihat tenang padahal visual Super Junior tidak ada.”

“Betul juga. Bahkan Donghae kelihatannya malah bersemangat sekali.” Woohyun ikut menimpali. Dia termenung sejenak lalu menghela napas. “Bagaimana keadaan Myungsoo ya? Apa setelah di sana dia jadi rajin mandi?”

Sunggyu tertawa mendengarnya. “ _Yah_ , dia ada dalam masalah besar, kau malah memikirkan apakah dia mandi atau tidak?”

“Tapi serius, _Hyung_.” kata Sungjong dengan wajah jijik. “Laki-laki itu harus lebih rajin sikat gigi.”

* * *

“Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?” tanya Sungmin pada Donghae.

Sama seperti yang lainnya, dia pun penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan adik satu grupnya itu bersama Penjaga. Itu sebabnya dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti lelaki itu ketika dia keluar dari ruang latihan.

Tapi apa yang dia temukan sungguh mengecewakan baginya. Donghae hanya menuju sebuah tempat yang mirip seperti gudang dan mencari-cari sesuatu di sana.

“James membutuhkan sesuatu.” kata Donghae sambil membuka salah satu kardus dan melilhat isinya.

Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Sungmin. “James?”

“Ah, _Hyung_ tidak tahu ya? Tapi dia yang pertama tahu kalau Siwon punya kristal—“ Donghae tanpa sadar memberi tahu Sungmin sesuatu yang muncul begitu saja di ingatannya.

Keduanya saling bertatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sungmin tampak bertanya-tanya, sementara Donghae kelihatan seperti baru saja membocorkan rahasia besarnya.

“Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu, Lee Donghae.” kata Sungmin.

Kalau saja ini hal yang biasa, Sungmin mungkin tidak akan ambil pusing. Tapi ini berkaitan dengan hal benar-benar diluar kejadian yang ‘biasa’ dan mungkin melibatkan Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon. Itu sebabnya dia memutuskan untuk menggali lebih banyak informasi dari anak itu.

Donghae ragu-ragu, tapi setelah beberapa saat dia merasa tidak ada gunanya menyimpannya lagi.

Sungmin masih menanti, sampai pada akhirnya Donghae sendiri yang membuka suaranya. “ _Hyung_ , kurasa Siwon dan Kyuhyun terjebak di rumah aneh itu karena aku.”

Dan Sungmin pun menjadi semakin bingung.

* * *

Profesor cantik berusia lebih dari paruh baya tengah memperhatikan sebuah gambar yang tampaknya seperti denah rumah dari layar monitor besar di depannya.

“Rumah yang ada di Cheondam-dong hanyalah replika dari rumah ini.”

ICO, komputer super ciptaannya lalu memperlihatkan foto lima orang penghuni rumah itu, tepat ketika terdengar suara pintu yang membuka; menandakan ada yang masuk.

“Bagaimana dengan para penghuni rumah itu?” tanya sang profesor.

“Aku sudah mengutus beberapa orang untuk menanyai keluarga itu.”

Sang profesor berbalik, menatap pemilik suara itu. Dia melihat ekspresi yang sangat serius di wajah salah satu anak asuhnya yang kini menjadi pemimpin para Penjaga, Adam.

“Apa yang kau temukan?”

“Anak perempuan pertama mereka sudah meninggal beberapa tahun sebelumnya dan anak perempuan bungsu mereka saat ini menghilang.”

Dahi profesor mengerut mendengar informasi ini.

“Menghilang? Sejak kapan?”

“Semenjak kasus ini terjadi.” jawab Adam. “Dan kepolisian tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia seperti menghilang begitu saja.”

Salah satu alis profesor spontan naik. Berita ini sungguh menarik perhatiannya.

“Kau tahu,” kata wanita itu setelah beberapa saat lamanya. “aku curiga anak ini ada hubungannya dengan rumah misterius itu.”

Dia berhenti lagi ketika Adam menatapnya.

“Kenapa rasanya…”

“…aku seperti mendapat déjà vu?”

Kedua orang itu kembali saling tatap. Rupa-rupanya apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sama.

 

“Apa lagi yang kau dapatkan?” tanya sang profesor beberapa saat kemudian.

“Aku kurang tahu apakah ini cukup relevan ataukah tidak, tapi” kata Adam. “salah satu Penjaga secara tidak sengaja menemukan buku sihir di sana.”

Profesor menghela napas. Semua ini sepertinya lebih rumit dari yang dia kira. “ _This could be bad. Every time magic is involved something bad will happen_...”

Wanita itu berhenti ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Adam. Mereka sama-sama tahu apa yang bakal terjadi.

“Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama anak yang hilang itu?”

Adam mengeluarkan seembar kertas yang ada di sakunya. Dia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat huruf yang tertera di sana.

“…Baek Yoonhee.”

* * *

Ketika Sungmin memberi tahu semua orang mengenai pengakuan Donghae beberapa waktu sebelumnya, Heechul langsung naik pitam tanpa sebab.

Dia nyaris menendang, memukuli, berbuat apapun pada Donghae ketika anak itu membeberkan rahasianya kepada semua anggota Super Junior.

Untung saja ada Kangin yang menahan laki-laki itu sebelum dia menyiksa Donghae. Dia merasa, memukuli salah satu anggota mereka bukanlah hal yang bijak dilakukan saat ini.

“Lee Donghae, ceritakan apa yang terjadi.” kata Leeteuk serius. “Jangan lewatkan satu detail pun.”

Belum pernah rasanya pemimpin Super Junior itu menatap anak itu dengan tajam seperti itu, dan Donghae paham apa sebabnya. Lagipula, semenjak dia membuka rahasianya pada Sungmin, Donghae sudah bertekad untuk membuka semuanya. Jadi dia sudah menduga akan ada reaksi seperti ini.

Sesuatu telah terjadi pada ingatan Lee Donghae. Itu sebabnya semenjak kejadian di alam mimpi Kyuhyun, dia ingat semua kejadian yang melibatkan semua anggota Super Junior bersama para Penjaga. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa hingga saat itu dia berhasil menyimpannya dengan sangat baik, terkecuali terhadap satu orang.

“Sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya, aku harus mengatakan ini.” kata Donghae memulai. “Aku yakin tidak ada di antara kalian yang ingat, tapi kita semua dulu pernah tinggal di tempat ini.”

Suasana pun berubah hening sejenak.

“Kau jangan main-main, Lee Donghae.” kata Shindong. “Bagaimana mungkin pernah kami tinggal di sini tapi tidak ingat?”

“ _Hyung_ , situasi di luar sana sudah cukup parah. Apa aku harus berbohong lagi di saat seperti ini?”

Leeteuk segera menyudahi perdebatan itu. “Berapa lama?”

“Kalau ditotal, kira-kira beberapa bulan lamanya. Mungkin hampir satu tahun.”

Suasana kembali hening.

“Aku bingung.” kata Ryeowook. “Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak ingat?”

“Itu karena Judgment.” kata Donghae lagi. “Baiklah, biar kuceritakan semuanya dari awal. Cerita ini akan sangat panjang.”

Donghae pun mulai bercerita mengenai bagaimana mereka semua terperangkap di dalam sebuah dunia replika yang kemudian dinamakan Corona oleh para penjaga, bagaimana mereka bisa keluar, lalu bagaimana mereka bisa terlibat dengan para Penjaga, bagaimana dia dan Siwon terjebak di bandara dan Leeteuk memohon pada Josh untuk menolong mereka, bagaimana dia terkena pukulan yang cukup parah dan disembuhkan oleh Josh, dan bagaimana kisah itu berlanjut hingga kejadian di alam mimpi Kyuhyun.

Donghae menceritakan itu dengan menggebu-gebu dan nyaris tanpa henti. Bahkan tidak ada di antara semua anggota Super Junior yang pernah melihat dia berbicara sebanyak itu sebelumnya.

 

Semua orang memang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti bercerita. Kisah yang panjang itu pun terus berlanjut hingga sampai pada titik di mana dia melihat seorang lelaki asing yang mendatangi dorm Super Junior, tepat pada hari Kyuhyun mendapatkan surat undangan. Dia menceritakan bagaimana Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan jadwalnya yang—entah kenapa—bisa bergeser begitu saja dengan hadirnya undangan aneh itu.

Dia menjelaskan bagaimana dia melihat Kyuhyun jatuh terkulai dipelukan lelaki itu, bagaimana dia merasa ketakutan setelah menyaksikannya dan berlari ke kamar untuk mencari ponselnya, dalam usahanya untuk mencari pertolongan.

Meski berhasil menutup dan mengunci kamarnya dari dalam, tapi dia tidak sempat meminta bantuan karena ternyata lelaki itu sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sana bahkan sebelum dia masuk, Donghae sendiri tidak tahu. Dia sungguh merasa ketakutan saat itu.

“Siapa lelaki itu? Kau mengenalnya?” tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya.

“Kita semua tahu siapa dia.” kata Donghae. “Dia Han Wanjin.”

Semua orang melotot ngeri.

Donghae melanjutkan kisahnya dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang dibisikkan lelaki itu di telinganya sungguh di luar dugaannya.

“’Jangan takut, aku hanya ingin kau membantuku’, begitu katanya.” kata Donghae.

“Dan kau percaya saja padanya?” Nada Hyukjae meninggi.

“Dia bilang dia bersama Penjaga dan dia memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu.” Donghae meremas tangannya dengan gugup.

“Apa itu?” tanya Kangin. Semua mata sudah mengarah padanya sekarang.

“Aku disuruh untuk menjaga Leeteuk _hyung_ dan berusaha menghiburnya apapun yang terjadi.” katanya. “Dan dia memintaku untuk tidak menceritakan ini.”

“ _Nan_?” kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Donghae mengangguk.

“ _Wae_?”

Semua orang merasa heran dengan permintaan Wanjin yang terkesan aneh. Apa lelaki itu punya maksud khusus? Ataukah karena ada hal lain yang dipikirannya?

“Mungkin karena dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi.”

Semua orang semakin bingung. “Kenapa dia minta Donghae untuk menjaga Leeteuk _hyung_?”

“Dia bilang, Kyuhyun harus menghadiri undangan yang telah diberikan padanya.” kata Donghae lagi.

Jadi rupa-rupanya lelaki itulah yang sengaja membawa Siwon dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Berbagai skenario dan pertanyaan pun muncul di benak tiap-tiap orang di sana.

Kenapa? Apa Wanjin berkomplot dengan pemilik rumah itu? Yang aneh bagi mereka, kalau pun dia berkomplot, dia seharusnya membungkam Donghae untuk selamanya. Tapi anak itu masih berada di antara mereka hingga saat ini.

“Kau tahu kenapa?”

Donghae menggeleng. “Dia tidak bilang apa pun. Hanya itu pembicaraanku dengannya.”

“DAN KAU PERCAYA BEGITU SAJA PADANYA?” raung Heechul. Dia siap mencabik Lee Donghae saat itu juga seandainya anggota-anggota super Junior yang lain tidak menahannya.

“Aku juga tidak tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini.” kata anak itu membela diri. “Lagipula ada Josh bersama mereka, aku yakin mereka tidak akan apa-apa.”

 

“Tapi kurasa Penjaga harus tahu ini.” usul Ryeowook, setelah mereka berhasil menenangkan Kim Heechul. Lelaki itu masih tampak seperti naga marah dengan asap keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya, tapi setidaknya dia sudah tenang sekarang. Lagipula, semua anggota Super Junior sengaja berdiri di antara kedua orang itu untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

“Mungkin saja mereka sudah tahu.” kata Kangin. “Dia bilang dia bersama-sama dengan Penjaga, kan? Apa ini rencana mereka?”

“Kurasa tidak.” kata Donghae lagi. Semua mata kembali mengarah padanya. “Seingatku mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan Han Wanjin sebelumnya. Hanya Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun yang bertemu dengannya di sebuah tempat yang bernama Parallel Beyond. Tapi mereka kelihatannya mempercayainya karena dia pernah membantu mereka keluar dari tempat itu.”

“Di—mana?”

Donghae sudah merasa terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan pada mereka apa itu Parallel Beyond. Suasana kembali menjadi hening.

“Kalau Penjaga tidak tahu siapa Han Wanjin sebenarnya, kurasa kita bisa memberi tahu mereka sekarang.” usul Heechul.

* * *

Tapi apa yang mereka lihat di ruang kendali membuat mereka langsung mengurungkan niat mereka. Semua orang di tempat itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak memungkinkan untuk mendengarkan cerita mereka mengenai Han Wanjin.

Semua penjaga berlalu lalang dalam kepanikan yang tidak biasa. Dan Lee Donghae yang tadinya terkesan pasif di antara para _hyung_ -nya langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu mereka.

“Aku butuh data mengenai semua korban hilang lain selain para idola dan di mana posisi terakhir mereka!” Mereka mendengar profesor Ico memberi perintah. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat serius. Ekspresi seperti ini jarang diperlihatkannya, terkecuali jika terjadi sesuatu yang sangat genting.

 

Leeteuk berusaha menghentikan salah satu Penjaga yang hendak keluar dari ruangan, yang ternyata adalah Taeyang. “Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya.

“ _Hyung_ masih ingat dengan awan-awan hitam yang menyelimuti rumah misterius dan rumah-rumah lain?” tanya Taeyang.

Semua mengangguk.

“Sekarang semuanya menghilang. Termasuk rumah misterius di Cheongdam-dong.” lanjut anak itu.

“ _MWORAGO_? Bagaimana mungkin?” Leeteuk merasa kakinya lemas tapi Heechul dan Kangin yang berada dekat sekali di sampingnya secara tidak sadar menahannya supaya tidak ambruk.

“Semua rumah ikut menghilang?” tanya Hyukjae memastikan.

“ _Ne_. yang tersisa hanyalah tanah kosong, seakan rumah-rumah itu tidak pernah dibangun.

“Tapi berbeda dengan rumah misterius di Cheongdam-dong tempat Kyuhyun-ssi dan Siwon-ssi ditawan. Bekas tempat itu sama sekali tidak ada. Yang ada di sana hanyalah sejumlah pertokoan.” jawab anak itu cepat. Dia lalu buru-buru melanjutkan. “Profesor merasa ada yang salah dengan semua informasi yang telah kami temukan jadi kami harus mengulangi mengumpulkan informasi.

“Maaf, ada yang harus segera kukerjakan. Permisi.”

Taeyang membungkuk memberi hormat dan segera berlari keluar bagaikan dikejar setan.

 

“Kita harus mengunjungi rumah aslinya sekali lagi.” Mereka mendengar profesor berbicara beberapa saat kemudian, setelah emosinya kembali normal dan bisa lebih mengendalikan diri.

“Biar aku saja yang pergi.” kata Donghae lantang.

Dalam sekejap, seisi ruangan langsung sepi; meski operator dan petugas yang lain masih berlalu lalang dalam kesibukan mereka tapi seisi dunia serasa senyap ketika seluruh anggota Super Junior dan juga profesor Ico menatap Donghae.

“Tidak. Tidak boleh.” kata profesor sambil menggeleng. “Mereka mengincar idola sepertimu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.”

Tapi ternyata Donghae sama keras kepalanya dengan wanita itu. “Profesor, _dongsaeng_ -ku sekarang ada entah berada di mana. Mungkin saja mereka butuh bantuan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka dan juga orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku untuk tetap tinggal terperangkap sementara aku hanya duduk-duduk di sini dan tidak berbuat apa-apa.”

Setelah beberapa saat bertanya-tanya, akhirnya sang profesor paham apa yang dia maksudkan dengan orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dia tertegun. “Orang yang menyelamatkanmu? Lee Donghae, apa kau—“

Ada kemantapan yang luar biasa di mata Donghae yang jarang terlihat bahkan di antara anggota Super Junior sendiri. “Aku ingat semuanya, Profesor.” katanya sambil menatap mata wanita cantik itu yang membulat lebar. “Semuanya, dari awal.”

 

Sang profesor tampak sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan ini.

Tapi diluar itu, secara realita wanita itu merasa dengan menghilangnya bola-bola awan hitam yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh bagian bumi, para idola itu lebih aman. Dia menduga, dengan menghilangnya awan-awan hitam kemungkinan bagi para idola itu untuk ikut terperangkap menjadi lebih kecil atau mungkin malah menjadi tidak ada.

Dia sempat mematung sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya memutuskan.

“Baiklah. Tapi kau harus bersama penjaga untuk menemanimu. Dan aku harus memberimu sabuk yang mengandung Holy juga, untuk jaga-jaga.” katanya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

“Dia tidak akan pergi sendiri.” kata Heechul. “Aku ikut.”

Dan anggota Super Junior pun beramai-ramai ingin ikut tapi mereka lalu berdiskusi siapa sebaiknya yang tinggal di sana.

“ _Yah_! _Yah_!” seru profesor sebelum menutup mulutnya sendiri. Wanita itu tidak menyangka kalau bergaul lama dengan orang Korea ternyata membawa kebiasaan mereka pada dirinya sendiri. “Ini bukan piknik. Dia harus menyelidiki sesuatu di sana.”

Kali itu Kangin yang tampil maju. “Bukankah itu lebih baik?” katanya. “Kalau kau mengerahkan semua idola yang ada di tempat ini kami bisa menyelidiki tempat itu dengan lebih cepat.”

“Dan Penjaga bisa menyelidiki sesuatu yang kami tidak mampu.”

Dan sang profesor pun menepuk dahinya sendiri, benar-benar heran dengan ide ‘brilian’ ini. “Kalian bahkan tidak punya pengalaman untuk menyelidiki hal semacam ini dan kau bilang kami menyelidiki yang kalian tidak mampu?” gumamnya pelan, menyadari bencana yang mungkin saja akan terjadi jika dia melibatkan para idola ini. Kalau bukan mereka ikut menghilang, bisa jadi merekalah sumber bencana itu nantinya. Secara naluri, Super Junior adalah sekelompok anak-anak nakal yang suka berbuat iseng. Dan itu masih belum ditambah dengan hadirnya Infinite dan BTOB.

 * * *

Entah bagaimana, kabar mengenai rumah asli dari rumah misterius di Cheongdam-dong telah tercium oleh pihak wartawan, padahal semua informasi mengenai rumah itu sudah dirahasiakan rapat-rapat oleh semua pihak, termasuk kepolisian.

Itu sebabnya kenapa saat ini di depan rumah itu kini banyak sekali wartawan yang berkerumun di depan gerbang itu. Untung saja kedatangan mereka ternyata sudah tercium oleh pihak yang berwajib, sehingga tidak ada yang berhasil masuk.

Meski menelan kekecewaan yang cukup mendalam, kedatangan beberapa mobil van ke tempat itu ternyata mampu menarik perhatian para wartawan yang duduk-duduk di depan pagar untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Kemunculan anggota idola dari BTOB, Infinite, dan terutama Super Junior yang terlihat dari balik kaca mobil, spontan menarik perhatian semua kalangan. Terlebih lagi, karena mereka adalah idola yang tersisa di negeri itu, semenjak semua idola dan aktor muda yang ada menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak.

 

“Eunkwangie- _hyung_ , lebih baik kau di belakang saja.” bisik Minhyuk setelah mereka turun dari mobil. “Kau lemah dalam hal akting seperti ini.”

“ _Ah, wae_ ~?” kata Eunkwang balik berbisik, tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh yang lain.

“Dia melakukannya dengan cukup baik, sebenarnya.” bela Changsub.

“Tapi kalau kau melakukannya, nanti malah jadi lucu.” tambah Hyunsik, mencoba serius tapi gagal total. “Dan kita tidak boleh tertawa di situasi semacam ini. Setidaknya supaya bisa masuk ke dalam sana.”

“ _Ei_ , kalian yakin kalian sendiri bisa tahan tawa?” kata Changsub lagi. “Apa saja bisa kalian tertawakan.”

“Itulah sebabnya.” kata Ilhoon. “Terutama kau, Changsub _Hyung_.”

“ _Na_? _Wae_?”

“Melihat mukamu saja aku ingin tertawa.” kata Minhyuk menambahkan lalu tertawa kecil.

Dan yang lain pun harus menahan rasa geli mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

“Aish, kalian pun sama saja.” kata Changsub. “Kurasa SuJu _seonbaenim_ bisa menangani ini.”

“ _Yah_ , Changsubie, kau tahu sendiri tertawa membuat kita bisa bertahan dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini.” kata Eunkwang serius, meski ekspresinya bisa dikatakan jauh dari itu.

Mendadak dia menghela napas, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh pemimpin BTOB itu.

“Sungjae- _yah_ , Peniel~ _jeongmal bogoshippeo_.”

Yang lain tidak tahan untuk tidak menghiburnya. Sebenarnya mereka semua sadar Eunkwang sering bertindak bodoh di hadapan mereka supaya mereka tidak bersedih. Di saat seperti ini jika dia tidak menjadi sumber penghiburan adik-adik sekelompoknya itu, siapa lagi?

Hyunsik merangkul pemimpin BTOB yang lebih pendek darinya itu. “ _Ei, Hyung_. Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja.” katanya. “Mereka sedang bersama salah satu penjaga paling hebat di sana.”

“Aku tahu itu.” kata Eunkwang.

“ _Ei_ , lebih baik kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan _seonbae_.”

Ketiga kelompok idola itu mendekati pintu rumah megah itu dengan gugup. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan sang pemilik rumah, dan bagaimana mereka harus meminta bantuannya untuk mendapatkan petunjuk yang dapat menolong teman-teman mereka.

Untuk bisa masuk ke rumah itu, semuanya sudah mempersiapkan skenario masing-masing, mulai dari yang paling memilukan hingga yang paling memalukan.

 

Tapi apa yang telah mereka persiapkan gagal bahkan sebelum eksekusi karena ternyata rumah itu hanya penuh dengan polisi yang berusaha menyisir tempat itu seteliti mungkin. Mereka semua diijinkan masuk karena mereka mendapat perintah langsung dari atasan.

Lagipula, penyelidikan mereka sudah hampir selesai dan mereka sudah mulai membereskan peralatan mereka. Jadi keberadaan 25 orang dari tiga kelompok idola dan puluhan orang lain yang mereka yakini sebagai bodyguard—padahal mereka sebenarnya adalah penjaga—dirasa tidak akan mengganggu.

Beberapa di antara mereka bingung kenapa pemilik rumah membiarkan para petugas kepolisian untuk melakukan pemeriksaan TKP. Namun beberapa di antara mereka mengatakan kalau skala kejadian ini bersifat global sehingga sang pemilik rumah tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengijinkannya.

Dan besarnya rumah itu sanggup membuat mereka terpana dengan mulut menganga. Replika rumah inikah yang telah menahan teman-teman mereka selama berbulan-bulan?

Setelah mereka menyusuri galeri rumah yang penuh dengan lukisan indah yang mahal-mahal, mereka berhenti di ruang tengah berbentuk lingkaran besar dengan sebuah patung yang sedang memegang lembing di tengah ruangan itu. Dari pahatannya, tampaknya patung itu menampakkan seseorang dari jaman Jeoseon.

Bukan hanya anggota BTOB yang mulutnya terbuka lebar hingga terlihat konyol, namun juga semua anggota Infinite dan Super Junior. Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidup mereka menemukan sebuah rumah yang begitu mewah di negeri mereka sendiri.

Mereka yakin, bahkan kalau kekayaan Choi Siwon meskipun digabungkan dengan kekayaan ayahnya pun pasti tidak bisa menyamai kekayaan pemilik rumah ini.

“Donghae- _yah_ , apa yang harus kita lakukan?” tanya Leeteuk, mengembalikan pikiran semua orang ke alam sadar.

Donghae mengingat-ingat. “Kita harus mencari benda-benda yang tidak normal di rumah ini.” katanya.

“Seperti apa?” tanya Sungjong.

“Mungkin benda antik…” kata Donghae berpikir lagi sebelum melanjutkan. “…atau bahkan barang-barang yang kelihatannya berhubungan dengan sihir.”

Pengalamannya bersama Penjaga telah cukup banyak memberitahunya mengenai hal-hal semacam ini. Dan sihir adalah satu hal yang tidak boleh dianggap remeh.

“Kau serius?” tanya Kangin.

Donghae hanya menatapnya dengan serius. Lelaki berbadan besar itu langsung tahu kalau anak itu sedang tidak main-main.

“Kurasa ada baiknya kita berpencar.” kata Leeteuk, mengambil alih kepemimpinan karena dialah yang paling tua di antara mereka semua. “Jumlah kita cukup banyak jadi kita bisa menyelidiki tempat besar ini dengan cepat.”

“Catat semua yang kalian temukan dan dokumentasikan.” tambahnya. “Jangan bermain-main karena nyawa teman-teman kita bisa jadi dalam bahaya besar sementara kita bermain-main.”

“ _Seonbae_ ,” kata Woohyun sambil mengangkat tangan. “Sebenarnya ini bukan tugas kita dan kita termasuk baru dalam hal semacam ini. Bagaimana kita melakukannya?”

Donghae langsung menanggapi. “Kasus yang melibatkan teman-teman kita bukan kasus biasa yang hanya dapat mengandalkan kepolisian dan tim penyelidik yang sejenis.” Dia berhenti sebentar ketika semua mata mengarah padanya. “Meskipun mereka lebih terlatih dalam hal seperti ini, tapi ada hal-hal yang tidak mereka ketahui tentang masalah semacam ini.

“Kita sudah tinggal beberapa bulan bersama para Penjaga, dan kita sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana cara mereka bekerja. Hal-hal yang kelihatannya ajaib dan aneh bisa mereka lakukan, kurasa itu bisa menjadi patokan kita untuk menyelidiki tempat ini dengan lebih teliti.”

“Dengan kata lain, mata kita yang sudah sering melihat hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal yang dilakukan Penjaga dapat kita gunakan untuk mencari sesuatu yang terlewatkan oleh tim penyelidik?” tanya Yesung.

“Ya. Perhatikan baik-baik semua hal. Jangan menganggap sepele hal yang kelihatannya tidak ada gunanya, karena bisa saja itu kunci dari semua masalah ini.” kata Donghae lagi. Dia berhenti sejenak. “Jika berdasarkan ingatan, aku-lah yang tahu lebih banyak dari kalian jadi kurasa aku bisa lebih melihat apakah sesuatu hal berhubungan dengan kasus ini ataukah tidak.”

Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat.

“Waktu kita tidak banyak.” kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk sabuk pemberian profesor Ico yang kini mereka semua kenakan. “Jika lewat waktunya kita akan diteleport otomatis oleh profesor. Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu.”

Heechul mengangkat sebuah pin yang tersemat di dadanya. Benda yang sama juga dikenakan oleh mereka semua. “Gunakan pin ini untuk komunikasi.”

Yang lain terdengar sangat bersemangat.

“Kita seperti detektif sungguhan.”

“ _Yah_ , ini memang penyelidikan sungguhan.”

“Apa kita mirip dengan detektif Conan?”

“Kita tidak boleh bermalas-malasan!” kata Kangin. “Ayo berpencar!”

Semua menanggapi itu dengan serius. “FIGHTING!” Seruan kompak bergema di ruang besar itu sebelum semua orang mulai berpencar ke segala arah untuk melakukan penyelidikan, dengan dikawal oleh para Penjaga.

Celakanya, mereka semua tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka cari.

* * *

“ _You, WHAT_?” kata Adam dengan nada suara yang agak tinggi.

Dia tidak percaya profesor Ico baru saja mengijinkan 25 idola K-Pop untuk menyelidiki sendiri rumah mewah itu. Dan sekarang dia mengadakan pertemuan darurat mengenai ini. Di mana yang hadir adalah lime belas Penjaga level tinggi ditambah dengan sang profesor sendiri.

“Tenang saja, mereka dikawal.” kata profesor Ico.

“Profesor, ini bukan hanya masalah keselamatan.” kata Rachel. “Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa soal semacam ini. Ini bukan keahlian mereka.”

Profesor Ico memijat pelipisnya. “Kau kira aku tidak tahu itu?” katanya.

“Lalu kenapa kau—“

“Mereka sudah cukup lama tinggal di sini. Mungkin mereka bosan.” Kata Mary mencoba melerai.

“Tenang saja.” tambah profesor Ico. “Aku pernah menyaksikan Donghae menangani hal semacam ini. Bagaimana dia menangani penjahat—“

“Itu di drama, Profesor. DRAMA!” kata Liz dengan tangannya berada di dahinya.

Sang profesor tertegun sejenak. “Oh,” tanggapnya kemudian. “kurasa ingatanku agak campur aduk.”

Beberapa orang yang hadir di sana terlihat menepuk dahi mereka sendiri. Ada yang cekikikan karena geli, ada pula yang memberi wanita itu tatapan tidak percaya.

 

“Tapi rumah itu—“

Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu beralih kepada Mary.

“—aku mencurigai tempat itu memiliki arti khusus bagi pembuat masalah kali ini.”

Seisi ruangan setuju dengannya.

“Aku memang curiga ada sesuatu di sana yang menjadi benang merahnya.” kata Adam lagi. “Tapi hasil pemeriksaan TKP tidak menemukan apa pun yang mencurigakan.”

“Itu kan menurut pihak kepolisian dan organisasi semacam itu.” kata profesor, mengundang kembali semua perhatian kepadanya.

Penjaga yang berkostum merah menjentikkan jarinya. “Betul juga. Mereka tidak bisa mendeteksi sesuatu yang diluar logika.” katanya.

“Dave, kami semua tahu itu.” kata Liz. Dia beralih ke yang lain. “Mungkin kita harus ke sana?”

“Aku setuju.” kata Sarah. “Terus terang, aku penasaran dengan anak pemilik rumah itu. Siapa namanya?”

“Baek Yoonhee.”

Sarah melanjutkan. “Seandainya saja—ini cuma perkiraanku.” katanya. “Seandainya saja anak itu punya hubungan dengan kasus ini, mungkin kita bisa memeriksa sesuatu di sana.”

Semua orang memandanginya dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

“Memeriksa apa?”

Sarah melempar pandang kepada Mary. “Biar bagaimana pun tempat itu adalah rumahnya. Pasti sebagian ingatannya menyimpan kenangan mengenai tempat itu.”

Dan Mary pun mengeluarkan pekikan, “Oh!”. Dia tahu apa maksud perkataan Sarah.

“Kalian mungkin tidak sadar betapa besarnya pengaruh musik terhadap jiwa manusia.” lanjut Sarah dengan sebuah seringaian yang tidak biasa ditunjukkannya.

Dave menghela napas. “ _Whenever the guardian of voice have something in her mind, it will be something bizzare…and probably drastic_.” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

“ _True enough_.” tanggap Matt yang berada di sampingnya.

Sam yang berada di belakang keduanya hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan ekspresi serius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee Donghae selalu menjadi perhatianku semenjak TWMA II. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menuliskannya di kisah-kisahku yang sebelumnya. Kali ini dia mendapat peran yang sangat penting karena 'ingatannya'.
> 
> Lee Donghae, you're the next guardian, I tell you!


	14. Chp 12 - Strix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kita kembali ke kelompok yang terkurung di rumah misterius.

Sesuatu terjadi ketika Changwook dengan sesukanya memeriksa kamar Im Siwan. Awalnya dia hanya membuka kamar itu secara iseng. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya sampai harus menggosok-gosokkan matanya sendiri beberapa kali.

Kamar Siwan yang tadinya tampak begitu indah dan penuh dengan barang-barang yang tertata rapi dan megah, erlihat sangat—sederhana dan sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang terlihat mahal di dalamnya.

Bingung, dia pun bergegas keluar dari sana.

 

Tak disangka, dia berpapasan dengan Siwan tepat di depannya.

“ _Hyung_ , sedang apa kau di kamarku?”

“Siwan-ah, apa kau mengganti dekorasi kamarmu?” Keduanya berbicara pada saat yang bersamaan.

Siwan mengerutkan alisnya.

“Bicara apa kau, Hyung?” katanya kemudian. Dia lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. “Di mana kita bisa pergi membeli perabotan di dunia semacam ini?”

Setelah melirik sejenak ke dalamnya, dia lalu mempersilahkan Changwook untuk melihatnya.

 

Dagu Ji Changwook seakan lepas dari rahangnya. Kamar yang dia lihat telah kembali seperti yang semula.

“I-ini…bagaimana mungkin?” Dia kehabisan kata-kata. “Baru saja kamar itu kelihatan sangat biasa. Bagaimana mungkin dalam hitungan detik bisa kembali menjadi seperti…” Sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya. Dia ingat akan pernyataan Josh mengenai kamar-kamar tidur mereka. “…ini?”

Dia lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar. “Ayo kita cari Josh atau Wanjin.” katanya.

Dan Siwan pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Untung saja tak lama kemudian mereka berpapasan dengan Wanjin yang tampaknya sedang berkeliling.

 

Im Siwan dan Changwook kebingungan. Wanjin tiba-tiba seperti menghilang begitu saja. Sebenarnya bukan masalah pengeledahan yang membuat mereka seperti itu, tapi karena ada hal penting yang akan mereka tanyakan kepadanya.

“Aish, di mana malaikat gila itu?” kata Changwook sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Im Siwan nyaris tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri bahwa Changwook baru saja menyebut Wanjin dengan sebutan malaikat gila. “Bagaimana mungkin kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu?”

“Dia tidak keberatan.” kata Changwook. “Aku pernah menanyakan langsung padanya.”

Mulut Siwan membuka tidak percaya. “ _Jeongmalyo_?” katanya. Memangnya kapan Changwook bertanya pada Wanjin?

“Biar bagaimanapun juga, kita harus segera menemukannya.”

“Tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke arah ruang kerja. Apa mungkin dia masih ada di sana?”

“Tidak ada salahnya melihat-lihat. Toh Wanjin tidak mungkin menghilang dari rumah begitu saja, kan?”

Namun hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba berhembus membuat baik Siwan maupun Changwook menjadi waspada. Setelah mendapatkan pelatihan dan juga mengalami sendiri, keduanya sudah tahu betul apa yang akan segera mereka hadapi.

 

Hawa dingin yang berkumpul di dekat kaki mereka membangun sebuah kristal es yang keluar dari lantai, semakin lama semakin besar.

Dari kristal es itu, terbentuklah sesosok makhluk yang sudah sangat mereka hafal bentuknya.

Dengan sigap, sebelum makhluk itu sempat melakukan penyerangan, Changwook menabrakkan diri dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak pembatas lantai dua.

Siwan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengangkat kaki si monster dan membaliknya melewati pagar.

Monster itu jatuh dari lantai tiga; tubuh es-nya hancur lebur ketika membentur lantai dasar.

 

“Aduh, dingin.” keluh keduanya bersamaan setelah memastikan makhluk itu sudah binasa.

“Sebenarnya berapa derajat suhu tubuh makhluk itu?” keduanya menggosok-gosokkan tangan mereka ke baju mereka. Karena tangan dan lengan mereka seperti mati rasa, keduanya pun mengambil inisiatif untuk berpelukan seerat mungkin.

Dalam posisi berpelukan bagaikan teletubies itu, keduanya berjalan menyamping bagai kepiting menuju kamar terdekat untuk mendapatkan air hangat untuk tubuh mereka.

Seandainya saja Cho Kyuhyun melihat ini, pasti mereka sudah dijadikan bahan tertawaan olehnya.

 

Baik Siwan maupun Changwook bersama-sama mencelupkan kedua tangan mereka ke dalam bathtub yang dipenuhi air hangat. Keduanya terlalu malas untuk mandi saat ini dan air hangat itu tampaknya sudah cukup untuk mereka.

Keduanya menghela napas lega bersamaan.

Mereka lalu saling menatap sesaat sebelum tertawa bersama; melakukan high-five, merayakan keberhasilan mereka dalam mengalahkan salah satu Cleros.

“Apa kita yang pertama?” tanya Changwook.

“Sepertinya begitu.” kata Siwan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah merasa tubuh mereka cukup hangat, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan  mereka; mencari Wanjin yang tidak tahu ke mana rimbanya.

Tapi begitu mereka keluar dari kamar mandi, mereka jadi bingung sebenarnya kamar siapa yang sudah mereka singgahi.

“Eh, bukankah ini kamar Kyuhyun _seonbaenim_?” kata Siwan.

Kamar itu agak aneh dalam pandangan mereka, tapi sayangnya mereka masih belum bisa memastikan dengan tepat apa itu. Merasa janggal, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat. Tujuan semula mereka untuk mencari Wanjin kembali terlupakan.

 

“Seingatku dulu barang-barang Kyuhyun tidak seperti ini.” kata Changwook.

“Meski aku tidak berada di sini dari awal, aku juga berpikiran sama.” kata Siwan dari seberang ruangan.

Dia menoleh ke arah Changwook yang sedang memperhatikan barang-barang yang diletakkan di rak buku dengan alis bertaut dan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, seakan-akan dia mengalami rabun parah.

“Kenapa ini rasanya seperti kamar seorang wanita?” katanya lagi.

“Ini—“ Changwook menunjuk ke susunan buku yang ada di sana. Dia mengambil salah satunya dan membukanya secara acak. “—tulisan tangan ini terlalu bagus untuk seorang laki-laki.”

“Apa hal yang sama terjadi pada kamarku?” tanya Siwan.

“Ya. Aku rasa begitu.” tanggap Changwook. “Setidaknya yang ini masih jauh lebih mewah dari yang terjadi pada kamarmu.”

Seakan mendapatkan sesuatu pada saat yang sama, mereka berdua pun saling bertukar pandang. Setelah beberapa detik lamanya membatu dalam posisi itu, tiba-tiba saja kengerian meliputi keduanya. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan melaporkannya kepada Josh atau Wanjin.

Tapi kaki Siwan terantuk sesuatu sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Nyaris saja hidungnya membentur lantai seandainya kedua tangannya tidak berhasil menopangnya.

“ _Gwaenchanha_?” kata Changwook ketika melihat Siwan meringis menahan sakit.

Dia segera berupaya menolong namun terpaku ketika melihat penyebab tersandungnya Siwan.

“Itu—“

Siwan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Changwook dan matanya ikut melebar.

Di dekat kaki Siwan tampaklah sebuah buku yang sampulnya sangat mereka kenali. Dua buku semacam itu telah meledak di tangan Josh beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Dan semenjak kejadian itu Josh pun memperingatkan mereka bahwa mungkin saja masih ada buku sejenis yang tersembunyi di tempat lain, mengingat Sungjae dan Henry menemukan dua buah buku yang sama di tempat yang berbeda.

 

Changwook segera mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat digunakan untuk membawa buku bersampul kulit itu, melupakan Siwan yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Setelah mengantonginya barulah Changwook membantu Siwan berdiri dan mengajaknya untuk segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

“Ayo, Josh perlu tahu ini.” katanya sambil menarik Siwan keluar.

“Kyuhyun _seonbae_ juga.” tambah Siwan.

* * *

Josh sedang sedang bersama Peniel membantu Henry sambil menikmati aroma masakan yang dibuat oleh anak itu. Kali itu mereka memutuskan untuk mengolah ikan sebagai lauk pauk. Anak itu benar-benar suka masak dan rasanya pun tidak kalah dengan masakan buatan koki restoran yang terkenal, karena ternyata bukan hanya biola dan piano yang bisa ditaklukkan oleh kedua tangannya itu.

“Peniel, _don’t eat anything yet, ‘k_?” kata Josh.

“’ _Kay_ …” kata Peniel kecewa. Henry hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya.

“ _And…that pounting is so cute_.” kata Josh lagi, berusaha menggodanya. “ _I bet Melodies will fall in love with you once they see it._ ”

“ _You think so_?” tanggap Peniel dengan wajah yang masih mencibir.

Josh tertawa geli melihat kelucuan anak itu.

 

Ketiganya agak terkejut ketika Changwook dan Siwan tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dapur sambil membanting pintu dapur dengan keras.

“Ada apa?”

“Kami baru saja mengalahkan salah satu Cleros.” Changwook mendeklarasikan prestasi mereka dengan bangga, walaupun dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

Josh bangga mendengarnya. “Benarkah?” katanya. “Kalian kelihatan senang sekali.”

Dia merujuk pada tindakan mereka barusan yang membuka pintu dapur dengan keras.

“Sebenarnya kami menemukan salah satu buku sihir lain di kamar Kyuhyun _seonbae_.” lanjut Siwan.

Kali ini Josh menatap mereka dengan kaget. Bahkan Peniel dan Henry pun sampai berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka.

Peniel tersadar dari trans-nya. “Ah, awas ikannya gosong.” katanya. Tindakannya berhasil menyadarkan Henry dari lamunannya.

Josh segera cuci tangan dan kembali ke kedua anak itu.

“Mana bukunya?”

Ketiganya mereka menuju ruang keluarga.

 

Seharusnya Siwan dan Changwook sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi apabila Josh menyentuh buku itu.

Henry segera menyadari ini, jadi dia segera menyuruh Peniel untuk menutup pintu dapur.

Bunyi letupan keras dari ruang keluarga disertai suara jeritan yang disusul kata-kata menggerutu membuat Peniel dan Henry tahu apa yang terjadi. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang dan tertawa geli.

 

Ketiga orang yang ada di ruang keluarga penuh dengan debu dari atas kepala mereka hingga kaki.

“ _I’m starting to think that these spellbooks are truly just pranks_.” kata Josh sambil mengebaskan debu dari rambutnya.

“Untung saja kita belum mandi setelah mengalahkan Cleros tadi.” kata Changwook sambil membersihkan mulutnya dari debu berwarna keputihan itu.

Dan itu membuat mata Josh kembali kepada mereka. Detik berikutnya, dia baru sadar.

“Kurasa Wanjin sama sekali belum tahu tentang buku-buku ini.” katanya. “Ke mana perginya dia sekarang?”

Changwook dan Siwan menggerutu. Mereka benar-benar melupakan lelaki itu lagi.

“ _Oh, whatever. He can take care of himself_.” kata Josh sambil melangkah. “Untuk saat ini mandi lebih penting daripada seorang Han Wanjin.”

Setelah sunyi sesaat, dia pun menggerutu. “ _That guy is always seem to be disappear whenever we need him the most_.”

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang kerja, Wanjin sudah mulai berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar sudah dilupakan.

“Halo? Ada orang di luar sana?” katanya sambil menguap bosan.

Berapa kali pun dia mencoba memanggil, yang dia dapatkan hanyalah kesunyian yang mencekam. Tak lama, sebuah perasaan yang tidak asing muncul dari sekitar pencernaannya dan itu membuatnya mulai panik.

“Oh, tidak.” katanya dengan suara gemetar. “ _Bladder problem_.”

* * *

Setelah membersihkan diri, Josh, Changwook, dan Siwan mulai mencari Han Wanjin. Penjaga itu ikut bersama mereka karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dia diskusikan dengannya, terutama mengenai buku-buku sihir itu.

“Di mana kalian melihatnya tadi?” tanya Josh.

“Sepertinya ke ruang kerja tadi tapi kami tidak yakin.”

Maka mereka bertiga pun segera menuju ruang dimaksud.

 

“Sebenarnya kenapa kalian ingin mencarinya?”

Dan itu mengingatkan keduanya akan tujuan mereka yang semula.

“Kami menemukan keanehan di kamar Siwan dan Kyuhyun.” jelas Changwook.

Josh terlihat tertarik dengan ini. “Keanehan apa?” tanyanya.

“Kamar mereka berubah.” Changwook yang menjawab.

“Berubah, maksudmu…”

“Kamar kami menjadi seperti kamar orang lain.” jelas Siwan.

Dan itu membuat Josh berpikir. “Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi mungkin saja…” katanya. “…mungkin saja ini karena kita telah menghancurkan buku sihir itu.”

Sunyi sesaat.

“Mungkin ada baiknya kita menanyakan ini kepada Wanjin. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu.”

* * *

Ruangan itu terdengar sepi dari luar. Tapi keberadaan mereka di sana diketahui oleh Wanjin.

“Ada orang di sana?” kata Wanjin sambil meringis. Meskipun tidak ada ventilasi di bagian atas pintu, tapi suaranya ternyata masih bisa didengar dari luar.

Mendengar gelagatnya yang tidak biasa, alis Josh langsung berkerut. “Kenapa kau, Wanjin?” tanyanya.

“Ruangan ini tidak mengijinkanku untuk keluar.” tanggapnya.

Josh menatap pintu itu dengan tidak percaya. “Sejak kapan pintu seperti ini bisa menahanmu?”

“Aku sudah mencoba segalanya tapi sepertinya pengetahuan yag kumiliki membuatku terkunci di sini.”

“Kau menemukan sesuatu? Apa yang kau ketahui?” tanya Josh sementara Changwook dan Siwan mendengarkan dengan cermat, tidak ingin mengganggu.

Di sela-sela pembicaraan Josh dengan Wanjin, Changwook dan Siwan merasa ada keanehan di dalam tubuh mereka. Kepala mereka agak pusing dan tubuh mereka serasa panas. Tapi keduanya mengira itu hanyalah efek air hangat yang baru mereka gunakan untuk mandi, jadi keduanya tidak mempedulikannya.

“Pemilik rumah ini menemukan kalau anaknya terlibat sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya dan dia tidak bisa mencegahnya.” katanya, masih menahan rasa sakitnya.

“Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sihir?”

Wanjin kedengarannya terkejut. “Bagaimana kau tahu itu?”

“Anak-anak menemukan buku sihir di tiga tempat yang berbeda.” kata Josh.

“Seharusnya masih ada dua lagi.” kata Wanjin dari dalam, suaranya semakin mengecil. Namun sepertinya hanya nada suaranya yang menjadi perhatian Josh saat ini.

“Wanjin? Kenapa kau?”

“Josh, kalau aku mati, tolong titip anak-anak itu ya?”

Kata-katanya spontan membuat Siwan dan Changwook panik, sementara Josh memutar bola matanya. Kedua anak itu mengira telah terjadi sesuatu pada lelaki itu sehingga keduanya memanggil-manggilnya bahkan mencoba mendobrak pintu tanpa hasil.

Josh kemudian menghentikan sebelum mereka melukai diri sendiri.

“Berhentilah mendramatisir.” kata Josh kepada Wanjin dari balik pintu.

“ _Aish_ , _hyung_. Dia akan mati. Apa kau tidak kuatir?” kata Changwook.

Josh justru tampak tidak peduli. “ _Yah_ , Han Wanjin, memang apa lagi yang kau ketahui?” Alih-alih menanyakan kondisinya, dia justru menanyakan apa yang lelaki itu ketahui.

“Tidak begitu banyak. Cuma mengenai masalah keluarga yang mereka hadapi.” kata Wanjin. “Mereka punya satu anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan. Anak perempuan yang paling tua meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan salah satu dari yang tersisa sepertinya terlibat dalam semua kejadian ini.”

“Siapa?”

“Anak perempuan yang satunya: Baek YoonHee.”

Sungguh aneh. Ketika nama Baek YoonHee disebut, tiba-tiba saja kunci pintu kamar terbuka dengan bunyi klik.

Bahkan Josh sendiri tidak mengantisipasi ini dan tampak terkejut.

Dia segera membuka lebar-lebar pintu ruang kerja dengan agak membantingnya.

 

Tapi apa yang mereka bertiga dapati justru membuat mereka nyaris muntah. Mereka tidak menemukan Han Wanjin di sana melainkan hanya tercium bau busuk, seperti kentut.

Semua bergegas keluar dan menutup kembali pintu itu. Ketiganya berdiri jauh-jauh.

“Malaikat sinting itu, apa yang dia makan sampai baunya seperti ini?” kata Josh sambil memencet hidungnya, sementara Siwan dan Changwook seakan-akan siap muntah. Reaksi mereka bagaikan wanita yang sedang hamil di triwulan pertamanya.

“Hyung, dia tidak ada di dalam. Apa betul dia ada di sana tadi?” kata Siwan.

“Dia memang ada di sana. Sekarang mungkin sedang bongkar muatan di toilet. Kita tunggu saja di sini.” kata Josh acuh tak acuh, masih terganggu dengan bau tidak sedap yang masuk ke luban hidungnya.

Baik Siwan dan Changwook tampak kebingungan. Mereka bolak-balik melihat ke arah ruang kerja dan toilet yang berjarak beberapa meter dari ruangan itu. Wanjin tidak keluar dari ruangan jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berada di toilet?

Kalau seandainya dia tidak di sana, suara siapa yang mereka dengar tadi?

Changwook baru saja ingin mengajukan pertanyaan ketika Josh menyelanya.

“Makhluk aneh yang bahkan tidak bisa ke toilet.” katanya. “Aku bingung sebenarnya dia itu sejenis malaikat atau manusia, karena jelas-jelas dia masih bisa buang air.”

“Han Wanjin itu benar-benar malaikat?” tanya Siwan.

“Aku sungguh tidak tahu.” jawab Josh jujur. “Dia terlalu gila untuk seorang malaikat.”

* * *

Kyuhyun hampir pingsan karena tertawa. Siwon pun sama reaksinya dengan anak itu. Yang lain tertawa juga, tapi tidak seheboh mereka berdua.

Sungjae yang sudah berguling di lantai dengan kepala menghadap tembok. Suara tawa anak itu sangat menular, membuat yang lain semakin geli.

Siwan dan Changwook, setelah menceritakan seluruh kejadian itu dengan heboh, kini hanya senyum-senyum di tempat duduk mereka; keduanya masih merasa kejadian menghilangnya Wanjin dari dalam kamar sangat aneh dan terkesan cukup mengerikan. Dan keduanya memang sengaja menghilangkan detil ini dari yang lain.

Di antara kehebohan itu, Han Wanjin hanya duduk di tengah ruangan dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi, sementara Siwan dan Changwook merasa suara-suara yang berada di sekeliling mereka mulai mengganggu pendengaran dan itu sedikit membuat kepala mereka sakit.

 

Namun tawa mereka langsung berganti dengan kengerian dalam sekejap ketika terdengar suara lonceng yang berdentang dengan keras bergaung di seluruh penjuru rumah.

“ _Argh, now what_?” keluh Josh dan dia bergegas keluar dari ruangan, diikuti yang lain.

 

Tapi alih-alih mencari sesuatu yang terasa berbeda, dia justru ke galeri kematian.

Wanjin menghela napas. “ _It's Strix, Josh. Don't you remember_?”

“ _Well, do you honestly think that I can remember all of this? Of course not_!” tukas Josh. “ _What is that mean_?”

Semua diam, mata tertuju kepada Wanjin. “Itu…burung hantu.”

Semua orang bertukar pandang. Kenapa kedengarannya yang mereka hadapi kali ini terdengar biasa? Burung hantu kedengarannya tidak berbahaya.

“Tapi gambar ini tidak seperti burung hantu atau semacamnya.” kata Josh sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

Bukannya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Josh, tapi semua orang bergegas mengerumuninya.

“Malah lebih mirip monster terbang yang pernah aku hadapi dulu. Yang bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya.” kata Josh ketika semua orang ikut melihat lukisan itu.

“ _Really_?”

“ _Somehow looks like an upgraded version, though_.” tambahnya.

Suara seperti letusan kembang api sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Puluhan makhluk terbang—entah bagaimana—muncul begitu saja di ruang tengah, melayang-layang di udara.

 

“Semuanya, cepat masuk ke ruang latihan!” kata Wanjin sambil mengarahkan mereka ke ruangan yang dimaksud, sementara Josh sudah bergerak cepat-cepat melintasi ruangan sambil menghunus pedangnya.

Ruangan itu cukup tertutup, sehingga sepertinya cukup aman buat mereka. Dan semoga saja tidak ada monster yang tiba-tiba muncul di sana.

* * *

“Auh, aku bosan kita seperti ini terus.” keluh Seungho ketika mereka berada dalam persembunyian mereka. “Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk membela diri atau kita tidak akan bisa bertahan terlalu lama.”

“Kau benar. Josh dan Wanjin tampaknya cukup kerepotan hanya untuk melindungi kita.” tambah Hoya. “Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?”

“Meskipun kita mengikuti latihan mereka hampir setiap waktu, tapi sepertinya tidak akan terlihat hasilnya jika kita tidak menghadapinya sendiri.” timpal Siwan.

“Aku dan Siwan memang berhasil mengalahkan satu Cleros, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang mereka hadapi sekarang…” Changwook menambahkan dengan ekspresi kuatir.

Suasana menjadi sunyi sementara Peniel, Myungsoo, dan Sungjae berusaha mengintip dari balik pintu yang berada dalam kondisi nyaris tertutup. Meski begitu, mereka tidak dapat melihat apa-apa jadi mereka membukanya agak lebar sedikit.

“ _Yah_ , pintunya jangan dibuka. Bagaimana kalau monster itu masuk kemari?” tegur Kyuhyun ketika melihat ketiga anak itu mencoba melihat bagaimana Josh menangani makhluk-makhluk terbang itu.

“Aih, _Seonbae_. Tidak apa-apa. Kami cuma mengintip sedikit.” kata Myungsoo.

“ _YAH_!” Kyuhyun memberi tatapan sangar kepada ketiganya sambil menunjuk ke lantai; memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk menjauh dari pintu dan kembali duduk.

Mereka hanya bisa menghela napas, tidak berani membantah. Mereka tahu Siwon dan Kyuhyun adalah orang-orang kepercayaan Josh, yang secara tidak langsung ditunjuk untuk menjaga mereka sementara yang bersangkutan tidak ada. Akhirnya mereka duduk, ikut bergabung bersama yang lain. Mereka tidak mau memancing kemarahan Kyuhyun si idola bermulut tajam.

“Biarkan Josh menangani ini, _arra_?” katanya. “Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.”

Lain dari biasanya, Siwon hanya duduk di sana sambil memeluk lututnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berpikir.

“Siwon-ah!” Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamunannya tapi tidak berhasil. Jarak keduanya cukup berjauhan, dan Kyuhyun terlalu malas menggerakkan bokong besarnya untuk mendekati lelaki itu.

“ _Yah_ , Choi Siwon! Kenapa kau?”

Hoya menyenggol lengan Siwon untuk menyadarkannya. Tindakannya bisa dianggap agak kurang sopan, tapi Siwon sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

“Jo- _hyung_ bilang kalau secara insting kita bisa menggunakannya.” kata Siwon.

Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala semua orang, tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

“Maksudmu?”

“Pedang pemberian Wanjin kepada kita.” Siwon menatap lurus ke mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon dalam-dalam, menyadari keseriusannya.

“Kau mau kita ikut berperang bersama mereka?” tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat horor.

“Meskipun kita selalu berada di dalam rumah, tapi tempat ini juga medan perang. Dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.” kata Siwon. Kata-kata ini mengundang perhatian mereka.

“Kau ada benarnya juga.” kata Seungho. “Di wajib militer kita juga diajarkan untuk selalu waspada. Ancaman bisa ada kapan saja dan di mana saja.”

“Tapi pedangku ada di kamar.” kata Siwon frustrasi. “Mungkin saat ini kita belum cukup mampu untuk membantu Josh, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membantu kita mempertahankan diri seandainya terjadi sesuatu.”

Suara letusan bagaikan petasan di dalam ruangan sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Betapa kagetnya mereka ketika seekor monster terbang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

“ _HYUNG_!”  Semua orang berlarian keluar ruangan sambil berteriak panik.

 

Mereka baru saja sampai keluar ke galeri kematian ketika sebuah bola putih transparan terbang ke arah mereka dan menutupi mereka semua.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kenal betul benda apa itu. “Perisai!” seru Kyuhyun.

Monster yang mengejar mereka dari dalam ruang latihan terbentur perisai itu dan tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

“Perisai ini bahkan lebih kuat dari delapan bom atom dijatuhkan bersamaan. Jangan kuatir.” kata Siwon sambil mendongak. Dia heran bagaimana mungkin Josh bisa tahu mereka dalam keadaan bahaya dan mengirim perisai tepat pada waktunya.

 

Mereka melihat Josh berjumpalitan menginjak monster satu dengan yang lain sambil menebas mereka dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dan gaya bertarung Han Wanjin sungguh membuat mereka terpesona karena baru kali itu mereka melihatnya bertarung. Dia terlihat santai tapi tiap serangan balasannya sangat efektif dan sangat mematikan. Lelaki itu bertangan kidal, seperti kata Josh.

Ketika Josh—yang sedari tadi bertarung dalam kondisi setengah melayang—menginjakkan kakinya di lantai, dia menoleh sejenak. “ _Watch and learn_.” katanya lalu menguatkan pegangannya pada Seven Spirits dan mengayunkannya ke samping telinganya. “ _Let’s dance_.”

Monster-monster terbang serasa dipancing. Mereka terbang melandai, langsung ke arah Josh; monster yang tadinya berusaha menerobos perisai Josh pun ikut terpancing dan mulai menyerangnya. Lelaki itu hanya menatap makhluk-makhluk itu dengan senyuman sinis.

 

Setelah itu, mereka melihat bagaimana Josh meliuk masuk ke sela-sela monster, menebas beberapa di antara mereka dari belakang; berputar di tempatnya, berpijak pada lantai kuat-kuat dan melompat salto ke belakang, menghindar dari serangan listrik yang dilancarkan padanya.

“Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan salto seperti itu? Itu tidak mungkin.” kata Henry memberi komentar.

“Shhhhh…perhatikan.” Myungsoo dan Siwon memintanya untuk diam. Keduanya tampak tertarik melihat pertarungan yang tidak biasa itu. Bahkan Peniel dan Sungjae, walaupun mereka tidak ikut menanggapi, pun ikut memperhatikan dengan saksama.

Tapi apa yang terjadi di detik berikutnya sepertinya membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa kepala Josh sepertinya sedang _error_.

Josh mengebaskan tangannya, menciptakan kristal-kristal es yang tajam dan menjulang dan menusuk monster-moster terbang itu. Dia mengebaskannya beberapa kali, dan kristal-kristal es terus terbentuk dan satu persatu mengenai monster-monster itu.

Tapi yang membuat mereka berpikir bahwa dia sudah gila adalah ketika dia justru menyanyi dengan suara lantang.

“ _Let it go, let it go._

_Can’t hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door._

_And here I stand, and here I stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._ ”

Demi Lovato – Let It Go (Frozen OST)

“ _He sang Frozen soundtrack while fightning like that_??!” seru Henry tak percaya.

Di luar dugaan, Sungjae justru melompat-lompat riang di tempatnya, menyemangati Josh.

“ _Go go go ajeossi_!” serunya riang. Peniel yang berada di sampingnya ikut melompat-lompat dan memberi dukungan yang sama.

Tak lama, hampir semua dari anak-anak itu melakukan hal yang sama, terkecuali Changwook yang saat itu sedang memegang kamera dan Siwon yang sibuk terkikik geli.

“ _A-JEO-SSI_! _A-JEO-SSI_!”

Suara mereka terdengar sampai ke kuping Josh.

Sontak lelaki itu berbalik. “ _YAH! Ajeossi aniya_!”

Josh yang tampak lengah tiba-tiba hendak diserang oleh salah satu monster terbang itu, membuat semua penontonnya sontak berteriak heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke belakangnya.

Tapi tangan lelaki itu mengebas pelan di belakangnya, dan aliran air yang sangat deras langsung menerpa monster penyerangnya, menghempaskannya ke dinding di seberang ruangan.

“Kalian akan dapat masalah serius kalau berani panggil aku _ajeossi_ lagi. Terutama kau Yook Sungjae, dan kau Cho Kyuhyun. _Arraseo_?”

“ _Ne, ajeo_ -” Sungjae langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri, dan Kyuhyun langsung menertawakannya.

Sungguh aneh mereka bisa merasa begitu tenang di tengah-tengah pertarungan hebat seperti yang terjadi saat itu. Tidak bisa disangkal, tingkah laku antik Josh justru membuat mereka jadi rileks, bahkan di saat yang tidak pas.

Mereka semua setuju, Josh sering mengatakan kalau mereka sifatnya aneh-aneh, namun dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri termasuk aneh.

Tapi diluar dugaan, lelaki itu ternyata punya maksud lain. Dia sedang mencari kesempatan; kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan orang yang membawa mereka ke sana.

 

Dan kesempatannya datang lebih cepat dari yang dia duga. Sementara dia masih terus menyanyikan lagu itu berulang-ulang dan bertarung melawan monster yang seperti tidak ada habisnya, tiba-tiba terjadi gempa di rumah besar itu.

Semua orang kaget dan bingung, tentu saja, tapi yang lebih mengagetkan, monster-monster terbang itu seakan berhenti di tempatnya, seolah-olah waktu telah berhenti.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Hoya.

Suara lantang Josh menyadarkan mereka.

“Baek Yoonhee, apa kau yakin ingin meneruskan ini?” kata lelaki itu dengan lantang. “Apakah keinginanmu yang paling dalam ingin melihat para idola pujaanmu mati di tanganmu?”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun sadar apa yang lelaki itu coba lakukan.

“Dia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang menahan kita di sini.” kata Siwon.

Semua orang memandangnya heran, dan Kyuhyun sendiri justru melempar pandang kepada Siwon dengan mata membulat. Dia menyadari sesuatu dalam tindakan Josh barusan.

“Jangan-jangan...”

“Sepertinya begitu. Sama seperti Corona, tempat ini pun terbuat dari ingatan seseorang. Jiwanya pun terlibat di dalamnya.” kata Siwon. “Dan salah satu yang bisa menyentuh bagian dalam dari jiwa manusia adalah...” Dia melempar pandang kepada yang lain, seakan meminta mereka untuk menebaknya.

Dia mendengar ini dari Sarah beberapa tahun sebelumnya dan dia tidak akan lupa.

Yang lain hanya memandangi Siwon dan Kyuhyun dalam bingung, tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

“Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.” kata Henry.

“Itu karena kau sudah ‘lupa’, Henry.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Lihat!” pekik Im Siwan sambil menunjuk ke arah monster-monster itu.

 

Satu-persatu monster terbang itu lenyap begitu saja dari sana dengan bunyi plop besar. Tak lama kemudian ruangan itu kembali sepi, meninggalkan mereka sendirian di sana di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan es di berbagai bagian bangunan.

Perisai yang melindungi anak-anak itu ikut raib setelah Josh menariknya kembali.

“Tampaknya dia masih punya kesadaran.” begitu katanya ketika semua orang mendekatinya. “Tapi sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kesadarannya akan bertahan?”

Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya. “Maksudmu—Baek Yoonhee?”

“Ya.” Berdasarkan nada suaranya, sepertinya dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ketika sadar bahwa semua orang kini sedang menatapnya dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun di barisan paling depan, tiba-tiba suatu hal yang lain muncul di benaknya.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya mendadak menjadi kuatir ketika melihat kedua anak itu.

* * *

Sudah terlalu banyak beban pikiran yang harus ditanggung oleh Josh dan kini sepertinya bertambah satu lagi. Dia sedang kuatir akan sesuatu, semua tahu itu.

Mereka semua bisa melihatnya karena tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu menjadi sangat pendiam dan seakan menarik diri dari antara mereka, bahkan ketika mereka sedang beristirahat di ruang keluarga setelah pertarungan yang sengit beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Sungjae mungkin yang paling muda di antara mereka, tapi itu tidak berarti dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dialah yang selalu mengajak Josh berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Lelaki muda itu merasa Josh saat ini seperti Peniel dulu, sewaktu dia masih tergolong baru di grup yang akan segera debut namun mendadak harus mengalami pergantian personel; tapi ini untuk kasus yang berbeda dengan itu.

Anehnya, Peniel pun merasakan sensasi yang sama. Itu sebabnya dia juga ikut bersama-sama Sungjae membantu Josh untuk keluar dari dunianya sendiri.

 

Lain lagi dengan Siwon serta Kyuhyun yang sudah mengenalnya. Mereka sadar betul, tiap saat Josh melakukan ini pasti ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan, yang membutuhkan banyak energi dan pemusatan perhatian.

Itu sebabnya kenapa mereka—atau lebih tepatnya Siwon, mendahului Kyuhyun—melontarkan pertanyaan langsung kepada lelaki itu.

“Ah, ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?” katanya. “Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir sendiri, _Hyung_.”

“Betul, nanti kau cepat tua.” kata Kyuhyun dan Hoya bersamaan.

“ _Yah_ , Lee Howon!” tegur Myungsoo dengan suara pelan, sementara Henry dan beberapa orang lain menatap Kyuhyun dan Hoya seakan mereka telah berbuat sesuatu yang akan segera menyebabkan perang dunia.

Josh membuka mulutnya. “Aku...kuatir pada kalian. Ini sesuatu yang terlewatkan olehku sebelumnya.” katanya kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

“Mengenai apa?” tanya Kyuhyun.

Sunyi sejenak.

Josh menghela napas. “Kalian sudah mendapatkan kristal. Tapi aku teringat akan satu hal.” katanya pelan. “Dulu Daniel juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dia mendapatkan kristalnya setelah aku memasukkan kristalku ke dalam tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku takut...”

Meski sebagian besar di antara mereka tidak paham dengan apa yang lelaki itu bicarakan, tapi kata ‘takut’ yang dilontarkannya membuat seisi ruangan kaget. Pastilah bukan sesuatu biasa yang dapat membuat lelaki itu menjadi takut.

“...jika kristal kalian bukan terbuat dari Holy melainkan sama seperti yang terjadi pada Daniel. Bagaimana jika suatu saat...”

Dia bahkan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Siwon bergerak mendapati lelaki itu dan memeluknya erat. Tindakan Siwon ini sungguh mengagetkan, tapi Josh tampaknya tidak bereaksi apa pun .

“Jangan kuatir, _Hyung_. Aku yakin kristal kami tidak akan retak, dan kau juga pasti tidak akan membiarkan kami mati begitu saja, kan?” kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya bergabung dengan keduanya.

Josh tersenyum. Dia menepuk pundak Siwon.

Alis Siwon berkerut. Kenapa rasanya Josh agak sedikit oleng?

“Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu; bagaimana jika kristal kalian retak?” katanya. “Tapi aku teringat betapa luar biasanya cara kristalmu terbentuk, Choi Siwon. Bahkan sampai James begitu terpesona melihatnya. Aku yakin punyamu akan baik-baik saja.”

Rona merah merayap naik di pipi seorang Choi Siwon. Begitu jelasnya sehingga semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kejadian yang sungguh langka.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Siwon merasa ada yang aneh. Itu sebabnya dia melirik ke arahnya sedikit. Jika dia tidak salah, Josh tampak seperti orang mabuk.

Wanjin yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka pun memperhatikan hal yang sama dan itu mengundang reaksi yang tidak biasa darinya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka pun mulai curiga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

“Lalu bagaimana denganku?” tanya Kyuhyun. Josh menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

Meski awalnya tidak menyadarinya, tapi ketika mata keduanya bertemu, Kyuhyun langsung menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

“ _Hyung, neo gwaenchanha_?” tanyanya.

Yang lain terpana dan sebagian bahkan terkikik ketika Josh tiba-tiba saja menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan sisa-sisa bekas luka. “Maaf hanya bagian ini yang belum bisa kuhilangkan sepenuhnya. Kau harus menghindari alkohol, anak nakal!”

Meskipun Josh kelihatan agak aneh kali itu, Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya mulai memerah tanpa sebab.

“Mengenai kristal, setelah kupikir, kurasa kau pun akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah memiliki potensi untuk menjadi Penjaga semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi untuk Daniel, dia......”

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu jatuh terkulai. Untung saja Siwon tidak melepas pelukannya sedari tadi.

 

Seisi ruangan heboh dan bergegas berlari mendekat.

“Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa ambruk begitu?”

“Aku tidak tahu.” kata Siwon. “Aku sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengannya sejak tadi.”

“Apa dia mabuk?” kata Henry.

“Dia tidak pernah menyentuh minuman keras. Bagaimana bisa mabuk?”

“Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke kamar.” saran Wanjin.

Namun suara benda jatuh di belakang mereka sontak membuat mereka berbalik dan mendapati Im Siwan dan Ji Changwook di belakang mereka sudah tergeletak di lantai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deep condolences for the people and their family that became victim of Sewol ferry incident.


	15. Chp 13 - Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isi chapter ini cukup serius. Dan ada bagian yang agak seram. Mohon tidak dibaca malam-malam :p

Kejadian ambruknya tiga orang pada saat yang bersamaan cukup membuat panik seisi rumah. Terlebih lagi salah satu di antaranya adalah orang yang menjadi pelindung semua orang di rumah itu.

Untung saja ada Han Wanjin. Seandainya dia juga tidak ada, mereka tidak tahu apa yang dapat mereka lakukan, termasuk dalam hal membela diri.

Mereka semua benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan gejala yang dialami ketiga orang pesakit ini.

Hingga saat itu tidak ada di antara penghuni rumah itu yang berani menyentuh minuman keras karena baik Wanjin maupun Josh sendiri telah melarang siapa pun untuk menyentuh minuman ataupun makanan yang ada di dalam rumah, terkecuali yang dimasak dan dihidangkan.

Akan tetapi, gejala yang ditunjukkan Siwan dan Changwook sungguh aneh. Ketika mereka sadar mereka tampak bagaikan orang mabuk. Namun ketika mereka kembali tertidur, wajah mereka menjadi pucat, suhu tubuh mereka meninggi, dan dahi mereka terus-menerus mengeluarkan keringat.

Akan tetapi berbeda halnya dengan Josh. Semenjak kejadian dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, lelaki itu bahkan tidak bangun sama sekali, dan seakan tertidur dengan pulas. Tapi mereka yakin itu bukanlah tidur yang pulas karena suhu badannya yang tinggi.

Karena belum tahu apa sebabnya dan apa obatnya, untuk saat itu, satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah memberi kompres kain basah di dahi ketiga orang itu. Dan supaya mereka lebih mudah dirawat, ketiganya diletakkan di dalam satu kamar; lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar Siwon yang memiliki ukuran tempat tidur paling besar.

 

“Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?” tanya Sungjae bingung, setelah kembali mengompres dahi Changwook dengan handuk basah. Kali itu dia mendapat giliran jaga bersama Peniel.

“Lebih baik kita lihat saja dulu kondisi mereka. Ini bahkan belum sehari.” kata Peniel.

“Joshua bahkan belum sadar sampai saat ini.” kata Sungjae lagi. Dia tidak bisa membendung rasa cemasnya, walaupun berusaha menahan diri.

Dalam situasi mendesak seperti ini, Peniel seakan-akan berubah menjadi dewasa; begitu pemikiran Sungjae.

Memang, jika dihubungkan dengan usia, mereka semua sudah termasuk dewasa, tapi sifat Peniel yang cenderung lebih suka bercanda dan bermain memberinya kesan imut bagaikan anak-anak. Ditambah dengan kegilaan Sungjae dan juga anggota BTOB yang lain sebelum semua kejadian ini, sifat ini seakan semakin menjadi-jadi. Bukan hanya dalam _reality show_ ataupun _variety show_ , tapi sebenarnya juga dalam kehidupan mereka sehari-hari.

Tapi sekarang, dalam hitungan jam, Peniel yang biasanya suka bercanda dalam kondisi apa pun, berubah menjadi lebih pendiam. Dan, tanpa mereka sadari, ini juga turut mempengaruhi Sungjae. Anak itu ikut-ikutan menjadi pendiam, dan hanya bicara jika diperlukan saja.

Perasaan Peniel sebenarnya sama seperti Sungjae namun dia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa; salah satu kelebihannya yang tidak diketahui banyak orang yakni tidak mudah mengungkapkan dirinya kepada orang lain.

Kepribadiannya ceria dan suka bergaul. Tapi dia juga punya sisi yang lebih mudah menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya untuk dirinya sendiri dan tidak memberitahukannya kepada yang lain. Dia tidak ingin orang lain merasa repot karena masalahnya dan merasa akan lebih baik memberikan sesuatu yang bernilai positif jika dibandingkan harus berkutat dalam hal yang terlihat kurang baik.

“Kita kerjakan apa yang kita bisa, sementara biarkan Wanjin mencari tahu sebabnya.” kata Peniel lagi.

Sungjae hanya menanggapi dengan, “Hmm..” sebagai tanda persetujuannya.

Suasana kamar kembali hening setelah keduanya kembali diam; masing-masing tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

 

Sungjae melihat ke baskom air yang sudah mulai kotor. “Biar kuganti airnya.” Dia mengambilnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Peniel meletakkan handuk basah di kepala Josh dengan ekspresi tersuram yang pernah muncul di wajahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba suara-suara asing membuatnya tersentak. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu namun tidak menemukan apa pun di sana. Seccepat datangnya, suara itu pun mendadak sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

“Peniel?” Suara Sungjae membuatnya kaget untuk kedua kalinya. Ekspresi anak itu tampak terkejut dan kuatir, bagaikan melihat hantu. “Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan pucat.”

Peniel lalu berpura-pura merapikan posisi handuk basah di kepala Josh. “ _Gwaenchanha_.” katanya. Dia lalu menambahkan dengan suara yang sangat kecil. ” _Just hearing things_.”

 

Di sisi lain, Kim Myungsoo berupaya untuk membantu Henry di dapur. Alih-alih membantunya, dia justru membuat pekerjaan pria cina bermata sipit itu semakin repot. Hoya yang tahu bencana macam apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Myungsoo terhadap makanan mereka, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memisahkan anak itu dari sana.

“ _Yah_ , Kim Myungsoo! Jangan ganggu Henry _hyung_.” kata Hoya untuk kesekian kalinya.

“ _Arrasseo_ …” kata Myungsoo, setelah beberapa kali mencoba tapi terus-menerus diganggu oleh kawan sekelompoknya, Hoya.

Dia menuju runag keluarga, menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa lalu memonyongkan bibirnya. Hoya ikut duduk di sampingnya.

“Lebih baik kita menggantikan Sungjae dan Peniel.” kata Hoya setelah beberapa waktu berlalu dalam keheningan. “Mereka bahkan melewatkan makan siang tadi.”

Myungsoo menopang dagunya. “Aku merasa mereka menjadi jauh lebih pendiam semenjak kejadian ini. Apa perasaanku saja?”

Hoya diam sejenak. “Mungkin karena mereka bukan di ruangan ini?” katanya.

“ _Aniya_. Bukan itu maksudku.” sergah Myungsoo. “Mereka seperti…entahlah, kehilangan energinya. Lihat saja, Peniel jadi tidak nafsu makan. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling cepat lapar.”

Hoya menatap Myungsoo sejenak. “Ei, kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Mungkin dia sedang tidak lapar?” katanya kemudian. “Besok pasti mereka sudah kembali seperti semula…kurasa…”

Myungsoo mendengus sinis sambil mengerling ke arahnya. Bahkan Hoya sendiri tampak tidak yakin akan kata-katanya sendiri.

 

Han Wanjin berdiri di salah satu pojok ruang tengah sambil menatap struktur bangunan dengan mata terpicing. Setelah memeriksa kondisi Josh, Siwan, dan Changwook, dia sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada mereka. Itu sebabnya dia segera mencari sumber petaka ini untuk menghentikannya sebelum terlambat.

Dia tahu Josh bukanlah Penjaga yang mudah dilumpuhkan. Tidak mungkin dia bisa tumbang hanya karena masalah sepele. Sehingga, apa pun yang berhasil membuatnya tumbang pastilah bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Atau hari biasa.

Setelah beberapa saat pikirannya melayang, fokus lelaki itu pun kembali ke pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa kejadian ini semua masih ada hubungannya dengan informasi yang dia temukan di ruang kerja beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Jadi pikirannya yang melebihi kemampuan berpikir manusia pun mulai bekerja dengan cepat. Dia ingat betul bahwa ketiga orang ini yang menemukannya sewaktu dia masih terkurung di ruang kerja.

Dengan melihat kondisi penghuni lain yang tampak biasa-biasa saja, dia menduga bisa jadi ketiga orang ini terkena sesuatu ketika mereka sedang bersama. Berdasarkan informasi yang dia peroleh dari Peniel dan Henry, Josh waktu itu sedang bersama Siwan dan Changwook ketika dia menghancurkan satu lagi buku sihir yang kali itu mereka temukan di kamar Kyuhyun.

Dia mengaitkan informasi yang dia dapatkan di ruang kerja yang salah satunya juga menyinggung tentang buku sihir.

Seandainya saja dugaannya benar, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan buku-buku itu.

 

Wanjin mengarahkan pandangannya ke setiap kamar dan mulai menghubungkan lokasi di mana mereka menemukan ketiga buku sihir itu: ruang peralatan lantai satu, kamar Kyuhyun, dan perpustakaan baru. Jika ditarik garisnya, posisinya menunjukkan…sesuatu yang tidak dia sangka.

Menyadari hal itu, ia pun bergegas meninggalkan ruang tengah dan langsung menuju bar. Berdasarkan informasi yang dia dapatkan, harusnya masih ada dua buku lagi yang belum ditemukan. Dan dia harus menemukannya dengan segera.

* * *

Semua orang yang berada di kamar duduk agak jauh dari ketiga orang sakit. Mereka tidak mau berbicara dekat-dekat dengan mereka karena takut akan mengganggu istirahat ketiganya.

“Aku tidak mengerti.” kata Seungho, memijit kepalanya sendiri dalam frustasinya. “Kenapa mereka bertiga tiba-tiba bisa seperti ini?”

Dia mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya tanpa peduli apakah Sungjae, Peniel, Myungsoo, Hoya, atau Kyuhyun akan mendengar dan menanggapinya.

Dan dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun-lah yang menanggapinya. “Betul.” katanya. “Joshua tidak pernah menyentuh minuman keras, bahkan di luar tempat ini. Jadi dia tidak mungkin bisa mabuk seperti tadi.” Dia melempar pandang ke laki-laki yang tampaknya sedang tertidur pulas itu dengan alis berkerut. “Tapi aku justru lebih cemas kalau dia sedang sakit seperti ini.”

Semua mata memandangnya bingung.

Dia mengangguk ke arah lelaki itu. “Kalian lihat saja, Changwook dan Siwan tampaknya seperti sedang bermimpi buruk. Keringat mereka bercucuran dan mereka tampak tidak tenang. Sedangkan Josh…dia terlalu diam seperti…”

“Seperti…”

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa ngeri terhadap pemikirannya sendiri. Hampir semua dari mereka memilih untuk menghentikan pembicaraan karena begitu seriusnya situasi yang mereka hadapi saat itu.

Keadaan menjadi sunyi untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

 

Ketika Seungho melihat ke arah ketiga pesakit, dia mendadak merasa sesuatu yang aneh. “Tunggu dulu.” Dia bergegas mendekati ketiga orang itu untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Ketika sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, bulu roma lelaki itu langsung berdiri. Wajahnya memucat, dan jantungnya serasa jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang tidak berdasar. “A-aku harus segera men-mencari Wanjin.”

Kata-kata Seungho yang terbata-bata spontan membuat mereka tersentak. Jarang bagi seorang Yoo Seungho untuk terbata-bata kalau bukan dalam sebuah skrip drama.

“Ada apa?” tanya Hoya.

Tapi Seungho tidak menjawab. Dia segera berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan yang lain. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat lelaki itu, mereka segera mendekati Josh, Siwan, dan Changwook.

Dan apa yang mereka lihat membuat Sungjae, Peniel, dan Myungsoo ikut merasa ngeri dan pada akhirnya juga berlari keluar untuk mencari Wanjin.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya untuk beberapa saat dan menatap wajah ketiganya dengan mata terbelalak. Hoya seperti telah mati rasa, mengira bahwa apa yang dilihatnya saat itu hanyalah ilusi semata.

 

Wajah dan bibir ketiga orang itu mulai membiru. Bahkan orang awam seperti mereka pun bisa tahu kalau penyebabnya bisa jadi karena ketiganya terkena racun. Dan itu artinya, nyawa ketiganya sedang terancam.

“A-apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?” Kyuhyun terlihat sangat syok melihat ini.

Dia pun berlari keluar meninggalkan kamar, membiarkan Hoya sendirian di sana. Hoya sebenarnya ingin ikut juga namun mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak ada yang menunggui ketiga pesakit itu.

 

Teriakan-teriakan panik Sungjae, Peniel, Myungsoo, dan Kyuhyun memanggil-manggil Wanjin membuat Siwon dan Henry bahkan sampai menghentikan apa pun kegiatan mereka dan ikut berlari keluar dari keluarga.

“Ada apa?” tanya Siwon kuatir.

“Josh, dia...” Kyuhyun merasa tidak pernah sepanik ini sebelumnya. Begitu paniknya dia hingga napasnya tersengal-sengal dan air matanya keluar. “...mu-mulut mereka membiru, Siwon-ah. Kita harus segera menemukan Wanjin.”

“ _Mworago_? Membiru katamu?” Siwon menjadi pucat seputih kertas.

Tapi alih-alih ikut mencari Wanjin, dia justru bergegas ke kamarnya untuk memeriksa keadaan.

 

Seungho, Peniel, Sungjae, dan Myungsoo merasa nyaris gila sementara Kyuhyun belum pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi seserius ini sebelumnya; di luar dia tampak tenang, namun hatinya berkecamuk, sama seperti yang lain. Mereka mencari Wanjin namun tidak menemukannya di mana pun. Kepanikan membuat pikiran mereka semua menjadi buntu; tidak bisa berpikir apa pun.

Dan di dalam kekalutan mereka, tampaklah Wanjin keluar dari ruang keluarga dengan tubuh penuh serbuk putih, persis seperti ketika Josh menghancurkan tiga buku sihir. Dia kelihatan terburu-buru—masih dengan serbuk putih yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya dan jatuh di lantai ketika dia lewat—berjalan cepat-cepat menuju ke dapur.

Dia sempat mengebaskan serbuk putih dari tubuhnya, dan serbuk itu terlepas begitu saja dari pakaian dan rambutnya dan melayang keluar jendela.

 

Semua orang yang melihatnya sempat mematung sesaat, tapi kemudian bergegas mendekatinya.

“Jangan ada yang mendekat!” perintahnya. Dan semua orang pun langsung mematung di tempat masing-masing. Belum pernah rasanya Wanjin memberi perintah setegas itu sebelumnya.

“Tapi—tapi Josh, Siwan, dan Changwook butuh bantuanmu.” kata Myungsoo.

Wanjin tidak menanggapi dan terus melangkah menuju ruangan dimaksud. Yang lain berniat mendekatinya namun lagi-lagi dia mencegahnya.

“Sudah kubilang, jangan mendekat!”

 

Syaraf kesabaran Kyuhyun seakan putus, meski dia tampak berusaha keras menahan lidahnya agar tidak berkata sesuatu yang dapat menyinggung Wanjin. Lelaki itu satu-satunya harapan mereka saat ini.

“ _Yah_ , kenapa kau bisa semenyebalkan ini?” katanya. “Tubuh mereka membiru, mereka butuh bantuanmu.”

Wanjin tampaknya tidak kaget dengan ini. “Sudah saatnya.”

Perkataannya ini sungguh membuat mereka terperanjat.

“ _M-mwo_?”

“Dengar, mereka terkena racun sihir.” kata Wanjin.

“Racun katamu?” Mereka kembali terkejut mendengar ini.

“Lain dibandingkan Changwook dan Siwan, kalian tahu sendiri tahu tidak ada sihir yang mampu membuat Josh tumbang terkecuali sesuatu yang—aku curiga dia pasti menghirup serbuk dari buku itu. Jadi jangan dekati aku sekarang.” Wanjin berbicara cepat sekali sambil menunjuk ke sekujur tubuhnya yang masih penuh dengan serbuk putih.

Meskipun dia dapat menebak apa alasan lain kenapa Josh bisa tumbang.

“Sepertinya dia memang menghirupnya.” kata Peniel.

“Dan lagi, Josh menghancurkan tiga buku tanpa mengenal urutannya. Itu sebabnya yang buku ketiga membuat mereka terkena racun.” lanjutnya. “Untuk bisa mengatasinya, aku harus menghancurkan dua buku sisanya, yang salah satunya pasti berada di dalam ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan.”

Dengan itu, dia langsung masuk ke dapur dan menutupnya.

 

Keempatnya mematung di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk bergegas kembali ke kamar Siwon.

* * *

“ _Aigomuninaaaa, eotteohkaji_? _Eomma…abeoji…eotteohke_?” 

Ketika Siwon tiba beberapa menit sebelumnya, Hoya sudah terkena serangan panik. Tapi dia sudah terlalu sedih untuk mempedulikan kepanikan Hoya.

Meskipun dia tahu Josh tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan oleh hal semacam ini, tapi dia tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa sedih. Josh terlalu berarti baginya—dan saat ini bagi mereka semua—tapi dia merasa benar-benar tidak berdaya. Seandainya saja mereka di dunia asal mereka, pasti dia sudah memanggil ambulans. Tapi apa daya, mereka sekarang berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak bisa dijangkau oleh orang.

Siwon memeriksa suhu tubuh ketiga orang itu. Suhu tubuh mereka tampaknya belum turun.

Dia beralih ingin mengganti kompres namun dia melihat airnya telah kembali kotor. Sepertinya Hoya sudah sempat menggantinya beberapa kali sebelumnya.

“Hoya, bisa tolong ganti airnya?”

Hoya mengambil baskom berisi air dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi tanpa protes. Meskipun kamar mandi letaknya sangat dekat, tapi untuk saat ini Siwon enggan berada jauh-jauh dari ketiga orang sakit itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, enggan berada jauh dari Josh.

Jangan salah, dia sudah menganggap Siwan dan Changwook sebagai kawan yang senasib dan sepenanggungan. Tapi rasa hormatnya pada Penjaga telah membuat posisi Josh menjadi lebih tinggi dibandingkan mereka semua.

“ _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi padamu?” katanya pelan. Dia menghapus matanya yang sudah mulai berair.

Pintu yang membuka membuatnya spontan mendongak.

 

Kyuhyun langsung masuk dengan ekspresi yang sangat muram diikuti yang lain dari belakang.

“Bagaimana? Kalian menemukannya?” tanya Siwon sementara Myungsoo melihat-lihat sekeliling seakan mencari sesuatu.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sisi lain tepi tempat tidur sementara Myungsoo kemudian ke kamar mandi. Peniel dan Sungjae bergabung dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sementara Seungho dan Henry tetap berdiri.

“Dia bilang dia harus menghancurkan dua buku sihir lagi karena dia merasa itu penyebab utamanya.” Seungho yang menjawab.

“Kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali kemari.”

 

Sungguh tidak biasa Myungsoo mendapati Hoya tidak sedang melakukan tugasnya mengganti air melainkan sedang duduk menangis sambil memegangi tepi washtafel. Sangat jarang penari utama di grup Infinite itu menunjukkan emosinya di hadapan orang banyak. Dia lebih memilih untuk menumpahkan emosinya ketika sedang sendirian.

Myungsoo sebenarnya sama sedihnya tapi kali ini memilih tegar untuk kebaikan mereka semua.

Jadi dia menarik bahu Hoya lalu memeluknya.

“ _Hyung_ , shhh…” katanya pelan, meskipun air matanya sendiri sudah mulai mengalir. “…aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Josh tidak mudah kalah hanya karena ini.”

Lama keduanya berada di dalam posisi itu sebelum akhirnya Myungsoo memutuskan untuk melepas pelukan itu.

“Tetaplah di sini, biar kuantar baskomnya. Mereka membutuhkan ini.”

Hoya tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk duduk di atas tutup kloset. Myungsoo segera mengganti air dalam baskom lalu melangkah, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

 

Tapi dia berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan mata membulat kaget.

“Hoya!” serunya.

Hoya mendongak dan segera mendampingi Myungsoo yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi tepat ketika cahaya menyilaukan membutakan mata mereka.

* * *

Menyadari bahwa dia memasuki tempat berisi bahan makanan, Han Wanjin memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dengan air keran dari rambut dan bajunya sebelum memasuki ruangan itu. Dia nyaris saja membongkar semua perbekalan makan mereka kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa mereka masih membutuhkan persediaan makan untuk nanti.

Hingga pada akhirnya dia mengangkat semua bahan-bahan yang ada di lantai dan memindahkannya ke daerah yang kosong untuk memeriksa semua bagian dari ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan itu. Dia juga memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap barang-barang yang tersusun di atas rak aluminium dan rak yang tertempel di dinding.

Dia memeriksa di balik setiap lemari dan kolongnya, hingga pada akhirnya dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh berada di dalam lemari dekat pintu menuju dapur, ditempel pada langit-langit rak paling bawah dengan menggunakan selotip.

Dia mengambil pisau lalu memotong selotip itu lalu mengambil buku itu dengan penjepit makanan.

Jika dia menghancurkan buku itu di tempat itu, kemungkinan besar makanan mereka akan terkontaminasi, sehingga pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawa buku itu ke tempat rahasia yang berada di bawah tanah.

 

Sudah cukup lama rasanya Wanjin tidak merasa murka seperti ini. Dia menatap awan hitam yang bergerak-gerak di balik perisai buatannya dengan pandangan sengit.

“Jika kau berani coba-coba menyentuh mereka lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengurungmu lagi.”

Dengan penuh amarah, Wanjin memukul buku sihir itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menghancurkannya.

 

Buku itu meledak, menebarkan serbuk berwarna putih ke segala penjuru dan Han Wanjin tertutup sempurna dengan serbuk itu.

Sejenak, lelaki itu terdiam di tempatnya dalam posisi seakan-akan masih memegang buku.

“Tunggu dulu.” gumam lelaki itu kemudian. “Sejak kapan emosiku kembali?”

Setelah berpikir sejenak, dia lalu menatap ke langit-langit. “Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kalian lakukan padaku?” 

Tapi dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menemui Josh, Siwan, dan Changwook.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa serbuk putih bekas sisa buku sihir yang dihancurkannya bergerak pelan, bagaikan ditiup angin, menuju awan hitam yang masih tersegel dibalik perisai penyegel.

* * *

Tak lama setelah Wanjin menghancurkan buku itu, sesuatu terjadi terhadap Josh, Siwan, dan Wanjin.

“ _Omo_! _Omo_!” seru Sungjae senang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

Tubuh mereka yang awalnya mulai membiru kini warnanya mulai kembali. Perubahan ini spontan membuat wajah semua orang menjadi cerah. Mereka bagaikan mendapatkan sebuah harapan baru.

“Sepertinya Wanjin berhasil menghancurkan buku-buku laknat itu.” kata Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata bahagianya.

Siwon dan Seungho di sisi lain, justru menangis saking leganya mereka.

Peniel, yang juga jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihnya kepada orang lain, bersyukur sambil menghela napas lega.

 

Mereka terlalu lega untuk memperhatikan apa yang terjadi kemudian.

“Hoya!” Semua mata beralih ke kamar mandi dan menemukan Myungsoo berdiri di sana dengan mata terbelalak.

Mereka beralih kembali ke arah ketiga orang pesakit yang masih tergeletak dan menemukan sesuatu yang berkilau dan bening melayang-layang di atas dada Josh.

Jantung Siwon dan Kyuhyun nyaris berhenti berdetak. Mereka kenal benda apa itu.

“Kristal!”

Dan sebuah cahaya menyilaukan meledak keluar dari kristal, memaksa mereka untuk menutup mata mereka.

 

Cahaya dari benda bening itu ternyata mampu menghilangkan sisa-sisa racun dari tubuh ketiga orang itu. Dan ketika benda itu perlahan-lahan kembali masuk ke tubuh Josh, cahaya itu pun ikut menghilang.

Dan Han Wanjin berlarian masuk ke kamar.

“Aku melihat cahaya kristal.” katanya. “Apa Josh menggunakannya?”

“Benda itu keluar sendiri dari tubuhnya.” kata Siwon, mengedipkan matanya untuk menghilangkan efek cahaya dari kristal.

“ _Mworagoyo_?”

“Kristal?” tanya yang lain bingung. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu benda apa yang bisa mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu kuat namun lembut.

 

Erangan kecil membuat semua mata beralih ke arah sumber suara.

“ _Hyung_ , kau sudah sadar?” kata Kyuhyun kaget.

Josh menoleh, melirik ke sekeliling ruangan. “Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkumpul seperti ini?” belum terjawab pertanyaannya, dia melihat Changwook dan Siwan yang masih tergeletak di sampingnya.

“Kalian keracunan.” kata Wanjin sebelum Josh bertanya. Myungsoo dan Hoya yang saat itu masih berada di depan pintu kamar mandi segera mendekat. “Aku tahu kau masih lemah. Tapi bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?”

“Biar kucoba.” Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Siwon yang berada di sampingnya membantunya duduk.

Josh meletakkan tangannya ke kepala kedua anak itu lalu menutup matanya. “Tolonglah anak-anak ini.” gumamnya dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Sesuatu yang muncul membuat semua, terkecuali Wanjin, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun, melonjak kaget.

Bola-bola putih bersinar yang melayang-layang tiba-tiba muncul di sekeliling mereka dan bergerak masuk ke tubuh kedua orang itu.

 

“ _Omo_! Bukankah itu—“ seru Myungsoo, teringat akan sesuatu.

“Shhh!!!” tegur Kyuhyun.

“Kau tahu apa itu?” bisik Hoya yang berada di dekatnya.

“Aku pernah melihatnya muncul ketika Josh beberapa kali memelukku.” Myungsoo balas berbisik. “Kurasa itu penyebab aku bisa pulih lagi.”

“... _Jinjja_?”

“Hng!” Myungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, secara tidak sadar sifat imutnya keluar.

“Memangnya apa yang benda itu lakukan padamu?”

“ _Molla_.” tanggap Myungsoo tidak yakin. “Tapi aku merasa tenang dan damai di dekatnya.” Dia berhenti, berpikir sejenak. “Seperti ketika aku berada dekat dengan Josh.”

Hoya mendecih. “Apa ini caramu memikat wanita? Dia itu laki-laki tahu. Dia tidak mempan dengan caramu.” katanya.

“Ei, bukan begitu maksudku…”

“ _Arraseo_ … _arraseo_ …aku cuma bercanda.” kata Hoya nyengir. Dia merangkul Myungsoo. “Terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi.”

“Sama-sama.”

 

“ _Omo_! Siwan _hyung_ , Changwook-ssi?” pekik Sungjae ketika menyadari bahwa kedua orang itu kini telah sadar.

“ _Yah_ , Yook Sungjae.” kata Changwook dengan suara parau, ciri khas orang yang baru bangun dari tidur. Dia tidak perlu melihat ke sumber suara untuk tahu siapa yang berbicara. “Kau memanggil Siwan dengan sebutan _hyung_ , sementara aku dengan Changwook- _ssi_?”

Sungjae nyengir, paham dengan yang dia maksudkan. “Hehehe… _Arraseo_ , Changwook _hyung_.”

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Siwan. “Kepalaku rasanya pening sekali.”

“Aku juga.” timpal Josh sambil bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur. “Kau bilang kami kena racun?”

* * *

“Tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu tumbang.” kata Siwon. Dia dan Kyuhyun terlalu kenal lelaki itu. “Jadi bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?”

Josh diam saja. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tahu sesuatu yang dapat membuat Josh lemah tapi dia memilih untuk tetap diam.

“Itu racun khusus.” kata Wanjin akhirnya.

“Dan juga pasti karena tanggal.” tambah Josh pelan. Dia terlihat lelah.

“Tanggal?” Bahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak bertanya-tanya.

“Di dunia luar, sekarang pasti tanggal 31 Oktober…” Wanjin yang menjelaskan karena Josh terlihat sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun secara tak sadar menggigit jari mereka mendengar ini.

“Lebih baik kita keluar. Mereka masih butuh istirahat.” ajak Wanjin beberapa saat kemudian.

Meski berat, semuanya lalu keluar dari kamar. Hanya Myungsoo dan Peniel yang menolak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dengan alasan kalau-kalau mereka membutuhkan sesuatu.

* * *

“31 Oktober?” tanya Sungjae ketika mereka keluar dari kamar.

Wanjin meliriknya sejenak. “Tanggal itu merupakan tanggal di mana seorang Penjaga berada di titik yang paling lemah.” katanya kemudian.

“Jadi maksudmu di tanggal itu Penjaga bisa terkena hal semacam ini? Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya? Bagaimana jika musuh menyerang pada tanggal itu?”

“Untung saja tidak semua Penjaga mengalaminya, atau mereka akan menjadi sangat rentan di waktu-waktu seperti ini.”

“Biar bagaimana pun, Penjaga juga manusia.” kata Siwon. “Mereka masih punya kelemahan.”

“Untung saja dalam kasus Josh, hanya tinggal beberapa kelemahan kecil saja.” kata Wanjin. “Itu sebabnya dia dapat menangani hal seperti ini dengan cepat. Penjaga yang terkena efek tanggal 31 Oktober bahkan bisa lebih lemah daripada manusia biasa.”

Hoya menghela napas pasrah. “Kalau itu benar, itu artinya kita sudah terperangkap di tempat ini selama 6 bulan.” katanya. “Padahal rasanya seperti baru dua atau tiga bulan.”

“Aku tidak menyangka kalau hari Halloween merupakan hari paling lemah untuk Josh...” komentar Henry.

Wanjin tidak mendengar lagi apa yang kemudian didiskusikan oleh anak-anak itu. Dia merasa harus bergegas, secepatnya berupaya mengantar informasi penting yang didapatnya, langsung ke tangan Penjaga. Waktu terus berjalan dan mungkin mereka bahkan tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Dia juga sudah harus kembali sebelum waktu mereka di tempat itu habis atau segala jerih payahnya akan sia-sia.

Tapi, sebelum itu nampaknya dia harus menunggu Josh pulih dulu.

 

“Kau berhasil menghancurkan kelima buku sihir itu, kan?” Kata-kata Kyuhyun menyadarkan Wanjin dari lamunannya.

“Ya, aku sudah menghancurkan sisanya.”

“Dengan Holy?” tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

“Buku itu tidak bisa dihancurkan tanpa Holy, Kyuhyun.” kata Wanjin lagi. “Dan Josh salah menghancurkannya. Dia tidak mengikuti urutan pentagram.”

“Pentagram??” Terdengar seruan heboh dari semua orang.

“Lima buah buku, ditempatkan pada posisi berbentuk pentagram miring.” kata Wanjin. “Josh menghancurkan tiga buku tapi ketiganya tidak membentuk garis bintang.”

“Ah!” kata mereka paham. Sunyi lama.

“Tapi kenapa pentagram miring?”

Pertanyaan Sungaje membuat mereka tersentak kaget. Kenapa pentagram itu berada dalam posisi berdiri dan menyamping, bukannya di tengah-tengah ruangan?

“...Sepertinya berfungsi untuk menahan sesuatu. Tapi untuk apa, aku juga belum tahu.” kata Wanjin.

Semua orang hanya bisa diam, sama sekali tidak tahu dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Bae Yoonhee, sang pemilik rumah.

* * *

“Kami ada di sini, katakan saja kalau-kalau ada yang kalian butuhkan.” kata Myungsoo.

“Hmm… _Gomapta_.” Siwan menanggapi.

“ _Arraseo_.” kata Changwook bersamaan.

Josh bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi. Lagipula dia merasa keduanya sudah mewakilinya. Pada akhirnya ketiganya kembali merebahkan diri dan tidur.

Peniel akhirnya menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci tangan sementara Myungsoo yang merasa bosan, pada akhirnya melihat-lihat isi kamar Siwon.

 

Suara air yang mengguyur tangannya tertutupi oleh suara-suara yang bergema di dalam kamar mandi.

Kaget, Peniel melihat ke segala penjuru ruangan namun tidak menemukan apa pun di sana. Dia merasa bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Myungsoo, melihat anak itu agak pucat. “Kau seperti melihat hantu.”

“Tidak ada apa-apa.” Peniel mencoba menguasai dirinya. “Tapi apa kau tidak mendengar sesuatu di sini tadi?”

Myungsoo diam sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat. “Maksudmu suara itu?” Dia menoleh ke arah ketiga orang yang kini telah mendengkur dengan keras, seakan sedang melakukan pertandingan mendengkur.

“Bukan. Bukan itu.” kata Peniel, kelihatan agak depresi. “Seperti suara orang berbisik-bisik. Tapi dengan suara besar.”

Myungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya dengan bingung, walaupun tidak kelihatan karena tertutup poni rambutnya.

* * *

Sungjae memperhatikan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dengan ruang keluarga itu. Ada semacam ‘kebocoran’ di bagian bawah dinding ruangan. Keluar asap hitam tipis yang keluar dari bawah, di beberapa bagian dinding ruangan.

Yang membuatnya heran adalah, kenapa yang lain seakan tidak mempedulikannya? Apa mereka tidak bisa melihatnya?

Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sungjae mendekati dinding terdekat meski sengaja berdiri agak jauh karena dia tahu betul asap itu cukup berbahaya baginya.

“Hmm… _Hyungdeul_ …” Dia berbalik untuk memberitahukan informasi ini namun langsung membeku ketika melihat sesuatu.

Beberapa yang memperhatikan gelagat anak ini jadi bingung. Ekspresinya terlihat kaget bercampur takut. Dan dia menunjuk sesuatu ke belakang mereka.

“ _Hyungdeul_ , itu…”

Semua menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh anak itu, namun mereka tidak menemukan apa pun di sana.

“Ada apa? Apa yang kau tunjuk?” tanya Siwon, sementara sikap Sungjae mengundang rasa ingin tahu Wanjin.

 

Ternyata apa yang dilihat oleh Sungjae tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, termasuk Wanjin. Laki-laki itu melihat sesosok hantu yang berdiri di belakang mereka; hantu anak kecil yang dulu pernah dilihatnya. Kenapa hantu itu kembali lagi? Dan kenapa dia tidak berteriak minta tolong seperti sebelumnya?

“ _Hyung_ , kau tidak bisa melihatnya?” tanya Sungjae bingung. “Itu...ada di belak-”

Sungjae melonjak kaget ketika hantu anak kecil itu dalam sekejap berpindah tempat langsung ke hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan. 

Sekonyong-konyong Yook Sungjae jatuh ke belakang. Dia segera berlari keluar ruangan sambil berteriak ketakutan.

“ _Yah_ , Yook Sungjae! _Neo eodika_ (mau ke mana kau)?”

Semua kaget melihat reaksi anak itu dan sebagian dari mereka memutuskan untuk mengejarnya.

* * *

Sebagai orang yang kalah dalam pertarungan mendengkur, Josh adalah yang pertama kali terbangun walaupun dia tertidur belum terlalu lama.

“Mereka berdua hebat sekali suaranya.” katanya, disambut gelak tawa Myungsoo dan Peniel.

“Kau sendiri tidak kalah hebatnya.” kata Peniel. “ _That was really loud_.”

“ _It...was_?” kata Josh heran, dan Peniel mengangguk.

“Kau sudah merasa baikan?” kata Myungsoo.

Josh tidak menjawab. “ _Help me up_.”

Dia memberi tanda bagi mereka untuk membantunya duduk.

 

Setelah bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur, dia meminta mereka untuk mundur sedikit.

“ _My regeneration capability is a lot better than any other humans but I think still I need some help this time_.”

Dia menggerakkan tangannya sekali dan kristal berbentuk bulat seperti bola golf, yang kira-kira setengah jam sebelumnya sempat keluar, kini kembali menampakkan diri.

Cahayanya bersinar terang memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar, nyaris membutakan mata Myungsoo dan Peniel yang tidak siap.

 

Aliran energi dari kristal mengalir masuk ke tubuh Josh, menyembuhkan dan memulihkan kembali kekuatannya. Hanya butuh waktu kira-kira setengah menit baginya untuk kembali segar bugar seperti biasa. Kristal Penjaga Air yang satu ini memang benar-benar luar biasa.

“ _What was that_?” kata Peniel, setelah benda itu kembali masuk ke tubuhnya. Baik dia maupun Myungsoo tampak takjub akan kemampuan benda itu.

Josh meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala Siwan dan Changwook sekali lagi, mengalirkan energi kepada keduanya dalam usahanya untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuh mereka ke keadaan semula.

“Itu kristal; benda yang harus dimiliki oleh setiap Penjaga.” katanya kemudian. “ _The source of light that resides inside each guardian._ ”

Myungsoo baru saja hendak memprotes Josh yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris ketika pintu kamar tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka dan Sungjae yang sedang ketakutan langsung berlari menemui Josh dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Tingkah lakunya bagaikan seorang anak berusia tiga tahun yang ketakutan mendengar suara guntur.

Baik Myungsoo, Peniel, maupun Josh sendiri kaget dengan perbuatan Sungjae ini.

“Sungjae, ada apa?” tanya Josh bingung.

Peniel mengira kalau magnae BTOB itu cuma sedang ingin melakukan skinship jadi dia ikut-ikutan berada dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Posisi mereka sangat mengganggu Siwan dan Changwook yang masih tidur, sehingga membuat keduanya terbangun dan menatap ketiganya dengan bingung.

 

Ketika Sungjae melihat sekeliling namun tidak melihat apa yang dilihatnya beberapa menit sebelumnya, dia menarik napas lega.

Detik berikutnya segerombolan orang ikut masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka adalah Siwon, Seungho, dan Hoya. Kedatangan ketiganya membuat Siwan dan Changwook bangkit dari posisi mereka.

“Sungjae- _yah_ , kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari begitu saja?” kata Siwon bingung.

“ _Hyung_ , apa kalian tadi tidak melihat anak kecil yang dulu itu lagi?” kata Sungjae dengan cepat; suaranya bergetar. Jelas-jelas dia masih merasa ketakutan.

“Kami tidak melihat apa pun.” kata Siwon bingung.

Sungjae merapatkan diri; memeluk lengan Josh bagaikan anak kecil. Tindakannya membuat seisi ruangan menjadi tegang. “Aku juga bingung, sepertinya Wanjin _ajeossi_ juga tidak melihatnya.”

“Apa yang kau lihat, Sungjae?” tanya Josh ulang. Dia tidak paham karena dia berbicara begitu cepat.

“ _Ghost_.” kata Peniel menerjemahkan. “ _He saw the girl again but nobody seems to saw it_.”

Josh menatap Sungjae. “ _Jinjja_? Wanjin _do_ (Wanjin juga)?”

Sungjae mengangguk.

“Apa kau yakin tidak salah lihat?” kata Changwook kemudian.

Tapi sebelum ada yang bicara lagi, Josh segera melerai. “Reaksinya terlalu serius untuk sesuatu yang main-main.” katanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada anak itu?

Otak Josh serasa agak lamban merespon. Sepertinya dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa membantunya berpikir dengan lebih jernih sekarang. Dia butuh mandi.

“ _I think I should go back to my room. I need to take a shower_.” kata Josh kemudian lalu bangkit dari posisinya.

 

Tapi belum lagi dia menjejakkan kaki di luar pintu, sesuatu pun terjadi pada kamar itu.

Dalam sekejap seluruh interior kamar berubah total. Seluruh perabotannya pindah posisi termasuk tempat tidur, meja, dan lemari. Kamar mandi di dalam kamar sekarang lenyap, menyisakan ruang yang terisi lebih banyak perabotan.

Desain ruangan pun ikut berubah. Meski masih elegan tapi kamar itu telah berubah 180 derajat dari kamar Choi Siwon sebelumnya.

Semua orang memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan takjub, termasuk Siwan, Peniel, Sungjae, dan Changwook yang hingga saat itu masih berada di atas tempat tidur, bingung dengan posisi kasur yang tiba-tiba berubah posisi dalam sekejap mata sementara mereka masih tetap berada di atasnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan dan kebingungan total, Josh menghela napas. “ _What a nice redecoration._ ” katanya. “ _And it was fast too_.”


	16. Chp 14 - Creperum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is dedicated for Han Seung Jin, a victim of Sewol Ferry accident. We don’t know each other, and I don’t know whether he’s alive nor dead. But his SNS message to his mother touched me so deeply. In this story, he became a guardian after almost lost his life in the accident. 
> 
> Han Seung Jin, I wish you are alive and well, just as I wrote in this story

Meski awalnya telah berencana untuk mandi, kejadian berubahnya interior kamar Siwon membuat Josh pada akhirnya membatalkan niatnya itu.

“ _I think this is the real room._ ” kata Josh beberapa saat kemudian. “ _We must have triggered something to undo the spell._ ”

Sungjae, Hoya, dan Myungsoo langsung mengeluh, “ _Hyung_ , tolong jangan pakai bahasa Inggris.”

Sekarang Myungsoo dan Hoya balas dendam pada lelaki itu dengan berbicara bahasa Korea dengan cepat sekali dan secara bersamaan sehingga sulit ditangkap olehnya.

“ _Hyung_ , jujur saja, bahasa Inggrisku jelek sekali. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa.” aku Myungsoo.

“Aku juga.” tambah Hoya. “Sungjae masih jauh lebih baik, ada Peniel yang menjadi temannya.”

“Apa _hyung_ sadar kalau setiap kali dia membicarakan sesuatu yang penting pasti dengan bahasa Inggris?” kata Sungjae lagi.

Seisi ruangan mengangguk setuju.

Tapi lelaki itu sudah tahu maksud mereka tanpa harus ada yang harus menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Inggris.

“ _Let Siwon, Peniel, or Henry translate it for you_. _And I think Siwan can help out a bit too._ ”

“Tapi kurasa saat ini bagian penerjemah bahasa di kepalaku masih belum berfungsi dengan baik…” gumam Siwan pelan.

Josh berdiri dari tempat duduknya. “ _Let’s find out about the owner of this room. Everyone, spread out_!”

Semua orang berpencar di seluruh penjuru ruangan dan mencari-cari apa pun yang kelihatannya mencurigakan lalu berkumpul di tengah ruangan dan menggelar hasil temuan mereka.

“Laporan keuangan, proposal, daftar karyawan…” kata Siwon sambil memperhatikan satu-persatu benda-benda yang mereka dapatkan di dalam kamar itu.

“…sepertinya orang ini membawa pekerjaannya pulang.” kata Hoya, melihat sekilas catatan-catatan yang ditemukannya. “Cukup tidak lazim untuk orang Korea untuk melakukan ini.”

“Terkecuali kalau dia memang bekerja dari rumah.” tambah Myungsoo. Apa yang dia temukan pun tidak jauh dengan apa yang lainnya temukan. “Ini buku catatan keuangan perusahaan beberapa tahun yang lalu.” Dia lalu menambahkan, “Apa segitu pentingnya sampai penghuni kamar ini menyimpannya di dalam lemari?”

“Kenapa di zaman modern seperti ini mereka masih menggunakan kertas?” lanjut Seungho.

“Kertas akan tetap terpakai, Sungho-yah. Di zaman modern ataupun tidak.” kata Siwon.

“Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini kita belum menemukan satu komputer pun di sini.” kata Peniel. Sungjae yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut melihat-lihat. Sesekali Peniel menanyakan sesuatu pada anak itu dan Sungjae menjelaskan artinya padanya.

 

Josh membiarkan ketujuh anak itu berdiskusi tanpa dirinya. Terkadang asyik juga membiarkan mereka bekerja sendiri memecahkan sebuah misteri, sementara dia duduk hanya menonton.

Sungjae mengambil salah satu buku dan memperhatikannya sebentar. “Oh, sepertinya ini sebuah catatan harian.” kata Sungjae. “Tidak apa-apa, kan kalau kubuka?” Dia melempar pandang kepada semua orang yang saat itu sedang balik menatapnya.

“ _Open it_.” kata Josh, bersamaan dengan yang lain berkata, “ _Yeol da_.”

Mengangkat alis atas kekompakan mereka, Sungjae membuka buku bersampul kulit itu dan membaca tiap halamannya satu-persatu secara cepat.

Namun alis Sungjae yang mengkerut membuat Siwon jadi penasaran. Jadi dia merampas buku itu dari tangannya. sebuah tindakan yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Siwon si gentleman.

Josh bisa memperkirakan mereka akan melihat banyak ekspresi Choi Siwon kali ini, jadi dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari laki-laki itu. _This is going to be amusing_.

Tak lama, mata Siwon tampak membulat, kemudian sedikit meredup ketika dia berpindah halaman. Di halaman yang sama, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Di halaman berikutnya matanya membulat lebar sekali hingga dia menutup mulutnya sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi campuran antara kagum dan kaget. Terakhir, matanya membulat begitu lebarnya sehingga seakan-akan bola matanya bisa jatuh begitu saja dari rongganya.

 

Semenjak awal Siwon mengambil buku itu, Josh sudah memberi sinyal kepada seisi ruangan untuk menahan tawa mereka. Dan benar saja, dalam hitungan menit saja mereka bisa melihat puluhan ekspresi Choi Siwon yang sangat terkenal, sampai pada akhirnya Sungjae sudah tidak tahan lagi dan meledak tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

Dan—seperti yang diketahui semua orang—tawa Yook Sungjae sangat menular.

“Kenapa kalian tertawa?” tanya Siwon bingung. “Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya ini runtutan kejadiannya. Catatan dari ayah dari Baek Yoonhee.”

“Apa isinya?” tanya Josh, jadi penasaran.

“Kebanyakan catatan yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan. Tapi ada beberaa bagian yang menarik.” Dia membuka buku itu di hadapan Josh.

Josh mengintip sebentar ke arah buku yang penuh tulisan Hangeul itu lalu mengeluh. “ _Good grief, Choi Siwon. Have mercy on me, will you? I’m a noob on Hangeul. It's gonna take ages for me to read the whole passages._ ”

Beberapa yang paham bahasa Inggris langsung tertawa, dan melihat reaksi separo penghuni ruangan, Sungjae, Hoya, dan Myungsoo pun merengek pada Peniel untuk menerjemahkannya sebelum pada akhirnya ikut tertawa setelah mengerti artinya.

* * *

“Jadi rupanya sang ayah sudah tahu terjadi sesuatu semenjak awal.” kata seorang Penjaga. Bersama dengan Jin Taeyang dan Sun Hyunwoo, penjaga itu ikut ditugaskan dalam hal penyelidikan di sana bersama semua anggota Super Junior, Infinite, dan BTOB.

Bisa dikatakan ketiga orang ini yang kerjanya paling serius dibandingkan beberapa orang dari ketiga kelompok pemusik itu. Mungkin terkecuali Lee Donghae yang saat itu juga sedang berada bersama mereka bertiga di ruang tengah.

“Kurasa mungkin ada kaitannya dengan keseluruhan kasus ini.” Lee Donghae ikut menimpali. “Sebenarnya, kemana pemilik rumah ini diungsikan? Bukankah lebih baik kita tanyakan langsung pada penulisnya? Bisa jadi ada detil yang terlewatkan.”

Ketiga penjaga muda itu menggeleng.

“Kami juga tidak tahu, _Hyung_.” kata Taeyang mewakili. Dia melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berempat yang mendengarkan. “Aku dengar sebenarnya mereka bukannya membiarkan para polisi untuk menggeledah rumah ini.”

“Lalu?”

“Katanya tempat ini sudah berada dalam kondisi terbuka dan kosong ketika pihak kepolisian datang.” kata Taeyang dengan ekspresi yang dibuat seram. “Tidak ada pemilik rumah, tidak pula semua pelayannya. Kosooonngg.” Dia berusaha menakut-nakuti Hyunwoo yang berada di sampingnya namun Hyunwoo hanya mendorongnya ke samping sambil memelototinya. Ternyata dibalik sifat pemalunya tersimpan kepandaian yang luar biasa. Anak itu kini asyik menekuni buku harian sang pemilik rumah yang saat itu sudah berpindah padanya.

Penjaga yang satunya lagi tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

“ _Yah_ , Han Seungjin, bagaimana kau bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini?” kata Taeyang berpura-pura menegur.

“ _Mian…mian..._ ” tanggap Seungjin tapi terus terkikik.

Donghae menghela napas. “Tapi itu hanya gosip kan?” katanya, ingin memastikan.

“Benar kok!” kata Taeyang membela diri. “Aku dengar sendiri, profesor Ico yang bilang kepada Penjaga level atas.”

Donghae menatap Taeyang dengan mata terpincing.

“Sepertinya tuan Baek tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai ini.” Hyunwoo tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya.

“Apanya?”

Anak itu menunjuk pada buku yang masih terbuka di depan matanya.

“Awalnya tuan Baek melihat sesuatu seperti asap hitam yang hidup bergerak masuk ke dalam rumah. Semua lampu yang dilewatinya langsung padam satu per satu. Secara refeks dia menyembunyikan diri tanpa menyadari kalau asap itu menuju kamar anaknya, Yoonhee.” kata Hyunwoo meringkas tulisan yang tertera di buku.

“Siapa yang tidak takut kalau melihat ada semacam asap hitam hidup yang—Tunggu dulu.“ kata Taeyang kaget. “Jangan-jangan sama dengan asap hitam yang menyelimuti rumah misterius.”

“Sepertinya demikian.” kata Hyunwoo ketika Seungjin mengambil buku itu dari tangannya.

Seungjin membuka-buka beberapa lembar “Hmmm….sepertinya semenjak malam itu sifat anaknya jadi berubah.” katanya kemudian. “Dia menjadi…menyeramkan?”

“Menyeramkan?” ulang Donghae. “Seperti apa?”

Seungjin membalik-balik halaman buku itu lagi. “Menurut catatan ini, Yoonhee sebenarnya anak yang baik dan cukup penurut, tapi semenjak malam itu dia seakan berubah 180 derajat.” Alis Seungjin mengerut membaca informasi ini. Hyunwoo kembali mengambil buku itu.

“Wow.” kata Hyunwoo kaget ketika matanya menemukan sesuatu di buku itu lagi.

“Apa lagi?”

“Sepertinya Yoonhee mempraktekkan sihir.” katanya. “Dia nyaris membunuh kakaknya dengan pisau dapur terbang hanya karena kakaknya menegurnya untuk tidak terlambat makan.”

“ _Mworago_?” kata Donghae, dia mengambil buku dari tangan Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo menunjuk bagian yang dia baca lalu Donghae mendikte apa yang tertulis di sana.

“ _Dalam hitungan hari,_ _Yoonhee tampak sangat berubah, bagaikan hantu yang sangat mengerikan. Suasana rumah ini menjadi sangat seram meski pun pada siang hari. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya di malam itu?” Donghae membaca. “Anakku yang begitu penurut kini seperti roh penasaran yang gentayangan dan ingin membalaskan dendam. Kami bahkan tidak berani mendekatinya hingga pada akhirnya_...”

* * *

Siwon masih membacakan buku catatan harian itu dengan lantang. “… _hingga pada akhirnya istriku sudah tidak tahan lagi dan memilih untuk tinggal di tempat lain. Aku paham dengan kegelisahannya, karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi…aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Yoonhee sendirian. Anak itu membutuhkan bantuanku, terutama di saat-saat seperti ini._

_Yoonhee-yah, abeoji mungkin bukan ayah terbaik untukmu, tapi aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk bisa menolongmu.”_

Siwon berhenti sejenak, membalik halaman berikutnya. Dia melihat tanggal yang ada di atas lembaran itu. Tiga hari setelah catatan yang terakhir. Dia lalu mulai membaca. _“Kami sudah mencoba mendatangkan berbagai dokter dan psikiater namun tidak ada yang berhasil._

 _“Bahkan kemarin dukun yang kami bawa tewas di depan rumah bahkan sebelum dia masuk_. _Tapi sebelum dukun itu mati, dia sempat mengatakan bahwa anakku dikuasai oleh sesuatu yang sangat jahat. Dan dia tidak akan melepaskan anakku, apa pun yang terjadi._ ”

Siwon menatap yang lain dengan tatapan ngeri. Semua orang tampak sama ngerinya dengan dirinya.

“ _This is bad. A powerful possession_.” gumam Josh sambil berpikir. “Apa kasusnya seperti Scelestica?”

“Jadi Yoonhee bisa menjadi seperti itu karena asap hitam itu?” kata Myungsoo.

“Kita masih belum punya cukup bukti, tapi bisa jadi itu salah satu kemungkinan yang terjadi.” kata Josh. “Aku curiga aku tahu siapa yang berada di baliknya.”

Sunyi lama.

“Sekarang, yang aku ingin ketahui adalah kenapa Yoonhee ingin menahan kalian di sini.” kata Josh.

Tak perlu dikatakan, yang lain pung sama penasarannya dengan dirinya.

 

Tapi kemudian Josh akhirnya memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda barusan. “Kurasa aku harus mandi dulu. Pikiranku buntu.” Secara tidak sadar dia mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Indonesia sembari melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

“ _Hyung, eodika_?” kata Sungjae sambil menyusul lelaki itu.

“ _I need to take a shower_!” Mereka mendengar Josh berteriak dari luar kamar.

“Dia baru pulih, mungkin butuh sedikit waktu lagi.” kata Siwon lalu memandang ke arah seluruh bagian kamarnya.

Dia menghela napas. “Bagaimana aku bisa ganti baju sekarang?”

Seisi kamar langsung tertawa.

Tapi khusus Peniel, dia hanya sebentar. Karena dia mendengar suara bisik-bisik itu lagi.

Kalau dia sedang sendirian, mungkin dia akan lari. Tapi ketika sedang ramai seperti ini dia memilih untuk mendengarkan dengan lebih teliti apa yang dikatakan suara itu. Anehnya, suara bisik-bisik itu terdengar jauh lebih lantang dibandingkan suara tawa seisi ruangan saat itu.

Dia melempar pandang kepada semua orang yang masih berada di kamar. Mereka sedang berbincang satu sama lain, membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Apa memang cuma dia yang bisa mendengarkannya?

“…ku…”

“ _Excuse me_?” tanggap Peniel spontan. Semua pembicaraan berhenti; semua mata beralih padanya.

“Peniel?”

“Apa _hyung_ bicara sesuatu padaku?” tanya Peniel, dia tampak bingung.

Mereka saling tukar pandang.

“Kami tidak bicara apa-apa padamu.” kata Siwon.

Namun detik berikutnya dia mendengar ada yang berbicara dekat sekali di telinganya.

“…kalian milikku…”

Bulu kuduk Peniel berdiri. Spontan dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cemas. Tidak ada orang yang berdiri berdekatan dengannya.

 

Melihat gelagatnya yang ketakutan, seisi ruangan langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres.

“Peniel? Ada apa?” tanya Seungho.

“Barusan ada yang bicara dekat sekali dengan telingaku.” Anak itu langsung berdiri di antara yang lain sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

“Seperti apa suaranya?” Hoya mencoba menanyainya.

“Aku tak tahu. Suaranya mengerikan sekali, dan sepertinya suara wanita…ya, itu suara wanita…” Pada akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi dan memilih berlari meninggalkan kamar itu.

“Pertama Sungjae, sekarang Peniel?” kata Siwon sambil menghela napas. Dia lalu berupaya menyusul mereka.

“Biarkan saja, dia pasti ke kamar Josh.” kata Changwook sebelum dia keluar kamar. “Dia akan baik-baik saja.”

“Dia benar. Lebih baik kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Mungkin mereka masih di ruang keluarga.” kata Siwan.

“Kalian yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?” tanya Hoya.

“ _Gwaenchanha_.” tanggap Changwook. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan padaku. Aku merasa seperti tidak pernah sakit sama sekali.”

“Benar.” dukung Siwan. “Aku jadi ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang sudah dia sudah lakukan?”

Dan seisi ruangan berseru kagum.

“Itu seorang Joshua Waterby untukmu. Seorang idola bahkan di kalangan Penjaga sendiri.”

Pada saat itu Myungsoo melihat sesuatu di meja. Itu pedang yang diberikan Wanjin kepada Siwon.

“ _Hyung_!” Myungsoo melempar pedang itu dan ditangkap oleh si empunya dengan mantap.

Siwon menatap pedangnya dengan pandangan menerawang. “Kalian duluan. Saja. Aku ke kamar Kyuhyun sebentar.” katanya.

Akhirnya, seisi ruangan pun keluar meninggalkan kamar itu. Ketika ruangan telah kosong, kamar itu perlahan-lahan berubah kembali menjadi kamar Siwon.

* * *

“ _Hyungnim_ , apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?” tanya Henry kepada Wanjin.

“Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi kita harus menunggu sampai Josh pulih benar.” jawab laki-laki itu mantap. Dia lalu menatap mata Henry lama sekali sehingga membuat lelaki yang sempat dijuluki mochi itu menjadi malu.

“ _Stop looking at me like that_.” katanya kemudian.

“ _Never thought that this one thing could slipped in, right under my nose_.” kata Wanjin kemudian, membuat alis Kyuhyun berkerut. Matanya kemudian beralih ke tempat lain. “ _Dangerous. Truly a dangerous act_.”

Kyuhyun dan juga Henry bingung apa yang dia maksudkan barusan.

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sungjae?” tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

“Sesuatu yang tidak biasa.” jawab Wanjin. “Tampaknya dia melihat sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak bisa lihat.”

“Apa mungkin halusinasi?” Henry mencoba angkat bicara lagi.

“Mungkin ini yang diinginkan Yoonhee.” kata Wanjin. “Ngomong-ngomong, Cho Kyuhyun...” Dia menatap manik hazel Kyuhyun yang menatapnya balik. “Aku memberimu pedang itu bukan untuk hiasan saja, lho. Kenapa kau tidak membawanya?”

Kyuhyun mengeluh. “Rasanya aneh membawa-bawa pedang di dalam rumah...” Wanjin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi Kyuhyun mendahuluinya. “...meski pun tempat ini juga medan perang.” Dia menghela napas. “Lagipula, aku tidak tahu cara menggunakannya!”

“Tubuhmu akan tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi.” kata Wanjin. “Meski pun kau tetap butuh latihan tambahan.”

* * *

Josh menyuruh Sungjae untuk menunggunya mandi. Meski ketakutan, dia terpaksa pasrah terhadap pemintaan orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya melonjak.

Namun ketika mendapati bahwa Peniel-lah yang masuk, Sungjae langsung menghela napas lega.

“ _Hyung_?” Dia mencari-cari Josh.

“Dia sedang mandi.” kata Sungjae lalu merebahkan punggungnya di tempat tidur.

Peniel ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Entah kenapa, keduanya merasa lebih tenang di kamar itu.

“Kenapa kau di sini?”

“Aku mendengar suara aneh.”

Sungjae menoleh, masih dalam posisi berbaring. “Aku melihat hantu, kau mendengar suara?”

Sesuatu mendadak terlintas di kepala Peniel. “Yah, mungkin saja aku salah, tapi sepertinya yang kita lihat dan dengar asalnya dari satu. Kau melihat hantu anak gadis kecil itu, kan?”

Sungjae mengangguk.

“Bisa kau jelaskan ciri-cirinya?”

“Bukankah kau juga melihatnya dulu? Dia juga sering meneror kita.”

“Yah, tapi dia kan penuh dengan asap hitam itu jadi tidak jelas. Aku yakin kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.”

Sungjae menatap kakak kesayangannya itu dengan bingung. “Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Karena aku mendengarnya lebih jelas daripada ketika dia muncul bersama asap hitam itu. Dia cuma seperti bayangan saja bagi kami.”

“Benarkah?” Sungjae tampak berpikir sejenak. “Kurasa dia sekitar SMP, mungkin? Tubuhnya kecil, awalnya kupikir masih anak SD. Rambutnya sebahu, tatapan matanya tajam sekali.” Sungjae bergidik ketika ingatan itu kembali padanya. “Bagaimana denganmu, Peniel?”

“Aku mendengarnya bicara di telingaku.”

“Kau yakin itu dia?”

“Entahlah. Tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau itu memang dia.”

“Apa katanya?” tanya Sungjae penasaran. Dia membalik tubuhnya sehingga posisi tidurnya sekarang menyamping, menghadap Peniel yang masih terlentang. Tangannya di letakkannya di belakang kepalanya.

“Kalian milikku.” katanya, dan Sungjae sekali lagi bergidik. “Suaranya menyeramkan sekali.”

“Auuuh, lihat betapa mesranya kalian berdua.” Suara itu spontan membuat mereka berbalik.

 

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Josh baru saja selesai mandi, berpakaian lengkap dengan handuk yang masih menggosok kepalanya. Pemandangan aneh bagi seorang Penjaga Air yang sebenarnya dapat mengeringkan kepalanya dalam sekali kebasan tangannya.

“Kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk...” Peniel memberi sinyal dengan tangannya ke arah kepala sendiri.

“Kemampuan seperti itu bukan untuk dipakai sesuka hati, Peniel.” kata Josh.

* * *

Serbuk putih yang berasal dari buku sihir yang dihancurkan oleh Wanjin bergerak naik di sepanjang perisai penahan yang membatasi serbuk itu dengan awan hitam.

Setelah serbuk itu menutupi seluruh bagian perisai penyegel itu seluruhnya, awan hitam yang berada di sampingnya juga turut berbuat hal yang serupa.

Terjadi listrik statis di seluruh bagian perisai; awalnya kecil, namun semakin lama semakin besar.

Dan ini mengirimkan sinyal peringatan langsung kepada Han Wanjin yang saat itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sebagian besar penghuni rumah itu.

Wanjin yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduk ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang berubah serius, membuat seisi ruangan langsung diam.

“Kita dalam bahaya!” serunya tiba-tiba.

* * *

Sungjae dan juga Peniel baru saja menceritakan ulang pengalaman mereka kepada Josh, berharap dia bisa memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka: kenapa hanya mereka yang bisa melihat dan mendengar anak kecil itu.

“Eih, kalau kalian tanyakan ini kepada Han Wanjin, mungkin saja dia punya jawabannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak, meskipun aku punya teori untuk itu.” tanggap Josh. Dia sendiri bingung bagaimana mungkin orang-orang suka datang kepadanya untuk bertanya sesuatu padanya, meski pun dia tidak punya jawabannya. “Tidak semua misteri yang ada di kehidupan ini kita bisa tahu jawabannya. Tapi kurasa Yoonhee-lah yang menginginkannya.”

“Yoonhee? Maksudmu Baek Yoonhee?” seru Sungjae.

“Aku yakin hantu yang kita lihat selama ini adalah dia.” kata Josh lagi. “Dan...” Sebuah pemikiran aneh melintas di kepalanya ketika melihat Sungjae dan Peniel duduk bersebelahan, dengan pandangan seperti dua ekor anak anjing yang lucu.

Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa ada yang janggal? “Sung-niel? Kurasa tidak. Apa Pen-jae?”

Sungjae kelihatan terkejut.

“Bagaimana _Hyung_ tahu tentang itu?” tanya Peniel dengan ekspresi datar.

Sesuatu terpicu di pikiran Josh. “Tunggu dulu. Tolong sebutkan siapa saja yang ada di rumah ini sekarang.” katanya.

Sungjae mengeluh, tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Josh. “ _Hyung_ , kalau soal _pairing_ , kami semua sudah tahu.” katanya.

Josh menatap anak itu tidak percaya. “ _What_? _Onje_ (kapan)?” Tak sadar dia menggunakan dua bahasa dalam satu waktu.

“Sejak awal masuk rumah ini. Tapi kami tidak yakin itu ada hubungannya.” sambung Peniel.

“Oh, begitu ya?” Josh tak sadar berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia lagi. “ _In this kind of things, you can’t disregard any kind of possibilities, you know_.”

* * *

Listrik statis yang tercipta di ruang bawah tanah ternyata sudah sangat besar, bahkan mampu mencodet dinding yang berada jauh darinya. Aliran listrik yang begitu kuat juga mengenai pilar-pilar penahan dan merobohkannya.

Lalu, dalam hitungan detik, semua listrik terkonsentrasi di satu titik dan menghantam perisai penahannya sehingga hancur berantakan.

Awan hitam pun bebas dari kurungannya, dan suara lonceng pun bergaung di seluruh penjuru bangunan.

* * *

“ _Creperum_! (kegelapan)” pekik Wanjin.

Secara refleks, seisi ruangan berlari ke ruang tengah.

Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, Josh, Sungjae, dan Peniel keluar dari kamar.

Belum lagi suara lonceng berhenti berbunyi, sesuatu yang mengerikan bergerak di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Awan hitam yang telah bebas dari kurungannya keluar bergerak berputar-putar di atas kepala mereka.

Menyadari kalau ini situasi genting, Josh segera menyambar pinggang Sungjae dan Peniel lalu menarik keduanya lompat dari lantai tiga langsung ke lantai dasar.

Jerintan yang dikeluarkan kedua anak itu bisa dikatakan tidak manusiawi, bagaikan perpaduan antara jeritan karena kengerian sekaligus riang.

Anehnya, Josh berhasil mendaratkan keduanya tanpa cedera apa-apa.

Meski keduanya bagaikan baru saja naik roler coaster tanpa sabuk pengaman. Pucat, kaget, mual, berdebar-debar, dan nyaris pingsan karena semua perasaan itu.

Selagi kedua anak itu jatuh berlutut, nyaris pingsan karena tindakan Josh barusan, lelaki itu merapal sebuah perisai di sekeliling mereka. Sebuah perisai biru setengah bola menutupi area yang cukup besar di sana, menudungi mereka semua dari bahaya.

Seisi rumah dalam sekejap telah dipenuhi awan hitam yang mengerikan. Awan itu pun telah memenuhi sebelah luar perisai, namun tidak mampu masuk ke dalamnya. Seakan ada aura dari perisai biru yang membuat awan itu tidak berani mendekat dalam jarak 10 sentimeter.

 

Berbagai penampakan yang aneh pun bermunculan dari balik awan hitam itu, membuat semua orang, mungkin terkecuali Josh dan Wanjin, menjadi ketakutan luar biasa.

“Kalian milikku!!”

“I-itu suara anak itu!” pekik Peniel.

“Aku bisa mendengarnya.” kata yang lain.

“Gawat. Kelihatannya dia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Ini tidak baik untuk kita semua.” kata Wanjin.

Suasana heboh, kegelisahan memenuhi semua orang yang berada di dalam perisai itu.

 

Dari balik awan hitam, tampaklah pemandangan yang membuat semua orang nyaris muntah. Mereka melihat mayat-mayat setengah busuk yang bergerak mendekati mereka; pemandangan yang dilihat Myungsoo dulu sewaktu melakukan petualangan kecilnya di ruang bawah tanah.

“Mayat-mayat itu…” kata Myungsoo dengan suara bergetar. “…”

Pemandangan ini membuat Myungsoo langsung gemetar ketakutan. Trauma yang sudah berhasil diatasinya seakan kembali lagi dalam sekejap.

Anak itu jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi matanya dari pemandangan itu. Siwon dan Hoya segera memeluk anak itu sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menguatkan baginya. Bahkan Peniel pun ikut bersama mereka.

 

Namun di saat seperti itu, Josh justru menutup matanya. “ _O, Light that shines within me_.” gumamnya sambil memegang dadanya.

Dia mengeluarkan kristalnya dan cahaya yang keluar dari benda itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan anak-anak itu kembali kepadanya.

Cahaya dari kristal seakan meledak keluar menembus perisai, menghancurkan konsentrasi awan hitam dalam sekali ledakan dan mengusirnya pergi.

Seisi ruangan langsung bersih, dan bahkan tidak ada terlihat bayangan mayat-mayat hidup itu sama sekali.

Josh mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Myungsoo yang masih meringkuk. Peniel, Hoya, dan Siwon yang masih memeluk anak itu dengan enggan melepas pelukan mereka dan membiarkan Josh mendekati anak itu.

“Myungsoo- _yah_ , lihatlah.” Josh berbicara sambil menatap langsung mata anak itu. “Apa yang kau lihat cuma sebuah halusinasi. Kami semua masih di sini dan masih hidup.”

Di saat itu Wanjin melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Serbuk putih yang sangat tidak asing tampak beterbangan di seluruh penjuru rumah menggantikan awan hitam yang sudah berhasil diusir pergi.

 

Serbuk putih yang berasal dari buku-bku sihir terlihat beterbangan di sekeliling perisai, bagaikan serombongan besar lebah yang mencari mangsa.

“Aku sudah menduga serbuk itu bukan cuma sekedar serbuk beracun.” kata Wanjin.

Apa yang terjadi kemudian ternyata diluar dugaan mereka, termasuk Wanjin.

Serbuk putih itu membagi diri atas lima bagian dan beterbangan di sekeliling perisai, seakan mengepungnya. Ketika semua orang sedang menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi, kelima bagian serbuk putih itu kembali membentuk lima buku sihir yang sudah pernah dihancurkan sebelumnya. Kelima buku itu terbuka secara ajaib, dan halaman per-halamannya terbuka seakan ada yang memberi perintah.

Sebuah pentagram sihir tercetak di lantai, dan ini sangat mengagetkan semua orang.

“Yoohhee akan berbuat sesuatu!” kata Siwon.

Teriakan Josh yang menyusul membuat mereka sadar kalau laki-laki itu sudah naik darah. “Jangan kira sihirmu akan mempan!”

 

Cahaya kristal yang masih berada di dekat puncak perisai menghancurkan pentagram itu beberapa kali.

Tapi setiap kali berhasil dihancurkan, pentagram itu selalu muncul kembali.

“Josh, pedangmu!” seru Wanjin memberi ide.

Bagaikan ada yang mengatur, tiba-tiba saja Seven Spirits muncul begitu saja di hadapan Josh, membuat lelaki itu kaget bercampur heran.

Dan ketika dia memegang pedang itu, sesuatu di luar dugaannya terjadi.

 

Pedang itu seakan menjadi pedang laser Luke Skywalker, hanya saja kekuatannya jutaan kali lebih hebat dari itu dan terlihat lebih dahsyat .

“SEMUA TIARAP!”

Berkat latihan yang sering mereka lakukan di sela-sela waktu, refleks anak-anak itu menjadi sungguh luar biasa. Semua orang membuang diri ke lantai, merapatkan diri sedekat mungkin dengan dasar dari bangunan itu.

Josh mengebaskan Seven Spirits; sebuah kilatan cahaya yang sangat panjang bergerak melingkar melewati perisai dan mengenai buku-buku sihir hingga mengoyak serta menghancurkannya sampai tak bersisa. Ujung pedang yang begitu panjang ternyata juga ikut menyambar seluruh bagian ruangan, termasuk hingga ke galeri kematian, patung-patung monster yang berada di sisi gedung, dan juga patung kuda emas, dan merusaknya. Pedang itu berhasil merobek semua bagian rumah yang dilewatinya bagaikan kertas dan menyisakan lubang menganga yang cukup besar.

Semua orang melihat kejadian ini dengan kagum bercampur takut. Bagaimana mungkin pedang itu dapat berbuat hal semengerikan ini dalam sekali ayun?

Tapi ada hal lain yang membuat mereka kebingungan.

“Kenapa bangunan ini masih bisa berdiri?” kata Sungjae setelah beberapa saat.

Jika ini rumah biasa, pastilah rumah tersebut sudah runtuh sekarang mengingat begitu parahnya kerusakan yang terjadi di sepanjang dinding lantai dasar. Akan tetapi, karena bangunan ini dibentuk bukan dengan tangan manusia maupun dengan bahan bangunan melainkan dengan kemampuan sihir tingkat tinggi, maka tentu saja rumah ini masih bisa berdiri tegak seperti saat itu.

Cahaya pedang itu juga ternyata mampu menembus batas dimensi sehingga mereka semua bisa melihat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di balik langit dan alam palsu di luar sana. Sebuah pola meliuk bagaikan cat minyak yang tidak bercampur dan menimbulkan rasa mual.

Josh mengarahkan pedangnya yang masih bersinar ke arah lantai atas, dan cahaya pedang itu menabrak ujung bagian atas pintu ruangan yang tidak bisa terbuka.

Sebenarnya Josh ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membuka pintu itu. Namun oleh karena pedang itu menolak untuk bergerak ke bawah, maka cahayanya hanya menyenggol sedikit bagian atas pintu dan menembus langit-langit, dan terus melewati batas langit palsu, serta merusak batas antar dimensi yang menahan mereka di tempat itu.

 

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya membuat semua orang, termasuk Josh sendiri, kaget.

Cahaya pedang dari Seven Spirits yang masih menembus batas dimensi berubah menjadi emas, bagitu pula garis yang ada di samping pedang itu.

Walau yang lain bertanya-tanya apa artinya ini, namun Josh dan Wanjin tahu apa artinya. Wanjin merasa inilah kesempatannya yang mungkin saja tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya.

“Josh, pertahankan posisimu!” serunya kemudian. “Aku akan mencari pertolongan. Kalian bertahanlah sampai aku kembali.”

Belum sempat ada yang menanyakan apa yang akan diperbuatnya, Wanjin segera membuat sebuah simpul dengan tangannya.

 

Semua mulut melongo ketika Han Wanjin berubah menjadi sebuah bola cahaya dan terbang masuk ke dalam cahaya emas dari Seven Spirits, terbang melesat melewati atap, melewati batas antar dimensi dan hilang dari pandangan.

Cahaya Seven Spirits meredup, dan kristal pun kembali ke tempatnya, menyisakan sebelas orang yang saling menatap dengan bingung.

Buku sihir telah musnah dan awan hitam pun telah hilang. Josh pun menarik kembali perisai birunya.

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi di suatu saat. Dan semua orang bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi.

“ _Hyung_ , siapa sebenarnya Han Wanjin?” tanya Siwon kemudian.

Josh menghela napas. “ _He’s just a crazy angel with bladder problem._ ”

* * *

Hampir semua Penjaga level atas telah berkumpul di rumah besar itu semenjak gempa besar terjadi. Itu bukan gempa biasa, tentu saja, karena gempa tersebut hanya terjadi di rumah itu.

Dan juga pada saat yang sama, Sam juga merasakan adanya guncangan yang luar biasa terjadi di ruang antar waktu, sesuatu yang sangat mustahil terjadi.

Setelah menyimpulkan bahwa sedang terjadi sesuatu yang tidak biasa dan mungkin saja berhubungan dengan rumah replikanya, para Penjaga level atas pun berkumpul di sana.

 

Jadi inilah mereka, berada di ruang tengah sambil berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Semua orang di rumah itu pun kini telah diungsikan ke tempat lain.

Ketika terjadi guncangan lagi, para Penjaga kembali waspada. Dan apa yang terjadi kemudian membuat mereka heran. Sesuatu terjadi pada lantai rumah itu sehingga membuatnya perlahan-lahan merekah dan membuka sebuah lobang besar di situ. Mereka melihat cahaya berwarna keemasan keluar darinya sehingga mereka tidak ada yang mendekat.

 

Masih dalam pengawasan ketat mereka, tiba-tiba saja Han Wanjin terlempar keluar dari sana, beberapa detik sebelum cahaya di lantai menghilang.

Setelah menyadari bahwa dia disambut oleh para Penjaga, lelaki itu terlihat senang.

“Aku berhasil.” katanya, kelihatan agak lelah. “Ayo, ada banyak yang harus kita kerjakan. Waktu mereka tidak banyak.”

* * *

Profesor Ico segera mengadakan rapat terbatas yang dihadiri semua penjaga level atas.

“Profesor, tolong analisa ini.” Wanjin menyerahkan sebuah benda aneh kepada wanita itu.

“Ini…”

“Aku menggunakan benda ini untuk mengukur waktu di sana. Kita butuh sinkronisasi waktu supaya bisa menembus Echoes of Time dan Corona.”

Semua orang melonjak kaget. “ _What did you say_? Corona?”

“Ya, kita berhadapan dengan sebuah Corona di dalam Echoes of Time. Tapi itu bukan yang terburuk.” kata Wanjin serius. “Sewaktu aku menuju kemari, aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan di dalam Echoes of Time.”

Dia melempar pandang ke arah ketiga Penjaga Waktu dan Dimensi.

“Aku melihat ada banyak Corona-corona yang berukuran lebih kecil di dalamnya, saling terhubung dengan Corona utama tempat kami ditawan. Jumlahnya sekitar ratusan dan saling membentuk jaring laba-laba raksasa. Dan mereka semua ditutupi oleh asap hitam pekat.”

Seisi ruangan menahan napas dalam kengerian.

“Bagaimana kita bisa mengatasi begitu banyak Corona pada saat yang bersamaan?” Salah satu Penjaga angkat bicara.

Ketika kegaduhan mulai terjadi, Wanjin kembali berbicara. “Corona yang lain ukurannya tidak sebesar tempat kami dan lokasi rumah misterius itu berada di tengah, bagaikan pusat galaksi yang dikelilingi oleh jutaan bintang.” katanya. “Jadi, aku menduga jika kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah di rumah misterius, secara otomatis yang lain akan teratasi. Tapi kita harus bergerak cepat, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu.”

Sang profesor cantik menatap lelaki itu dengan keingintahuan yang mendalam. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Karena setiap kali lonceng berdentang di dalam rumah itu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, seperti yang tertulis di galeri kematian.”

Semua orang bertanya-tanya apa itu galeri kematian.

“Galeri itu berisi lukisan yang menandakan apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Semuanya ada dua belas, seperti halnya angka di jam dinding.”

“Apa saja yang sudah kalian hadapi?”

“Terlalu panjang untuk menceritakan semuanya. Tapi yang jelas, tinggal separuh jalan lagi.”

“Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka mencapai angka 12?”

Wanjin menghela napas. “Mereka sudah melewati _anathematismus_ , _phantasma_ , _alucinatio_ , _sepulchrum_ , _strix_ , dan baru saja _creperum_.” jelasnya. “Yang tersisa adalah: _estasis_ , _corpus_ , _cladis_ , _malefica_ , _lamiae_ , dan…”

Kata-kata Wanjin yang terputus mengundang perhatian hampir setiap orang di sana. “Dan?”

“… _mortis_.”

“Dalam bahasa Latin berarti kematian.” ICO, super komputer markas menanggapi dari pengeras suara.

Beberapa penjaga saling bertukar pandang.

“Dua yang terakhir ini tidak bisa Josh tangani. Terkecuali kalau dia punya…itu.” kata Wanjin terputus. Dia kembali beralih kepada profesor Ico yang tampak tertegun untuk sesaat. “Tolong data itu diperiksa secepatnya. Aku harus segera kembali ke sana untuk membantu Josh. Dia pasti kerepotan melindungi  sepuluh orang sekaligus.”

“Tunggu.” kata profesor Ico. Semua mata beralih padanya sekarang. “Semenjak awal kami sudah bisa menduga bahwa akan ada yang bisa keluar atau masuk ke sana, meski kami tidak tahu siapa yang dapat melakukannya. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kalau itu kau.”

“Kalian sudah tahu? Bagaimana?” kata Wanjin bingung.

“Penjelasannya nanti saja. Kau bisa lihat sendiri.” kata sang profesor. “Aku harus mengirim sesuatu kepada anak-anak itu. Ini hal yang penting, karena aku tidak yakin mereka akan bisa bertahan tanpa ini. Untuk itu aku memintamu untuk bersabar sejenak.”

Wanjin tahu dia akan menjadi kurir pengantar barang. “Apa yang ingin kau berikan pada mereka?”

“Pakaian.”

Dan alis Wanjin pun naik setinggi-tingginya ketika mendengar jawaban yang tidak disangka-sangkanya itu.

* * *

Setelah pertemuan singkat dengan semua penjaga utama dan juga profesor Ico, Han Wanjin kemudian hendak melakukan pertemuan dengan Super Junior, Infinite, dan BTOB untuk penyampaikan pesan kepada mereka.

Namun, sebelum itu dia harus memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Dia bergerak ke ruangan khusus milik Penjaga Kristal, James, untuk bertanya sesuatu kepadanya. Dan ketika pulang melewati cafetaria, dia bertemu dengan satu sosok yang sangat dia kenal.

Dia berdiri mematung ketika melihat sosok anak itu sedang berbicara dengan kedua teman laki-laki dan dua orang penjaga wanita muda.

Han Seung Jin.

 

Sebenarnya dari nama anak itulah itulah muncul nama Han Wan Jin.

Karena sebenarnya Han Wan Jin adalah malaikat pelindungnya.

* * *

Selayaknya malaikat yang diciptakan khusus untuk menjaga keselamatan seseorang, Wanjin telah mengenal anak itu semenjak dia lahir.

Hingga pada datangnya hari nahas itu.

 

Sebuah kecelakaan fatal dari sebuah kapal feri yang membawa ratusan orang itu nyaris merengut nyawa anak itu.

Dengan dramatis, Han Seungjin berhasil diselamatkan oleh seorang Penjaga dengan cara yang biasa. Ketika dia tahu bahwa penyelamatnya merupakan orang yang sebenarnya memiliki profesi yang tidak biasa, hari itu juga anak itu memutuskan untuk menjadi Penjaga.

Kejadian kecelakaan itu telah menorehkan sesuatu di benak anak itu, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Penjaga, setidaknya supaya dia bisa membalas kebaikan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dengan membantu menyelamatkan orang lain.

 

Entah bagaimana, di hari yang sama Han Wanjin—di luar kemampuannya sendiri—bukan lagi sekedar malaikat pelindung biasa, yang tidak bisa dilihat maupun diraba. Kini dia seakan menjadi manusia yang bisa dilihat dan diraba, meskipun statusnya tetaplah sebagai makhluk astral itu.

Malaikat yang sangat mirip seperti manusia, dan dapat makan dan minum seperti layaknya manusia. Terkecuali pada beberapa hal tertentu, seperti emosi dan pikiran negatif karena dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak memilikinya.

Ada satu hal lain yang juga tidak dia miliki: Han Seungjin tetap tidak mengenalnya.

* * *

Wanjin masih berdiri di sana beberapa waktu lamanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Walau begitu, di mulutnya kini tersungging sebuah senyuman.

“Setidaknya Eterna-mu pun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Seungjin-ah.” gumamnya sambil terus berlalu.

 

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu Seungjin merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya. Hanya saja, ketika dia sadar orang itu telah berlalu.

“Seungjin- _ah_?” panggil Hyunwoo.

Seungjin berbalik kepada Hyunwoo, setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. “Maaf, apa katamu tadi?”

“Kau kenal orang itu?” tanya Taeyang.

“Kurasa tidak, meskipun rasanya sangat tidak asing. _Waeyo_?”

“Kau kenal Han Wanjin? _Uwa_ ~” Kedua wanita muda yang berada di depan mereka berseru kompak.

“Han Wanjin?” tanya Seungjin tidak percaya. “Tadi itu Han Wanjin yang akhir-akhir ini sering jadi pembicaraan itu?”

“Kau tidak kenal dia?” tanya Hyunwoo lagi, tidak percaya akan jawabannya barusan.

“Aku tidak percaya.” kata yang lain.

“ _Anigodeun_ ~ (sudah kubilang bukan). Aish.” tanggap Seungjin, mulai merasa terganggu.

“Bahkan nama kalian pun mirip.” kata kedua wanita itu lagi. “Jangan-jangan dia kakakmu yang hilang?”

Seungjin mendecih. “Aku anak tertua, bagaimana bisa punya kakak?”

Di kepala Taeyang muncul ide nakal. “Wanjin _hyung_ mau ke mana? Seungjin mau ikut~~” Dia mencoba menggandeng Seungjin tapi anak itu berhasil menghindar.

“ _YA, Jin Taeyang! Aigosh_.” umpat Hyunwoo dan Seungjin bersamaan, diikuti dengan sebuah tamparan telak pada bagian belakang kepala Taeyang.

Hyunwoo memukulnya keras sekali sampai mata anak itu berkunang-kunang. “Kalau bercanda pada tempatnya!” tegurnya keras. Ternyata di balik sifat malu-malunya tersimpan sebuah sifat yang keras.

Taeyang menggosok bagian kepalanya yang sakit sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. “ _Ne, eommonim_.”

“ _Yah_ , kau mau kupukul lagi?” ancam Hyunwoo.

“ _Apha_ (sakit) _..arraseo…arraseo…_ ” Taeyang masih terus menggosok kepalanya.

Seungjin terkikik geli melihat keantikan kedua anak itu.

 

“Tapi _oppa_ serius mau ditransfer ke Korea?” tanya salah satu dari kedua penjaga wanita itu.

“Aku harus selalu menjaga orangtuaku.” jawab Seungjin.

Keempat orang itu mengangguk paham. “Tampaknya tidak ada yang bisa menahanmu.”

Setelah menghela napas pelan, Seungjin kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah perginya Wanjin. Dia teringat kata-kata Taeyang barusan yang menggodanya. Apa mungkin dia pernah mengenal Wanjin sebelum ini?

“Apa dia memang _hyung_ -ku _?_ ” gumamnya.

Dan dia tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng. Itu adalah suatu hal yang nampaknya tidak akan terjadi.


	17. Chp 15 - Premonition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after 3 weeks!!
> 
> What is this bad new about Kris that I heard about? I was planning on giving some roles for him too. :(
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was not proof-read. And I'm actually not really satisfied with it too. :((

**_Kamera dinyalakan. Fokus kamera menunjukkan para penghuni yang saat itu sedang bercakap-cakap serius, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Josh sedang duduk bersama Hoya dan Myungsoo, namun hanya menunjukkan punggung mereka. Lelaki itu sesekali tampak merangkul Myungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya dan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ke punggung anak itu. Hoya yang duduk di sebelah Myungsoo tampak sedang berbisik sesuatu di telinganya._ **

 

Melihat tayangan sekilas itu, ekspresi seluruh anggota Infinite berubah menjadi tegang. Mereka tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu. “Itu Myungsoo, kan? Kenapa dengan dia?”

 

**_Yook Sungjae menampakkan diri. Ternyata dialah orang yang memegang kamera itu._ **

Para anggota BTOB tampak gembira melihat anak itu muncul di sana.

**_“Annyeonghaseyo, Hyungdeul. BTOB eui magnae, Yook Sungjae imnida.” kata anak itu. “Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Wanjin abeoji menyuruh kami untuk merekam catatan harian ini, tapi—ah, biarlah.”_ **

 

“Wanjin Abeoji? Dasar anak itu.” kata Ilhoon.

“Shhhh….”

 

**_Sungjae melihat sebentar ke belakang lalu kembali menghadap kamera._ **

**_“Hmm…aku tidak tahu mau bicara apa, tapi kami di sini baik-baik saja seperti yang kalian lihat. Josh dan Wanjin menjaga kami dengan baik.” Anak itu mengarahkan kameranya ke seisi ruangan, memperlihatkan semua penghuni rumah._ **

**_“Ah, Myungsoo seonbae saat ini kurang sehat, tapi dia baik-baik saja. Josh eommonim sedang merawatnya.”_ **

****

Beberapa orang menyembur tertawa, karena Sungjae menyebut Josh dengan sebutan eommonim. Sejak kapan lelaki itu menjadi ibu mertuanya?

****

**_Fokus kamera kembali kepada Sungjae._ **

**_“Um, karena aku tidak tahu mau bicara apa, kurasa ada baiknya aku tunjukkan sesuatu.”_ **

**_Dia bergerak ke dapur._ **

 

“HENRY!” pekik hampir seluruh anggota Super Junior ketika melihat anak Cina serba bisa itu ada di sana, sibuk memasak. “Jadi benar dia berada di sana?”

Semua mata beralih kepada Leeteuk dengan was-was. Tapi Leeteuk justru bingung dengan ekspresi Henry yang terlihat ceria di layar.

**_“Henry seonbaenim, apa yang kau masak ini? Baunya harum sekali.” kata Sungjae._ **

**_Dia melewati Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tampak sedang berbincang sesuatu dengan suara rendah dan terkesan sedang berbisik-bisik dengan serius. Saking seriusnya, mereka tidak memperhatikan Sungjae baru saja melewati mereka sambil membawa kamera._ **

**_“Itu kamera untuk diary?” tanya Henry._ **

**_“Ne.”_ **

**_Henry lalu melambai ke arah kamera. “Annyeonghaseo yeorobun, jeoneun Henry Lau imnida.” Dia lalu membungkuk ke arah kamera._ **

**_“Sungjae, jangan ganggu konsentrasi Henry, arra?” kata Seungho yang ternyata sedang mengawasi mereka. Dia dan Changwook ikut masuk ke dapur. “Jika masakannya gosong, kita tidak bisa makan malam nanti.”_ **

**_“Biar kubantu.” kata Changwook sambil menggulung lengan bajunya. “Aigo, aku tidak menyangka magnae Super Junior bisa sehebat ini dalam memasak.”_ **

Entah kenapa, pujian Changwook membuat dada Leeteuk seakan mengembang karena rasa bangga.

“Kau telah membesarkannya dengan baik.” puji Kangin sambil menepuk bahu Leeteuk.

**_“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Seungho, melihat Sungjae membawa-bawa kamera. “Ah, kau merekam diary? Wanjin bilang ini akan dikirimkan?”_ **

**_“Ne.” tanggap Sungjae._ **

**_Dia lalu beralih menatap kamera sejenak lalu berbicara. “Annyeonghaseyo bagi siapapun yang menonton ini. Ini Yoo Seungho. Kami sedang akan membantu Henry untuk memasak. Dia koki terhebat kami setelah Han Wanjin.”_ **

**_“Eung!” tanggap Sungjae. Anak itu kembali mengubah fokus kamera ke wajahnya. “Wanjin appa entah sedang ke mana, jadi Henry seonbaenim yang harus memasak. Tidak ada di antara kami yang benar-benar bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini.”_ **

**_“Panggil hyung saja cukup, Sungjae-yah.” kata Henry._ **

**_“Ah, geurae?” kata Sungjae, menoleh ke arah Henry meski fokus kamera masih pada dirinya. “Arrasseoyo, Hyung. Hehe.”_ **

**_Dia beralih ke kamera sambil memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri._ **

**_“Aneh sekali.” gumamnya. “Meskipun sudah berada di tempat ini selama…berapa lama, ya? Ah, mollayo.” Dia berhenti sejenak, pikirannya terpecah setelah menyadari bahwa dia sedang melihat wajahnya sendiri. Apa yang hendak dikatakannya pun terlupakan sudah. “Tampaknya kulit wajahku tidak apa-apa…Ah, Peniel!”_ **

**_Peniel ikut menampakkan diri di depan kamera._ **

**_Anak itu lalu melambaikan tangannya di hadapan kamera._ **

**_“Hyung, perkenalkan dirimu.”_ **

**_“Annyeonghaseo, aku Peniel dari BTOB.” kata Peniel dengan suara imut._ **

**_“Aigoooo,” kata Sungjae lalu kembali menatap kamera. “apa kalian tidak merasa Peniel begitu imut?”_ **

**_Peniel terkekeh di sampingnya, membuat Sungjae juga ikut terkekeh. Tapi suara tawa terkekeh-kekeh itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi suara tawa yang berkesan dibuat-buat, meskipun tetap lucu._ **

“Kenapa mereka kelihatan begitu santai bagaikan sedang berada di rumah sendiri?”

“Aneh. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang terkurung di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa ditembus.”

“Dan mereka membuat kita semua cemas setengah mati. Mereka sudah menghilang selama lebih dari enam bulan!”

“Enam bulan tiga hari empat belas jam, tepatnya.”

**_Kamera berpindah tangan ke Peniel ketika Sungjae berlari ke tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan untuk mengambil sesuatu sementara anak itu bergerak ke ruang keluarga tempat yang lain berkumpul._ **

**_“Makanan sudah siap.” kata Henry ceria, dan seisi ruangan pun spontan bergerak pindah ke ruang makan._ **

**_“Ah, kami mau makan dulu. Kapan-kapan kita lanjut lagi diary-nya.” kata Sungjae, dan kamera pun dimatikan._ **

_* * *_

**_Kamera kembali menyala, dan kali ini suasananya jauh lebih rileks dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Tampaknya beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak rekaman yang pertama._ **

**_Lensa kamera memperlihatkan seluruh penghuni rumah yang sedang bercakap-cakap dalam kelompok. Josh dan Wanjin pun terlihat di sana, agak jauh dari situ; tampak sedang berdiskusi sesuatu dengan serius sambil duduk-duduk di sofa._ **

**_Posisi kamera diputar, menunjukkan siapa yang memegang kamera kali ini. Ternyata masih Sungjae._ **

**** **_“Kalau Jo abeoji dan Wanjin eomma sedang berdiskusi seperti intu, ada baiknya jangan diganggu. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan.”_ **

**_Terdengar suara tawa cekikikan di samping Sungjae._ **

**_“Jo abeoji dan Wanjin eomma?” kata suara tanpa wujud itu. “Bukannya kemarin kau memanggilnya Wanjin dengan sebutan abeoji?”_ **

**_“Ah, hyung melihatnya? Aah…”_ **

 

Hampir separo ruangan yang tahu sang pemilik suara spontan berteriak, “Myungsoo!”

“Dia sudah sehat? Sebelumnya dia kelihatan sangat tidak bersemangat.”

“Shhhh!!! Aish!” diikuti tawa geli dari seisi ruangan menyangkut kata-kata Sungjae barusan.

**_Wajah Myungsoo muncul di layar, di samping Sungjae; menatap anak itu dengan geli._ **

**_“Sebenarnya mana yang benar?” katanya kepada Sungjae._ **

**_“Nado molla.” kata Sungjae. “Peran mereka seperti tertukar terus.”_ **

**_“Make up your mind, man.” kata Peniel, yang mendadak lewat di belakang mereka._ **

 

Penampakan Peniel yang juga kelihatan sehat membuat anggota BTOB yang lain tampak lega. Terlebih lagi anak itu masih kelihatan ceria dan lucu seperti biasanya.

 

**_“Make up? Aku tidak tahu kalau pikiranku bisa pakai make up.”_ **

**_“A? Aish, paboyah!”_ **

 

Seisi ruang pertemuan meledak tertawa seiring dengan tawa geli Peniel dan Myungsoo di dalam rekaman itu.

**_Sungjae kembali menatap kamera dengan tampang datar._ **

**_“Hyungdeul, kalian lihat sendiri, kan? Kami di sini sungguh aneh…” katanya. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh di rumah ini.” Ekspresi anak itu mengerut, entah dia sedang serius atau tidak, susah ditebak. “Kalau bisa dikatakan, apa yang kami alami di sini jauh dari menyenangkan.”_ **

**_“Betul, kami bahkan bertemu hantu, bahkan ada monster di dalam rumah,” sambung Myungsoo. Dia mengambil kamera dari tangan Sungjae. “Tapi coba lihat sendiri.”_ **

**_Dia mengarahkan kamera ke semua orang, memperlihatkan betapa santainya anak-anak itu di sana. Mereka tampak bercanda dan tertawa, bagaikan tidak ada masalah sama sekali._ **

**_“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin kami bisa setenang ini.” kata Sungjae lagi. Dia menggaruk kepalanya. “Bukannya sewajarnya di waktu-waktu seperti ini kami menjadi sangat tegang dan serius? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?” Dia beralih kepada Myungsoo. “Menurutmu kenapa, Hyung?”_ **

**_“Aish, molla.” tanggap Myungsoo. “Aku juga merasa aneh.”_ **

**_“Peniel? Bagaimana menurutmu—?“ Sungjae berpindah ke Peniel yang ternyata masih berada di samping mereka, di belakang kamera._ **

**_Ternyata, anak itu sedang mengunyah sesuatu di dalam mulutnya, lagi._ **

**_Itu sebabnya kenapa dia tidak bisa bicara saat itu._ **

**_Ketika matanya bertemu dengan kamera, komentarnya adalah: “Baegophayo (aku lapar). Kapan Wanjin eommonim akan memasak makan malam?” Komentarnya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Sungjae._ **

**_Myungsoo tertawa. Dan Sungjae kembali menatap kamera lagi. “Kalian lihat sendiri, kan? AISH, HYUNG!”_ **

**_Kamera diputar sehingga memperlihatkan Peniel yang masih sibuk mengunyah sesuatu di mulutnya._ **

**_“Om nom nom…om nom nom.” Sungjae memberi efek suara sementara mulut Peniel masih bergerak._ **

 

Dan anggota BTOB kembali tertawa melihatnya. Peniel masih seperti dulu: selalu lapar.

 

**_Fokus kamera kembali ke Sungjae._ **

**_“Hyung, kalian tahu? Peniel berhasil menyusupkan satu ransel makanan ringan ke sini tanpa ada yang tahu!” katanya berapi-api. “Bahkan Wanjin abeoji dan Jo eommonim pun tidak menyadarinya!”_ **

 

“Dia menukar Wanjin _Abeoji_ dan Jo _Eommonim_ lagi.” kata Hyunsik terkikik geli.

Eunkwang melongo mendengarnya. “ _Jeongmalyo_? _Eotteohke_?” kata pemimpin BTOB itu seakan Sungjae sedang berbicara langsung dengannya. “Mungkin aku bisa belajar tekniknya dari Peniel untuk—“

“ _Andwae. Andwae_.” sela Changsub dan Minhyuk cepat. “Pikiranmu _yadong_.” Setidaknya Minhyuk masih tertawa geli setelahnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng melihat kelakuan para _hoobae_ -nya ini. “Kangin hyung benar.” katanya. “Mereka lebih parah dari kita.”

 

**“ _Hoyaaaa_!!!”**

 

Rekaman suara Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba berteriak mengagetkan seisi ruangan. Belum pernah rasanya visual Infinite itu mengeluarkan suara seperti itu sebelumnya. Bahkan Sungjae dan Peniel yang berada di sampingnya saat itu tampak sangat terkejut dan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Sungjong bergidik jijik dengan suara Myungsoo yang terkesan manja dan kekanakan. Dalam hati, mereka semua sepakat untuk merahasiakan kejadian ini dari semua pihak. Sebab jika sampai bocor keluar, bisa-bisa _image_ Infinite akan hancur dalam sekejap.

Sunggyu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara ketika Wanjin menyelanya sambil nyengir. “Tenang saja, rekaman ini pasti akan diedit sebelum disebarkan ke seluruh dunia. Khusus untuk kalian, rekaman ini akan ditunjukkan apa adanya.”

 

**_Hoya tampak biasa saja mendengar suara Myungsoo barusan. Dia mendekati kamera ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. “Waeyo?” tanyanya santai._ **

**_“Katakan sesuatu untuk pemirsa.”_ **

**_Hoya tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, jadi dia memulainya dengan agak kaku. “Annyeong, yeorobun.”_ **

**_Salah satu kebiasaan Lee Howon apabila sudah tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan namun harus mengatakan sesuatu adalah: dia akan bicara apa saja secara acak walaupun yang dia bicarakan itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali._ **

**_Jadi itulah yang dia kerjakan sekarang. Dia pun mulai berbicara mengenai tidak adanya burung di luar rumah karena sinar matahari yang sama sekali tidak terik; dan juga keengganannya pergi ke dapur karena takut image-nya sebagai Hoya akan rusak karena melihat ekspresi Wanjin yang sedang menggoreng nasi._ **

Kim Sunggyu harus menahan malu dengan menutupi wajahnya sendiri ketika mendengar celotehan Hoya yang bagaikan anak kecil sedang bercerita hal-hal acak kepada orang tuanya. Sementara anggota Infinite yang lain hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Sungjong bahkan sampai memutar bola matanya.

 

**_Sebelum anak itu berlanjut ke hal-hal yang semakin aneh, Myungsoo memindahkan fokus kamera ke Siwon yang saat itu sedang berdiskusi dengan Siwan, Seungho, dan Changwook._ **

**_“Kalau keempatnya berkumpul pasti membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan drama.” kata Myungsoo seraya mendekati Siwon. “Hyung, katakan sesuatu untuk para pemirsa.”_ **

**_“Apa yang harus kukatakan?” tanya Siwon spontan, meskipun dia sebenarnya sudah mulai menyusun kalimat di kepalanya._ **

**_Mereka tidak menyangka kalau tiba-tiba saja Josh menampakkan diri di samping Seungho dan dengan kepala yang terjulur ke arah kamera, dia langsung menyeletuk, “Annyeonghaseyo, yeoreobun…” Lalu berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. “…anti-aging—“_ **

 

Ledakan tawa yang tidak terbendung pun membahana, baik di ruang pertemuan maupun di dalam rekaman itu sendiri.

Semua orang tahu itu adalah salah satu skrip dari iklan Siwon untuk salah satu merk kosmetik ternama di Korea.

 

**_Wajah Siwon sudah semerah tomat sekarang saking kerasnya dia tertawa. Semua kata-kata yang sudah tersusun di kepalanya buyar sudah._ **

**_Bahkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu dari jauh ikut tertawa, sampai-sampai dia harus berlutut sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Siwon._ **

**_Hanya Josh yang—sepertinya sengaja—memasang tampang bloon tehadap reaksi mereka ini. Tapi jelas-jelas mereka melihatnya sedang berusaha menahan tawanya sendiri._ **

**_“Kenapa kalian tertawa?” tanyanya dengan tampang datar._ **

**_Tidak ada yang bisa berbicara, bahkan tangan Myungsoo yang memegang kamera kini sudah bergetar hebat karena dia juga ikut tertawa._ **

**_Parahnya, suara tawa terkekeh-kekeh Yook Sungjae justru membuat Myungsoo semakin geli dan membuatnya berakhir di lantai._ **

 

“Astaga, kapan ini direkam?” tanya Leeteuk.

“Mereka seperti sedang bermain-main saja.” kata Yesung tidak percaya. “Apa mereka sadar sedang berada di mana?” Dia mengulang pertanyaan yang sudah terlontar sebelumnya.

“Mereka sadar. Keberadaan Josh di sana yang membuat mereka tenang.” kata Wanjin.

Semua mata berfokus ke lelaki itu sekarang.

“Mereka tahu ini?” tanya Woohyun.

“Tidak. Mereka belum menyadarinya, meskipun ada beberapa yang sudah mulai bisa menduganya.” mata Wanjin masih menatap lurus ke layar monitor. “Kurasa mereka juga membuat pesan pribadi. Kita lihat saja nanti.”

* * *

**_“Seungho-yah, kau menyalakan kamera?”_ **

Semua orang bisa mendengar suara Siwon walaupun yang bersangkutan tidak tertangkap kamera.

**_“Ne.” tanggap Yoo Seungho._ **

**_“Do you want to record something, Siwon?” tanya Josh._ **

**_Fokus kamera berpindah cepat ke Josh dan Siwon yang sedang saling bertatapan._ **

**_“Kenapa Hyung mengira aku ingin merekam sesuatu?” tanya Siwon._ **

**_Josh meletakkan jarinya di dagunya. “Kau ingin Seungho merekammu?” tanyanya lagi. “How unusual. Sedang mencoba berlatih menjadi MC, kukira?” Jelas-jelas lelaki itu sedang menggoda Siwon._ **

**_“Aniyo, kenapa Hyung berpikir begitu?”_ **

**_Pembicaraan mereka terpotong beberapa penghuni hiperaktif masuk ke ruang keluarga. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk._ **

**_“…Jadi itu sebabnya kalian sering melakukan cover dance untuk grup cewek?” tanya Henry ketika dia, Sungjae, Peniel, beserta Myungsoo masuk. Tampaknya Peniel memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Sungjae. Ke mana-mana mereka selalu berdua._ **

**_“Ne.” kata Sungjae. “Tapi kami tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu ekstrim…”_ **

**_“Henry pernah melakukan tindakan ekstrim.” kata Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur. Sontak fokus kamera berpindah kepadanya. “Dia mencium Donghae di depan banyak orang sewaktu konser.”_ **

**_“Wooooo~”_ **

**_Ekspresi anak-anak saat itu sungguh bisa ditebak. Mereka terlihat kaget mendengarnya, termasuk Josh. Bahkan mata mereka tampak membulat saking kagetnya._ **

**_“Mworago?”_ **

 

Di sisi lain, Donghae sudah menutup mulutnya dengan horor sekarang. Dia berharap bagian rekaman ini bisa dilewati. Dikerjai Henry sampai dicium olehnya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak dia sangka-sangka waktu itu.

****

**_“Jeongmalyo?” tanya Myungsoo._ **

**_“Ah, Hyung. Waktu itu aku cuma main-main!” kata Henry protes._ **

**_“Kau membuat Donghae kaget setengah mati, kau tahu.”_ **

**_“Geu ipsereul bbaeseosseo (I stole that lips),_ **

**_geuraeyaman haesseosseo (I have to)_ **

**_Neoreul wonhaesseo (I want you)_ **

**_Seolmyeongdo byeonmyeongdo eobsi (without explanation or excuse)_ **

**_Ni ipseureul bbaeasattji (I stole your lips)”_ **

**_BTOB – Irresistable Lips_ **

“Waaahhhh”

Semua orang, baik yang di dalam rekaman, maupun yang sedang menyaksikannya kaget ketika tahu Josh menyanyikan potongan lagu itu tanpa cacat dengan pelafalan yang sangat bagus.

 

**_“Hyung, kau tahu lagu kami?” tanya Peniel._ **

**_Menyadari jawaban yang akan diberikannya akan sangat berbahaya bagi dirinya, Josh perlahan melangkah menuju pintu. “Album K-Pop pertama yang kubeli adalah album BTOB.” katanya._ **

**_“JINJJAYO?” Sungjae dan Peniel saling menatap lalu melompat-lompat girang._ **

**_“MWO???”_ **

****

Donghae yang menyaksikan itu berseru pada saat bersamaan.

“Ah, bagaimana mungkin dia tega melakukan itu?” kata Donghae protes. “Aish.”

“Donghae-yah, kau benar-benar mengenalnya, ya?” tanya Sungmin.

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan seperti orang tertekan. “Aish, _Hyung_. Kan sudah kubilang kalau dia yang menyelamatkanku, kau masih tidak percaya?”

****

**_Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak terima. Mereka berupaya mendekati lelaki itu untuk meminta penjelasan darinya, tapi Josh berlari keluar ruangan sambil tertawa._ **

**_“Michin jisieotjiman (It was a crasy thing to do)_ **

**_hajiman mworado ajjilhan jjarithan (but breathtaking and electrifiying)”_ **

**_Sekarang giliran Sungjae yang menggoda Henry dengan melanjutkan satu bait lagu itu. Henry hanya tertawa malu menanggapinya._ **

**_“Hyung, boleh aku tahu sesuatu?” tanya Sungjae kemudian._ **

**_“Apa?”_ **

**_“Bagaimana rasanya?”_ **

**_Dan Peniel pun memberikan ekspresi terjeleknya yang pernah ada sementara Henry kini mengejar Sungjae di sekeliling ruangan._ **

**_Seungho yang memegang kamera ikut tertawa, sebelum akhirnya dia menanggapi. “Anak-anak gila.”_ **

* * *

**_Yoo Seungho sedang berbicara di depan kamera ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ribut-ribut di belakangnya membuatnya berbalik._ **

 

“Tunggu dulu. Kapan ini direkam?” kata Wanjin bingung. “Sepertinya mereka merekam tanpa sepengetahuanku.”

****

**_“Hyung? Hyung?? Kau tidak apa-apa?” Mereka mendengar suara beberapa orang berteriak dalam kepanikan._ **

**_Ketika kamera berpindah fokus. Setelah adegan kejar-kejaran yang dilakukan Siwon dan Kyuhyun terhadap Josh, ketiga orang itu akhirnya kembali ke ruang keluarga. Namun belum lama berselang, tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu terhuyung dan kini tampak sedang bersandar di tempat yang berada paling dekat dengannya, yakni piano. Wajahnya pucat dan menunjukkan kekhawatiran._ **

**_“Daniel…” kata Josh pelan._ **

**_“Mwo? Siapa? Daniel? Daniel siapa?” tanya Sungjae bingung._ **

**_Siwon dan Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang lelaki itu maksudkan. “Kenapa dengan Daniel?”_ **

**_“Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu padanya.”_ **

**_Detik berikutnya, entah siapa yang mematikan kamera karena tiba-tiba saja tayangan itu berganti._ **

 

“ICO, di mana Daniel Radcliffe sekarang?” kata Wanjin kepada komputer markas.

“Dia terakhir kali berada di London, tapi beberapa bulan ini aku sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar darinya.”

“Sambungkan aku dengan Profesor!”

Ketika hubungan dengan wanita cantik itu terhubung, Wanjin langsung melaporkan tayangan barusan kepadanya. Dan sang profesor pun langsung menghubungi markas penjaga cabang London.

Wanjin pun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak ikut menyaksikan rekaman itu dan bergegas menuju ruang kendali. Dia menduga bahwa sesuatu yang jahat memang sedang terjadi.

* * *

Berita yang didapatnya beberapa menit kemudian membuat sang pendiri markas utama Penjaga di luar angkasa itu pun langsung naik darah.

“Kenapa kalian tidak melaporkan ada Penjaga yang hilang dalam tugas?” seru wanita itu marah, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi padanya.

Saat itu Wanjin masuk ke ruang kendali utama.

“Ada yang tidak beres, kan?” katanya.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab karena masih memberi instruksi lewat layar monitornya kepada lawan bicaranya. “Sekarang juga kerahkan semua orang untuk mencarinya.” kata wanita itu dengan nada cemas.

Hubungan komunikasi putus, dan sang profesor menghela napas.

“Josh punya hubungan batin yang tidak biasa dengan anak itu, jadi jikalau terjadi sesuatu padanya Josh pasti bisa merasakannya.” kata Wanjin.

“Aku tahu itu.” kata profesor Ico. “Hal semacam ini sudah terjadi semenjak Josh memasukkan kristalnya ke tubuh Daniel untuk menyelamatkannya.”

* * *

Setelah beberapa rekaman kejadian yang tampaknya kurang penting, satu persatu penghuni rumah itu pun memasukkan pesan-pesan pribadi mereka kepada sanak keluarga dan teman-teman mereka satu grup.

Pesan-pesan itu membawa tangis haru, tentu saja. Ada sedikit rasa tertekan dalam pesan mereka karena mereka masih belum dapat keluar. Namun mereka tidak merasa panik ataupun depresi karena yakin mereka akan segera keluar.

Secara umum mereka juga mengatakan kalau waktu yang berjalan di tempat itu berbeda dengan waktu yang ada di luar, dan mereka kehilangan jejak waktu sehingga sulit bagi mereka untuk mengetahui sudah berapa lama mereka berada di sana. Perpisahan mereka dengan anggota-anggota grup mereka serasa hanya baru sebentar, namun ternyata, setelah mereka mendapatkan kabar dari Henry, mereka pun tahu kalau waktu yang mereka lewati ternyata sudah cukup lama.

Pesan lain yang mereka sampaikan adalah: agar mereka jangan kehilangan harapan hingga saat itu masih ada orang-orang yang berusaha keras untuk membebaskan mereka dari tempat itu. Mereka kembali menegaskan kalau tidak ada di antara mereka yang tewas ataupun terluka, dengan maksud untuk menenangkan siapa pun yang mendengar berita itu.

Pada rekaman terakhir memperlihatkan Josh ketika sedang bertarung melawan monster terbang sambil menyanyikan lagu “Let It Go” dan bagaimana anak-anak itu menggodanya ketika dia sedang dalam situasi seperti itu.

 

**_“He’s just the ice queen from the frozen.” komentar Henry._ **

**_“But he’s a man!” Peniel menimpali. “So, the ice king…perhaps?”_ **

 

Dan, seperti yang diharapkan, rekaman itu berhasil menumbuhkan kembali harapan baru bagi semua orang, terutama yang sudah menyerah dua hari semenjak kejadian di depan rumah misterius Cheongdam-dong.

****

**_“You’ll get crazy too if you have to deal with crazy hyperactive kids like them.” kata Josh di dalam rekamannya. Ternyata dia juga memasukkan sedikit pesan di dalamnya. Walau pun dia mengatakan itu, namun ekspresinya justru menujukkan bahwa dia sebenarnya justru tampak terkesan dengan tindakan anak-anak itu._ **

**_Lelaki itu lalu menceritakan seluruh penemuannya dan berharap semoga apa yang dia temukan dapat membantu para Penjaga yang lain mencari jalan untuk menyelamatkan mereka secepatnya._ **

**_“Ini dunia yang sangat rapat, nyaris tanpa celah; tidak sama seperti Corona yang menahanku dulu.” katanya diakhir pesannya. “Aku bilang nyaris karena aku yakin pasti ada celahnya, meskipun dunia ini bisa memperbaiki diri sendiri. Dan…” dia berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke belakang. “Astaga, monster sudah mulai suka keluar sekarang. Aku pergi dulu.”_ **

**_Dan kamera itu pun dimatikan._ **

* * *

Gelap. Semuanya terlihat gelap dimatanya. Dengan kakinya yang tanpa alas sepatu wanita itu terus melangkah melewati kegelapan yang tampaknya tidak ada batas.

Tapi wanita itu tidak takut. Pemandangan semacam ini sudah biasa baginya karena dia sudah berada di sana beberapa kali, walaupun dengan hasil yang berbeda.

Entah berapa lama dia berjalan dan tidak menemukan apa pun. Yang dapat dia lihat hanyalah dirinya sendiri, yang seakan bercahaya di dalam gelap.

Rebecca memutar tubuhnya sekali dan memandang ke sekeliling, kalau-kalau dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dan, dia menemukan sesuatu di ujung sana, seberkas cahaya kecil berwarna putih.

Tanpa menunggu lama, dia pun berlari menyusuri kegelapan itu dan berupaya mencapainya secepat mungkin.

Apa yang terlihat di dalam cahaya itu awalnya dikira sebagai sebuah bukit. Namun ketika dia menyadari apa yang sedang dilihatnya, itu spontan membuatnya shok. Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan. Yang awalnya dia kira adalah bukit, ternyata adalah timbunan mayat manusia dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Begitu banyaknya jumlah mayat-mayat itu sehingga jalan pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Yang tampak hanyalah tumpukan mayat berserakan sepanjang matanya mampu melihatnya.

“ _There’s no more time. Crystal is the key to salvation_.” 

 

Apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya itu mampu membuatnya melonja; terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat bercucuran.

“Ini buruk sekali. Professor harus tahu.” katanya setelah melewati beberapa menit dengan terengah-engah bagaikan habis berlari. “Masa depan ini masih bisa dicegah dari sekarang.”


	18. Chp 16 - Three - Terrorem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyed writing this chapter. Things getting more serious. And I have to tell you, this chapter is dark, even though the light is still there. 
> 
> OST untuk chapter ini (sebenarnya untuk keseluruhan cerita ini, tapi yang paling penting adalah di chapter ini): TVXQ - Darkness Eyes, ZE:A - Ghost of Wind, Infinite - Paradise.
> 
> The chapter was not proof-readed.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, aku ganti 'waktu kematian' dari extasis menjadi terrorem karena extasis bisa berarti obat-obat terlarang

Terjadi keanehan pada rumah misterius. Semenjak ‘mengamuknya’ Seven Spirits, bangunan itu seakan-akan sulit sekali memperbaiki diri sendiri. Bahkan lubang yang menganga menembus Echos of Time pun masih terbuka lebar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan segera tertutup. Tentu saja ini membuat seluruh penghuninya bertanya-tanya.

Namun momen ini justru menjadi sebuah kesempatan yang sangat berharga bagi Josh.

Lelaki itu membuka aplikasi ICO di ruang tengah dan berusaha memasukkan informasi apa pun yang didapatnya ke dalam komputer super itu untuk dianalisa.

Dia tampak begitu sibuk sementara seluruh penghuni yang lain—terkecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk tetap berada di sampingnya dan menyaksikan bagaimana lelaki itu memasukkan data-datanya—terpencar ke segala arah. Anak-anak itu memilih untuk bertindak lebih serius kali ini dan berupaya untuk mencari petunjuk lain dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Untung saja, semenjak perbuatan ekstrim Seven Spirits, rumah itu untuk sementara kembali tenang bagaikan rumah biasa. Tidak ada monster ataupun penampakan yang terjadi di sana. Itu sebabnya semua orang merasa ini kesempatan yang baik untuk mencari tahu rahasia-rahasia yang masih belum terungkap hingga saat itu.

Tapi informasi yang dia masukkan ternyata kemajuannya sangat lambat, walaupun dengan kecepatan seperti itu.

Hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi.

“ _Hyung_ , biar kubantu.” Lelaki itu berdiri menyamping di samping kanan Josh, menarik beberapa jendela aplikasi dari ruang kosong, dan mulai menginputkan berbagai data dari sisinya.

“Aku juga.” kata Siwon, dan memillih untuk melakukannya dari sebelah kiri Josh.

“Kalian bisa melakukannya?” tanya Josh heran.

“Kami sudah melakukannya semenjak berada di markas. Sekarang diamlah, aku harus konsentrasi.” kata Kyuhyun. Matanya berfokus ke jendela-jendela yang berada di depan matanya.

“Kami membantu kalian di ruang kendali, kau ingat?” imbuh Siwon.

* * *

Sementara ketiganya sedang sibuk mengumpulkan data, sisa para penghuni yang lain berusaha mencari informasi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mereka kembali masuk ke kamar-kamar dan memeriksa dengan teliti semua ruangan yang ada di sana. Mungkin itu tindakan yang sia-sia karena mereka secara teknis telah ‘membongkar’ rumah itu belasan kali sebelumnya, namun mereka masih belum mau menyerah. Mungkin saja masih ada petunjuk tersembunyi yang tidak bisa mereka temukan sebelumnya.

Semuanya mulai mencapai titik terang ketika Seungho berlari keluar dari kamar Hoya sambil berteriak dengan sekuat tenaganya sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah.

“Kamar Hoya berubah!” serunya.  

Sungjae, Seungho, Henry, Changwook, dan Hoya  bergegas masuk ke sana, terkecuali Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Josh hanya mendongakkan kepala mereka dari bawah. Pekerjaan mereka sungguh sangat penting sehingga tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

“ _Hyung_ , biar kami yang memasukkan data-data ini.” kata Siwon kemudian. “Mereka butuh dirimu di sana.”

“ICO, apa kau bisa extend kemampuanmu hingga ke kamar atas?” tanya Josh.

“Dengan kemampuan baterai yang tersisa, hanya akan bisa bertahan selama tiga puluh menit.” ICO menjawab. 

“Kalau begitu, kubatalkan permintaanku tadi. Simpan tenaga baterai sehemat mungkin dan matikan fungsi-fungsi yang tidak diperlukan.”

“Kecerdasan buatanku memang dirancang untuk menghemat baterai untuk kondisi semacam ini.” balas ICO. “Aku harus mematikan fungsi suara juga terkecuali dibutuhkan pada saat yang penting.”

Josh beralih kepada kedua anak itu. “ _I leave these things to you, guys. Be vigilant_.” katanya lalu meninggalkan kedua anak itu di sana.

* * *

Perubahan yang terjadi mengubah interior kamar Hoya menjadi lain. Dari tampilannya, tampaknya kamar itu adalah kamar seorang laki-laki dengan sentuhan warna-warna kalem.

“Apa ini kamar oppa Yoonhee yang katanya hampir dibunuh olehnya itu?” kata Sungjae.

“Lebih baik kita berpencar. Kita harus mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.”

Mereka pun mulai berpencar dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Awalnya mereka enggan menyentuh barang-barang di sana. Namun karena terdesak oleh keinginan untuk segera mendapatkan petunjuk, mereka pun mulai mencari-cari catatan atau pun apa pun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

Sebuah tindakan yang sia-sia karena bak layaknya kamar seorang laki-laki, tidak ada catatan apa pun di sana. Mustahil mereka bisa mendapatkan buku catatan harian atau semacamnya di sini. Mereka bahkan cukup heran ketika mengetahui penghuni rumah ini ada yang masih mengikuti tradisi lama dengan menulis buku catatan harian. Dan menulisnya di buku, bukan di komputer sebagaimana layaknya sebuah keluarga modern.

 

Yang terpampang di kamar itu hanyalah foto-foto beberapa orang. Salah satunya dikenali oleh Sungjae sebagai foto dari Baek Yoonhee.

Hanya dia yang mampu mengenali paras dan rupa anak itu karena dialah yang dapat melihat Yoonhee dengan jelas.

“Kalian menemukan sesuatu?” tanya Josh ketika dia masuk.

“Tidak ada apa pun di kamar ini.” kata Seungho. “Yang ada hanya debu.”

“Kamar ini seperti tidak ditinggali untuk waktu yang cukup lama.” tambah Henry sambil membuka-buka buku yang ada di atas meja.

“Setidaknya _hyungdeul_ bisa tahu bagaimana rupa Yoonhee yang sebenarnya.” kata Sungjae.

Josh mendejati salah satu foto dan menunjuknya. “Ini dia?” tanyanya.

“Betul.” jawab anak itu.

Josh mengambil salah satu foto keluarga untuk melihatnya dengan lebih dekat. “Mereka kelihatan bahagia.” katanya. “Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?” Dia menghela napas.

* * *

Peniel berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia melongok ke arah ruang tengah untuk mencari Josh namun tidak menemukannya. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk di bawah sana.

“HYUNG!” serunya dengan suara lantang. Sontak Siwon dan Kyuhyun mendongak ke arahnya. “DI MANA JOSHUA?”

“DIA ADA DI KAMAR HOYA!” balas keduanya serempak.

Peniel bergegas menuju kamar dimaksud.

 

Dan dia mendapati lelaki itu sedang memeriksa salah satu sudut kamar itu dengan serius.

“ _Bro, we found something_.” katanya sambil memegang bahu Josh.

Josh berbalik. “ _What is it_?” tanyanya.

“ _Kyuhyun’s room has changed—again—and the owner of the room has a diary. But we can’t get it out_.” katanya.

“ _Don’t you think that’s quite typical for this particular kind of house? Let’s go_.” kata Josh. Dia berbalik kepada Henry. “ _If you guys find something, let me know._ ” 

* * *

“Siwon-ah, aku perlu bicara sesuatu.” kata Kyuhyun sementara jari-jari lentiknya masih terus menari di keyboard virtual di hadapannya.

“Hmm?” Cuma itu tanggapan Siwon. Lelaki itu sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya saat ini.

“Ada sesuatu yang dikatakan Wanjin yang—“ Dia berhenti bekerja dan menatap Siwon yang tampak masih sibuk. “—menggangguku. Ini mengenai Henry.”

Siwon pun ikut berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun. “Apa yang katakannys tentang Henry?” Perhatiannya masih terpusat pada layar yang ada di hadapannya.

“Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas karena dia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.” kata Kyuhyun kuatir. “Tapi kurasa Wanjin mencurigai Henry atau semacamnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah pada anak itu.”

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan alisnya. “Kau yakin?”

“Aku yakin, karena sewaktu dia berbicara, dia menatap Henry langsung pada matanya.” katanya.

Kedua anak itu terdiam selama beberapa waktu.

“Siwon-ah, Henry yang sekarang ada bersama kita—dia Henry Lau yang kita kenal, kan?”

Setelah cukup lama berkawan dengan Penjaga, Siwon merasa segala kemungkinan dapat saja terjadi. Itu sebabnya dia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini dengan pasti.

“Kurasa Joshua harus tahu ini. Mungkin dia bisa memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu. Mata kita—masih belum terlatih untuk hal semacam ini.”

* * *

“ _Let’s see_.” kata Josh sambil membuka buku catatan harian di kamar itu.

Namun dia langsung menyerah setelah melihat huruf-huruf yang tertera di sana dan menyerahkan buku itu kepada Myungsoo untuk membacanya. Buku itu terasa tebal di tangannya, walaupun benda itu sebenarnya berukuran sedang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal berada di tengahnya.

Tapi mereka terlalu ingin tahu apa yang tertulis di dalam buku dibandingkan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

 

Myungsoo membaca sekilas.

“Isinya cuma catatan biasa.” kata Myungsoo kemudian. “Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh.”

“ _We are just like perverts, peeking into a girl’s diary_.” gumam Peniel.

“ _Well, we’ve got no choice_.” kata Josh sambil menghela napas. “ _There’s not much time left._ ”

“Coba lihat catatannya yang paling akhir.” kata Siwan menyarankan.

“Sedang kulihat.” kata Myungsoo.

Mereka semua bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi pada anak itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi serius dan membalik-balik halaman buku itu ke beberapa halaman sebelumnya.

“Kelihatannya kau menemukan sesuatu.” kata Josh.

“ _Ne_ , lihatlah.” kata anak itu lalu menyodorkan beberapa halaman buku yang paling akhir.

Ada sebuah tulisan besar di sana, di setiap halamannya, ditulis dalam huruf Hangeul berukuran besar.

“Yoonhee membunuh _oppa_.” kata Siwan, membaca tulisan yang tercetak miring dalam ukuran besar.

Keempat orang itu saling bertukar pandang. “Yoonhee membunuh _oppa_?”

“Apa dulu ada kasus pembunuhan di tempat ini?”

“Sepertinya penulisnya ketakutan.” kata Siwan. “Lihat saja, hurufnya bengkok-bengkok dan garisnya diulang-ulang.”

“Coba kulihat.”

Josh mengambil buku itu dari Myungsoo dan membuka-buka halaman-halaman awal. “Menurut kalian, tulisannya mirip tidak?”

Myungsoo dan Siwan yang memang belajar huruf Hangeul semenjak mereka kecil berpikir sebentar.

“Kelihatannya mirip sekali.” kata keduanya. “Pasti penulisnya orang yang sama.”

“Tapi tulisan terakhirnya ini…tampaknya dia sedang takut luar biasa.”

“Mungkin ada tulisan di dalamnya yang bisa kita cari.” kata Josh. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kesal dengan sesuatu yang tampaknya berada di tengah buku itu yang membuatnya menjadi terasa tebal. “Aish, wanita biasa suka memasukkan apa pun di dalam bukunya.”

Dia membalik buku itu untuk menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke lantai. Selain pembatas buku, berbagai benda-benda yang kelihatan aneh pun berjatuhan dari sana. Tapi apa yang jatuh terakhir membuat mereka terkejut dan nyaris lari.

Seekor cecak mati dan sudah mengering jatuh dari sana.

 

Josh sudah biasa melihat jenis reptil itu. Namun ketiga orang lainnya tampaknya tidak biasa dan merasa ketakutan ketika melihatnya. Mereka sudah berada di dekat pintu keluar sekarang.

Josh duduk jongkok lalu memperhatikan cecak itu dari dekat. “Makhluk ini sudah mati sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam buku. Dan benda apa ini?”

Dia menunduk lalu memperhatikan beberapa benda kecil lainnya yang jika dilihat dari bentuknya tampaknya tidak asing.

 

Tiba-tiba matanya membulat.

“ _My goodness_!” katanya. “ _This is lungs, liver, kidneys. Don’t tell me these things belongs to the lizard?_ ”

Ketiga anak itu semakin ketakutan di dekat pintu.

“ _You said, lungs and livers_?” kata Peniel ngeri mendengar fakta itu.

Ekspresi ketakutan ketiga anak itu membuat Josh akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa mereka keluar dari kamar itu. “ _Let’s get out of here._ ”

* * *

Hoya sedang membongkar lemari kamar itu ketika dia menemukan sebuah benda yang sangat mencurigakan.

“Apa ini?” katanya tidak sadar.

“Kau menemukan sesuatu?” tanya Seungho.

Di dalam laci terdapat sebuah boneka jerami yang ditusuk paku besar. Dia bergeser sedikit untuk memperlihatkan isi lemai kepada Sungjae.

“Mojo???” pekik Sungjae kaget melihatnya. “Siapa yang menyimpan boneka seperti itu di sini?”

Hoya berniat mengambilnya tapi Henry mencegahnya dengan menahan tangannya. “Jangan.” katanya. “Kita tidak tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan boneka ini. Kau bisa saja menganggap benda ini hanya sebagai hal iseng tapi sebenarnya ini bukan lelucon.”

“Kurasa lebih baik kita keluar saja. Kamar ini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat mengerikan bagiku.” kata Seungho.

* * *

Siwon dan Kyuhyun agak kaget ketika melihat Josh menuruni tangga dengan ekspresi paling tidak biasa yang pernah mereka lihat darinya. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya seperti gabungan antara kemarahan, keseriusan, dan pemikiran yang dalam.

Dan jika dilihat dari tingkah laku semua orang yang berlari mengikutinya dari belakang dengan penuh kecemasan, keduanya tahu kalau mereka baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

“Apa yang kalian temukan?” tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Sementara Josh masih serius, yang lain enggan menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

“ _We found a dried lizard with scattered internal organs inside Yoohee's sister's diary_.” Josh mengupdate informasi kepada ICO. “ _And we found some writings...It said that Yoonhee murdered her older brother._ ”

“ _You what_?” seru Henry dari arah tangga. Semua orang berbalik ke arahnya. “ _We found a mojo inside the brother's cupboard_.”

“ _You mean, you found a voodoo doll inside the cupboard_? Oh, astaga.” kata Josh.

“Apa mungkin seseorang berbuat sesuatu pada _oppa_ Yoonhee dengan boneka itu?” kata Siwon.

Dan Josh, Peniel, Myungsoo, dan Siwan langsung menatapnya seakan ingin mengatakan: jangan-bilang-kalau-kau-sengaja-pura-pura-tidak-tahu.

Mata Siwon membulat ngeri.

 

“Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?” bisik Kyuhyun kepada Josh.

“Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kita harus membuka rahasia rumah ini. Pintu ruangan itu harus bisa dibuka sebelum terlambat.”

“ _Hyung_ , apa kita bisa bicara—”

Suara dentangan lonceng yang mendadak bergaung nyaris menulikan telinga mereka. Mereka semua menutup kuping untuk meredam suara yang begitu keras.

“ _Oh, crap_.” umpat Josh. “ _What's next_?”

“Aduh kepalaku.” kata Kyuhyun pusing. “Rasanya seperti lonceng itu berdentang di dalam kepalaku.”

* * *

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh tidak mereka sangka. Tiba-tiba saja musik mengalun dengan keras, seakan ada yang sedang merekam video musik di ruang tengah yang megah itu.

Dan suara musik yang mereka dengar membuat mata semua, terutama Im Siwan membulat ngeri.

Karena yang mereka dengar adalah suaranya.

“ _Nan geude nuneseoman anboineun (I who can't be seen in your eyes)_

_Yuryeong gateun saram why can't you see me_

_(A person that like a ghost, why can't you see me)_

_Sumgyeowatdeon naemam kkeonaego sipjiman (I want to take out my hidden heart but)_

_Hangeoreum dwiro, to you I'm a ghost (one step back, to you I'm a ghost)_ _”_

ZE:A — Ghost of Wind

“Bukannya itu lagunya Siwan _hyung_?” kata Sungjae.

Josh melangkah maju. “ _Now what will we have now?_ ”

* * *

Di tsaat yang sama markas Penjaga menjadi jauh lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Semua orang tahu kalau waktu yang mereka miliki kini tinggal sedikit. Para penjaga level atas sedang bekerja keras mencari cara menembus Time Void dan Echoes of Time, itu sebabnya ketiga Penjaga Waktu dan Dimensi sedang karantina di sebuah ruangan khusus. Para penjaga level tinggi yang lain sibuk menyiapkan strategi dengan serius sehingga sama sekali tidak terlibat dengan hal-hal yang ada di markas.

Han Wanjin pun sama sibuknya, berusaha membantu ketiga Penjaga Waktu dan Dimensi, memberikan pengarahan kepada mereka bagaimana cara membuka ruang dan waktu yang terisolir itu. Keahlian dan kemampuannya ternyata sangat diperlukan di saat-saat seperti ini.

“Kalian bisa memperhatikan bagaimana aku melakukannya nanti.” kata Wanjin. “Biar bagaimana pun, aku harus masuk ke sana duluan atau mereka akan menemui bahaya besar.”

“Kau bisa menembus Echoes of Time dan Time Void setelah berhasil menembusnya dalam satu kali?” Ketiga Penjaga khusus itu saling bertukar pandang, terheran-heran.  

Ditengah kekalutan yang terjadi di ruang kendali markas Penjaga, tiba-tiba ICO memberi peringatan kepada sang profesor.

“Profesor Ico, ada hubungan komunikasi yang masuk.”

“Dari siapa?” tanya sang profesor.

“Justin Appleby.”

“Sambungkan.”

 

Layar monitor memperlihatkan sosok yang selama beberapa waktu membantu para Penjaga dalam pertarungan mereka melawan Scelestica dan Doom.

“Justin, bukannya kau seharusnya sedang membantu Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan? Kenapa kau malah berada di duniamu sendiri?”

“Aku akan membantu mereka ketika waktunya tiba, profesor. Karena saat ini ada hal yang paling penting yang harus kukerjakan.” kata lelaki itu.

“Apa itu?”

“Doom mengincar nyawa Scelestica, meskipun dia telah bebas darinya. Aku harus melindunginya.”

Profesor Ico menghela napas.

“Lalu apa yang kau ingin katakan?”

“Sebenarnya, bukan aku.” Dia bergeser sedikit. “Tapi Scelestica.”

Wanita itu menampakkan diri di layar monitor.

Setelah membungkuk memberi hormat dengan anggun kepada profesor, wanita itu angkat bicara.

“Profesor, pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua perbuatanku terhadap kalian; terhadap dunia. Aku tidak mengharapkan kalian memaafkanku, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.”

“Sebenarnya itu pun bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, dan semua kerusakan sudah terjadi. Apa pun yang terjadi, termasuk Judgment yang menghapus ingatan, tidak menghapus kenyataan bahwa semua itu pernah terjadi.

“Lagipula, kalau Josh saja bisa memaafkanmu, kami juga bisa. Jadi lupakan saja.”

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

“Profesor, aku—” Wanita itu menghela napas pelan. “—aku cukup lama berada di dalam pengaruh Doom, itu sebabnya aku tahu beberapa hal yang ada di pikiran penyihir itu. Profesor—”

Merasa informasi yang akan dikatakan wanita ini sangat penting, kini semua mata penghuni ruangan itu beralih ke monitor.

“—aku akan memberitahu kalian apa sebenarnya rencana Doom dengan semua kekacauan ini.”

* * *

Suara hentakan berat menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua orang tahu, setiap kali suara lonceng berbunyi pasti ada sesuatu yang bakal terjadi. Dan mereka yakin, kali ini bunyi itulah yang harus mereka hadapi.

Namun apa yang mereka lihat di detik berikutnya membuat mereka semua melonjak ngeri ketika sesuatu yang sangat besar menghantam lantai tingkat satu dan menghancurkannya. Makhluk yang sangat besar itu muncul dari balik tangga utama.

Tidak mungkin mereka berlari ke arah ruang keluarga karena makhluk besar itu berada tepat di depannya. Satu-satunya pilihan bagi mereka hanyalah mengungsi ke ruang latihan yang berada di galeri kematian.

Hanya Josh yang masih berdiri di tempatnya untuk menghadapi makhluk besar yang ternyata bermata satu dan membawa-bawa pentungan.

Josh menghela napas. “Rumah sudah rusak parah seperti ini dan makhluk semacam ini masih muncul.” katanya sambil menghunus pedangnya.

Monster besar itu mengayunkan gadanya yang besar ke arah Josh, namun lelaki itu berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat ke samping.

Dia mengayunkannya kembali ke samping dan Josh pun meloncat, memijakkan kakinya pada pagar pembatas lantai satu yang berada di atasnya, lalu menyerang balik makhluk itu dengan cepat.

Makhluk itu menyerang lagi, namun Josh berhasil melompati lengannya dan berlari cepat ke atas kepalanya dan menikamkan senjatanya di kepala monster itu.

Raungan kesakitan yang terdengar menggetarkan seluruh penjuru rumah.

 

Celakanya, raungan itu justru memanggil monster-monster yang lain. Beberapa Cleros, monster tengkorak, dan juga monster terbang, bermunculan di sekitar ruang latihan.

“Kyuhyun-ah, tinggallah di sini. Jaga mereka.”

Siwon mengangkat pedangnya, berniat menghadapi monster-monster itu namun Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. “Siwon-ah, jangan.”

Siwon melepaskan pegangan tangan itu dengan lembut. “Kyu, dengar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jo-hyung bertarung sendirian. Sadar atau tidak, kita juga terlibat di dalamnya.”

Dia memantapkan hatinya, menghunus pedangnya, dan bergerak menerjang monster-monster itu.

 

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Josh maupun Wanjin benar. Tubuh Siwon seakan bergerak dengan sendirinya ketika menghadapi monster-monster itu. Semua gerakannya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi terpana.

Latihan-latihan yang diberikan Josh dan Wanjin, ditambah dengan latihan yang dia jalani selama bertahun-tahun ternyata sangat berguna di waktu seperti ini.

Mereka menyaksikan dengan mulut terbuka dan tanpa berkedip ketika Siwon meliuk masuk di antara dua Cleros dan monster tengkorak lalu menghantam keduanya dari samping dengan pedang beberapa kali.

Di saat yang sama, Josh masih berhadapan dengan raksasa mata satu yang menurutnya sangat lamban namun sangat merepotkan karena ukurannya yang besar. Dia melompat menghindari serangan monster itu.

Butiran-butiran air mulai bergerak melawan gravitasi dan berkumpul di udara ketika Josh menghindari pukulan si raksasa. Dia melompat ke seberang ruangan dan sempat menghabisi salah satu monster terbang ketika melewatinya di udara.

Raksasa itu menusukkan pentungannya ke arah Josh, memaksa dia untuk menghindar lagi ke sisi yang lain.

Sebagian besar penghuni rumah itu sempat terpana melihat butiran-butiran air yang mengumpul di udara. Namun baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun tahu betul apa itu. Josh akan melancarkan salah satu serangannya yang paling mematikan.

Siwon menebas salah satu monster dan langsung berlari, masuk kembali ke ruang latihan untuk berlindung.

Dia segera membanting pintu tepat ketika Rhythm of the Rain terlepas dan menghujam semua monster yang ada di sana dengan kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan, terkecuali Josh sendiri.

 

Suara yang menggelegar dari luar membuat semua orang, terkecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun, di dalam ruang latihan menjadi ketakutan.

“Suara gelegar apa itu?” tanya Hoya.

“Rhythm of the Rain.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Apa itu?” tanya Peniel.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun diam saja. Ekspresi mereka masih serius. “Sepertinya sudah reda. Kurasa kita sudah aman.” kata mereka. “Tapi jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan kalian lihat.”

 

Mereka semua melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan

Dalam hitungan detik saja ruang tengah telah menjadi kubangan berwarna merah, penuh dengan darah. Monster-monster yang tewas terkena serangan mematikan itu berserakan di seluruh bagian ruangan.

Kekuatan serangan itu sungguh luar biasa, jauh melebihi kekuatannya sewaktu Siwon maupun Kyuhyun melihatnya dulu.

 

Josh mengebaskan tangannya dan kubangan darah itu pun bergerak ke arah kamar mandi.

“Kalian tidak apa-apa?” tanya Josh.

Anak-anak itu terlalu syok untuk bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

“ _Gwaenchan_ —“ Tapi tiba-tiba saja Siwon jatuh berlutut.

Semua orang langsung panik.

“Siwon-ah!” 

“Kau terluka?” Josh memeriksa seluruh tubuh anak itu namun tidak menemukan apa pun. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terluka.

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma merasa lemas sedikit.” kata Siwon.

“Tidak.” kata Josh. “Tenagamu terkuras.”

Josh membantu memapah anak itu berdiri. Changwook membantunya di sisi yang lain.

“Hyung? Kamar?” tanya Changwook.

“Tidak. Dia harus segera berbaring.” kata Josh tegas.

Mereka segera menuju ruang keluarga supaya Siwon bisa istirahat sejenak.

 

Mereka membaringkan lelaki itu di sofa.

“ _That was a nice move_ , Siwon.” kata Josh. “ _But don’t do that next time, hmm? Defend yourself but don’t push it_.”

Kyuhyun menatap lelaki itu. “Bukannya kau bilang tubuhnya akan bergerak sendiri?”

“Ya, kristalnya akan membantunya.“ kata Josh. Dia menatap Siwon yang matanya masih berkunang-kunang. “ _You overdid it this time. Don’t move like that when your crystal is still in crystallite state_.”

Semua terdiam.

Sebagian besar karena anak-anak itu masih syok dengan Rhythm of the Rain yang tidak mereka sangka-sangka. Sebuah serangan mematikan yang baru saja dilepaskan oleh Josh.

Tapi mereka merasa agak lega ketika melihat lelaki itu masih perhatian dan tampak sama seperti biasanya.

 

Perhatian mereka kembali kepadanya ketika mereka mendengarnya menghela naps dalam-dalam. “Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan teman-temanku untuk membawa kita keluar dari sini.”

“ _Yogi isseo deo deo butak halkke deo deo (Stay here, I ask once more,)_

_jal hae julkke deo deo (I’ll be better, more more)_

_Ajieun mot bonae nikka oh (I can’t send you off yet oh)_ _”_

Semua melompat berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka, terkecuali Siwon yang masih pusing.

“ _Wha_ —?“ kata Henry kaget.

Myungsoo melempar pandang ke Hoya dalam kengerian. “Bukannya ini—“

“ _Nan nan sarayahae (I have to live)_

_Nan nan beotyeoyahae nan nan (I have to endure it, I-I)_

_Eonjengan meomchul tenikka (Because it will stop one day)_ ”

“Hoya… _eottheohkke_?” kata Myungsoo ketakutan. “Ini lagu kita.”

“ _Mworago_?” kata Josh kaget. Dia menatap langsung mata anak itu. “ _Jinjja_?”

Myungsoo mengangguk ketakutan.

Josh secara refleks memeluk anak itu. Bola-bola Holy pun mulai bergerak dan beterbangan di sekeliling mereka semua, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya berangsur-angsur menjadi tenang.

“ _Ni ga isseoyaman yogi ga paradise (If only you’re here, this is paradise)_

_Eokjiro neoreul gadwo beorin paradise o o (a paradise where I retained you against your will oh oh)_

_Kkae eoseon gal su eobneun seulpeun paradise (A sad paradise where you can’t escape)_

_Yeongwonhi hamkke halsu itneun paradise o o o (a paradise where we can be together forever oh oh oh_ )”

INFINITE - Paradise

“ _So, now she’s using our own songs against us?_ ” seru Peniel panik sambil memegang kepalanya. “ _Andwaeeee!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bulan yang penuh dengan comeback.
> 
> Setelah Last Romeo-nya Infinite, dimana Myungsoo dikasih baju putih bercak-bercak hitam yang menurutku membuatnya kelihatan seperti sapi *mianhae, Myungsoo-yah XD* => ini sebenarnya ideku untuk salah satu chapter.silahkan ditunggu,
> 
> Lalu ZE:A yang latarnya mirip seperti markas luar angkasanya Penjaga dan ada Tardis XD
> 
> Trus jangan lupa VIXX dengan Eternity dan latar belakang waktu. Aku suka desain latarnya.
> 
> Trus...U-Kiss yang untuk 19 tahun ke atas. MWOYAAAA??? (What am I blabbering about).


	19. Chp 7 - Three - Corpus

“ _So, now she’s using our own songs against us?_ ” seru Peniel panik sambil memegang kepalanya. “ _Andwaeeee!!”_

“Tidak.” kata Josh. “Menurutku dia menggunakan lirik lagu ini untuk mengatakan kalau kita adalah tawanannya dan tidak boleh pergi. Sama halnya dengan lagu sebelumnya. Buat kita, dia hanyalah hantu yang gentayangan di tempat ini. Kurasa dia menggunakan lagu-lagu kalian untuk berkomunikasi.”

Penjelasan Josh terdengar masuk akal di kepala mereka.

“ _Anyways, this also could be a bad thing_.” kata Josh lagi. “ _And not to mention_ —“

Dia berhenti ketika mendengar suara lonceng kembali berdentang, padahal belum satu jam berlalu semenjak dentangan yang sebelumnya.

Tentu saja ini membuat mereka menjadi kaget dan takut, sementara Josh menjadi bingung.

“Kenapa bisa secepat ini?” tanya Siwan.

Josh bergegas menuju Siwon yang masih tergeletak namun memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

“ _This won’t do_.” kata Josh. “ _You strained yourself too much_.” Dia beralih kepada yang lain. “ _Guys, I need your help to carry him_.”

Dia membantu Siwon berdiri. Changwook ikut membantunya.

“Kita semua tahu ada sesuatu yang lain akan berulah. Cepatlah bawa Siwon ke salah satu kamar sementara aku mengalihkan perhatian apa pun yang akan muncul. Kunci pintu dan tunggu aku di sana.” kata Josh lagi, membiarkan Sungjae untuk menggantikan posisinya.

“Maaf membuat kalian repot.” kata Siwon.

“Bicara apa kau ini, _Hyung_.” tukas Seungho cepat. “Kalau kita tidak bekerja sama di saat seperti ini, bagaimana kita bisa bertahan hidup?”

Mereka semua bergerak meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Josh yang berjalan paling depan. Dia menghunus Seven Spirit sambil mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan itu dengan teliti.

 

Dengan hati-hati mereka menyeberangi bergerak menuju tangga utama. Sejauh mata memandang tidak ada keanehan apa pun di ruangan itu sampai mereka mendengar suara mengaum dari atas mereka.

Seekor monster campuran singa, kambing, elang, naga, dan ular berada tepat di depan kamar Hoya dan Myungsoo. Ukurannya yang begitu besar membuatnya dapat terlihat jelas bahkan dari posisi mereka saat itu.

Mereka pun berlari menuju tangga utama sementara Josh berada di belakang mereka, mencegah agar monster itu tidak menerkam mereka.

“ _GO_! _GO_! _GO_!”

“Ke mana?” seru Myungsoo panik.

“Kamar Peniel!” tanggap Henry cepat.

Josh tetap berada di bawah tangga sementara yang lain bergerak dengan secepat mungkin ke kamar Peniel yang berada tepat di atas ruang _home theater_.

Mereka membantu Sungjae dan Changwook memapah Siwon menuju kamar ketika monster aneh itu melompat turun ke lantai dasar. Bunyi yang ditimbulkannya mampu menggetarkan seluruh bangunan, merontokkan debu-debu yang menempel di langit-langit bangunan. Anak-anak itu segera berlari masuk dan Hoya menutup pintu rapat-rapat ketika Sungjae dan Changwook berhasil membawa Siwon masuk ke dalamnya.

* * *

“ _This.is.SO.not.good_.” kata Josh setelah melihat monster macam apa yang dia hadapi kali ini. “ _A chimera. How do I supposed to deal with this kind of thing_?”

Monster itu menerjang, mencoba menggigit Josh, namun lelaki itu berhasil menghindarinya.

Dia melihat ke arah kedua kepala monster yang tumbuh di kiri-kanan kepala singa-nya yang berada di tengah. Kepala sebelah kiri (kepala kambing) tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan listrik, menghantam tempat Josh berdiri. Untung saja lelaki itu sempat menghindarinya karena aliran listrik itu ternyata begitu kuat sehingga dapat membuat lubang di lantai rumah.

 

Josh memang sudah bisa menduga kalau salah satu kepala itu dapat menciptakan listrik, yang  cukup berbahaya untuknya. Dia harus mencari cara untuk melumpuhkan satu-persatu kepala ini sebelum dia melumpuhkan tubuh utama si monster.

Dia nyaris saja tersambar cakar monster itu ketika untuk sesaat lamanya dia memutar otak.

Kepala sebelah kanan (naga) lalu mengeluarkan semburan api yang sangat panas.

Alih-alih panik, lelaki itu justru nyengir. “ _Thanks for telling me that._ ” katanya sambil menguatkan pegangannya kepada Seven Spirits. “ _Let’s do it then_.”

* * *

“ _Hajimarayo_ ~” kata Seungho ketika Sungjae, Peniel, Myungsoo, dan juga Hoya sedang berusaha membuka pintu sesedikit yang mereka bisa untuk mengintip pertarungan di luar sana.

Kyuhyun kini sudah tiduran di kasur, di samping Siwon yang hanya bisa duduk dengan agak kaku. Sementara sisa yang lain tampak sedang tenggelam dalam alam pikiran masing-masing.

Jika suasana lebih santai dari ini, pasti mereka sudah tertawa melihat tingkah laku keempat anak itu. Tapi situasi dan kondisi saat itu sangat tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk melakukannya.

Tak ayal, usaha mereka sia-sia. Mereka bisa melihat ujung ekor makhluk itu bergerak ke sana kemari di dalam rumah misterius, bagaimana monster itu sepertinya di dorong dengan kekuatan luar biasa hingga sempat melayang sedikit dan menabrak patung emas hingga hancur, tapi selebihnya mereka tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Pandangan mereka tertutup oleh lantai satu yang membentang di hadapan mereka.

“Kenapa ada listrik dan api di sana?” kata Hoya ketika melihat dua elemen itu menyambar pembatas lantai satu di sisi yang berlainan.

“Pasti dari monster itu.” kata Sungjae. “Dia bisa mengeluarkan api dan petir.”

“Sepertinya benar-benar pertarungan yang sangat memicu adrenalin.” tambah Peniel. “Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.”

“Sangat memicu adrenalin tapi juga sangat berbahaya untuk kita. Hentikan itu.” kata Siwon pada akhirnya, sebelum Henry sempat memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan keempat anak itu. “Lagipula kita hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan.”

Semua mata beralih menatapnya sementara Siwon sendiri mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. “Kamar siapa ini?”

“Kamarku—oh!“ kata Peniel kaget.

Mereka baru sadar kalau kamar itu telah berubah menjadi kamar lain.

“Waktu kita tidak banyak.” kata Changwook segera. “Lebih baik kita geledah tempat ini.”

Satu sambaran petir yang mengenai daun pintu kamar membuat Hoya, Peniel, Myungsoo, dan Sungjae melonjak kaget.

Mereka pada akhirnya menutupnya setelah Seungho mengatakan, “Kubilang juga apa.”

 

Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat, semua orang pun menyebar dan mulai menggeledah kamar, dengan berharap menemukan catatan harian atau apa pun yang dapat dijadikan sebagai petunjuk.

Dari arsitektur kamarnya, mereka yakin ini kamar seorang wanita. Tapi siapa pemiliknya, mereka masih belum tahu.

Mereka mencari semua tempat namun tidak menemukan benda apa pun yang mencurigakan di sana. Hingga pada akhirnya hanya satu tempat yang, membuat ke delapan anak itu (terkecuali Siwon yang masih belum bisa berdiri dengan baik jadi masih berada di kasur, dan Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sudah pulas di sana) hanya bisa berdiri menatapnya dengan ragu, apakah mereka harus menggeledahnya atau tidak.

Lemari pakaian.

Bahkan suara petir yang disertai dentuman keras dari luar tampaknya tidak membuat mereka bereaksi sama sekali.

“ _Oh, my goodness. We are such perverts, rummaging a woman's cupboard_.” kata Peniel, dan Henry tertawa geli, sebuah reaksi aneh dalam situasi berbahaya yang mengundang tanda tanya.

Memang, sebelumnya mereka dapat bertindak dengan lebih santai dalam situasi sejenis, namun kali itu mereka semua sadar kalau waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Namun reaksi Henry barusan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Siwon. Anak itu memang selalu tersenyum. Tapi, reaksinya barusan justru membuatnya merasa janggal. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun mengenai Henry itu benar?

“Kita bongkar atau tidak?” kata Siwan was-was. Suaranya berhasil mengembalikan Siwon ke dunia nyata.

“Aku menyerah.” kata Sungjae kemudian, lalu berbalik arah dan ikut menemani Siwon di kasur.

“Kim Myungsoo, kau saja.” kata Changwook.

Yang ditunjuk melonjak kaget. “Ah, _na ya_? _Wae_???” katanya kaget. “Kau saja, _Hyung_.”

“Yah, yah, yah!” kata Siwon dari belakang. “Kita tidak punya banyak waktu.”

Karena mereka masih juga saling menolak, akhirnya Hoya pun turun tangan.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa anak itu langsung membuka lemari dan menarik semua isinya keluar; membuka laci-laci dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke lantai.

Dia juga menarik barang-barang yang disimpan di bagian atas dan langsung menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dan apa yang jatuh dari tumpukan terakhir membuat semua orang, terkecuali Hoya yang masih mengerjakan bagiannya, berhenti mengamat-amati dan terpaku pada sebuah benda yang tidak biasa di dalam tumpukan baju.

 

Menyadari kamar itu tiba-tiba berubah sepi, Hoya menoleh dan mendapati bahwa nyaris semua orang berdiri dengan ekspresi serius. Semua, terkecuali Siwon yang masih lemas dan Kyuhyun yang sudah mendengkur.

“Ada apa?” tanyanya bingung, dan terdengar suara menggelegar dari luar. Tampaknya pertarungan di luar sana berlangsung cukup alot.

Seungho memungut boneka yang tersembunyi di balik tumpukan pakaian.

Ketika benda itu terlihat oleh Siwon, dia merasakan satu firasat aneh yang membuatnya terasa tidak nyaman.

“Kenapa ada boneka seperti itu di sini?” tanya Sungjae sambil mendekati Seungho yang masih memegangnya.

“Ini boneka dari porselen.” kata Seungho.

“ _Hoot_ , bukannya ini termasuk barang antik?” kata Myungsoo. “Harganya pasti mahal.”

“Tapi kenapa disimpan di dalam lemari dan bukan di tempat khusus?” imbuh Peniel bingung.

Kesunyian yang menyusul selama beberapa waktu terusik oleh dentuman keras yang mengenai daun pintu kamar yang masih tertutup, membuat semua orang melonjak.

“Aku pernah dengar kalau barang antik seperti ini biasanya menakutkan.” kata Hoya kemudian.

Mereka terkesan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di luar karena yakin Josh pasti telah memasang sesuatu di pintu sehingga pukulan sekuat itu tidak dapat menghancurkan daun pintu.

Kata-kata Hoya membuat Siwon tersentak kaget, karena menyadari sesuatu. “Seungho- _yah_ , buang benda itu.”

Seungho beralih menatap Siwon dalam kebingungannya karena suara teriakan Siwon terkesan panik.

Boneka antik itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara tawa yang sangat mengerikan, membuat Seungho secara refleks melempar benda itu jauh-jauh.

 

Meski berbenturan dengan lantai, boneka porselen itu sama sekali tidak pecah. Alih-alih berhenti, boneka itu tiba-tiba berdiri di tempatnya, membuat semua orang melonjak dan menatapnya ngeri. Namun di antara mereka semua, mata Seungho-lah yang seakan terpaku pada manik hitam boneka yang balik menatapnya dengan tajam.

“Kyuhyun-ah, Kyu! _Ireona_! Bagaimana kau bisa tidur dalam situasi seperti ini?” kata Siwon sambil mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas.

Boneka porselen itu mulai menggerakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati mereka.

“Aaahhh... _mwoyaaa_?!!” teriak Kyuhyun frustasi karena tidurnya terganggu. Dia melompat duduk, menyambar pedangnya yang berada di samping tempat tidur lalu menariknya keluar dari sarungnya.

Semua orang menahan napas, termasuk Siwon yang tampak kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Cho Kyuhyun yang di luar dugaan.

Apa yang kemudian dilakukan oleh anak itu membuat semua orang membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget.

 

Dia melempar pedang itu, pedang mahal pemberian Han Wanjin yang juga adalah sebuah pedang suci, ke arah boneka itu dengan sekenanya.

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau pedang itu mengenai kepala boneka dan tertancap di sana, tembus hingga mengenai lantai.

 

Ketika semua sedang melongo melihat kejadian—yang menurut mereka sangat tidak wajar—itu, sesuatu tiba-tiba terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

Sesuatu yang gelap seperti asap keluar dari mata boneka dan terbang cepat ke arah Seungho yang masih menatapnya.

Namun seseorang tiba-tiba mendorong laki-laki itu, memutus kontak matanya dengan mata boneka dan membuatnya jatuh ke samping. Tapi asap itu tidak berhenti atau beralih arah, justru bergerak semakin cepat ke arahnya.

“HENRY, _ANDWAE_!”

* * *

Cakar Chimera menyambar udara kosong setelah Josh berhasil melompat menghindarinya.

“Aish, ternyata sulit juga melawan makhluk sebesar ini tanpa Wanjin. _Whoa_!”

Ekor ular nyaris saja mematuknya seandainya dia terlambat bergerak.

Josh memperhatikan kepala-kepala monster ganjil itu. “Aih, kenapa kepalanya harus banyak seperti ini?”

Kepala kambing mengeluarkan listrik, menyambar beberapa bagian bangunan dengan bunyi menggelegar dan menghancurkan apa pun yang dilewatinya.

Sebuah bola api menyusul. Sebenarnya Josh bisa menahannya tapi dia tahu akan butuh lebih banyak tenaga untuk itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk melompat menghindar.

Bola api mengenai beberapa lukisan di galeri kematian dan kemudian terpantul, mengenai ruang latihan, meledakkan seisi ruangan dengan bunyi bagaikan ledakan bom yang dahsyat. Seandainya saja anak-anak itu masih di sana, mungkin mereka sudah terkena bola api itu sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak mau membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi seandainya ada salah satu saja dari anak-anak itu yang terkena elemen panas itu.

Bola api berikutnya pun ikut datang, dan kali ini berhasil melubangi pintu depan.

 

Menyadari bahwa ini adalah pertarungan yang cukup berbahaya, Josh pun mulai memfokuskan diri untuk penyerangan.

“ _A dangerous play_.” katanya. “ _You want it, I'll give it_.”

Dan dia pun menerjang kaki-kaki monster itu.

Chimera menyadari Josh sedang mengincar kakinya, jadi dia memajukan kepala singa-nya lalu mencoba menggigitnya.

 

Bukan Josh namanya kalau dia tidak bisa menghindari serangan balasan semacam ini.

Dia berhasil bergerak ke sisi yang lain lalu melompat, dan menancapkan Seven Spirits ke kepala kambing yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

Suara geram kesakitan menggetarkan sendi-sendi bangunan dengan hebat, namun makhluk besar itu masih belum roboh.

Meski telah berhasil dilumpuhkan, kepala itu tiba-tiba kembali mengeluarkan aliran listrik, memaksa Josh untuk mencabut pedangnya lalu melompat ke samping; bingung kenapa Seven Spirits tidak bertindak seperti biasanya.

 

Biasanya pedang itu akan segera bertindak dan menghancurkan monster tanpa kesulitan. Namun nampaknya tidak kali ini.

Celakanya, setelah Josh berhasil melukai salah satu kepalanya, makhluk itu justru semakin ganas.

Merasa pertarungan ini cukup berbahaya, Josh menciptakan sebuah perisai dan melemparkannya ke arah kamar Peniel sembari menghindari serangan monster raksasa itu.

 _Aku harus cepat. Sudah tidak ada banyak waktu_ , katanya dalam hati.

Dan dia melompat ke belakang monster itu lalu memotong ekor yang berkepala ular hingga putus.

Kesakitan yang luar biasa membuat monster itu berputar lalu melemparkan bola apinya ke arah Josh namun meleset dan mengenai daun pintu kamar Peniel. Untung saja Josh sudah sempat memasang perisainya tadi atau mungkin kamar itu sekarang sudah hancur beserta semua orang yang berada di dalamnya.

Josh bergerak cepat dengan menaiki punggungnya, kali ini mengincar kepala yang mengeluarkan bola api.

Tapi monster itu bergerak cepat dengan memutar tubuhnya, menjatuhkannya dari sana.

 

Ketika kakinya menyentuh tanah, dia bisa tahu ada bola api yang bergerak ke arahnya. Itu sebabnya dia segera berguling ke samping dalam upayanya untuk menghindar.

Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau ada tiga bola api yang bergerak ke tiga arah yang berbeda pada saat yang bersamaan.

 

Josh berputar, mencoba menghindari bola api kedua. Dia berhasil melakukannya, tapi ternyata dia berada terlalu dekat dengan dinding.

Bola api meledak terkena dinding, melontarkan serpihan-serpihan dinding yang berukuran besar. Satu diantaranya berhasil menghantam punggung Josh.

Lelaki itu terlempar ke seberang ruangan dan jatuh tertelungkup. Pedangnya telah lenyap entah ke mana bersamaan dengan raibnya perisai yang menutupi pintu kamar Peniel.

 

Bagian punggung pakaiannya tidak sobek namun benturan barusan membuatnya agak susah untuk bergerak. Dia bingung dengan kekuatan monster ini karena ketika dia berhadapan dengan musuh yang kuat seperti Scelestica pun dia tidak merasa kesulitan seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

Namun dia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir.

Dia mencoba berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga namun tubuhnya terasa berat sehingga dia kembali terjatuh.

Di saat itu, chimera merapal sebuah bola api yang tampaknya cukup dahsyat, hendak melepaskan satu serangan terakhir.

* * *

Seisi ruang kendali berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka, menatap ke layar monitor. Mereka mendengarkan dengan serius apa yang akan dikatakan Scelestica.

“Profesor, kalian...tidak, bukan cuma kalian tapi aku juga.” Wanita itu menghela napas. “Kita kecolongan.”

Alis profesor berkerut. “Apa maksudmu kecolongan?”

“Kalian masih ingat mengenai 7 dimensi luar yang merupakan pelindung dimensi ini dan bagaimana Doom merusak tatanannya?”

“Bagaimana kami bisa lupa?”

“Ketika dia merusak pilar dimensi itu, dia mengirimku untuk membuat kekacauan di sana. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu tujuannya.

“Aku hanya pengalih perhatian supaya dia bisa menyusup ke dimensi kalian.”

“Pantas saja Josh mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia berhadapan dengan Doom, dan bukan dirimu.”

“...Ya.” aku Scelestica. “Setelah berhasil masuk, Doom segera mengontrolku. Aku hanya salah satu tahap dalam rencananya.”

Seluruh ruangan terdiam. “Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?”

Keadaan menjadi sunyi untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Scelestica akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan krusial itu.

“Dia ingin menghancurkan manusia melalui manusia itu sendiri.”

Semua orang menahan napas dalam kengerian. Informasi ini sudah bisa ditebak oleh sebagian besar dari mereka namun tetap saja, dengan mendengarnya langsung dari infroman mereka yang pernah tahu dari dekat seperti apa musuh mereka membuat semua orang jadi syok.

“Tapi itu bukan bagian terburuknya.” kata Scelestica lagi.

“Ada yang lebih buruk dari itu?” tanya sang profesor.

“Ingat hukum yang mengikat terhadap ketujuh—maksudku kedelapan—dimensi itu?” katanya. “Ketujuh dimensi akan menjadi pilar pelindung dan penjaga di ketujuh dimensi akan tetap ada selama di dimensi asal—“

“—penjaga itu masih ada. Itu sebabnya ketiga Penjaga waktu dan dimensi dapat mengembalikan Penjaga di dimensi APD955 walaupun pada akhirnya menimbulkan Echoes of Time.” Sambung profesor.  “Jangan bilang dia berencana menghancurkan kami juga.”

“Mungkin kalian tidak sadar, tapi Penjaga merupakan kunci dari eksistensi banyak sekali dimensi lain di luar saa, walaupun di dimensi itu tidak terdapat Penjaga-nya. Jika kalian sampai kalah, bisa dibayangkan betapa menderitanya umat manusia nantinya. Aku yakin Doom akan memanfaatkan hukum ini untuk menghancurkan kalian.” Justin menyela pembicaraan itu. “Sayangnya, aku sendiri belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.”

“Doom sudah memanfaatkan Echoes of Time yang tercipta karena kalian mengembalikan APD955 ke kondisi semula, aku yakin dia akan memanfaatkan celah-celah yang lain juga.” kata Scelestica. “Aku mendapat firasat buruk mengenai ini.”

* * *

Seisi ruangan tampak siap berlari, hendak menyelamatkan Henry ketika anak itu tiba-tiba saja mendorong Seungho untuk menyelamatkannya dari asap hitam.

Namun sesuatu yang membuat semua orang mendadak berhenti di tempat mereka sekarang.

Mereka kaget ketika melihat Henry, meskipun dengan punggung tangannya yang menutupi matanya, ternyata menggenggam bola warna-warni pemberian Wanjin dulu.

Dan bola itu menyedot asap hitam hingga habis.

 

Setelah suasana terasa aman, anak itu lalu menurunkan tangannya sambil nyengir ala Henry Lau.

“Ah, untung Wanjin memberikan ini.” katanya sambil melempar-lemparkan benda itu ke udara.

Kelegaan pun meliputi seisi ruangan. Tidak ada yang sempat berpikir untuk menggunakan benda berbentuk bola itu sebelumnya karena semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Henry dapat bertindak lebih cepat dari yang diduga semua orang.

 

“Kenapa bisa ada asap hitam di dalam boneka itu?” gumam Hoya beberapa waktu kemudian.

“Pasti asap itu yang mengendalikannya.” kata Sungjae.

“Boneka saja bisa berubah menyeramkan seperti itu aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau misalnya asap itu sampai masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia dan mengendalikannya.” kata Siwan dengan mata terbelalak.

“Bukannya Myungsoo pernah dimasuki juga?” kata Kyuhyun, dan semua mata beralih ke anak itu.

“Tapi Wanjin telah berhasil mengeluarkannya.” sela Peniel sebelum pembicaraan mengalir tanpa arah.

“Dan sepertinya tidak sebanyak tadi.” sambung Changwook. “Apa ada hubungannya, ya? Asap setebal tadi bisa menggerakkan boneka, sedangkan dalam jumlah yang lebih sedikit ternyata memberi efek yang berbeda.”

“Apa kau sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, Myungsoo- _yah_?” tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

“ _Ne, gwaenchanha yo._ ” tanggap Myungsoo. “Aku melihat bola-bola putih itu. Aku ingat Joshua menyebutnya dengan...Ho-ri?”

“Holy.” kata Siwon membenarkan. “Basis dari semua elemen...” Mereka bisa mendengarnya tapi tidak memahami maksudnya.

“ _Ne_.” kata anak itu lagi. “Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi bola-bola itu membuatku merasa tenang hanya dengan melihatnya saja.”

 

Dan semua anak-anak pun mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai itu, dan menanyakannya kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ketika keduanya penasaran kenapa justru mereka berdua yang ditanyai, yang lain beralasan bahwa karena mereka berdualah orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

“Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?” kata Siwon ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang tampak layu. Kantong matanya kelihatan tebal sekali.

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Semenjak bunyi lonceng yang terakhir ini tubuhku rasanya lemas, seperti tidak ada tenaga sama sekali.” Dia sudah siap-siap hendak berbaring ketika sesuatu perasaan yang aneh mendadak merayap dalam benaknya.

Seperti hampa...atau sesuatu yang serasa akan diambil dari mereka dan bakal hilang selamanya. Sebuah perasaan yang mampu membuat mata Kyuhyun kembali terbuka dan membuatnya mematung di tempatnya.

Dan tampaknya hal yang sama dirasakan oleh Siwon.

 

Seisi ruangan kaget melihat kedua orang itu mematung dalam posisi janggal dengan ekspresi ngeri di wajah mereka. Bahkan mata mereka sama sekali tidak tampak berkedip.

“ _Hyungdeul_? Kalian tidak apa-apa?” tanya Myungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya di hadapan mereka hingga membuat keduanya tersadar.

“Fi..firasat buruk apa ini?” kata Siwon, dan Kyuhyun pun menoleh padanya.

“Kau juga merasakan firasat buruk?” katanya.

Seisi ruangan pun diam, memperhatikan keduanya. Sementara kedua anak itu berusaha mencari-cari seuatu dalam otak mereka apa atau siapa firasat buruk itu berasal.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, keduanya mendadak berseru kompak dengan lantang, “Josh!”

Mereka segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergerak menuju pintu.

“ _Mwo_? Ada apa dengan Jo _appa_?” kata Sungjae.

 

Kedua anak itu membuka pintu kamar dengan cepat namun terpaku ketika mendapati ada sesosok berpakaian putih yang berdiri di sana, menatap lurus ke arah mereka. Sosok yang mereka kenal karena persahabatannya yang erat dengan Josh.

Sementara yang lain juga tampak sangat terkejutnya dengan mereka karena ternyata ada orang lain yang dapat masuk ke tempat itu.

“ _Please go back inside._ _I know you two got a bad feeling about Josh, but let me to help him. He needs his focus on this important battle_.”

“ _You...how did you get in here_?” kata Siwon dengan mata terbelalak.

“ _I have my way_.”

Dengan itu, pintu kamar kembali tertutup.

* * *

“Semua penghuni rumah itu masih belum ditemukan?” kata Wanjin pada suatu waktu. Hanya dia dan ICO yang berdiskusi saat itu karena semua orang lain sedang sibuk dengan persiapan mereka masing-masing.

“Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu ke mana perginya mereka. Ketika petugas kepolisian datang semua pintu dalam keadaan terbuka.” jelas ICO. “Bahkan para pembantunya pun tidak ada.

“Kasus ini sangat mencurigakan karena menurut laporan pihak kepolisian, ada banyak laporan masuk dari keluarga para pekerja di rumah itu, dan pihak kepolisian juga sudah mencoba melacak keberadaan mereka namun tanpa hasil. Tidak ada satu pun yang tampaknya telah kembali ke rumah mereka.”

“Apa mungkin mereka punya masalah dengan keluarga sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak pulang?”

“Kita tidak mendapat informasi lebih lanjut mengenai itu, tapi rata-rata pelapor mengatakan kalau mereka putus kontak sudah cukup lama dan tiba-tiba saja mereka mendapat kiriman pakaian dengan noda darah.”

“Pakaian dengan noda darah?” kata Wanjin.

Tampaknya apa yang terjadi di rumah misterius bukan sekedar kasus penyekapan idola biasa. Bisa jadi ini kasus besar yang juga melibatkan kasus pembunuhan.

“Apa kau sudah memindai rumah itu?” tanya Wanjin.

“Sudah dilakukan.”

“Termasuk ruang bawah tanah?”

“Pemindaian telah selesai namun sensorku tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan ruangan di bawah tanah.”

Ini tidak biasa. Sensor ICO merupakan sensor paling canggih yang pernah ada dalam teknologi manusia, bahkan lapisan bumi hingga kedalaman ratusan kilometer pun dapat dideteksi olehnya. Tapi kenapa komputer ini tidak dapat mendeteksi ruang bawah tanah di rumah itu? Padahal Wanjin yakin betul, kalau tampilan asli rumah itu sama persis dengan yang digunakan untuk menyekap para tawanan, pastilah ruang tempat dia menyengel awan hitam dan ditemukan secara tidak sengaja oleh Myungsoo, pasti ada.

“Biar aku lihat sendiri.” Dan laki-laki itu pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu, memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah kosong itu sekali lagi.

* * *

Es berukuran raksasa tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai, menghujam chimera dari bawah. Kejadian yang tidak terduga ini membuat monster itu terhuyung dan memecah konsentrasinya. Ruangan itu dalam sekejap penuh dengan kabut dingin yang menutup pandangan.

Josh sangat terkejut karena seingatnya, orang yang bisa menggunakan elemen es sehebat itu cuma dirinya dan saudaranya Matt. Sedangkan saat itu dia berada dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menggunakan elemen itu, sementara Matt tidak sedang berada bersama mereka.

Memang ada banyak Penjaga _trainee_ lain yang merupakan calon penjaga air dan es tapi semuanya tidak ada yang sebanding dengan mereka. Yang dapat melakukannya hanyalah Penjaga dengan kemampuan yang tinggi.

Apakah ini berarti ada orang lain di rumah ini? Dan siapa orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya?

 

“Ada apa denganmu, Josh? Setahuku kau tidak mudah dirobohkan seperti ini.”

Josh terpaku. Dia kenal suara itu. Perlahan, dia mencoba berdiri.

Ketika dia berhasil berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok, tampaklah sosok yang sangat dia kenal.

“Daniel?” katanya heran.

Sosok Daniel Radcliffe kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan dengannya.

 

Josh menatap anak itu cukup lama.

“Tidak, kau bukan Daniel yang kukenal.” katanya kemudian.

Daniel tersenyum. “Aku mengakui kejelian matamu. Kau benar. Aku Daniel, tapi bukan yang kau kenal.” katanya. “Aku Daniel masa depan.” Dia berhenti sebentar. “Ini kali kedua aku datang kemari setelah mengantar senjata Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Tidak kusangka kita harus bertemu dengan cara seperti ini.”

“Senjata? Jadi kau yang—Bagaimana kau bisa melewati—”

Suara geraman dari belakang Daniel membuat keduanya berhenti berbincang dan kembali waspada. Untuk sesaat lamanya mereka melupakan chimera yang masih mengancam.

 

“ _Are you alright_?”

“ _I'll be fine_.”

“ _That's good to hear. We need to finish this one quick because I can't stay for too long_.” Dan Josh bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu. Tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk menanyakan itu sekarang.

Dia kembali menghunus pedangnya. “ _Let's do it then_.”

Seirama, keduanya bergerak menerjang chimera yang menampakkan diri dari balik kabut.

* * *

Semenjak pertemuan singkat mereka dengan Daniel, anak-anak itu menjadi diam dalam usaha mereka mengatasi rasa syok. Siwon berpikir keras, sementara Kyuhyun kembali mengantuk. Yang lain diam juga, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda.

“Siapa orang tadi? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.” kata Hoya pada akhirnya, bingung.

“ _Yah_ , kau tidak kenal dia? Dia itu pemeran Harry Potter! Harry Potter!” kata Seungho.

“ _MWO_? _JEONGMALYO_???” Ekspresi Hoya saat itu tampak sangat konyol. Jika mereka tidak dalam situasi yang serius, pastilah mereka semua sudah pingsan karena tertawa.

“Aish, aku tidak tahu kau tidak mengenalnya.” kata Myungsoo serius.

“JADI JOSH KENAL DENGAN DANIEL RADOKULIF?” Ekspresi anak itu bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan konyol lagi sekarang. Seakan itu merupakan berita paling menggemparkan yang pernah dia dengar.

“Radcliffe, _Hyung_.” kata Peniel mengoreksi. “Tapi bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke sini?”

“Wah, Jo-hyung sunguh-sungguh kenal dengan banyak orang.” puji Sungjae.

“Aku ingat ada yang menjulukinya sebagai _celebrity-magnet_.” kata Siwon, tapi ekspresi laki-laki itu terlihat datar seakan ada hal lain dipikirannya.

“Tapi setahuku tidak ada yang bisa melewati Time Void kecuali—“ Changwook memandang Siwon dengan ngeri. “Dia bukan malaikat, kan?”

“Tentu saja tidak, tapi—“ Dia secara tidak sadar menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya karena anak itu sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendapati anak itu tampak begitu kelelahan. “Kyuhyun-ah, _neo gwaenchanha_?”

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya badanku lemas sekali, Siwon-ah.” Kyuhyun pun membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

“Kyuhyun-ah.” panggil Siwon bingung. “Kyu—“

“ZzzzZZZZZZzzzz…”

Dan semua pun orang saling bertukar pandang.

Siwon pasti sudah ketularan virus serius dari Josh. Karena setiap kali ada sesuatu yang kelihatannya aneh, secara refleks dia mengerutkan dahinya dan diam berpikir. Dia mendadak kuatir dengan kondisi Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu? Belum lama dia kelihatan sehat-sehat saja, namun dalam hitungan jam dia tampak begitu mudah terkuras tenaganya tanpa sebab. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah terlibat dalam pertempuran atau semacamnya.

* * *

Han Wanjin melangkah mantap menuju ruangan kecil di balik dapur diikuti beberapa Penjaga. Ternyata, ruangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat meletakkan berbagai bahan makanan di replika rumah benar-benar sama seperti dengan yang aslinya. Bahkan seluruh posisi barang-barangnya juga.

Dia melangkah menuju sudut ruangan dan mencari-cari tombol rahasia di sana. Agak lain dengan yang ada pada replika rumah, tombol rahasia itu menyatu dengan dinding yang telah dilabur dengan at warna putih untuk menutup bekasnya.

Tapi tetap saja rahasia seperti itu tidak bisa disembunyikan dari mata Han Wanjin.

“Kalian dan juga para idola itu telah cukup berjasa dengan menemukan berbagai petunjuk penting mengenai siapa Baek Yoonhee yang sebenarnya tapi kalian belum menemukan tempat rahasia ini.” katanya. “Tapi sepertinya Doom menutup pintu ini dengan sihir yang kuat. Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mendobraknya. Mundur!”

Semua orang yang mengikutinya refleks mengundurkan diri hingga ke dapur sementara Wanjin mencari-cari sesuatu di dinding di sekitarnya.

“AHA!” serunya ketika menemukan sesuatu agak jauh dari lokasi tombol yang ditemukannya itu.

Dia lalu meletakkan tangannya dengan kuat di sana dan menekannya sekuat mungkin melawan dinding.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang besar muncul menutupi seluruh bagian dinding tersebut. Gambar yang tercetak dalam lingkaran itu sangat mengerikan, namun Wanjin tidak tampak takut sama sekali dan terus menekan lingkaran itu dengan kuat.

Bola-bola Holy dengan intensitas luar biasa beterbangan di sekitarnya dan masuk ke lingkaran itu dan menghancurkan formasinya.

 

Setelah menghancurkan lingkaran yang menyegel tempat itu, Wanjin segera menuju sudut ruangan dan menekan kuat-kuat tombol rahasia sehingga masuk ke dalam dinding.

Bunyi mekanik yang terdengar menandakan sesuatu terbuka.

Wanjin menduga adanya sesuatu yang mengerikan di bawah sana ketika semua orang mencium aroma bau busuk yang dari balik pintu rahasia. Perlahan dia menuruni tangga batu menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Bagi manusia biasa, mungkin pemandangan yang dia lihat akan tampak sangat mengerikan. Namun bagi Wanjin, itu sama sekali tidak mengagetkan.

Tumpukan mayat bergelimpangan serampangan di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Dari posisinya, dia menduga mereka dibuang kemari setelah dibunuh dengan sadis. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya tidak memiliki kepala.

“Cepat hubungi polisi.” katanya dengan nada tenang. “Kurasa aku baru saja menemukan penghuni rumah ini.” Dia menarik napas. “Tampaknya kasus ini naik status dari kasus penculikan menjadi kasus pembunuhan masal.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Tapi kenapa Doom repot-repot menyegel tempat ini dengan sihir kuat semacam itu?”

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian semua idola yang berada di markas penjaga pun berkumpul untuk bergosip.

“Mereka bilang, Wanjin menemukan penghuni rumah yang hilang?” kata Woohyun.

“ _Ne._ Semua penghuninya dibantai. Beberapa bahkan tanpa kepala.” kata Donghae memberi informasi.

Semua orang bergidik.

“Kenapa kelihatannya kasus ini kedengaran semakin mengerikan?” kata Heechul. “Ini bukan sekedar kasus penculikan.”

Donghae hanya diam, berpikir.

“Ke mana kepala-kepala orang-orang itu dibawa?” kata yang lain sambil menggigil takut.

“Yang kuherankan adalah: Han Wanjin sewaktu muncul di dimensi ini dia datang dengan tembus dari lantai. Kenapa meskipun lantainya merekah, mayat-mayat yang berada di bawah tidak kelihatan? Dan baunya pun tidak tercium?” kata Donghae. “Bahkan sensor ICO tidak bisa mendeteksinya.”

“Jangan bicarakan itu lagi.” kata Leeteuk. “Setidaknya kita sudah tahu kalau penghuni rumah itu sudah ditemukan. Apa selanjutnya?”

“Mungkin butuh waktu sampai polisi mengidentifikasi DNA setiap mayat itu.” kata Donghae. “Meskipun aku yakin ICO bisa lebih cepat.”

“Aku masih bingung dengan semua petunjuk yang kita temukan.” kata Hyunsik. “Berdasarkan catatan yang ditemukan, semua tuduhan mengarah ke Baek Yoonhee sebagai pelakunya. Tapi—“

“—aku juga tidak yakin masalah ini semudah itu.” sela Minhyuk. “Aku tidak tahu, tapi rasanya ada yang ganjil…”

“Belum lagi benda-benda sihir itu…” kata Dongwoo. “ _AH~~MOLLA_! Kepalaku pusing.”

“Kenapa masalah ini jadi tambah rumit seperti ini?” kata Shindong bingung. “Masalah para anggota kita yang disekap jadi tenggelam karenanya.”

“Aku juga kuatir masalah ini malah membuat perhatian kita teralih.” kata Donghae serius. “Waktu mereka tidak banyak lagi.”

* * *

Josh dan Daniel melompat menghindar ketika sebuah serangan dari chimera hendak mengenai mereka. Mereka telah berhasil membuat makhluk itu melemah namun mereka sendiri sudah mulai kelelahan.

Daniel tampak berpikir. “ _There's something weird with this chimera. I sensed it has some kind of consciousness_.”

“ _I sensed the same thing since the beginning_.” kata Josh. Dia berhenti sejenak ketika Daniel kembali menerjang monster itu, membuatnya sibuk. “ICO, aku menganalisa gerak-gerik monster ini dan merasa aneh. Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Berdasarkan data pertarungan barusan, terdapat kemungkinan sebesar 97,9978% monster ini memiliki gerak-gerik seperti manusia.”

“ _WHAT_!!?”

“Makhluk ini pasti mengeluarkan semacam halusinasi agar sensorku tidak dapat mendeteksinya dalam bentuk aslinya.” lanjut ICO. “Jika Seven Spirits dengan garis kuning bisa menembus ilusi yang dibuat monster ini, kemungkinan untuk dapat mengalahkannya mencapai 99,999%.”

Seakan ada yang memberi aba-aba, tiba-tiba saja warna garis pada pedang Josh berubah menjadi kuning.

“ _The color that cut through the soul, uncover all pretense_.” gumam Josh. Dia lalu beralih ke arah Daniel yang masih bertarung. “ _DAN, STEP BACK_!”

Daniel mendengar seruan itu dan melompat mundur.

Josh mengayunkan pedang itu sekali, dan aura yang keluar darinya bergerak membentuk bulat sabit, memotong tubuh chimera secara horizontal.

 

Aura pedang itu membuka rahasia wujud asli chimera.

Apa yang mereka saksikan nyaris membuat Josh muntah di sana saat itu juga.

Sebuah monter paling menjijikan sekaligus menyeramkan menampakkan diri di hadapan mereka.

Awalnya Josh mengira monster itu hanyalah sebuah monster cacing berukuran besar dengan banyak kaki dan tonjolan-tonjolan di bagian kepalanya. Namun setelah diperhatikan dengan baik, yang dikira sebagai kaki cacing ternyata adalah kaki dan tangan puluhan manusia. Dan tonjolan-tonjolan yang ada di bagian kepalanya adalah kepala-kepala manusia! Ada kepala laki-laki, ada juga perempuan; berambut panjang maupun pendek.

Josh merasa perutnya mual.

“ _What kind of hideous thing is this_?” kata Daniel. “ _Don't tell me, she made this from humans_?”

“ _She? You mean, Doom?_ ”

“ _Who else? These kind of things are Doom's creation. It requires a lot of magic to mold humans into monster like that_.” kata Daniel. Dia berhenti sejenak, mengamati. “ _My goodness, these people are still alive_!”

“ _WHAT_?”

“ _But I believe they don't want to be hideous like this. Josh, you must help them_.” lanjutnya dengan mata yang masih terfokus ke makhluk itu. “ _The sword can release them from this slavery. Set them free_.”

“ _So their consciousness are being slaved by that witch_?” Meskipun makhluk ini tampak lebih menjijikan dari berbagai makhluk yang pernah dia lihat selama ini, Josh memantapkan hatinya untuk melepaskan puluhan nyawa yang digabung menjadi satu bentuk monster yang sangat mengerikan itu.

Seven Spirits, seakan memahami resolusi yang dimiliki Josh, merubah garis kuningnya menjadi merah.

“ _I'm sorry. But the only way to set you free is death_.”

* * *

Suara jeritan yang sangat menyayat bergema ke seluruh bagian bangunan, mengagetkan seisi ruangan. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas.

“Su-suara a-apa itu tadi?” kata Seungho bergidik.

“Bukannya itu suara manusia?” kata Siwon.

“Ayo kita lihat.” ajak Peniel.

“Jangan. Kita dilarang untuk—“

Suara ketokan membuat mereka semua beralih ke arah pintu. Sungjae bergegas membukakan pintu.

 

Tampaklah Daniel sedang mengalungkan lengan Josh di bahunya. Laki-laki itu kelihatan kepayahan. Ekspresinya tampak sangat muram seperti sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

“HYUNG, kau tidak apa-apa?” pekik seisi ruangan kaget. Sungjae yang berada paling dekat langsung membantunya.

“ _He’s fine. He’s just made a decision_.” kata Daniel. Tampaknya di usianya yang sudah ratusan tahun cukup baginya untuk dapat memahami bahasa Korea. Dia meletakkan Josh di tepi kasur.

“ _What decision_?” tanya Peniel.

“ _A difficult one._ ”

Belum lagi mereka sempat menanyakan apa yang dia maksud, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Daniel perlahan-lahan seperti memudar. Ini mengagetkan mereka semua, termasuk Josh.

“ _My time’s up here. I have to go back now._ ” kata Daniel. Dia lalu menatap Josh. “Josh, _I know that the present ‘me’ made a promise to protect you and your family but…I think he made another decision. On behalf of the other ‘me’, I apologize for that. Consider this as my first and last service for you. I’m sorry._ ”

Dan dengan itu, Daniel pun lenyap dari pandangan mereka semua, meninggalkan kesebelas orang itu dalam kebingungannya.

* * *

Daniel muncul tepat di dekat Han Wanjin, pada kamar ibu pemilik rumah di dalam rumah yang asli. Posisi kamar itu sama seperti posisi kamar Peniel di rumah replikanya. Dari ekspresinya, tampaknya Wanjin sudah bisa menebak kemunculan anak itu di sana. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya.

Tapi kemunculan Daniel bukanlah sesuatu yang menggembirakan. Anak itu langsung jatuh dan untungnya berhasil ditangkap oleh Wanjin.

“Aku tidak mau Josh melihatku mati seperti ini.” kata Daniel dengan napas memburu.

“Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untukmu.” kata Wanjin.

Daniel menggeleng. “Bukan salahmu. Doom telah berhasil menyingkirkan pembawa segel cahaya dengan memisahkan Josh dan Liz.” kata Daniel.

Wanjin tahu betul siapa yang dibicarakan oleh lelaki ini: Jody Waterby, anak dari Joshua Waterby dan Elizabeth Hope. Keenam belas Penjaga level atas merupakan pembawa enam belas segel utama, itulah sebabnya mereka diangkat menjadi Penjaga level atas. Dan Jody Waterby merupakan satu-satunya keturunan dari Penjaga yang membawa segel ketujuh belas yang merupakan segel yang paling kuat, segel cahaya.

Wanjin menduga, kehadiran Jody bisa berbahaya baginya, oleh karena itu dia merancang sebuah kejadian yang memisahkan Josh dan Liz sehingga anak itu tidak akan pernah dilahirkan.

Akibatnya, Jody Waterby masa depan pun lenyap.

Mungkin Josh sudah mengetahui semua ini semenjak awal, itu sebabnya dia tenggelam dalam keputusasaan yang teramat sangat, sehingga membuatnya berhasil diasingkan oleh Doom—melalui Scelestica—ke Corona yang pertama.

Suara Daniel yang sudah mulai sulit bernapas menyadarkan Wanjin. “Dan sekarang, aku. Diriku yang masa kini telah membuat keputusan bodoh.”

“Keputusannya membuat dirimu sekarat.” Sehebat apa pun Han Wanjin, dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang masa depannya berubah karena keputusannya sendiri.

Tubuh Daniel tiba-tiba bercahaya dan mulai terpecah-pecah perlahan.

“ _It’s okay_.” kata Daniel pada napas terakhirnya. “ _At least I’m content._ ”

Dengan sebuah senyuman, tubuh Daniel Radcliffe masa depan pun terpecah dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

Wanjin menatap langit-langit kamar tempat butiran-butiran emas dari tubuh Daniel menghilang. “ _You can pass through the Time Void because you are in the verge of death itself. Even tough the ones who once knew the light but choose the path of darkness cannot be redeemed, everything you’ve done won’t be in vain._ ”

* * *

“Apa maksudnya itu?” tanya Henry.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau Daniel Radcliffe juga seorang penjaga.” kata Hoya.

“Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan Daniel masa depan.” kata Josh.

“Masa depan?” kata Siwon. “Jadi dia Daniel masa depan?”

“Kalian tidak bisa melihatnya?”

Semua menggeleng. Daniel masa depan dengan Daniel masa kini memang tidak kelihatan berbeda. Mereka identik walaupun Daniel masa depan telah berusia ratusan tahun.

“Tapi aku tidak paham apa maksud kata-katanya.” kata Henry.

Saat itu, Josh yang sedari tadi menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepada anak itu ketika tiba-tiba saja dia melihat sebuah kilatan cahaya yang tidak biasa di mata Henry.

Dan ini spontan membuatnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

 

Semua orang bertanya-tanya apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Josh ketika lelaki itu berjalan menuju Henry. Namun apa yang dilakukannya berikutnya membuat seisi ruangan kembali bingung.

“ _I know you are Henry,_ ” katanya sambil menatap mata anak itu. “ _but who are you_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butuh 3 part fanfic untuk menjelaskan kenapa peristiwa di Till We Meet Again 1 bisa terjadi. ckckck...
> 
> Banyak kejadian yang dibuka di sini. Beberapa dirangkai dari trilogi TWMA.
> 
> The story is not over yet!


	20. Chp 18 - Three : Cladis

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh. Semuanya terasa tenang dan damai. Dia merasa seperti berada di sebuah dunia yang lain. Kakinya tidak menyentuh apa pun dan tubuhnya seperti sedang terjun bebas, dibawa ke tempat yang dalam.

Perlahan, dia membuka matanya.

Sekelilingnya terlihat gelap, namun sejauh mata memandang, ada pecahan-pecahan benda-benda bening berkilauan bagai kaca. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin pecahan-pecahan itu bisa berkilau di tengah kegelapan seperti ini.

Sementara dia bertanya-tanya, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya besar dari bawah kakinya. Cahaya itu menyilaukan matanya, dan dia ditarik masuk ke dalamnya.

Ketika dia kembali membuka mata, dia sudah berada di suatu tempat yang tampaknya tidak asing.

 

Kyuhyun tahu tempat ini.

Dia bertanya-tanya di mana dan kapan dia pernah kemari. Tempat ini jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari dunia mereka, namun dia pernah ke situ. Dia sadar, tempat ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Penjaga.

Setelah merenung sesaat, dia pun teringat kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan Josh, Siwon, Kevin u-Kiss, dan kelima anggota TVXQ di tempat ini.

 _Soul Space_ , begitu Josh menyebutnya.

 

“…Kyuhyun-ah…”

Dia mendengar yang sangat familiar memanggil namanya. Sontak dia menoleh, mencari-cari asal suara.

Dia pun bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri, berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Lelaki yang mirip dengannya itu berpakaian putih panjang dengan celana putih. Di tangan dan lehernya bergelantungan berbagai aksesoris yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, jauh lebih indah dari semua aksesoris yang pernah digunakan oleh siapa pun.

“Untuk bisa membawamu kemari aku harus membuatmu tertidur lelap berkali-kali.” 

Dan Kyuhyun pun tersadar kalau penyebab rasa lelahnya beberapa jam belakangan ini karena perbuatan lelaki ini. Dia tahu betul dia karena sebelumnya dia sudah bertemu.

“Kyuhyun-ah, waktunya akan segera tiba bagimu segera memilih.” kata refleksi dirinya itu. Matanya kemudian menatap mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun heran ketika tahu bahwa mata lelaki itu ternyata jauh lebih bening dari matanya. “Apa yang kau putuskan akan menjadi masa depanmu: menjadi egois atau sebaliknya. Dari kedua pilihan ini, apa yang akan kau pilih?”

Dengan itu Kyuhyun pun tersentak terbangun dari tidurnya.

 

Untuk sesaat lamanya Kyuhyun bingung di mana dia berada. Tapi interior kamar menujukkan bahwa dia masih berada di dalam kamar Peniel.

Perhatian semua orang saat itu sedang tertuju hal lain, sehingga tidak memperhatikannya.

“ _I know you are Henry, but…who are you_?”

Kyuhyun tahu itu suara Josh, sehingga dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, dan melihat bahwa Josh sedang berhadap-hadapan, atau lebih tepatnya Josh sedang menatap dekat-dekat mata Henry ketika melontarkan pertanyaan tadi.

Namun kisah keberadaan Henry Lau di sana ternyata bukan cuma sekedar kisah penculikan.

* * *

_Henry baru saja menyaksikan berita tentang keluarga para idola yang telah berhasil diselamatkan ketika ponsel_ _nya tiba-tiba berbunyi._

_“Ne, Leeteuk Hyung?”_

_“Kau di mana?” Suara Leeteuk menyapanya dari seberang. Dia terdengar agak panik._

_“Aku baru tiba di dorm. Aku akan mengambil barangnya dan akan segera kembali ke sana.” jawab Henry._

_“Cepatlah ambil barang itu dan langsung kembali ke mari. Aku menguatirkanmu.”_

_“Ne, ne, arraseo.” Henry mematikan ponselnya dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya._

_Dia baru saja meluruskan badannya ketika mendengar suara bagaikan bunyi mesin penyedot debu._

_Pada detik yang sama, di luar pengetahuan semua orang, waktu tiba-tiba berhenti. Atau lebih tepatnya, waktu di dalam ruangan itu berhenti._

_Karena waktu di sana berhenti, semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu ikut berhenti termasuk lubang hitam yang saat itu berada tepat di belakang Henry dan hendak menyedotnya masuk ke dalamnya._

_Waktu yang berhenti menahan semuanya._

_Di lantai, di sisi lain ruangan, tiba-tiba tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir. Tak lama, seseorang pun kemudian muncul darinya._

_“Aku terpaksa melakukan ini.” kata orang itu. “Resikonya besar karena dia memiliki banyak Holy di tubuhnya, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.”_

_Dia membuka tangannya dan sesuatu berbentuk bulat besar muncul di sana._

_“Jadilah mata dan telingaku, Henry Lau.” katanya. “Sebagai gantinya kau tidak akan terkena apa pun yang dapat membahayakan dirimu di dalam sana.”_

 * * *

Henry tampak bingung ketika Josh seakan menuduhnya. “ _Um, excuse me? You know very well who I am_.”

Josh menggerakkan matanya sedikit, seakan Henry yang lain berada tepat bersebelahan dengan mata anak itu. “ _Like I said before, I know who you are. I’m referring to something or somebody…inside you._ ”

“ _WHAT_?” Seluruh kamar melonjak kaget, termasuk Kyuhyun yang langsung menegakkan punggungnya.

Perbuatannya membuat Siwon sadar kalau anak itu sudah bangun. Tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa padanya hanya sekedar menoleh sebentar ke arahnya dan memegang lengannya sebentar, seakan hendak mengatakan kalau apa yang pernah dikatakan Kyuhyun mengenai Henry ternyata benar.

 

Bahkan Henry sepertinya tidak percaya kalau ternyata ada sesuatu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

“ _What do you mean? There’s something inside me_?” tanya Henry. “ _Do you think I’ve been possessed_?”

“ _Something or…someone. And this is not like a possession_.” kata Josh. “ _Oh my goodness, how can I missed out a thing like this_?!” 

Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, Siwon langsung merangkul anak itu, mencegahnya untuk bicara. Bisa-bisa dia justru akan melempar jerami kering ke dalam api yang sedang menyala.

“ _Okay, whatever or whoever you are, come out now_!” kata Josh. Dia tidak suka hal semacam ini terjadi, dan itu membuat darahnya mulai mendidih. Seisi ruangan menjadi hening karena mereka tahu lelaki itu sedang menahan emosi. “Cepat keluar atau kau akan kupaksa.”

 

Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendengar satu suara lain di dalam ruangan itu.

“ _Okay, okay, I’m out_.” kata suara itu. “ _Sheesh, you’re so scary when you’re mad._ ”

Suara itu membuat Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun terbelalak. Mereka kenal betul pemilik suara itu.

“JUSTIN???” Ketiganya sontak berseru, mengagetkan seisi ruangan.

Kepala Henry mendadak mendongak, dan sebuah benda kecil bercahaya keluar dari mata kanannya, disaksikan seisi ruangan dengan mata terbelalak.

Benda itu melayang ke atas kepala mereka dan tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi besar. Benda itu berbentuk bulat telur dengan hiasan di bagian atas dan bawahnya, bagaikan sebuah kontainer khusus.

Henry langsung jatuh terduduk ketika tahu kalau ternyata ada benda sebesar itu selama ini ada di dalam matanya. Dia kelihatan sangat syok.

“ _Mwoya_? _Igeot eotteohkke_ —?“ kata Sungjae bingung.

“Sejak kapan benda itu ada di dalam matanya?” tanya Seungho.

“Ternyata sehebat apa pun kemampuanku, kau masih bisa tahu juga.” kata Justin lewat benda bulat telur itu. “ _Well_ , meski pun agak terlambat.”

“Apanya yang hebat?” semprot Josh langsung. “Memangnya benda apa yang kau masukkan ke matanya? Kau tahu betul kalau anak ini memiliki sejumlah besar Holy di dalam tubuhnya. Memasukkan benda sihir bisa mencelakaimu dan mungkin juga dia.”

“ _This thing, is a communicator_.” kata Justin. “ _I have to put it inside Henry’s eyes so I can see what was actually happened there. You can say that Henry is my eyes and ears to some extent._ ”

“Jadi kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di sini?” kata Josh.

“Tentu saja, meskipun tidak semua. Echoes of Time dan Time Void benar-benar sulit ditembus, bahkan dengan kemampuanku.” Mereka mendengar suara dari benda itu.

Josh menepuk dahinya sendiri. “Kenapa kau diam saja yang tidak mengatakan semenjak awal kalau ini adalah sebuah komunikator? Kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan markas.”

“Itu tidak mungkin dan aku punya alasan untuk itu.” kata Justin. “Seperti yang kukatakan, aku hanya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di sini tapi tidak semua. Dan semua yang kulihat sudah kalian rekam di dalam video.”

“Lalu bagaimana mungkin sekarang kau bisa melakukannya?” tanya Josh lagi. Dia punya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab, bahkan sepertinya justru bertambah.

“Yah, semenjak kau berhasil merusak Echoes of Time dan Time Void, itu jadi mungkin.”

“Tunggu sebentar.” sela Siwon. “Echoes of Time rusak?”

“Bisa kukatakan, sedikit sobek. Pedang yang dimiliki Josh bukan sembarang pedang, Siwon-ah.” kata Justin. “Josh tidak menyebutnya sebagai Creator's Sword tanpa sebab, kau tahu.”

 _“But I didn't know that the sword can tear off the Echoes of Time_.” bela Josh.

“ _So did I_.” tanggap Justin cepat. “ _But it really did_. Kalau tidak, bahkan Han Wanjin yang begitu hebat pun pasti sulit menembusnya dan mengantar pesan kalian ke dunia luar.”

 

“Aku akan mengirim komunikator ini ke Penjaga, namun sepertinya tidak bisa ke markas. Kalian tahu bagaimana reaksi Holy terhadap sihir. Sementara kalian berjuang untuk tetap bertahan di sana, aku harus membantu Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan. Tugas mereka kali ini sangat berat. Syukurlah mereka memegang dua Seven Spirits sekarang.”

Seluruh penghuni tampak bingung mengenai penjelasan tentang Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan. Mereka tidak tahu kalau apa yang mereka hadapi sekarang jauh lebih besar dari yang mereka kira, dan pembahasan ini termasuk salah satu di antaranya. Dan Josh pun demikian.

Alis Josh menyatu. “Apa maksudmu?” katanya. “Kita dalam masalah besar dan mereka malah ditugaskan untuk hal yang lain?”

“Masalah yang terjadi jauh lebih besar dari yang kalian semua bayangkan. Tapi untuk saat ini, konsentrasikan tenagamu untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari sini. Kalian bisa membicarakan itu setelah kalian keluar dari sini. Lagipula, tugas yang mereka hadapi ada hubungannya dengan kejadian penyekapan kalian di sini. Atau bisa kubilang, menyangkut pemilik rumah ini.”

 * * *

Josh sebenarnya ingin mengorek lebih banyak informasi dari Justin tapi tampaknya dia harus menundanya untuk nanti. Pasalnya, bunyi dentang lonceng kembali membahana di seluruh penjuru rumah yang hingga saat itu masih belum sempurna perbaikannya.

Hal ini membuat mereka waspada sehingga suasana pun menjadi hening seketika. Bunyi ini merupakan salah satu dari empat bunyi terakhir bagi mereka jadi mereka harus menanggapinya dengan lebih serius.

Josh membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati sambil melihat sekeliling.

Suasana di luar sungguh sepi.

 

Namun apa yang terjadi sesaat setelah bunyi lonceng berhenti berdentang benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Bagaikan ditarik magnet berkekuatan sangat besar, benda-benda yang ada di ruang tengah dan di koridor lantai satu mendadak terbang dan memblokir pintu masuk ke kamar Myungsoo.

Suara-suara yang ditimbulkannya memancing keingintahuan para penghuni lain, yang bergegas menuju pintu keluar di mana Josh saat itu berada. Henry, yang masih trauma dengan benda yang ada di dalam matanya, bergerak menghindar dari bawah bola komunikasi itu dan segera mendekati yang lain. Dia takut kalau-kalau benda itu akan kembali masuk ke dalam matanya.

 

Barang yang bertumpuk di depan kamar Myungsoo begitu banyak hingga tumpah ruah, melebihi jarak antara daun pintu hingga ke tepi balkon.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba kamar Myungsoo diblokir?” kata Changwook dengan alis berkerut.

Semua bisa menebak kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dalam kamar itu.

“Apa ada rahasia yang disembunyikan di sana?” tanya salah satu dari mereka.

“Tapi kenapa selama ini aku tidak tahu apa-apa?” kata Myungsoo. “Kamar itu bahkan sama sekali tidak berubah isinya hingga sekarang.”

“Atau sebuah rahasia bohongan yang sebenarnya hanyalah jebakan.” kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. “Terlalu mudah kalau cuma seperti ini saja.”

“Kyuhyun benar.” kata Justin. “Doom terlalu cerdas kalau hanya sekedar melakukan hal semacam itu. Bisa jadi ini sudah berada dalam perhitungannya.”

Josh terus menatap benda-benda itu dengan serius, terutama ketika semua benda itu mulai meleleh dan menempel satu sama lain, seakan-akan mereka terbuat dari lilin mainan.

Dia berbalik kepada yang lain. “Kalian tahu, kalau ada yang jelas-jelas ingin menyembunykan sesuatu, aku akan tambah penasaran.”

 

Dan dengan itu dia berlari, menghunus pedangnya dan menghantamkannya sekuat tenaga ke lelehan yang menutupi kamar Myungsoo yang kini telah mengkristal.

“Apa dia tidak dengar kalau itu bisa jadi adalah sebuah jebakan?” kata Justin lewat bola transparan yang melayang-layang di atas kepala mereka.

“Meskipun jebakan, aku yakin dia pasti akan menerobosnya juga.” kata Hoya, tiba-tiba angkat bicara. “Lagipula, waktu kami sangat sempit, dia pasti akan berbuat apa pun supaya bisa keluar dari sini.”

Suara ledakan memberi tahu mereka kalau Josh baru saja membuka jalan masuk ke kamar Myungsoo.

“Sakti! Sungguh sakti!” Justin lalu meniru tawa nenek sihir, suatu tindakan yang sangat tidak lazim dilakukan oleh lelaki itu.

Suara tawanya membuat yang lain bergidik, dan mereka bahkan berkomentar mengenai itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka berusaha mengabaikannya.

“Aish, kau membuatku merinding tanpa sebab. Lagipula bukan aku, tapi pedang ini.” gerutu Josh dalam bahasa Indonesia. “Ngomong-ngomong, tawamu itu kayak kuntilanak.”

 

Dia lalu melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. “Siapa yang mau ikut denganku menyelidiki kamar Myungsoo?” Dia tahu betul kalau dia butuh bantuan untuk ini.

Beberapa di antara mereka langsung angkat tangan, termasuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

“Hmmm….sebenarnya aku ingin membawa Siwon dan Kyuhyun, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain nanti?” kata Josh kepada Justin.

“Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah yang lain terkena bahaya. Kalian bertiga pergilah.” kata Justin.

“Serius?” kata Josh. Dia beralih ke yang lain. “Kalian pergilah ke ruang keluarga dan tunggu kami di sana.”

Justin lalu melanjutkan, “Kalian, tolong bawa bola komunikasi ini bersama kalian.”

Dan Sungjae menangkapnya ketika benda bulat itu bergerak turun, mengurangi ketinggiannya.

 * * *

Seperti yang mereka duga, apa yang mereka temukan adalah kamar milik orang lain.

“Menurutmu ini kamar siapa?”

“Lebih baik kita cari tahu. Secepatnya.” kata Josh.

Di sepanjang di dinding tampak foto-foto yang digantung. Namun di kamar itu hanya ada satu foto untuk tiap-tiap anggota keluarga di sana. Mereka bertiga pun mulai menebak-nebak siapa di antara orang-orang itu yang adalah Yoonhee.

Ketiganya pun mulai mencari petunjuk. Teknisnya, mereka mengeluarkan semua barang dan pakaian ke lantai, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan terhadap kamar ibu Yoonhee.

Mereka membongkar isi kamar itu hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan benda yang mereka cari.

“ _Ah! Diary! Diary_!” seru Siwon gembira.

Dia segera duduk di kasur, diikuti Josh dan Kyuhyun, lalu membuka-buka buku itu.

“Aku heran di jaman sekarang masih ada orang kaya seperti mereka yang menulis catatan harian. Pakai buku lagi.” komentar Kyuhyun.

Siwon membaca sekilas setiap lembar buku itu dengan cepat, berusaha mencari petunjuk. Namun, secepat apa pun usahanya, dia tidak bisa secepat komputer. “Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ini buku milik Yoonhee.” katanya menyimpulkan. Dia membalik halaman pertamanya untuk mencari nama pemilik buku namun tidak menemukannya.

“Sepertinya aku terpaksa menggunakan ICO.” Josh mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengangkatnya kira-kira sepuluh sentimeter dari halaman yang ada di buku itu. Sementara Siwon membuka satu-persatu halaman buku itu.

“Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari dulu?” tanya Siwon.

“Kau tahu sendiri baterai ICO sudah hampir habis. Tapi terpaksa kali ini harus kita gunakan untuk analisa. Waktu kita semakin sedikit.”

“Ini adalah buku harian Baek Yoonhee.” kata ICO. Dia menampilkan gambar-gambar pada tampilan hologram yang muncul, melakukan pembacaan super cepat dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa.

“Jadi ini kamar Yoonhee?!”

“Shhh…”

Analisis yang dikerjakan oleh ICO dapat selesai dalam waktu hitungan menit saja.

“Baek Yoonhee menuliskan seluruh kronologi kejadian ini dengan sangat detil. Secara tersirat, dia mengatakan bahwa bukan dia pelaku dari semua ini.” kata komputer super itu.

“ _MWO_??” seru ketiga orang itu serempak.

“Semua buktinya mengarah padanya!”

“Mana ada penjahat yang mau mengaku?”

ICO memperlihatkan halaman-halaman hasil pemindaian sebagai buktinya.

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun yang bisa membaca huruf Hangeul dengan cepat segera memberi tanggapan. “Dia benar.”

“Lihat itu.” kata Siwon. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk membaca lebih teliti. “MWO? Tidak mungkin!”

“Apa? Ada apa?” tanya Josh.

“Baek Yoonhee mengatakan bahwa pelaku yang sebenarnya adalah _eonni_ -nya.” kata ICO.

“ICO ringkas ceritanya untukku!” perintah Josh segera. Dia menduga semua rahasia berada di catatan ini. Apakah itu asli atau palsu, itu urusan nanti.

 ICO lalu menjelaskan isi buku harian itu dengan bahasa Indonesia sehingga lebih mudah dimengerti oleh Josh.

“Dia menuliskan kalau dia seorang fans berat. Dia juga menuliskan kalau beberapa kali dia selalu mengirim hadiah yang mahal-mahal untuk idolanya dan meminta sesuatu dari mereka sebagai balasannya. Hanya sesuatu yang sederhana. Namun, harapannya tidak pernah terkabulkan.

Perlahan-lahan, rasa kagumnya pada idolanya berubah menjadi perasaan dengki yang tidak bisa dikatakan, sehingga pada  suatu waktudia didatangi makhluk yang wujudnya seperti asap.

Makhluk itu menawarkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sulit dia tolak. Impiannya mengenai pairing dan keinginan kecilnya untuk mendapat perhatian dari para idolanya dapat dikabulkan dalam sekejap.

Namun pada detik-detik terakhir, tulisnya, akal sehatnya kembali bekerja. Apa yang akan dilakukannya akan membuat para idolanya menderita. Sebenci apa pun perasaannya saat itu, rasa sayang dan rasa sukanya kepada mereka melebihi kebenciannya. Dia tidak bisa membuat mereka menderita. Dia menolak keras tawaran itu.

Keputusannya saat itu justru membawa sesuatu yang tidak dia duga kepada keluarganya.

Dia disekap di kamarnya sendiri di hari berikutnya, dan asap hitam yang saat itu sebenarnya telah menguasai rumah menjelma menjadi dirinya.

Meski tidak dapat keluar dari kamar, namun dapat mengakses kamera pengawas yang berada di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Dia melihat bagaimana replika dirinya nyaris membunuh _oppa_ -nya sendiri dengan pisau terbang.

Saat itu juga, Yoonhee segera meminta bantuan dari luar untuk mengirimkan sesuatu kepadanya dan mulai menulis buku harian ini.”

 

Mata Josh terbelalak tak percaya. Sejauh mana anak ini bisa mengarang bercerita? Ataukah cerita ini benar-benar terjadi?

 

“Baek Yoonhee juga menyaksikan dari monitor bagaimana eonnie-nya, yang waktu itu sedang sendirian, tiba-tiba dihantam dengan keras oleh asap hitam.

Setelah berhasil membunuh sang kakak, wanita yang berasal dari asap hitam itu lalu merubah wujudnya menjadi sang kakak dan mulai merancang semua kejadian di rumah itu agar seluruh kesalahan ditimpakan kepadanya.

Catatan ini juga menuliskan bagaimana semua orang, termasuk para pegawai dan juga kedua orang tuanya pada akhirnya dibunuh dan dibuang mayatnya ke ruang bawah tanah.

Beberapa di antara mereka dipenggal dan ada yang tubuhnya diubah dengan sihir menjadi makhluk yang sangat mengerikan.”

 

Penjelasan ICO membuat Josh teringat akan pertarungannya barusan. Chimera yang terbuat dari gabungan beberapa manusia. Tampak sangat mengerikan dan menjijikkan, sekaligus menimbulkan rasa iba.

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun tidak bisa menanggapi apa-apa sementara Josh diberi penjelasan oleh ICO dalam bahasanya. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah membaca tulisan-tulisan yang masih muncul di jendela hologram yang muncul.

Setelah membaca sesuatu yang tertera di sana, Kyuhyun pun beranjak dan melangkah menuju sudut ruangan.

“Dari tulisan ini, Yoonhee mengatakan pada akhirnya dia hanya sendirian di rumah dan merasa kalau waktunya sudah sangat dekat.

Dia sangat ketakutan dan berusaha meminta tolong tapi semua hubungan komunikasi keluar rumah telah diputus semenjak asap hitam menyamar menjadi kakaknya.

Meski merasa ajalnya sudah dekat, Baek Yoonhee merasa semua orang harus tahu kebenarannya. Jadi dia melakukan sesuatu yang dapat dia lakukan, yakni melindungi catatan ini supaya tidak dihancurkan oleh wanita asap hitam…WARNING: BATTERY POWER IS AT 5%.”

Baterai ICO sudah hampir habis. Josh tidak bisa mempertaruhkan data-data yang ada di dalam komputer itu seandainya ICO sampai mati karena kehabisan listrik. Data yang mereka miliki sekarang terlalu berharga bagi Penjaga.

“ICO hentikan semua kegiatan. Pindah ke mode hibernasi hingga kau mendapat energi baru dari luar.” perintah Josh.

“Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Siwon, melihat tindak-tanduk Kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya.

“Sepertinya Yoonhee tahu kelemahan asap hitam itu.” Dia mengangkat botol kecil yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan dan melambaikannya di depan matanya.

“Apa itu?” tanya Josh.

“Air suci.”

  * * *

Seluruh markas luar biasa sibuknya. Semua orang tahu situasi yang mereka hadapi sekarang semakin genting. Bahkan profesor Ico kini telah memasang sebuah timer hitungan mundur di seluruh penjuru markas.

Para penjaga bekerja dengan semakin keras, sementara para penghuni lain semakin bertambah gelisah dan tegang. In tampak dari ekspresi mereka.

Sudah tidak ada lagi canda, tidak ada lagi yang menertawakan kebodohan yang sengaja, maupun tidak sengaja mereka buat.

Yang dapat mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah duduk bersama untuk memberikan semangat satu sama lain.

 

Dan lagi, di luar sana sudah mulai terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Menjelang tindakan penyelamatan yang akan segera dilakukan, cuaca berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat. Langit berubah menjadi gelap, petir datang sambar-menyambar, dan air laut pun bergelora. Di berbagai belahan bumi bahkan telah turun hujan salju yang lebat, padahal saat itu masih musim gugur. Di belahan bumi yang lain terjadi gempa bumi dan angin puting beliung yang dashyat. Situasi saat itu bagaikan tanda kalau kiamat akan segera tiba.

Padahal, menurut para Penjaga elemen, hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka sama sekali. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi dan cukup dibuat bingung dengan kejadian ini.

 

Han Wanjin tahu betul waktunya sudah sangat mendesak. Dia harus segera kembali ke dalam replika rumah sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dia melangkah dengan sangat cepat menuju ruang kendali untuk menemui profesor Ico secara langsung.

“Profesor, bagaimana dengan—“

“Sudah selesai. Barang-barangnya sudah kami kumpulkan di ruang tengah rumah megah itu.” sela wanita cantik itu cepat. “Kau yakin kau bisa membawa koper seberat itu?”

“Meskipun tanganku cuma ada dua, ukuran dan berat tidak masalah bagiku.” kata Wanjin cepat.

“Kalau begitu, pergilah!” kata wanita cantik itu. “Sarah, Becca, dan Sam sudah menunggumu.”

Dengan itu, Han Wanjin membuat sebuah simpul dengan tangannya dan dia pun menghilang dari sana.

 

Dia muncul di samping ketiga Penjaga Waktu dan Dimensi, di ruang tengah rumah Baek Yoonhee beserta keluarganya.

“Bukakan jalannya.” kata Wanjin segera. “Perhatikan caraku melewati Time Void. Kita akan melewati jalur yang dibuka oleh Seven Spirits. Setelah berhasil menembusnya, lanjutkan rencana kalian.”

* * *

“Apa kita akan baik-baik saja di sini?” tanya Myungsoo agak ngeri. Meskipun sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali mereka masuk ke sana, namun entah kenapa kali itu mereka merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Sepertinya dengan absen-nya Josh membuat mereka jadi gelisah.

“Usahakan untuk tetap tenang. Mereka akan segera kemari.” kata Justin. Meskipun berada di dimensi lain yang jauh, dia telah memasang pelindung yang menutupi semua jendela dan pintu yang ada di situ. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menembusnya tanpa seijinnya.

Mungkin terkecuali para Penjaga yang kekuatannya berlawanan dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki.

“Tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?” kata Hoya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, mereka semua merasakan hal yang sama.

Semenjak bunyi lonceng, belum terjadi sesuatu pun di dalam rumah itu. Mereka menduga ada sesuatu yang menunggu…

…menunggu mereka lengah sebelum melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran.

* * *

 “Ini memang air suci.” kata Josh sambil memperhatikan botol kecil yang didapatnya dari Kyuhyun. “Aku bisa merasakan Holy di dalamnya.”

“Menurutmu apa mungkin Yoonhee yang meminta air ini?”

Josh berhenti sejenak, berpikir. “Aku tidak tahu.” katanya. “Kita tidak punya bukti mengenai itu.”

Pikiran Josh mulai berkelana, kembali dari awal. Dia tahu betul kalau tempat ini dibuat dengan sihir yang membutuhkan manusia sebagai sumber tenaganya. Kalau catatan harian Yoonhee memang benar sesuai kenyataan, apa mungkin Yoonhee memang sengaja dibiarkan hidup untuk dijadikan sebagai sumber tenaga untuk membangun tempat ini?

Tapi di sisi lain, dia ingat betul kalau Wanjin pernah mengatakan kalau Yoonhee sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya setelah beberapa waktu bersekutu dengan Doom. Selain itu, semua bukti mengarah kepada anak perempuan itu sebagai pelakunya: tidak ada satu pun yang dapat digunakan untuk menopang kesaksian anak itu melalui tulisannya.

Dan lagi, Josh teringat akan kejadian berhentinya monster-monster yang menyerang mereka setelah Josh berusaha berbicara dengan anak itu. Apa mungkin Yoonhee yang menahannya? Kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki anak itu sehingga dapat menahan kekuatan yang begitu kuat mencengkeramnya?

Apa itu mungkin bagi Yoonhee untuk melakukannya?

Dan di antara kedua kenyataan ini, sebenarnya mana yang benar?

Ataukah Wanjin selama ini keliru? Seandainya dia tidak keliru, apa mungkin perkataan ‘malaikat’ itu sebenarnya mengacu pada hal lain? Apakah yang sebenarnya dia maksudkan adalah: Baek Yoonhee telah kehilangan akal sehatnya karena sudah tidak bisa menahan makhluk-makhluk yang berusaha mencelakai mereka?

Josh mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Pikirannya semakin lama semakin kusut. Dia masih butuh beberapa potong informasi lagi agar teka-teki ini dapat terjawab.

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang sementara Josh berusaha mengurai teka-teki ini di dalam kepalanya. Keduanya tidak ingin mengganggunya.

 

Dia kembali berhenti. Dia menduga ruangan yang tidak dapat dibuka pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Setidaknya kalau catatan harian itu benar, Josh yakin Yoonhee pasti disekap di sana karena Seven Spirits tidak mau mengenai ruang kosong itu.

 

“Lebih baik kita keluar dan menemui yang lain.” ajak Josh kemudian. “Aku rasa kita tidak akan menemukan apa-apa lagi di sini.”

* * *

Mereka berniat untuk bergabung dengan yang lain ketika mendengar bunyi berderik dari lantai atas. Seperti sesuatu sedang terbuka.

Sontak, mereka berhenti melangkah dan berusaha mendengarkan dengan lebih teliti. Suara itu berasal dari daerah tengah. Itu sebabnya mereka bertiga mendongakkan kepala, mencoba melihat ke atas.

Awalnya mereka ragu dengan bunyi itu. Bisa asalnya dari tempat lain.

Tapi bunyi sesuatu yang menjeblak terbuka dari atas membuat ketiganya langsung berlari ke lantai atas.

Josh bahkan tidak sadar kalau Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?” tanyanya ketika mereka berhenti di depan pintu ruangan yang tidak dapat dibuka.

Belum lagi Josh sempat menyuruh keduanya untuk pergi, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu berbuka dan awan gelap dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak pun keluar.

 

Josh bertindak cepat dengan membuat perisai tepat pada waktunya, menahan awan hitam itu. Namun awan itu bergerak memutar dan mulai tumpah ke ruang tengah.

Dalam hitungan detik, ruang tengah penuh dengan asap hitam, sementara Josh masih bertahan dengan sekuat tenaga bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun di dalam perisai.

 

Sesuatu yang gelap di luar membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang keluarga saat itu menjadi ketakutan. Mereka tahu awan hitam itu kembali lagi, meskipun perisai yang dibuat Justin untuk saat ini masih dapat menahan awan hitam itu.

Awan itu ternyata juga memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Begitu besarnya kekuatan itu hingga mempu menggoyangkan seluruh bagian rumah. Rumah itu bagaikan terkena gempa dengan kekuatan 7 skala Richter.

“Dari mana kekuatan sebesar ini sembunyi?” Mereka mendengar Justin berbicara. 

 

Di atas, Josh berusaha mencari-cari Yoonhee di dalam pekatnya kegelapan itu dengan berusaha menerobos awan hitam. Rasanya bagaikan berjalan menerobos badai pasir yang sangat dahsyat. Salah sedikit saja, mereka bisa celaka. Kedua anak yang masih bersamanya tadi sempat takut ketika awan hitam menerobos keluar dari dalam ruangan namun mereka kini dapat menguasai diri. Mereka hanya dapat mengikuti Josh dari belakang.

Setelah beberapa waktu mencoba mencari, Josh akhirnya melihatnya.

Memang benar dugaan mereka, Baek Yoonhee ada di dalam ruangan itu.

 

Anak itu berambut sebahu, mengenakan berpakaian sekolah.

Tubuhnya rapat, bagaikan diikat oleh tali yang tidak kelihatan. Kepalanya menunduk dalam posisi pingsan. Tubuhnya melayang-layang di udara dan sesuatu yang hitam tampak berputar-putar di sekelilingnya.

Seperti ada aliran energi kebiruan yang keluar dari tubuh anak itu, yang membuat mereka yakin kalau anak itu memang sedang digunakan sebagai sumber tenaga untuk tempat ini.

Jika Josh memutuskan untuk memutuskan itu sekarang, rumah yang sedang mereka tempati sekarang ini akan lenyap, dan sepuluh orang yang akan menyertainya akan jatuh ke dalam Echoes of Time.

Tapi jika dia tidak menghentikannya, anak perempuan itu pasti akan segera tewas karena kehabisan tenaga. Dia bisa mengetahuinya dari sedikitnya pancaran energi yang keluar dari anak itu.

Baek Yoonhee akan segera kehabisan tenaga dan mereka, cepat atau lambat, akan terperosok bersamanya ke dalam Echoes of Time.

* * *

Beberapa Penjaga elemen berusaha menahan pergerakan elemen-elemen alam tanpa hasil. Mereka telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan bencana yang terjadi namun sepertinya usaha mereka sia-sia.

Kepanikan yang melanda seluruh penduduk di muka bumi pun tidak terhindarkan.

“Ini hanya permulaannya saja.” kata Adam kepada teman-temannya. “Yang lebih dahsyat akan muncul setelah ini.”

“Kalau kita mencoba menghentikan elemennya, usaha kita pasti akan sia-sia. Kita harus menghentikan sumber masalahnya.” kata Rachel.

“Kalau begitu mari kita berharap Sarah, Becca, dan Sam berhasil masuk ke Echoes of Time.” kata Adam lagi. “Hingga saat itu tiba, kita hanya bisa sabar menunggu.”

 

Di ruang kendali, profesor Ico harus berhadapan dengan beberapa hal sekaligus.

Dan saat ini dia sedang berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan yang saat itu berada di layar monitornya. Keduanya tampak berantakan. Tubuh mereka penuh bercak-bercak hitam, seperti terkena tanah.

“Profesor, kami sudah berhasil membuka jalan menuju kuilnya.” kata Siwon masa depan memberi informasi.

“Kenapa dia harus membuat hal serumit ini?” keluh Kyuhyun masa depan.

“Kami akan segera masuk.”

 

“Justin bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang menimpa Josh sekarang. Mari kita lihat apa isi kuil ini.” kata Siwon masa depan lagi. Kyuhyun berjalan mendahuluinya. “Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?”

Profesor Ico sudah tahu semenjak awal kalau tugas Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan adalah menghancurkan Sceptre of Necron yang diletakkan di dalam kuil tempat Justin menyegel dunia Harry Potter dulu. Sceptre of Necron merupakan kunci bagi mereka untuk membebaskan Baek Yoonhee. Justin sudah tahu semuanya semenjak awal, namun tidak bisa mengatakan sedikit informasi pun kepada Penjaga karena dia yakin Doom akan berbuat sesuatu terhadap anak perempuan itu begitu para Penjaga tahu yang sebenarnya sebelum waktunya.

Sceptre of Necron menyimpan jiwa Baek Yoonhee.

Dan resiko yang paling besar yang tidak mungkin dia pertaruhkan adalah: hancurnya Corona karena  Yoonhee tewas. Dan akibatnya dapat menewaskan ribuan idola yang sedang tersekap dalam Echoes of Time karena terlempar tanpa tujuan di antara ruang dan waktu tanpa tujuan.

Namun tampaknya baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun masa depan hingga saat ini belum tahu apa gunanya tongkat itu. Itu sebabnya kenapa Siwon bisa berkata demikian.

“Kalian berdua cepatlah. Di sini semuanya seperti lepas kendali. Tanah, laut, dan udara semuanya seperti sedang mengamuk.” kata sang profesor.

“Kami usahakan, profesor.” kata Siwon. Dia tampak lelah sekali. Sepertinya mereka baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh. “Oh, itu dia. Kurasa kami menemukannya.”

Tapi tiba-tiba dia menabrak punggung Kyuhyun.

Siwon baru saja hendak protes ketika Kyuhyun menyelanya. “Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Justin bilang kalau ini adalah tugas kami yang paling berat.” katanya. “The Sceptre of Necron rupa-rupanya dijaga. Oleh orang yang sangat kita kenal.”

Siwon tampak bingung untuk sejenak. Setelah menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, dia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

Matanya langsung terbelalak. “ _Maldo andwae!_ Daniel Radcliffe _? Eott_ —“

“ _WHAT_?” Profesor Ico berseru kaget, tepat ketika hubungan komunikasi mereka terputus. “ICO!”

“Hubungan komunikasi terputus, profesor. Aku sedang mencoba untuk menghubungi kembali.”

Profesor cantik itu kelihatan sangat syok. Matanya terbelalak dalam kengerian. “Jangan-jangan, Daniel sudah—“

Apa mungkin Doom sudah menguasai anak itu dan dijadikan sebagai orang yang menjaga the Sceptre of Necron?

* * *

Di saat yang sama, amukan elemen yang terjadi seperti menggila. Ratusan ribu orang menjadi korban bencana besar ini. Ada yang tewas, kehilangan tempat tinggal, sanak saudara berpisah satu sama lain, dan ada juga hilang entah ke mana karena terseret oleh ombak, angin, bahkan gempa.

Kapal-kapal yang sedang berlayar maupun sedang berlabuh pun karam, jutaan orang yang sedang berada di lautan pun tewas terkena gelombang besar yang dahsyat.

Dan tewasnya orang-orang ini ternyata membawa pukulan yang sangat dahsyat terhadap psikologis Josh.

 

Sebagai seorang penjaga elemen air yang sangat kuat, Josh bisa mengetahui terjadinya bencana yang melibatkan banyak orang di laut. Kemampuan ini ternyata bagaikan pedang bermata dua baginya. Di satu sisi dia tahu ada bencana besar yang terjadi. Di sisi lain, situasi semacam ini akan membuatnya menjadi lemah.

Dalam usahanya menyelamatkan Yoonhee, lelaki itu tiba-tiba mendapat penglihatan mengenai semua orang yang tewas di lautan dengan sangat cepat. Penglihatan ini membuat Josh bagaikan disambar petir sehingga pertahanannya saat itu menjadi goyah.

Kelemahannya ini dimanfaatkan oleh awan hitam yang segera bergerak, berkonsentrasi pada satu titik dan memukul perisainya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

 

Pada saat yang sama, jauh di alam bawah sadar Kyuhyun dan Siwon, mereka mendengar ada yang berbicara.

_It’s time to make a decision. Choose the right option will make you will live but choose the wrong option will send you to oblivion. Which path will you choose, it’s your choice._

 

Ketika berhasil menghantam perisai Josh, Yoonhee pun mendadak menghilang. Perisai tersebut pecah dan lelaki itu terkena pukulan awan hitam hingga terluka dalam dan pingsan setelah sebelumnya sempat memuntahkan sedikit darah.

Secara refleks, Siwon maju dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya, mencoba melindungi Josh dari awan yang akan melancarkan serangan kedua. Tangan kanannya saat itu memegang tangan Josh yang sudah lunglai. Yang terbayang di benaknya saat itu adalah keluarganya, saudara-saudaranya, dan juga semua fans Super Junior.

 _Aku memilih untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi_ , batin Siwon.

Di alam bawah sadarnya, kristal pun bereaksi.

_If that is your decision, Siwon, then the power to protect is yours._

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau tiba-tiba sebuah perisai keluar dari tangannya. Bahkan Siwon sendiri kaget ketika awan hitam menabrak perisai itu dan terlempar agak jauh.

Namun perisai yang dibuatnya itu masih sangat muda dan rentan. Itu sebabnya ketika awan hitam menghantam perisai itu sekali lagi, perisai tersebut pun langsung pecah berantakan. Efeknya tidak perlu dikatakan lagi.

Ketika perisainya pecah imbasnya langsung kepada Siwon, yang kemudian ikut pingsan di samping Josh.

 

Kyuhyun, yang berada di belakang mereka, merangkul Josh erat-erat dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang tangan kanan Siwon.

Dia tahu tidak ada tempat bagi mereka untuk melarikan diri. Dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk menggendong salah satunya untuk membawanya pergi dari sana. Seluruh bagian bangunan telah penuh dengan awan hitam dan mereka terkepung tanpa ada jalan keluar.

Kyuhyun itu tidak berani apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, jadi dia menutup mata rapat-rapat dan menanti yang terburuk.

 _Tolong selamatkan kami_ , batinnya sekuat tenaga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurasa sekarang sudah terbuka mengenai apa yang dikerjakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan. 
> 
> Sebenarnya aku pingin, tapi aku sudah terlalu malas untuk menulis kisah mereka di Perdita Terrarum. :p


	21. Chp 19 - Ark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I found some difficulties on writing this chapter.
> 
> BTW, ada bagian dari chapter ini menggunakan lirik lagu EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE. Awalnya tidak ingin kugunakan, namun karena liriknya nyangkut', kumasukkan di sini.
> 
> Mungkin musiknya agak aneh di telinga, namun liriknya bikin merinding (campuran bahasa Jepang dan Hymnos). .
> 
> Link lagunya di sini: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6XJ_GAlRHI
> 
> Jangan disetel dengan volume keras. Kkkkkkk..
> 
> As for the song in this chapter, just pay attention to the BOLD ones.
> 
>  
> 
> Satu lagi. Ada banyak perpindahan POV di chapter ini Kuharap kalian bisa menyesuaikan.

_Tolong selamatkan kami_ , batin Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga. Secara tak sadar, ruang keluarga yang sering mereka gunakan terlintas di benaknya.

Kristal yang berada di dalam bawah sadarnya pun tahu akan permohonannya itu.

_Dengan demikian, kau mendapatkan kekuatan khusus yang diperuntukkan bagimu._

 

Pada detik berikutnya, ketiga orang itu pun menghilang dari sana dengan teleport jarak dekat.

Mereka jatuh tak jauh di ruang keluarga, tak jauh dari delapan orang sisanya.

Kemunculan mereka yang tiba-tiba sangat mengagetkan bagi yang lain. Ditambah lagi, ketiganya muncul dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

 

Ruang keluarga geger.

“ _Aigomumina?_? _Hyung_?!” seru Myungsoo panik. Dia langsung berlari mendapatkan mereka.

Yang lain segera berkerumun sambil mencoba menyadarkan ketiganya.

“Bagaimana mereka bisa muncul begitu saja?” kata Peniel.

“Jangan berkerumun. Mereka tidak bisa bernapas.” kata Changwook. “ _Hyung_? Kau tidak apa-apa?” Dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Josh dalam usahanya untuk membangunkannya. Dia memeriksa nadi mereka masing-masing. “Mereka masih hidup.”

“Bagaimana ini? Mereka tidak bisa bangun.” kata Seungho. Dia melihat ke luar ruangan yang penuh dengan awan hitam terus-menerus berputar di seluruh penjuru rumah hingga ke pekarangan. Awan itu mengeluarkan suara-suara yang sangat mengerikan, membuat mereka ketakutan.

“Justin juga sudah tidak berbicara selama beberapa waktu ini.” lanjut Hoya. Dia mendongak, ke arah benda berbentuk bulat telur yang melayang-layang di atas kepala mereka. “ _Ajeossi_ _dowajuseyo_. Ada tiga orang pingsan di sini dan kami tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.”

“Justin _Ajeossi_ ~~”

“Apa mungkin dia sedang ke belakang?” Hanya itu yang terlintas di kepala Sungjae saat itu.

* * *

Han Wanjin bergerak cepat melintasi Time Void diikuti ketiga Penjaga Waktu tepat di belakangnya. Keempatnya seperti sedang terbang, melayang menuju ke bawah dengan kecepatan tertentu. Mereka sengaja meninggalkan jejak seperti emas di sepanjang jalan sebagai tanda agar tidak tersesat.

Dari apa yang mereka lihat, Seven Spirits telah merobek tempat itu dengan hebatnya, tampak dari banyaknya serpihan-serpihan benda-benda yang mengambang di sana. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh pedang itu ternyata mampu menggerakkan udara yang awalnya hanya diam. Itu sebabnya kenapa ketiga penjaga itu masih bisa bernapas seperti sekarang.

Ketika mereka berhasil menembus Time Void, tampaklah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Di hadapan mereka tampak seperti sebuah sarang laba-laba hitam, dengan titik-titik simpul berbentuk bola.

Awalnya ketiga Penjaga tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan sarang laba-laba raksasa itu bisa berwarna hitam. Namun ketika mereka mendekati salah satu titik simpul yang berukuran cukup besar, tampaklah awan hitam yang menyelubungi tempat itu.

Mata Han Wanjin menyipit ketika matanya ketika melihat awan itu. Dari pemantauannya sebelumnya, tempat itu tidak segelap ini sebelumnya dan lagi, keberadaan awan itu seperti berupaya mencegah siapa pun untuk masuk…atau keluar.

 

Sesuatu yang bercahaya tiba-tiba melesat keluar dari sana dan nyaris menabrak mereka. Cahaya itu terus bergerak ke atas, melewati jalur yang sebelumnya mereka lalui dan keluar dari Echoes of Time.

Ketika berpapasan, Han Wanjin sempat melihat apa isi cahaya itu. Baek Yoonhee.

Rupa-rupanya dia dibawa keluar oleh sesuatu. Atau seseorang.

Wanjin memusatkan kekuatannya, dan dengan kemampuan penuh dia menerobos awan hitam yang berkumpul di dalam rumah.

 

Wanjin mendarat dengan di ruang tengah rumah dengan kekuatan yang mampu menggetarkan seluruh rumah. Awan hitam yang berhasil ditembusnya kembali menutup, mencegah ketiga Penjaga untuk masuk.

Alhasil, ketiga Penjaga itu hanya bisa kebingungan sementara tubuh mereka masih mengambang di Echoes of time.

Karena ketiga orang yang mengikutinya tidak kunjung tiba, Wanjin pun mendongak dan mendapati bahwa jalan masuknya tadi telah tertutup. Sepertinya dia harus membukanya lagi. “Tunggu sebentar!” sahutnya.

 

Tapi suara keras yang ditimbulkannya ketika mendarat tadi ternyata mengundang perhatian yang lain. Sebagian dari mereka berlarian keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Alangkah senangnya mereka ketika tahu bahwa Han Wanjin telah kembali.

“Wanjin _ajeossi_ , tolong kami. Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun pingsan.” kata Sungjae.

“ _Mworago_?” kata Wanjin. Dia meninggalkan barang bawaannya di sana lalu bergegas menghampiri mereka. “Di dalam tas-tas itu ada pakaian untuk kalian.” katanya. “Cepat ganti sebelum situasi memburuk.”

Dan laki-laki itu pun meninggalkan mereka.

Meski bingung kenapa mereka harus berganti pakaian di saat seperti ini, Seungho, Sungjae, dan Hoya hanya bisa bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju barang bawaan Wanjin dan memeriksanya.

 

Mereka kaget melihat begitu banyak barang yang di bawa lelaki itu, yang ternyata sama seperti satu wardrobe pakaian untuk pemotretan.

“Gila, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membawa barang sebanyak ini?” kata Hoya heran.

“Kekuatannya memang tidak manusiawi.” lanjut Sungjae.

“Dia itu malaikat.” kata Seungho, tampaknya mulai percaya akan eksistensi Wanjin sebagai makhluk ekstraterestrial itu.

Hoya berseru-seru kaget ketika dia melihat ke atas.

Semua ikut mendongak dan mendapati bahwa ada tiga orang lain di atas sana.

“Siapa itu? Apa Wanjin membawa bantuan?” tanya Sungjae.

“Lebih baik kita mengganti pakaian kita sekarang.” ajak Seungho sebelum mulai membuka benda yang mirip seperti kontainer berukuran kecil itu.

“ _Heol_!”

* * *

Langkah kaki yang bergegas masuk membuat semua mata beralih dari tiga orang yang sedang tergeletak di sana ke arah pintu.

Kelegaan pun terpancar dari wajah mereka ketika tahu bahwa yang datang adalah Han Wanjin.

“Wanjin _cheonsa-nim, dowajuseyo_!” kata Myungsoo.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Wanjin.

“Kami juga tidak tahu. Mereka tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di sini dalam keadaan pingsan.” jelas Peniel.

“Tiba-tiba muncul?” tanya Wanjin. “Teleport?”

Mereka mengangguk.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau teleport benar-benar ada.” kata Henry mengomentari.

Teleport jarak dekat. Wanjin langsung dapat menebak bahwa kristal milik Kyuhyun pasti telah aktif. Dan kemungkinan besar punya Siwon juga. Dia memeriksa kedua anak itu dan menghela napas lega ketika tahu kalau mereka tidak apa-apa.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Josh. Jadi pertama-tama dia memeriksa nadi lelaki itu. Masih ada walaupun lemah.

Dia lalu beralih ke dadanya.

Hanya dengan meletakkan tangannya saja Wanjin bisa tahu kalau Josh terluka dalam. Dan sepertinya kristal-nya yang dapat membantu penyembuhannya tidak bereaksi.

Ini buruk sekali.

Wanjin merasa dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

 

Didudukkannya Josh dan ditahannya tubuhnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

Dia membuat simpul dengan tangannya yang lain, lalu memukul tulang belakang lelaki itu dengan dua jari sampai Josh seakan tersentak.

Kekuatan kristal, walaupun saat itu masih berada di dalam tubuh Josh, bereaksi dan mengalirkan energi ke seluruh tubuh lelaki itu, membantu penyembuhannya.

 

Josh akhirnya sadar, dan merasakan bahwa ada yang menekan punggungnya.

“Wanjin? Itu kau?” katanya lemah.

“Ya, ini aku.” tanggap lelaki itu. “Kau bisa sendiri? Apa yang terjadi?”

“Laut.” kata Josh lirih.

Hanya butuh satu kata bagi Wanjin untuk mengerti segalanya. Dia bisa merangkai logika urutan kejadian dengan presisi. “Ternyata Doom memanfaatkan kecelakaan di laut untuk menghabisimu.” katanya kemudian.

Josh mengangguk. “Siwon? Kyuhyun?” Dia menoleh dan melihat kedua anak itu masih tergeletak di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu, walaupun dalam kondisi lemah, tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia memutar kedua tangannya sekali, dan masing-masing tangannya diletakkan ke Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

“Mereka tidak apa-apa, cuma pingsan. _Yah_! Jangan dulu. Kau masih lemah. _Yah_! _YAH_!” Apapun larangan Wanjin, tidak ada gunanya. Sementara dia sendiri tidak dapat melepaskan jarinya dari punggung Josh untuk sementara waktu.

 

Larangan Wanjin sangat beralasan. Josh memaksakan dirinya pada titik yang nyaris tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Sebagai akibatnya, ketika kedua anak itu tersadar, lelaki itu justru ambruk ke lantai.

Semua orang kaget tapi mereka berusaha tetap diam dan beralih untuk membantu Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

“Aish! Kubilang juga apa.” kata Wanjin. Dia menidurkan Josh dengan posisi terlentang, kembali membuat simpul dengan jarinya, dan menarik kristal Josh keluar dari tempatnya.

Benda itu bersinar sungguh terang di dalam ruangan itu, dan aliran energinya berpindah ke tubuh Josh, menyembuhkannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Cahaya kristal yang begitu terang ternyata berhasil menembus keluar bola Corona tempat mereka berada dan menghancurkan awan hitam yang menutupi tempat itu dengan bunyi yang keras bagaikan bangunan runtuh.

* * *

“Bagaimana ini, kita tidak bisa masuk.” kata Becca sementara dia, Sarah, dan Sam masih melayang-layang di luar sana.

“ _I wonder_ …” Becca mendekati Corona kecil yang lain dan mengintip ke dalamnya.

Ternyata awan yang melingkupi tempat itu cukup tipis, sehingga dia bisa melihat ke dalam. Ada beberapa orang di dalam sana. Mereka tampak cukup depresi. Dia mengambil sebuah kartu dari sakunya dan berkata, “ICO, apa kau mengenali orang-orang ini?”

Komputer super itu segera mencari identitas para penghuni rumah itu. “Kemiripan penghuni rumah ini dengan data Daniel Choi, Hwang Kwanghee, dan Jang Nara adalah 99,9998%. Ini adalah tiga di antara para selebriti Korea yang hilang.”

Ketiga orang itu menyadari sesuatu “Jangan-jangan Corona-Corona kecil ini…”

“…tempat dimana semua selebriti dunia ditahan.”

“ _THIS.IS.BAD_!” kata Sam.

“ _At least we have found them all._ _Just like Wanjin had said_.” kata Becca.

“Ayo, lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah tadi dan menjalankan rencana semula.” kata Sarah.

Namun cahaya dari rumah besar itu membuat ketiganya tersentak kaget. Cahaya yang begitu kuat ternyata dapat memancar keluar dan terlihat begitu terang bahkan dari luar Corona.

“Kekuatan sebesar ini bisa memanggil Holy...” Sam berhenti berbicara ketika sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. Ditatapnya kedua temannya dengan terbelalak.

“Ayo, kurasa kita butuh sedikit perubahan rencana.” kata Sarah. “Meskipun Holy sebenarnya berada di mana pun.”

_Pour out your deepest wish in unity for your wish shall be fulfilled._

* * *

“ _Gwaenchanhaseyo_?” tanya Myungsoo setelah situasi kembali seperti semula.

“ _Gwaenchanhayo_.”

Saat itu, masuklah Sungjae, Seungho, dan Hoya. Ketiganya telah berganti kostum dengan pakaian serba putih dan penuh ukiran emas di sepanjang baju mereka; dari baju maupun sepatu mereka.

Penampilan ini membuat yang lain kaget, tentu saja, karena mereka kelihatan akan segera pentas.

“Kenapa penampilan kalian seperti itu?” tanya yang lain terpana.

“ _Hyung_ semua juga dapat. Semuanya ada di ruang tengah.” kata Sungjae.

“Kalian cepatlah ganti. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu.” kata Wanjin cepat.

Setelah saling bertukar pandang, semua orang pun bergegas ke ruang tengah. Beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar.

Josh menoleh kepada Wanjin. “Kau membawa seragam Penjaga kemari untuk mereka?” tanyanya.

“Profesor yang menyuruhku untuk membawanya.” katanya. “Kau juga cepat ganti. Ketiga temanmu sudah menunggu di luar.”

Alis Josh naik. “Siapa?”

“Ah, _palliwa_! _Sikani eobseo_!” paksa Wanjin.

“Baik! Baik!” Josh menghela napas lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengebaskan debu dari celananya. “Semoga saja profesor tidak membawakanku aksesoris yang membuatku bahkan tidak tampak seperti anggota boyband tapi seperti dukun.”

“Kau bukan bukan keduanya.” tanggap Wanjin ketika Josh mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Josh berbalik. “ _THAT! Is exactly what I meant_.”

* * *

Meskipun ketiga Penjaga waktu dan dimensi itu sepakat untuk bergegas, tetap saja mereka membutuhkan sedikit waktu hingga persiapannya matang.

Di bawah sana, di dalam rumah itu, semua orang telah berganti kostum dengan pakaian yang dibawa oleh Wanjin. Mereka tampak gagah dengannya, namun khusus untuk Josh, ada sebuah ukiran berwarna biru di punggungnya; disamping ukiran emas dan perak. Ukiran yang tampaknya seperti gambar acak namun sebenarnya memiliki arti.

“ _The Guardian of Water’s Crest_.” kata Wanjin, setelah memperhatikan ekspresi anak-anak itu.

Semuanya kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah dan menunggu. Alat komunikasi milik Justin melayang tinggi di atas kepala mereka.

“Josh, dengar.” kata Wanjin. Lelaki itu langsung memusatkan perhatiannya kepadanya. “Setelah ini aku harus membantu yang teman-temanmu untuk membebaskan yang lainnya, jadi kuharap kalian bisa mempertahankan diri.”

Semua mata langsung beralih kepada lelaki itu, termasuk Josh.

“Membebaskan yang lain? Maksudmu ada yang ditawan selain kami?” tanya Changwook.

Wanjin menepuk dahinya. Dia baru ingat kalau kesebelas orang ini sama sekali tidak tahu kalau bukan hanya mereka tawanan di Echoes of Time.

“Sebenarnya tak lama setelah kalian ditawan, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Henry dan Siwan, hampir semua idola muda dari seluruh dunia ikut terjebak di dalam tempat ini.” jelasnya.

Teriakan mereka saat itu begitu membahana sampai-sampai Wanjin harus menutup kupingnya. Ekspresi mereka pun merupakan campuran antara kaget, ngeri, heran, dan hampir semuanya terbelalak, termasuk Josh.

“ _MWOYAAA_????”

“Di mana mereka ditahan?” tanya Josh.

“Mereka berada di Corona-Corona kecil di sekeliling tempat ini. Jumlahnya ratusan, itu sebabnya kita akan mengerahkan semua Penjaga untuk ini.”

“Tapi—“

Suara yang mereka dengar berikutnya membuat Josh langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri sementara dua di antara anak-anak itu, yakni Sungjae dan Myungsoo, cekikikan.

“ _Samia dostia_

_Ari aditida_

_Tori adito madora_

_Estia morita_

_Nari amitia_

_Sori arito asora_ ”

Myungsoo nyaris berguling saking hebatnya dia tertawa.

“Sis Puella Magica.” kata Sungjae di sela-sela tawanya.

“Kau hafal judulnya?” tanya Myungsoo dan Sungjae mengangguk.

“ _Semari aisi isola matola_

_Soribia doche irora amita_

_Samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora_ ”

Yuki Kajiura – Sis Puella Magica (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OST)

Namun Josh tahu kenapa suara itu bisa sedekat ini. “ _So what you meant with my friends, it’s them_?”

“ _Yes! And this is the sign of preparation_!” sahut Wanjin. “ _Do it, Sarah_!”

“ _But why she must sing this kind of song_?? _Again_??” sahut Josh protes. Sebenarnya dia setengah malu mendengar temannya itu justru harus menyanyikan lagu di situasi tegang semacam ini.

 

Tapi detik berikutnya mereka mendengar lagu yang lain, yang lebih serius.

“ _sawul fffam tecasa sssy [ **I feel your sadneess** ]_”

“Kenapa dia harus menyanyi?” tanya Peniel. “Kukira mereka akan menyelamatkan kita dengan cara yang…”

“ _sawurb fffam tecasa sssy [ **I feel the world’s sadness** ]_”

“…bombastis?” sambung Wanjin. “ _You shall see_.” Dia berpikir sejenak lalu menghela napas. “ _This song is to trigger Holy. Even though it’s taken from a game._ ”

“ _yerh zecta lerx duseat maal sss [ **I want to protect you, my precious person** ]_

 _yerh zecta ferx cafeb maarb itt sss [ **I want to protect this world I love** ]_”

Josh melangkah maju lima langkah, agak menjauh dari yang lain. “ _Very well then, I shall help too_.”

“ _fayelebe zayy sss feweve, [ **With all my heart** ] _

_lex hyummnos [ **I will sing** **this song** ]_

_sss illm baars meevax yearh leee [ **That’s the only thing I can do** ]_

_SArx tIirs fawEE Laas tIi raYEE [ **Oh holy wish in my heart, please turn into a guardian and protect everything** ]_

_Tis tEnaYto tAA tIl na Stu TTT [ **Oh light, give your strength to save everything; the power of love to save the world** ]_”

Itulah kali pertama bagi mereka, terkecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun, melihat Josh membuka mulutnya untuk menyanyi sebuah lagu. Namun itu pertama kalinya bagi kedua anak itu mendengarnya menyanyikan lagu yang membutuhkan paduan suara.

“ _Was yea ra chs rre corle fhrauri [ **I’m happy that my heart turns into the pieces of light** ]_

_Was yea ra lhasya takafria [ **and they connect to all lives** ]_

_Was yea rachs rre asayr tes ciel [ **I’m happy that** **my wishes and feelings melt into the world** ]_

_Rrha yea ra lhasya yos fedyya [ **and connect with your future** ]_

_Was yea ra, Was yea ra, Was ye ra lhasya yos fedyya [ **I’m happy, happy, very happy to connect the rays of my wishes with your future** ]_

_Was yea ra grlanza rre fhau coree sos karf shyun tes lulurnya [ **Dance, light in my heart, turn the sorrow into joy** ]_

_…_

_Was yea ra rre syana konla tou ciel [ **I’m glad my love resonates into the sky** ]_

_Was yea ra vaffa anw gauto [ **I’m glad it swept dark clouds away** ]_

_Was yea ra rre nel syana tou dor [ **my wish resonated to the earth** ]_

_Was yea ra yesse anw takafria [ **I’m glad it brings up all life** ]_”

Akiko Shikata – EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE/. (Ar Tonelico 3 OST)

“ _Splendid_. Lagu yang mencerminkan Guardian of Voice sekaligus Guardian of Earth.” kata Wanjin.

“Tapi diambil dari game.” kata Hoya protes.

“Meski begitu, dengan kekuatan Guardian of Voice lagu ini ada efeknya. Lihat.” kata Wanjin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seluruh bagian rumah telah penuh dengan bola-bola Holy.

Kalau saja penglihatan mereka salah, ukuran bola-bola itu bahkan lebih besar dari yang biasanya mereka lihat. Dan wujudnya tampak lebih adat dari biasanya.

Bola-bola itu bergerak ke atas, dan menghantam langit-langit rumah dan menghancurkannya. Tapi alih-alih jatuh ke lantai, pecahan-pecahan kaca dan bahan bangunan justru beterbangan keluar ruangan.

Pada saat yang sama, mereka mendengar suara benda seperti kaca yang pecah, di mana-mana. mereka tak dapat melihatnya, tapi jumlahnya pasti ratusan atau bahkan ribuan karena bunyinya sangat berisik.

 

Dan tak lama, mereka pun melihatnya.

Bangunan tempat mereka berada sekarang ini mulai bergetar. Dinding-dindingnya retak dan mulai terurai.

Anak-anak itu pun segera berlari keluar rumah untuk menyelamatkan diri, meninggalkan Josh yang masih menyanyi dan Wanjin yang telah hilang entah ke mana.

Namun apa yang mereka lihat di luar ternyata mampu membuat mereka berhenti berlari. Semua mata terbelalak kaget ketika langit yang selama ini mereka yakini sebagai langit palsu, mulai pecah bagaikan cermin dan pecahan-pecahannya terangkat ke udara. Selubung yang melingkupi Corona tempat mereka berada pun hancur, dan mereka kini bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik langit palsu itu.

Ribuan bola-bola hitam bertebaran di dalam Echoes of Time yang saling terhubung antar satu dengan yang lainnya seperti jaring laba-laba. Setiap tempat itu pun sedang mengalami nasib yang sama, langit palsu mereka mulai pecah dan terurai sedikit demi sedikit.

 

 “Oh, Kwanghee!” kata Siwan kaget ketika melihat ke salah satu bola hitam yang sedang langitnya sedang runtuh. “KWANGHEE! YAH! HWANG KWANGHEE!!” Dia melompat-lompat, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari teman satu grupnya itu.

Yang dipanggil mendongak dan melihat Siwan sedang memberi tanda padanya.

“OMO! SIWAN-AH?” tanggap Kwanghee.

“BAGAIMANA KAU BISA DI SINI?” kata Siwan dengan suara lantang.

“MOLLA!!”

“SIWAN- _HYUNG_! KWANGHEE- _HYUNG_!”

Mendengar ada yang memanggil mereka, keduanya menoleh. “HYUNGSIK?”

 

Setelah pertemuan Siwan dengan dua orang anggota kelompoknya, yang lain segera mencari-cari apakah ada orang yang mereka kenal dekat berada di sana juga.

“Hah? Bukannya itu—“

“OMO!! OMO!! OMO!!” seruan Myungsoo membuat mereka tersentak kaget.

Di tempat mereka berada, kumpulan awan hitam bergerak bagaikan ular. Gerakannya begitu cepat, dan tampaknya berniat menghabisi mereka.

“ANDWAE!!”

 

Sementara kengerian meliputi siapa pun yang melihatnya, tiba-tiba mereka melihat Josh melompat keluar, berpijak pada puing-puing yang mengambang di angkasa, dan mendarat tepat di hadapan mereka.

Dengan ujung pedangnya yang terhunus ke depan, dia membelah awan hitam itu menjadi dua. Namun kekuatan awan itu sungguh luar biasa, sehingga dia tampak agak kesulitan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera membantunya dengan menahan punggungnya dengan lengan mereka. Di belakang, Sungjae dan Changwook berbuat hal yang sama, diikuti dengan Myungsoo dan Peniel, dan akhirnya Henry, Seungho, Hoya, dan Siwan.

Bunyi yang ditimbulkannya bagaikan jutaan tawon yang sedang menyerbu dan kekuatannya bagaikan air bah yang menerjang.

“ _YOU HAVE NO PLACE IN LIGHT_!” seru Josh sementara kekuatan pedang itu—yang menurutnya bahkan belum separuhnya keluar—beradu dengan awan hitam.

Dengan sebuah seruan kencang, Seven Spirit bereaksi, seperti berdenyut. Denyutan kecilnya ternyata memiliki efek yang sangat besar karena awan hitam itu hancur seketika, dan ledakannya membuat rumah misterius yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk semakin tidak karuan.

 

Merasa lega, semua orang menarik napas. Josh sendiri menurunkan pedangnya untuk menyeka keringatnya.

“ _Gwaenchanhaseyo_?” kata Josh ketika melihat Siwan dan Henry tampak memeriksa lengan baju mereka.

“Tadi rasanya lenganku tergesek awan itu, tapi sepertinya aku tidak apa-apa.” kata Henry.

“Aku juga. Baju ini bahkan tidak tergores sama sekali.” tambah Siwan.

“Baju itu mengandung Holy dan dibuat dengan bahan yang sangat khusus. Itu sebabnya pakaian ini menjadi seragam Penjaga.” jelas Siwon.

“Ah, jadi begitu rupanya.” kata Sungjae paham. “Rupanya Wanjin _ajeossi_ menyuruh kita mengganti baju karena ini.”

“Lalu apa yang harus kita kerjakan sekarang?” kata Kyuhyun. Dia melihat kondisi rumah yang tinggal puing. Hampir semua bagian dindingnya hancur dan dalam kondisi melayang di udara.

“Kita lihat saja apa yang akan dikerjakan oleh Sarah—“ Namun belum lagi Josh menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tidak sadar tangannya yang masih memegang Seven Spirits mengenai tanah tempat mereka berpijak.

 

Seven Spirits bukanlah senjata sembarangan karena apa saja yang disentuhnya akan hancur. Itu sebabnya Josh hampir selalu menyembunyikannya lagi setelah bertarung. Namun kali ini secara tidak sengaja ujung senjata itu mengenai tanah.

Akibatnya fatal. Tanah di seluruh bagian Corona tempat mereka berada sekarang langsung patah dan hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan krupuk. Dan pecahan-pecahannya mulai beterbangan.

 

Apa yang terjadi saat itu benar-benar tampak bagaikan kiamat.

Di saat yang sama, semua tali hitam yang menjadi penghubung antara Corona, secara serentak putus.

Itu artinya semua orang yang tertawan di Echoes of Time kehilangan tempat berpijak. Dan mereka dapat jatuh ke dalam ruang dan waktu.

Kepanikan meliputi semua orang ketika semua Corona mulai bergeser dari tempatnya dan mulai bergerak turun dari tempatnya. Josh sendiri tidak dapat menyembunyikan kengeriannya.

Dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menyelamatkan kesepuluh anak itu sekaligus, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Jutaan tawanan berada dalam bahaya karena kecerobohannya ini.

Josh tidak bisa berpikir apa pun. Yang tampak di matanya saat itu hanyalah bola komunikasi pemberian Justin kepada mereka ketika dia mencoba menjangkau tangan Peniel dan Myungsoo, yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengannya.

Sesungguhnya pada awalnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun-lah yang berada tepat di belakangnya, namun tanah yang mendadak retak dan terangkat dengan sebuah kekuatan yang tidak biasa, membuat keduanya terlempar agak ke belakang. Dan yang paling dekat dengan Josh saat itu hanyalah Myungsoo dan Peniel.

* * *

“Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?” tanya Rachel kepada Adam.

Jumlah Penjaga yang memenuhi rumah Baek Yoonhee sungguh sangat banyak, hingga memenuhi seluruh sisi rumah dan juga halamannya. Rumah itu tampak begitu kecil jika dibandingkan jumlah Penjaga yang berada di tempat itu sekarang.

“Apa kita tidak bisa membuat lubang ini menjadi lebih besar?” kata beberapa Penjaga level atas.

Dan dengan dibantu oleh beberapa Penjaga yang juga menguasai elemen tanah, mereka membuka lubang sehingga lebih besar.

 

Semua Penjaga telah memenuhi rumah itu menanti dengan perasaan was-was. Menunggu seperti ini membuat ketegangan mereka justru semakin meningkat.

“Sarah dan yang lain akan memberikan tanda.” kata Adam. “Atau setidaknya ini.”

Dia mendongak, melihat ke arah bola komunikasi yang diberikan Justin kepada mereka beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Lelaki itu telah pergi membantu Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan, dan dia hanya menitipkan bola itu di sana.

“Hah, kurasa aku harus liburan setelah ini.” kata Dave sambil menghela napasnya.  

“Sejak kapan kita—“

Sesuatu yang melesat keluar dari lubang di lantai membuat mereka tersentak.

“Apa itu?”

“Kejar!” kata Adam memerintahkan.

Dan beberapa Penjaga pun menggunakan kemampuan mereka untuk mengejar berkas cahaya itu keluar gedung, sementara penjaga utama tetap tinggal di sana.

Sementara mereka menunggu, terdengarlah sebuah nyanyian yang bergema di ruangan besar itu.

 

Adam memberi tanda dengan tangannya, dan para Penjaga yang pangkatnya lebih rendah dari keenam belas Penjaga utama pun mulai terjun satu-persatu ke dalam lubang besar itu.

“Jangan lupa untuk mengikuti tanda.”

 

Sementara para penjaga itu menuruni jalan masuk menuju Corona, Mary tiba-tiba mendapat firasat.

“Adam, _I need to go_.” katanya.

“ _To where_?” tanya Adam.

“Baek Yoonhee.” jawab Mary. “ _She’s asking for help_.”

“ _Since when did you understand Korean? Besides_ , I _don’t hear anything_.”

“ _I don't. But her heart did asking for some help.”_

 _“Where is she_?”

“ _The light that just came off the ground. I think that was her_.” Mary memperlihatkan ekspresi kuatirnya kepada suaminya itu. “Adam, _I got a bad feeling about this_.”

Adam berpikir sejenak. “ _Go for her, then_.” katanya kemudian. “ _Help her as much as you can. But remember_ …”

“… _life and death is beyond our reach, I know_.” kata wanita itu cepat. “ _I’m sorry I can’t help you guys this time_.”

“ _We've got our help enough. It's yours that I'm worried about now_.”

“ _I'll be fine. But...I don't think she will_.”

“ADAM, _NOW_!”

* * *

Di dimensi yang lain, terjadi pertarungan yang sangat dahsyat antara Siwon masa depan bersama Kyuhyun masa depan dan Justin Appleby melawan kawan mereka sendiri. Atau, lebih tepatnya, sebelumnya merupakan teman mereka yang kini telah berhasil dikuasai Doom.

Anak itu ternyata sulit ditaklukkan ketika dalam kondisi seperti itu. Walau begitu, Seven Spirits membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa dikalahkan. Yang membuat mereka bertarung cukup lama sebenarnya bukan karena masalah kemampuan lawan, melainkan karena mereka berhasil dibuat repot olehnya, sehingga keduanya tidak sempat berpikir bagaimana caranya memutus ikatan anak itu dengan Doom.

Untung saja Justin datang membantu. Sebelum Daniel sempat menghancurkan ketujuh benda yang digunakan olehnya untuk menyegel pembatas, dia telah berhasil merapal sebuah perisai yang sangat kuat, yang tidak dapat ditembus dengan mudah.

Dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Siwon maupun Kyuhyun untuk menahan Daniel, mencoba membuatnya sibuk.

Seven Spirits bisa menghancurkan lawan namun Siwon maupun Kyuhyun tidak mau menggunakannya secara sembarangan. Karena biar bagaimana pun juga, lawan mereka adalah manusia yang masih diijinkan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya sebelum terlambat.

* * *

“ADAM, _NOW_!” Hanya itu yang dapat diteriakkan Josh ketika semuanya menuju ke titik kehancuran.

Pada saat yang sama, muncullah ketiga Penjaga Waktu dan menjejakkan kaki mereka di pecahan lantai yang tersisa. Ketiganya memegang senjata masing-masing, menyatukannya, lalu sama-sama berseru, “ _STOPGA_!”

Dan semuanya pun berhenti.

 

Semua puing berhenti di tempatnya. Begitu halnya dengan semua manusia yang berada di sana, terkecuali ketiga Penjaga Waktu itu dan juga Josh.

Peniel dan Myungsoo yang sedang dia coba untuk jangkau pun ikut berhenti dan berada di dalam posisi mengambang. Josh tidak tahu kalau waktu di Echoes of Time telah dihentikan dan saat itu dia juga sedang dalam posisi yang tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk menghentikan apa yang akan dia lakukan; menyelamatkan kedua anak itu.

Dan pada akhirnya ketika tangannya berhasil menyentuh mereka, waktu kedua anak itu pun kembali berjalan dan mereka kembali terancam jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Josh berhasil menangkap keduanya, dan segera mencari tempat yang aman dengan berpijak dan melompati beberapa patahan dinding rumah sambil menggandeng pinggang kedua anak itu. Baik Myungsoo maupun Peniel baru sadar kalau ternyata Penjaga yang satu ini sangat kuat karena mampu menggendong dua lelaki dewasa sekaligus.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Myungsoo ketika mereka sampai ke tempat yang lebih aman. Dia melihat semuanya berhenti di tempatnya, bahkan yang semua sedang jatuh pun berhenti dan tetap mengambang di udara. “Waktu berhenti?”

“Penjaga Waktu dan Dimensi yang melakukannya.” jelas Josh. “Tapi ini tidak akan bisa terlalu lama.”

“Apa karena menghentikan waktu itu sesuatu yang terlarang?” tanya Peniel.

“ _Yes and no_.” kata Josh. “ _Talk later. I need to help the others_ —”

Tapi baru saja dia hendak bergerak, tiba-tiba jutaan cahaya dari atas menerobos masuk ke Echoes of Time. Jutaan cahaya itu terlihat bagaikan komet yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat ke segala penjuru.

Itu adalah para Penjaga yang berhasil masuk ke dalam Ehoes of Time untuk menolong semua tawanan.

 

Setiap Penjaga muncul di samping tiap-tiap satu atau dua orang. Sentuhan mereka membuat waktu orang-orang itu kembali berjalan.

Tanpa berbicara, Penjaga-Penjaga itu segera membawa orang-orang itu dan kemudian melesat keluar dari Echoes of Time dengan cara yang sama seperti ketika mereka masuk. Tidak ada yang sempat melihat apa-apa karena tiba-tiba saja mereka telah dibawa melesat ke atas dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Sungguh suatu proses penyelamatan yang sangat dramatis di mata Myungsoo dan Peniel.

 

Pada akhirnya, berdirilah dua Penjaga di samping kedua anak itu.

Sadar kalau mereka sudah dijemput, keduanya menatap Josh, yang balik menatap mereka.

Myungsoo lalu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam untuk memberi hormat, Peniel mengikutinya. Josh menatap kedua Penjaga yang berada di samping kedua anak itu.

Mereka tahu arti tatapan itu.

_Bawa mereka pergi dari sini._

Maka Myungsoo dan Peniel pun lenyap, dibawa oleh kedua Penjaga yang menyertai mereka.

* * *

“Ada yang tidak beres!” seru Sarah, tepat ketika Josh datang menghampiri mereka setelah melompati puluhan puing bangunan.

Ketiga Penjaga itu masih tetap dalam posisi menyilangkan ketiga senjata mereka namun ketiga senjata itu bergetar hebat.

“Apa?” balas Josh.

“Sesuatu mengganggu waktu yang berhenti ini.” tambah Becca. “Kami tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama!”

“Bagaimana dengan para tawanan?”

“Sensorku mendeteksi bahwa kurang dari sepuluh persen dari para tawanan yang masih belum diselamatkan.” Mereka mendengar suara ICO.

“Ayo, kalian bisa!” kata Josh memberi semangat.

 

Di saat itu, muncullah teman-teman mereka di samping mereka, para Penjaga level atas yang lain, terkecuali Mary.

“Ada apa ini?”

Namun keempat orang itu tetap diam, dan hanya memandang ke arah ketiga senjata yang goncangannya semakin kuat.

 

Pada akhirnya, sebuah kekuatan besar berhasil membuat ketiga senjata Penjaga Waktu itu terlepas.

Dan waktu pun kembali berjalan.

 

Belum ada yang sempat berpikir apa-apa ketika semua orang yang tersisa di Ehoes of Time mendengarkan suara dentangan lonceng yang besar sekali, menggema.

“Apa yang terjadi?”

Mata Josh membulat, melotot ngeri. “ _NO! That…that’s impossible_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalian sudah lihat EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE? Kusarankan untuk melihatnya, dan kalian akan paham kenapa aku tulis kalau lagu itu sebenarnya cocok untuk paduan suara. 
> 
> Liriknya sulit kutulis dengan detail di sini. Baru lihat saja sudah pusing, pakai bahasa Hymmnos pula.Tapi liriknya benar-benar cocok.
> 
> Sebenarnya lagu ini "pinginnya" aku tampilkan pas TWMA1, tapi kuundur-undur hingga sekarang.


	22. Chp 20 - Two: Malefica

Scelestica duduk dengan anggun, memandang cermin ajaib di hadapannya.

Cermin itu adalah cermin yang digunakan mereka untuk berkomunikasi dengan para Penjaga. Justin juga telah memodifikasinya sedikit sehingga mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di Echoes of Time, terutama setelah benda berbentuk bola dikeluarkan dari mata Henry.

Semenjak ditinggal Justin karena harus membantu Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan untuk mengalahkan Daniel, wanita itu sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Semua yang terdapat di dalam Echoes of Time telah hancur, namun nampaknya itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan dentangan lonceng yang hingga saat itu masih belum diketahui asalnya.

Dan, dia merasa, waktunya tinggal sedikit. Walaupun Justin telah mencoba untuk menghentikan waktunya, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil. Semua yang sudah pernah terhubung dengan Doom tidak akan dilepaskan. Semuanya, terkecuali karena satu hal yang hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh Penjaga.

Tapi dia merasa, jalan untuk itu telah tertutup baginya.

“Tiga dentangan terakhir.” gumamnya.

Sejenak, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang masih penuh dengan guntur dan kilat yang menggelegar.

“Tak lama lagi semua orang akan bisa melihat semua pertarungan itu.”

* * *

Kedatangan sepuluh tawanan pertama Echoes of Time telah dinantikan semenjak profesor Ico mendengar bahwa para Penjaga telah mulai memasuki Echoes of Time.

Semua anggota BTOB, Super Junior, dan Infinite menanti dengan penuh cemas di depan ruang teleportasi. Mereka tidak berani masuk ke sana karena bisa jadi keberadaan mereka justru akan mengganggu pekerjaan para Penjaga di sana.

“ _Hyung_ , apa Penjaga akan membawa mereka pulang?” kata Sungjong.

Tidak ada yang menjawab karena tidak ada yang tahu.

“Mereka pasti bisa.” Donghae yang angkat bicara. “Mereka selalu berhasil.”

Tapi perkataannya sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi orang-orang itu. Mereka menanti dengan harap-harap cemas.

Donghae sebenarnya cemas juga, namun dia tampak lebih rileks dibandingkan yang lain. Dia terlalu percaya kalau semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

Dan dia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk itu.

* * *

Im Siwan dan Ji Changwook tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja mereka berada di suatu ruangan yang tidak biasa. Interiornya sangat futuristik, dengan berbagai kecanggihannya. Mereka agak terheran-heran karena saat itu keduanya berada di dalam sebuah tabung. Tabung itu terletak di atas sebuah platform setinggi satu setengah meter dari lantai dengan sebuah tangga di depannya.

Untuk sesaat lamanya mereka kebingungan karena merasa bagaikan manusia yang dimasukkan ke dalam tabung percobaan.

Jadi mereka berputar-putar di tempat, menatap semua orang yang sedang sibuk di posisinya masing-masing, sama sekali tidak memandang ke arah mereka.

“Ji Changwook- _ssi_ dan Im Siwan- _ssi_ silahkan turun. Yang lain akan segera tiba.” Mereka mendengar instruksi itu dari Penjaga yang datang bersama mereka.

Changwook menjawil bahu Siwan. Dan keduanya mengikuti Penjaga itu untuk turun.

Kaca pada tabung tersebut membuka, memberi mereka jalan untuk keluar.

“Sisanya sedang dalam perjalanan.” sahut Penjaga itu kepada teman-temannya yang masih sibuk.

“Kami tahu itu! Hampir semua sumber daya tenaga di tempat ini sudah dikerahkan untuk membawa dan memantau jutaan orang keluar dari rumah celaka itu.” balas salah satu dari mereka, entah yang mana.

 

“Tempat apa ini?” Siwan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. Ruang besar namun terkesan kecil itu terlihat terlalu canggih untuk tidak dipertanyakan.

“Kalian berdua saat ini berada di markas Penjaga” jawab Penjaga itu. “Profesor Ico yang meminta agar kalian di bawa ke sini.”

“Siapa itu profesor?”

“Kami diijinkan?”

“Ya. Tidak semua orang boleh kemari. Para tawanan yang lain akan langsung dikembalikan ke negara masing-masing, terkecuali kalian bersepuluh, anggota Super Junior, BTOB, Infinite, dan juga ZE:A.”

Kaki mereka bahkan belum menginjakkan lantai ketika tiba-tiba muncul tiga orang yang lain. Kali ini Seungho dan Sungjae, disertai Penjaga yang membawa mereka.

Siwan melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat untuk keduanya segera turun.

Detik berikutnya, muncul Myungsoo dan Peniel.

Berikutnya, Siwon dan Hoya.

Dan beberapa saat berikutnya, diikuti oleh anggota ZE:A satu demi satu. Mereka mengadakan reuni singkat di tempat itu, namun harus lebih menahan diri, terutama ketika Kyuhyun dan Henry muncul.

 

Setelah lengkap, mereka pun dibawa keluar oleh para Penjaga untuk menemui teman-teman mereka yang telah menunggu.

Suasana yang penuh haru pun terjadi ketika mereka pada akhirnya berjumpa kembali setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya terperangkap di dalam rumah misterius. Bahkan Minhyuk menangis sambil melompat-lompat, membuat Sungjae yang sedang menangis pun jadi tertawa.

Peniel berpelukan erat sekali dengan saudara-saudaranya di BTOB, dan mungkin saja dia akan mematahkan rusuk Eunkwang seandainya Lim Hyunsik tidak menyadarkannya.

Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Henry pun sama. Mereka memeluk yang lain dengan erat sekali dan mereka begitu larut dalam suasana itu sehingga lupa kalau saat itu mereka sedang ditatap oleh banyak sekali para Penjaga yang sedang lewat.

Apa yang terjadi pada Infinite pun tidak jauh berbeda. Bahkan tangisan Sunggyu bahkan sudah seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang tidak dibelikan permen. Beberapa merasa geli dengan tingkah laku pemimpin mereka itu, namun mereka sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang menghalir karena rasa haru. Lain dari yang lain, Myungsoo justru tersenyum lebar melihat mereka hingga lesung pipinya keluar. Hoya sudah berurai air mata sambil merangkul Dongwoo yang telah larut dalam emosinya.

Semua anggota ZE:A kembali menangis sekarang. Siwan yang biasanya lebih bisa menahan diri pun sama. Dia menanyakan kondisi mereka satu-persatu karena dia baik-baik saja walaupun banyak tantangan yang harus mereka hadapi. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka semua selamat, tanpa kekurangan sesuatu. Kelompok sembilan lelaki dewasa itu pun saling memeluk membentuk lingkaran yang besar.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi mereka bersembilan tiba-tiba saja melompat-lompat di tempat sambil menangis, sama dengan yang dilakukan Minhyuk barusan.

Tindakan mereka membuat mengundang tawa dari yang lain, termasuk dari para Penjaga yang sedang lewat.

Bahkan Seungho dan Changwook yang saling merangkul pun tertawa. Mungkin di antara mereka, kedua orang inilah yang paling tenang. Mereka hanya saling mengucapkan bahwa mereka berhasil.

Tidak ada yang tertinggal…

Benarkah?

 

Sesuatu tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Dan dia mau-tidak mau harus menghentikan untuk sementara acara reuni itu.

“Maaf, _Hyung_. Aku harus ke ruang kendali dulu.” katanya.

Kata-katanya mengundang perhatian yang lain.

“Ada apa?” tanya Leeteuk.

“Ada sesuatu yang harus kulihat dulu. Dengan bantuan perangkat di ruang kendali mungkin aku bisa…”

Donghae langsung sadar dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh anak itu. “Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah ingat?” tanyanya.

“Ya, aku— _Hyung_ , jangan-jangan kau juga?” katanya balik bertanya.

“Betul.”

Pernyataan ini membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Donghae telah memiliki kristal, karena seingatnya hanya orang yang memiliki kristal-lah yang ingat akan kejadian-kejadian yang telah dihapus oleh Judgment.

“Tapi kenapa ke ruang kendali?” tanya Leeteuk. Dan itu berhasil membuat pikiran Kyuhyun kembali ke masalah semula. Dia melempar pandang ke arah semua orang.

“Kalau aku tidak salah, aku sempat mendengar bunyi lonceng sebelum berhasil keluar dari sana.”

Kata-katanya mengundang reaksi sembilan orang lain yang selama ini terkurung bersamanya di rumah misterius.

“Kurasa aku juga mendengarnya. Kupikir cuma halusinasiku saja.” kata Siwan mengkonfirmasi.

Dalam sekejap, reuni itu pun menjadi sunyi. Selain ke sepuluh orang yang berada di Corona, yang lain tidak paham apa yang dia maksudkan. Mereka hanya bisa saling tatap.

“Jangan-jangan—”

Dipimpin oleh Kyuhyun, ke sepuluh orang itu pun bergerak menuju ruang kendali dan meninggalkan anggota mereka yang lain kebingungan di tempat mereka berdiri.

* * *

“Profesor, aku butuh ICO bantuanmu untuk memperhitungkan ke mana komet kecil itu pergi. Itu tersangka utama kita.” Sebuah layar kecil di samping layar utama memperlihatkan Mary yang sedang terengah-engah. Meski pun termasuk dalam Penjaga level atas, namun kejar-mengejar bukanlah bidangnya. Di belakangnya ada beberapa penjaga melompati berbagai bagian atas gedung untuk mengejar berkas cahaya yang keluar dari rumah Baek Yoonhee. “Profesor, anak itu tidak berbahaya. Aku berani jamin.”

“ICO, _intercept that light_.” Profesor memerintahkan, setelah sempat berpikir sejenak. “ _Bring her here_.”

Dengan kemampuan kalkulasi ICO yang sangat hebat, dalam waktu sekejap saja mesin super itu sudah dapat menentukan lokasi di mana berkas cahaya itu akan pergi dan segera mencegatnya keluar dari jangkauan.

“ _Intercepting_...”

Dengan menggunakan kemampuan satelit-satelit di luar angkasa, ICO berhasil menembakkan satu sinar teleportasi yang lebih cepat dari berkas cahaya yang membawa Baek Yoonhee dari sisi yang berlawanan. Berkas cahaya itu menghilang terkena sinar teleportasi, dan Baek Yoonhee dibawa langsung ke markas Penjaga.

* * *

Profesor Ico berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang kendali. Wanita itu berniat melihat langsung hasil ‘tangkapan’ ICO di ruang teleportasi.

“Baguslah kalian telah kembali.” katanya, dengan diterjemahkan oleh ICO.

“Profesor, apakah Anda mengirimkan kamera ke Echoes of Time?” tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Profesor tertegun sejenak, bingung bagaimana Kyuhyun dapat menyapanya dengan cara seperti itu. Dia menduga anak itu telah kembali ingatannya.

“Tentu saja. Kenapa dengan itu?”

“Kalau begitu, boleh kami pinjam ICO sebentar? Thanks.” kata Siwon, dan mereka semua pun langsung masuk ke ruang kendali tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari sang empunya.

Profesor menatap mereka bingung. “ _What on earth_ —” Tapi dia pun teringat tujuannya yang semula dan bergegas menuju ruang teleport.

Dia melewati para idola yang lain dengan terburu-buru tanpa melirik mereka sama sekali.

* * *

Memang beresiko membawa seseorang yang dicurigai telah membuat kekacauan global ke dalam markas utama, tapi setidaknya tempat itu memiliki satu hal yang sangat ditakuti oleh Doom dan awan hitam.

Jadi, walaupun tempat itu dapat dibilang aman, semua Penjaga tampak waspada ketika Baek Yoonhee jatuh di tengah-tengah tabung teleportasi.

Kedatangan Mary pada detik berikutnya bahkan tidak membuat mereka menjadi rileks.

 

“Tidak apa-apa, anak ini sudah tidak berbahaya.” kata wanita itu, pada saat profesor Ico masuk.

“Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?” katanya.

ICO dengan kemampuan AI-nya mendeteksi kondisi anak itu. “Profesor, Baek Yoonhee berada dalam kondisi kritis. Dia perlu dirawat segera.” kata komputer itu. “Dia sedang koma.”

Dan Baek Yoonhee yang telah berhasil ditangkap oleh ICO pun segera dibawa ke bagian perawatan untuk dilakukan tindakan medis.

* * *

Yang lain kelihatan kuatir sekali kalau-kalau Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan merusak komputer canggih yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya itu.

Keberadaan markas itu saja telah membuat mereka terkagum-kagum. Ditambah dengan desain interior dan kemampuan ICO, mereka bagaikan telah masuk ke dunia sci-fi. Belum lagi ruang kendali yang begitu megah. Apa kedua anak itu mampu mengoperasikan perangkat-perangkat yang kelihatannya rumit itu?

Siwon dan Kyuhyun merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan ruangan itu semenjak terakhir kali mereka berada di sana. Tampaknya profesor Ico telah sedikit meng-upgrade interiornya setelah kejadian kerusakan parah di pertarungan sebelumnya.

“ _Hyung_ , kalian tahu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?” tanya Myungsoo takut-takut, karena semenjak tadi tidak terjadi apa pun.

Siwon yang menanggapi. “Ini memang agak sulit karena lokasinya bukan di permukaan bumi...Ah, ini dia.”

Di layar terlihat sebuah tempat dengan pola-pola yang membuat perut mereka mual. Itu tempat yang mereka kenal. Itu di dalam Echoes of Time.

 

“Apa itu?”

Anak-anak itu melihat sesuatu yang tampak bagaikan gerombolan lebah di layar karena mereka melihat dari jauh. Warnanya bermacam-macam namun tampaknya mereka semua sejenis.

Kyuhyun berusaha membesarkan tampilan yang mereka lihat, dan itu membuat mereka melotot.

“Makhluk apa lagi sekarang?”

Yang mereka lihat seperti jutaan wanita yang mengenakan gaun malam berwarna-warni dengan topi lancip dan tudung wajah yang tertutup rapat yang hanya memperlihatkan mulut mereka. Mereka membawa tongkat panjang yang mereka arahkan ke para Penjaga yang berada di sisi lain. Mereka sungguh mirip seperti penyihir.

Apa yang terlihat saat itu seperti sebuah pertempuran kolosal yang, semua petarungnya akan saling berhadapan.

Dan tampaknya pihak musuh telah terlebih dahulu melancarkan serangan jarak jauh.

“ _Be careful of those_!” Begitu suara yang mereka dengar dari dalam Echoes of Time.

 

Serombongan orang berbondong-bondong memasuki ruang kendali. Suara langkah mereka membuat anak-anak itu berbalik.

“Kurasa aku mendapat déjà vu parah.” kata Siwon sambil menghela napas.

“Kalian bisa mengoperasikan ini?” tanya salah satu dari mereka ketika Donghae pun ikut berdiri di samping Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk membantu.

Suasana mulai heboh bercampur takjub melihat ketiga orang itu mengoperasikan peralatan yang tampaknya begitu kompleks di mata mereka.

Kyuhyun memberi tanda dengan jarinya supaya mereka tenang.

“Ini pertarungan yang menentukan.” kata Siwon menjelaskan. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. “Meskipun aku tidak yakin kalau ini adalah yang terakhir.”

Setelah itu, barulah semua teman-teman mereka sadar kalau ketiganya sedang menyaksikan sesuatu di layar maha besar di depan.

“Ini rekaman apa?” tanya Kangin.

“Ini _live_ , _Hyung_.” kata Sungjae. “Dari tempat di mana kami ditawan.”

Awalnya semua orang yang berada di sana menginginkan mereka untuk terlebih dahulu menghubungi keluarga masing-masing karena telah lama mereka disekap di tempat yang tidak dapat dijangkau. Tapi antusias mereka terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam Echoes of Time membuat tujuan mereka terlupakan. Apa yang tampak di layar monitor membuat mereka semua ternganga.

 

Apa yang mereka saksikan melebihi spesial efek dari film-film animasi dan Hollywood yang pernah ada. Pertarungan para Penjaga melawan ratusan ribu penyihir sungguh sangat menegangkan syaraf.

Tidak ada yang bertanya apa-apa lagi karena mereka begitu terpaku dengan pertarungan itu. Yang terdengar hanya suara-suara ledakan dari pertarungan yang sedang mereka saksikan.

Kyuhyun mengoperasikan peralatan itu lagi, membuka sebuah jendela kecil di samping layar utama.

Tidak ada yang perlu menanyakan apa yang dia kerjakan, karena detik berikutnya jendela kecil itu menampilkan siapa yang dia cari.

Josh.

“ _Swap_ monitor-nya, Kyu.” kata Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun pun menukar kedua jendela, pertarungan ke monitor yang lebih kecil, sementara monitor yang menunjukkan keberadaan Josh dari jauh berpindah ke monitor raksasa.

Apa yang semua orang saksikan saat itu membuat mereka diam, tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata mereka sendiri.

 

Jutaan benang energi bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sangat mengerikan ke arah para Penjaga.

Jika dilihat dari jumlahnya, serangan musuh kali ini terbilang sangat kuat. Sementara di sisi lain para tampak kaget dengan ini, sama halnya dengan yang terjadi di ruang kendali.

Para penjaga yang tidak terhitung banyaknya itu terancam terkena serangan telak jika mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan segera.

 

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

Dalam hitungan detik, terbentuklah sebuah perisai terbalik, dengan bagian melengkungnya menghadap keluar. Di seluruh bagian perisai itu bermunculan kristal-kristal es pipih seperti cermin yang menutup seluruh bagian perisainya.

 

Semua serangan musuh masuk ke dalam perisai itu, terpantul-pantul pada cerminnya, lalu berbalik menuju para penyerangnya sendiri.

Serangan balik yang juga sangat tiba-tiba itu ternyata mampu menggugurkan cukup banyak pasukan musuh, walaupun cukup banyak juga yang berhasil menghindar.

* * *

“ _Yah_ , sebenarnya apa yang kalian kerjakan di sini? Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau masih ada orang-orang yang menunggu kabar tentang kalian?” Pada akhirnya Donghae yang angkat bicara, sadar kalau sebenarnya masih ada hal lain yang harus mereka dahulukan.

Anak-anak itu pun menatapnya seakan dialah makhluk asing di sana. Reaksi yang mereka perlihatkan sungguh janggal di mata semua orang.

Heechul pun menambahkan. “Orang tua kalian sudah menunggu kabar ini selama berbulan-bulan.” katanya. “Apa kalian tidak kasihan?”

“Setidaknya beritahu ayah-ibu kalau kalian semua selamat.” tambah Leeteuk.

Sebelum ada yang menanggapi, tiba-tiba ada yang menyela mereka.

“Kalau kalian ingin menghubungi keluarga masing-masing, kami sudah memasang alat komunikasi jarak jauh di rumah kalian. Kalian bisa menggunakan komputer di kamar masing-masing untuk berkomunikasi.”

 

Semua orang melonjak begitu sadar bahwa profesor Ico telah berada di belakang mereka, terutama Henry yang berada tepat di depan wanita itu. Sebagian dari mereka tampak pucat saking kagetnya.

Lagi-lagi, reaksi mereka ini terkesan aneh bagi semua orang tapi ada yang memaklumi. Mereka berpikir mungkin saja ada kejadian di dalam rumah misterius yang membuat mereka bertindak aneh seperti itu.

“Aku mendeteksi lonjakan detak jantung yang sangat signifikan, Profesor. Anda baru saja membuat mereka kaget luar biasa.” kata ICO.

“Oh, benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu.” Tapi dia segera kembali melihat anak-anak itu. “Keluarga kalian masing-masing sudah menunggu kabar terlalu lama. Pergilah sekarang.”

“Tapi—”

Mereka merasa canggung meninggalkan apa yang sedang mereka saksikan.

Orang-orang itu tidak mengerti reaksi aneh dari mereka. Sebenarnya, mereka melakukan itu bukan karena melupakan prioritas, melainkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka selama berada di dalam rumah misterius telah cukup membuat ke sepuluh anak itu agak paranoid. Selain itu, mereka berpikir mungkin ada hal yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk membantu yang lain, terutama ketika semua orang sedang bertempur di luar sana untuk keselamatan mereka.

“ _You guys CANNOT do anything about that battle now. It won’t stop even when you are staring at it. Go and tell your parents that you are OKAY!_

 _Ask your friends where are their rooms are and use the communicator in it to contact your relatives! Now, scram!_ ” kata profesor Ico dengan bahasa Inggris yang sangat cepat. Lagipula, pada umumnya orang akan bersikap lebih sopan terhadap idola, tapi wanita ini tampaknya sudah terlalu lanjut usianya untuk bersikap seperti itu. “ICO, _make sure you translate it EXACTLY as I said_.”

“ _My translations are ALWAYS exact_ , Profesor. _You made me like that_.” balas ICO, alih-alih menerjemahkan perkataan wanita itu barusan.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya Josh telah mengajukan keberatan kepada profesor mengenai kemampuan ICO yang terlalu cerdas sampai-sampai dapat menanggapi perkataannya dengan sarkastis seperti halnya seorang manusia. Pada akhirnya, di detik itu, profesor cantik itu pun akhirnya paham dengan apa yang Josh maksudkan dengan “ _a computer with attitude_ ”.

Mau-tidak mau, semua idola yang sedang berkumpul di ruangna itu pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Namun belum lagi kaki mereka menginjak lantai luar ruang kendali, suara kaget sang profesor membuat mereka berhenti, saling tatap sejenak. Jeritan itu lain dari biasanya karena mampu menyebabkan bulu kuduk mereka merinding.

 

Tapi semua tamu di ruangan itu kaget melihat seisi ruangan menatap sang profesor dengan ekspresi yang seakan mengatakan, “Aduh, kumat deh.”

“ _Ah, she’s at it again_.” komentar salah satu Penjaga yang ada di sana.

“ _Fangirling time_.” tambah yang lain.

Yang lain bingung kenapa tiba-tiba suara wanita itu berubah bagaikan suara anak remaja yang sedang mengagumi idolanya. Sekarang beberapa di antara anak-anak itu jadi paham kenapa Josh dan wanita ini sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

“ _Omo_! Apakah itu…?” seru Leeteuk tidak percaya sambil menunjuk ke monitor.

 

Semua orang melongo tak percaya melihat beberapa wajah tak asing yang baru saja bergabung dengan para Penjaga untuk bertarung. Bahkan Josh yang berada di sana pun bereaksi sama seperti mereka.

“ _What the—what are you guys doing_ …” Mereka mendengar Josh berbicara, kaget melihat orang-orang yang baru saja menghampirinya. Dia menatap mata orang-orang itu. “Tunggu dulu. Kalian bukan mereka.”

Ruangan itu jadi geger, semuanya tidak yakin dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mungkin cuma Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa terhadap ini, hanya sedikit terkesan.

Bahkan para Penjaga merasa kalau kekagetan anak-anak ini merupakan hal yang biasa, sehingga mereka bertindak seolah-oleh tidak mendengarkan dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

“Aaahhhh, Sungjae-yah? Peniel? Ini _live_ -kan?” tanya Eunkwang dengan melongo.

“Aaahhhh…tadinya kupikirku begitu, _Hyung_. Tapi sekarang kenapa rasanya aku tidak yakin?” jawab Peniel.

“Kurasa mataku sudah buram.”

“ _Yah_ , kalian semua ada di sana! Bagaimana bisa?” Sunggyu menatap setiap orang yang ada di sana, memastikan bahwa semua orang yang dilihatnya di layar itu ada di ruangan itu. “Tapi sepertinya aku tidak melihat Siwon _seonbae_ dan Kyuhyun _seonbae_ …?”

“Matamu terlalu kecil untuk mencari mereka.” kata Dongwoo cepat, dan nyaris mendapat jitakan dari Sunggyu seandainya saja Hoya tidak menengahi mereka.

“Karena kau telah membantu kami dari masamu, sekarang giliran kami yang membantumu, _Seonbaenim_.” kata Myungsoo yang ada di dalam layar.

Dan Kim Myungsoo yang berada di markas pun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, tidak percaya dirinya yang satu lagi baru saja mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Josh.

“Kapan aku melakukan itu?” tanya Myungsoo entah pada siapa.

“Itu diri kalian yang masa depan, jangan kaget.” jelas Donghae singkat.

“ _MWORAGO_??” Kumpulan idola itu pun kembali heboh.

“Masa depan? Maksudmu?” tanya Siwan.

 

Tapi tanpa perlu ada yang menjawab, interaksi yang terjadi di monitor pun menjawab semuanya.

“ _Seonbaenim_ tunggu di sini saja.” kata Sungjae masa depan. “Mereka mengurung kembaran diri kami di rumah itu, sekarang saatnya pembalasan.”

“ _Yah_ , Yook Sungjae, kau masih belum belajar apa-apa dari lima puluh tahun belakangan ini?” tegur Changwook.

“Oh iya. Hehehehe. _Mian. Mian_.”

Dan itu membuat Changwook yang saat itu berdiri di ruang kendali berjengit setelah mendapat tatapan dari orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya. “Aku tidak bilang apa-apa.” katanya, sambil mengangkat tangan. “Ah, itu bukan aku.”

“Itu kau.” kata Siwon sambil menahan tawa.

“Yook Sungjaeeeee…” seru Eunkwang.

“ _Ne_ , _Hyung_?” tanya Sungjae bingung.

“Apa yang sudah kau perbuat di belakangku? Kesalahan apa yang kau buat?”

“Itu Sungjae masa depan, bukan aku!” kata Sungjae membela diri.

“Apa kau lupa masa depan ada karena ada masa kini?”

“Aish, diamlah sedikit.” tegur Sungmin. Tapi dia lalu terkikik melihat pembina para Penjaga masih bertingkah laku seperti orang gila, menari-nari di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. “Kalian lihat profesor sudah seperti apa itu.”

 

Setelah sempat mereda selama beberapa menit, seluruh ruangan kendali kembali heboh. Meski profesor Ico tampak cuek dengan situasi ini dan sama sekali sudah tidak mempedulikan keberadaan para idola gila itu di sana. Dia malah asyik berjogetdi tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Wanita tua itu tampak berbunga-bunga.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk mereka mencerna pembicaraan antara Changwook masa depan dengan Sungjae masa depan.

“Tunggu dulu. Tadi dia bilang lima puluh tahun???” seru Seungho kaget.

Bahkan Sungjae pun tampak tidak kalah kagetnya. “Berarti usiaku tujuh puluh satu tahun???” katanya tidak percaya. “Bagaimana mungkin wajahku masih seperti…ini?”

Dan Heechul pun menepuk dahinya, teringat dengan drama yang pernah dibintanginya di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, yang mengenai kakek-kakek yang bisa kembali muda karena obat.

Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan terlalu syok dengan informasi ini. Mereka hanya bisa terus memperhatikan layar monitor dan memperhatikan pembicaraan di monitor. Tujuan mereka awal mereka kembali terlupakan.

 

Josh, Sungjae, Myungsoo, dan Changwook masa depan yang datang membantu pertarungan besar itu melompat menghindar ketika sebuah serangan dilancarkan ke tempat mereka berdiri.

“Ayo bergerak.” kata Changwook. “ _Seonbae_ di sini saja.”

Semua orang yang mengelilinginya pun bergerak tanpa mendengar protes Josh.

“Berani-beraninya dia memerintahku. _Yah_! Aku lebih tua dari—tunggu dulu.” kata Josh, tersadar. “Lima puluh tahun?” Dia menatap anak-anak itu dengan tidak percaya. “Berarti sekarang di antara kita, aku yang jadi _MAGNAE_???? _YAH_!!!”

Dan suara tawa professor Ico yang membahana di ruang kendali pun ternyata sama mengerikannya dengan suara nenek sihir.


	23. Chp 21 - Two: Lamiae

Ada satu sosok yang sama sekali tidak tampak di medan pertempuran yang sedang berlangsung di dalam Echoes of Time. Ialah Han Wanjin.

Hal itu karena yang bersangkutan saat itu sedang berada di _realm_ yang lain, menunggu. Atau lebih tepatnya, menghadang.

 _Realm_ itu adalah jalan yang harus dilewati makhluk panggilan Doom agar dapat memasuki dunia manusia. Sebuah realm yang sepi dan gersang, bagaikan sebuah dunia mati. Semuanya gelap, yang terlihat hanyalah hamparan padang belantara hampa tanpa ada makhluk hidup di dalamnya.

 

Makhluk serba bisa itu memang baru saja tiba di sana. Untungnya, dia tidak terlambat dan perlu lama menunggu. Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, makhluk lain yang ditunggunya pun ikut muncul.

Makhluk berwujud seperti wanita setengah ular itu tampak kaget ketika mengetahui keberadaan Wanjin di tempat itu, terutama karena lelaki itu berada dalam kondisi siap bertempur dengan pedang yang terhunus. Sepertinya dia tidak menyangka lelaki itu akan menghadangnya di tempat seperti itu.

“Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa.” kata Wanjin.

“Kau?” seru wanita setengah ular itu dengan suara mendesis.

“Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana.” tambahnya. “Urusan kita yang dulu akan kita selesaikan di sini sekarang.”

Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, muncullah sosok-sosok lain dalam jumlah yang tidak terhitung di samping Wanjin.

* * *

Pertempuran yang berlangsung di Echoes of Time ternyata lebih menegangkan dari pertarungan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Para Penjaga bahkan terbagi menjadi dua bagian: yang satu untuk berperang, sedangkan yang lainnya bertugas untuk mengawal sisa tawanan yang masih belum dapat dikeluarkan dari tempat itu.

Para penyerang dari pihak Penjaga, termasuk penjaga level atas dan para penjaga dari masa depan bertarung dengan intens dengan menggunakan semua kemampuan yang ada.

Kalau ini manusia biasa, pasti mereka sudah kelelahan saat ini. Namun, karena penjaga adalah orang-orang pilihan yang telah berlatih dengan sangat keras, pertarungan ini dapat mereka atasi meskipun dengan agak bersusah payah. Belum lagi dengan keberadaan para tawanan yang masih belum diselamatkan ternyata cukup mengganggu konsentrasi mereka. Meskipun jumlah tawanan yang tersisa adalah sekitar sepuluh persen, namun jumlah mereka masih cukup banyak.

Pihak musuh pun tampaknya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan mengerahkan berbagai makhluk yang sudah pernah mereka lihat di waktu-waktu sebelumnya dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak dan melakukan penyerangan habis-habisan kepada mereka.

Celakanya lagi, Echoes of Time adalah sebuah tempat terbuka. Walaupun kini tempat itu penuh dengan puing yang mengambang di udara kosong, namun itu tidaklah cukup untuk membuat perlindungan bagi para tawanan.

Para penjaga level atas dibantu dengan para penjaga lain pun pada akhirnya lebih memprioritaskan penyelamatan para tawanan terlebih dahulu.

Namun untuk bisa melakukannya, mereka harus menerobos pasukan monster yang tidak ada habisnya.

 

Di kalangan penjaga level yang lebih rendah pun belum pernah melihat pertarungan para penjaga level atas yang begitu intens seperti ini. Mereka mengerahkan semua kemampuan mereka untuk membuka jalan keluar yang sempat diblokir oleh pasukan Doom yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Puluhan kali Rhythm of the Rain keluar, belum lagi jurus-jurus Penjaga yang lain yang tidak kalah hebat dan mematikannya.

Selain air, petir, dan angin, mereka pun menyaksikan cairan berwarna ungu dan kuning keemasan yang kekuatannya tidak bisa dibilang main-main, menari-nari bagaikan selendang ungu dan kuning yang terbang ditiup angin.

Kedua jenis cairan ini lebih mematikan dari yang dikira; jauh melebihi elemen-elemen dasar bumi yang sudah cukup mematikan. Semua musuh yang terkena kedua jenis langsung meleleh bagaikan terkena bara api yang sangat panas.

Selain itu, lidah api muncul dimana-mana; jelas-jelas perbuatan Penjaga Api. Elemen yang satu ini pun sama sangarnya dengan yang lain, terutama setelah ditambah dengan Holy. Bahkan makhluk yang kebal api pun bisa tewas.

Holy, elemen paling dasar yang tampak muncul bagai jutaan mutiara itu, pun terlihat bergerak teratur di sekeliling ruang kosong itu, menyulitkan pihak musuh sekaligus menetralkan serangan-serangan mereka yang mematikan.

Pertarungan seperti ini, jika dilakukan di permukaan bumi, dipastikan akan menimbulkan kerusakan yang sangat parah dan mungkin saja akan menewaskan penduduk bumi dalam jumlah yang tidak terhitung. Pertarungan di Echoes of Time memungkinkan semua penjaga untuk mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka dengan kekuatan maksimal.

Seluruh pertarungan yang begitu luar biasa terpantau dengan jelas di ruang kendali markas Penjaga, dan disaksikan ratusan Penjaga lain di seluruh bagian markas tersebut di tempat-tempat yang berbeda. Satu hal yang menjadi kegusaran sepuluh mantan tawanan rumah misterius itu: jika penjaga telah mengerahkan kemampuan mereka seperti ini sekarang, apakah mereka masih mampu bertahan untuk dua bencana yang masih menunggu?

* * *

Belum lama pikiran itu terlintas di benak mereka, semua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu dari dalam markas mendengar suara dentang lonceng bergema di Echoes of Time.

Suara ini sontak membuat anak-anak itu menjadi pucat pasi, karena mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang jahat sedang menanti. Dua petaka terakhir dari rumah misterius adalah petaka yang paling mengerikan dari semua petaka yang harus mereka hadapi.

 

Pada waktu yang nyaris bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng, Holy bergerak dengan kekuatan yang sangat cepat dan merobek dinding-dinding Echoes of Time ternyata dapat dicapai dengan mudah oleh elemen dasar itu.

Efek yang sangat ditimbulkannya membuat suara gesek dengan volume suara yang sangat keras, nyaris menulikan telinga semua orang yang mendengarnya. Dan bukan hanya manusia, bahkan monster yang menyerang mereka pun terkena imbasnya. Banyak yang berguguran karena suara itu. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kenapa suara itu bisa meruntuhkan makhluk-makhluk buas yang dikirim Doom.

 

Dinding Echoes of Time sobek terkena Holy, dan tampaklah apa yang ada di baliknya. Jika dilihat sekilas dari lubang-lubang besar yang ada di seluruh bagian tempat itu, tampaknya setiap lubang terhubung dengan tempat—atau lebih tepatnya, dimensi—yang berbeda. Holy ternyata juga ikut merobek batas atas dimensi.

Ataukah justru Echoes of Time sebenarnya terletak di antara banyak dimensi?

Di saat itu, di berbagai dimensi yang berbeda, langit yang awalnya penuh dengan awan gelap, petir, dan guntur terlihat robek dan memperlihatkan apa yang sedang terjadi di baliknya.

Dimensi asal para Penjaga dan dimensi asal Justin beserta Scelestica adalah dua di antaranya.

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat di layar monitor, hampir semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang kendali berlarian keluar dan menatap angkasa dan mendapati bahwa semuanya yang terjadi itu memang benar.

 

Para Penjaga yang bertugas untuk melindungi tawanan pun memanfaatkan lubang-lubang baru ini untuk membawa keluar para tawanan dari Echoes of Time setelah terlebih dahulu memastikan tempat mana yang akan mereka tuju.

 

Banyak di kalangan warga sipil yang mengira bahwa kiamat telah tiba. Banyak yang berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri, banyak juga yang justru terpaku melihat pertarungan dahsyat yang terjadi di balik langit.

* * *

“Profesor Ico, Baek Yoonhee telah sadarkan diri.” kata ICO memberi informasi.

Sang profesor cantik terkejut. Menurutnya terlalu cepat untuk anak itu untuk sadar dari komanya. Entah berapa lama dia telah berada di bawah kendali Doom dan entah berapa lama pula dia berada dalam kondisi antara hidup dan mati. Tidak mungkin hanya dengan beberapa jam berada dirawat dapat membuatnya sadar. Sejujurnya, wanita tua itu meragukan ini. Dia memiliki prasangka lain mengenai kejadian ini.

Profesor tidak berani membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi berikutnya dengan anak remaja yang satu ini. Yoonhee telah kehilangan segalanya. Dia telah kehilangan sanak keluarganya dalam proses itu, bahkan lebih. Hanya karena satu kesalahan yang dibuatnya mendatangkan celaka bagi banyak sekali orang. Wanita itu bahkan tidak tahu apakah Yoonhee akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri untuk ini.

Dan lagi, apa yang akan anak itu hadapi ketika dia keluar dari tempat ini dan kembali ke tempatnya berasal? Tidak ada lagi keluarga atau sanak keluarganya yang mendukungnya ketika dia membutuhkannya.

“Bagaimana hasil monitoring organ vitalnya?” tanya wanita itu kepada komputer ciptaannya.

“Masih terlalu dini untuk dapat dianalisis tapi kondisinya saat ini lemah. Tidak ada peningkatan yang berarti terkecuali jantungnya.” kata ICO. “Dia bisa sewaktu-waktu kembali dalam kondisi koma jika tekanan darah dan denyut nadinya tidak ada peningkatan dalam waktu dekat.”

“Atau mungkin bisa lebih buruk.” sambung profesor itu  “Apakah Mary masih bersamanya?”

“Ya.”

Sang profesor tak sadar menggerigiti kukunya, berharap Mary dapat melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

Mary sesungguhnya sedang melakukan tugasnya. Dan dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Dia masih terus berada di samping anak itu hingga ketika dia terbangun. namun dia baru menyadarinya ketika Yoonhee tampak kebingungan melihat lingkungan sekitarnya.

“Kau sudah sadar?” tanya wanita itu kepadanya, diterjemahkan oleh ICO.

Yoonhee melihat ke arah Mary, ketika wanita itu baru saja hendak memanggil dokter.

“Di mana ini?”

“Di sebuah tempat dimana kegelapan tidak dapat menjangkaumu.” 

Dan Yoonhee pun paham apa maksudmu. “Tapi masih ada yang dapat…”

Mary bingung mendengarnya. “Apa?”

“Apakah kau—Mary?”

Dia agak terkejut Yoonhee mengenal dirinya.

“Dari mana kau tahu?”

“Ingatan.” kata anak itu lemah.

“Ingatan?”

“Aku melihat ingatan _oppa_.” kata Yoonhee.

“ _Oppa_ …maksudmu?” Mary tidak paham dengan bahasa Korea, yang memiliki penyebutan yang sama dengan opa dalam bahasa Indonesia.

ICO kemudian menjelaskan apa arti kata tersebut kepada wanita itu, membuatnya paham.

“Siapa yang kau maksud?” tanyanya lagi, dengan suara rendah.

“Joshua.”

Untuk kedua kalinya wanita itu kaget, dalam lima menit pertama semenjak Yoonhee tersadar. Dia tahu betul pikiran seorang Penjaga tidak dapat ditembus oleh siapa pun. Pertahanan seorang Penjaga terlalu kuat untuk dapat ditembus oleh siapa pun, termasuk oleh Doom.

“Bagaimana kau bisa melihat ingatannya?”

Sebenarnya terlalu cepat untuk menanyakan hal semacam ini kepada seseorang yang baru saja tersadar dari koma, namun Mary tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

“Doom berbuat sesuatu padanya sehingga pertahanannya menjadi lemah. Dia berhasil dilukai oleh awan hitam.”

Pernyataan ini membuat Mary terkejut untuk ketiga kalinya.

“Awan itu…sempat membaca sebagian kecil dari ingatannya.” lanjut Yoonhee agak menghela napas. Dia masih terlalu lelah untuk ini. Dan Mary pun sadar kalau dia ternyata terlalu banyak bertanya.

“Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu.” katanya kepada anak itu.

Yoonhee menggeleng. “Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa.” katanya. “Aku harus memberitahukanmu semuanya. Sudah tidak ada banyak waktu lagi.” Dia menghela napas sebentar lalu melanjutkan, “Awan itu selama ini membelengguku, menjadikannya tawanan di rumah itu. Akulah baterai yang menjadi sumber tenaga untuk rumah celaka itu.”

Mary tahu betul kisah Josh yang pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan Yoonhee. Sebuah kejadian yang telah menarik mereka semua dalam kekacauan hingga saat ini.

“Awan itu sudah terlalu lama mengikatku. Itu sebabnya…”

“…itu sebabnya kenapa kau bisa melihat melalui awan itu.” lanjut Mary. Dia sudah bisa menebak garis besarnya sekarang. “Berarti kau juga tahu yang terjadi di dalam sana.”

“Itu benar.” kata Yoonhee. “Aku pernah berusaha minta tolong. Tapi kemudian awan itu menyamar menjadi diriku dan mencoba menyerang _oppadeul_ maka aku berhenti melakukannya dan berusaha mencari jalan lain.”

Tiba-tiba saja anak itu menangis. Mary pun akhirnya memanggil dokter yang sedang bertugas.

“Aku sudah berbuat jahat pada _oppadeul_.” kata anak itu dalam isak tangisnya.

Mary pun berusaha menenangkan anak itu. Tak lama, dokter pun tiba.

“Dia masih butuh istirahat.” kata dokter itu. “Luapan emosi yang terlalu mendadak bisa berakibat buruk baginya.”

“Lakukanlah apa yang harus dilakukan.” kata Mary lalu kembali kepada Yoonhee. “Aku pergi dulu. Kau istirahatlah. Kita lanjutkan lagi setelah kau sudah lebih sehat.”

Yoonhee tidak menanggapi dan memilih untuk diam. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

“Mary- _ssi_ …” Mary pun berbalik ketika Yoonhee memanggil namanya. “…boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?”

Mary diam, mendengarkan.

“Bisakah kau meminta _oppadeul_ —maksudku, semua yang terjebak di dalam rumahku itu untuk bertemu denganku?” katanya, sementara dokter mulai memasukkan cairan anastesi ke dalam tubuhnya.

Mary diam sejenak. Dia bisa menduga ini akan terjadi. “Kau tidurlah dulu. Biar kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk itu.”

“Mungkin _oppadeul_ tidak akan memaafkanku. Tapi aku tetap harus melakukannya.” jelas anak itu.

“Aku tahu itu.” tanggap wanita itu dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. “Sekarang beristirahatlah.”

Dan wanita itu pun meninggalkan kamar rawat inap itu sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya dia akan menyampaikan ini kepada anak-anak itu.

Sebuah permintaan yang mungkin sulit dikabulkan.

* * *

“ _Seonbae_ , ada apa?” tanya Hoya masa depan kepada Josh yang tampak celingukan melihat sekeliling di tengah-tengah medan perempuran itu.

“Tadi aku mendengar suara dentang lonceng.” jawabnya.

Sebuah batu besar yang menerjang tempat mereka memaksa keduanya untuk menghentikan pembicaraan dan bergerak menghindar.

 _Jika benar, berarti ada sesuatu yang akan muncul berikutnya._ batin Josh.

Dalam hati dia tahu kalau jika dia tidak berhalusinasi dan benar-benar mendengar suara lonceng berdentang, sesuatu akan muncul. Pengalamannya selama disekap di dalam rumah misterius telah memberitahunya bahwa hal itu tidak terhindarkan.

Cepat atau lambat, kejadian yang terpampang di dalam lukisan di galeri kematian pasti terjadi.

Lagipula, dia sadar betul kalau hingga saat ini panglima perang musuh masih belum menampakkan diri.

* * *

Butuh waktu sampai empat puluh lima menit bagi Mary untuk memutuskan apakah dia harus memberi tahu mantan para tawanan itu ataukah tidak. Awalnya dia tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi dia mendapat suatu firasat yang kurang menyenangkan mengenai Yoonhee sehingga dia akhirnya mengundang semua idola yang ada di markas dalam sebuah pertemuan tidak resmi di depan ruang kendali.

“Yoonhee ingin bertemu dengan kalian.” katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Reaksi yang mereka timbulkan telah dapat dia perkirakan sebelumnya. Hampir semua orang di sana, yang tidak setuju. Hanya sepuluh orang yang terperangkap bersama Josh dan Wanjin-lah yang tampak ragu-ragu.

Memang benar kalau semenjak awal semua petunjuk dan tuduhan mengarah kepada Yoonhee. Itu sebabnya semua orang tidak ingin bertemu dengan anak perempuan itu.

Walau begitu, petunjuk yang mereka temukan di detik-detik terakhir justru menunjukkan bahwa Yoonhee sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Terus terang, mereka sebenarnya ingin mempercayai bukti terakhir, tapi mereka tidak bisa memungkiri kalau bisa jadi itu juga salah satu perangkap.

Keberadaan mereka di dalam rumah misterius telah membuat mereka sadar akan bahaya yang dapat mengancam jika dapat mempercayai sesuatu dengan mudah.

“Kalian harus menyelesaikan perselisihan kalian dengan Yoonhee.” kata Mary, menyela apa pun yang ada di benak mereka sekarang. “Jangan lupa, dia salah satu fans kalian juga.”

Kalimat terakhirnya bagaikan pukulan telak bagi mereka semua.

 

“Tapi kita tidak boleh percaya begitu saja.” Leeteuk angkat bicara.

“Aku tahu itu.” kata Mary, tetap tenang. Kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan anak-anak itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. “Aku tahu anak itu tulus sewaktu memintaku untuk meminta kalian.” Dia menyambung, “Dan jangan lupa kalau kalian sekarang ada di markas Penjaga. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh anak itu, tidak akan lepas sedikit pun dari pengawasan kami.” 

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. Tangannya yang berada di sakunya seperti sedang menggenggam sesuatu erat-erat.

“Aku akan menemuinya.” kata Siwon memutuskan.

“Aku juga.” kata Kyuhyun cepat. Dia melakukan itu secara refleks tanpa sadar apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Apa boleh buat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dia harus bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semua lalu menatap kedua anak itu dengan was-was.

“Siwon-ah…” kata Leeteuk memulai.

Siwon langsung menyela. “ _Hyung_ , aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Doom telah menjadikan Yoonhee sebagai baterai rumah misterius untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan seorang Penjaga pun tidak mungkin bisa bertahan terlalu lama, apalagi untuk orang biasa. _Hyung_ , mungkin saja aku salah tapi mungkin saja waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi.”

“Baterai?” Selain orang-orang yang terlibat langsung dengan kejadian ini, yang lain tampak bingung mendengar istilah itu.

Mary memberikan penjelasan singkat mengenai apa yang dia maksudkan agar mereka paham.

“Ada baiknya kalian menemuinya. Menurutku, kalian bisa berada di sini pun karena Yoonhee.” kata wanita itu setelah mengakhiri penjelasannya.

“Maksudmu?” tanya Siwan tidak mengerti.

“Kalian telah hilang hampir setahun lamanya.” katanya. “Untuk membangun rumah yang cukup besar dibutuhkan tenaga yang tidak sedikit untuk menjaganya tetap utuh. Seperti kata Siwon tadi, untuk ukuran manusia biasa hal itu tidak mungkin, paling tidak dia hanya bisa bertahan selama beberapa hari. Tapi anak itu bisa bertahan selama berbulan-bulan, menjaga rumah tetap utuh, menunggu datangnya bantuan.”

Sesuatu terlintas di benak Peniel. “Jadi apa itu penyebab kenapa selama ini rumah itu terus-menerus memperbaiki diri sendiri?” katanya.

Hal yang lain pun terlintas di pikiran Myungsoo. “Dan kurasa itu sebabnya kenapa di waktu-waktu terakhir rumah itu tidak dapat memperbaiki diri lagi.”

“Sekarang kalian sudah paham? Tanpa kalian sadari, Yoonhee telah menjaga keselamatan kalian. Kalian berhutang satu itu padanya.”

Mary hanya menatap mereka dengan penuh arti. Tanpa perlu dikonfirmasi lebih lanjut, kesepuluh orang itu pun tahu kalau itu benar. Mereka tampak begitu syok dengan fakta baru ini.

Kalau Mary benar, itu artinya Yoonhee telah tidak langsung telah menjaga keselamatan mereka.

Selain sepuluh orang itu dan Mary, yang lain tampak bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka hanya bisa diam, hingga suasana kembali mereda.

“Baiklah, aku juga ikut.” kata Hoya.

Perlahan-lahan, satu demi satu pun setuju untuk ikut.

“Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita segera ke rumah sakit.” kata wanita itu, merasa puas dengan hasil yang dia harapkan.

“Bisakah…” kata Seungho sebelum wanita itu mendahului mereka. “…kami bertemu dengan orang tua terlebih dahulu?”

* * *

Tiga lokasi, tiga masalah yang berbeda. Namun ketiganya memiliki keterkaitan antara satu sama lain.

Jika di satu sisi para Penjaga berhadapan dengan pasukan Doom, di sisi lain Han Wanjin beserta teman-temannya sedang berhadapan wanita setengah ular beserta para pengikutnya.

Wanita ini adalah bencana kesebelas yang ‘sengaja’ diramalkan untuk dihadapi oleh para penghuni rumah misterius. Meski pun semua penghuni rumah telah berhasil diselamatkan, kemunculannya di medan perang dapat akan sangat berbahaya bagi para Penjaga. Wanjin tahu betul ini, itu sebabnya dia memilih untuk menghadang wanita ular itu di _realm_ yang tidak terlihat dan menahannya selama mungkin dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Kekuatan wanita setengah ular ini tidak bisa dibilang main-main. Dia sering muncul dalam mitologi kuno, yang digambarkan memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Wanita itu memang ada, tapi kemampuannya dalam mitologi terlalu banyak diremehkan.

Kesaktiannya tidak bisa dibilang main-main. Bahkan Wanjin yang begitu kuat pun kesulitan menghadapi makhluk yang satu ini.

Keduanya beradu pedang dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Setiap pukulan dan tangkisan yang mereka lakukan menimbulkan bunyi dentuman besar diikuti dengan percikan-percikan api yang luar biasa.

Dan efek pertarungan mereka ternyata ikut mempengaruhi kondisi alam di dunia-dunia paralel dan mulai mengganggu keseimbangannya.

Selain langit yang robek memperlihatkan pertarungan Penjaga melawan pasukan Doom, alam pun tampak semakin tidak bersahabat sebagai akibat pertarungan Wanjin dengan wanita setengah ular itu.

“Meskipun kau bisa membantai 185.000 tentara manusia dalam sekali penyerangan, tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku bukan salah satu dari mereka!” seru wanita itu sambil mengayunkan pedang di kedua tangannya.

“Apapun katamu, kau cuma sampai di sini, Lamia!” balas Wanjin.

Dan pertarungan itu pun kembali berlanjut tanpa satu manusia pun yang tahu.

* * *

Sebelumnya, kesepuluh anak itu tampak ragu-ragu untuk menghubungi keluarga mereka. Namun kini, setelah dihadapkan dengan pilihan untuk berhadapan dengan Yoonhee, tersangka utama kasus besar ini, mereka merasa butuh dukungan. Bukan hanya dari saudara-saudara mereka dari grup yang sama, namun juga dari keluarga mereka.

Tidak ada yang berniat menceritakan apa yang akan mereka hadapi karena mereka semua sudah tahu tanggapan keluarga mereka terhadap Yoonhee. Yang mereka butuhkan bukanlah dukungan untuk apakah pantas menemui anak perempuan itu ataukah tidak, namun keputusan mereka untuk menemuinya telah memicu kerinduan mereka terhadap suara sanak keluarga mereka.

Mereka sebenarnya hanya ingin mendengar suara ayah-ibu mereka.

“Eomma, _jeoyeyo_. (ini aku).” kata Kyuhyun di depan layar monitor. Semua orang memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya membiarkannya sendirian.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, melainkan semua orang yang dikumpulkan dalam rumah misterius, dan juga seluruh anggota ZE:A yang lain.

 

Suara jeritan ibu Kyuhyun yang memanggil suaminya sungguh memekakkan telinga. Dia tampak sangat terkejut melihat anaknya muncul di layar televisi. Sayangnya, sang suami saat itu tidak berada di tempat.

“Kyuhyun-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, _neo gwaenchanha_?” kata ibunya sambil memegang layar televisi, seakan-akan itu adalah anaknya sendiri. Air mata telah membanjiri wajahnya.

“ _Na gwaenchanha yo, eomma_.” kata Kyuhyun sambil berurai air mata. “Kami telah diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Penjaga.”

“Sekarang kau ada di mana? Biar ibu menjemputmu.”

“Andwaeyo.” kata Kyuhyun cepat.

Sang ibu tampak terkejut. “Wae?”

“Kami masih berada di markas Penjaga. Mereka bilang, untuk saat ini kami tidak boleh pulang dulu karena di luar sana masih tidak aman.”

“Siapa itu Penjaga? Sambungkan ibu dengannya biar aku yang bicara padanya.” Tampaknya sang ibu hingga saat itu masih tidak tahu siapa itu Penjaga.

“ _Eomma. Andwaeyo_.” kata Kyuhyun memohon.

“Tidak. Panggil orang itu. Kau tidak tahu berapa lama kami menunggumu, Nak? Kami hampir putus asa setelah berbulan-bulan ini menunggu.”

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Dia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu.

“Aku tahu, _eomma_. Tapi untuk saat ini kami belum boleh bertemu langsung dulu. Penjaga tidak ingin kejadian beberapa bulan lalu terjadi lagi.” katanya pada akhirnya. “Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi, _eomma_. ”

Sang ibu akhirnya luluh. Dia pun tidak mau pengalaman yang sama terulang lagi.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Kau sehat-sehat saja?” tanya sang ibu, pada akhirnya memperhatikan figur anaknya dengan teliti, setelah berhasil menenangkan diri. Dia agak bingung melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang tampak sehat-sehat saja.

“Ne. Joshua dan Wanjin menjaga kami dengan baik. Kami akhirnya bisa keluar dari sana.”

“Siapa Jo—ah, dua orang yang berusaha masuk ke dalam rumah itu ketika kalian terperangkap di sana?”

“ _Ne_. Tapi semua yang masuk ke sana tidak bisa keluar. Itu sebabnya kami butuh waktu yang cukup lama baru bisa membebaskan diri.”   

“Kenapa kau melakukan itu?” Kyuhyun tahu ibunya bertanya kenapa dia masuk ke rumah misterius itu padahal tidak ada dari anggota keluarganya yang diculik.

“Aku mendapat undangan. Apa tidak ada yang memberitahumu?”

“Lain kali lihat dulu undangannya dari mana, Kyuhyun-ah, jangan langsung diterima begitu saja.” kata sang ibu, kembali menangis. “Ini kejadian yang kedua kalinya padamu.”

Kyuhyun tahu betul ibunya akan segera mengomelinya. Suka atau tidak, dia harus siap mendengar semua keluhan ibunya.

Toh itu salah satu bukti cinta dan kepeduliannya padanya.

* * *

Kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda terjadi pada para tawanan yang lain. Bahkan anggota grup mereka yang berdiri di luar kamar pun ikut menangis terharu mendengar tangisan dan teriakan dari dalam kamar. beberapa di antara mereka bahkan sudah tidak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Mereka memilih berpencar ke berbagai bagian markas, atau bahkan ada yang kembali menyaksikan pertarungan di Echoes of Time yang tampaknya tidak ada habisnya.

Saking konyolnya grup-grup ini bagaikan sedang menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola yang sangat menegangkan. Terlebih lagi ketika mereka menonton bersama sambil menikmati makan siang.

Sesekali mereka berteriak, “Awas!”, “Aduh!”, “Jangan curang! _YAH_!”, dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya yang membuat para Penjaga yang sedang duduk menonton bersama mereka justru tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang begitu aneh.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi para Penjaga itu untuk mulai ketularan perlakuan anak-anak itu. Duduk menonton sambil berteriak-teriak.

* * *

“Profesor Ico, tampaknya ada keributan di cafetaria.” kata salah satu operator melaporkan.

Sang profesor mengerutkan alisnya. Belum pernah terjadi keributan di tempat itu. Dia sempat berpikir kemungkinan terburuk bahwa musuh telah menyusup masuk. Dia juga menduga siapa tahu Yoonhee adalah pelakunya.

“Coba tampilkan.” katanya pada akhirnya, sebelum pikirannya semakin liar.

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya di detik berikutnya membuat matanya membulat selebar-lebarnya. Bahkan para operator di ruang kendali pun tertawa melihat keributan yang terjadi di cafetaria.

 

_“Yah! Jangan main bokong!”_

_“Curang! Curang!”_

_“Time out! Time out!”_

_“Awas dari samping!”_

_“Aaarrghhh!!”_

 

Sang profesor sampai kehilangan kata-katanya. “A—apa yang mereka lakukan?” katanya bingung.

“Sepertinya mereka sedang menyaksikan pertarungan ini.” kata salah satu operator.

“Tapi kenapa ada _time out_ segala?” kata salah satu operator lain kepada temannya.

“Kau seperti tidak tahu mereka saja. Mereka semua termasuk golongan gila, konyol, atau sesuatu di sekitar itu. Apa kau lupa keanehan macam apa yang mereka perbuat selama berada di sini?”

“Ah, kau ada benarnya juga.”

Profesor Ico memegang tepi panel kaca yang ada di hadapannya sambil menghela napas. “Sepertinya aku baru saja kehilangan 10 tahun usia hidupku karena anak-anak itu. Mana cermin? Kurasa kerutku bertambah.”

Ada beberapa operator yang cekikikan mendengarnya. “Profesor, berapa pun usiamu, kau tidak akan terlihat tua.”

“ _Oi_!”

* * *

“ _Eommaaaa_ — _Abeojiiii_ — _bogosippeoseooo._ ” Tangis memilukan justru keluar dari mulut Choi Siwon. hancurlah image visual Super Junior ini jika seandainya berita ini sampai bocor keluar. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata dengan ingus berleleran membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

Justru sang ibu yang terlihat gembira sekaligus lega melihat sang anak pada akhirnya memperlihatkan dirinya setelah sekian lama menghilang. “Siwon-ah, _neo gwaenchanha_?”

“ _Na gwaenchanhayoooo_.” Dia menangis bagaikan anak berusia lima tahun yang sempat terpisah dari ibunya di pasar.

Sang ibu tercabik antara rasa haru dan geli melihat ekspresi anaknya yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan.

“Joshua mengurusku dengan baik dan kurasa ototku sudah hilang semua karena jarang olah raga.”

Sang ibu harus berusaha keras menahan tawanya sekarang. Sang suami yang berada di sampingnya sampai menatap istrinya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dilukiskan. Dia merasa mungkin ada yang sudah tidak beres dengan sang istri.

“ _Oppa_! Jaga image-mu.” tegur Jiwon yang ternyata turut menyaksikan.

“Aku tidak peduli! Jiwon-aaahhh—”

Sementara Siwon tidak memperhatikan, sang ibu membalikkan badannya dan tertawa di luar jangkauan kamera.

Butuh waktu kira-kira sepuluh menit bagi Siwon untuk menenangkan diri.

“Kau sehat-sehat saja, kan?” tanya sang ayah pada akhirnya.

Sambil menghapus air matanya, Siwon mengangguk dan menjawab singkat, “ _Ne_.”

“Kapan kau bisa pulang?” tanya sang ayah lagi.

“Untuk saat ini masih belum bisa.” jawab Siwon parau. “Mereka takut kalau-kalau kejadian waktu itu terjadi lagi jadi kami dilarang untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.”

Kedua orang tuanya memahaminya. Lebih baik dia berada sebentar lagi bersama Penjaga daripada dia menghadapi hal yang sama sekali lagi.

Sunyi lama.

“Siwon-ah?”

Siwon mendongak, menatap ke layar di mana kedua orang tua beserta adiknya menatapnya lewat kamera.

“ _Ne, abeoji_?”

“Kami senang kau akhirnya kembali.” Sang ibu yang melanjutkan. “Meskipun kami tidak mendengar kabar darimu selama berbulan-bulan, sedetik pun kami tidak kehilangan harapan kalau suatu waktu kau pasti kembali.”

Anak itu akhirnya tersenyum. “Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu, _Abeoji_ , _Eommoni_ , Jiwon-ah.” katanya. “Terima kasih untuk tidak menyerah untukku.”

“Oppa, kau bicara apa.” tanggap Jiwon. “Kami tahu kau juga berjuang di dalam sana. Bagaimana mungkin kami menyerah.”

Kata-kata adiknya membuat Siwon berpikir.

“Sekilas, kami tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.” kata sang ayah.

“Bagaimana—?”

“Kami punya cara sendiri, Oppa.” Jiwon mengutarakan sambil menyengir. “Orang tua yang lain agak susah diyakinkan, tapi mereka bisa dibujuk.”

“Kalian bertanya pada Penjaga?”

“Sudah kubilang, kami punya cara sendiri.”

Siwon sama sekali tidak paham bagaimana keluarganya bisa tahu bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi karena baik orang tuanya maupun Jiwon sendiri bukan Penjaga.

“Siwon-ah?”

Siwon kembali menatap ayahnya. “ _Ne_?”

“Apapun yang terjadi di masa yang akan datang, jangan pernah kehilangan cahayamu.”

* * *

Lamia sangat sulit ditaklukkan, sedangkan waktunya sangat mendesak. Wanjin terpaksa menggunakan cara terakhir yang dia ketahui.

Dia bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat wanita itu kelelahan. Ketika pada akhirnya wanita ular itu kehilangan konsentrasinya karena serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan Wanjin, lelaki itu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyegel Lamia.

Rantai-rantai maha kuat yang mampu membelenggu makhluk semacam Lamia muncul dari bawah mengikat erat wanita ular itu dan menariknya masuk ke tanah.

“ _Stay there until the end of time where we will cross path once again_.” kata Wanjin.

Medan pertempuran pun mulai sepi. Yang terlihat hanyalah sisa-sisa pertarungan antara Lamia dan Wanjin yang membekas begitu rupa.

“Kau harus segera menemui para Penjaga.” kata salah satu temannya. “Mereka membutuhkan bantuanmu. Eclipse akan segera menampakkan diri”

Wanjin menghela napas. “Baiklah. Kuserahkan sisanya padamu.”


	24. Chp 22 - One: Mortis

Dua orang tamu yang duduk di tengah ruang keluarga Choi itu tampak rileks. Suami-istri Choi bersama anak bungsu mereka, Jiwon, duduk di seberang keduanya. Mereka menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan antara percaya-tidak percaya. Kebingungan jelas terpancar dari raut wajah mereka.

“Jadi kalian benar-benar Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari masa depan?” kata Kiho, sang ayah, tidak percaya.

“Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan anakku yang sudah tua.” kata sang ibu kagum.

Siwon bangkit lalu memeluk ibunya. “Ya, ini aku.”

“Tapi kenapa kau tampak seperti masih berusia dua puluhan tahun, Siwon-ah?” tanya ayahnya lagi.

“Ah, itu…rahasia. Hehehe.” kata Siwon.

“Aku sendiri tidak akan percaya kalau tidak melihat _oppa_ di layar monitor tadi.” kata Jiwon. Dia lalu terkikik. “Kenapa kau bisa menangis seperti tadi?”

“Aku merindukan kalian.”

Rupa-rupanya kedua orang inilah yang memberitahukan ketiga orang penghuni rumah ini tentang segalanya. Awalnya mereka sama sekali tidak percaya dengan yang keduanya katakan, namun setelah pesan dari Siwon masa kini masuk, barulah ketiga orang ini percaya.

 

Kini, Kyuhyun hanya duduk sambil tersenyum menyaksikan semuanya ini tanpa berbicara apa pun. Dia hanya mengagumi betapa kuatnya Eterna keluarga ini. Dia bisa merasakannya, sama seperti Josh.

Sebenarnya semua Penjaga bisa merasakan Eterna orang lain. Jika Eterna ada, maka pastilah mereka juga memiliki kristal, walaupun si pemilik sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Dia tahu betul tidak semua orang yang memiliki kristal dan Eterna akan menjadi Penjaga. Namun, kristal adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini, dunia di mana kegelapan telah menyelinap masuk dan menguasai sebagian besar manusia semenjak ribuan tahun yang lampau.

“Dari semua kisahmu tadi, kalian melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat berbahaya, Siwon-ah.” kata ayahnya lagi. “Aku tidak akan melarangmu karena kau berbuat sesuatu yang mulia bagi banyak orang. Tapi ingatlah untuk selalu berhati-hati.”

Siwon masa depan tersenyum. “Tentu saja, _Abeoji_.” katanya.

* * *

Tidak selamanya apa yang direncanakan dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Hal serupa terjadi terhadap para mantan tawanan di rumah misterius. Setelah bertemu dengan keluarga masing-masing, nyali mereka untuk bertemu dengan Yoonhee justru menciut. Bahkan keberadaan Mary di sana pun tidak dapat membantu menghilangkan rasa kuatir mereka.

Bagaimana jika pelaku sebenarnya memang Yoonhee?

Bagaimana jika ini adalah jebakan lain?

Berbagai asumsi ini membuat mereka bimbang akan keputusan awal yang telah mereka buat. Mereka bahkan nyaris kehilangan niat untuk menemui Yoonhee lagi.

Mungkin Kyuhyun dan Siwon saja, di antara kesepuluh orang itu, yang mengerti betul cara berpikir para Penjaga dan sadar bahwa ketakutan semacam itu tidak ada gunanya. Mereka dalam penjagaan yang sangat baik yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh pengawal yang paling terlatih sekali pun. Penjaga jauh melebihi semuanya itu.

Mary, di sisi lain pun jadi repot karenanya. Meski memiliki kemampuan untuk memaksa anak-anak itu dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, namun dia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan mereka memutuskan sendiri. Meski sepertinya mereka membutuhkan dorongan, bukan dari dirinya tapi dari orang-orang yang lama berada di dekat mereka beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

 

Dia segera menjalankan rencananya dengan menemui Siwon dan Kyuhyun dan meminta keduanya untuk mengajak anak-anak itu menemui yang lain, meski keputusan akhir tetap berada pada pribadi masing-masing,

“Kalian semua harus bersama-sama menemuinya.” kata istri pemimpin para penjaga itu setelah kedua anak itu setuju untuk membujuk yang lain. “ Jika kalian melakukannya secara terpisah, aku takut—”

Kata-katanya membuat kedua anak itu langsung menatapnya.

Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Siwon, wanita itu melanjutkan. “Siwon, kau benar. Waktunya tidak banyak. Bisa jadi kalau kalian menemuinya secara terpisah semuanya akan terlambat. Karena ini adalah permintaan seseorang yang sedang menghadapi kematian.”

Untung saja tidak butuh banyak usaha dari Mary untuk meyakinkan kedua anggota Super Junior itu.

Rona merah pada wajah kedua anak itu dalam sekejap menghilang dari wajah mereka, digantikan dengan warna putih seputih kertas.

Kyuhyun melempar pandang kepada Siwon. Dia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya menghadapi kematian karena pernah mengalaminya dulu.

“A-aku akan membujuk yang lain.” kata anak itu kemudian, sambil bangkit berdiri.

“Kyuhyun-ah—” Siwon tahu betul kata kematian pasti berefek cukup dahsyat bagi _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Kenapa Mary harus mengungkitnya di saat seperti itu? “Kau yakin?”

“Ada yang harus kuserahkan padanya juga.”

Siwon menghela napas pelan. “Bagaimana kalau kau menemui Hoya dan Myungsoo? Biar aku Peniel, Sungjae, dan Seungho. Aku kenal anak itu semenjak dia masih kecil, mungkin dia mau mendengarkanku.”

Kyuhyun menghela napas. “Ajak saja siapa yang kita temui. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Telepon aku jika ada sesuatu.”

Kedua anak itu bahkan sampai lupa mengucapkan salam kepada Mary yang masih duduk. Di tempatnya, dia memandang kepergian keduanya dengan heran, terkesan dengan kedua orang ini. “Mereka bisa jadi tim yang hebat jika diarahkan dengan benar. _What would you then, celebrity-magnet_?” gumamnya.

* * *

“ _Hyung_ ,” kata Sungjae sambil berlari kecil mendatangi Kyuhyun ketika dia melintasi area tempat tinggal.

“Ah, Sungjae. Kau lihat yang lain?” tanya Kyuhyun. “Yang pernah bersama kita di rumah itu, maksudku.”

“Aku tadi melihat Myungsoo _hyung_ dan Hoya _hyung_ di dekat taman.” jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dia maksud. “Ah, kapan kita menjenguk Yoonhee? Katanya kita akan menjenguknya bareng.”

Kyuhyun memandangi anak ini sejenak. Ternyata dia salah satu yang tidak keberatan untuk menemui anak perempuan itu. “Segera. Aku dengar ada yang tidak ingin menemuinya?”

Sungjae mengangkat bahu. “ _Peni-Hyung_ awalnya agak keberatan tapi Eunkwang berhasil meyakinkannya.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu.” Dia berpikir sejenak. “Aku akan mencari mereka.”

“Aku ikut.”

* * *

“Ah, kebetulan kalian berdua ada di sini.” kata Siwon ketika berhasil menemukan Seungho dan Changwook sedang duduk-duduk di cafetaria sambil makan. Tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. “Keberatan aku bergabung?”

Sambil mengunyah, Changwook menunjuk kursi di seberangnya dengan sendoknya, mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk.

“Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?”

Keduanya tidak segera menjawab. Siwon mengangkat tangannya kepada salah satu pelayan untuk memesan nasi goreng dan minuman.

“Kami sedang mempertimbangkan masalah Yoonhee.” Seungho akhirnya angkat bicara setelah beberapa menit yang terdengar hanya suara peralatan makan saling beradu.

Siwon baru saja hendak berbicara ketika dia melihat dua sosok yang sangat familiar berjalan mendekat.

“Ah, Siwan-ah! Henry!” Dia memberi tanda kepada kedua anak itu untuk mendekat.

 

“Ada yang harus kuceritakan kepada kalian.” kata Siwon setelah Siwan dan Henry ikut bergabung.

Dan dia mulai menceritakan kisah Josh yang belum pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya. Kisah ini hanya sebatas yang dia ketahui, namun bermula dari keterlibatan mereka di Corona yang pertama hingga Scelestica.

Beberapa bagian dari kisah itu telah mereka dengar ketika mereka masih berada di dalam rumah misterius tapi detil kisahnya baru mereka ketahui dengar saat itu.

“Seperti di drama, kan?” kata Siwon setelah dia mengakhiri ceritanya.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau Josh bisa begitu saja melupakan semua kejadian yang merenggut semua kebahagiannya dan memilih untuk memaafkan Scelestica.” kata Henry heran. “ _I never know there’s such a saint._ ”

“Oh, dia tidak melakukannya dengan mudah.” tanggap Siwon cepat. “Ingat yang kuceritakan tadi? Aku dan Kyuhyun sampai harus berkelana di dunia paralel untuk membantu menyadarkannya.”

“Tapi kapan kalian melakukan itu?” tanya Siwan tidak percaya.

“Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum Judgment terjadi.” Siwon diam, terkenang masa-masa petualangannya dulu. “Dan kami juga pernah terlempar ke dunia paralel yang lain dimana kami pertama kali bertemu dengan Wanjin.”

“Wanjin? Wanjin yang kita kenal?” tanya Changwook tertarik.

“Ya. Orang yang sama. Ternyata dia bisa melewati waktu dan dimensi.” kata Siwon. “Aku tahu dia bukan manusia biasa karena bisa melewati Parallel Beyond dengan mudahnya. Bahkan Penjaga kesulitan untuk pergi dunia itu.”

Sunyi lama. Ada yang sulit mereka cerna di kisah ini namun terlalu enggan untuk menanyakannya.

“Tadi kau bilang Judgment? Apa itu?” kata Seungho.

Siwon menatap mereka, tapi tidak berfokus pada salah satunya. Pikirannya masih setengah mengenang, namun mulutnya tetap berbicara. “Sebuah kejadian di mana semua ingatan kita dihapus.”

Kata-katanya membuat empat orang yang ada bersamanya sangat terkejut.

“Apa maksudmu dihapus?”

Dia menghela napas pelan. “Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Judment bisa terjadi. Kurasa, karena begitu parahnya kerusakan yang ditimbulkan akibat pertarungan Penjaga melawan Scelestica di dunia ini sehingga Judgment muncul dan merestorasi semuanya. Semua ingatan akan kejadian itu ikut dihapus, dan semua kerusakan kembali seperti sedia kala.”

Semua diam, antara percaya-tidak percaya.

“Aku tahu ini sulit dipahami tapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.” Secara tidak sadar dia memijat pelipisnya. “Semuanya langsung lupa akan keberadaan Penjaga. Bahkan semua yang pernah masuk dalam _soul space_ Josh pun bernasib sama.”

“Apa lagi itu?”

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya semacam ruang kecil di antara hati yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh orang secara normal. Hanya orang yang pernah menyentuh kristalnya yang bisa masuk ke sana.”

Selain Siwon, mungkin tidak satu pun di antara mereka yang paham apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. Pembicaraan yang tidak ternalar semacam ini seakan sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka semenjak bertemu dengan Josh. Sesuatu yang lain selalu mereka temukan dikala masih bersama laki-laki itu.

Berbicara mengenai Josh, Siwon baru sadar. Kenapa sampai saat ini dia masih belum kelihatan di markas? Apakah pertarungan di Echoes of Time masih belum selesai?

Semenjak insiden kecil di cafetaria yang melibatkan para idola Korea itu, profesor Ico memutuskan untuk tidak mem- _broadcast_ seluruh pertempuran di Echoes of Time di dalam markas. Hanya di ruang kendali dan tempat-tempat tertentu saja yang dapat melihatnya.

Jika pertempuran memang belum berakhir, ini sudah hari kedua. Entah berapa lama waktu mereka di sana karena perputaran waktu di Echoes of Time berbeda dengan di dunia mereka.

 

Yang lain menyadari perubahan ekspresi Siwon yang begitu cepat dari ceria menjadi khawatir. Dan yang bersangkutan sendiri tampaknya begitu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai mereka harus memanggilnya sampai lima kali baru dia sadar.

“Huh? Ada apa?” tanyanya bingung.

“ _Hyung_ kenapa?” tanya Seungho.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma kuatir dengan Josh.” kata Siwon, nyaris berbohong. “Di mana dia?”

Ketika mereka melihat sekeliling, ekspresi para Penjaga yang lewat terasa lain di mata mereka; sesuatu yang tidak mereka perhatikan setengah jam yang lalu.

Ji Changwook memanggil dua orang Penjaga muda yang kebetulan lewat, tampaknya berasal dari Korea karena terdengar dari pembicaraan mereka.

“ _Deuli, chogiyo_!”

 Jin Taeyang dan Su Hyunwoo sempat celingak-celinguk sebentar, mencari-cari asal suara.

“ _Yogi issoyo_!”

Mereka melambaikan tangan kepada keduanya.

Kedua anak itu pun bergegas mendekat lalu membungkuk memberi hormat.

 

“Kalian Penjaga dari Korea?”

“ _Ne. Jeo neun Jin Taeyang imnida._ ”

“ _Su Hyunwoo imnida. Bangapseumnida._ ”

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Siwon langsung menanyai mereka tanpa basa-basi.

“Apa kalian mendengar tentang pertarungan di Echoes of Time? Bagaimana sekarang?” tanyanya.

Keduanya saling tatap sejenak sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara. Ekspresi mereka muram.

“Pertarungannya masih belum selesai. Profesor jadi sangat stres.” kata Taeyang.

Kelima orang itu sangat terkejut mendengar informasi ini. “Apa kata kalian?! Pertarungannya masih belum selesai?!” seru mereka. Keterkejutan mereka justru membuat kedua anak malang itu ikut terkejut.

Tapi sungguh, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan betapa lelahnya para Penjaga menghadapi pertarungan seperti itu. Belum lagi mereka bertarung tanpa makan dan minum, apalagi tidur.

“Berapa lama mereka telah berada di sana?” tanya Siwan.

“Bukannya sudah dua hari—”

Hyunwoo spontan menjitak kepala Taeyang. Taeyang meringis, sebelum melontarkan protes padanya.

“Maksudnya, waktu berapa lama di Echoes of Time, _pabboyah_.” kata Hyunwoo. Dia beralih kepada yang lain. “Kalau aku tidak salah dengar tadi, sekitar lima hari.”

Mata kelima orang itu aktor dan artis itu pun membulat lebar. Ekspresi mereka yang serempak membuat Hyunwoo dan Taeyang melonjak kaget di tempat mereka berdiri.

“Apa kita harus menemui profesor?” kata Changwook.

“Itu tidak ada gunanya. Kita tidak bisa mengubah alur waktu di sana dengan menemuinya.” kata Henry.

Dia benar.

“Tapi lebih baik daripada diam di sini.” sanggah Siwan.

“Tidak.” kata Siwon, membuat mereka semua terdiam. “Kita harus menemui Yoonhee.”

Yang lain hampir saja protes seandainya Siwon tidak segera memotong mereka. Mereka tidak melihat ada sangkut paut antara Yoonhee dan Josh kali ini.

“Dia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.”

Kalimatnya ini berhasil membuat mereka diam.

“Maksudmu?” tanya Seungho pelan.

“Mary—dan juga aku—merasa bahwa anak itu sudah mendekati ajalnya.”

“Maksudnya, Baek Yoonhee?” sela Taeyang. Mereka berlima lupa kalau Hyunwoo dan Taeyang masih berada di sana. “Aku dengar kondisinya bertambah parah semenjak kemarin. Dia sekarang sedang dirawat intensif di ICCU.”

“ _Mworagoyo_?”

Wajah Siwon seketika berubah menjadi seputih kertas.

* * *

Meski tidak terlibat langsung dengan kejadian ini, tapi Lee Donghae merasa kalau pertemuan kesepuluh tawanan rumah misterius dengan Baek Yoonhee sangatlah penting. Itu sebabnya tanpa diminta dia berusaha untuk membujuk Myungsoo dan Hoya yang sudah mulai berubah pikiran.

Kebetulan, dia menemukan keduanya sedang berbincang bersama dengan Peniel dan Lee Minhyuk di taman. Anehnya, Park Hyunsik anggota ZE:A berada di sana bersama mereka.

 

Entah kenapa semenjak kejadian di rumah misterius, Hoya sulit sekali rasanya berpisah dengan Myungsoo. Ke mana pun Myungsoo pergi, pasti Hoya yang dia ajak. Dan hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Myungsoo ketika Hoya hendak ke suatu tempat, Myungsoo pasti mengikutinya.

Gejala ini sangat membingungkan bagi teman-teman sekelompoknya, tapi mereka merasa mungkin saja karena berbulan-bulan keduanya terkurung di sana sehingga mereka jadi lebih akrab. Bahkan Hoya yang selalu terlihat kaku terhadap siapa pun kini begitu rileks di samping Myungsoo.

Jika ada fangirl yang melihat ini mungkin mereka akan berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan karena pasangan langka mereka, Myungya, kini terlihat selalu berdua ke mana pun mereka pergi.

Namun sesungguhnya, keduanya melakukan itu sekedar insting saja. Sama seperti Siwon yang selalu bersama Kyuhyun; begitu juga halnya dengan Peniel dan Sungjae; Seungho dan Changwook.

Sementara Henry? Anak itu entah bagaimana sekarang suka sekali mengajak Siwan; sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di kepala fangirl mana pun. Dan keceriaannya sungguh di luar dugaan. Bahkan ketika berada di dalam rumah misterius pun dia tidak pernah seceria ini. Dia lebih mirip Sungjae sekarang.

Apabila pasangan-pasangan ini bertemu di suatu tempat, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana hanya untuk mengobrol santai.

 

Mungkin itu yang terlihat sekilas oleh orang lain. Namun sesungguhnya yang terjadi adalah, kedekatan mereka di dalam rumah misterius secara tidak langsung membuat insting mereka untuk berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang mengalami nasib yang sama. Oleh karena berada di dalam satu grup, Myungsoo akan lebih dekat dengan Hoya; sementara Sungjae dengan Peniel; Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Henry; sementara Changwook hanya merasa dekat dengan Seungho di tempat itu.

Im Siwan selalu memasang tampang cool dan kadang-kadang terlihat agak suka bermain-main, tapi secara tidak sadar dia suka bergabung bersama ke sembilan orang itu di mana saja. Ada kalanya pemimpin ZE:A, Moon Junyoung protes karena dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar daripada berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya di ZE:A.

 

Kembali ke masalah, Lee Donghae mungkin bukan seseorang yang pandai membujuk. Tapi dia berusaha sebisanya untuk bisa mendorong mereka untuk menemui anak perempuan itu.

“Ah, kenapa kalian takut seperti itu?” tanyanya, sementara yang lain diam saja. Dia menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk berbicara kepada mereka namun seperti tanpa hasil. Dia menghela napas. “Kalian marah padanya?”

Sentilannya tepat sasaran. Mereka pun lalu memberondonginya dengan berbagai pernyataan, termasuk mengenai fakta kalau mereka berada di sana karena Yoonhee. Mungkin terkecuali Peniel yang telah setuju semenjak awal untuk ikut. Dia dan Minhyuk hanya diam mendengarkan.

“Apa kalian tidak ingat perkataan Mary kalau kalian bisa selamat pun karena dia?” lanjut Donghae mengingatkan. “Setidaknya kalian berterima kasih padanya mengenai itu.”

Suasana kembali teduh.

“Kalau kalian merasa marah, Joshua-lah yang paling berhak untuk marah.” kata Donghae.

Cara terakhir yang dikeluarkan oleh Donghae membuat anak-anak itu langsung menatapnya.

“Kenapa?” tanya Hyunsik bingung.

“Siapa yang tidak marah jika orang yang telah menjadi pacarmu hampir dua puluh tahun dan akan segera kau nikahi tiba-tiba direbut orang?”

“ _MWORAGOYO_?! 20 tahun?!” seru mereka tidak percaya. Donghae menyuruh mereka untuk memelankan suara.

Dia lalu menceritakan secara singkat kisah hidup Josh semenjak semua kekacauan ini terjadi.

Ketika kisah itu berakhir, anak-anak itu pun mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa cerita Donghae bisa detil, seakan dia mengalaminya sendiri. Jangan-jangan dia cuma mengarangnya. Tapi mereka terlalu takut untuk bertanya padanya mengenai ini.

“ _Yah_ , kalian tidak percaya padaku?” tanya Donghae, mulai jengkel. “Kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa tahu? Itu karena aku juga terbawa dalam kekacauan itu.”

Semua menahan napas ketika Donghae mengatakannya.

_Sebenarnya kalian semua pun ikut di dalamnya. Sayangnya, kalian tidak ingat. Aish, kenapa Judgment harus menghapus ingatan semua orang?_

“Apa yang terjadi sekarang ini hanyalah kelanjutan dari kejadian kemarin-kemarin.” lanjutnya.

Mereka berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungjae datang mendekat.

“Ah, Donghae, sedang apa kau di sini?” kata Kyuhyun ketika keduanya tiba, sementara Sungjae membungkuk memberi hormat.

 _Aish, anak ini tidak pernah sopan padaku_ , batin Donghae. “Aku sedang membujuk mereka berdua ini untuk mengunjungi Yoonhee.” katanya. Dia beralih kepada Myungsoo dan Hoya. “Kalian pergilah. Kasihan anak itu.” Entah kenapa, Donghae merasa sudah seperti Heechul sekarang.

Dia baru saja hendak melanjutkan ceritanya ketika ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi.

Setelah melihat siapa yang menelepon, Kyuhyun langsung menjawabnya. “Ada apa?” Dia menggunakan intonasi yang kedengarannya agak kasar, menggunakan _banmal_ tanpa kata-kata sopan.

Siwon tidak peduli dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Alih-alih marah, dia langsung memberi tahu alasannya menelepon. “Kyuhyun-ah, Yoonhee masuk ruang ICCU. Dia drop.”

Suara ponsel Kyuhyun begitu besar sehingga semua bisa mendengarnya. Mereka langsung bangkit dari duduknya karena kaget.

“ _Mwo_?? Ka-kami segera ke rumah sakit.” kata anak itu dengan suara bergetar.

Berita masuknya Yoonhee ke ICCU secara serempak menghilangkan rasa canggung para mantan penghuni rumah misterius untuk menemui anak itu. Biar bagaimana pun, ruangan semacam itu bukanlah main-main. Kemungkinan terburuk pun sempat terlintas di pikiran mereka.

Semua yang berada di sana pun bergegas menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya, termasuk Donghae, Lee Minhyuk, dan Park Hyunsik.

* * *

Dengan kemampuan sihirnya, Justin muncul di depan rumah tempat dia menyembunyikan Scelestica selama ini. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pertarungan yang cukup berat bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan. Tentu saja mereka menang. Itu sebabnya Baek Yoonhee bisa dibebaskan dari gudang rumah misterius.

Meski agak lelah, karena pertempuran itu bukan pertempuran biasa, dia tetap bersemangat untuk menemui Scelestica yang telah lama menunggunya.

Jadi dia bergegas melangkah masuk untuk menemui wanita itu.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati wanita itu sudah tergeletak di depan cermin sihir yang dibuatnya untuk mengawasi Echoes of Time.

Justin segera meraba nadi wanita itu. Nadinya telah lemah. Apakah waktunya sudah tiba?

Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Dia memutar otak, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan wanita ini. Ketika matanya melihat ke cermin, dia pun teringat akan sesuatu…sesuatu yang bersembunyi di dalam Echoes of Time dan menunggu waktu untuk menampakkan diri.

Sesuatu yang sangat jahat.

Untuk bisa menyelamatkan Scelestica, makhluk itu harus dimusnahkan sebelum dia menampakkan diri. Dan dia tahu bagaimana makhluk itu bersembunyi. Namun untuk memancingnya kluar, bukanlah perkara mudah.

Dia menggendong Scelestica yang sudah terkulai ke atas ranjang dan menarik selimut hingga ke batas lehernya.

“Tunggulah di sini.” katanya kepada wanita itu. “Aku akan menyelamatkanmu.”

Dia baru saja berbalik ketika Scelestica menahan tangannya.

Justin menoleh, dan mendapati wanita itu telah sadar.

“Justin, kau tahu hal ini akan terjadi.” kata wanita itu lemah. Dia lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat dia hafal. “ _When the final bell tolls, the souls of three witches shall be sacrificed and the world will be filled with complete eclipse._ ”

Tapi Justin tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini. “Tidak! Aku akan mencari cara untuk mencegahnya terjadi.”

Dan dia pun meninggalkan wanita itu setelah memastikan dia telah beristirahat.

* * *

Gilland melangkah ringan menuju pohon besar tempat dia membuat janji dengan Hua Yin dulu, untuk menemui wanita itu. Tingkahnya ini sungguh lucu, bagaikan kembali ke masa-masa remaja ketika pertama kali jatuh cinta. Dan dia membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya.

Gill sebenarnya bukan lelaki yang romantis, salah satu kesamaannya dengan Josh. Jadi, membawa bunga sebenarnya bukanlah gayanya. Tapi cinta itu membuatnya berubah menjadi sangat romantis. Sambil menyengir, dia mengitari pohon tua itu untuk menemui Hua Yin.

 

Dia agak terkejut ketika menemukan Hua Yin berdiri menghadap senja mengenakan gaun walam berwarna merah. Ujung gaunnya bahkan melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Wanita itu telah mengalami sakit yang cukup serius dalam waktu yang lama. Itu sebabnya kenapa Gilland tidak pernah lagi membantu Penjaga. Dia lebih memilih untuk menjaga wanita ini daripada bertarung.

Gilland merasa wanita itu sangat cantik dan anggun, namun sepertinya pakaiannya terlalu tipis untuk udara seperti ini. Lagipula, dia tidak mengenakan scarf atau sejenisnya untuk menutupi lehernya.

 

Seakan tahu Gilland telah tiba, Hua Yin berbalik.

Dan ketika Gilland ingin mendekatinya, dia justru mengangkat tangannya, meminta lelaki itu tetap berada di tempatnya.

“Gill, aku berterima kasih kau mau mendampingiku hingga saat ini. Kau bahkan tidak membantu Penjaga lagi semenjak aku dibebaskan dari cengkeraman Doom.” kata wanita itu.

Gilland bingung ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi dia berusaha menunggu hingga wanita itu selesai berbicara.

“Aku mau kau berjanji sesuatu padaku.” kata Hua Yin lagi. “Jangan bersedih jika aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi.”

Rona wajah lelaki itu pun berubah dari ceria menjadi serius. Ketakutan mulai menyelimuti batinnya. Berbagai asumsi negatif pun mulai membanjiri pikirannya.

“Yin-Yin, apa maksudmu?”

“ _When the final bell tolls, the souls of three witches shall be sacrificed and the world will be filled with complete eclipse._ ” katanya.

“Apa maksud kata-katamu itu? Aku tidak mengerti.” Gilland ingin mendekatinya, tapi lagi-lagi Hua Yin mencegahnya.

Setelah Gilland berhenti di tempatnya, Hua Yin pun melanjutkan, “Sesaat sebelum aku dibebaskan dari monster itu, aku mendengar suara Doom.” katanya pelan. “Suara yang sangat dingin dan menyeramkan. Suara itu seakan bisa membekukan tulangku dan menghabiskan seluruh tenagaku.”

“Itu yang dia katakan?” tanya Gilland lagi.

Hua Yin mengangguk. “Kau tahu? Aku salah satu dari penyihir itu.” katanya sambil menunduk.

Buket bunga yang dibawa Gilland pun jatuh ke tanah. Wajahnya  berubah menjadi seputih kertas. Dia tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan nenek sihir itu pada Hua Yin.

“Ta-tapi kau sudah kehilangan semua kekuatanmu!” kata Gilland protes.

“ _It doesn’t matter. Doom doesn’t care as long there’s a sacrifice to achieve her goal._ ” kata Hua Yin. “Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dialah sumber semua kemampuan sihirku?”

“APA?”

Gilland tidak bisa menanyakan apa-apa lagi karena tiba-tiba saja Hua Yin oleng. Dia segera menadah wanita itu sebelum tubuhnya membentur tanah.

Segera saja, dia menggendongnya dan membawanya pulang.

 

Para dokter di dunia itu tidak bisa menemukan alasan lain selain karena wanita itu terlalu lama berada di luar dengan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan minim untuk seorang yang sedang sakit.

Penyakitnya ini terlalu parah namun penyakit apakah itu, tidak ada yang dapat mengetahuinya. Para dokter sebenarnya telah angkat tangan dan meminta Gilland untuk berbesar hati menerimanya.

Gilland sebenarnya sejak awal ingin meminta bantuan para Penjaga mengenai ini. Teknologi yang mereka miliki sangat maju, melebihi teknologi yang telah ada di dunia sekarang. Namun Hua Yin menahannya, dengan mengatakan bahwa penyakitnya ini bukan sakit biasa, namun sebuah penyakit yang ditanamkan oleh Doom ke dalam gen-nya ketika dia diserap masuk ke dalam monster yang telah mencelakainya. Bahkan teknologi Penjaga pun tidak akan mampu mengubah struktur DNA seseorang.

Dia bermaksud mengantar Hua Yin menemui Penjaga namun para dokter mencegahnya. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menempuh perjalanan selama dua jam ke kota sebelah, apalagi harus melewati ruang dan waktu.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan wanita itu untuk menemui Penjaga, siapa tahu mereka bisa menolongnya.

* * *

Kondisi Yoonhee jauh lebih mengenaskan dari yang dikira. Di sekujur tubuhnya dipasangi berbagai selang untuk menopang hidupnya. Bahkan di mulutnya pun dipasangi masker oksigen.

Keadaannya ini membuat mereka semua terkejut. Rasa iba pun timbul, menggantikan kemarahan yang sebelumnya menggerogoti beberapa di antara mereka.

Mereka harus mengenakan pakaian serba steril supaya bisa masuk ke ruangan ICCU. Sebenarnya kamar rawat inap itu tidak boleh dimasuki banyak orang sekaligus tapi tampaknya Mary telah berbicara terlebih dahulu kepada tim dokter untuk mengijinkan mereka semua masuk.

Wanita itu ada di sana ketika mereka masuk. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidur Yoonhee, sedang berusaha menguatkan anak itu supaya tetap bertahan.

Dia menyingkir sebentar dari anak perempuan itu untuk berbicara dengan mereka.

“Dia sudah terlalu lemah untuk bicara sekarang.” katanya. “Kurasa waktunya akan segera tiba.” Dia menatap wajah-wajah syok itu satu persatu. “Aku akan membawa kalian ke suatu tempat di mana anak itu bisa berbicara kepada kalian. Tapi waktu kita tidak banyak.”

Matanya tertarik dengan apa yang dikerjakan Kyuhyun. Anak itu tampak sedang menggenggam sesuatu di dalam tangannya.

“Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan, Kyuhyun?”

Perkataannya membuat anak itu tersentak kaget.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi saku yang selama ini dibawanya.

“Air suci.” Mary langsung mengenali apa isi botol itu. “Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?”

“Aku membawanya dari Echoes of Time. Benda ini terletak di dalam kamar Yoonhee. Sebenarnya ada empat di tiap sudutnya tapi aku cuma bawa satu.”

Dengan lembut, Mary menarik tangan anak itu untuk mendekat kepada Yoonhee. Yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Yoonhee…” panggil Mary pelan.

Anak itu membuka matanya. Ternyata dia sadarkan diri.

“Kyuhyun membawakan sesuatu kepadamu.” Dan dia bergeser sedikit dan memberi ruang bagi Kyuhyun agar bisa berada di samping anak itu.

“Um—Yoonhee-yah, _annyeong_.”

Anak itu terlihat terkejut melihat keberadaan semua orang di sana. Semua orang yang selama ini dia idolakan, namun juga secara tidak sengaja telah dia celakai.

“Kami menemukan ini di dalam kamarmu.” kata Kyuhyun, mengangkat botol berisi air suci di depan matanya.

Yoonhee terlalu lemah untuk bicara, namun dia sangat terharu. Dia tahu kalau mereka telah menemukan botol itu, berarti mereka telah menemukan diary yang dilindunginya dengan usahanya yang terakhir. Air matanya meleleh hingga mengenai bantalnya.

Menyaksikan itu, semua orang ikut terharu melihatnya. Mereka tahu, mungkin waktu anak itu sudah tidak lama lagi.

Kyuhyun menyisipkan botol itu ke tangan Yoonhee yang sudah sulit digerakkan.

 

“Kalian semua, ayo bergandengan tangan.” katanya.

Ketika mereka berlambat-lambat karena bertanya-tanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Mary pun mendesak mereka. “Ayo cepat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu.”

Dia kembali bergeser ke samping Yoonhee dan membiarkan Kyuhyun di samping Myungsoo. Setelah memastikan mereka semua telah bergandengan, Mary pun menggandeng tangan Kyuhun lalu berbisik di telinga Yoonhee. “Tutup matamu sebentar.”

Ketika Yoonhee menutup matanya, Mary pun meletakkan tangannya yang satunya ke dada anak itu.

Sesuatu yang diluar nalar terjadi. Mereka serasa tersedot ke sebuah alam lain.

 

Tempat itu sangat gelap. Namun mereka dapat melihat satu sama lain, masih dalam posisi saling berpegangan tangan.

“Jangan lepaskan tangan kalian.” seru Mary sebelum ada yang melakukannya.

“Tempat apa ini?” tanya Myungsoo.

“Aku membawa kalian ke sini karena Yoonhee sudah tidak bisa bicara. Di sini tempat isi hatinya berbicara.” kata wanita itu.

Sesuatu terlintas di otak Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. “Jangan—jangan, ini _soul space_?” tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Mary tampak terkejut. “Kalian tahu tempat ini?”

“Kami pernah berada di _soul space_ Josh sebelumnya.” kata Kyuhyun. “Tapi tempat itu sungguh terang, tidak seperti di sini.”

“ _A place between hearts_ …” kata Siwon.

Sekarang mereka paham kenapa Mary disebut _Guardian of Hearts_. Awalnya mereka berpikir itu seperti kartu remi, ada _Queen of Hearts_. Tapi ternyata, salah satunya karena kemampuan adalah  membawa seseorang ke _soul space_.

“Di mana anak perempuan itu?” kata Mary.

“Kenapa kita bisa berbicara tanpa penerjemah?” celetuk Peniel. “Mary berbicara dalam bahasanya, aku pakai bahasa Inggris, dan yang lain pakai bahasa Korea tapi kita bisa paham satu sama lain.”

“Jika hati sudah berbicara, kita bahkan sudah tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengungkapkannya.” kata Mary. “Ah, itu!”

Mereka melihat seberkas cahaya mengambang agak jauh dari situ.

Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka melayang menuju cahaya itu untuk mendapati Yoonhee.

 

Baek Yoonhee sedang menunduk, ekspresinya tampak damai. Di tangannya ada botol air suci yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Bagaimana benda itu bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?

“ _Oppadeul_ …” sapanya ketika mereka mendekat. Mereka berhenti kira-kira tiga meter darinya. “… _mianhae_.”

Mereka diam mendengarkan.

“Aku hanya fangirl gila yang menginginkan oppa untuk kesenanganku sendiri. Aku tidak memikirkan oppa sama sekali.”

“Yoonhee- _yah_ …”

“Perbuatanku menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini.” kata anak itu lagi. “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus minta maaf mengenai ini.”

Siwon tidak mau mendengarkan lagi permintaan maafnya. Dia menyatukan tangan Hoya dan Changwook yang berada di sampingnya lalu melayang menuju Yoonhee dan memeluknya.

Mary sangat terkejut melihat ini, karena lelaki itu bisa terhilang di tempat ini. Tapi dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika tidak terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu.

“Tidak apa-apa, Yoonhee-yah. Kami sudah memaafkanmu. Semuanya sudah selesai.” kata Siwon.

Yoonhee yang kaget dengan pelukan dan perkataan itu pun akhirnya menangis keras-keras.

Satu-persatu dari mereka ikut bergabung dengan Siwon dan ikut memeluk anak itu.

 

Melihat pemandangan itu, Mary menghela napas lega. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kesepuluh anak ini jauh diatas perkiraannya. “Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi di dalam rumah itu.” gumamnya pelan.

Tapi dia kaget ketika melihat kesepuluh orang itu berseru-seru panik ketika Yoonhee mengejang.

“ _Oh, no_!” Mary segera melayang mendapati mereka dan membawa semuanya keluar dari _soul space_.

* * *

Para Penjaga sangat kelelahan. Mereka baru saja selesai menghabisi semua pasukan musuh setelah lima hari bertarung tanpa istirahat. Untung saja, kejadian ini bukan yang pertama kali. Walau begitu, kurang istirahat,  kurang makan, serta kelelahan yang teramat sangat membuat mereka semua nyaris ambruk. Mereka bahkan nyaris tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri. Josh menyadari ini sehingga dia mencoba sedikit mengatasinya dengan menggunakan Healing Rain.

Tapi kemampuannya yang satu itu ternyata tidak seefektif biasanya karena dia sendiri sedang kelelahan.

 

Celakanya, ketika mereka sedang mencoba untuk beristirahat sejenak, terdengarlah bunyi dentangan lonceng yang kembali bergaung di seluruh bagian Echoes of Time.

Semua penjaga tahu, ini adalah bunyi lonceng terakhir. Bunyi lonceng kematian.

Mereka masih menduga-duga makhluk kematian apa yang akan datang membawa maut ketika awan hitam yang selama ini berada di Echoes of Time tiba-tiba muncul dan mengalir deras dan bagaikan aliran air berwarna hitam pekat, berkumpul di suatu titik.

Awan hitam itu membentuk sesosok makhluk berukuran sangat besar dengan lengan dan kaki yang sangat panjang.

Ketika telah mencapai titik sempurna, mereka bisa melihat jelas makhluk apa itu. Sesosok makhluk dengan seluruh tubuhnya hitam pekat dengan dua bulan sabit di pundak kiri dan kanannya, dan kepala yang bagaikan perpaduan malaikat dan iblis. Di atas kepalanya ada sepasang tanduk emas yang menjulang dengan sebuah bola berbentuk matahari berada di tengahnya, bagaikan bentuk patung salah satu dewa Mesir kuno. Tubuhnya yang sehitam tar, seakan terbuat dari batu pualam dan metal, tampak mengkilap bagaikan cat mobil yang memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Makhluk ini bernama Eclipse, yang disebut-sebut Josh sebagai panglima perang untuk pertarungan kali ini.

 

Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika makhluk itu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. “ _The souls of the three witches are mine._ ” 

Di saat yang sama, di dunia yang berbeda, Scelestica, Hua Yin, dan Yoonhee meregang nyawa. Kematian menghampiri ketiganya pada saat yang hampir bersamaan.

Ketiga nyawa tersebut bergerak melintasi ruang dan waktu, lalu masuk ke tubuh Eclipse, mengaktifkan kedua bulan yang berada di pundak kiri dan kanannya dan bulatan matahari di antara tanduknya. Ketiga benda itu berpendar putih kebiruan. Tidak silau juga tidak gelap, namun sangat mengganggu penglihatan siapa pun yang melihatnya. Sebuah formasi sihir besar muncul di belakang makhluk itu dengan pola-pola yang rumit dan tulisan-tulisan yang sulit dipahami. Formasi sihir itu berbentuk bagaikan sayap kupu-kupu di belakang punggungnya dengan sebuah lingkaran besar yang menyatukan empat bagian sisi sayap itu.

“Itu mustahil!” seru Sam dengan mata terbelalak. “Ketiga orang itu…”

“…bagaimana dia bisa menyerap nyawa manusia?!” seru Dave.

“ _It won’t last long._ ” kata Josh tenang. “ _Their souls never belong to him._ ”

Dia tahu, dia melihat sesuatu yang berkilat di balik ketiga nyawa itu ketika tiga bola putih itu masuk dalam ke tubuh monster raksasa di hadapan mereka ini. Apakah itu cuma sebuah kebetulan ataukah ada hal lain yang tidak dia ketahui, itu bukan urusannya.

“Tapi kita sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertarung lagi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?” seru temannya yang lain, kali ini yang bernama Esther.

Dengan tangan dan kukunya yang panjang, Eclipse mencoba menggapai para Penjaga yang sudah kelelahan.

 

Namun tiba-tiba saja, sebuah aliran air muncul entah dari mana, membanjiri seluruh Penjaga. Aliran air itu bening seperti kristal dan berkilau-kilauan bagaikan permata. Jelas-jelas itu bukan aliran air biasa karena bahkan tangan Eclipse yang sempat terkena aliran itu bagai terkena api yang sangat panas.

Tapi aliran air itu justru membuat tubuh semua orang yang mengenainya menjadi segar. Dalam sekejap kekuatan mereka kembali. Bahkan bekas sisa-sisa luka karena pertempuran pun sembuh seketika tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Kekuatan ini bahkan jauh diatas kemampuan yang dimiliki Josh.

Setelah semuanya kembali puluh, aliran air itu pun lenyap, secepat datangnya.

“ _River of Life_.” gumam Josh. “Dari mana munculnya?”

“Pikirkan itu nanti.” kata Adam. “Kita harus menghadapi dia. Hati-hati makhluk ini bukan makhluk biasa yang pernah kita hadapi.”

Dan semua Penjaga pun kembali menghunus senjata mereka, siap untuk bertarung sekali lagi.

* * *

Justin Appleby dan Gilland Chen bertemu ketika saling melintas di lorong ruang dan waktu.

Di pertemuan yang tidak disengaja itu Justin memberikan penjelasan singkat kepada Gilland bahwa akar permasalahan yang mereka hadapi adalah Eclipse yang selama ini bersembunyi di dalam Echoes of Time. Alhasil, keduanya sepakat untuk ikut bertarung bersama penjaga untuk melawan makhluk itu.

Tapi belum lagi mereka bergerak, muncullah seseorang di hadapan mereka. Dari gelagatnya, sepertinya dia ingin menghadang perjalanan itu.

“Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” seru Justin kaget. Gilland yang lupa-lupa ingat akan orang ini, hanya bisa menoleh ke Justin dan orang itu secara bergantian.

“Itu bukan urusan kalian. Yang jelas, kalian tidak boleh melewati tempat ini.” kata orang itu.

“Kami memaksa.” kata Justin.

“Kalau begitu, kalian harus menghadapiku dulu.” lelaki itu menghunus pedangnya dan mulai melancarkan serangan cepat.

Gilland berhasil berdiri di hadapan Justin dan menahan pedang lelaki itu. Justin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melancarkan serangan namun meleset.

“Han Wanjin, apa-apaan kau ini?”

“Majulah kalian berdua.” kata Wanjin. “Kita lihat seberapa kemampuan kalian.”


	25. Chp 23 - Echoes of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sori karena update-nya lama sekali. 25 hari!!!
> 
> Saya sangat sibuk, sodara-sodari. Kerjaan saya menumpuk. Dan chapter ini kutulis sambil 'nyambi' bekerja karena saya tahu masih ada yang menanti ff ini. T.T

Dengan diserapnya tiga nyawa penyihir oleh Eclipse, kondisi alam di berbagai dimensi pun berubah kelam. Awan hitam pekat menutupi seluruh permukaan planet dan menghalau semua cahaya yang masuk menyebabkan kegelapan total di mana-mana. Selain itu, muncul berbagai makhluk astral beserta berbagai makhluk tidak dikenal lain yang mulai mengganggu ketenangan.

Tak ayal, penduduk mulai berpikir bahwa kiamat telah tiba.

Dalam hitungan jam, seluruh rangkaian kejadian ini membuat seluruh dunia menjadi panik.

Kericuhan pun mulai terjadi. Penjarahan, pengrusakan, kecelakaan, dan juga kebakaran, terjadi di mana-mana.

Semua orang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri dengan cara masing-masing. Walaupun sebagian dari mereka sadar kalau apa yang mereka perbuat itu hanyalah hal yang sia-sia.

Tidak ada tempat untuk berlari.

Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Beberapa bahkan hanya berdiam diri, seakan sedang menunggu datangnya kematian.

* * *

Semua orang yang menyaksikan proses kematian Yoonhee menjadi sangat syok.

Kesepuluh penghuni rumah itu masih berada di kamar Yoonhee ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuh anak itu mengejang dan terhempas kembali ke ranjang rumah sakit ketika dia meninggal.

Dari reaksi anak itu mereka menduga kalau nyawa anak itu sepertinya disedot keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Proses kematian paling tragis yang bahkan seorang Penjaga sekelas Mary pun belum pernah melihatnya.

Tim dokter yang datang kemudian langsung memastikan bahwa anak perempuan itu sudah meninggal.

“Kalian keluarlah.” kata Mary beberapa saat kemudian. “Sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat kalian lihat di sini.”

Mereka patuh dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa bicara. 

 

Namun kekuatan mereka ternyata hanya mampu membawa mereka hingga ke depan pintu ruang ICCU. Mereka semua jatuh terduduk di depan pintu, mengagetkan Donghae, Minhyuk, dan Hyunsik yang masih menunggu di sana sambil berbincang-bincang santai.

“Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian begini?” tanya Minhyuk kuatir sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Peniel dan Sungjae. Dia hendak menoleh, ingin melihat yang lain ketika sebuah tangan kembali menariknya kembali dan langsung memeluknya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Peniel memiliki kekuatan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Peniel lalu menarik Sungjae dan ketiganya saling berpelukan erat sekali sehingga Minhyuk yang kekar pun jadi sulit bernapas. Dia harus membujuk mereka untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi supaya mereka melepaskan pelukan maut itu.

 

Di sisi lain, Donghae mendekati Siwon lalu kemudian Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak sepucat yang lain tapi terlihat sangat syok. Siwon berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun untuk menanyakan kondisinya. Dia bahkan terlalu terpukul untuk bisa mengatasi kekagetannya sendiri.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” tanggap Kyuhyun. “Aku sudah pernah melihat yang lebih buruk.”

Hanya Siwon maupun Donghae yang sadar betul kalau yang dimaksudkannya adalah pada waktu diia dan Siwon menyaksikan dunia yang hampir kiamat. Jumlah korban yang tewas di dunia yang mereka kunjungi itu tidak terhitung jumlahnya, hampir semuanya dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

Melihat kondisi mereka yang tampaknya sudah lebih baik, Donghae meninggalkan kedua anak itu untuk menghampiri yang lain.

Henry Lau memang termasuk anak yang dewasa. Namun dalam kedewasaannya itu dia tetap tidak siap melihat kematian seperti itu. Tak pernah sekali pun dia berpikir akan proses kematian yang begitu mengerikan. Tidak seorang pun yang pernah. Dan saat itu yang bisa dilakukan anak itu hanyalah duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di dinding dan menatap ruang kosong. Bahkan ketika Donghae mengguncangkannya dia tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun.

Donghae kembali mencari orang yang lain.

Mungkin Myungsoo dan Hoya yang paling membutuhkan dukungan saat ini. Keduanya seakan ditinggal berdua di antara banyak orang dan berusaha mengucilkan diri dari yang lain. Donghae melihat ini dan memutuskan untuk mendukung keduanya. Meski pun dia jauh lebih senior dari mereka dan biasanya hanya bertemu dalam kondisi yang memerlukan sikap lebih profesional, kali itu dia memilih untuk menanggalkan semuanya dan merangkul keduanya tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Dia merasa kedua anak ini sama saja dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, karena mereka pun mengalami hal yang sama di rumah misterius itu.

Park Hyungsik berusaha sebisanya untuk menyadarkan Siwan yang seakan telah ikut tersedot nyawanya karena yang dilakukan oleh anak itu hanyalah menatap ruang kosong tanpa bicara. Untungnya Seungho dan Changwook yang sudah lebih berpengalaman darinya berada di sampingnya. Meski sama-sama syok, tapi keduanya merasa tidak sendirian dalam hal ini.

Keduanya tahu betul bahwa ekspresi Siwan yang ditunjukkannya itu bukanlah sebuah ekspresi akting, melainkan karena anak itu sudah cukup terguncang jiwanya melihat kematian Yoonhee. Mereka berusaha menarik anak itu keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya tapi anak itu tetap bergeming hingga pada akhirnya mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang bergaung di seluruh lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

* * *

Pertarungan antara Wanjin, Justin, dan Gilland dimenangkan oleh Wanjin. Lelaki yang disebut Josh sebagai malaikat gila itu memukul kedua orang kembaran Josh tersebut hingga mereka tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Walau begitu, keduanya masih dalam kondisi sadar namun hampir pingsan.

Wanjin sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membunuh mereka. Namun dia harus membuat keduanya kehabisan tenaga untuk tujuan yang lebih penting.

Kekuatan lelaki ini sangat luar biasa. Walaupun baru saja bertarung habis-habisan melawan Lamia, namun ternyata kekuatannya masih cukup untuk mengalahkan dua orang yang selama ini membantu para Penjaga bahkan dalam pertarungan yang paling berbahaya.

Baik Justin maupun Gilland bukanlah orang sembarangan. Mereka petarung hebat yang sangat berpengalaman. Namun tampaknya pengalaman dan kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan dan kemampuan Wanjin.

“Kenapa…kau melakukan ini?” tanya Gilland. Dia berusaha untuk bangkit tapi kekuatan kedua lengannya pun gagal menopangnya. Dia terlalu lelah.

Alih-alih menjawab, Wanjin justru balik bertanya. “Kenapa kalian malah di sini?” katanya. “Kekasih kalian sedang menghadapi kematian, kalian justru ingin berhadapan dengan Eclipse.”

Justin tahu, mungkin saat ini mereka sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Scelestica dan juga Hua Yin. Gilland pun memikirkan hal yang sama dengan kembarannya itu. Keduanya tidak bicara, kini sudah terlalu lemah untuk membuka mulut.

Tampaknya Wanjin tahu apa yang ada di benak mereka. “Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyelamatkan mereka.” katanya. “Tapi mereka akan diberi kesempatan, namun hanya sebentar, untuk bertemu kalian dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.”

“A-apa?” Gilland berhasil mengeluarkan satu kata sebelum dia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri bersama Justin di sebelahnya.

Wanjin menjulurkan tangannya dan detik berikutnya kedua orang itu pun menghilang dengan teleportasi, kembali ke dunia masing-masing.

“ _Good grief_.” gumamnya kemudian. “Kalian seharusnya berada di samping mereka ketika berhadapan dengan kematian.”

* * *

Mary memperhatikan wajah Yoonhee yang kini telah tertutup kain putih. Anak itu meninggal dalam kondisi yang sangat mengerikan. Bahkan penjaga paling hebat pun tidak dapat mencegahnya.

Kematian adalah musuh manusia yang paling utama dan Penjaga tidak punya kemampuan untuk membuat orang menjadi tidak bisa mati.

Meskipun tubuh yang dimiliki Penjaga, Eterna, sifatnya abadi, namun dia tidak dapat membuat orang lain menjadi abadi. Penjaga bukanlah drakula atau makhluk sejenis yang dapat membuat orang lain menjadi sama seperti mereka.

Wanita itu lalu mengangkat tangan Yoonhee yang masih berada di luar kain penutupnya untuk dimasukkan ke balik kain. Namun matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang tidak wajar.

Air suci sudah tidak ada. Botolnya memang masih dipegang oleh anak itu, namun airnya kini sudah tidak ada di sana. Salah satu elemen dasar yang ada di bumi itu telah menghilang dari tempatnya tanpa perlu membuka tutup botol.

Bagaimana mungkin air suci itu bisa menghilang? Dan sejak kapan itu terjadi?

Dia masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba saja dia mendapat firasat buruk yang sangat mengerikan.

Pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun telah melatih wanita itu untuk tidak menganggap remeh firasat seperti ini. Dia tahu masih ada yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang. Maka wanita itu pun segera meninggalkan ruang itu.

 

Ketergesa-gesaan membuatnya membuka pintu dengan agak kasar. Yang lain menoleh, mengira wanita itu marah akan sesuatu.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau alasan wanita ini berbuat demikian karena alasan yang sama dengan para Penjaga yang sedang tergesa-gesa di luar sana.

“Ada apa?” tanya Siwon.

“ _I got a baaadd feeling. I think the others need me_.” kata wanita itu. “ _Something dangerous is happening_.”

“Ada yang bisa kami bantu?” tanya Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu menatap mereka tajam. Tatapannya yang tidak biasa ini membuat mereka tersentak.

“ _Yes, stay_.” katanya tegas. Dua kata itu membuat yang lain terpaku. “ _Listen, I don’t know what’s happening right now but I think we are in grave danger. I can feel it_.” Dia buru-buru menambahkan. “ _Not just us here but the whole world_. _So, stay here and don’t go back to the earth yet._ ”

Suara sirine membuat mereka semua waspada.

“ICO, ada apa?”

Lebih mudah bagi komputer itu untuk menunjukkan kejadian yang sedang terjadi di bumi daripada menceritakannya kepada wanita itu.

Apa yang mereka lihat di layar terdekat baru saja mengkonfirmasi firasat Mary.

“ _I need to go now_.” katanya.

Sebelum dia beranjak, dia memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan berbicara langsung kepadanya di hadapan banyak orang. “ _Yoonhee found the light. Or rather, the light found her a few moments before she died. And it all thanks to you._ ”

Dan wanita itu pun meninggalkan mereka menuju ruang teleportasi.

* * *

Anak itu melayang di sebuah ruang tak berdasar. Semuanya serasa gelap. Hampa.

Dia merasa lelah. Bahkan untuk membuka mata pun rasanya sangat sulit.

Kegelapan pasti sudah menelan semuanya, termasuk dirinya, seandainya saja kilau cahaya itu tidak mengganggunya.

 

Anak itu membuka matanya perlahan.

Memang benar, semuanya benar-benar gelap. Namun kegelapan itu tak seperti biasanya.

Dia bisa melihatnya. Sesuatu yang bundar dan transparan tampak mengambang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menadah benda itu. Dia memperhatikan butiran itu sejenak. Kilaunya sama. Dia menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah butiran air suci yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun padanya. Meskipun air suci itu dialah yang mendapatkannya, dan Kyuhyun hanyalah mengembalikannya, tapi entah kenapa kilaunya terasa lain semenjak idolanya itu memberikannya kepadanya.

Anak itu menduga Kyuhyun pasti bukan orang biasa seperti yang lelaki itu pikirkan. Ada sesuatu yang besar ada dibalik penampilannya yang selalu memberi kesan imut walau usianya hampir menginjak 30 tahun.

Baek Yoonhee tidak tahu apa yang telah dilihat oleh Josh beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Sebuah Eterna yang luar biasa dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sebuah Eterna yang terbentuk dari intensitas Holy yang sangat kuat di dalam tubuhnya.

 

Butiran air yang kini melayang di atas telapak tangannya itu bercahaya bagaikan permata yang terkena cahaya matahari.

Dan dia pun menyadari kalau dia sudah mati.

Tapi kenapa air itu bisa ikut dengannya?

 

Pikirannya masih melayang-layang dalam kebingungannya ketika butiran air itu tiba-tiba bergerak menuju suatu arah dan berhenti, seakan meminta Yoonhee untuk mengikutinya.

Anak perempuan itu pun bergerak, melayang di alam tanpa dasar itu, mengikuti cahaya terang yang mendahuluinya.

* * *

Pertarungan yang kembali terjadi di Echoes of Time sungguh melewati akal sehat. Merupakan suatu keajaiban tersendiri karena walaupun pertarungan itu begitu hebat, tidak ada satu pun Penjaga yang tewas, walaupun banyak di antaranya masih sangat minim dengan pengalaman. Mereka bagaikan terlindungi oleh sebuah kekuatan yang tidak terlihat, jauh melebihi kekuatan mereka sendiri.

Eclipse, setelah menyerap tiga nyawa, segera mengerahkan sihirnya untuk mendatangkan kegelapan ke berbagai dunia. Para penjaga mencoba mencegahnya namun jutaan monster yang jauh lebih kecil dan jumlahnya begitu banyak bagaikan rombongan belalang, datang menghadang mereka.

Segera, setelah selesai menciptakan kegelapan yang meliputi beberapa dunia sekaligus, Eclipse kembali mengerahkan tenaganya dan melancarkan serangan sihir dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar, nyaris menabrak ratusan Penjaga yang berada di hadapannya seandainya saja mereka tidak menghindar.

Bahkan monster-monster yang dipanggilnya beberapa saat sebelumnya pun sampai hancur tak berbekas terkena serangan itu.

Serangan tersebut juga secara tidak langsung membuat para Penjaga terlempar menjauh dari makhluk yang sangat besar itu.

 

Peningkatan kekuatan yang luar biasanya ini membuat para Penjaga menjadi jauh lebih waspada dibandingkan sebelumnya. Untung saja River of Life telah mengembalikan vitalitas dan kekuatan mereka sehingga mereka semua dapat kembali bertempur dengan kekuatan maksimal.

Terlepas dari masih banyaknya musuh yang berkeliaran, fokus mereka adalah Eclipse. Mereka sadar betul kalau monster-monster lain hanyalah pengalih perhatian untuk mengganggu konsentrasi mereka.

“ _This thing wants to kill us all_.” seru Peniel masa depan setelah berhasil menebas dan menumbangkan salah satu monster yang tampak begitu menjijikkan, seperti mumi yang dapat melipat-lipat tubuhnya ke dalam posisi yang ganjil.

“ _You can see that, can’t you?_ ” balas Henry masa depan. “ _We’ll be in a deep trouble if we got caught by that magic_.”

“ _GUYS, FOCUS_!” Josh segera menghentikan percakapan itu sebelum ada yang terkena serangan Eclipse berikutnya karena tidak waspada.

Para penjaga segera melompati pusing-puing yang masih tersisa untuk mendekat.

“Perbuatan sia-sia.” Mereka bisa mendengar suara Eclipse bergema di kepala mereka. “ _Fulminis_.”

Suara guruh bergema di dalam Echoes of Time, mengundang perhatian semua yang mendengarnya.

Belum lagi mereka sempat berpikir apa yang akan terjadi, tiba-tiba saja seluruh tempat itu disambar jutaan anak petir yang meledak-ledak.

 

Banyak yang tersambar listrik namun untungnya tidak ada yang terluka parah. Namun satu serangan ini ternyata mampu melumpuhkan banyak sekali Penjaga level bawah sehingga mereka tidak dapat bertarung walaupun mereka tidak tewas.

Beberapa penjaga yang masih kuat segera menolong teman mereka yang terluka dan tidak dapat bergerak karena sihir petir ini membuat tubuh mereka seperti terkena paralisis parah.

 

Eclipse menggerakkan kedua lengannya yang besar dan muncullah potongan-potongan rumah, dinding, pohon, dan berbagai pecahan-pecahan lain yang berasal dari sisa-sisa Corona-Corona kecil.

“Kalian ingin mendekat? Kemarilah!” kata makhluk itu lagi.

Semua orang tahu ini adalah perangkap. Namun mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendekat. Semua yang masih mampu bertarung pun segera bergerak mendekat. Mereka bergegas melompati potongan-potongan puing menuju ke arah Eclipse.

* * *

Mary baru saja tiba dengan teleport ketika dia melihat dua sosok di depan jalan masuk menuju Echoes of Time.

“ _Siwon? Kyuhyun? What are you guys doing here_?” serunya kaget. Kedua anak itu menoleh padanya, namun mata Siwon segera kembali melihat ke arah jalan masuk Echoes of Time.

“Kami harus membantu yang lain.” Kyuhyun masa depan menjawab dalam bahasa Indonesia.

“Tampaknya mereka sedang kesulitan sekarang.” kata Siwon menimpali.

“Musuh kali ini pasti sangat luar biasa hebatnya. Aku ikut dengan kalian.” kata wanita itu tanpa basa-basi lalu melihat ke dalam lubang di tengah rumah. “Ayo.”

Dan ketiganya melompat masuk ke dalam lubang besar.

* * *

“Profesor, apa yang—”

Namun semua orang yang baru saja menyerbu masuk ke ruang kendali langsung terpaku ketika melihat apa yang muncul di layar monitor.

Pertarungan dahsyat yang sedang terjadi di layar monitor langsung membungkam mereka. Mereka tidak percaya kalau Penjaga harus berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang begitu aneh, besar, dan juga kuat.

“Makhluk apa itu?” gumam Hoya ketakutan.

Eclipse terlihat seperti gabungan malaikat dan iblis berukuran raksasa, sementara para Penjaga itu hanya tampak bagaikan kerumunan semut. Sosoknya itu dapat membuat manusia biasa gemetar ketakutan.

Serangan sihir Eclipse yang mengerikan berhasil menghancurkan beberapa kamera kecil yang dikirim profesor. Untungnya wanita tua itu masih berpikir cerdas dengan melepaskan sebanyak mungkin kamera pengawas di sana.

Semua menahan napas dalam kengerian ketika menyaksikan sambaran petir yang sangat luar biasa kekuatannya menghantam seluruh bagian medan perang dan melumpuhkan sejumlah penjaga.

Penjaga sama sekali tidak terlihat dalam posisi menguntungkan. Mereka bahkan terlihat sangat terdesak dengan serangan-serangan mematikan dari makhluk raksasa itu.

“ _Eotteohkke_?” komentar Minhyuk dengan suara gemetar. “Mereka bahkan tidak bisa mendekat sama sekali.”

Yang lain sama takutnya dengan dirinya, namun profesor Ico, yang beberapa hari sebelumnya sempat menari-nari, kini hanya diam. Wanita itu sadar betul, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini kecuali memantau perang maha dahsyat ini lewat monitor.

* * *

Baek Yoonhee melihat dua sosok yang sekilas dia kenal melayang-layang dalam ruang hampa. Dia belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan keduanya, namun dia mengenal keduanya setelah membaca sekilas ingatan yang terekam di awan hitam.

Ditemani dengan cahaya dari air suci, Yoonhee mencoba menyadarkan Scelestica dan Hua Yin.

 

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk membuka mata.

“Di mana aku?” tanya Hua Yin bingung. Dan matanya pun membulat ketika tahu siapa yang berada di dekatnya. “Scelestica??”

“Ya, ini aku.” tanggap Scelestica. Dia menatap wanita itu dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. “Kurasa, semua permintaan maafku tidak ada lagi gunanya sekarang tapi aku tetap mau minta maaf kepadamu, Hua Yin.”

Wanita berdarah Cina itu diam. Meski pun hatinya marah dengan Scelstica tapi dia tahu betul tempat apa dia sekarang. “Kau benar. Semuanya sudah terlambat.”

“Ayolah, Eonnie. Kita semua korban di sini. Tidak ada gunanya lagi menahan amarah seperti itu.” kata-kata itu membuat kedua berbalik. Mereka tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain di antara mereka.

“Baek Yoonhee?” Scelestica tampak terkejut. Bahkan hua Yin tampak terkejut ketika mengetahuinya. “Kau juga berada di sini?” Sesaat kemudian dia pun sadar di mana mereka berada. “Jadi kita berada di dalam Eclipse?”

“Eclipse?” kata Hua Yin bingung.

“Ya, nyawa kita dijadikan tumbal sebagai sumber kekuatan Eclipse. Makhluk itu bisa—” Scelestica mencoba menjelaskan namun tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. “Tunggu dulu.”

Ragu-ragu, dia mencoba mengebaskan tangannya pelan di hadapan mereka.

Dan saat itulah Hua Yin dan Yoonhee tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Mereka bisa melihat situasi yang terjadi di Echoes of Time dari sisi Eclipse.

“Kekuatanku kembali?” kata Scelestica heran.

Secara refleks, Hua Yin pun mencoba hal yang sama. Sementara Yoonhee tampak bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

“Bagaimana mungkin kekuatan ini bisa kembali? Bukankah kita sudah mati?” kata Hua Yin.

“Mungkin—untuk saat ini kita masih belum mati.” kata Scelestica.

Kedua wanita yang sempat bersitegang itu pun berbincang-bincang serius mengenai ini, sementara Yoonhee justru tertarik pada hasil perbuatan sihir Scelestica barusan.

Anak itu menjerit kaget ketika dia melihat sendiri Eclipse mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir dengan kemampuan luar biasa dan menghantam para Penjaga dengan angin topan yang berputar-putar mengerikan di seluruh tempat itu.

Scelestica dan Hua Yin berbalik dan ikut menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan kengerian di mata mereka sementara Yoonhee menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuh Hua Yin.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya para Penjaga bisa bertahan tanpa ada yang terlempar disedot oleh angin topan itu. Sebelum kondisi bertambah parah,  Muncullah sebuah angin topan lain yang sama besarnya, menabrak angin itu hingga keduanya menghilang.

Rupanya ada dari kalangan Penjaga yang merapal angin topan yang sama untuk menyelamatkan situasi.

“Mereka dalam bahaya besar.” kata Scelestica.

“Dan kurasa kali ini karena kita bertiga.” tambah Hua Yin.

 

Layar ciptaan Scelestica dan Hua Yin ternyata membuat mereka dapat melihat segalanya. Yoonhee mengintip sedikit dari sudut matanya dan melihat beberapa orang yang dia kenal berdiri cukup jauh di sana. Mata anak itu berubah sendu.

“Myungsoo- _oppa_ …Seungho- _oppa_ …”

Satu-persatu mereka mendapati bahwa semua penghuni rumah misterius berada di sana, turut bertempur melawan Eclipse. Kondisi mereka tidak dapat dikatakan baik karena mereka sudah mulai kelelahan atas segala gempuran dari Eclipse.

Yoonhee tidak mau lagi ada yang menjadi korban karena dirinya.

Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk merasa takut. Dia sudah kehilangan segalanya bahkan keluarganya. Dia tidak akan kehilangan apa pun lagi. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

“Tunjukkan segala kemampuan kalian.” Lagi-lagi Eclipse berbicara di dalam kepala mereka.

Josh masih bisa membalas kata-kata monster itu. “Hanya karena kau bisa melancarkan serangan-serangan seperti ini, pikirmu kau bisa menghancurkan kami? _Poor creature. Your arrogance is the beginning of your downfall_.” Dia segera merapal Healing Rain dan bersiap menghadapi serangan berikutnya.

“ _Perrenis Obscurita._ ”

Eclipse mengumpulkan energi yang sangat besar berwarna hitam yang akan dilemparkannya kepada mereka. Dari betapa bergetarnya tangan Eclipse, semua orang bisa menduga kalau sihir yang akan dia keluarkan berikutnya pasti sangat dahsyat.

Bahkan Josh tidak yakin kalau perisai yang dibuatnya barusan dengan menggunakan kekuatan maksimalnya akan mampu bertahan menghadapi serangan ini.

Mereka semua sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

 

Belum lagi kekuatan bola hitam itu sempurna, ada yang menghantam punggung Eclipse dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar sehingga membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

Eclipse belum sempat tahu apa atau siapa yang menyerangnya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan besar kembali menghujamnya.

Semua Penjaga turut terkejut akan kejadian ini namun ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh di sia-siakan dan harus dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

 

Dalam sekejap mata saja kondisi pertarungan itu langsung berbalik. Penjaga kini mendominasi medan pertempuran. Mereka menyerang makhluk itu secara bertubi-tubi dari berbagai arah.

Eclipse tampak mulai kerepotan dengan ini. Walaupun masih bisa membalas namun serangannya sudah tidak sekuat sebelumnya dan kekuatan Healing Rain yang digunakan Josh sebelumnya memiliki andil yang sangat besar dalam hal ini. Healing Rain membuat stamina mereka seakan tidak pernah habis, sehingga mereka dapat terus menggempur makhluk jadi-jadian itu tanpa merasa lelah sama sekali.

Semua elemen dan serangan beradu, menerjang Eclipse tanpa ampun.

Eclipse semakin terdesak dan pada akhirnya sudah tidak lagi mampu membalas serangan yang tidak ada habisnya itu. Ditambah lagi, sebuah serangan telak membuat mahkluk itu oleng di tempatnya berada.

Eclipse mulai jatuh ke dalam ruang tanpa batas.

 

Sejenak, semua Penjaga serempak menghentikan serangan mereka.

Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Mary mendarat tak jauh dari Adam dan Josh yang berada di barisan paling depan.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berkomentar, walaupun mereka kini tahu bahwa ketiga orang inilah yang telah mengacaukan konsentrasi Eclipse tadi sehingga mereka bisa menggempurnya. Mereka harus segera menyerang Eclipse kembali dan membebaskan tiga nyawa yang ada di dalamnya sebelum Eclipse kembali kuat.

Bisa dipastikan, dengan tiga Seven Spirits: pedang yang satu namun banyak; banyak namun cuma ada satu itu, para Penjaga berada dalam posisi yang menguntungkan.

Namun sesuatu mendadak membuat mereka berhenti.

Eclipse masih dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyerang balik, namun muncul sesuatu dari dalam makhluk tubuh itu.

 

Itulah Scelestica, Hua Yin, dan Yoonhee.

Mereka bagaikan ‘tercetak’ di dada monster itu dengan hanya bagian depan tubuh mereka yang terlihat bagaikan menggunakan pakaian kulit ketat.

“ _Guardians, destroy us_.” Mereka mendengar suara Scelestica bergema di seluruh Echoes of Time.

“ _We are the weak point. You must destroy us while Eclipse is still staggered or else_ —” Kali ini mereka mendengar suara Hua Yin. “— _everything will be too late_.”

 

Bahkan keenam belas Penjaga level atas tampak ragu.

“ _Oppadeul_ , kami sudah mati.” kata Yoonhee. “Menghancurkan kami berarti menyelamatkan nyawa yang tidak terhitung banyaknya.”

Ketika penjaga masih ragu-ragu, Yoonhee segera menyuruh mereka untuk bergegas.

“ _Oppa, bballiwa_.” katanya.

 

“Kalian—” Eclipse berbicara kepada ketiga sosok yang berada di dadanya sekarang. Dia mencoba memasukkan kembali ketiga orang itu ke dalamnya.

Namun belum lagi dia sempat melakukannya, sebuah sabetan pedang dengan kekuatan luar biasa menghentikan gerakannya. Kekuatan pukulan itu begitu dahsyat sehingga mampu membuat tangan Eclipse yang telah berada di atas dadanya sekonyong-konyong terlempar ke belakang, bagaikan terkena sesuatu yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa.

 

Han Wanjin menampakkan diri, berdiri di puing reruntuhan yang berada tak jauh dari Eclipse.

“Kau…”

Wanjin tidak ambil pusing dengan Eclipse. Baginya, makhluk itu tidak ada artinya. Hanya seperti boneka berukuran besar dengan kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa. Alih-alih menanggapi, dia malah menoleh ke arah para Penjaga level atas yang kebetulan berkumpul di satu tempat. “Ini kesempatan kalian. Gunakan seluruh kekuatan yang kalian miliki dan habisi makhluk ini sekarang.” sahutnya.

Sebenarnya, dalam kondisi seperti ini Wanjin bisa menghabisinya sendiri. Namun dia tahu betul kalau pertarungan yang ini adalah milik penjaga.

Atau lebih tepatnya, milik para tawanan rumah misterius.

Dan itu artinya, mereka juga yang harus mengakhirinya, walaupun yang hadir di sana adalah Siwon, Kyuhyun, Myungsoo, Hoya, Peniel, Sungjae, Seungho, Changwook, Henry, dan Siwan yang berasal dari masa depan.

Dia tahu, Josh sebagai pelindung mereka selama di rumah misterius akan mewakili mereka untuk mengakhiri ini semua.

 

“Josh!” seru Adam. “ _Use my seal_.” Dia, bersama-sama dengan keempat belas Penjaga level atas yang lain mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas. Sebuah formasi yang penuh dengan lambang-lambang Penjaga pun tercetak di udara.

Josh ikut mengangkat tangannya dan segel air pun ikut muncul di sana, berputar-putar bersama-sama dengan segel-segel yang lain.

Bagi Penjaga, segel merupakan representatif dari dari semua kemampuan mereka. Itu sebabnya mereka jarang sekali menggunakannya, terkecuali ketika mereka menghadapi hal semacam ini.

Seven Spirits yang dipegangnya bereaksi. Garis di pedang itu berubah menjadi merah dan menyerap semua segel itu ke dalamnya.

Kesepuluh perwakilan orang yang disekap dalam rumah misterius pun mengeluarkan segel mereka dan sama seperti yang lain, kesepuluh segel itu ikut masuk ke dalam pedang, membuat benda itu bersinar bagaikan cahaya yang sangat terang.

“ _This is our hope. This is our salvation_.” Josh segera bergerak maju, melancarkan satu serangan terakhir kepada Eclipse. “ _I’m sure now. The last premonition you engrave in the gallery of death was not about our death_. _It’s your own, Eclipse. This is your grave._ ” Dia bergerak semakin cepat, mendekat makhluk yang masih belum dapat memulihkan kekuatannya itu.

Dan dia melompat, menghujam pedang yang sangat dahsyat itu di dada makhluk itu.

* * *

Pukulan terakhir dari Josh menembus dada Eclipse di mana Scelesticca, Hua Yin, dan Yoonhee berada.

Seluruh tubuh Eclipse meledak-ledak.

Semua penjaga segera mengungsi, dan ketiga Penjaga Waktu dan Dimensi menyatukan senjata mereka dan menutup dimensi paradox itu beserta Eclipse di dalamnya untuk selamanya.

“ _Echoes of Time_!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter: the Epilog. 
> 
> Aku tidak janji kapan bakal ku-update, tapi aku harus mengupdate-nya. Aku tidak mau kejadian dulu kembali terjadi.


	26. Chp 24 - Epilogue ~ Omnes Felices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue of the Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku menggambarkan bagaimana crest/signet para Penjaga yang paling sering keluar di cerita ini. Ada punya Kyuhyun dan Siwon juga. 
> 
> Link-nya di sini: http://i1074.photobucket.com/albums/w404/jo_gill84/Misc%20Purposes/Signets3copy_zps3a1702fc.png

Ledakan yang diikuti dengan penutupan Echoes of Time nyaris membuat mata para pemirsa yang menyaksikannya buta. Cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh ruang anomali itu luar biasa terang dan energi yang dipancarkannya begitu luar biasa, profesor Ico yakin mampu memasok kebutuhan listrik seluruh bumi selama 300 tahun. Untung saja aliran energi itu tidak mengalir ke bumi melainkan ke angkasa, atau kerusakan yang akan ditimbulkannya akan sehebat kemampuannya untuk memberi manfaat bagi bumi.

Di balik kejadian yang membutakan itu, sesuatu terjadi kepada para penghuni rumah misterius.

Mereka menduga, telah terjadi sesuatu di luar akal sehat mereka sehingga setelah mengalami kebutaan sementara itu, mereka seakan-akan kembali ke dalam rumah misterius tersebut.

“Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku kembali ke mari?” seru Peniel panik.

“Tenang.” kata Siwon, setelah memperhatikan ada yang berbeda. “Ini bukan rumah itu lagi. Lihat.”

Mereka melihat sesosok yang sangat menyeramkan berada di samping Yoonhee, tampaknya sedang meneror anak itu. Mereka tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas namun kengerian yang dipancarkannya mampu membuat siapa pun merinding, tidak terkecuali terhadap Yoonhee.

“Kau akan menjadi alatku yang sempurna.” kata sosok itu dengan suara yang bagaikan angin dingin. Sekali lambaikan jarinya seluruh tubuh anak itu terikat dengan benang-benang yang terbuat dari energi. “Mulai sekarang, kau akan dikenal sebagai seorang penyihir.”

“Tidak…” Yoonhee mencoba melawan, tapi ketakutan membuatnya tidak berdaya.

“Tenang saja. Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu. Oppa yang kau idolakan akan tinggal di rumah ini bersamamu untuk selamanya. Dan mereka akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan.”

Dengan itu, sosok tersebut pun memudar dan mulai menghilang bagaikan asap.

Semua orang yang ada di sana tidak sadar berapa lama mereka menahan napas karena keberadaan makhluk itu. Mereka baru menyadarinya beberapa detik setelah sosok wanita yang bagaikan ranting pohon itu pergi.

Serempak, mereka menarik napas keras-keras.

 

“Aku penyihir…aku penyihir…” Perhatian mereka teralih ketika mendengar Yoonhee berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata itu. Dan kemudian dia mulai menangis. “ _Oppa-deul, mianhae_. Semua ini salahku. _Appa…Eomma…jeongmal mianhae_ …”

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Yoonhee untuk menolongnya namun ketika dia mencoba menyentuhnya, tubuh anak itu tembus.

“Apa ini?” kata Myungsoo kaget.

“Tampaknya kita menyaksikan langsung ingatan Yoonhee.” kata Siwon. Dia sudah terlalu dalam terlibat dengan para Penjaga untuk terkejut akan hal semacam ini.

“Ledakan tadi pasti telah berbuat sesuatu.” tambah Kyuhyun.

Cukup lama mereka menyaksikan tangisan pilu Yoonhee tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Ketika pada akhirnya anak itu berhenti, mereka mendengarnya berbicara. “Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan _oppa-deul_ jadi korban di tempat seperti ini.” katanya. Dia berhenti sejenak, “Semoga _oppa_ menemukan jurnalku.” gumamnya kemudian dengan suara pelan.

Dengan itu, semuanya berubah putih. Detik berikutnya, kesepuluh orang penghuni rumah misterius kembali ke posisi mereka yang semula di ruang kendali markas Penjaga.

 

“Apa itu tadi?” Kali ini giliran Seungho yang angkat bicara. Dia menatap yang lain. “Apa kalian baru saja menyaksikan hal yang sama denganku?”

“Yoonhee?” tanya Henry. “Kurasa iya.”

“Ada apa?” tanya profesor Ico, tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Dia sedang merayakan kemenangan anak-anak didiknya ketika mendapati orang-orang itu tampak saling bertukar pandang dengan serius.

“Sepertinya kami baru saja menyaksikan pecahan ingatan Baek Yoonhee.” jawab Hoya.

Sang profesor mengangkat alis. “Ingatan? Seperti apa?”

“Ingatan yang menyeramkan.” kata Changwook. “Namun sekaligus membuktikan pada kami kalau Yoonhee sebenarnya tidak bersalah.”

* * *

Han Wanjin berdiri di ruang hampa, mengambang di udara kosong. Di hadapannya kini terlihat tiga sosok wanita yang menjadi korban terakhir pada pertempuran kali ini. Tubuh mereka berpendar, tembus pandang, sebagaimana layaknya hantu.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yoonhee. “Ayo, ikutlah denganku.” katanya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Yoonhee menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dia berhenti ketika tangannya hampir menyentuh tangan Wanjin.

“Kita akan ke mana?” tanya anak itu.

“Kau telah menemukan cahaya sebelum nyawamu meninggalkan tubuhmu.” jawab Wanjin. “Itu sudah cukup.”

“Tapi…” Yoonhee melihat ke arah Scelestica dan Hua Yin yang masih berada di belakangnya.

Wanjin beralih kepada kedua wanita itu. “Waktu kalian masih belum selesai.” katanya, membuat ketiga orang itu terkejut. “Kembalilah. Manfaatkan waktu yang sedikit ini. Temukan cahaya itu dan kalian akan bebas dari kutukan Doom selamanya.”

Belum lagi satu detik berlalu setelah Wanjin mengatakan itu, kedua wanita itu berubah menjadi bentuk bola cahaya dan melayang pergi, kembali menuju dunia masing-masing.

Yoonhee memandang Wanjin dengan takjub. “Siapa kau sebenarnya?”

Ujung bibir Wanjin tertarik sedikit, menandakan kalau dia tersenyum. “Mereka pergi karena memang sudah waktunya mereka kembali, Baek Yoonhee.” katanya. “Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu: aku hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak malaikat-nya Penjaga.”

Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Yoonhee dan keduanya pun lenyap dari dunia hampa itu.

Mereka akan melakukan sebuah perjalanan jauh yang mungkin akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama bagi manusia. Bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu kembali dengan para Penjaga; dengan semua penghuni rumah misterius itu.

* * *

Jauh di dua dimensi yang berbeda, tak lama setelah Han Wanjin meninggalkan ruang hampa bersama Yoonhee, dua wanita kembali siuman dari mati suri mereka.

Scelestica, dan juga Hua Yin di dimensi yang berbeda, pada akhirnya kembali bertemu dengan kekasih hati mereka.

Kejadian ini sungguh menggembirakan sekaligus mengharukan bagi Justin maupun Gilland. Dalam hati, keduanya berterima kasih kepada Han Wanjin karena mereka diijinkan untuk bertemu dengan kekasih mereka sekali lagi.

Mereka tidak menyangka kalau pertarungan mereka di ruang antar dimensi melawan Han Wanjin akan berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

Tidak buruk.

Sama sekali tidak buruk.

* * *

Usaha dan kerja keras Penjaga pada akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Peristiwa tertutupnya Echoes of Time merupakan sebuah proses yang sangat langka terjadi. Semua orang, baik Penjaga maupun bukan, menyaksikan peristiwa indah itu dengan penuh kekaguman. Hiruk-pikuk kengerian kini telah digantikan dengan kelegaan luar biasa. Kejadian yang telah meresahkan manusia selama hampir setahun kini mencapai titik penyelesaiannya. Semua tawanan telah berhasil diselamatkan, termasuk sepuluh persen yang sempat tertinggal.

Walaupun demikian, ternyata ada yang tidak dapat Penjaga selamatkan, yaitu seluruh keluarga Baek beserta semua pegawai dan pembantunya. Bahkan Baek Yoonhee, seorang remaja yang diduga sebagai penyebab semua masalah ini pun tidak. Selain itu, banyak penduduk bumi yang juga ikut tewas karena bencana alam akibat sihir Eclipse.

 

Lama bergaul dengan Penjaga telah membuat pola pikir para idola Korean Wave secara perlahan-lahan berubah. Meski pun mereka masih konyol, namun secara dasar mereka kini menjadi lebih dewasa dibandingkan sebelumnya. Selain masalah panggung, lagu, teknik menyanyi, dan semua yang berkaitan dengan dunia hiburan, mereka juga sadar bahwa dunia mereka ternyata tidak sekecil itu.

Keterlibatan ini membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Mary sebelum wanita itu pergi untuk membantu Penjaga yang lain. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa membuat Yoonhee menemukan cahaya.

Dia berencana menanyakannya kepada Josh, atau Mary, seandainya dia menemukan mereka, namun dia tampak kesulitan untuk melakukannya sekarang. Namun setelah peristiwa menutupnya Echoes of Time berlalu, dia tidak bisa menemukan satu pun Penjaga kelas atas di mana pun.

Dia menduga, mereka sedang beristirahat di kamar masing-masing setelah pertarungan panjang yang sangat melelahkan di Echoes of Time selama berhari-hari. Lagipula, dia mendengar, profesor memberi cuti selama beberapa minggu untuk memulihkan kondisi.

 

Kira-kira tiga hari kemudian, dia, Siwon, Hoya, dan Siwan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Josh di kamarnya karena hingga saat itu dia sama sekali tidak pernah keluar menemui mereka. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu dengannya adalah ketika mereka masih berada di Echoes of Time. Itu artinya sudah lewat seminggu semenjak pertarungan besar-besaran di dimensi anomali tersebut.

Situasi di markas terasa agak sepi setelah satu-persatu idola yang diungsikan ke markas memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat berkumpulnya para Penjaga dan kembali ke bumi. Hanya beberapa yang masih tinggal di sana hanya sekedar untuk menikmati ruang angkasa selama beberapa waktu, tempat yang mungkin tidak akan mereka lihat lagi untuk selamanya. Profesor Ico memberi ijin bagi mereka untuk pulang kapan pun mereka mau namun dengan satu syarat: mereka tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.

“Semoga dia ada di sana.” kata Im Siwan. Dia beralih kepada Peniel yang tampak celingukan, tingkah laku yang dianggap imut oleh para fansnya.  “Apa yang kau cari?”

“Baru sekarang aku baru benar-benar bisa menikmati tempat yang luar biasa ini.” jawab anak itu lancar. “Rasanya agak berat untuk pulang karena kita tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun di bawah sana.”

Itulah alasan kenapa beberapa penghuni rumah misterius masih ada di sana hingga sekarang.

Selain itu, semua yang ada di bumi masih dalam proses pembenahan karena bencana alam akibat kekuatan Eclipse. Belum lagi peristiwa robeknya dinding Echoes of Time telah meluluhlantakkan sistem yang telah berjalan di bumi, mulai dari infrastruktur, fasilitas, dan masih banyak lagi. Hal ini disebabkan karena Echoe of Time sendiri ternyata mengeluarkan energi yang begitu luar biasa, yang mampu mempengaruhi semua sistem komputer dan elektronik di seluruh dunia. Untung saja reaktor-reaktor nuklir tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan ini, atau mungkin bencananya akan lebih pelik lagi.

Tidak disangka, banyak penduduk bumi yang menjadi korban bencana ini. Semua pihak bahu-membahu untuk membantu, idola ataupun bukan; para pejabat ataupun masyarakat umum. Mereka pun juga berencana demikian, oleh karena itu hari ini mungkin adalah hari terakhir bagi mereka untuk dapat menemui Josh, sebelum mereka kembali ke bumi.

 

“Menurutmu Josh ada di kamarnya?” tanya Hoya.

“Mungkin saja.” tanggap Siwon. “Aku tidak tahu kita bisa bergerombol seperti ini hanya untuk menemui satu orang.”

Ya, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana mereka bisa datang dari berbagai penjuru markas dan bertemu di dekat kamar Josh tanpa janji sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menekan bel kamar Josh sampai beberapa kali karena tidak ada yang menanggapi.

Untungnya, sebelum anak itu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan bel malang tersebut, kunci kamar membuka dan daun pintu pun bergeser, mempersilahkan para tamunya untuk masuk.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika tahu kalau justru orang lain yang membuka pintu.

“Myungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” seru mereka, nyaris serempak.

“ _Hyungdeul_ , kalian di sini juga? Josh ada di kamar mandi. Ayo masuk.” Entah kenapa mereka merasa senyuman Myungsoo saat itu terlihat agak mencurigakan.

 

Mereka memposisikan diri di mana pun mereka bisa duduk dan menunggu Josh keluar dari kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi itu ternyata sedang terbuka dengan suara air mengalir masih terdengar. Mereka yakin Josh tidak sedang mandi.

Ketika suara itu berhenti, yang keluar kemudian justru Sungjae.

“ _Mwoya_? _Hyung-deul_? Kalian ada di sini?” katanya kaget sambil mengeringkan tangannya.

“Sedang apa kau di sini?” tanya Siwon bingung.

“Kami membantu Jo- _hyung_.”

Semua alis, terkecuali Myungsoo yang sudah tahu, tampak menahan rasa gelinya. “Membantu apa?”

Sungjae baru saja hendak buka mulut ketika sebuah suara lain menyela.

“ _Yah_ , Sungjae, Myungsoo! Aku tahu kalian berdua sedang mengerjaiku. Sekarang aku tampak persis seperti...”

Josh keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandi. Wajahnya penuh dengan krim. Sekilas krim itu tampak seperti krim perawatan, namun nyatanya merupakan hasil racikan Myungsoo dan Sungjae, entah apa yang mereka campurkan di dalam krim itu karena baunya seperti gula.

“ _OH_! _Helloooow_ , _deaaarrrsss_!!!!” Josh menyapa tamunya dengan suara melengking tinggi yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

Semua orang melonjak kaget namun detik berikutnya mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“ _Yah_ , kalian apakan wajahnya?” Tawa Siwon sambil menoleh kepada Myungsoo dan Sungjae yang sudah terbahak-bahak. “Itu seperti krim untuk kue.”

Josh melipat kedua tangannya ketika Hoya dan Kyuhyun yang penasaran mendekati lelaki itu lalu mencolek sedikit krim itu dari wajahnya.

“Bau gula dan sepertinya ada pengawetnya juga. Dan rasanya seperti mayones.”

“ _Yah_ , kalian dapat dari mana?” tambah Kyuhyun tergelak.

Josh lalu menyadari sesuatu. “ _Yah_ , krim ini ada pengawetnya? Mayones?”

Dan buru-buru dia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya sementara yang lain tergelak.

 _Ya Tuhan, sudah jadi apa Sungjae dan Myungsoo sekarang setelah bergaul dengan Kyuhyun? Mereka malah ketularan nakalnya_ , batin Josh sambil meratapi kegagalannya dalam mendidik anak-anak itu.

 

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Josh untuk membasuh wajahnya. Dia kembali ke kamar dengan wajah bebas krim dan mendapati anak-anak itu sedang berceloteh ria membicarakan berbagai macam hal, termasuk kejadian barusan.

“ _Gosh, I just love Mrs Doubtfire_!” kata Josh berkomentar sambil menghempaskan bokongnya di tepi tempat tidur; tepat di depan Myungsoo yang sedang tiduran menyamping dan di samping Siwan yang berusaha menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di belakang.

Josh menoleh ke arah anak-anak itu.

“Sedang apa kalian di sini?” tanyanya kemudian. “Kukira kalian sudah pulang?”

“Kalau pulang, kami tidak diijinkan kembali lagi.” kata Peniel.

“Benarkah?” tanya Josh dengan alis terangkat. Tampaknya dia baru tahu hal ini.

“ _Ne_. Profesor yang bilang begitu.” kata Myungsoo di belakangnya, membuat Josh menoleh sebentar.

“Dan menurut kalian itu pasti dia lakukan?” tanya Josh lagi. Sebelum ada yang menjawab, dia melanjutkan, “Maksudku, jika kalian terkena masalah seperti ini lagi, apa dia tidak akan mengijinkan kalian kembali? Apa pun yang terjadi?”

“Aaahhh…” seru mereka paham.

Tentu saja tidak ada yang ingin kejadian semacam ini terulang lagi, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu masa depan.

“Jadi, kalian datang kemari untuk pamit?” Lagi-lagi Josh bertanya.

“ _Ne_.” kata Siwon. “Aku berencana pulang siang ini dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya menemuimu dulu.”

Josh hanya mengangguk. “Begitukah?” katanya acuh tak acuh. “Kalau begitu, hati-hatilah di bawah sana. Kudengar kondisinya cukup parah. Mungkin kalian akan dipekerjakan sampai kurus.”

Reaksi Josh membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun bingung. Biasanya lelaki itu akan memberi nasihat kepada mereka sebelum pulang, dan selalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal seakan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi kenapa kali ini rasanya sungguh berbeda? Namun keduanya tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya duduk diam menatap lantai.

Yang lain tidak pernah tahu sifat Josh yang satu ini jadi mereka menganggap reaksi Josh adalah normal untuk kebanyakan orang.

 

“Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat jalan atau apa pun.”

Sontak kepala Kyuhyun dan Siwon terangkat, menatap lelaki itu. Dia seperti baru saja membaca pikiran mereka.

Josh menghela napas. “Karena setiap kali mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kita selalu bertemu lagi.” katanya kemudian. “Jadi aku yakin, di waktu-waktu yang akan datang, kita pasti bertemu kembali.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Lagipula, aku sudah bertemu dengan diri kalian yang masa depan. Itu sudah suatu jaminan kalau suatu waktu kita akan bersama lagi.”

Mereka lupa bahwa diri mereka yang masa depan ternyata telah berperan cukup penting dalam hal semacam ini.

“Jadi, pulanglah. Tunjukkan cahaya yang ada di dalam diri kalian dan setelah menyelesaikan tugas ini, kembalilah kemari. Aku akan menunggu.” kata lelaki itu lagi.

“ _Remember, darkness cannot drive out darkness, only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate, only love can do that._ ”

— Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

* * *

Waktu pun berlalu. Setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa syok yang luar biasa karena kejadian yang sungguh di luar nalar, kegiatan penduduk bumi pun mulai kembali normal.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Kini semua aktivitas mulai bergeliat kembali.

“Selamat sore, para pemirsa. Kita bertemu lagi dalam acara ini.” kata pembawa acara dengan penuh semangat. “Seperti janji kami minggu lalu, kami akan menampilkan tamu khusus kali ini.

“Semuanya bermula dari kejadian yang menimpa mereka dan merambat menjadi peristiwa berskala global.

“Memang kita masih berduka atas kehilangan orang-orang yang kita cintai atas kejadian besar itu, namun oleh karena itu jugalah sebabnya kami berharap sekiranya acara kita kali ini dapat memberikan sedikit penghiburan bagi Anda sekalian.

“Mungkin acara ini adalah acara yang dapat mengundang tawa Anda, yang mungkin dianggap kurang pantas untuk waktu-waktu seperti ini. Namun satu hal yang saya pelajari dari orang-orang ini adalah: satu-satunya hal yang membuat kita bisa terus maju menghadapi hidup adalah dengan tertawa.

“Marilah kita sambut tamu kita kali ini!”

Tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai terdengar dari seluruh studio yang dipenuhi sesak oleh ratusan orang.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masuk dan membungkuk kepada semua orang.

Di belakangnya, muncullah Myungsoo dan Seungho. Myungsoo tersenyum, melambai sebentar lalu ikut membungkuk mengikuti Seungho.

Berikutnya, Hoya dan Ji Changwook, lalu Sungjae, Peniel, Henry, dan Im Siwan. Mereka datang beramai-ramai sehingga tampak bagaikan rombongan.

Mereka bersepuluh pun  dipersilahkan duduk di tempat yang telah diperuntukkan untuk mereka.

 

“Bisa tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah misterius Cheongdamdong ketika kalian masuk dan bagaimana kondisi kalian di sana selama berbulan-bulan?”

Suasana panggung langsung sunyi.

“Itu pertanyaan yang mungkin butuh waktu berbulan-bulan juga untuk menjawabnya.” kata Seungho sambil tertawa, turut mengundang tawa semua yang berada di studio.

Merasa pertanyaannya terlalu terburu-buru, MC pun mengurai pertanyaannya kali ini. “Siwon- _ssi_ , bagaimana kondisi dalam rumah itu?”

“Sama seperti rumah pada umumnya. Namun interiornya berbeda dengan rumah keluarga Baek yang saya rasa kini telah diketahui semua orang. Arsitekturnya lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan rumah aslinya.”

Dibantu oleh yang lain, Siwon pun bercerita secara detil kondisi rumah misterius tersebut, mulai dari desainnya, galeri kematian, kejadian-kejadian menyeramkan di sana, jam emas yang setiap kali berdentang akan terjadi sesuatu, penampakan monster dan hantu, dan seterusnya.

Sang MC beberapa kali melontarkan pertanyaan ketika mereka bercerita, namun itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan alur kisah yang mereka paparkan.

Butuh waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit untuk menjelaskan rumah itu secara rinci.

Dan seluruh penjelasan itu mampu membuat semua para pendengarnya merinding.

Mereka sungguh tidak tahu kalau selama ini sepuluh idola itu berada di dalam sebuah tempat yang sangat berbahaya. Mereka tidak bersenang-senang di dalam sana seperti bayangan sebagian orang, melainkan selalu dalam kondisi genting.

 

“Sewaktu kalian berada di dalam sana, kami mendengar ada dua orang yang yang melindungi kalian. Apa itu benar?” tanya sang MC lagi.

“ _Ne_.” jawab mereka kompak.

Layar televisi memperlihatkan foto dua orang yang berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah misterius dari belakang namun tidak begitu jelas. Mereka tahu dua sosok itu.

“Apakah ini mereka?” Sang MC beralih kepada mereka

“ _Ne_.” kata mereka, hampir serempak.

MC beralih menatap audiens. “Sebenarnya kami ingin mendatangkan kedua orang ini namun kami tidak dapat menghubungi mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana mereka. Mereka bagaikan hilang tanpa jejak.” Dia beralih kepada para idola itu. “Apakah ada di antara kalian yang tahu bagaimana cara kami menghubungi mereka?”

Mereka menggeleng.

“Mereka bahkan tinggal di tempat yang tidak bisa kita jangkau.” gumam Sungjae pelan. Ternyata Hoya yang berada di dekatnya mendengarnya.

“Stttt...” tegurnya, sebelum terjadi anak itu mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya karena mikrofon di studio itu sangat sensitif terhadap suara.

“Kami terakhir bertemu dengan Josh beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi setelah itu kami kehilangan kontak sama sekali.” kata Siwan cepat, menutup suara Sungjae dan Hoya.

Suasana berubah hening. Bahkan para penonton pun bisa tahu kesedihan di mata para idolanya itu, walaupun mereka berusaha menutupinya.

“Tampaknya mereka sangat berarti bagi kalian.” komentar sang MC.

Tidak ada yang menanggapi pernyataan itu karena semuanya sudah jelas terlihat di wajah masing-masing orang itu.

* * *

“ _Come out…come out…where ever you are…_ ”

Josh berdiri tegap di atap sebuah gedung yang tinggi. Hari sudah malam tapi di hidungnya bertengger sebuah kacamata hitam. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu sesuatu di sana dan dia tidak sabar.

“Makhluk buas ini sungguh cerdas. Kita sampai harus mengejarnya sampai ke Bangkok.” kata wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya frustasi. “Pinjam kacamata-nya!”

Josh melepas kacamata dan Sarah mengambilnya langsung dari tangannya.

Lelaki itu pasti telah melihat melalui benda itu selama berjam-jam. Lihat saja, sampai matanya jadi agak juling.

Ternyata kacamata tersebut merupakan kacamata yang dapat digunakan untuk mencari sebuah obyek yang diinginkan. Bahkan obyek yang tersembunyi secara kasat mata pun dapat dipantaunya dengan jelas. Tapi informasi yang ditampilkan di kacanya ada kalanya masih sulit dibaca dengan baik. Itu sebabnya mata Josh sempat menjadi juling untuk beberapa waktu.

“Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan?” kata Josh. “Hei, aku tidak berniat mengajak wanita yang sudah menikah tapi kurasa tempat ini bagus untuk rileks sejenak.”

“Tidak tertarik.”

“Kita di atas atap Siam Paragon, Sarah! _One of the biggest shopping centre in Asia_! Kita seharusnya belanja di sini! Dan bukan mengejar monster!” kata Josh. “Lagipula, kenapa profesor pelit itu cuma memberikan satu kacamata?”

Sarah mengerling ke arah Josh. Apa hubungannya kacamata pemberian profesor Ico dengan belanja? “Um, bukannya biasanya cewek yang bicara seperti itu?” Pada akhirnya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sarah.

“Karena kau tidak mengatakannya, aku yang mengatakannya.”

Sarah mendengus. “Kau terkadang bisa menjadi sangat konyol. Dan nggak nyambung.” Dia memantau sejenak beberapa tempat sebelum akhirnya berseru, “Itu dia!” sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

Tapi yang Josh bisa lihat hanyalah kerumunan orang banyak. Apa mungkin sedang ada selebriti di sana yang sedang syuting?

“ _I can’t see anything_!” kata Josh.

“ _Well, it uses its cloaking ability_.”

Josh menghela napas. “ _The legacy of Eclipse. Only God knows how many of them were falling from the Echoes of Time before you three managed to closed it._ ”

“ _Billions, I presume_.” tanggap Sarah. Dia ikut menghela napas. “ _Now_ _they are hiding among us and we have to hunt them one by one_.”

“ _I hope they don’t breed or things will be more difficult than it already is._ ” tambah Josh. Josh mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik sabuknya. “ _Would you do the honor_?” katanya. Dia menyerahkan sekaleng cat fluoresen dan menyerahkannya kepada wanita itu.

“ _Vandalism, eh? Alright, just follow my lead, okay_?”

“ _Yes, ma’am_.” kata Josh dengan memberi hormat dengan gaya yang dibuat imut.

Sarah pun melompat turun dari gedung Siam Paragon diikuti Josh.

Jika ini orang biasa, pastilah mereka mengira kedua orang ini berniat bunuh diri dengan terjun tujuh lantai dari atas atap Siam Paragon. Tapi tidak dengan kedua orang ini. Mereka bahkan terlalu hebat untuk bisa jatuh ke tanah dan tewas.

 

Entah apa yang membuat sifat iseng tiba-tiba Josh kembali. Setelah berhasil mengejar wanita itu, Josh lalu menggodanya, “HATI-HATI SEPATU ANTI-BANJIRMU MENGENAI GEDUNG!”

Dan Sarah rasanya ingin menjitak lelaki itu saat itu juga namun kondisinya saat itu tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk melakukan itu.

“ _IT’S NOT HIGH HEELS BUT PLATFORM HEELS, YOU FOOL!_ ”

“ _WHATEVER_! BAGIKU ITU SEPATU ANTI BANJIR!”

“ _YAH_!!!”

Keduanya tidak sempat berbicara apa-apa lagi karena mereka telah mendekati tanah. Keduanya berpijak dan melompat menyeberangi mall besar itu beberapa kali dan mendarat tepat di jalan raya yang sedang ditutup karena proses syuting, mengagetkan hampir semua orang yang sedang berkerumun di sana. Bahkan kegiatan syuting pun berhenti karenanya.

Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Bingung, kaget, dan juga terpana. Tampang kedua orang ini di atas rata-rata, sudah cukup untuk menarik perhatian banyak orang meskipun tanpa semua _stunt_ yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

“Ups, sepertinya kita terlalu terang-terangan.” kata Sarah, tapi dia tampaknya tidak menyesal sama sekali.

“ _It’s too late for that. Where is it_?” kata Josh.

“ _On me_!” Dalam sekali lompat, wanita itu melayang melewati kerumunan orang yang sangat padat dan mendarat tepat di seberang dua pemeran utama yang saat itu sedang diambil gambarnya. Jaraknya kira-kira sepuluh meter.

Kemampuan penjaga level atas seperti kedua orang ini tidak bisa dibilang main-main. Mereka bahkan membuat kedua pemeran itu sampai ketakutan walaupun bukan mereka yang menjadi target perburuan mereka.

Melihat itu, Sarah hanya menarik kaca matanya sedikit dan mengerling ke arah kedua pemeran pria itu dengan senyuman nakal lalu melangkah pergi.

Josh melirik ke arah mereka juga, dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, meminta maaf. Dia tidak bisa berbahasa Thailand, tapi dia tahu sedikit mengenai adat mereka lewat para idola Korea yang selama ini bergaul dengannya. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

“ _Sorry for the interruption_ …” katanya. “… _by the way, you both are so handsome. Actually, one of you is cute, the other is handsome…or can I say…pretty_?” Dia melihat sekeliling. “ _Wait a minute, are you guys shooting for_ …”

Kedua pemeran saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang lelaki ini katakan pada mereka dalam bahasa Inggris secepat jet?

Sekilas dia mendengar kerumunan itu menyerukan ‘white’ dan ‘captain’, tapi mungkin dia salah dengar. Ada juga yang mulai menjerit histeris, entah apa sebabnya.

“Hei…hei…hei…”

Josh menoleh, mendapati Sarah sedang menatapnya sambil bercakak pinggang. “Monsternya di sebelah sini.” Dengan itu, wanita cantik itu melempar santai kaleng cat yang diberikan Josh padanya ke arah sebuah tempat yang kelihatan kosong karena tidak ada yang lewat di situ. Cat hijau yang berpendar dalam gelap itu yang keluar menyebar menutupi tempat kosong, perlahan-lahan mulai memperlihatkan bentuknya.

 

Seekor monster yang sangat besar.

Semua orang spontan panik melihat penampakan itu, terlebih lagi ketika monster berukuran raksasa yang selama ini bersembunyi dari pandangan orang itu mulai menggeram. Suaranya bahkan terdengar hingga radius tiga ratus meter.

“ _A behemoth, I see_.” kata Josh dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Dengan tangannya, dia menyuruh kedua anak yang berada di sampingnya itu untuk menyingkir.

Josh maju mendekati Sarah dan menghunus pedangnya, mengagetkan lebih banyak lagi orang. Banyak di antara mereka yang sudah mulai merekam kejadian itu di ponsel masing-masing, termasuk kedua anak yang disapa Josh tadi.

“ _It’s weird for such a huge and aggressive beast like this can stay calm in such a loud crowd_.” Josh berkomentar. “ _It must have feasted quite a lot. Expect for the missing cases tomorrow by the TV._ ”

“ _Don’t you have another thing to do now_?” tanya Sarah, menghentikan monolog Josh.

“ _You won’t be able to handle this alone, Sister_.” tanggap Josh cepat. “ _I’ll help you._ _But, let’s make this quick_.”

Sarah memutar bola matanya. “ _Gee, thanks._ ” katanya. Dia merasa agak tersinggung karena Josh seakan meremehkan kemampuannya.

Namun dia tidak berkata apa pun lagi dan kedua Penjaga itu pun seger memasang kuda-kuda mereka ketika monster yang menghadang mereka mulai melakukan penyerangan.

* * *

Rating acara televisi yang dihadiri para mantan tawanan rumah misterius naik menembus angka yang sangat gemilang. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau acara _talk show_ yang dilakukan secara langsung itu mampu menarik perhatian banyak orang dari seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan, bahkan dunia.

Kisah-kisah yang diceritakan kesepuluh orang itu sungguh menegangkan, mengharukan, sekaligus membuat tawa. Belum lagi ditambah dengan ekspresi dan tingkah laku idola itu yang sebenarnya sudah cukup sinting, menjadikan suasana semakin ramai.

“…dan Myungsoo- _ssi_ ekspresinya seperti ini…” Siwon menirukan gaya Myungsoo ketika menatap Josh, membuat yang bersangkutan ikut tertawa karena malu.

Mereka sudah tidak canggung untuk saling mempermalukan di depan kamera. Bahkan saudara-saudara mereka di grup musik yang sama, yang saat itu duduk di beberapa barisan paling depan pun sampai tergelak, bahkan ada yang sampai ikut malu karenanya. Lebih dari sekedar acara talk show yang membahas sesuatu yang serius, siaran langsung tersebut telah menjadi sebuah acara yang ringan.

Semenjak awal acara itu dimulai masing-masing penghuni telah menceritakan kejadian di dalam rumah lengkap dengan kebiasaan masing-masing orang yang, ada kalanya, mengundang tawa. Hampir seluruh detil mereka ceritakan, hanya satu hal yang secara sadar tidak mereka ceritakan kepada khalayak banyak, yaitu menyangkut kejadian traumatik yang menimpa Myungsoo secara spesifik. Mereka merasa anak itu sudah cukup menderita karena kejadian itu sehingga tidak perlu lagi menambahinya.

* * *

Acara talk show yang disiarkan secara live tersebut masih terus berlangsung dengan serunya ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul dari bagian belakang panggung tanpa aba-aba. Bahkan sang MC tampak terkejut karena lelaki itu keluar begitu saja.

Josh melangkah keluar dengan gagah, lengkap dengan seragam Penjaganya yang putih bersih dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan aksen biru di beberapa tempat dan sebuah crest/signet di punggungnya.

Wajah Josh bagaikan perpaduan antara ketampanan dengan sedikit sentuhan imut di dalamnya. Itu sebabnya kemunculannya, bagi banyak orang yang belum pernah melihat dirinya dari dekat, mengundang tatapan yang penuh kekaguman.

Lebih dari itu, sepertinya stylist telah menata rambutnya dan memberikan sedikit make up untuk wajahnya. Sebuah hal yang standar dilakukan di Korea.

 

Kesepuluh mantan penghuni rumah misterius yang sempat tinggal bersama lelaki itu pun sempat melongo melihat wajah dan penampilan lelaki itu namun kemudian mereka tersadar kalau Josh pernah mengenakan baju itu di saat-saat terakhir sebelum mereka keluar dari rumah mengerikan itu.

Serempak, mereka meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka dan menyambut lelaki itu. Josh menyambut mereka dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan berkata, “ _Brothers…it’s nice to see you all again._ ”

Mereka masing-masing memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda mengenai lelaki itu. Beberapa orang seperti Im Siwan, Peniel, Seungho, Changwook, dan juga Siwon tampak gembira sekali. Beberapa yang lain, seperti Kyuhyun, berusaha memasang tampang datar. Namun bahkan Josh tahu kalau anak itu sangat senang melihatnya. Sementara Myungsoo dan Hoya tampak terharu namun berusaha keras menahan emosi.

Josh tertawa melihat keduanya dan merangkul mereka sambil mengusap punggung keduanya. Beberapa dari penonton bahkan sampai ikut terharu karenanya.

“Jangan menangis. Nanti aku bisa menangis juga.” bisik Josh kepada kedua anak itu, setengah bercanda.

“Kau ke mana saja, _Hyung_?” balas Hoya.

“Kita masih ada waktu untuk bicara nanti setelah semuanya selesai.” bisik lelaki itu pelan. Beberapa fans yang melihat ini pun mendapat persepsi yang salah dan mulai menjerit histeris. “Ayo duduklah, aku harus menyapa penonton dulu.”

Setelah semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, Josh pun membungkuk ke arah para penonton, “ _Annyeonghaseo. Jeoneun_ Joshua Waterby _imnida_.” Dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari arah penonton.

Semenjak kejadian besar itu usai, Josh menjadi salah satu orang yang paling dihormati di seluruh dunia karena usahanya untuk mengeluarkan para tawanan dari dalam rumah misterius. Dia dihormati karena fotonya ketika berada di depan rumah misterius telah menyebar luar di Internet. Sayangnya, para penduduk bumi tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah-wajah para petarung yang ikut terlibat di Echoes of Time karena jaraknya terlalu jauh dari jangkauan mata dan lensa kamera, atau mungkin mereka akan sangat terkejut dengan yang mereka lihat.

 

Salah satu kru membawakan kursi tambahan untuk Josh. Awalnya dia ingin meletakkannya di posisi paling tepi, paling dekat dengan MC. Namun Josh meminta agar kursi itu diletakkan di tengah-tengah sepuluh orang itu, tepat di antara Myungsoo dan Ji Changwook.

Setelah semuanya mereda dan Josh mengambil tempat duduk yang disediakan untuknya, MC pun mulai melontarkan pertanyaan dengan tubuh gemetar saking gembiranya dirinya.

“Joshua- _ssi_ , menurut penuturan semua idola yang ada di depan sini bahasa Korea Anda cukup bagus. Boleh kutanyakan kenapa tadi di belakang panggung Anda justru meminta untuk menggunakan bahasa Inggris?” Sang MC ternyata telah mendapat bocoran dari kru belakang panggung.

“ _To be honest, I like to use Korean in daily life but I think it’s not good for me to do that in occasion like this. I will try to use Korean as much as possible, but as long as I don’t think the words won’t be offensive since I don’t really know about the difference of Banmal and Jeontenmal_.”

Setelah diterjemahkan, MC dan orang-orang tampak bingung. “ _Waeyo_?”

“ _I got my Korean skills from these guys_.” kata Josh jujur, sambil tertawa. “ _But, they were always talking in, I think, mostly Banmal much less in formal way. So I better avoid it for now._ ” Dia beralih kepada para penonton dan memberikan ekspresinya yang bahkan sangat mengejutkan bagi orang-orang yang duduk di sampingnya. “ _They gave me bad influence about Korean. And I mean, baaadd_. _They even tricked me once._ ”

Beberapa menanggapi itu dengan reaksi masing-masing orang yang duduk di depan sungguh berbeda. Beberapa bahkan tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya sementara berusaha memperlihatkan ekspresi tersinggung, padahal sesungguhnya mereka sendiri ingin tertawa.

“Memangnya kapan kami memberi pengaruh buruk?” tanya Seungho sambil tertawa.

“Bukan kau, Seungho- _yah_.” Josh beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

Yang ditatap pun sadar diri. “ _Na ya_? _Onje_?…” dia pun secara refleks melayangkan protes dalam _Banmal_.

Nyaris semua orang pun menunjuk ke Kyuhyun sambil melepas tawa, karena dia baru saja melakukan apa yang dituduhkan Josh padanya.

“Kau juga pernah mengumpat di ruang tengah ketika Josh lewat dan dia menanyakan apa artinya itu.” kata Siwon, dia ingat betul kejadian waktu itu.

Beberapa dari anak-anak itu jadi ikut ingat, namun tampakya Kyuhyun sendiri tidak.

“Sewaktu kita menyelidiki kondisi rumah. Waktu itu kau setengah berlari dari lantai atas…”

“…kau mengumpat ketika melewati patung kuda.”

“ _Ah, mollayo_. Aku tidak ingat.”

 

“Menurut berita yang kami dengar, Anda kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Anda dalam peristiwa besar itu. Kami turut berduka cita.”

Tepat ketika MC mengeluarkan pernyataan itu, Changwook diam-diam memegang sikut Josh begitu kuatnya hingga lelaki itu menoleh padanya. Dia melakukan itu hanya sekedar agar wajah sedih itu tidak sampai tertangkap kamera.

Ekspresi Josh yang ceria dalam sekejap berubah menjadi kelam. Dia tahu betul apa yang sang MC maksudkan. Hanya orang-orang yang dekat dengan Josh dan hampir semua idola yang ada di sana tahu betul kalau yang dimaksudkannya adalah Daniel.

“Kami ada di sini bersamamu.” bisik Changwook ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Josh.

Josh melepas senyum, semangatnya bangkit kembali.

Dia berbalik menatap MC lalu mengeluarkan pernyataan birokratis yang sangat jarang digunakannya. “Saya rasa bukan hanya saya yang mengalami itu.” katanya cepat. “Saya tidak tahu, tapi mungkin saja banyak di antara orang-orang yang hadir di sini, dan yang juga menyaksikan siaran ini memiliki pengalaman yang sama.” 

Dia mengatakan semua itu dalam bahasa Korea yang lancar sebelum menghela napas sejenak.

“Kehilangan seseorang yang dikasihi, apa pun sebabnya, pasti menyakitkan.” Meskipun dia mengatakan itu dengan senyuman, tapi matanya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat sedih. Changwook, yang walaupun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, meremas bahu Josh untuk memberi kekuatan padanya.

Semua yang duduk bersamanya serasa berbagi perasaan dengannya.

“Mungkin Anda sekalian melihatku sebagai seorang yang hebat namun tetap saja, ada hal yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh manusia seperti kita.” kata Josh lagi. “Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mengingat kenangan tentang mereka.

“Dan bahkan mungkin kenangan buruk tentang mereka pun terlihat tidak buruk begitu kita menyadari akan kehilangan itu.”

Kini bahkan beberapa penonton tampak mengusap mata mereka.

 

Melihat suasana berubah menjadi agak gelap, sang MC pun mengalihkan pembicaraan itu ke topik yang lebih ringan.

“Kita sudah banyak membahas ini, tapi saya ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang Josh. Apakah Josh- _ssi_ menjaga kalian dengan baik?”

“Dia seperti _eomma_.” Sungjae yang menyahut. “Atau _abeoji_?”

Dan itu berhasil membuat Josh tertawa karena si pembuat ceria suasana kembali beraksi.

“Dia selalu bingung peran apa yang Josh lakukan di dalam sana.” goda Hoya.

“ _Ai, Hyung_.” kata Sungjae protes. “Itu karena sesekali dia tampak tidak peduli tapi sesekali tampak sangat peduli.”

Beberapa dari mereka ikut mengangguk.

“Di hari pertama dia bahkan menemani kami tidur sampai-sampai dia sendiri justru kurang tidur.” tambah Peniel.

“Bagaimana dengan Han Wanjin?”

“Dia adalah koki-nya. Tapi suka sekali mengganggu Josh dan membuatnya kesal.” Changwook menjelaskan.

“ _Jeongmalyo_?” kata MC terkejut. “Dan dia masih harus menjaga keselamatan kalian…”

“Tapi Josh- _ssi_ memang sangat perhatian.” kata Siwon.

Kenapa Josh mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini? Siwon, seserius apa pun dia, anak itu terkenal dengan sifatnya yang tidak kalah konyolnya dengan hampir semua idola yang ada di situ.

“ _Yah_ , Choi Siwon.” Kyuhyun mencoba mencegahnya sambil tertawa, tapi Siwon justru membuka rahasia bagaimana dekatnya Josh dengan mereka selama di dalam rumah itu. Meski terdengar normal, namun dapat membuat kuping dan otak _yadong_ para _fujoshi_ menjadi liar.

“Terlepas dari apapun yang Siwon _hyung_ katakan,” kata Seungho, menghentikan perbincangan yang tampaknya sudah mulai lepas kendali. “Josh-lah yang memberi kami semangat selama tinggal di dalam sana.”

“ _No, no, no, no_.” Josh menanggapi cepat, mengagetkan mereka. Semuanya serempak menoleh padanya. “ _It was you guys that made me to keep pressing on_.” Dia beralih menatap MC. “ _That place has no exit. Without them, I probably will just give up there_.”

 

“ _Ehem_ …” sela MC sebelum semuanya lepas kendali. “Kami baru saja mendapatkan laporan bahwa sekitar empat puluh lima menit lalu Anda masih berada di Thailand.”

Dia memperlihatkan video Josh dan Sarah dari belakang ketika mereka berhadapan dengan behemoth. Ternyata ada yang mengunggah pertarungan mereka dengan monster itu di Internet.

Semua orang tampak syok melihat itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada monster sebesar itu di sana?

“ _Hyung_ , monster itu…” kata Changwook setengah berbisik.

“Apa yang kita lihat ini?” kata MC.

Ekspresi Josh berubah rileks. “ _It’s just something we do, actually. No need to concern about it._ ”

“Bagaimana Anda bisa datang ke Korea dalam waktu sesingkat itu?” kata MC ingin tahu. “Apakah ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi?”

“ _Ah, I think I can’t tell you anything about that_.” kata Josh sambil nyengir. “ _Just think it like this: just like Albus Dumbledore can use Fawkes to bring him to other place from Hogwarts, we have our own way to do things that sometimes beyond the logic of a human_.”

 

Sang MC melihat kartu yang dipegangnya dan baru menyadari kalau ada pertanyaan yang terlewatkan olehnya. “Maaf kita beralih sebentar namun banyak penanya juga ingin tahu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?” Dia beralih kepada sisa anggota ZE:A yang saat itu bersama-sama dengan anggota Super Junior dan juga BTOB di barisan paling depan kursi penonton. “Maksudku, apakah kalian mengalami sesuatu yang seperti yang terjadi di rumah Baek Yoonhee?”

Mereka saling bertukar pandang sesaat. Beberapa saat kemudian pemimpin mereka, Moon Junyoung pemimpin ZE:A yang pada waktu kejadian penculikan baru saja diaktifkan kembali oleh perusahaan talentanya setelah skandal yang melibatkan dirinya, angkat bicara. “Kami sudah membicarakan ini, tapi sepertinya Siwan mengalami yang sangat berbeda dengan kami.” katanya, mengundang perhatian khalayak. Suasana langsung hening karena perhatian pun terarah padanya.

Lelaki itu memandang sekilas kepada anggotanya yang lain. “Kami merasa seperti kebahagiaan kami telah direnggut untuk selamanya. Dan kami bahkan ingin terus tidur.”

“Dalam pengalamanku, aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman mungkin karena aku berada di tempat lain yang berbeda dengan Junyoung _hyung_.” tambah Kwanghee. “Kegelisahan yang tidak ada habisnya. Dan sepertinya itu juga menimpa Jang Nara- _ssi_ dan Daniel Choi- _ssi_ yang saat itu berada dalam satu rumah denganku. Kami sampai nyaris tidak bisa tidur karenanya.”

“Kondisi rumah Baek Yoonhee sebenarnya sangatlah menyeramkan.” kata Siwon kemudian. “Namun, sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuat kami bisa merasa tenang dan menghadapi semuanya dengan lebih tenang.”

“Atau mungkin seseorang?” tanya MC.

“Mungkin juga.” kata Henry cepat. “Tapi kami rasa, itu juga karena Baek Yoonhee.”

MC dan para penonton tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan ini. “Apa maksudnya?”

“ _Even though we were trapped inside the house, it was Baek Yoonhee that did everything she can to protect us_.” Josh yang menyela kali ini. “ _She didn’t want anyone to get hurt, or even terrified. All we, I mean Wanjin and I, did are just eliminating the rest of the threats_.”

“ _Otteohkke_?” Baik MC maupun penonton menjadi semakin bertanya-tanya.

Im Siwan menghela napas sebelum menanggapi, “Sesungguhnya, kami hanyalah pengalihan dalam kasus ini. Semua itu untuk menutupi suatu kebenaran yang bahkan kami tidak mengetahuinya hingga saat-saat terakhir.

“Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya secara detil, tapi bahkan Baek Yoonhee pun sebenarnya hanyalah pengalih perhatian seperti kami. Dia telah diperalat dan dijadikan kambing hitam atas semua ini.” katanya dengan gayanya yang kali itu dibuat santai. “Kami menemukan sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuktikan bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah salah satu korban seperti kami.”

Di tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa bukti itu adalah buku harian Yoonhee karena bukti semacam itu sebenarnya kurang kuat, bahkan mereka sendiri agak sangsi, hingga pada akhirnya mereka melihat sekilas ingatan Yoonhee ketika Echoes of Time ditutup.

“ _And in the last moment when we were fighting the huge monster inside the torn space that, I believe all of you saw with your own eyes, she even gave us an opportunity to destroy the humongous monster_.” tambah Josh. “ _If not, most likely our battle against it, is still going on until now._ ”

Mendengar pernyataan langsung dari orang-orang yang menjadi korban membuat keheningan yang meliputi studio terasa begitu mencekam sehingga terasa menusuk tulang. Berbeda dengan korban-korban pada umumnya, para korban kali ini justru tampak membela orang yang menjadi tersangka semua kekacauan ini.

“Jadi, kejadian yang awalnya diduga terjadi karena seorang fans yang bernama Baek Yoonhee, ternyata dilakukan oleh pihak lain. Dan keberadaan kami di sini justru karena pengorbanan besar Baek Yoonhee.” kata Henry.

“Ya,” kata Siwon lagi. “meskipun tidak ada hukum yang bisa membuktikan siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar dalam hal ini, kamilah saksinya.

Kami adalah saksi hidup dari seorang Baek Yoonhee, yang justru membawa kasus ini ke titik akhir dengan mengorbankan dirinya.”

Suasana di studio menjadi hening.

Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan, “Jadi kami mohon, untuk menghentikan semua cercaan, tudingan, dan makian terhadap Baek Yoonhee. Dia adalah korban sama seperti kami, bahkan seluruh keluarganya pun ikut menjadi korban dalam kekejian ini.” katanya, “Semuanya sudah berakhir.”

“Apa yang kami rasakan memang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.” kata Hoya serius. “Tapi untungnya kami mendapat kesempatan untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana.”

“ _What happened in there was real, more real than anyone who watch this ever imagine_.” kata Josh. “ _Some people may think that this is some kind of silly joke but there were a lot of people dying and we take no joke of it. What happened in there, what happened to us, what we feel when we know that we are this close to the death, wasn’t a pretension_.”

* * *

Di antara para Penjaga, mungkin hanya Josh yang saat itu menyempatkan diri untuk bersantai dan datang pada siaran langsung tersebut. Selebihnya memiliki tugas penting lain yang saat ini merupakan prioritas utama: mencari monster yang sedang bersembunyi dan memunahkan mereka sebisa mungkin tanpa diketahui banyak orang.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sarah dan Josh beberapa waktu sebelumnya mungkin sedikit pengecualian sebab sulit bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan monster berukuran raksasa seperti itu di tempat yang ramai tanpa diketahui orang banyak. Untung saja Penjaga memiliki tim khusus yang dapat meredam hal semacam ini sehingga berita itu tidak menyebar secara sporadis di Internet dan menimbulkan kepanikan.

“Haissshh…” keluh Siwan masa depan. “Sepertinya tugas seperti ini tidak ada habisnya.”

Kali itu dia berpasangan dengan Peniel masa depan. Mereka mendapat tugas di distrik Seongbuk. Hanya mereka berdua yang mendapat tempat seluas itu karena semua Penjaga sengaja dipencar untuk dapat segera menuntaskan masalah ini.

Peniel tertawa, “ _Hyung_ , memangnya pekerjaan Penjaga pernah selesai?” katanya.

Siwan menghela napas. “Maksudku, Seongbuk-gu kira-kira seluas 24 km2. Kita butuh lebih banyak orang untuk memeriksa seluruhnya. Tapi, kau benar. Bahkan selama ratusan tahun pekerjaan kita tampaknya tidak berkurang.”

Peniel menambahkan, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius. “Selama manusia masih ada, tidak akan ada habis perjuangannya.” katanya. “Ada kalanya aku iri dengan manusia biasa yang tidak perlu melalui pertarungan tiada akhir untuk memastikan keberlangsungan hidup umat manusia.”

“ _Nothing change under the sun_.” kata Siwan.

Kata-kata itu membuat kedua sudut bibir Peniel tertarik karena senyuman. “ _Right you are_.” katanya. “Ah, itu dia yang kita cari, _Hyung_.”

Dia menunjuk sesuatu di balik gedung. Kegelapan malam membuat pandangan mereka agak sulit namun mereka bukanlah sembarang penjaga muda kurang pengalaman yang tidak dapat mengatasi hal semacam ini.

“Ayo kita tangkap makhluk itu sebelum dia melarikan diri lagi.”

* * *

“ _Oh, I just can’t believe I got pair up with you again_.” Itu hal yang pertama keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun masa depan ketika profesor Ico memerintahkan SIwon masa depan untuk menyertainya memeriksa distrik Jung-gu. Berada dalam lingkungan Penjaga selama ratusan tahun memang telah memacu kemampuan berbahasanya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum geli mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun yang sudah dia dengar ribuan kali semenjak mereka masih di satu grup, hampir dua ratus tahun sebelumnya.

“Aku yakin profesor Ico pasti seorang fans yang tergila-gila dengan _pairing_.”

Pernyataan itu membuat Siwon mengangkat alisnya. “Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?”

“Lihat saja sendiri, ke mana-mana kita selalu dipasangkan. Kenapa aku tidak dipasangkan dengan yang lebih hebat?”

Siwon menggeleng sambil terkekeh, terkesan dengan pikiran kanak-kanak Kyuhyun. “Itu karena kita tim yang hebat, Kyuhyun- _ah_.” katanya kemudian.

“ _MWO_?? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau Wonkyu itu cukup terkenal?” kata Kyuhyun lagi. “Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita berjalan berduaan di kota kecil seperti ini?”

“Paling-paling mereka mengira kita hanya orang yang mirip.” balas Siwon. “Lagipula, sebenci itukah kau terhadapku?” Dia berpura-pura menangis. Ekspresinya sengaja dibuat kocak. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mempan terhadap aegyo Siwon karena hingga saat itu, aegyo Siwon menurutnya sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya.

“Eish, hentikan drama-mu itu.” potong Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh. “Lebih baik kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini. Aku mau pulang dan tidur.”

“Bukannya ingin bermain game lagi?” kata Siwon cepat. “Sudah hampir seratus tahun kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya.”

Kata-kata Siwon sebenarnya tepat sasaran, namun Kyuhyun tidak mau mengaku. Dia hanya berpura-pura tidak dengar dan melangkah pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Siwon diam-diam tertawa geli dan bergegas mengejarnya, “Kyuhyun- _ah_ , _jamkkanmanyo_!”

* * *

“ _Hyung_ ,” Peniel dan Myungsoo secara total memanipulasi kehadiran Josh setelah acara _live talk show_ itu selesai, sampai-sampai yang lain tidak dapat mendekat karenanya. Mereka kini berada di ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian ke pakaian santai sebelum kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

Dan mereka bersepuluh sengaja berkumpul di satu ruangan sendiri untuk melepas rindu.

Josh tenang-tenang saja ketika Myungsoo mengayunkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan sementara Peniel menari-nari di samping mereka bagai anak kecil. Josh menertawakan Peniel, sambil membiarkan Myungsoo mengayunkan tubuhnya.

Yang lain terkikik-kikik geli melihat aksi ketiganya.

Dan Josh tiba-tiba saja sifat usilnya keluar. “ _Oh, cute kitty…kitty_ …” Dia menggelitiki dagu Myungsoo membuat anak itu cekikikan karena geli. Tangannya yang satunya lagi dijulurkan untuk menggelitik dagu Peniel.

Anak itu mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit ketika Josh menyebut, “ _Cute puppy_ …kitik kitik kitik!!”

Dan Siwon pun berguling di lantai sambil tertawa keras-keras, i-nya sebagai _seonbae_ pun kembali hancur berantakan. Sementara Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Siwon dengan tatapan penuh selidik lalu beralih ke arah Josh yang masih menggelitiki dagu Myungsoo dan Peniel sambil tertawa. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama melihatnya karena takut dirinya ikut tertawa. Alih-alih, dia malah menunduk ke arah Siwon yang masih tertawa, alu sesekali menusuk pinggang Siwon dengan jarinya ketika tawanya mulai mereda sehingga membuat lelaki itu semakin tergelak.

“ _Hyung_ , video yang tadi—” Sungjae tanpa sadar berusaha memisahkan mereka dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia masih penasaran dengan tampilan tadi sewaktu masih di acara talk show.

Josh berhenti menggelitiki kedua anak itu. “Itu adalah monster yang jatuh dari Echoes of Time.” kata Josh, membuat mereka menghela napas. Beberapa bahkan terbelalak. “Parahnya, tidak banyak yang tahu itu karena mereka bersembunyi di antara manusia. Kami sedang memburu mereka.” Dia mengatakan itu dengan serius namun nadanya terdengar santai.

Dia menghela napas lega, lalu berkata, “ _But, all and all, I think I  need to thank you guys. All of you_.”

Ketika mata-mata penuh keingintahuan itu memandangnya, dia pun melanjutkan, “ _It’s hard for me to lose someone that really close; a brother and a student that I teach with my own hands. But,_ ” Dia memandang ke arah semua orang, terutama orang-orang yang sempat tinggal bersamanya di daam rumah misterius dan tersenyum. “ _it seems like I found more brothers as replacements_.”

“ _We are not replacements_.” kata Henry dengan mulut yang sengaja dipanjangkan. Biasanya anak itu tidak pernah protes seperti ini untuk menjaga _image_ -nya sebagai idola. Namun berbeda jika ini berurusan dengan Josh.

“ _I mean, I got new brothers instead_...” kata Josh mengoreksi. “… _as replacements_.” Dan dia nyengir ke arah mereka.

Mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ada kalanya Josh bisa menggoda mereka dengan cara seperti ini. Aneh, tapi begitulah cara dia bergaul dengan mereka.

“ _Kidding. For me, Daniel is Daniel. And you guys are yourselves. No one can replace anybody._ ” kata Josh kemudian.

Kata-katanya kali ini membuat mereka tersenyum.

“ _As for this guy_.” Dia menunjuk Myungsoo yang masih berada di sampingnya meski pun sudah tidak lagi bergelantungan padanya bagaikan monyet. Dia beralih ke anak itu, “Aku melihat fotomu untuk Last Romeo. Kau tahu, ketika kau mengenakan baju putih dengan pola-pola hitam.” katanya kemudian. Dan semua orang menatap mereka, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh lelaki itu. “ _I’m actually debating with myself whether to say this, but I think you should know my honest opinion. You look like a cute cow_ …” Peniel mulai tergelak. “… _with an ahjumma’s hat_.”

Ledakan tawa pun tidak terbendung lagi. Bahkan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka pun ikut tertawa, sementara wajah Myungsoo memerah karena malu walaupun dia sendiri ikut tertawa. Tidak ada yang bisa membayangkan seekor sapi mengenakan topi. Dan Josh mengatakan bahwa Myungsoo mirip sekali dengan itu!

Sambil tertawa, Josh meminta maaf kepada Myungsoo dan memeluk anak itu.

“ _Hey, that’s flirting, you know_?” kata Henry.

Josh menatap Henry dengan melongo. “ _THAT was flirting_?”

Dan mereka tertawa lagi, kali ini karena kepolosan lelaki itu. Josh bahkan seperti baru saja mendapat mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Dia baru saja bertindak genit dengan Myungsoo tanpa dia sendiri sadari.

Josh mungkin Penjaga nomor satu yang pernah mereka kenal, tapi ternyata dia juga nomor satu dalam hal kepolosan.

 

Setelah beberapa saat, suasana itu pun perlahan-lahan mereda dan kembali hening.

“Ayo semuanya kita ke restoran! Siapa yang setuju angkat tangan!!! Siwon yang bayar!” ajak Kyuhyun kemudian, disambut dengan seruan kompak dari semua orang.

Ekspresi Siwon yang tampak horor sontak mengagetkan beberapa orang dan mengundang gelak tawa. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajukan semacam taruhan, supaya siapa yang kalah yang akan membayar. Namun ternyata suaranya tenggelam dalam hiruk-pikuknya ruangan itu. Sehebat apa pun Choi Siwon ternyata tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan magnae Super Junior.

Setelah mencoba protes namun gagal dengan sempurna karena bbegitu gaduhnya ruangan itu, dia pun akhirnya menyerah.

Josh harus menghentikan teriakan-teriakan mereka sebelum kegiatan mereka itu mengganggu yang lain. Dan sebelum suasana semakin lepas kendali, Josh mengajukan satu syarat yang awalnya mendapat protes dari semua orang, terutama Kyuhyun. “Tidak boleh ada minuman keras ataupun _wine_! Kalau tidak, kalian bayar sendiri-sendiri!”

Keterlibatan para idola itu dengan sekelompok orang yang disebut sebagai Penjaga tampaknya tidak akan berakhir di sana.

Sebuah babak baru pun akan segera dimulai, kali ini mungkin keberadaan Penjaga bukan lagi sebuah rahasia. Dan mungkin juga sudah tidak perlu lagi Judgment untuk menghapus semuanya.

 

Di tengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk itu Josh seakan bisa mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu tenang, bergema di dalam gendang telinganya walaupun di sana ada begitu banyak orang yang berbicara pada saat yang bersamaan.

“ _Gomawo, oppa_.” Dia tahu suara siapa itu. Baek Yoonhee.

Dan sebuah suara lain kemudian menyusulnya, “ _Holy and crystals is the only way to salvation for the upcoming trials. No need for a big one, just a tiny little bit will do_.”

Josh tersenyum, dia tahu dia akan merindukan suara itu. Dalam hatinya dia berharap akan bisa bertemu Han Wanjin lagi jika waktunya tiba.

 

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau acara makan bersama ini akan membawa mereka semakin dekat.

Dan tidak ada juga yang menyangka kalau persahabatan dan persaudaraan itu akan kemudian berlangsung untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Selama puluhan tahun.

Atau, jika waktu memungkinkan, hingga ratusan tahun.

_Just like Josh had said, it is not a pretense. It’s real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Hooraaayyyy!!!
> 
> Setelah ini daku akan kembali hiatus, karena banyaknya kerjaan yang menanti. Berapa lama, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi ketika itu muncul, kuharap kalian membaca lagi, ya?
> 
> Awalnya epilog ini mau kubuat agak komedi, tapi kupikir-pikir waktuku tidak banyak untuk meramunya, jadi akhirnya pun berubah seperti ini.
> 
> Aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi selain terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. I can't do this far without you guys *bow*. See you around!


End file.
